YX: Destructive Wings!
by KHLegacy
Summary: A wrong Flight and Tai finds himself in the beautiful Kalos region deciding to take the league challenge there instead, he finds a pair of feathers linked to the most feared Pokemon known to man. There is much mystery surrounding these feathers as a mysterious new group with goals of making a beautiful world have means to do so more destructive and terrifying than Cipher ever was!
1. Detour to Aquacorde!

_**Alrighty so the first chapter of YX very, late in XY's life time but better late than never so let's get it on!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**I-**_**Detour to Aquacorde**_

Tai rushed through the hall, "Okay this is fixable we just have to get a connecting flight! No biggie!" he called to Rio as they rushed up to an attendant's desk, "Hi there, hey listen I got on the wrong plane I wanted to go to Unova, but somehow I got my plane mixed up is there one I can take there?"

"I understand, hold on let me see." The receptionist replied, typing into the computer. "Oh dear,"

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"All flights to Unova, have been canceled due to severe storming." She replied, "I'm very sorry,"

"No it's fine." Tai replied wondering what to do he decided just to find a Professor he could talk too.

Tai had figured that the Professor of the region Sycamore was it, had lived in a small town called Vaniville town based on what he knew from Kanto through Unova he was able to get a Taxi there for a pretty good deal when he arrived however he looked around.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where we can find Professor, Sycamore's lab?" Tai asked.

The lady had short brown hair a black T-Shirt and a mint green sweater tied around her waist and black pants. "Sycamore…I'm sorry, sweetie but that's in Luminose city." She replied Tai looked as though Christmas had been canceled.

"Thanks." He squeaked out before turning and running after the Taxi that was taking off, "NO, NO, NO, NO WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"

"Braaauuuuuuuooo!" Rio called as they chased the Taxi into the Night.

**YX YX YX**

In the next town, a trio of kids, one husky with a Vanillite image on a black shirt with a fin like off-black hair style and orange pants. The shortest had grey eyes with orange hair with bangs and side hangings that framed his face thickly he had a green camera around his neck and a green and white polo shirt, with a lime green back pack and shoes and black pants.

The third was a girl with a pink shirt with a row of black bows down the front and black edged sleeves with a frilly black arm band. Her shorts had black frills on them as well. Her hair was curly like horns with a spike of bangs in the front showing off her innocent big green eyes she craned an eyebrow at the red, black, white and blue mass lying on one of the park patio tables. "Is he dead?"

"Hey, Kid are you dead?!" yelled the tallest of the three the husky boy.

"AAAH!" Tai yelped jumping into a tippy toed karate position which didn't last long due to lack of balance. "Oh no…" BAM! Right into the ground, the boy groaned pulling himself up. "You guys scared me." He muttered.

"We're sorry, we were just surprised by you sleeping on the table and we've never seen you before." The youngest boy added.

"Yeah, and you looked kind of dead." The girl added.

"Kind of dead?" Tai asked.

"Raauu?" Rio asked yawning from where he was.

"Oh! A Riolu!" the boy shouted before; snapping, a picture of the Riolu with his Camera. "I want to take a picture of every Pokémon I meet; I'm Trevor by the way."

"Tierno."

"Shauna."

"My name's Tai, I'm from Pallet Town. This is Rio."

"Raaariii!" Rio barked happily.

"Well, it's pretty ironic that you ended up sleeping here this is our usually meeting place." Shauna replied.

"Oh it is, is, it." Tai whistled, "Neat." He stated sitting down Rio jumping into his lap.

"So you're from Pallet town right?" Tierno asked. "Wow that's all the way in Kanto; did you come all this way to start your Pokémon journey?"

"Well, yes and no. This will be the first region I collect badges and enter the league for," Tai replied. "But I did travel around the Orre Region with my Brother."

"You're brother? Oh that means you and him! You're one of the trainers who stopped Cipher last year!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, my Brother and friend Michael deserve more credit than I do." Tai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway enough about that; tell me what you guys are up to." Tai replied.

"Tierno has some serious Dance moves." Shauna stated as Terino suddenly started to break dance.

"WHOA HO HO!" Tai stated amazed.

"RAAA!" Rio added.

"Trevor; never misses a single question on his tests but he's a bit shy." Shauna replied, as Trevor seemed to try to make, himself smaller.

"Sounds like you're really smart." Tai replied.

"Yeah…" Trevor replied shyly.

"Shauna here wants to become a PokéVison extraordinaire." Tireno added. "Ya, know I'd feel like we'd be a closer crew if we had nicknames."

"Nicknames are fun!" Tai stated interested.

"Okay how about T-Meister?" Tierno asked.

"NO!" Shauna shouted, "Lil' T for sure!" Shauna argued,

"Trevor what do you think!?" they both asked him getting right in his face.

"WAAAH, you- you want me to name someone I just met!? Uhhhh well….maybe Tai should choose it's his nick name after all. But if you really want to know, I was thinking something like Big T…." he stated hiding his face.

"So Tai what'll it be?" Shauna asked.

"Hmmmm, me thinks….T.K. for Tai Ketchum!" Tai stated.

"Oooh I like that!" Shauna stated. "It fits perfectly!"

"I think so too." Trevor added.

"Yeah, has a nice ring to it." Trieno stated.

"Hey Trevor, can we see the Pokémon I wanna meet my new Partner soon." Shauna stated.

"Oooh Partner? Starter Pokémon am I right? I only know the starter sets up to Unova, where you can choose from Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy. I can't wait to see what Kalos, has to offer!" Tai stated making the trio a little nervous.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer, this isn't the Kalos starter set." Trevor told him.

"Oh." Tai muttered deflated. "Then who are they?" Tai asked.

"I'll show you, come out everyone!" Tierno shouted throwing Pokeballs up into the air.

"Char!"

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Whoa," Tai squeed. "Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur!"

"Yeah, being from Kanto, you'd know them right away." Trevor stated.

"Heck ya!" Tai replied. he noticed the Charmander walk up to Trevor and rub it's head against his arm.

"Hey, little guy." Trevor replied.

"You should get Charmander, it really seems to like you." Tai stated.

"You think so?" Trevor asked.

"Wow, he's so cute!" Shauna replied hugging Bulbasaur. Tierno and Squirtle started to Dance,

"Man that shell has some righteous dancing potential!" Teirno stated.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle shouted. Tai turned to see Trevor happily holding Charmander.

"That's awesome. Hey by any chance, do you know the way to Luminose City? I was originally supposed to be going to Unova but I got my flights mixed up and bad weather kept me from finding another flight. Anyway, I figured that his Lab would be out here somewhere but it wasn't, the Taxi took off and I spent all night trying to catch it and ended up passing out around here and that's where you three come in." Tai explained.

"Oh well, you're-"

"Aquacorde Town." Said a new voice the group turned to see a boy about thirteen with navy spiky hair like a Porcupine and dark crimson eyes. He had a red jacket with a jagged white bust and white pin stripes on the sleeves, Red sneakers with black stripes and a pair of dark blue pants that had a tight hold around his calves. "Aquacorde Town, that's the name of the town you're in."

"Well, I'm new so." Tai replied apathetically.

"Are you a trainer too?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, by the way have you kids seen a pair of goons with black clothes with a big red R on them?" he asked.

"No, Tai's the only one-"

"Team Rocket right?! I know two goons that have white versions of what your describing, why?" Tai asked.

"They've been seen lurking around town there are even Rumors they've stolen Pokemon from little kids." Hugh replied.

"Oh no!" Shauna stated hugging Bulbasaur Tierno and Trevor as well as the three starters looked nervous.

"Don't worry," Tai said to them. "You're looking to take them out right? I'll help you!" Tai replied.

"Thanks, but no thanks kid. I just wanted intel you'd just be in the way." The boy replied.

"I would not, I'm a lot tougher than you think!" Tai snapped.

"Hmph." The boy replied staring straight into Tai's eyes,

"You're on." Tai replied.

"On what?" Shauna asked.

"I've heard of this!" Trevor stated. "When two trainers make eye contact, they have to battle!"

"It's unwritten custom!" Tierno added. "I'll be the referee."

"This will be a one on one battle no substitutions." Hugh replied.

"Rio you're on!" Tai called.

"Raaf!" Rio stated getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, good attitude." The boy admitted. "But that won't be enough to win this fight go Pokeball!"

POP "SEEERRRRRRR!" in a flash of light a Serperior appeared. This one however was clearly shiny. the lower half was a lime green the yellow parts and markings were a paler yellow. The upper half of the body and tail were a pure teal.

"Alright Battle START!" Tierno shouted.

**Tai VS. Hugh!**

"I'll let you have the first move." The boy replied.

"Heh, Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted.

"Use Mirror Coat!" the boy replied not so much as blinking Serpieror obeyed the order and suddenly turned a silvery color as the Aura Sphere was stopped in it's tracks and sent rushing back at Rio.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted Rio wasted no time jumping away the attack rushed into a nearby tree and blew it sky high sending it down some distance away. "WHOA!"

"Mirror Coat is a move that reflects special attacks and sends them back double the power, I take it you didn't know that two seconds ago." The boy asked.

"No I didn't, Rio use Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted managing to get a hit on Serperior.

"Dragon Pulse!" the boy ordered.

"Rio Quick attack straight up and get away!" Tai shouted.

"RAAA!" like greased lightning the emanation rocketed straight up and barely dodged the attack.

"Looks like I've got you cornered use a special attack Serpieror sends it right back." Hugh replied. "Attack me directly and you get burned at close range, and I've also got this! Synthesis!"

"Perrrrrrrrrrior!" he shouted absorbing sunlight the damage Rio managed to inflict on him gone.

"Ra!" Rio shouted.

"_Who is this guy!?" _Tai growled in his thoughts. "We're not giving up! Rio use quick attack!" Tai replied.

"Ra!" Rio shouted zipping around and landing hits on Serperior.

"While you're on it use Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted.

"RRRRR AAAH!" he shouted hitting Serperior in the back with the attack and jumping away.

"Nice!" Tai called. Rio gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright then, we'll take it up a notch use Leaf storm!" the boy commanded.

"Serrr PERIOR!" he shouted unleashing the storm of leaves that hit Rio hard and sent him into the wall.

"Rio you okay!?" he called Rio got up shaking off the damage.

"Ra!" Rio replied.

Tai grinned. "Alright, Aura Sphere once more!" Tai shouted.

"Rrrr RAAH!" Rio shouted unleashing the attack and right at him.

"Mirror Coat!" the boy shouted.

"Perriror!" he shouted.

"Hope this works….Rio catch it with Shadow claw and send it back!" Tai shouted.

"What?!" Hugh shouted.

"RA!" he shouted activating his claws and grabbing it the force of the attack sent Rio back a little but he managed to throw it at Serperior hitting the grass snake hard.

"Synthesis!" the boy shouted Serperior summoned more sunlight and healed itself up perfectly. "Now use Dragon Pulse and give it a spin!" he shouted.

"ERRR PERIOR!" he shouted the Dragon Pulse spinning like a ferocious dragon that Rio couldn't dodge it sent him into the ground.

"Rio!" Tai shouted.

"Rrrr RA!" Rio shouted standing up.

"You still good to go!?" Tai asked.

"Ra!" Rio replied.

"You're both pretty stubborn huh?" the boy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You have no idea!" Tai stated. "Shadow Claw again!" Tai shouted.

"Raaa RIIIIIIRA!" he shouted landing the attack.

"Use Leaf storm!" the boy shouted.

"PERRR!" he shouted hitting Rio, to quickly to dodge!

"Rio, Aura sphere!" Tai shouted.

"Rrr RAH!" Rio shouted flipping himself in the air and launching the attack.

"Use Mirror Coat!" the boy shouted.

"Serrrrper!" he shouted sending the Aura Sphere back.

"Just like before Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted.

"_I thought you might do that again._" the boy thought as the powered up Aura Sphere with bits of Shadow Claw rushed at them, "Use Mirror Coat again!"

"SEERRRRP!" he shouted using the attack and sending it back at Rio. To their horror the attack was way too big to dodge or even block and just like that, it crashed right into Rio.

"Rio!" Tai shouted. Lying there in a crater was Rio with swirls in his eyes.

"Rio is unable to battle! Serperior wins!" Tierno called.

"Nice work Serperior." The boy stated recalling him.

"Serp." He replied as he was sucked back into the Pokeball.

"Rio." Tai muttered picking him up, "are you okay?"

"Raaa." Rio replied weakly.

"Don't worry about it you were great." Tai replied. "We lost because I didn't know what to do about Mirror Coat and Synthesis."

"It's also quite clear that guy had a lot more experience than you did." Trevor added.

"Yeah…" Tai replied.

"Is there a Pokemon Center nearby?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we'll take you there!" Tierno replied.

Soon Tai was sitting at the Pokemon Center waiting for Rio to come out, eventually the buzzer went off.

"Rio!" Tai called seeing Rio sit on the stretcher as it was pushed out towards him the young fighting type jumped into Tai's arms.

"Your Riolu will be just fine." Nurse Joy assured.

"WigglyTuff!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Tai replied, "That's a Wigglytuff right?"

"That's right Wigglytuff are the Pokemon center assistants in the Kalos region." Joy replied.

"That's awesome." Tai replied. "Anyway thanks again!" Tai replied letting Rio down and heading out, passing he saw a phone nearby. "I'd better call home."

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"That was Shauna!" Tai called as he raced out towards the sound of the screams. The three starters were up in the air by a Gothorita's Psychic.

"You two so you're the thieves!" Tai shouted.

"You've gotten an answer few wish to have." Said the one on the right.

"To tell you more is that of the task." Said the one on the left;

"An Evil that shatters the will of the Valiant!" shouted the girl on the right who removed her disguise.

"Forcing the light to convert to the shadows." Shouted the boy who also removed his disguise.

"You'll fear us for eternity!" they stated together.

"_Black Clothes with a big red R!" _he shouted in his mind Ash had also told him about two other Rocket members that seemed to rival Jessie and James in the past their Uniforms were mostly black with white collars and white gloves and boots with a salmon pin stripe on the rims the girl had thigh high boots with a dress version of her partner's outfit black shirt and pants with a belt.

"Thunderous Destruction across the land Cassidy!" she shouted.

"A blazing fiery wrath it's Butch!" he shouted.

"A powerful tempest combined we are!" They stated together. "Take fear of the name TEAM ROCKET!" they declared.

"I should've known! I've heard of you two Cassidy and Thaddeus!" Tai declared.

Butch almost face faulted. "It's not Thaddeus it's Butch! Didn't you just hear our intro!?" he snapped.

"Sorry, I space out whenever you goons rattle off one of those stupid mottos." Tai replied cleaning out his ear.

"Well, aren't you a rude little-"Cassidy snapped then stared at Tai for a minute finding him familiar all too Familiar…"Wait are you….could you possibly be." At this Tai growled and he and Rio got into fighting stances.

"Don't. you. dare!" Tai snarled.

"HA! You are _him!" _Cassidy stated.

"Cassidy if we caught this kid and brought him back to the boss we'd finally get back on his good side!" Butch shouted.

"Like, that's gonna happen." Tai snarled.

Cassidy merely smirked. Gothorita forget those three, "We've got an even bigger catch!"

"Goth." She replied the three Kanto starters falling fortunately their trainers caught them.

"Where are the Pokémon you did take!?" Tai growled.

"You'll find out if you come with us." Cassidy sneered.

"I'd rather beat the answer out of you two!" Tai snarled.

"Ooh, aren't you a feisty one!" Butch sneered.

"That makes it all the more fun!" Cassidy added.

"Go Mienshao!" Butch shouted.

"MEEEIEINN!" the weasel like creature screamed.

"Tai heads up!" Trevor shouted throwing him a small red rectangle device.

"What's this thing?" Tai asked blinking.

"A Pokedex!" Trevor shouted.

"Alright!" Tai shouted using it instantly on Gothorita and Mienshao."

"**Gothorita, the manipulate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gothita : Star light is the source of this Pokémon's true power, and marks star positions with floating stones rumor has it that this Pokémon controls young children on these nights. Gothorita is a Psychic type." **

"**Meinshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon: The fur on its arms is wielded like whips; the combo attacks of this Pokémon are so fast they cannot be seen with the naked eye, Meinshao is a fighting type." **

"Alright then, Blitz, Muddy, I choose you!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball.

POP! "Den nay, nay!" she shouted.

POP! "Mudkip!"

"Whoa, he's got a Mudkip and a Dedenne!" Trevor awed.

"Muddy, use Strength on Gothorita and Blitz, Play Rough on Meinshao!"

"Deeennaaayy/KIIIP! The two shouted rushing at the two.

"Dodge it!" the two replied the two pokemon moved effortlessly the moves missing completely.

"Meinshao use Aura Sphere!" Butch shouted.

"Gothorita use Thunderbolt on that Mudkip!"

"MEEIIINNSAH!" he shouted unleashing the attack it knocked the two back.

"GOOOTHHRIITA!" she shouted the bolts roaring towards Muddy.

"Blitz Parabolic charge; Muddy get behind her for cover!" Tai called.

"Kip!" he stated getting close to Blitz while she unleashed the attack. It managed to hold off the Thunderbolt and strike Meinshao who yelped at the attack's contact.

"Nice work!" Tai called.

"Okay Muddy, use Rock Tomb!" Tai shouted.

"MUUUUUUDDD KIIIIIP!" he shouted unleashing the attack as rocks fell towards the two.

"Stop them with Psychic!" Cassidy shouted.

"Gooothhhh!" she shouted trapping the rocks.

"Now, Blitz Giga Impact!" Tai shouted.

"DENNNAAAAAY!" she shouted hitting Gothorita in the gut causing the rocks to fall on the two.

"Rgg that little brat!" Butch snarled "Meinshao use High Jump kick!"

"MEIIINSHAO!" he shouted leaping high into the air and striking Blitz as she recovered.

"NEEEEEEYYY!" Blitz shouted.

"Blitz!" Tai shouted. "You okay?"

"Ney nay!" she replied with a firm nod.

"Use Brick Break Meinshao!" Butch shouted.

"Gothirita use Zen Headbutt!" Cassidy shouted.

"SHAAOOO/RITTAAAA!" they shouted rushing at them.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted.

"Nay/Mud!" they shouted narrowly dodging the attacks however the two managed to turn and strike them anyway.

"Guys!" Tai shouted. The two pulled themselves up as they growled at their opponents.

"Heh, alright go Primeape!" Butch shouted.

"PRIIIMMEEE! EHE HEH!" it shouted.

"Hey!" Tai snarled.

"Three against two in the middle of a battle is not fair!" Shauna shouted.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"SERRRRPPPERRR!" the blast roared past Tai's Pokémon into the Primeape knocking it into Butch.

"You again!" Tai shouted.

"So you two are from Team Rocket! Where is Purrlion?" the boy growled coming forward.

"Purlion we didn't take any Purlion you won't find one on us." Butch stated.

"How about just telling me where the Pokémon you stole are Jack!" Tai snapped.

"IT'S BUTCH!"

"Whatever! Muddy use Water Gun and Blitz use Parabolic Charge!" Tai shouted.

"MUUUDDDKIIIIIPPP!"

"DENNAAAAAAAAAAYY!" they shouted the electricity converged on the water gun attack hitting the Rockets hard.

"Oooh that is it! Gothorita Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"Meinshao use Aura Sphere!"

"RIIITTTA/SHAAAOOO!"

"Mirror Coat!" the boy shouted.

"Use Parabolic Charge and Rock Tomb! And Rio, use your Aura Sphere!" Tai commanded.

"RAH/NAAAY/KIPKIIIIP!" the three attacks swirled around with Serperior as he managed to blast them all back with Mirror Coat blasting them off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted _**ding**_….falling from the star were a couple more Tai and the boy grabbed them one was a set of keys the other was a small box.

"What's in here?" Tai asked opening the box to reveal two Red and black feathers they were mostly red the black was a veiny pattern with a cottony like grey cloud on top of them.

"These are keys but to where?" the boy muttered.

"They might be for wherever the stolen Pokémon are." Trevor noted.

"Yeah but how do we find that now, that last attack blew them sky high." The boy huffed.

"The Sky high thing is normal, as for the keys well that's a good question." Tai sighed.

"Hey I just remembered. There were rumors of Shady Characters going in and out of a Warehouse not too far from here." Teirno stated.

"Let's check it out." Tai replied. Soon they found a large Warehouse full of cages with sick, sad and injured Pokémon.

"Oh my! This is terrible!" Shauna gasped.

"Somebody call Officer Jenny!" the boy stated.

"I'm on it." Trevor stated rushing to the nearest Payphone.

"Hey, we never got your name what is it?" Tai asked the boy.

"Hugh." He replied walking out. It wasn't long before Officer Jenny came, and gathered up the stolen Pokemon.

"Oh, here, Trevor you're gonna need this back." Tai replied handing him the Pokedex.

"Keep it, it was actually an extra one Sycamore gave me for a friend of ours but, he decided to go to Hoenn for his journey at the last minute." Trevor replied.

"Ahh I see. I just hope they're able to find all the trainers and owners okay."

"We'll do our best thank you for your help." Officer Jenny replied.

"Mane!" Manetric, agreed.

"No problem!" Tai replied.

Tai had to use his own Medicine to heal Muddy and Blitz after the battle knowing it would be crammed for the time being. He instead used his next visit to talk to Delia and Oak.

"Yeah….I mixed up the numbers of my flight." Tai told them sheepishly.

"_**Oh dear Tai…"**_Delia sighed.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get a flight there from here, but they said there were storms keeping people from going there." Tai replied.

"_**You should've called us at the Airport, I could've told you Professor Sycamore's lab was in Lumiose**__." _Oak chastised.

"I'm sorry, I kind of panicked and well, I'm not sure what I was thinking to be honest." Tai replied. "At this rate I wouldn't get into the Unova League even if I did make it there." He muttered hanging his head.

"_**Tai…"**_Delia muttered surprised was the boy really going to call himself out as a failure for this? It was a bunch of mistakes yes, but…he was a child.

"So, I guess I'll just have to stay here and enter the Kalos League!" Tai declared.

"_**Well then best of Luck to you**__." _Oak replied.

"_**Say hi to your brother for me if you see him!" **_Delia replied.

"I will…so you mad about the plane?" Tai asked.

"_**Well, I'm not happy. But you're safe that's what matters**__." _Delia replied.

"Okay, Love you!" Tai stated smiling. He saw for sale in the gift shop a large oval shaped locket he could wear around his neck he bought and placed the feathers inside. "_If Team Rocket had these then I need to keep them safe no telling what they would've done with these. So Until I figure it out I'll keep them with me, they'll good lucky charms." _

**YX YX YX **

"_**What?!" **_Giovanni snarled.

"It was a mistake." Cassidy replied nervously.

"_**One that **__**CANNOT **__**be tolerated!" **_Giovanni snarled. "_**Get those feathers back! At all costs, or consider yourselves out of Team Rocket! Is that understood?!" **_

"Yes sir." They replied humbly as the screens shut off. Giovanni stared into the window.

"Aura 001, I can't help but feel that you played a part in their failure. If this is true then you're existence will be a miserable one when I take command of you."

**YX YX YX**

Tai grinned at the sun as it shined into the window. "I wonder how long before we catch up to Ash, I wonder what he'll say too." He sighed.

"Ra, ra." Rio comforted.

"Yeah, no time for frowning, Nurse Joy said I can sign up here and with the chaos of last night gone, I can go for it right now." He stated to his partner as he went up to their desk.

"So you want to register for the Kalos league Tai?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You bet!" Tai replied.

"Alright, please touch this panel with your Pokedex." He replied.

"Okay." Tai replied having pulled it out. "This was meant for someone else though I'm not sure how to change the data."

"That's not a problem." Joy replied messing with it and asking Tai his personal information the Pokedex suddenly showed his image on it's holographic place.

"**This Pokedex belongs to Tai Ketchum of Pallet town, I am Dexette my function is to give Tai information on various species of Pokémon, if lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."**

"Alright!" Tai grinned. "Let the registration begin!" he stated placing his Pokedex on the panel.

"**Tajiri Thomas Ketchum from Pallet Town is now registered to enter the Kalos league, number of badges currently in your possession zero. We wish you the best of luck." **

"Here, a Kalos region badge case, anyone who registers is eligible for one." Nurse Joy stated.

"Sweetness," Tai grinned. "Thanks!" he replied taking it.

"So Rio we're all set! Let's do our best! Kalos League here we come!" Tai cheered.

"RAAAAUUUU!" Rio cheered.

* * *

**Serperior learns the Following this way…  
Metal Coat- Egg move  
Leaf Storm- Level 62  
Synthesis- Move transfer/BW2 Move Tutor  
Dragon Pulse- Move transfer/BW2 Move tutor**

**Meinshao learns the following this way  
Aura Sphere-Level 70 or relearn with move re-learner  
High Jump Kick-Level 56  
Brick Break- TM 31  
**

**Gothorita learns the following this way…  
Psychic-Level 39  
Thunderbolt-TM 24  
Dark Pulse- Egg move  
Zen Headbutt-BW2 Move tutor/Transfer Move**

* * *

_**Okay so you lot need to be honest with me does it seem like Rio got depowered because that was not my intention Hugh just has much more experience and he also packed a couple of strategic moves Tai had yet to deal with ^^; so many things begin tell me what you think! and yes Hugh will be in this story! because he wasn't in the anime! which is pretty much a crime in my eyes one that's right up there with Jay Walking but a crime nonetheless!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_**  
**


	2. Giving something new a Swirlix!

_**I've been looking forward to working on this again ^_^ and I know many of you have been waiting so here's the next chapter of YX: Destructive wings**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**II-**_**Giving something new a Swirlix!**_

Tai grinned at the entrance to the Santalune forest having crossed the bridge. "Come on Rio, Nurse Joy said the closest Gym from Aquacorde was in Santalune City which is just through the forest!" he stated rushing in grinning Rio trailing behind him.

Meanwhile a girl with blue hair drawn into a pony tail with a couple of gold hair clips sitting at the base, wearing a sleeveless turtleneck with a pink and white stripped pelleted skirt pink socks with pink high tops and a white cycling cap with a Pokeball shaped bow was busy trying out her cooking set.

Once she was done she poured the batter into it's frame it now had to cool her Piplup watched hungrily he had been waiting to try this new recipe; However when he finally got his treat however it was yanked out of his hand by a blue light. "LUUUUP!?" he turned to see a large pink fluffy Pokemon swallow it whole and walk off. Enraged Piplup rushed after it screaming and catching his trainer's attention.

"Ah! Pipulp where are you going?!" she shouted chasing him.

**YX YX YX **

Tai rummaged through his bag and found what he was looking for Chocolate cookies. "Want one?"

"Raa!" Rio delightfully replied with a nod. Tai handed him one, before taking one for himself. Rio looked at his cookie only to have it snatched away from him by a blue light.

"Down the hatch aaaah" Chomp! Tai however felt his teeth clang together he opened his eyes to see that the cookie was gone. "What the-" then went the box. "HEY!" he turned to see a glow before he could follow it however.

"PIP PIP LUUUUUUPPP!" shouted a voice jumping from the bushes was a blue and white bird like Pokemon but it couldn't fly clearly. It started firing bubblebeam attacks into the bushes. However it was suddenly hit with a Thunderbolt.

"LUUUUUUUOOOOPP!" he screamed in pain growling. He suddenly unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump attack.

"That looks like…." Tai muttered getting out his Pokedex.

"**Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon: Piplup are very, proud making it difficult to bond they are known for not obeying their trainers, and it refuses to accept food from people. It has a thick coat of down that protects it from the cold." **

"LUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" he shouted throwing a whirlpool attack coming out was a large Pink Pokemon that looked kind of like Cotton candy.

"What was that?!" Tai asked.

"Piplup!" shouted a voice he turned to see a girl running towards him about Rosa's age, she froze upon seeing Tai. "ASH!?"

"What no I'm not-"

"RAAAAA!" Rio screamed pointing. Piplup was now panicking as a large wave towered over them then crashed right into them.

"AAAAHHH!" they shouted being washed away a little and soaked.

"Uhh that wasn't fun." Tai muttered sitting up and ringing out his shirt.

"raaaaah." Rio huffed. The girl looked over at Tai now that she had gotten a better look at him, she realized that it wasn't Ash at all he was too young for one thing and his hair and eyes were different as well.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" she stated apologetically.

"It's okay, I think I know why." Tai replied shaking out his goggles. "You know someone named Ash Ketchum right?"

"Yeah, he and I traveled through the Sinnoh region together." she replied.

"Uh huh!" Tai stated lighting up. "And you have a Piplup, it makes sense you're Dawn! My brother's told me all about you!"

Dawn blinked. "Ash's younger brother….he never mentioned you." she replied.

Tai rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure he has. You probably just don't remember."

Dawn's lips tightened as she thought about that answer. "Touché" she admitted. "So what was that thing that attacked us?"

"I don't know it looked like Piplup was chasing it." Tai replied.

"Lup, lup, lup PIP, PIP PIPLUP!" he stated jumping up and down his stomach then growled. "Luup." He sighed.

"Wait did that Pokemon take your poffin Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Pip Lup." He replied sadly.

"Oh Piplup." She sighed before smiling and pulling out the bag and reaching into it only for it to be snatched away.

"It's back!" he shouted whipping out his Pokedex but the Pokemon had already fled. "Darn it!" he started chasing after it.

"Hey wait a minute!" Dawn stated chasing after him. she managed to catch up to him while he was looking around. "I didn't catch your name!" she panted.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Tai." He replied before looking around. "darn it I hope I didn't lose my way." He muttered.

"rrr Ruh?" Rio asked hearing a bunch of yelling Tai and Dawn followed it and Rio to the source a bunch of trainers standing around in a circle.

"That stupid Swirlix has been causing nothing but trouble!" shouted a trainer.

"I know it stole all of the Poképuffs I made for my Pokemon!" said a girl.

"It ate my left over Birthday cake!" Wept another teen trainer.

"Let's find this thing!" stated the first trainer that spoke.

"YEAH!" they stated marching off.

"Swirlix?" Tai asked looking it up in his Pokedex,

"**Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokemon: Swirlix, will entangle it's opponents with a thread as sticky and sweet as Cotton Candy, it's diet consists of nothing but sweets which results in it's fur becoming a cotton candy like substance." **

"Well there's our culprit and it looks like we're not the only victims." Tai noted.

"We should find Swirlix before they do." Dawn stated a little concerned.

"What makes you say that?" Tai asked.

"They seemed really angry and unfortunately sometimes trainers with a grudge against pokemon will just flat out attack it." Dawn replied.

"That's horrible! We've gotta find that Swirlix now!" Tai declared.

**YX YX YX**

Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy slumped down from the verbal beating Giovanni had given them. "Maaaan, we're really in for it…..it used to be Jessie and James were the idiots and we were among the best Rocket agents and now…..WHAT THE HEEEEEEEECK!?" Cassidy screamed in fury pulling out a large piece of cake and chomping into it.

"Oooh Double chocolate," Butch muttered eyeing how good it looked.

"No way, Thatch." Cassidy instantly replied.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" he shouted when the cake was suddenly lifted out of Cassidy's hand and into the mouth of the Swirlix who swallowed it no problem.

"WHAT THE?!" the two shouted.

"What is that thing?" Cassidy asked. Butch pulled out the Pokemon analyzer and scanned it.

"Huh it says here that this Pokemon is a Swirlix a Fairy type." Butch stated.

"Fairy type?" Cassidy asked. "Wait, that's the type that was recently discovered! We could use something like that especially since it's immune to Dragon type moves!" they turned but sadly the thing had gone.

"Where is it?!" Butch stated.

"Come on Butch we've gotta catch that thing."

"The name is- oh that's what you said!" Butch replied running after her.

**YX YX YX **

Tai and Dawn had moved through, brush when they suddenly saw a whole bunch of sweets move in front of them. "You don't see that every day." Tai muttered.

"Let's follow them!" Dawn stated.

"Right!" Tai stated Piplup jumped from Dawn's shoulder and rushed after it still angry about the Poffin.

"Piplup wait!" Dawn called.

"Hold on a second!" Tai called.

"Pip, Piplup, lup, Pip!" he shouted as the flying line of sweets.

"So much for surprise!" Tai grumbled as they found Swirlix stuffing itself. "Doesn't it's stomach have an off switch?" he asked checking his Pokedex.

"**Swirlix are known for their very high metabolisms and because of this they almost never get full." **

"That answers that question." Dawn muttered Tai suddenly yelped when the donut he had bought for the road suddenly lifted into the air.

"THAT'S MINE!" he snarled grabbing it and biting and slobbering all over it to prove his point.

"You could've just held on to it." Dawn muttered a little grossed out.

Piplup however was shouting at the Swirlix about the Pokepuff however the Pokémon merely burped in its face. This angered Piplup more.

"Stop it Swirlix!" Dawn shouted holding Piplup back, "All the food you've eaten was stolen from other people and you know it!"

"Swirl?" the Pokémon looked at her and looked away.

"Really, that's your answer?" Tai growled. "What if someone took something of yours away?"

"Raa Roo!" Rio agreed.

Swirlix looked away and was about to lift a nearby Pecha berry into it's mouth when Tai suddenly snatched it and started eating it.

"SWIRL!?" he shouted jumping at Tai who ignored the fluffy Pokemon and ate it.

"Come on Tai that wasn't nice!" Dawn snapped.

"Sorry, only way it's gonna learn." Tai replied. "Not very nice is it?"

"Swirl…." He muttered hanging his head when a small box hit the air and fell towards Swirlix snatching it up.

"Oh no Swirlix!" Dawn cried.

"Pip, Pilup!" Piplup shouted.

"Oh don't tell me, you two again!?" Tai growled.

"Yes is it, your answer I see." Said Cassidy

"The Question to come why so indeed?" Butch added.

"Bringing the Chaos of Darkness upon all time!" Cassidy shouted.

"Thrusting the Hammer of evil upon the light of the Universe!" Butch shouted.

"And carving our legend in the rock of eternity!" they stated together.

"Fiery Obliteration, Cassidy!"

"Thunderous Fury Butch!"

"Most feared of the feared, submit! To the name of Team Rocket!" they stated finishing off their motto.

"Oh great, another Jessie and James," Tai muttered rolling his eyes. "Let Swirlix go!"

Cassidy smirked and then threw down a smoke ball blinding the two.

"Togekiss blow this smoke away!" Dawn shouted throwing a Pokeball.

POP! "Togeeee Kissssss!" she shouted sending all of the smoke away from them.

"Jack and Cassidy are gone!" Tai stated.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Cassidy shouted.

"Whoa, good ears, me thinks, that way!" Tai stated as he headed in the direction of Butch's screaming.

Meanwhile Swirlix was sitting a cage staring up at the two. "We've noticed you've been quite the little thief if I had to guess, you've stolen from everybody in this forest." Cassidy stated.

"So here's the deal," Butch stated leaning on the cage. "You're going to use Psychic to steal a bunch of Pokemon for us…or else you'll feast on these" he suddenly showed Swirlix a plate of steamed peas.

"SWWIIIRRRRRLLLLL!" he shrieked shaking his head over and over.

"Then get to snatching!" the two snapped shoving the cage in front of a couple of trainers walking nearby Swirlix sighed and used Psychic to snatch away their Pokeballs they tried to go after them only to get caught in nets.

**YX YX YX**

"Do you think Togekiss will be able to find them?" Tai asked as he and Dawn looked around.

"We'll have to wait and see." Dawn replied.

Tai hummed putting his hands behind his head when he suddenly felt a weird sensation he looked down to see that he was now floating. "What the?!" he was suddenly pulled left much to the shock of the others.

"Tai!" Dawn shouted.

"RAAAAAH!" Rio shouted rushing after his trainer who managed to grab on to a tree branch and hold on.

"Tai are you okay?!" Dawn asked.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup chirped.

"Do I have to answer?!" Tai snapped.

"No need to be rude." Dawn pouted.

From a little ways away Butch and Cassidy saw that Tai wasn't coming towards them. "Up the pressure, we need that brat!" Cassidy stated. Swirlix put more power into the Psychic but Tai growled not letting go he managed to curl his legs around the branch.

"Need I remind you there are peas waiting for you?" Cassidy warned Swirlix shrieked like it was being murdered and expanded the Psychic field around Tai and literally pulled a section of the ground out.

"Oh….kay…." Tai muttered blinking he heard yelling and looked to see Dawn Piplup and Rio rushing after him. When the tree came to a halt and fell to the ground Tai yelped as he fell. "Ouch." he looked up to see Cassidy and Butch. "Don't even say the motto." He growled as Cassidy suddenly grabbed him by the shirt.

"You are not exactly in position to be a smart aleck right now." Cassidy sneered.

"Rrrrr RAH!" Rio shouted having jumped clear over the tree and hit her with it missing Tai completely.

"Yay! Way to go Rio!" Tai stated.

"Ra!" Rio cheered giving a fist pump.

"Grr that little rat!" Cassidy growled.

"So it was you Cassidy and Duke!" Dawn stated as she climbed over the tree.

"Pip, piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"The name is Butch!"

"Whatever." Tai muttered with an eye roll but suddenly saw something in behind the Rockets. "Swirlix!" He then saw all the Pokeballs piled up in crates. "So that was you!"

"Heh, what do you expect Team Rocket steals from the weak." Cassidy stated.

"And Gives to our boss." Butch added.

"That's a rotten saying Geon let's go!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball.

"Go, Gothorita!" Cassidy stated.

"Go Meinshao!" Butch shouted throwing the two Pokemon.

"This again…" Tai growled.

"Tooogeeee!" Togekiss shouted landing.

"Alright Tai, let's take them out!" Dawn told him.

"Yes let's, Geon use Dragon breath!"

"VIIIIIRAAAAAVA!" he shouted unleashing the blue fire that hit Gothirita hard.

"Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" Dawn shouted.

"Meinshoa use your Aura Sphere!" Butch shouted.

"MEEEEIN SHOA!" he shouted throwing the attack.

"Geon use Crunch on Gothirita!" Tai commanded.

"VIIIIBRA!" he shouted rushing at the Psychic type and biting it hard before throwing it into the air.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Tai shouted.

"Viiiiiibra!" he shouted throwing the attack.

"Dodge it and use Zen Pulse on your way down!" Cassidy shouted.

"GOOOOTH RITA!" BAM right into Geon's head.

"Birrriva!" he shouted as he hit the ground.

"Geon!" Tai shouted.

"Vibbirava!" he shouted getting up and glaring.

"Togekiss use Dazziling Gleam!" Dawn shouted.

"TOOGEEEEKISSS!" he shouted unleashing a rainbow light that rushed forward and hit Meinshao repeatedly.

Meanwhile Piplup and Rio had snuck around the four warring trainers towards Swirlix's cage.

"rraa Ruu?" Rio asked.

"Swirl!" he stated with a grin.

"Raaaah!" Rio shouted slashing away the lock.

"Piplup." Piplup replied opening the cage door.

"Swirlix!"

"Gothirita use Psychic!" Cassidy shouted.

"Goootthaaaaaaaa!" it shouted catching Geon in the forcefeild.

"Geon!" Tai shouted Geon however the Dragon type was able to pull out of the throw Gothirita and fly high.

"That's the spirit Earth Power!" Tai shouted.

"BRRAAAVAAA!" he shouted ramming into the ground and sending the tremor towards Gothirita and sending it up ward.

"Now let's try this one more time, use Hyper beam!" Tai called.

"Viiiiibraava!" he shouted unleashing the attack Gothirita screamed as she was hit. The explosion went off above them.

"Meinshao use Pay back!" Butch shouted.

"Togekiss use air slash!" Dawn shouted.

"TOOOGE!" she shouted throwing the attack that knocked Meinshoa into Butch he groaned rolling over seeing Rio and Piplup with Swirlix escaping.

"LUUUP!" Piplup yelped.

"Ri!" Rio blanched.

"No you don't ! Meinshao use High Jump Kick!" Butch shouted.

Rio and Piplup grabbed Swirlix and dodged. Cassidy seeing what was happening as the three rushed into the middle of the battle growled.

"Gothirita stop that Swirlix with Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"GOTHIRRA!" she shouted unleashing the attack Swirlix screamed as the attack rushed at him. Tai went to move however Dawn rushed past him grabbed Swirlix and rolled out of the way of the attack just barely.

"Swirlix you okay?" she asked. Swirlix just stared.

Tai sighed in relief before glaring at Butch and Cassidy. "Time to end this! Geon, Rio Aura Sphere and Dragon breath!"

"RAAAAH/RAAVA!" the two attacks hit their mark hard sending the two Pokémon into their trainers. Geon suddenly roared at Tai showing his wings covered in a hard silver coating.

"You learned steel wing! Use it now!" Tai commanded grinning madly.

"BRAAAAVAAA!" he shouted ramming into the Pokémon knocking them out.

"Togekiss Sky attack!" Dawn shouted.

"TOGEEEEEKISSS!" she shouted ramming into the two of them.

"We're blasting off agaaaaainnn!" they shouted disappearing into the sky.

"Yes!" Tai cheered only to hear cries for help.

Dawn and Tai rushed forward to find a bunch of nets with trainers in them. "Well that was unexpected…." Tai muttered. Eventually the trainers had been gotten down and clambering for their Pokeballs. "Alright nice even line people you'll get your Pokémon back."

"No need worry." Dawn assured.

Tai sighed, "Man I feel, like a Cashier." Tai sighed.

Dawn smiled at him, "well, it's almost over."

Eventually the trainers recovered their Pokeballs and left, "So Dawn going for winner of the Kalos Grand Festival?" Tai asked.

"You bet." Dawn replied. "And you told me Ash is in Kalos, it'll be great to see him again!"

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

Tai nodded, looking up into the sky wondering if he'd see Max, Michael or Rosa again soon. "I know the feeling. Any I guess we'll see each other on the road. Root for us in the Kalos league!"

"You've got it!" Dawn replied giving him a thumbs up.

"Swirl!" Swirlix called.

"Hey Swirlix, what's up?" Tai asked. Swirlix didn't say anything he just walked over to Dawn and nuzzled her legs. "It looks like Swirlix wants to go with you."

"Is that true Swirlix?" Dawn asked.

"Swirl!" he grinned jumping up and down.

Dawn smiled and pulled out a Pokeball. "Alright go! Pokeball!" she shouted. Throwing it Swirlix let it hit and was sucked in the ball shook three times before signifying capture. "Awesome I just caught Swirlix!"

"Pip piplup!" he cheered.

"Raaa ruuu riii!" Rio howled in joy.

"Swirlix must have taken a liking to you after you saved it from Gothirita's dark pulse." Tai noted.

"You think so?" Dawn replied when the ball twitched in her hands out came Swirlix who used Psychic to pull her poffin bag out he placed the bag in front of himself and took out one poffin. Well at least he learned not to be so greedy right?

"Then again…." Tai muttered with a deadpan sweat-drop identical to Dawn's "Maybe it only likes you for your cooking…."

"You could ever well be right." Dawn deadpanned.

* * *

_**Togekiss learns Dazzling Gleam via TM 99 Aura Sphere, Air Slash and Sky attack are relearnable moves**_

_**Vibrava learns Steelwing via TM 51**_

_**Swirlix learns the following this way**_

_**Thunderbolt- TM 24  
Psychic- TM 29  
Surf- HM03**_

_**Piplup learns Bubble Beam at Level18 and Whirlpool at level 32**_

* * *

_**Yeah I got this up in time with only minutes to spare too! Anyway Dawn will be a reoccurring Character Tai won't have any traveling companions of his own but He'll travel with others from time to time, I'm gonna be gone till Saturday Night and no telling if I'll have internet but any questions or comments you have feel free to leave and I'll get back to you ASAP!**_

_** Also Disclaimer that's not the Usual one Veggies are good for you don't let the fact Butch and Cassidy threatened Swirlix with Peas tell you other wise!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Raging against the Rockets!

_**Okay back with YX and this chapter will be a bit of a Plot forwarder but not much, anyway…**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**III**_**-Raging against the Rockets!**_

Tai walked down the path, "Awesome! I keep going this way and we'll be in Santalune in no time!" he cheered.

"Raaau!" Rio agreed.

they suddenly saw a large truck veer at him he yelped and grabbing Rio he jumped out of the way. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NUMBSKULL!" Tai roared however he suddenly saw something rush past him on roller skates. "That was Hugh!" he stated following.

Keeping close, Tai followed the boy when he managed to find a good place behind him he suddenly felt something pure hatred that was radiating from him. "What am I feeling? Is it his Aura?"

"What are you doing here?!" Hugh asked glaring at the boy who yelped and jumped back Hugh jumped up and pulled him down covering his mouth, "You're gonna blow my cover!"

"Ufft ur Ooo oin eerre?" Tai asked, muffled.

Hugh didn't say anything he merely glanced at the camp, Tai did so as well, upon closer inspection of the truck that almost ran him over he saw that there was a large red "R" on it. "Team Rocket?!" he asked. "But they don't have operations outside of Johto."

"That's what you think." Hugh scoffed. "They've been spreading like pestilence to Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova."

"That's not good, I wonder what this group is up to…" Hugh was gone. "Hey?! Hugh!" Tai stated looking out to see that the Spiky haired boy was marching out towards them.

"You scumbags!" he shouted sending out Serperior who also snarled at the sight of them. "Purrlion?! Where is Purrlion!?"

"Purrlion?" Tai asked checking his Pokedex.

"**Purrlion the Devious Pokémon: It acts cute as a ruse however once it's target lets its guard down, it snatches away their items. It steals for fun but is easily forgiven as a result of its perfect act." **

"Purrlion sounds kind of cool." Tai noted.

"We don't know about any Purrlion!" shouted a grunt that made Tai duck into the bush a little more.

"I know who this brat is he goes around messing up Team Rocket operations, with some blasted shiny Serperior,"said another.

Tai's eyes widened. "_No wonder he was so strong! He's been battling Team Rocket all this time!" _

"Well this time we've got you covered go!" they shouted unleashing a couple of Muk however there were also a trio of bird Pokemon Tai didn't recognize.

"Who are they?" Tai asked pointing his Pokedex at them.

"**Muk, the Sludge Pokémon: Its smell is so bad it has the Potential to knock out an Aggron, their body uses Toxic Sludge, and kills many plants and trees on contact."**

"**Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon: It can reach speeds up to three hundred and ten miles per hour, when excited by battle embers will shower off its wings." **

"Use Brave bird!" they shouted the three Talonflame rushed forward and slammed into Serperior.

"_Crap! Mirror Coat only works if the attack doesn't make contact." _Hugh stated glaring. "Serperior use Synthesis!"

"Serrrrrrr" he stated.

"Muk use Rain dance!" one of the Muk wiggled around before unleashing a powerful bolt of blue lightning that struck the sky causing the sun to be covered in Dark clouds.

"No!" Hugh growled.

"Not good, Synthesis needs the sun to work!" Tai muttered.

"Fire blast!" they all shouted Serperior who was being held down by the Muk was hit hard with the attacks.

"Those dirty- I can't watch this anymore!" he stated. "Rio, stay here if anything goes wrong I want you to be ready got it?"

Rio blinked but nodded in understanding. "Blitz use Parabolic Charge!" he shouted.

"DENNNAAAAAY!" she shouted zapping all the Pokémon Serperior managed to get away but was now panting heavily there was a purple stripe across its nose.

"Those scum bags one of the Muks must have used Toxic."

"Sludge Bomb!" one of the rockets shouted.

"MMMUK!" he shouted slamming Blitz hard with the attack.

"NAYAAA!" she shouted in pain hitting a tree.

"BLITZ!" Tai stated rushing over to her and pulling out an antidote spraying her. "You okay?" before Blitz could answer a metal ring rushed out of nowhere and clamped around the boy's arms pinning them to his sides. "Blitz go Rio tell him to get out of here." Tai asked thinking quickly.

"Nay." She replied sadly slowly backing away.

"Now!" Tai ordered making her scurry away more quickly just in time as Tai was hauled up he immediately spat into the grunt's eyes.

"YOU LITTLE-" he went to slap Tai only for a hand to stop him Tai immediately set eyes with a pair of Purple ones shining with venomous glee.

"Don't hurt him, that's Aura 001 the Boss's Prize experiment you wouldn't want to be in trouble for hitting him would you?"

"Uh, n-no- No ma'am!" the grunt replied. Tai looked away and saw Serperior was nowhere to be found back in its Pokeball maybe but right now several of them were fighting with Hugh trying pin him down but when he started to fight dirty by biting them Hugh was rewarded with a punch to the gut.

"Hugh!" Tai shouted.

Domino however pulled his face towards her. "Don't worry we'll find something for your little friend to do Aura 001"

Tai immediately snapped down hard on Domino's hand making her yelp in pain and pull away. "Get your filthy hands off me you Ugly Witch!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Domino snarled. "I see all that time without proper discipline has given you an attitude!"

"By which you mean mental torture and abuse?!" Tai scoffed.

Domino glared. "Tie them both up and make sure they stay quiet! We've got what we need in a couple of hours we're pulling out to return to Kanto."

"Ma'am!" they stated Rio and Blitz watched from the Bushes Blitz was looking a little tired worried for his friend he quickly found her a Sitirus Berry she ate it while Rio watched. "They're moving come on!" he said to her the two took off after Tai quickly getting on to the truck and staying out of sight.

**YX YX YX**

"Mmmph, Mmrrrgh, mmmm," Tai growled struggling to no avail. A piece of cloth had been tied through his mouth with tape over it. His wrists and ankles had strong metal cuffs while the ring that had been around his upper arms remained a few bands of rope were around his legs as well. Hugh was in a similar position.

He was struggling more fiercely unlike Tai who was resting at this point Hugh fought much more viciously, and had been chained to the wall by the ring around his upper arms as a result.

Tai sighed. "_I don't think we're getting out of this right away, they made sure to make it hard…." _He suddenly heard some noise he glared looking over however coming in were his two Pokémon.

"Viimm miiz" Tai stated in glee, Rio went over and took away Tai's gag. "Thanks bud, think you can break me free?"

"Ra!" he nodded firmly. And within a few minutes Tai was free he hugged them both.

"Thanks you guys! I was really starting to worry for a minute." He told them.

"Mrrphrg?" Hugh grunted giving the younger boy a look.

"Oh you, Hang on!" Tai replied quickly pulling the tape and cloth away, and working on the ropes while Rio took care of the stronger bonds.

Eventually Hugh was also freed. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine once I break their faces." Hugh growled.

"That's a little excessive although usually I'd agree with you." Tai replied, sweat-dropping.

Hugh suddenly shushed him and glanced towards the door of the truck. There were voices. They looked at each other and nodded. When the two grunts opened the door they suddenly saw the two ticked off boys glaring over them jumping up and landing a kick in their faces.

"Rio use Aura Sphere and Blitz use Parabolic Charge!" Tai commanded.

"DENNNAAAAAYYYY!" she shouted while Rio unleashed the attack catching the attention of the Rockets who suddenly saw the electricity flying.

"_Crap what do I do? Serperior is my only Pokemon and he's out of commission!" _Hugh suddenly saw a few yellow Crystals nearby then grinned, they were Max Revives.

"Blaze use Dragon Pulse!" Tai shouted.

POP! "CHAR! CHAAAARRMANNNDERR!" he shouted unleashing the attack the Rockets screamed as they were hit Domino came out with the Pendant Tai had been wearing with the feathers inside in her hand.

Tai instantly saw them and rushed up grabbing the string of the Pendant and pulling as hard as he could "Give it back!" he snarled.

"No way you're the one who stole it you little grease sack!" Domino snarled back.

"If you need these for something then there's no way I'm letting you have em!" Tai shouted as Rio jumped on the back of her head and started pulling at her cheeks Blaze instantly jumped onto his head and unleashed Flamethrower Rio jumped away as the fire charred her face she groaned as she fell back letting go the pendant.

"HA HA!" Tai shouted.

"Serperior you feeling up to battling?" Hugh asked.

"Serp!" he replied.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" he shouted.

"PERRRIORRRR!" he shouted blasting away at several Rocket members however back came the ones with Talon Flames and Muks.

"This we're ready Muddy and Geon go!"

POP! "Brava!"

POP! "Mudkip!"

"Geon use Earth Power and Muddy use Rock tomb!" Tai called.

"Serperior Dragon Pulse!" Hugh called.

"KIIPPP MUD!" he shouted unleashing the attack and hitting a couple of Talonflame who were also hit by the Dragon Pulse all the Muk took High Damage from the Earthpower.

"Parabolic Charge!" Tai shouted.

"DEEEENAAAAAYYY!" she shouted zapping them all while Serperior, Muddy got Clear Geon was hit but he was part ground type so it didn't affect him.

"Whew thank goodness for Ground typing." Tai sighed.

"Our Pokémon!" the Rocket Grunt shouted.

"Quick we need to get the Pokémon we captured out of here!" said the other.

"No you don't Geon use Steel Wing on the Tires Rio use Shadow claw!" Tai commanded the two quickly got to work slashing the tires of several Trucks that had been in the area Tai and Hugh with their Pokémon quickly got to work freeing them.

"Everybody out!" Tai called the Pokémon spent no time escaping however more powerful ones got their revenge such as an Ursaring that used Hammer arm on a Grunt's Machoke knocking it into the Grunt who owned it.

Domino stared incredulously. "You little brats!" she snarled "Alakazam Go!" she shouted. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Mirror Coat!" Hugh shouted.

"Serrrperior!" he shouted the attack reflecting off the Grass Snake and sending it back swiftly and striking Alakazam hard.

"Rio Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted.

"RAAAAAUUU!" he shouted slashing away at Alakazam who used Psychic to blast the little guy back but he managed to skid on his feet.

"Serperior use Leaf storm!" he shouted.

"SERRRRRPE!" he shouted unleashing the barrage of leaves that hit Alakazam hard the Psychic Type growled as he endured the hit.

Domino growled as Serperior used Dragon Pulse sending it flying she quickly recalled it and threw a black tulip that sprouted smoke.

"DOMINO!" Hugh shouted roaring and chasing after her but she was gone. Hugh did Find however a Rocket Grunt. He suddenly punched the guy as hard as he could before grabbing his shirt and pinning him up to the wall. "Where. Is. She?!" he growled.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" the Grunt snapped defiantly.

"Don't lie!" Hugh stated, "you were working with her, where'd she go WHERE IS PURRLION!?"

"Hugh calm down!" Tai called.

"WHERE IS MY SISTERS PURRLION!" Hugh snarled.

The Rocket Grunt defiantly looked away to Tai's horror however growling Hugh started to strangle him. "STOP IT HUGH!" Tai shouted running over and trying to pull the two apart however Hugh was stronger and wouldn't let go.

"SERP!" Serperior shouted shocked by his trainer's behavior.

"Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai suddenly shouted "Aim it at Hugh!"

"Raa?!" Rio muttered shocked.

"Just do it!" Tai snapped Rio obeyed quickly the impact of the orb made Hugh yelped and let go that was when Serperior was able to stop him from going after the Rocket Grunt who was wheezing and coughing running away with his life.

"Are you crazy!?" Tai snapped. "You almost killed him."

"You shouldn't have stopped me they're all scum!" Hugh snapped back.

"Why should I have let you kill him so you can be locked away forever and have Serperior taken away from you!?" he asked "So you can never accomplish your goals!?" Tai was hit with euphony Ash had said something similar to him back in the Orre region he saw Hugh almost tear up and hang his head.

"Tai….thank you….five years ago, Domino that member of Team Rocket stole my little sister's Purrlion, it had been given to her as a present by my Grandfather he taught us everything to do with Pokémon and Pokémon training, those were the best times of my life. Then one day _**she**_ showed up and snatched Purrlion away my Grandfather tried to get Purrlion back but she killed him in retaliation." Hugh stated.

"I'm so sorry…" Tai muttered shocked.

"I was only a little kid, Serperior was just a Snivy then in fact I had just gotten my Pokémon license I couldn't do a thing, that's why I have to get stronger!" Hugh stated.

"With just Serperior?" Tai asked.

"This is our burden we have to face it together alone." Hugh replied.

"I don't think you should you got over powered because not only did they cheat they pretty much type advantage swarmed Serperior and took away your healing factor, if you had more Pokémon you'd be able to fight them better. On top of that I know that having my friends, Pokemon and brother around really helped me in my all-time low."

Hugh glanced over to him and smiled however Blitz started calling out to them. They rushed over to one of the trucks to see that there was a Salamence on it's side breathing heavily with a thick red stripe across it's nose.

"It's a Salamence!" Tai stated as they rushed in.

"It's really sick!" Hugh stated once he examined it.

"Try and catch it! If it's wild we can transport it better!" Tai stated.

"And what if it belongs to a trainer you know what happens when you try to catch a trainer's Pokémon the ball fails." Hugh replied.

"If that happens then I hope you know how to drive this thing because we need to get to Santalune city!" Tai declared.

"That's still another day's walk on foot so regardless of whether or not it works we'll take this anyway." Hugh replied. However there was a slight silence. "You just want me to see if I can catch this thing don't you?"

"Pretty much." Tai smirked. Hugh sighed he stood up and tossed the ball instantly the Pokémon was sucked inside and with no will to struggle the ball signified capture status.

"Alright let's go." Hugh replied they sat in the front of the truck Hugh managed to hot wire it and soon they were zooming off towards Santalune city and reached the Pokémon Center.

"**Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon: Salamence becomes uncontrollable when enraged flying around scorching fields and mountains with the flames in it's mouth it's wings are a mutation of it's prevolved form's desperate desire and Dream to fly." **

Tai looked up to see Hugh coming towards him. "How's Salamence?" Tai asked.

"It's getting treatment so it's hard to say-"

"RAAAAAHHUUUUGGGG!" the came a massive roar, There was shattering and screaming the two boys rushed into see that half the Treatment room had been blown clean off.

"What happened?!" Tai asked.

"Salamence woke up and got scared and in it's delirious state it's gone on a Rampage!" Joy replied.

Tai's eyes widened. "But that means….Santalune city is in trouble!"

* * *

**Muk Learns the Following this way  
Rain Dance- TM 18  
Toxic- TM 06  
Sludge Bomb- Level 26**

**Talonflame learns Fire blast via TM 38 and Alakazam learns Shadow Ball via TM30**

* * *

**and yet another Cliffhanger but we'll learn what happens next time! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Draconian Rampaging

_**Okay so I know a couple of People were asking about Tai's first Gym battle well I promise you next chapter! Tai will challenge a Gym!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**IV-**_**Draconician Rampaging!**_

Tai and Hugh instantly burst through the doors of the Pokémon Center it didn't take them long to track down Salamence who had already blasted a nearby car. "Hugh call it back quick!" Tai stated.

"Good idea!" Hugh replied getting it. "Salamence return!" he called however Salamence dodged the light and rushed forward using Dragon claw to completely shatter the pokeball and knocking the two boys over.

"Not good!" Tai stated. "That was the only sure fire way to stop Salamence, at least an easy way."

"I'll have to capture it again, but we've got to stop it before it destroys Santalune!" Hugh growled.

"Right!" Tai replied as they raced after the Salamence.

Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy had arrived in town pretty exhausted. "I've got a bad feeling that, Aura 001's going to give us grey hairs." Cassidy sighed.

"Assuming we catch him at all." Butch agreed it wasn't long before Salamence roared over their heads knocking them back hard they hit a tree and watched as the enraged Dragon blasted a couple of Gardens with it's Hyper Beam.

"Was that a Salemence?!" they said together.

"It's in a really bad mood but if we catch it we might get back on the boss's good side." Cassidy noted.

"Then let's get cracking." Butch replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Tai and Hugh saw the Dragon type lying down and writhing in pain he snarled trying get something off his neck there was a crackle and in a flash there was a collar with a weird stone in it. "_Could that have been?" _ Tai asked.

"What was that collar?" Hugh asked.

"It might be what's making Salamence so angry and there's something called a Mega Stone in it." Tai replied.

"Mega stone?" Hugh asked.

"I don't know much about them but they have the power to make fully evolved Pokémon temporarily evolve a step further." Tai replied.

"Whoa! I heard Professor Sycamore is studying this." Hugh replied.

"He is?" Tai asked. "Hmmm maybe I'll have a chat with him after we stop Salamence. It's not moving right now, this is our chance!"

"Right," Hugh replied as they slowly emerged from the bush.

Salamence however saw them and snarled. "Easy Salamence we just want to help….but you have to calm down." Hugh soothed.

"There's something around your neck let us help you get it off." Tai added following the older boy's lead.

With a roar Salemence whacked them away with it's tail and flew up crashing into walls as it went.

"Salamence!" Tai called as he and Hugh chased after it when they found it in a park there was a scream. Tai's eyes caught sight of a girl in roller skates she was frozen in fear by the rampaging Pokemon Tai instantly pushed her out of the way of the incoming Dragon claw Salamence seemed to be after them.

Tai pulled out a Pokeball."Sorry Salamence, Geon go, use Dragon Breath!" Tai called.

POP! "VIIIB RAAAAVVVAAAAAAA!" he shouted hitting Salamence hard making it fly off.

"What were you thinking?!" Hugh snapped.

"It was attacking a girl I was just trying to drive it off." Tai argued.

Suddenly a motorcycle appeared it was Officer Jenny with a different design from the ones he had heard of from Ash and seen in Orre and Kanto. "What's going on here?"

"Officer Jenny I don't know how you got here from Kanto, but-"

"Oh! I'm not related to any of the Jenny's in Kanto I have relatives in Hoenn though." Jenny replied. "But that's beside the point."

"There are Jennys in Hoenn?" Tai asked blinking.

"A Salamence that had been sick and injured escaped from the Pokémon Center and went on a rampage there's also something on its neck we think maybe be causing its behavior." Hugh added.

"I see there have been reports about a Salamence rampaging around town." Jenny replied. "None of them said they were sick."

"We only know that because we brought Salamence here he was getting treated when he freaked out and ran." Tai replied.

Jenny nodded in understanding when she suddenly heard her radio. She listened in on it. "Salamence is headed towards the residential area."

"We need to catch it let's go!" Hugh stated as they ran off.

"You get to safety alright?" Tai told the girl who merely nodded he ran off following Jenny and Hugh.

The girl merely nodded watching as Tai, went.

**YX YX YX**

"RAAAUAUUUUGGGGG!" Salamence roared as it struck a nearby road with its Hyper beam it then used Giga Impact and slammed into a nearby building the ring on it's collar was fully visible now.

Tai and co ran as fast as they could, seeing; the destruction hit the area people were already fleeing their homes. "This is horrible…." Tai muttered. "_I can't believe this is the kind of thing Team Rocket wanted me to do…." _he growled clenching his fists. "That's it, Geon go use Dragon breath!"

"VIBBA RAAAVAAAAA!" he shouted hitting Salamence hard.

"Are you crazy, it's sick!" Hugh shouted at him.

"I know but trying to calm it down isn't gonna help." Tai replied, "If we keep chasing it around people are gonna either get hurt or die!"

"RAAUUUGGG!" Salamance roared unleashing, Hyper beam that the group had to dodge.

"Geon use Steel Wing!" Tai called.

"BRRRRAAVAAA!" he shouted slamming into Salamence and knocking him back.

"Go Weavile use Blizzard!" Cassidy shouted.

"WEEAVIILE!" she shouted hitting Salamence hard as well as Geon who was sent into the ground.

"Geon!" Tai called rushing to his side.

"Alright who did that?!" Hugh snarled.

"You'll get an Answer few dare to want." Cassidy stated.

"To tell you more is that of the task!" Butch replied.

"An Evil that shatters the will of the Valiant," Cassidy stated.

"Forcing the light to convert to the shadows," Butch added. As they got back to back.

"You'll fear us for eterinity!" they stated together.

"Thunderous Destruction across the land Cassidy!"

"A blazing fiery wrath it's Butch!"

"A powerful tempest combined we are!" They shouted together. "Take fear of the name TEAM ROCKET!" they declared.

"We don't have time to be playing around with you!" Tai snarled.

"We're not here for you, brat!" Cassidy sneered.

"We want Salamence!" Butch added.

"Well you're not gonna get it Blaze use Flamethrower!" Tai called.

POP! "CHAR! MANNDEERRR!" he roared hitting Weavile with the attack knocking it back Weavile freaked out running around with fire on him until he jumped into a nearby pond.

"Weeeeeeevvveeee." He sighed.

Cassidy faced palmed. "Say nothing please I just caught that Weavile."

"I wasn't going to." Tai blinked before making a glare. "But you're still not getting Salamence!"

"That's what you think go Binacle!" Butch shouted.

POP! "BIN!" he growled.

"Looks like's a grumpy house plant," Tai muttered with a raised eyebrow as he scanned it.

"**Binacle the two handed Pokemon: This Pokemon is actually two living together on one rock. Should they ever fight one will live on a different rock they can stretch and contract taking the rock wherever they go." **

"Odd….Geon use Steel wing!" Tai called.

The shiny Vibrava buzzed at Tai's command and slammed into Binacle knocking it back.

"Use Razor shell!" Butch shouted.

"BINNNAAC!" it shouted throwing it's now glowing blue heads and hitting Blaze and Geon hard.

"Guys!" Tai called.

"RAAAUUUHHUGGGUU!"

"Uh oh!" Tai called Salamence was now snarling its eyes had turned a bright red and it was roaring.

"Salamence!" Hugh called but the Dragon was already on its feet.

"Weavile use Icicle Crash!" Cassidy called.

"WEEAVILL!" he threw large icicles at Salamence however unleashed a Fire Blast, melting the attack.

"Salamence is out of control!" Jenny stated "And if it keeps up the way it is now it could seriously exhaust itself."

"And being sick on Top of that," Tai stated growling.

"Salamence stop!" Hugh suddenly said as the Dragon type took off again.

"Geon after it!" Tai called.

"MAnetric stop Salamence with Thunder Wave!" Jenny called.

POP "MANNE ET!" he shouted hitting Salamence with a strange ring of electricity wrapped around Salamence and it started to take effect.

"Weavile stop that Manetric!" Cassidy called.

"WEAVILE!"

"Blaze use Flamethower!" Tai called.

"CHARRRR!" he shouted hitting Weavile and knocking it down it glared as Blaze Glared back. Geon managed to land a steel wing on Binacle knocking it back a little.

Tai growled as the two Rockets shouted at him to get out of the way. "Hugh go get Salemence!" Tai stated.

"What?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah it's your Pokemon isn't? You have to help him!" Tai replied.

Hugh took this in but nodded and ran off. "Hey get back here!" Butch shouted to Hugh and tried to chase the boy only to be stopped.

"No way," Tai shouted as he Rio, Blaze and Geon snarled.

"You're really getting on my nerves Weavile Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"Weavile." He shouted unleashing the attack Tai's eyes widened as he saw it spread out towards them over the heads of Blaze and Geon.

"Look out!" Tai shouted as he and Rio had to move from the attack. "That was a dirty trick!" he snarled.

"Heh so what, all's fair in love and battles." Cassidy replied.

"Cheaters never win! Geon use Dragon breath!" Tai shouted.

"VIIIIBRAAAA!" he shouted throwing attack at Weavile who was caught right in it.

"Binacle use Dual Chop on that Vibrava!" Butch shouted.

"BINNNNA!" he shouted hitting Geon hard.

"VVIVI!" he shouted hitting the ground.

"Geon are you okay!?" Tai called Geon struggled to get up.

"CHARMAN!" he shouted, hitting Binacle with metal claw.

"Blaze you have to wait for a command…good choice of move though." Tai half smirked.

"You're not exactly one to talk anymore Aura 001!" Cassidy snarled.

"Right!" Butch added.

"Weavile use Slash!" Cassidy shouted.

"Binacle use Dual Chop!" Butch shouted.

"BINNNNNN/WEEAAVEEE!" they shouted charging.

"Geon use Earth Power!" Tai called.

"VIIIIIBRAAAAVA!" he shouted slamming down and unleashing the attack on them.

"Alright now Blaze use Dragon pulse!" Tai shouted.

"CHAAAAAAARRR!" he roared unleashing the rainbow colored beam that became a Dragon head and swallowed, the two Rocket Pokémon whole. This blasted them back into their trainers.

"GAAHHH!" they shouted as they hit the trees.

"Let's wrap this up! Dragon breath, Aura Sphere, Flamethrower!"

"RAAAAAA RAH!"

"BRAAABAAAA!" Geon shouted unleashing the attack.

"CHAAAARR!" Blaze shouted as all three attacks came roaring towards them, and exploding on contact.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIINNNN!" they shouted disappearing.

"Yes!" Tai cheered before hearing an explosion. "Salamence!" Tai shouted racing as fast as he could. "Come on you guys we've gotta help Hugh and Officer Jenny!"

Eventually Tai came to find Salamence battling hard completely enraged by the collar now as if it was trying to prevent something.

"I thought you paralyzed that thing!" Hugh growled.

"I did it's resisting the effects." Jenny stated.

"Guys!" Tai called as he raced up seeing Salamence in pain. "Blitz come on out!"

POP! "Ney Nay!" she shouted glaring up at the large Dragon a little unnerved by its behavior.

"Why that one?!" Hugh asked.

"Dedenne is part Fairy that's your plan isn't it!?" Jenny stated.

"Part of it yeah really hoping it works." Tai replied, "Blitz use Play Rough!" Tai called.

"DEDENNAAAY!" she shouted rushing forward and unleashing the attack on him.

"RAAAUUUGG!" Slamanece roared falling on a couple of knees.

"Okay now let's get that Collar off, Hugh let's go!" Tai stated.

"Right!" Hugh replied racing with him Blitz Rio, Blaze and Geon at their sides they quickly jumped on and the Dragon type in alarm took off.

"Ooh!" Jenny cried as she watched Manetric growled watching warily.

"RAAAH/CHAR!" the two shouted as they stabbed into the Collar Geon was whacking it with Steel Wing while Blitz was draining it Hugh and Tai pried and pried at it.

"We've gotta make this work!" Tai called.

"It's coming one more!" Hugh stated.

"Okay! Guys give it all you got!" Tai shouted. with a growl and roar the collar came off. They smiled as Salamence came down hard.

"SALAMENCE!" Tai cried out.

**YX YX YX**

"_So the Subject was able to resist the effects of the Collar?" _Giovanni asked.

"It would appear so the next prototype shouldn't have this problem." Domino replied.

"_Yes,_ _I have commissioned Jessie and James to find out everything they can about Mega Evolution and report it to me if this is to work we need full understanding." _Giovanni replied.

"I understand." Domino replied. "What are your orders?"

"_A Certain area needs investigation but be warned it will take time and effort to find and uncover it." _Giovanni replied faxing some papers Domino read them over and smirked.

**YX YX YX**

Tai woke up in the middle of the Night he looked up to see Hugh asleep by Salamence who was resting after his treatment (Nurse Joy didn't like the idea of them having to battle Salamence.) Tai did feel like he made it worse. "I know your there." Hugh muttered.

"Eeep!" Tai yelped.

"You're worried about Salamence right?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah," Tai replied.

"Well, don't you need to focus on you need to do, you mentioned you were going to challenge the gyms in Kalos?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah, I did." Tai replied.

"Well then focus on that, I'll worry about Salamence." Hugh replied.

"Yeah, but I'm worried cause you are, that's what friends do they worry together. That's what I learned." Tai replied.

"Raf!" Rio nodded firmly.

Hugh smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are friends, but as your friend I want you to go win the badge Nurse Joy said that Salamence will be better."

Tai smiled. "I'll win it for all of us." Tai replied giving the sleeping Salamence a pat. "Ya hear that? So rest up, I, want your eyes clear so you can gaze at my first badge!"

Hugh chuckled at that. "Yeah you go do that, try not to blind us okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Tai laughed as he and Hugh shook hands.

* * *

_**Weavile learns the following this way.  
**_Blizzard- TM14  
Icicle Crash- Egg Move  
Dark Pulse-level 47 in Gen VI  
Slash- prevolution only move with Sneasel at level 35

_**Binacle learns Razor shell at level 45 and Dual Chop as an ORAS move tutor. Salamence learns Hyper Beam via TM15 and Fire Blast via TM38 Manetric must relearn Thunder wave via Heart Scale to get it**_

* * *

_**WHEW! I did it I dragged this out I always do two thousand words for Plots that seem to short as a rule but I'm glad this worked out don't worry I have a way to make the next chapter longer! But I'll be going back to Hoenn after this! I wanted to finish this up for you the Fans but don't worry KHBBF's next chapter is based off a thirty minute episode so it shouldn't be too long**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!...**_

_**It is hard to type with a band aid on your finger -_-**_


	5. Battling Friction and a Lack of!

_**^^ alright back again, ready for Tai's first Gym battle?**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**V-Battling Friction and a lack of!**

Tai's eyes snapped open he quickly showered and headed for breakfast. His Pokémon ate as he scarfed down the food from the Pokémon Center Cafeteria. Rio and the others gobbled down their food and it wasn't long before they were ready to challenge the gym. "You guys ready?! We're gonna challenge the Santalune Gym and earn our first Gym badge!" Tai declared.

All of his Pokémon roared in excitement and triumph. "Then let's go!" Tai shouted as they all raced towards the gym. Tai hadn't even bothered to recall them he and the others raced towards the Gym and then Tai crashed into the door, his arm getting bent fighting as he tried to rip the door open. "Ow…."

"Raaauii!" Rio cried as the others stared in shock.

"Oh are you going to challenge the gym," asked a voice.

Tai moved to see a man standing there, "Yeah why?"

"The Gym leader; is out right now but she'll be back around one o clock. Can you wait till then?" the man asked.

"Yeah…..I guess I can." Tai sighed.

Hearing this news Tai recalled his team and sat dejectedly on a bench with Rio. "And the battle spirit fizzles out." He huffed.

"Ra," Rio grunted.

"Ummm," Said a quiet voice.

Tai perked up and looked to see the girl from last night, she was wearing a bike helmet, shoulder and Knee pads with green eyes tan skin an indication of being in the sun a lot she also had dark brown hair.

"Can I help you?" Tai asked.

"Ummmm, can I uh….um…..eeeek." she stuttered.

"Yes?" Tai asked.

She squeaked Tai, just stared until finally. "Can I teach you how to roller skate!?" she asked stuffing some strange device into his hands he blinked and slowly nodded.

Later Tai screamed as he crashed face first into the ground face planting he sighed as he pulled his head up. He looked to see all of his Pokémon giggling at him.

"Don't laugh!" he snapped.

"Remember you have to move your legs side to side like this." the girl Amalee who demonstrated a side to side motion with her feet.

"How can I do that when I can't even stand?" Tai asked thankful for his Goggles, helmet and knee and elbow pads he tried to stand only to fall on his back. "Ow." Amalee helped him up.

"Don't worry, you'll be up and running in no time." She replied.

"Can I ask? Why you're giving me free lessons like this?" Tai asked.

Amlee's eyes darted from side to side as a blush appeared on her face. "Umm, 'cause you saved me, that's all."

"Oh?" Tai asked. "Oh! Yeah, you're that girl I pushed out of the way!" he stated with a smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

That seemed to make Amalee blush deeper. "Think nothing of It." she replied pulling him up. "Now let's see you master those blades."

Tai sighed. "Alright." he replied practicing some more eventually he was able to move around some when he saw the time. "OH! One o clock I've gotta go, thanks Amalee!" he called recalling his Pokémon and darting off towards the Gym Rio following close behind him.

"Hey wait!" Amalee stated following him.

**YX YX YX**

"WAAAAAAAHHAAAA!" Tai screamed as he hit the door with a thud, "so much for stopping."

"Raaa ruiii!" Rio stated going over to him, looking down on him.

"I'm okay, Rio. I'll be better when I take these extensions off." Tai replied removing the device from the bottom of his shoes. "I need to return them to Amalee later." He replied tucking them into his bag for safe keeping.

He entered the room and the two found themselves staring at awe. "Wow check out these pictures." He replied seeing some of various Pokémon in their homes. "They're absolutely amazing. I've never seen Photographs like these." He awed.

"Raaaauuu!" Rio agreed.

"There all bug types; I wonder if this is a bug type gym." Tai muttered before seeing a door which he entered. "Hello! I challenge you to a Gym battle!" he called loudly just as Ash had done in Duel Square last year.

"I accept your challenge!" said a female voice coming forward was a girl with blond hair a couple of the locks looked similar to Alexa's she had the same green eyes she had a white sleeveless shirt with green pants sporting many pockets . "My name is Viola of the Santalune Gym."

"I'm Tai Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I'm here for a gym badge!"

"Well you know you have to earn it right?" Viola asked.

"Of course so bring it on!" Tai called.

"This battle will be two on two," said the man from before Tai turned to see that he was in fact the referee.

"Two, on two?" Tai asked.

"Yes the gyms you'll see throughout any region have various battle rules you'll have to follow." Viola replied.

"I see." Tai replied pulling out a Pokeball. "Okay Rio you're up first."

"Raaa ruii!" Rio shouted excitedly jumping into the field getting into a battle stance.

"Riolu huh, fighting type good choice." Viola replied pulling out her own Pokeball.

"Surskit, I choose you!" Viola called.

POP. "Surrssss." The Pokémon Viola called out had a small blue body with a yellow antenna on top and four long spindly legs and a blush sticker.

"It's kind of weird looking." Tai muttered to himself as he scanned it.

"**Surskit, the Pond skater Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Masquerain: It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. These Pokémon usually live on ponds but can be found in puddles almost anywhere after an evening shower." **

"Bug and water type huh?" Tai stated. "Rio's definitely got the advantage here, use Sky Uppercut!" Tai called.

"Raaaaaaaa!" Rio charged forward, his fist glowing with power.

"Surskit Ice beam!" Viola shouted.

"Surrsssssss KIITTTT!" she shouted stopping Rio in his tracks.

"Rio get out of there!" Tai called.

"Raaa!" Rio called instantly jumping away as Surskit continued to use Ice beam Tai suddenly noticed something.

"_It's not aiming at Rio….it's OH NO!"_ Tai screamed in his thoughts, it was too late however Rio was trapped slipping and sliding on the ice and falling trying to get up.

"Rio!" Tai shouted glaring at the Ice field it was impossible for Rio to move around now.

"Surskit use Signal Beam!" Viola shouted.

"SURRRSSSS!" the strange colored Beam roared forward hitting Rio sending him bouncing some ways away.

"Oh no!" Tai called unaware that Amalee was watching hiding herself away.

"Picture perfect, use Signal Beam again!" Viola called.

"Rio use quick attack to move!" Tai called.

"Ra!" Rio responded trying to use quick attack he ended up streaking into the wall, hitting his head.

"Rio!" Tai called. He suddenly remembered how Amalee moved around. "Quick, outward motion side to side like I was told!" Tai called.

"Ra!" Rio stated getting it he slowly got up he moved his legs in and out practicing.

Tai felt his heart rise into his throat.

"Surskit use Ice Beam!" Viola called.

"SURRSSSSKIT!"

"RAH!" Rio shouted moving right.

"You did it!" Tai cheered.

"Raa ruu raaa!" Rio cheered.

"Not over yet use Quick attack!" Tai called.

"RAAAH!" Rio called moving quickly and ramming into Surskit, knocking him back however Rio went with them and received some damage as well.

"Use Ice Beam Surskit." Viola called.

"Dodge it!" Tai called Rio was able to slide away Viola gritted her teeth but stayed calm.

"Surskit use Sticky web!" She called.

"Sursk kit, kit, kit!" the sticky web splatted out and Rio was instantly trapped.

"Use Shadow Claw to free yourself!" Tai called.

"Rah RRRR RA!" he slashed away at the web but was hit with a signal beam.

"Rio use Quick attack!" Tai called.

"RAAAH!" he called ramming into Surskit once more causing more damage to himself and Surskit.

"Rio!" Tai called.

"Surskit use Signal beam!" Viola called.

"Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted.

The two Pokemon quickly used their attacks clashing with each other there was a small explosion when the dust cleared it was obvious neither one was battling.

"Both Riolu and Surskit are unable to battle, this battle is a draw." The Ref called.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon Tai sighed. "Thanks buddy take a good long rest."

"Don't think just because you scratched by a win that means you'll get the badge." Viola told him hotly. "You still have one more Pokemon to beat go Vivillon!" she called.

POP! "Viiiiiii!" it called it was a large Butterfree or Beautifly like Pokemon that fluttered above them.

"Vivillon." Tai muttered pulling out his Pokedex to scan it.

"**Vivillon the Scale Pokémon: The patterns on Vivillon's wings depend on the Climate and Topography of their habitat, or where they evolve. Villion with many different patterns are found all over the world." **

Tai growled racking his brain. "_According to the Dex, Vivillon is Bug and Flying, I could use Blaze and get rid of this ice field but that thing could have sleep powder or something that might render the attempt to melt the ice useless, I need to find a way to counter this thing and move around at the same time….Underground that's it!" _

"Blitz I choose you!" Tai called.

POP! "Nay, nay!" she slipped a little on the battle field but held some balance.

"Hang tough Blitz that won't bother you for long!" Tai called.

"Ney." She muttered glaring up at Vivillon.

"Begin!" the Ref called.

"Use Dig!" Tai called.

"Ney, ney!" she shouted diving underground Viola growled with that advantage she wouldn't be able to use Sleep Powder.

"Alright use Giga impact from where you are!" Tai called.

"DEEENNAAAY!" she shouted ramming into Vivillon landing slipping on the battle field.

"Now's your chance Vivillon use Sleep Powder!" Viola shouted.

"VIVIII!" she shouted allowing a green powder to fall.

"Blitz get back underground quickly!" Tai called.

"NAY!" she shouted getting underground just barely.

Viola grinned however getting an idea. "Cover the field with Sleep powder."

"VIIIVIII!" she shouted quickly cornering Tai and Blitz.

"_Crap." _Tai growled in his thoughts. "_Don't panic! You can still win this. _Blitz use Parabolic Charge from underground.

"DENNNAAAAAAYYY!" she shouted shooting the attack from underground and hitting Vivillon.

"VIIIIIII!" she screamed in pain.

"Awesome use Parabolic Charge again!" Tai called.

"DEEENNAAAY!" she shouted managing to hit Vivillion before she could dodge.

"Alright!" Tai cheered.

"Vivillon use Psychic!" Viola called a growl in her voice."

Vivillon wasted no time her eyes lit up brightly and the beam blasted Blitz from the ground.

"NAAAAYYY!" She shouted being thrown.

"Vivillon use Gust!" Viola called wasting no time.

"VIVIVIIIVIIIIII!" the intense wind that Blitz felt hurled her into the air.

"BLITZ!" Tai shouted.

The little electric mouse screamed but had a soft but dangerous landing. "Ney, Nay dedeeeedeeenaaayyy!" she growled struggling it was sticky net.

"Where'd that come from!?" Tai shouted.

"Well I wasn't just aiming at your Riolu you know." Viola chuckled. "Finish this with Psychic!"

"VIIIIIIII!" she shouted.

"Blitz use Parabolic charge!" Tai shouted.

"NEAAAAAYYYYY!" she shouted the attack colliding with Psychic and pushing back.

"Keep it up more power don't let Psychic hit!" Tai called.

"NEEEEEEEYYYY!" she shouted putting as much as she could in that attack it finally burst through and hit Vivillon with the Psychic energy that it was still shooting it caused enough damage to knock Vivillon out and free herself she collapsed happy the battle was over.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Dedenne wins the Victor is Tai Ketchum!" the Ref called.

"We did it!" Tai stated picking up Dedenne. "You were great Blitz take a good rest." He replied recalling her.

"Well, you won here's the Insect Badge." Viola replied firmly, "But I wouldn't call that a good battle, it seemed like you were pushing your Pokemon there at the end, if you want to win fine. But remember to think about them. If you keep battling like that you'll never be a good trainer!"

Tai blinked, but nodded taking the badge, feeling bad he would never push his Pokémon to hard he left with a thank you and headed to the Pokémon Center.

**YX YX YX **

As he sat there looking at the badge he felt strange. "_I'll admit that wasn't one of my best battles…." _

The Ringer went off and Nurse Joy, and Wigglytuff, came out with Rio and Blitz on a stretcher. "Both your Pokémon have recovered."

"How are they?" Tai asked.

"Your Dedenne was pretty close to being out of Electricity, but she should be just fine now. Rio should be just fine as well." Joy replied.

"That's great!" Tai replied relieved as he caught the two in his arms. "We got our first badge! How awesome is that?"

"Dennay nay/Rooooo!" the two cheered when they saw Amalee come in.

"Tai you did it you won!" she shouted rushing over to her.

"So you saw my battle huh?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I did. That Floozy doesn't know what she's talking about." Amalee said.

"Floozy?! Hold on, I admit I felt a little insulted. But she's a gym leader I'm sure…" Tai suddenly felt a pit in his chest. He looked at the ground. "Anyway why do you care, it's not like it affected you."

"Don't you know? A woman is one half of a man in Marriage." Amalee replied simply.

Tai just stared. Once he was able process what she said. "WHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?! No, I mean No I mean PIE!" he shouted running as fast as he could.

"Huh!? Tai come back!" Amalee shouted chasing after him. "Tai!" she called looking everywhere for him "Tai! Sweetums!" she called looking around.

Tai poked his head out of a nearby tree when he saw her leave. "Aww man it's too early to think about that. I wanna do kid stuff, it's bad enough I didn't get to enjoy life as a Baby or a little, little kid! _Sigh _What am I complaining about I got to be a trainer right after I was born…." He hung his head. "Rio I'm messed up."

"Raa, Raaa." Rio sighed patting his back as did Blitz. Suddenly the tree fell over Tai yelped as it fell he turned to see a large Beetle like Pokémon with large horns unlike the brown silver Ash told him about this one was a Periwinkle blue with yellow horns.

"It's a Pinsir!" Tai stated pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokemon: Pinsir, will grip prey in it's horns until it is torn in half. The thorns on it's horns make it almost impossible to escape, this Pokemon can grip foes weighing twice it's weight." **

The Pinsir Tai quickly found belonged Amalee. "You're not seriously gonna go crazy clingy girl are you?! Guuhh." Tai growled pulling out a Pokeball. "This time I won't fool around! Go Blaze!" Tai called.

POP! "CHAR!" Blaze shouted as it glared up at the much larger Pokemon.

"Alright Pinsir use X-Scissor!" she called.

"PIINNSSII!" it roared rushing towards him.

"Dodge it!" Tai called.

"CHAR!" he shouted jumping away from the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"CHHAAAAARRR!" he roared hitting the bug type with the intense fire knocking it back a little.

"Use Double Team!" Amalee called.

"PIN, PIN, Pin!" it shouted running forward making copies of itself.

"Char?!" Blaze yelped surprised by the sudden increase of targets.

"Close Combat!" Amalee shouted.

"PINSIR!" they shouted gaining up on Blaze and beating on him sending him into the ground.

"Blaze, are you okay?!" Tai called.

Blaze let out a small roar as he pulled himself up, "Hang in there!" Tai called.

"Use, close Combat again!" Amalee shouted.

"PINNSSSIIIRRR!" it shouted rushing forward with it's copies."

"Blaze hit 'em all with Dragon Pulse!" Tai called.

"CHARRRRR MAAAANNNN!" Blaze shouted spinning around and hitting all the copies making them fade Tai suddenly saw one move slightly slower than the others get towards Blaze with it's Pincers.

"Blaze Flamethrower at three O' Clock!" Tai called.

Blaze quickly jumped up to the left as Pinsir came down and then unleashed a flamethrower attack on him knocking back some more.

"Nice Blaze!" Tai cheered.

Amalee growled, "use Guillotine!" she shouted.

"SIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" it roared it's Pinsir glowing and growing large and sharp.

"Get out of there!" Tai called.

Blaze moved around dodging every blow the attack moved in and crushed several large rocks in the area.

Blitz and Rio were jumping up and down shouting, as Tai racked his brain. He gasped when Blaze was cornered.

"Go in for the kill Pinsir!" Amalee shouted.

"Dragon Pulse!" Tai shouted thinking quickly.

"CHAAAARRRRR!" he shouted hitting Pinsir and knocking him back stopping Guillotine.

"Awesome now finish this with Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"CHAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" Blaze called.

Pinsir only had time to look up and yelp before the attack hit him head on and exploded. Amalee gasped seeing Pinsir roasted with Swirls in his eyes. "Siiiiiiirrrrrrrr." It coughed.

"Aww!" Amalee gasped. "Pinsir are you okay?!" she asked.

"What's your deal?! You a cut a tree down with me in it! Then you sick your Pinsir on me! If that's how you plan to pick up dates then I'm afraid you're gonna grow up old and alone!" Tai snapped.

Instantly Amalee started to cry, Pinsir shot a dirty look at Tai who started to regret coming on so harshly. "Hey don't that! Come on stop it!" but Amalee continued to cry.

"Amalee, I'm sorry okay. But you did kind of attack me." Tai stated.

Amalee started to settle down, she looked up at him and hiccupped looking up at him. "I'm sorry…" she muttered. "I just got so mad. When you ran off like that."

"Look, if you wanna dream about who you're gonna marry that's your business." Tai told her. "But you should enjoy the time you have right now get it?"

Amalee nodded. "Yeah I think so." She replied as Tai helped her up.

"I do wanna thank you though. If you hadn't taught me to skate, I wouldn't have been able to beat Viola's Sirskit and now I can skate."

"It'll be a while before you can say that but keep practicing." Amalee told him making Tai flinch comically.

"Uhh well, I'll do that." Tai sighed.

"Hey Tai the closest Gym from here is in Lumiose city!" Amalee told him.

"Lumiose city huh? Awesome then that's where we're going next!" he told his three Pokémon who cheered.

"Good luck Tai." Amalee told him sweetly.

Tai nodded. "Yeah you too, See ya!" he called turning towards the next route and heading out of the city.

**YX YX YX **

Tai and Rio were on Route four he was on a higher path that over saw, the road, just for fun. He was also hoping to see a new Pokémon he wanted to capture. "According to the map we stay on this road we'll be in Lumiose City in no time."

"RA!" Rio stated pointing.

"What is it?" Tai asked he suddenly saw a familiar face it was Ash with a blonde haired boy with a blie jumpsuit with yellow highlights and glasses around his age and a little girl with blonde hair a white tutu and black outfit with a yellow bag strapped around her shoulder and waste. Tai noted that she seemed to look similar to the boy. Then there was a girl with a pink hat a black dress with a red skirt black stockings and honey colored hair, "No way!"

* * *

**Vivillon learns the Following this way  
**_Psychic TM29  
Gust- Relearn move  
Sleep Powder relearn_

**Surskit learns the Following this way  
**_Protect TM 17  
Sticky Web lv 46, 38 in ORAS  
Signal Beam- Egg move  
Ice Beam TM 13_

**Pinsir learns the following this way  
**_Guillotine- Level 47, 50 in ORAS  
X-Scissor Level 29, 33 in ORAS  
Double Team TM32  
Close Combat Egg move_

_**Slightly a cliffhanger but not much one guess what the next chapters going to be about ^_^ some of the chapters will be episodes from the Show **__**itself with my own twists so look forward to it! I am kind of hoping the Gym battle was bad because that was intended you'll see why later**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race

_**So last chapter was a bit of a Cliffhanger my plan for this story is to have it overlap with the XY anime from time to time, starting with this very important episode! So I'm excited this is up I knew a few of you have been looking forward to the episode**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**VI-Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!**

Tai slowly followed the group from above he wasn't sure how to approach them. As far as Ash knew he was in Straiton City by now.

"As long as we're going through Lumiose City I'd really like to take a shot at the Lumiose city Gym battle." Ash noted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

Tai noted the older blonde getting nervous. "It's probably a good idea to keep in mind you haven't been in the Kalos region long, on top of that there's that rule about the number of badges you need. I have an idea why don't you utilize this time to catch another Kalos Pokémon?" he asked.

"Hey good idea," Ash replied looking around Tai instantly ducked behind a tree. "Now where could my next, Kalos Pokemon be?" he asked.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu muttered.

Bonnie was about to speak up when she suddenly saw Tai move in the bushes, "There's a boy up there." She stated pointing.

Ash and the other two looked up Tai was trying really hard not to be seen ducking down low. "I don't see anything." The older girl noted.

"You shouldn't make up stories Bonnie." The older boy said.

"But I really did see someone." Bonnie whined.

"Nay, nay!" her Dedenne agreed.

"Hold on a sec." Ash replied, getting close to the area. "Tai, come out." He said sternly. The jig was up Tai and Rio slowly appeared from the bushes.

He nervously waved. "What's up?" Tai asked.

"Raaauu," Rio muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Uhhh well…" Tai muttered before explaining what happened.

"You missed your plane!?" Ash yelped. "How did I know that was gonna happen?!" he sighed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu added.

Tai shot him a look, "I tried to get another one right away, but storms in that region made it impossible to get there, then I got mixed up and made my way out to Aquacorde then I had to head back to Santalune but before that I decided it would just be wasting even more time if I tried to get to Unova so I decided to just stay here and go to Unova after." He explained.

"I see." Ash muttered crossing his arms. "Well looking forward to it bro, these are my new friends."

"Serena." He pointed to the girl in the pink hat, wearing a red and black dress.

"Clemont," He pointed to the older Blonde.

"Bonnie."

"This is Dedenne." She said holding up a boy Dedenne.

"Nay, Nay." He happily chirped.

Tai scratched behind the little guy's ears. "I have a Dedenne just like you."

"Wow, Tai can I see?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, Blitz let's go!" he shouted throwing the Pokeball up.

POP! "Neeey naa!" she chirped looking to see the other Dedenne instantly the two began to play.

"So why did you decide to go on a journey Serena?" Clemont asked.

Serena didn't say anything but took out a blue handkerchief and turned to Ash. "I wanted to give this back to you." Serena said placing a handkerchief in his hands. "It's yours. Ash remember back when you went to Professor Oak's summer camp? You let me borrow this way back then."

"Huh?"

_**Cue Flashback….**_

"_Where is everybody?! Where'd you all go?!" a sudden rustling made Serena turn and run but being tangled over her own feet she fell._

_She watched in horror as the bush shook more and more, coming from the bust was a Poliwag. "Poli? Poloo!" it shouted running off._

"_I didn't even want to come to this camp, not ever! MOMMMMYYY!" Serena screamed._

_There was a stronger rustling this time she froze staring at fear closing her eyes as tears rushed out. But the next one to come was a boy her age with large brown eyes and dark messy cyan hair with a yellow shirt part of it which ended in a Pokeball was red he was wearing a pair of blue shorts._

"_Poliwag?" he asked looking around, he saw Serena. "Hey what are you doing? Who are you?" Serena merely looked at him. "My name's Ash what's the matter?" he asked._

_Serena had tried to move, "I fell now, my leg, really hurts." She replied._

_Ash knelt down. "Don't worry. See this, this Good luck Charm will make it better." He pulled out a blue handkerchief and wrapped it around her leg. "All done, now watch this pain, pain go away, feel better right away!" he waved his hands over it like a magician. _

_Serena tried to stand but she felt pain shoot up her knee. "It's still hurts!" _

_Ash stood up. "Never give up till the very end!" he held out his hand for her. She took it and quickly she was pulled up into a short hug but she felt her heart beat very fast. "You did it! Come on the campsite is back this way. I think we should be getting back kay?" Ash told her pulling her along gently._

_**End Flash back…**_

"So that's the same Handkerchief?" Bonnie asked.

"Nay nay?"

"Ash's Handkerchief!" Tai stated.

"Raaau!" Rio agreed.

"I wanted to give it back to you but never had the chance, in fact. The Day I was gonna go home I was going to run it back to you, but Professor Oak told me you had gotten sick and had to be sent home." Serena replied.

"Yeah, there's no way I could forget that part." Ash sighed. He implied the fact that he had gotten sick at camp was what he was referring to maybe just the disappointment of missing the rest but Tai and Clemont got the feeling there was something more to it.

"But now I remember you, the girl with the straw hat, I can't believe that was you talk about lucky!" he replied as she blushed. "And you came all that way for this?" he asked impressed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Ash, thank you," Serena replied as Ash took it. "Not even just that I really wanted to see you again, we met in Santalune city but you didn't remember me at all!" she pouted giving him a dirty look.

Ash laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu scolded, everyone chuckled.

"When I saw the news about Garchomp on TV I knew it was time to track you down!" Serena stated.

"What about a Garchomp?" Tai asked.

"Team Rocket had some device that made Garchomp very angry and go Bezerk, it was a lot of work getting that collar off." Ash replied.

"Team Rocket! Ahh man can't they leave you alone?!" Tai asked.

"Honestly Tai…..I've been asking myself that for the past five years." Ash sighed.

"Five? Oh yeah, you're gonna be fifteen in May this year!" Tai grinned. His expression changed when the ground began to rumble.

"What's that noise?" Bonnie asked out in the distance was a rocky grey colored Rhino like Pokemon charging towards them. They quickly screamed and broke apart Blitz, Bonnie Dedenne and Serena on one side and Pikachu Rio, Clemont Ash and Tai on the other.

"Waaah!" Bonnie cried.

"I knew it Rhyhorn!" Serena called.

"And there's more!" Clemont yelped Tai pulled out his Pokedex to scan them.

"**Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokémon: Rhyhorn runs in a straight line smashing everything in its path, it can shatter steel blocks and skyscrapers in its charge but won't be bothered by the pain till the next day." **

Tai put away his Pokedex as the Rhyhorn passed. "Those Rhyhorns had people riding them." He noted.

"It's a Rhyhorn race!" Serena stated.

"Race," Ash asked. Suddenly there was the sound of a motor behind them. Officer Jenny she wasn't pleased.

"What do you think you're all doing?! You're not supposed to be here! You're right in the middle of the Rhyhorn Race track!" Jenny Scolded.

"The Rhyhorn Race track?!" Everyone minus Serena asked.

**XY XY XY **

They had to explain everything making Jenny ease up on them she took them to where the Rhyhorn's would be completing their race. "This is Odyssey Village where the Rhyhorn race begins. The Course starts here goes through the forest and then comes back." She explained.

"_Things are heating up on Day two of this exciting Rhyhorn race in the lead is number five Eaan!" _the Announcers.

"Wow, a Rhyhorn Race never seen one before!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Rhyhorn races are quite popular in the Kalos region." Clemont noted.

"There are special race tracks for Rhyhorn Races in bigger cities this course is actually kind of easy." Serena stated.

"Whoa you sure know a lot!" Ash replied to her.

"Yeah I guess so. Okay an official Rhyhorn Race consists of six Rhyhorn see?" She added.

"Wow," Ash muttered.

"Easy enough to remember," Tai nodded.

"There's a special Race tomorrow that anyone can participate in Ash, if you and your brother are interested you both should give it a try."

"Heck ya!" Tai stated.

"I'm in!" Ash added.

"Chu Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Raaauuu!" Rio howled in delight.

**XY XY XY **

"Chose your Rhyhorn for the race, from these, right here." The lady told the two.

"Cool." Ash muttered

"Wow so, we can pick from any of these?" Tai stated.

"Sure go ahead! and Pick any Rhyhorn that interests you." the Lady replied.

"Awesome!" the two cheered as did their Pokemon.

"Well I need to get back to work have a great race you two." Officer Jenny told them.

"We will." Tai told her.

"Thanks for everything officer Jenny." Ash added. "Bye." Once she was gone the two turned to the two turned to the Rhyhorn. "I wonder which one I should choose." Ash muttered.

"Each one is so cute!" Bonnie cooed. Ash nodded as he as he went to go towards one from behind.

"Uh Ash-"Tai muttered seeing Rhyhorn tense up.

"Ash, don't that! If you approach a Rhyhorn from behind, it might begin to panic and then run." Serena warned. "Do this, come in from the front and move very slowly." The Rhyhorn growled a bit already having sensed Ash. "There, there it's okay." Serena soothed Rhyhorn settled down almost instantly and cooed at her touched. "See?"

"Whoaaa Rhyhorn tamer!" Tai muttered.

"Yeah, amazing!" Ash muttered in awe.

"pikaa!" Pikachu added.

Serena smiled. "Now this Rhyhorn seems to be really smart and Gentle." She giggled as Rhyhorn made a sound of happiness.

"Wow sounds good so I choose you!" Ash stated. "Nice to meet, you Rhyhorn."

"Rhhhyyy!" he replied.

Tai inched his way around to face a Rhyhorn he held out his hand and rubbed his horn the Rhyhorn cooed at the affection. "I think I'll go with you. Hi Rhyhorn I'm Tai."

"Rhyhorn!" he stated making the younger raven chuckle.

"Wow I'm impressed." Clemont noted. "Serena you're so good at handling Rhyhorn."

Serena blushed, "Thank you, see the truth is my mother was a Rhyhorn Racer and she made sure I knew how to handle them from the time I was a little girl." Serena replied.

"Whoa so does that mean you want to become a Rhyhorn Racer too?" Ash asked. Tai perked up in curiosity.

"Well, Rhyhorn racing is fine but the truth is I think there might be something I'd like to do even more so I haven't made any decisions yet." Serena replied.

"It sounds to me like you want to find your own path." Clemont noted. Serena nodded.

"Hey Serena, since you know so much about Rhyhorn racing do you think you could teach me and Tai some of the basics like the rules and how to ride?" Ash asked. Tai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, please?" the younger boy asked.

"Uhh mee?!" Serena stuttered.

"It would be a really big help, we don't know anything at all." Clemont replied.

"Please Serena?" You're the Expert!" Bonnie added.

"Okay I guess so." Serena replied.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Thanks!" Tai instantly stated. The kids continued to talk unaware that they were being watched some ways away by familiar foes.

"The Twerp and Pikachu and Aura 001, talk about luck!" Jessie stated with a grin.

"And they've got Rhyhorn Racing on the brain." James added.

"If you've got a Rhyhorn you've got something!" Meowth added.

POP! "Wobbuffet!" he added popping out from behind only for James to pull him back.

"You know the saying, mess with the Rock type get the horn?" Jessie sneered. "Those Pokémon have power to spare, and reeling them in with Twerp B and Pikachu will definitely make the boss grin."

"Ear to ear," James added.

"So let's take the Rhyhorn by the horn!" Meowth confirmed.

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

**XY XY XY **

Serena giggled as she came out wearing a pink undershirt with heart patches on her left hip. "Tada!" she called Clemont and Bonnie marveled. "Okay I'm all set."

"Wow you look great!" Bonnie stated.

"It really suits you." Clemont added.

"Aw thank you, I sowed these patches on myself for fun." Serena replied. "Hey Ash, Tai look."

"Awesome!" both boys called as they pulled on their own Jumpsuits Ash's was blue with a black undershirt he kept on his gloves and hat as did Tai with his goggles. The Jump suit he had on was Red with a blue undershirt.

"Looking good, if I do say so myself." Tai replied admiring his jumpsuit Ash did the same voicing his approval.

"How do we look?" Ash asked.

"Perfect!" Bonnie told him he giggled in content.

"They call it Rhyhorn fashion." Serena replied. She then went towards the Rhyhorn. First you approach it from the side, slowly.

"Okay." Ash replied tip-toing towards Rhyhorn.

"Then you put your foot here and boost yourself up." Serena replied pointing to the piece of armor that seemed to be attached to the front leg.

"Like this?" Ash asked doing so but he completely slid across Rhyhorn's back with a yelp and fell down the other side. Tai shrugged while Serena face palmed after they both yelped.

Tai went off on his own to try it himself he pulled himself over but didn't slide. "YES!" he cheered putting his arms in the air….;_ that_ was when he slid off hitting the ground. "Oww," Tai groaned he looked up to suddenly see a figure in a cloak he had his eyes on Ash and his friends. "Hey! This isn't exactly a public show!" Tai snapped. The figure looked down he took a step back but regained composure and walked off Tai managed to catch these words.

"No, it's not possible…he was always an only child! Unless….eeh wouldn't blame her but still he's too old…" the figure muttered walking off.

"Weirdo," Tai muttered as he stood up seeing his Rhyhorn stare at the mysterious man curiously. "Don't worry about him Rhyhorn, I've gotta practice riding you for the race!" Tai stated trying once again but slid screaming as he hit the ground. "Ouch!"

**XY XY XY **

Ash didn't have much luck either a couple of times he had gotten caught belly down on his Rhyhorn's back Tai had to calm himself down a few times in frustration. Ash was a bit more, calmer, about constantly falling off.

Both had fallen off their Rhyhorn several times until finally Ash caved for help. "Do you think you can show us Serena?" Ash asked exhausted from his efforts.

"Please! There's gotta something we're doing wrong!" Tai added.

"Uh, well…." Serena hesitated.

"Come on! If we can't get on how are we gonna race?" Ash asked.

"Okay, both of you watch me closely." She replied getting close to Ash's Rhyhorn. "Do this and you're up!" she stated stopping perfectly on the seat.

"Wow you're amazing Serena!" Bonnie called.

"Ney, Ney, Ney!" Dedenne added.

"Pika!"

"Well, I'm certainly impressed!" Clemont stated.

"When you want to signal your Rhyhorn to run, tap lightly with your feet." Serena replied doing so.

"Wow look at it go so cute!" Bonnie called.

"You rule Serena!" Tai called.

"Perfect form," Clemont added.

"Awesome, how do you run?" Ash asked.

"How do you run?" Serena asked….that was the part she had trouble with and Rhyhorn didn't like the idea because he suddenly bucked her off.

"Aww Serena!" Ash called.

"Are you okay?!" Tai asked alarmed.

"That really hurt!" Serena groaned. Suddenly the Rhyhorn charged towards her she screamed as the other gaped in horror however laughter was quickly heard. "Stop…ha…hahahaha…stop that tickles that tickles!" Serena called desperately being tickled by the tongues of the Rhyhorn as they licked her.

"Well, that de-escalated quickly." Tai muttered blinking as Ash stared.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"She's…laughing. I think, the Rhyhorn really seem to like Serena." Clemont noted.

As this happened Serena remembered her mother's Rhyhorn bucking her around seeing the incident in a new light. "_Wait….maybe it was just playing before…." _

"That's no fair!" Bonnie whined pouting. "I want all those cutie Rhyhorn to tickle me!" she stated rushing towards them.

"Ahh Bonnie!" Clemont called as the Ketchum brothers stared in surprise, as Bonnie rushed towards the Rhyhorn and jumped in the middle with Serena. "Wow…look at that." He nervously chuckled.

"Yeah so cute, Rhyhorn are such sweeties." Bonnie cheered as she got licked.

Later on the sun was setting both Tai and Ash had gotten the hang of getting on now they had to learn to ride. Serena chuckled and grinned at Bonnie. "Now we're both a muddy mess."

"But it was so much fun." Bonnie countered happily.

Both boys yelped as their Rhyhorn bucked around Rio and Pikachu shouting at them.

"Waaaah, whoooaaaa, eaaasssyyy," Tai yelped.

"You've almost got it! That's the way!" Clemont called.

"Yeah, ride them, guys!" Bonnie called.

"Ney, Ney, Ney!" Dedenne called.

"Serenaaaa how are weee doing?" Ash got out.

"Close your mouths you'll bite your tongues!" Serena instantly said.

"Okay!" Ash called, Tai hadn't said another word. But his teeth showed as he fought with the bucking Rhyhorn. "Keep going, be one with Rhyhorn!" Serena called hearing her mother's words.

"_Stop talking you'll bite your tongue!" Grace called._

"_Ohhkaaaayyy." Serena called._

"_Alright here we go be one with Rhyhorn!" Grace called._

Eventually the two managed to gain control and made them run a few paces. "We did it!" Tai stated with a laugh.

"Wow it worked!" Ash stated.

"Pi….PIKA!" Pikachu called jumping into Ash's arms for a Congratory hug.

"Yeah," Tai cheered.

"RAaaauu!" Rio called in agreement, as they high fived.

"Way to go you two you're both ready to ride in the race!" Bonnie stated.

"If at first you don't succeed try, try again!" Clemont stated. "And that's what you both did."

"And it feels so rewarding!" Tai sighed as both their Rhyhorn got a drink.

"Let's do the same thing tomorrow kay Rhyhorn?" Ash asked.

"Rhhhyyy." He replied. Ash laughed as Serena watched him.

"You're awesome Rhyhorn." Ash chuckled.

"_Ash does his hardest in everything he does. Maybe, maybe I never really understood Rhyhorn Racing." _Serena thought.

During the night the group slept Tai had rolled over in his bed in the Pokemon Center room they were sharing. Serena however was not in her bed in fact she was in the Kitchen having just put several wads of dough on a cookie sheet.

"Fennekin." Fennekin muttered not quite getting how it worked Serena shushed her.

"We need to stay quiet." She warned.

"Fen," Fennekin muttered quietly, putting her paw near her mouth. Serena obviously wanted these to be a surprise.

"I hope they turn out alright," Serena sing-song voice closing the oven door.

**XY XY XY **

Explosions blew high above the track as anticipation for the event quickly rose. "_**Welcome folks to the final day of the Rhyhorn race! The day any racer can join in!**_**" **The announcer called.

"Yeah Ash and Tai you're gonna win!" Bonnie called.

"Thanks we'll do our best!" Ash called while Tai nodded in agreement giving, them a thumbs up. He was number five while Ash was number six.

"You heard her Rhyhorn!" Ash patted him.

"RHYYY," Rhyhorn replied.

"_**On your marks….get set GO!" **_Out they went however Tai almost went flying off as his Rhyhorn went crookedly out of the gate while Ash's bucked leaving him behind.

"That's not a good start." Bonnie muttered as they watched the fail.

"I hope he's alright." Serena muttered. Fortunately, Ash was able to recover quickly and Rhyhorn took off like clock-work giving them relief.

"Alright let's catch up and take the lead." Ash stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"You'll have to get past me to do that!" Tai replied his goggles shining over his eyes.

"Graauuuraa!" Rio called.

A few miles down the track in the middle of the forest Meowth listened carefully here light rumbling thanks to his ears being stronger than a human's. "The Rhyhorn will be here any minute." He called.

"Then let's put our plan into action." Jessie stated with vigor.

"Okay!" James agreed. "Inkay would you please?"

The small Squid like Pokemon chirped on command flying towards the cameras. "Innnkaaay!" he snorted unleashing a thick sticky ink covering it.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Must be a technical glitch," Clemont suggested, However one by one all the Cameras went out.

"_**Uh oh we've lost our live feed something must have happened on the track but what?!" **_The announcer called.

"Poor Ash," Serena muttered sadly.

"We should go investigate." Clemont replied leading the charge Bonnie, Serena and Fennekin quickly behind him.

**XY XY XY **

Ash and Tai were neck and neck there was no banter both sensed something was wrong. "This is spooky." Tai muttered.

"Yeah, were are all the other racers?" Ash asked. Pikachu nimbly jumped and held to Rhyhorn's horn to see however coming at them was some blue lights that quickly tangled themselves around Ash when Tai tried to turn around he was instantly caged and more of the same gunk roped him and Rio to the wall of a cage.

"Tai!" Ash called flipping himself to sit up.

"I'm fine about Pikachu and your Rhyhorn?" Tai called. Ash gasped Pikachu and Rhyhorn had been caged by a similar device. Tai suddenly saw something that made his eyes widen, "Ash over there!"

"_Gasp! _The other racers!" he cried.

"Mission Acomplished!" Jessie's voice sneered Ash growled.

"You three you did this didn't you?!" he snarled.

"We'll shout the answer to your twerpish question." Jessie started.

"In hopes that our voices will reach tomorrow," James finished.

"Breaking the boundaries, beyond life and death," Jessie called holding out her hand.

"An evil, that cannot be seen nor stopped," James added, throwing a blue rose.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" Jessie stated pointing.

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world." James finished clentching his fist.

"Jessie." She said from one side.

"James." He said from the other.

"Meowth that's right!" he stated from the middle.

"For you see your time is nigh." Jessie began. Kneeling on a knee.

"For we are…" James added with a sideward pose.

"Team Rocket!" Meowth finished jumping between them.

POP "Wobuffet!" landing behind him as a big R appeared.

"Team Rocket!" Tai snarled. "Let us go or you'll be sorry!"

"We'll take our chances." Jessie told him curtly.

"You jerks are always messing everything up!" Ash snapped.

"Sticks and stones," James replied pulling out a device. "We win you lose." At the press of a button, both Tai and Pikachu's cages attached to each other then, to a train of sorts made up of Rhyhorns in cages.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called from the cages while Tai struggled.

Meowth and Wobbuffet gleefully jumped across the roofs. "All aboard the Rhyhorn Express do we have Rhyhorn you bet!" he stated jumping into the drivers seat and activating it making go and leave Ash behind. Jessie and James quickly jumped on.

"What are you gonna do with them!?" Ash snarled.

"Take over the world of course." James sneered.

"It's such a bore if you have to ask, I thought it was obvious and since you're all tied up twerp we'll bid you adue."

"Ash!" Tai called.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu called angrily from within his cage.

"BRING THEM BACK!" Ash shouted trying to move to no avail. "GET BACK HERE YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Save it twerp." Jessie replied however Meowth was suddenly whacked in the face with a Mudshot and then the whole train toppled over.

"UUuuhhhg Number of dat bus please." Meowth grumbled in his daze Bunnleby suddenly appeared from the ground.

Clemont exhausted appeared from the side of the path. "Nice work Bunnelby…_pant…pant…pant_, looks like we made it just in time."

"Clemont!" both Ash and Tai called.

"Ash!" Serena called as she and Bonnie appeared.

"Serena, Bonnie boy am I glad to see you!" Ash called.

"GRrraaaa!" Rio called using Shadow claw to free himself and Tai and quickly escaped the cage and freed Pikachu, then headed to Ash, their Rhyhorn following.

"Pikachu, Rio, Tai, you're okay." Ash called.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu as he began to gnaw at the ropes Rio started cutting away.

"I knew something bad must have happened but I never imagined it be something like this." Clemont stated.

"Bad is right it's Team Rocket!" Bonnie called.

James and Jessie growled as they recovered from their fall. "So what if it is Tiny Twerp!"

"Fen Fenniken." Fennekin called to Serena patting her leg.

"Hmm Oh! You want to help the Rhyhorn."

"Fen!" she stated getting into a battle stance as Ash was freed.

"Fennekin use Ember!" Serena called.

"FEEEENNNN KIIN!" she shouted jumping up and launching the attack like a hot fiery spray the two Rockets yelped jumping away with their butts on fire however James suddenly dropped his controller.

"Gauuhhhh!" he cried.

"GAH!" Jessie yelped.

Clemont picked up a rock and rushed for it. "**FOR THE FUTURE OF SCIENCE!" **he jumped up and crushed the control before they could try to get it.

The two yelped as the rest of the Rhyhorn were freed. "Suddenly I'm not feeling so good." Meowth stated as the Rhyhorn roared at them.

"It's feeling a little cramped!" Jessie stated as she, James and Meowth found themselves against a nearby wall.

"They're not looking so cute and sweet all of a sudden." James squeaked.

"RHHHYYYYY!" they roared.

"I wanna be a Ghost type!" Jessie yelped.

"I want surf attack!" Meowth shouted.

"I want my Mommy!" James cried.

"WOBBBAAAAA" Wobbuffet cried waterfall tears falling.

Tai had gotten back on his Rhyhorn and made his way to the front he held up his arm and then threw it down.

"CHAAAARRRGGE!" he shouted as his and the other Rhyhorn rushed forward.

BANG Rhyhorn had used Take Down and it was super effective….

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIIINNN!" they screamed flying away becoming a star.

"Wobbuffet!"

Clemont took a deep breath going to his knees. "Awesome!" Bonnie cheered.

"Thanks you guys!" Tai called.

"Yeah thanks everybody." Ash added.

"Sure thing, are you two alright?" Clemont asked.

"Ya!" Tai answered.

"You bet!" Ash replied nuzzling Pikachu as he jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Fennekin thanks!" Serena told her partner petting it.

"Fenekin!" she barked. "Fen?" she asked as Officer Jenny arrived.

"Is everyone here alright?" she asked.

"Officer Jenny." Ash called.

"We're just fine!" Tai called.

"Yeah, everythings fine now." Clemont added.

"Bun!" Bunnelby added. They had started with untying everyone.

"I need you to keep this area clear I'll be coming to each of you to get your statements." Officer Jenny called.

"Fen!" she chirped looking up at Serena who was smiling to herself.

"_I guess this means I can battle too." _Serena thought.

**XY XY XY**

Back at the Pokemon Center….

"Hi I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu!" Ash stated leaning in close and pointing at Pikachu.

"Pikapikachu!" he called.

Tai knocked Ash off the seat, "I'm Tai nice ta meet ya!" he chirped. "This is Rio!"

"RAaaaaauuuuooo!" he called getting right into the screen only to be pushed to the side.

"Clemont hi there!"

"My names Bonnie!" she called with a big blush coming from under him, "And this is Dedenne!" she said leaning down.

"Ney nay!" he called Bonnie was pushed aside as well.

"And Look Fennekin!" Serena called holding her up to the screen.

"Fennekin!" she called.

"See Fennekin is my new partner." Serena called.

Grace chuckled. "_Nice to meet you I hope you'll take care of my daughter." _

"Know what Serena did she taught us how to ride a Rhyhorn!" Tai called.

"Tai you didn't have to tell her that did you?" Serena asked.

"Hey it's the truth." He shrugged the two were pushed away by Ash.

"And there's more! Serena told us to be one with Rhyhorn and that really helped the most!" Ash shouted getting really close to the screen.

"Mom, Guess what! I've decided to travel with Ash and all his friends isn't that the best?!" Serena asked getting in close to the screen.

There was a slight silence before Grace spoke. "Really that's great have a good time." she called.

"Huh, mom?" Serena muttered surprised her mother was so calm about it; then again Grace had been on a journey herself when she was a girl. "I mean it, it'll be a wonderful experience for you I'm sure." Serena nodded happily.

Tai had decided to stay with Ash's group till Lumiose city, they were currently waiting for Serena who finally appeared at the door. "Sorry I took so long." She called coming out. "I'm coming with you isn't that great?"

"Yeah it sure is." Ash replied.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"We're gonna have so many fun adventures!" Clemont stated.

"And we'll be best friends!" Bonnie added.

"Nay, nay, nay!"

Tai grinned nodding. "Yup." He agreed.

"We sure will!" Serena called. "Oh I almost forgot!" she replied handing Ash a small bag.

"Huh? Cookies!" he cheered pulling one out. "They look yummy thanks!" Ash replied instantly devouring one.

"It's a gift." Serena replied blushing, "for all your hard work and a thank you for when we were little." She added with a wink. Tai smirked at this then eyed a cookie as did Bonnie.

"Aww why just Ash?" Bonnie whined.

"Don't stingy I want one." Tai instantly said.

"No way!" Ash instantly said.

Serena sweat dropped thinking that might happen…"Don't worry I made enough for everyone.

"Awesome!" Tai cheered.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said as they each got a bag.

"Thanks Serena." Clemont respectfully said.

Ash and Tai each shared a cookie with Rio and Pikachu, both were together again even if it was just for a few more days before parting once more.

* * *

_**Okay awesome got this done! And only in a weeks time from Best Wishes to Each Future this will be much easier due to better writing and a good ninety precent of this story being my own as for BWTEF Whooo booy I'm in for the Long haul I've kind of decided to cut the Decalore Arc and work the more important episodes IE Survival of the Straiton Gym and the Journalist from another Region into the main story because really it was just there to kill time before we got Gen Six :P**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Much Furfrou about nothing!

_**Alrighty! Next episode chapter whatever and I've decided that if it's an existing episode and I can think of a punny 4Kids esque name for it it'll get one like now! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**VII-Much Furfrou about nothing!**

In the middle of a park underneath the shady trees a blue haired girl trembled as it moved the brush towards her Furfrou, after a gulp she moved forward more however Furfrou didn't like it.

"Furrr roow!" he stated running off.

"Wait please!" she cried she hung her head shaking off the disappointment with herself however she got up and chased after it.

Meanwhile Bonnie was running around the park, gazing into the water.

"Bonnie!" Clemont called she was alerted to his voice and happily skipped over to the group.

"You're going to get lost if you keep wondering off." Clemont told her.

"I'm fine!" Bonnie laughed prancing away making Clemont sigh.

"I feel your pain." Ash told him with a lopsided smile.

"What do you mean you feel his pain?" Tai asked slightly insulted.

Bonnie didn't hear them; she suddenly saw a Pokémon coming towards them and cooed.

"Whoa I've never seen that Pokémon before." Ash stated.

"Me neither." Tai stated.

"That is a Furfrou." Clemont told them. It was like with white fur black skin and star shaped patches with Aqua colored ear tips.

"Furfrou?" Ash asked pulling out his Pokedex and scanning it the picture showed the Pokémon covered from head to toe in spiky white fur save its paws and face.

"_**Furfrou the Poodle Pokemon: Furfrou were given the task to guard Kings of the Kalos region in ancient times, trimming their fur not only makes them more elegant but allows swifter movement." **_

"It looks different from the one in the Pokedex." Tai muttered looking over Ash's shoulder the older boy nodded in agreement.

"It probably went to the Groomer." Serena stated. "There's a really famous Pokémon Groomer in this town, look at this!" she stated showing them a picture of the shop on her electronic guide book.

"Pokémon Groomer?" Ash asked.

"They're like hair dressers for Pokémon." Serena cooed, showing them a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair with highlighted bangs, a purple collar and teal shirt sporting yellow pin stripes and buttons, with a lighter color pair of sleeves and matching pants with a pair of red glasses. "In the world of Pokémon Groomers he's a super star! I wish I could meet him."

"I wish I could meet him too." Bonnie stated.

As this happened out of the bushes came another Furfrou this one matched the picture in the Pokedex when it landed it knocked over Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Clemont stated.

"Hey are you okay?!" Ash asked as they rushed over.

"Bonnie," Tai stated helping her up.

Out of the bushes came a girl with a red barrette and yellow shirt orang skirt with a red apron with various scissors. "Oh! I'm so sorry that Furfrou's with me."

"Furrr," He muttered bowing his head.

"Oh no, you've scrapped your knees!" Tai saw the skin come off it was full of dirt and bruised with a bit of blood inking out.

"It's alright I'm just fine." Bonnie cheerfully replied.

A little later, Clemont put a couple of bandages on her knees. "There that should do it." he muttered as he stroked them stuck.

She opened her bag. "Dedenne how are you doing?" she asked.

"Ney, ney." He muttered poking his head out asleep the whole time unaffected by the goings on. She skipped around as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry I really, am." The Girl replied.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Bonnie assured.

"Bonnie means it." Clemont added.

"Now this is like the Furfrou in the Pokedex." Ash noted.

"I have to admit I like the shaggy fur look over the haircuts." Tai noted.

"Rruuoo," Rio agreed.

"Furfrou hasn't been groomed yet, I'm Jessica." She replied.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"My name is Tai this is Rio."

"Raa!" he barked.

"I'm Serena."

"I'm Bonnie and this is my Big Brother."

"I'm Clemont." He said simply he suddenly saw a certain twinkle in his sister's eyes.

"Jessica's a keeper!" Bonnie shouted happily, and got on one knee. "Please take care of my brother." She was suddenly pulled up by a mechanical arm in Clemont's backpack.

"Bonnie stop, I've told you not to do that again!" Clemont cried desperately a glare of embarrassment shading his glasses. "So embarrassing." He whined.

"I hope you'll think about it please Jessica." Bonnie chirped winking and sticking her tongue out a smidge.

Tai and Rio stared with wide surprised eyes. "It's an inversion of Brock." Tai spluttered.

"Raaaah!" Rio muttered in shock.

"Uh oh dear…" Jessica muttered nervous now.

"Think about what?" Serena asked.

"I can't look after my brother forever so it's my job to find a dependable wife for him!" Bonnie declared triumphantly.

Clemont who was moaning and sighing just wanted to crawl somewhere and shrink if not die.

"Whooo booy," Tai muttered as Ash and Serena sweat-dropped.

**YX YX YX**

The group was walking along towards the shop. "You see, I'm studying to become a Pokémon groomer."

"Are you gonna groom your Furfrou?" Serena asked.

"I really want to but every time I try to do something with its fur it runs off. I only tried to brush it a bit earlier and that's when it ran away." Jessica replied.

"I get it now." Ash stated the whole situation having clicked together.

"I could see that problem easy with anyone else but why you?" Tai asked.

"Furfrou are very intelligent and know exactly what they want. They won't listen to a trainer until they see that person as their partner."

"So Furfrou doesn't see you as its real trainer yet?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, Bonnie," Clemont scolded glaring at her.

Bonnie hung her head when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay Bonnie." Jessica assured getting to her level, "you've got it exactly right." she admitted.

"Sounds like Furfrou are a handful." Tai sighed, that was a shame he was thinking about catching one.

"Now I want to see how a Pokémon Groomers style Furfrou even more!"

"I do, to, I do to!" Bonnie chanted.

"Ney nay!" Dedenne added.

Jessica smiled. "Why not see where I work, to make up for those scrapped knees!" she offered.

"Let's do it!" Tai grinned.

"How many cuts are there for Furfrou?" Serena asked.

Jessica showed them a book with the different cuts. "Nine cuts, Heart Trim, Star Trim, Diamond Trim, Debutante trim, Matron Trim, Dandy Trim, La Reine Trim, Kabuki Trim and the Pharaoh Trim."

"They're all so gorgeous!" Serena stated.

"The Pharaoh and Kabuki ones are pretty cool. We also saw a Furfrou with a star trim just before we ran into you." Tai added.

"Which one, do you like Jessica?" Ash asked.

"The Heart one," Jessica replied somewhat hesitantly at the rate she was going she'd never get to cut her Furfrou that way.

**YX YX YX **

Tai suddenly found himself, in front of a familiar building where had he seen this? "This is the Grooming Salon where I'm being trained."

"We've seen this before!" Ash stated to Serena who was smiling.

"You don't think ooooh Serena you're lucky!" Tai grinned as they opened the door to reveal the Groomer from Serena's travel guide was busy grooming another Furfrou.

"It is the guy we saw in Serena's travel guide!" Ash stated.

"Wow talk about an unbelievable coincidence." Clemont noted.

Serena gasped squeeing. "Its hiiiim!" she breathed.

The man saw them and waved to them as he came out. "Jessica, are you finished giving your Furfrou a walk?" he asked cheerfully.

Jessica nodded before gesturing to the group. "Sherman I'd like to introduce you to Ash and Clemont, Bonnie and Serena and Tai."

Serena gazed at him with stars in her eyes. "I saw an article about you in the guide book you're a grooming Super star! It's such an Honor to meet you!"

"I do think Super star is a bit of an exaggeration." Sherman sheepishly replied. Serena and Tai suddenly saw the Grooming apron.

"Whoaaaa," Tai muttered.

"Look at all those scissors." Serena muttered.

"They're all very interested in learning about Pokemon Groomers." Jessica told him.

"In that case why don't you fill them in?" Sherman replied, Serena cooed.

"Sure." Jessica replied Bonnie cooed as well as they headed to the Grooming room where the Furfrou that now had it's finished Diamond cut jumped down to happily greet Sherman.

"Wow, look at all the berries." Bonnie stated.

"What are these for? In case a Pokémon gets hungry?" Tai asked as Rio sniffed them. Tai had to move him away to help with the temptation of getting his favorite berry a Tamato berry of all things.

"That's a good question, I'm glad you two noticed there's a lot more to being a Pokémon Groomer then just grooming their fur." Jessica explained. "We give each Pokémon a thorough health exam. You can tell if a Pokémon is eating well simply by feeling its fur. So the amount of fur that gets cut depends on how healthy it is. "

"You have to know all that?!" Serena muttered in awe.

"Learning about nutrition is a must." Jessica replied. "For example we recommend a Rawst or a Lum berry for when a Pokémon's not feeling well, and a Tamato berry will help stimulate their appetite."

"Raaaaaahhh!" Rio stated reaching for the Tamato berry.

"Not for you." Tai told him simply, as the Riolu hung its head in a sigh Tai suddenly heard Ash moan. "You okay?" Down Ash went. "HEY!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelped as Ash fell to his knees.

"I think my head's gonna explode." Ash muttered.

"Pikapi," Pikachu sighed.

Tai who was kneeling to see if his brother was okay gave him a lopsided smile.

Serena was looking at a shelf filled with colored bottles and other hair products all for Pokémon. "We also have ten different types shampoo and conditioner to choose from depending on the fur quality of the client."

"That's incredible." Serena stated.

"Yeah, talk about hidden depths." Tai muttered.

"Check out the combs and scissors we have." Jessica stated laying out a set on the table. "Each customized for whatever style we're doing."

"Wow Dedenne look at them all!" Bonnie stated.

"Nay, ney!" he stated.

"That reminds me. I just finished up with two more clients would you all like to have a little peak?" Sherman asked.

"Sure!" the group stated.

"Jessica, would you bring the Furfrou in?" Sherman asked.

"Yes," Jessica replied as she opened a door leading into another back room.

Out came a couple of more Furfrou one had teal colored furry ears with black stripes with a cloud shaped tail collar of fur and tuft of fur on it's head the other Tai recognized immediately being Red with stripped ears a red front of hair with a large pointed form at the back with a jagged collar and thick blocky tail. "The Kabuki cut!"

"Wow they've got so much style!" Serena squeed.

"So they're Furfrou too." Ash noted. He compared them to the picture in the Pokedex. "They don't look like the same Pokemon at all."

"You can say that again." Clemont agreed.

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed.

"Does the Pokedex only have the non-cut Furfrou in its file?" Tai asked.

"They're both so elegant." Serena sighed.

"I wish I could style my Furfrou like that I just hope it'll let me someday." Jessica muttered her voice faltering to doubt.

"Of course you'll be able to style Furfrou." Serena assured. "This is all so Dreamy!" she sighed.

"She's right Jessica it's important to have confidence." Sherman assured. "She does have a point though, her Furfrou is quite stubborn and won't let her groom it at all." He noted.

"Yeah she told us that." Ash agreed.

"It is my wish that Jessica and Furfrou's hearts become one someday." Sherman replied. "But still there's no need to rush things." He added with an assuring smile.

Jessica lit up a bit at this. "I guess."

"Hmm wait is this your first time in the city?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Pretty much we're on our way to Cyllage city but we have to go through Lumiose before we can get there." Tai added.

"Raaah!" Rio added with a nod.

"I have an idea, Jessica why don't you show them around on your lunch break," Sherman suggested.

"Great!" Jessica replied beaming at the idea.

**YX YX YX**

The group was no walking down the street Tai had to crane around to get a good look at everything Kalos was more peaceful and lively all together then Orre but that was to expected still the differences between the two seemed to be endless. "Up ahead a little bit is a place with a beautiful view."

"Awesome!" Serena called. "I can't wait to see it."

"Well hello there my good lads," said a women's voice catching Ash, Pikachu, Rio and Tai's attention.

"How would you like a couple of your Pokémon to be Ultimate Fursheniestas?" said a male voice. The two turned to see a couple of other Pokémon stylist.

It was a couple the male had a black shirt with a green sweater tied around his waist with a pair of rectangular glasses. His short sea green hair was tied back with a bang sticking out in a thunderbolt fashion.

The girl wore a bunch of purple clothes with a lighter color and boots, pink scarf and boots. A short skirt and a pocket with scissors and styled sapphire hair almost like the Kabuki cut and jeweled heart shapped glasses.

"Twinkely," She muttered.

"Spanglely," her comrade added.

"Sparkly" a girl added.

"Glittery" the man added.

"Snip, snip," they both said as they stood with a girl wearing a pink dress with red hair with a blue Pokedot bow.

"Uhh can we help you?" Tai asked.

"The question is can we help you?" the man asked as two were pushed in despite their protests catching the attention of Jessica and the others who rushed in after them.

"This is none other than super hair stylist hair stylist extraordinaire Jessally." The man stated.

"Hold on Jessally?" Serena asked.

"_That's a really strange name." _Tai thought to himself.

"That's right Jessally winner of the crown for best makeup." She stated placing a crown on her head. "And the gold medal for styling."

"And the golden scissors award for hair styling!" the girl stated throwing up a trophy.

The man went right to a closet. "And mounds of awards and accolades that would take ages to mention!" he stated opening a door allowing a bunch of them to fall out. "Note that this just one place we keep some of them." He said happily holding an authoritive finger up

"Perfection for me is a piece of cake!" Jessally stated smugly adjusting her glasses.

"And you are?" Tai asked the man making him blink with a wide-eyes but he composed himself.

"Uhhh Ned!" he giggled.

"Why I haven't heard of any of those awards." Jessica asked herself.

"Top hair stylist, Jessally has now become a Pokémon Groomer!" the Girl stated as Jessally took a bow.

"That's right. Why not, take a look at my creations?" she asked.

The group sat down in the waiting room Tai looked around it was kind of cramped he didn't like this place but he tried to force it out of his mind as the lights dimmed.

"Now our first masterpiece is Seviper ala Glimmah!" Ned said as the door opened to reveal a Seviper with Gold skin and silver rings and a crown he slithered around the floor swirling as he went the gold scales twinkling in the light as he jump up and quickly made his way back to the room.

"Watch Jessally transform the most ugly of Pokémon as we debut Wobbison Crusoe!" James stated as he pulled back the curtain a Wobbuffet dressed in a Sailor Suit came out walking down the makeshift Run way.

"WOBUFFET!" he stated before turning around and heading back in.

"Presenting the Curly Top!"

"CARNIVINE!" said the Pokémon sporting a rainbow wig with some curls and flowers its vines had been curled as well.

"And feast your eyes on the Fearito!" Ned called.

"Seviper!" he cheered sporting a replica of the crown on a Fearow's head.

"The Sheik, fringe look," Ned introduced.

"Wobuffet!" it stated cutely, sporting a blue dress with brown pigtails.

"They're all kind of boring." Serena stated.

"And weird," Tai deadpanned.

"The Curly top was cute." Bonnie chimed, which earned her a quizzical look from Serena while Tai and Clemont groaned.

"And that's just the tip of the styling Ice berg!" Jessally stated a glare intensified in her glasses. "Get ready for the main act!"

She then gestured over to a spot light shining on the same Wobbuffet? Who was now sporting an eighteenth century dress with a large powered tall wig with a layer of blue and a small boat, on top with red side curls, "The Wobbuffant!"

"Wobufffet!"

"The Haunting Silky smile look." Which was an Inkay dressed as the Mona Lisa that spun.

"Inkay!"

"The Flowing Perm!" which was on Seviper.

"Seviper!" he chimed cutely. Holding a grocery bag with his tail and sporting what would've been a frilled tube top and skirt.

"And Rich Girl Rigglet curls!" Ned added.

"Carnivine!" he stated in a pink dress holding some badminton rackets. Then just like that Carnivine went to the back room.

"We have the last word in styling," Jessally stated.

"That last one wasn't so bad." Serena noted.

"When it comes to being the fashion front the rest of the world is left far behind!" Jessally, stated. "You there Pikachu, care to sample some of my styling magic?"

"PI!" he stated freaking out. "Pika, pika." He politely declined.

"I think Pikachu looks great the way it is." Ash replied.

"Can't beat the natural look right Rio?" Tai asked.

"Raaa!" he agreed.

"Awww," Bonnie pouted she had wanted to see Rio and Pikachu get styled but then remembered her third choice. "Hey Serena, how about your Fennekin? I know it's already super cute maybe giving it a make over will make it even cuter than that!" she gushed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Serena replied, pulling out her Pokeball. "Come out Fennekin."

POP! "Fennekin." She chirped.

"How about styling my Fennekin?" Serena asked.

Jessally scoffed "We want-"her mouth was suddenly covered by Ned.

"Don't blow this if you start picking favorites they might get suspicious. Twerp B especially besides, this our chance to capture a Kalos region Pokémon." Ned hissed in her ear and he was greeted with a boot to his toes.

"I accept." Jessally stated, "I'll be happy to style your Fennekin." She replied taking the fire fox from Serena.

And within those few seconds Ned and the Pokémon from the show shoved them out the door.

"Rude much!?" Tai snapped.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"Jessally preforms her magic in private so be sure to return in one hour." Ned stated.

"But I wanted to watch her preform her magic." Serena whined.

Ned waved a finger, "Jessally's grooming magic is a secret art! Not a word of the method leaves this room!" he stated firmly.

"But don't worry it'll only take an hour enough time to make Fennekin the envy of her species," Jessally, assured.

Serena sighed but conceded. "Okay, see you in an hour." She told them and with that they left once the twerps were a good few feet away they slammed the doors and to Fennekin's horror made the most evil of victory villain faces imaginable.

**YX YX YX**

"I really wanted to see how Jessally styles Fennekin." Serena sighed.

"I'm sure you did." Jessica sympathized.

"Something about her rubs me the wrong way, I don't know what but….it's like I just don't like her for some reason and that reasons right on the tip of my tongue but I don't know- UUUGH it's driving me crazy!" Tai stated holding his hands to his head.

Ash chuckled then saw someone familiar ahead of them, "Oh Officer Jenny."

"Thank you for your help yesterday at the Rhyhorn Race." Serena gratefully, told her as she turned to them.

"You must be talking about my second cousin this is a picture of me when I was a cadet at the officer Jenny training academy." She showed them a picture of her with many Jenny's.

"Wow, there's, certainly a lot of you." Serena noted in awe.

"I'm starting to see a pattern." Tai muttered.

"I knew it." Ash muttered.

"Now I would like to ask you something have you seen a group of Conartists?" she asked.

"What's that?" Clemont asked.

"Conartists?" Serena asked.

"That's right there's a woman that claims to be a famous Pokémon groomer and once she and her gang get a Pokémon they vanish." Jenny warned.

Serena cried out in horror. "Tell us more!" Ash stated as Tai went straight to the poster.

"It's a group of four that likes to dress flamboyantly and two of them wear flashy glasses." Jenny replied.

"Ash, look the poster! It's them Jessally and Ned!" Tai stated pointing at it.

"Fennekin is in trouble!" Serena cried.

Ash nodded. "We gotta get back there!" When they raced back to the shop it was nothing but an empty abandoned room.

"They're gone!" Ash stated.

"I guess we're too late." Clemont stated.

"Are you sure this is where you saw them?" Jenny asked.

"Positive." Tai stated. "Hmm maybe Rio maybe you can track their aura?"

Rio closed his eyes for about a minute then sighed shaking his head. "Rarrr." He sighed.

"Too far huh," Tai asked, he nodded.

Furfrou was sniffing the ground Jessica turned to him. "Are you picking up on their scent Furfrou?"

"Fur, Fur Frou!" he stated running off.

"Hey Furfrou wait for me," Jessica called the others in hot pursuit.

**YX YX YX**

In the park Team Rocket had the bag tied up Fennekin crying to get out. "Ha that was easy, well worth the wait we got our first Kalos Pokémon!"

"We keep this up we'll be the super stars of Team Rocket!" James stated.

"Now we just have to catch that Pikachu and Aura 001 and we'll be set for life." Jessie added.

Meowth suddenly felt something small cold and wet hit his tail and turned. "WAAAAHHH!" he jumped back a few paces and got nervous seeing the glare on the Pokémon's face.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Jessie asked.

"It's Furfrou." James muttered holding up his analyzer.

"Let's catch it two for two!" they said together.

"Don't let them get away!" Serena called.

"Alright you thieves give back the Pokémon you stole right now!"

"Or else," Tai added as he and Ash descended the stairs.

"Or Else what, shout the answer to my question," Jessally sneered.

"Otherwise your twerpish threat won't reach Tomorrow." Ned sneered.

They ripped off their disguises.

"Breaking the boundaries beyond life and death," Jessie stated.

"An evil that cannot be seen nor stopped," James added as the two spun.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" Jessie stated as she took a stand in a spot light with scissors.

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world." James replied mercilessly squeezing shampoo and conditioner.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth that's right!"

"For you see your time is nigh!" Jessie stated.

"For we are," James added.

"TEAM ROCKET!" they shouted.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Now that I know it was you three I just wanna say worst outfits ever! I thought my eyes would dissolve with how gaudy they were! Same goes for your styling." Tai scoffed.

Jessie snarled. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY STYLE, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD FASHION IF IT CAME AND BIT YOUR HEAD OFF!" she screamed a gust of wind hitting everyone.

"Same to you," Tai merely replied unfazed by Jessie's outburst.

"We didn't come here to argue Tai. Like I said give us, back the Pokémon you stole!" Ash demanded.

"If you want you'll have to come and get them." Meowth stated.

"Wobbuffet let's go!" Jessie stated.

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

"Carnivine and Inkay you too!" James stated.

POP! "Inkay!"

"CARRRRRNNN!" chomp right on his head.

"EIIIIIIEEEHHHE CARNIVINE NOT ME THEM!" James squealed.

"Geon you're on!" Tai called throwing his Pokeball.

POP! "VIVIIIIII!" he stated buzzing his wings as a ring of stars appeared around him.

"Manetric let's go!" Jenny ordered.

POP! "Maaaanee!" he called.

"Manetric and and whose the one?" Serena asked as she scanned them.

"**Manetric, the discharge Pokemon: Manetric pulls electricity from the air then discharges it from it's mane, creating a thundercloud above it's head. The constant discharges can sometimes ignite forest fires." **

"**Vibrava the Vibration Pokemon, and the evolved form of Trapinch: by rubbing it's wings together Vibrava can make ultrasonic waves that can cause severe headaches and knock out it's prey. The wings are not finished growing and are more preferred for this then flying." **

"Amazing," Serena muttered.

"Use thunderbolt!" Jenny called.

"Geon, use hyper beam," Tai called.

The two pokemon used their attacks both roaring at Carnivine and Inkay. "Dodge it!" James called the two rushed out. Tai gritted his teeth Geon was stuck for a few minutes while James ordered tackle and power vine which slammed into Geon.

"You okay?" Tai asked.

"Viiii!" he stated getting back up.

"Manetric use Quick attack!" Jenny called.

"Use Crunch on Carnivine!"

Tai called.

"VIIIIBRRRAVA!" he stated snapping down hard on Carnivine and throwing him up.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Tai called.

"Brrraaaa!" he shouted hitting Carnivine with the attack.

"Use quick attack!" Jenny stated.

"MAAANEE!" he roared slamming into Inkay.

"Use Psybeam Inkay and Carnivine use Bullet seed!" James called.

"Vine/KKAAAY!" the two attacks rushed out, Geon managed to dodge the hit from Psybeam and take Bullet seed Manetric however was hit with Psybeam and became confused.

"Oh no!" Tai cried. As Manetric unleashed a bunch of thunder bolts all over one of them hitting Jenny.

"Officer Jenny!" Clemont cried as he rushed over to her with Tai.

"Are you alright?!" Tai asked.

"Raaahh!" Rio cried.

"Psybeam's affect is causing him to confused," Clemont stated.

"Earth power!" Tai called.

"Psybeam!" James called.

The two rushed at each other Inkay however took the Earth power and unleashed Psybeam. It hit Geon who snarled in confusion as it started to ram around into trees. "Geon, Return!" Tai called sucking him back into his pokeball just as Jenny followed suit.

"Alright Rio!" Tai stated.

"Rah!" Rio stated however Ash held out his hand.

"Leave this to me." Ash replied. "Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu stated jumping down.

"Use quick attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted rushing forward when he lunged at Inkay he missed and Inkay quickly countered with ink splashing it in his face.

"Pikachu!" Tai cried.

"Raaaa!" Rio cried.

Pikachu was crying out shaking his head but it was no use he was effectively blinded he even rubbed his eyes a bit to no avail.

"Oh no Pikachu!" Serena called.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help hey I know." Bonnie stated looking in her bag with Dedenne effectively asleep. "Aww Clemont help them!"

"Right." Clemont stated pulling out Bunnelby's Pokeball.

"You'll have my help." Tai stated as he pulled out Spike's.

"Don't worry you guys we can still battle right Pikachu?" Ash asked confidently.

"Pika!" Pikachu stated affirmitively.

"Finish this with tackle!" James called.

"Innnnnkaaay!" he shouted rushing forward.

"Pikachu jump and dodge!" Ash called.

"Pika!" he shouted leaping up as Inkay hit the ground.

"Use Bullet seed!" James called.

"VIIINNE!"

"Jump left and spin!" Ash called.

"PIKA!" he shouted jumping away spinning using the force of the attack to go faster.

"Rush forward with quick attack." Ash called.

"Pika!" he shouted ramming into Carnivine and knocking him back.

"Use Psybeam!" James called.

"On the ground and roll!" Ash called. Pikachu did so a little sloppily from the force of the attack but he got through unscathed.

"Turn around and use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Piiiiikaaaaaa CHUUUUUU!" he shouted.

"Power vine." James called.

"CARNI!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Go left!" Ash called.

"Pika!"

"Now right!" Ash shouted.

"Chu!"

"Now use Volt Tackle straight ahead!" Ash called.

Pikachu rushed forward charging up electricity as he charged towards Carnivine. "PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKAPI!" he shouted ramming into Carnivine who cried out in pain as electricity crackled off him but he managed to regain his balance.

"Carnivine use Leaf tornado!" James called.

"VIIINNNEEE!" he shouted the attack managed to pick up Pikachu who cried out.

"Use your tail as a spring board." Ash called.

"Chuuuu!" he shouted using Iron Tail when leaf tornado hit the ground Pikachu sprung up bursting through right above Carnivine.

"Use Iron Tail! Six degrees left!" Ash called.

"CHUUUUUUU PIKKAA!" he shouted hitting Carnivine hard who was thrown back right at James's feet he yelped in horror when it hit the ground.

"Way to kick butt bro!" Tai cheered.

"RAAAAAUUU!" Rio howled.

"Amazing," Clemont muttered.

"You're up Wobuffet use Mirror Coat!" Jessie called.

"WOBBUFFFEEET!" he shouted reflecting the attack.

"Jump and dodge Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu called leaping up and sailing right over Wobbuffet's head.

"Now aim behind you and use Iron Tail!" Ash called.

"Pika CHUUUUUUUUU PIKA!"

"Dodge it!" Jessie called.

"Wobbuffet!" he shouted jumping away.

"Pikachu stay put and use Thunderbolt." Ash called.

"Piiiiikaaa CHUUUUU!" Pikachu called.

"Wobbuffet you know what to do!" Jessie called.

"Wobbbaaaaa FFEET!" he shouted sending the attack back.

"Pikachu jump and dodge once more!" Ash called grinning.

"Pikachu!" he shouted leaping up leaving Inkay and Carnivine to take the whole attack.

"Excellent Trrraaaap! SO MUCH AWESOME!" Tai cheered.

"Yeah Ash and Pikachu are amazing. I can't believe Ash is acting as Pikachu's eyes while the battle goes on." Jessica muttered in awe.

"They've been together for almost five years, so no doubt they can pull this off." Tai told her grinning.

"I used to be surprised by this too but now I know this is something only they can pull off." Clemont stated.

"It's because they trust each other." Bonnie added.

"Exactly," Tai added glacing at Rio who smiled he smiled back.

Jessica went into deep thought, as she continued to watch. "They trust each other." She muttered. Thinking back to when she had tried to brush Furfrou's fur. "_Won't you please let me brush you I know you'll love it I promise I won't cut your fur." She assured however Furfrou ran off leaving her distraught._

"Pikachu jump right and dodge!" Ash called.

"PIKA!" he shouted dodging another tackle.

Jessica watched unaware that Jessie was inching closer. "In the mean time I'll catch us another Pokemon!" she shouted throwing a small block that turned into a net.

"Fur FROU!" he shouted shoving Jessica out of the way and getting trapped himself.

"FURFROU!" everyone shouted in shock.

"You scum bag!" Tai snarled at Jessie who glared back angry at the insult.

"Seviper get out here and show this twerp what for!" Jessie shouted.

"Blaze you're on!" Tai called.

POP! "CHAR/SEVIPER!"

"Seviper use Poison tail!" Jessie stated.

"Dodge and use dragon pulse!" Tai called.

"Char!" he shouted jumping away from the attack. "MAAAAN DEER!" he shouted unleashing the attack which hit Seviper.

Meanwhile Furfrou barked at Jessica who was helped up by Jenny Furfrou pushed against the bars only to get electrocuted while the battle between Tai and Jessie continued.

"Well we've certainly got a haul." Jessie sneered.

"Not for long use Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"Dodge it!" Jessie called.

"Sever!" he shouted dodging.

Jessica stared at the cage, something welling up inside her as memories from being introduced to Furfrou and interacting and feeding him flooded her mind. "My…Fur….my…Give…GIVE ME BACK MY FURFROU!" she shouted rushing forward.

She grabbed the bars instantly getting electrocuted she was instantly thrown back hitting the ground. "Jessica don't!" Serena called.

"No Furfrou!" she cried.

"Fur Frou!" he called to her.

"Clemont!" Bonnie cried.

"Alright Bunnelby come out and help us."

POP! "Bunnelby!"

"Use Mud shot and destroy that cage!" Clemont stated.

"BUNNN EEELLL BY!"

"Go Wobuffet!" Jessie shouted.

"WOOOBUUAAA!" he shouted blocking the attack.

"Bunnelby use Dig!"

"BUNNNE BBBYYYYY!" he shouted dodging the attack.

"Wob, Woba FEEETTT!" he shouted as Bunnelby rushed up under him.

"Blaze use Beat up!" Tai called.

"CHAR!" he shouted rushing forward hitting Seviper hard with his feet and tail over and over the snake cried in pain as a blow from Blaze's head send it flying back.

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt straight ahead."

"PIKKKKAAAA CHUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping both Inkay and Carnivine.

Jessica picked up a stick. "Whhhy Youuuu!" she screamed as rushed forward. "TAKE THIS!" she shouted slamming the stick right in the rights spot breaking it away from the cage which disappeared as she fell to her knees.

"Metal claw!" Tai called.

"CHAAAARRR MAN!" he shouted slashing at Seviper and knocking him into Jessie as they groaned the block made it's way towards them they stared at it before it exploded.

"WAAAHHHH!" they cried.

"You're safe!" Jessica cried hugging Furfrou tighter.

"Let me get that gunk off of you." Bonnie stated as she wiped away the Ink. "You're all clean."

"Pika Pika!" he cheered. As the smoke cleared with Team Rocket coughing they blanched to see the group glaring them down Furfrou stepping forward.

"Hey do you want to have a battle with them?" Jessica asked.

"Fur, Fur!" he stated.

"Okay use Charge beam!" she shouted.

"Fuuurrrrooooooooo!" he shouted unleashing the beam of electricity at them, blowing them sky high.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted.

"Wobbuffet!"

"INKAY!" …._Ding._

The bag fell limp and Fennekin crawled out and into Serena's waiting arms. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she cried in relief.

Jenny picked up one of the Pokeballs. "I'll return the stolen Pokemon to their trainers Ash, everyone thank you."

"Hey Clemont didn't we see Furfrou listen to Jessica just now." Bonnie asked.

"Hey yeah Charge beam." Tai added.

"Hey that's right!" Ash stated.

"Pika!"

"I guess that means Furfrou has started to see you as it's partner." Clemont noted.

"I'm sure of it!" Serena stated they nodded.

Jessica stared in awe. "Furfrou does this mean you'll let me style your fur now?"

"Fruo." He nodded.

"Oh Furfrou!" Jessica cried hugging him.

**YX YX YX **

Back at the shop Jessica had set up her Furfrou. "Let's get you all brushed."

"Frou!" he barked.

"Look at that big smile such confidence what a welcome sight." Sherman stated.

"Yeah, "Tai added.

"Seeing Furfrou and Jessica so happy together is just wonderful." Serena stated.

Jessica stroked the brush one last time. "Looks like you're at the peak of health." She stated.

"Fou!" he barked happily. She went through the steps washing, blow drying and then cutting the group watched as she snipped away at Furfrou's fur, eventually when she was done Furfrou came out with the heart cut on the tip of it's tail and in the center of it's head. There were bubbles of pink fur on it's behind with pink paws and the hair around his head was white and curvy so soft and inviting.

"Well what do you think?" Jessica asked.

"Awesome." Tai stated.

"Beautiful!" Bonnie added.

"And such style." Serena added.

"True Perfection," Sherman stated.

"Thank you so much!" Jessica stated bowing.

"Furfrou!" he barked in agreement and gratitude.

"And thanks to you too I owe everything to all of you!" Jessica stated.

Serena shook her head. "It's because your heart connected with Furfrou's."

"Yeah, and I feel the cut you chose reflects that." Tai added.

"Thanks, I'm going to make my bond with Furfrou grow deeper and deeper, and groom as much as I possibly can someday I'll be a famous Groomer." Jessica declared.

"And when you are will you style my Fennekin?" Serena asked.

"Of Course," Jessica replied.

The group prepared to leave, "Take care." Sherman stated.

"And if you ever travel by this way again please say hello." Jessica added.

"You got it." Tai stated.

"See ya!" Ash called.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu called as they left Jessica wishing them the best.

"It must be nice to have something you're really passionate about." Serena muttered. Tai glanced over hearing her he felt for her he didn't have a dream of his own they were in the same boat.

"Hmm what you say?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing I can't wait to get to Lumiose city!" she stated rushing forward.

Clemont froze at the name it was only a matter of time before the truth was out Bonnie looked over seeing him nervous and knew they could easily be there right after breakfast the next morning and that was if they stopped for the Night.

Little did they know the cloaked figure from the other day watched them go by eyeing the oldest of the Ketchum Brothers. "Ash….it is you…"

* * *

_**Carnivine learns Leaf Tornado at level at level 31, Wobbuffet learns Mirror Coat as an relearn or early move, Furfrou learns Via TM 57 **_

_**So looks like our cloaked friend has a connection with Ash (Hint, Hint) okay confession Time Dawn was originally supposed to be in this but writing her in it felt like too much and it showed with her just being kind of in the back ground and saying whatever so I had to remove her sorry but I Have to it hurt and I felt bad for cutting her but it made the chapter go so much smoother! As for Seviper he got surprise screen time I was able to work with yeah I may or may not draw pictures of the Roquet fashion XP**_

_**How much you wanna bet the Chapter title would be the episode name if 4Kids still dubbed Pokemon?**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Clemont's secret

_**Okay so I've been playing Majora's mask 3D and it's been a bit Fundictive ^^; at any rate if this took a while I apologize I know that I REALLLY HATE Snowpoint temple doesn't Help I have to go back there probably without my sword and collect the stray fairies then do it twice once I've cleared all the temples Sigh well I've ranted about this enough**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

**VIII- Clemont's secret!**

"We made it to Lumiose City!" Ash declared happily as the group came upon the town the familiar Prism Tower stood high above the rest of the buildings came into Tai's sight.

"The last time I was here I didn't get much of a chance to look around." Serena said admiring the shops.

"Ditto," Tai replied stretching.

"Where?" Ash asked craning his head around to see it.

"No that's a saying like I feel the exact same way. Ya know like how a Ditto transforms?" Tai asked Ash.

"First I've heard of that." Ash muttered.

"Sounds like you need to get with the times." Tai joked when he blinked he suddenly saw Ash glowering at him really closely.

" .Tai." he muttered the younger raven withering under his gaze as Clemont, Bonnie and Serena chuckled.

"This city must be the center of the fashion universe all the people here are so well dressed." Serena stated getting a closer look at a Window display.

"My friend Rosa would love this place, I bet she and you would hit it off Serena." Tai mused looking around.

"Who's Rosa?" Bonnie asked.

"Ney, Ney?" Dedeene asked.

"Rosa is a friend of ours who traveled with us through the Orre Region, she's Coordinator but she's gaining the experience in hopes of being a Pokémon music star." Ash explained nostalgically.

"Wow she sounds like a keeper!" Bonnie stated.

"WHAT?!" Tai yelped craning his head around.

"Look Prism Tower is so magnificent." Serena muttered in awe.

"Raaauu," Rio agreed staring up at it.

"Sure is." Clemont muttered.

"I guess its okay." Bonnie muttered.

"Yeah, the Lumiose gym is in there." Ash noted.

"It is?" Tai asked turning to him. Rio turned his head to also look curiously up at Ash.

"So you've already challenged that gym huh?" Serena asked Ash.

Ash's spirits dropped a little. "Well I showed up there but…."

"_My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I want to challenge the Lumiose gym!" he stated with vigor the light from the electricity around them in tubes crackling around him excitedly._

"_Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed._

"_How many badges do you have?" the voice asked._

"_This is would be my first gym battle." Ash replied. _

_The computer seemed to yelp upon this response. "What, in order to challenge the Lumiose gym you must have accumulated at least four badges!"_

"_Huh, since when is that a rule?!" Ash snapped only for a large ray gun to stare him down. "Hey wait a minute give me a break-"_

"_Thank you, please try again later." the voice responded nonchalantly an attitude it carried as it zapped Ash and Pikachu and sent them through the trap door._

Serena and Tai gaped. "You're kidding!" Serena gasped.

"That's what happened I didn't get enough badges so I couldn't get in." Ash sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Pikachu." He sadly added.

"That guy sounds like a baised jerk." Tai muttered with him and everyone else, unaware that Clemont visibly drooped from this.

"I had no idea there were gyms like that." Serena muttered in awe being a trainer sounded tough.

"Well since that's the way it is we should probably get out of Lumiose city." Clemont suggested straightening up from Tai's comment.

"Let's go!" Bonnie added.

"But I was looking forward to exploring Lumiose city." Serena whined disappointed.

"We can do that stuff next time. Key let's go." Bonnie assured as she took Ash and Tai's hand as Clemont pushed Serena's back.

"Hey wait a minute!" Tai yelped.

"What are we in such a rush for?!" Ash cried as they were being pulled and pushed.

"Well if it isn't my Clemont and Bonnie." Said a voice making the two siblings stop what they were doing and freeze.

"Who!?" Tai stated turning to see a man with brown hair and a beard with a pair of overalls on a greyish blue moped with an Ampharos wearing a helmet.

"Dad!" Clemont cried.

"Ampharos!" Bonnie added.

"What dad!?" the Ketchum Brothers and Serena cried out in shock.

"Hey!" Clemont's father replied.

"Mueeveeeuu!" Ampharos greeted.

"Uh let me introduce you." Clemont replied to them.

"I want you to meet our daddy!" Bonnie added.

"I'm Meyer. I run an electronics' shop with Ampharos here in Lumiose city." He replied jabbing his thumb at himself.

"Veeuuu!" he added happily.

"Electronic shop cool," Ash stated.

"Neato," Tai added.

"Pika/Raau!" their partners added.

"And these guys here, they're our brand, new, super nice, good friends!" Bonnie stated running in front and gesturing to them.

"Yo!" Tai happily greeted. Meyer suddenly flinched back.

"Your…your friends…..I'm so…..I'm so…..OVER COME WITH HAPPINESS I CAN'T BEAR IT!" he sobbed water fall tears roaring down his face and hugging them. "Thank you so much!"

"Pretty emotional huh," Tai whispered to Ash who cast him a side glance.

"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu." He happily chirped.

"Oh a Pikachu," Meyer muttered getting a closer look. "Nice looking electric cheeks." He stated giving Pikachu a scratch under its chin.

"This is my younger brother Tai." Ash introduced.

"Hi there." He happily responded. "This is Rio."

"Raaauu!" Rio cheered waving.

"Well you two look like you're in tip to shape." Meyer noted appraising the two.

"Why thank you!" Tai beamed putting his hands on his hips in pride.

"Raaauu!" Rio called doing the same.

"Well, who's this young lady?" Meyer asked.

"I'm Serena." She replied.

"Oh so Clemont's finally found himself a beautiful girl gotta keep an eye on you huh huh?" Meyer teased nudging his son.

"Dad it's…not like that." Clemont replied sheepishly.

Tai giggled at the exchanged as Bonnie came over with Dedenne in her hands. "Daddy this is Dedenne it's my new friend."

"Ney, Ney ney!" he trilled happily.

"So you're an electric type too." Meyer noted to the smaller mouse. He suddenly seemed to get strict with Clemont. "Now, listen, Clemont you should come to the house more."

"I, I…I I uh oooh." Clemont sighed.

"What is there a reason you haven't been coming around?" Meyer asked.

"Well Daddy we've got things to do so see ya!" Bonnie nervously replied pulling her brother back towards the group.

"Wait, Clemont!" Meyer called. "I've told you this before. It's true that you need to be tough on challengers but that alone won't make them better trainers, you need to be a Gym Leader Lumiose city can be proud of."

The two siblings blanched, "Lumiose Gym leader?" Ash asked as he Tai and Serena exchanged glances.

"Gym leader?" Serena and Tai asked.

Clemont and Bonnie were visibly nervous now, freaking out even. "See you soon."

"Yes alright sir!" the two called.

"Ash, Tai Serena take good care of my kids and visit my shop later!" he called as he and Ampharos drove off.

The two waved then grimly remembering the group behind them turned nervously guilty written all over their faces. The three seemed to grow to Clemont shirking him effectively as the glared him down. "I'm sorry did he call _you a_ _**Gym leader**_!?" Tai growled.

"What's going on Clemont!?" Ash snapped.

"You see it's like this!" Clemont nervously responded while Bonnie sighed.

"Well we might as well tell them." She conceded.

Clemont nodded and the group headed towards a nearby fountain in a park. "The Truth is." Clemont replied, "That I really am the Lumiose City Gym Leader."

Tai blanched. "ACK! I'm sorry I called you a biased jerk!" he yelped profusely.

"It's alright Tai, you didn't know it was me you were talking about." Clemont assured.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Ash asked, his hands resting on his hips while Serena and Tai had their arms crossed.

"I was planning on telling you eventually, honest." Clemont replied sincerely. "I'm sorry it's a long story."

"We've got time." Tai assured. "Since we're here we might as well find out if there's a problem with the gym or something."

"Well, you'd be right on that first one Tai. I was so, busy as a gym leader that I didn't have time for my inventions." Clemont replied. "So I built a gym leader robot to help me fulfill my gym leader duties and give me more time."

"_Now all that's left is programing, first thing to do is to gather up my ideals." Clemont stated as he began typing in commands into the robot. "I would like challengers to have one-around four gym badges and you need to be kind to them but be tough when necessary. Now I just need to set the voice code anything is fine so Sandwich." _

_Bonnie appeared from behind him as he was admiring his work. "Clemont you've got a challenger waiting." _

"_I'm coming." he replied turning around only to trip on wires sending him careening into the ground while Clembot was sent into the wall. "Oh no Clembot," Clemont cried moving the robot into a sitting position. _

"_What did you make now?" Bonnie asked coming over in awe and slight exasperation._

"_You can start today." Clemont noted seeing that he hadn't sustained severe damage. Once he had finished with his challenger a trainer with an intimidating disposition and a cold glare with a powerful team and healed his Pokémon Clemont got Clembot set up for a test run. "I'm Clemont the gym leader and your Clembot the gym leader robot." He was a tall robot with simple in design taller than the two, but with a couple of lightning bolts on his head one of which was reminiscent of the bang on Clemont's head._

"_Wow I wanna see it move!" Bonnie stated excitedly._

"_Alright first I'll engage it in a Pokémon battle; Clembot activate." Clemont commanded the Robot sprang to life. _

"_**Welcome to the Lumiose gym how may I help you**__?" Clembot asked._

"_I'd like to have a Gym battle please." Clemont replied._

"_How many badges do you have?" Clembot asked._

_Clemont was taken by surprise, but he remembered he put that in his programing. "Well I don't have any gym badges." _

"_None?" Clembot asked glaring. "In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym you need to have a minimum of least four badges." He stated putting 'Xs' in his eyes._

"_What?! No your programing should say you'd prefer four gym badges!" Clemont stated in shock._

"_**Please try again later**__." Clembot replied ignoring the statement._

"_Stop this!" Clemont stated angrily, "I'll just have to reprogram you instead!" _

"_Can you really do that?" Bonnie asked nervously._

"_I've prepared a special mechanism in case of emergency." Clemont assured. "Now Clembot activate master recognition battle mode." _

"_**Voice code will be needed for activated." **__Clembot replied._

"_If I remember correctly it was sandwich." Clemont stated. he got the same buzzer and X's from Clembot._

"_Incorrect, you're wrong." Clembot stated. "Please try again." _

"_No you're wrong!" Clemont stated in a panic._

"_Clemont is there any other way to get your robot to behave?" Bonnie asked._

"_I don't know…" Clemont muttered._

"_**Please try again later."**__ Clembot stated his arms showing electric tazers that started to zap everything forcing the two to escape out in the hall the robot considered them chased off and promptly shut the doors._

"_Wait!" Clemont cried. "Clembot open up CLEMBOT!" _

"And that's why." Clemont muttered sadly.

"So now you can't get back into your own gym." Ash muttered.

"I've tried but Clembot won't let anyone past the entrance without four gym badges." Clemont replied.

"Couldn't you have broken in?" Tai asked. "What about your Pokémon?"

"Clembot has them now." Clemont sighed hanging his head.

Ash knelt down getting to his level. "Hey let's see what we can do about the Lumiose gym."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called.

"Yeah, good idea!" Serena agreed.

Clemont smiled, "Sure." He muttered.

**YX YX YX**

As they made their way to the gym they suddenly saw a small crowd outside annoyed and bewildered. "This is odd." Tai muttered. "You don't think…"

"I'm afraid so." Clemont sighed. "Is there something wrong?" he asked a teen with spiky brown hair and a green blazer with a white undershirt.

"Yeah, you bet there's something wrong it's this gym!" the teen replied.

"Oh no did they tell you needed four badges?!" Clemont cried and embarrassed glare covering his eyes.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the problem, since I already had four but my opponent was this crazy powerful robot. When I lost it zapped me the floor opened up and I was thrown out of there!" the boy replied.

"Oooooh!" Clemont cried. "_It's worse than I thought." _

"I've had enough of this place!" said a trainer.

"I'm never coming to this gym again!" said another as they left.

"Not good." Tai muttered sadly as Clemont hung his head.

"Being tough alone won't help trainers get better." He stated.

"Now I understand what daddy meant." Bonnie added.

"Ney, ney." Dedenne sighed sadly.

"We've gotta break into the gym." Tai stated. "What if we just lied about the number of badges we have?" he suggested.

"Clembot has a lie detector and that'll just get you thrown out." Clemont replied shaking his head sadly.

"Anyway what we need to do is stop Clembot." Ash stated.

"But how?" Clemont asked.

"We can't do anything without the voice code." Bonnie stated.

"It's obvious Clembot heard something else and recorded that instead of the sandwich one you wanted." Tai noted putting his arms behind his head.

"Now try to relax, and think about the code." Serena assured.

"Even if I did remember the code I'd still have to defeat it in battle." Clemont argued.

"You'll never know until you try!" Ash rebutted with a slight glare.

"I told you Clembot has all of my electric types, I can't win with Bunnelby it doesn't have enough experience!" Clemont cried falling over in despair losing hope fast.

"Well maybe you can't win but you can give it your all!" Ash snapped. And that seemed to bring Clemont out of his spiral. Ash adjusted his cap and smiled. "I don't know much about robots, but, since you made Clembot maybe you'll come to understand each other in battle."

"Pipika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Battling Clembot to understand it…" Clemont muttered thoughtfully.

"Clemont, why exactly did you become a gym leader?" Serena asked changing the subject.

"Not sure how to explain," Clemont told her.

"I'll tell you." Bonnie proudly replied. "In Lumiose city they call my brother the boy genius of electric Pokémon!"

"I wanted to an electric type trainer like the world had never seen so I became the Lumiose city gym leader. By running an Electric type gym leader, challengers would plan their strategies accordingly. I figured if I could win in spite of the stiff competition it would make me grow as an electric type gym leader." Clemont stated firmly.

"All the more reason to get your gym back," Serena replied assuredly.

"Yeah, she's right, you'll grow stronger this way!" Ash stated.

"The time has come to take back, what's yours, leave anything trivial to us!" Tai stated.

"RAAAH!" Rio cheered.

Bonnie tugged at her brother's sleeve. "Hey Clemont?" she asked as he thought over the words of his friends.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Isn't it awesome that Ash, Serena and Tai are here?" she asked.

"Yeah." He happily replied Bonnie happily chuckled blushing a little.

Clemont took them to a hole that had been made from a rampaging Garchomp apparently belonging to professor Sycamore .It wasn't the Pokémon's fault in fact Ash described it as being the sweetest Garchomp he'd ever met, Team Rocket had a used a device that was causing it great pain and stress.

"If we can get to the battle field we might be recognized as trainers!" Clemont stated.

"Right!" the group replied they rushed down the dark hall till they reached a vent.

"Pikachu iron tail!" Ash commanded pointing at the vent.

"Chuuuuu pika!" he shouted knocking it clean from the grate.

"Okay, follow me!" Clemont stated as they crawled through the Vent with the boys out Serena followed then came Bonnie who was caught by Clemont. "We don't have much farther to go till we reach the battle field, let's hurry up!"

"MAGNEMITE!" called a voice as one flew over spinning its magnets and charging.

"Magnamite!" Ash called.

"MAGNIMITE!" he called.

"That's my Pokemon!" Clemont called going closer to it. "Magnemite it's me!" Clemont stated.

Magnemite, smiled but seemed to remember with a look of mixed emotions it unleashed a thunderbolt. "MAAGGGNNAAAAMMMIIITTTEEE!"

The group screamed and ran as Magnemite gave chase. "Why is it attacking us?!" Tai cried in shock.

"It's your Pokémon isn't it?" Ash added.

"Yes but because Clembot is the gym leader now it must have been ordered to get rid of intruders." Clemont deduced.

"That's not gonna be the kind of get rid of you can move from!" Tai yelped as he raced down the hall.

"That's awful!" Serena cried.

"Clemont is it okay if we battle it back?" Ash called.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice." Clemont replied.

Ash instantly turned on his heels. "Froakie I choose you!" he shouted throwing a Pokeball.

POP! "FROAKIE!" he shouted.

"Froakie use your frubbles to stop Magnemite!"

"FRROOOAAAKIE!" he shouted throwing the bubbles that were on his back into Magnemite knocking it out almost instantly.

"Alright, great Froakie!" Ash cheered doing a fist pump.

"Froakie!" he replied.

"Ash over here!" Bonnie cried.

"A Magneton!" Tai called.

"Yeah, that Magneton is mine too." Clemont stated. Magnetone glared throwing Metal sound at them Tai cringed but managed to grab a pokeball from his belt.

"Blaze let's go!" Tai called throwing his own Pokeball.

POP! "Chaaarr!" he shouted.

"Use Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"CHAAAARRR!" he shouted Magnemite however split apart and let the Flamethrower pass through where it was floating.

"Didn't see that coming!" Tai yelped as Blaze snarled. It unleashed thunderbolt however Tai countered. "Blaze, block it with flamethrower!"

"CHAAAARRRR!" he shouted blocking the attack until Froakie hit Magnamite with its frubbles, unlike Magnamite Magneton was a lot more resilient it got up and charged up thunderbolt again.

"Not this time Blaze Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"Froakie water pulse!" Ash shouted.

"CHAARRRR!" he shouted unleashing a barrage of fire from his mouth while Froakie charged up a ball of water both rushed at Magneton knocking it out completely.

"Thank you Blaze, Froakie!" Serena called.

"Char!" he cheered.

"Froakie kie!" he happily replied.

"Sorry Magneton, Magnemite." Clemont called as they continued down the hall Ash and Tai recalling their Pokémon.

The battle field was so dark Tai could barely see in front of his face, he looked around as Clemont sighed.

"Somehow we finally made it to the battle field." Clemont muttered.

There was suddenly a sound of machinery moving and a section of the battle field lit up. There was Clembot raising its head and opening its eyes. "**Welcome to the Lumiose city gym." **And with that the rest of the gym lit brightly.

Clemont stood his ground. "Now Clembot activate Master recognition battle mode!"

"**First voice code will be needed for recognition activated." **Clembot stated.

"_Relax just try to remember." _Clemont thought to himself.

"Do it Clemont!" Bonnie muttered hopefully.

"There must be something you remember." Serena added in a worried tone.

"Try to think about what you said that day!" Tai suggested.

"Raaauii!" Rio added.

Clemont thought about it, then, it suddenly came to him. "_You can start today; I'm Clemont the Gym leader."_

"_**Voice code received ready to commence." **_

"The Voice code is you can start today, I'm Clemont the gym leader!" Clemont said assuredly.

"**Voice code recognized; master recognition battle mode activated." **Clembot responded.

"Alright!" Clemont stated doing a fist pump.

"You did it!" Tai cheered.

"Way to go Clemont." Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

Soon the two were face to face on the battle field. "Bunnelby, I choose you!" he shouted throwing his Pokeball.

POP! "Bunnelby!" he shouted ears springing up poised for battle.

"Whoa, another Kalos region, Pokémon," Tai stated awestruck, he quickly pulled out his Pokedex.

"**Bunnelby the digging Pokemon: they use their large shovel like ears to dig burrows and with them can spin with a drill like effect. Digging holes makes Bunnelby's ears so strong that they can sever thick roots effortlessly." **

Clembot's eyes narrowed and shone. "I will use this Pokémon." He replied his hand changing to a gun and shooting out a Pokeball that contained a large lizard Pokémon with a frill that looked like it was related to Helioptile yellow with a black head feet and tail with orange tips.

"HEEEELLLIIOOO!" it shouted.

"Whoa!" Tai stated.

"Helio! Helio!" It cheered over and over when it saw Clemont.

"Heliolisk?" Ash asked scanning it.

"**Heliolisk the generator and the evolved form of Helioptile: one Heliolisk alone can power a skyscraper, it recharges by spreading its frills. It can stimulate it's muscles with electricity to run one hundred yards in five seconds." **

Clemont's eyes were determined covered in a glare of vigor. "My reputation as a Gym leader is on the line, Heliolisk give it all you got!" he commanded.

"Helio!" he obediently replied.

"_I wonder_ _how Heliolisk feels about this? He's clearly happy to see Clemont." _Tai thought.

**Clemont VS. Clembot!**

"**Heliolisk thunder bolt!" **Clembot stated with a swing of its arm.

"Clembot's starting out with thunderbolt and that's just what I programed him to." Clemont calculated.

"Heeeelliioosssikk!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Bunnelby defend with your ears!" Clemont shouted.

"Bunneeeelllbyy!" he shouted sending a stream of dirt and earth to block the electric attack in its tracks the explosion forced the group to cover their eyes and hold firm.

"Whoa smart move!" Tai stated.

"Amazing," Serena stated in awe.

"Clemont did that when he battled with me!" Ash stated instantly remembering that battle.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed remembering as well.

"Now Bunnelby use double slap!" Clemont commanded pointing at Heliolisk.

"Bunneeelllby!" he stated rushing forward his ears glowing.

"**Use Dragon tail!"** Clembot shouted throwing his arms out.

"HELLLIIOOOO!" he shouted jumping up his tail covered in bright neon teal scales and swinging his tail just as it was met with Bunnelby's double slap. Bunnelby managed to fend it off race around and land a hit on Helioptile.

"That's the way!" Tai cheered.

"Now Bunnelby dig!" Clemont shouted.

"Bun, Bun, Bun!" he shouted diving underground.

"**Use Bulldoze." **Clembot shouted.

"HELIO!" he shouted stomping hard on the ground causing a shock wave that sent Bunnelby flying.

"Hold on I never taught Heliolisk that move!" Clemont cried out in shock.

"Clembot taught it to Heliolisk on its own!?" Serena cried as they all watched Bunnelby fly.

"Whoa!" Ash cried.

"**Use Dragon Tail!" ** Clembot commanded once more.

"HEEELLIO!" he shouted jumping up with the attack again and hitting Bunnelby towards the ground he managed to right himself on his ears and flip over on his feet as he skid.

"Bunnelby are you okay?" Clemont asked in concern.

"Bee." Bunnelby replied.

"_Using Bulldoze like that was a surprise but it'll be the same for them when we use our new move." _Clemont thought his glasses shimmering, "alright Bunnelby use double team!"

"Buuunnn!" he shouted jumping up. "By, be be be, be, be, be, be, be." He shouted as he split into many clones of himself surrounding Helolisk.

"Heliolisk is just standing there." Ash stated staring wondering if Clembot had a counter.

"I bet this works." Serena stated watching Bunnelby with Bonnie in awe.

"Don't be so sure." Tai hissed in worry as Rio watched with worry.

"Raaariii." Rio muttered in fear.

"**Use Parabolic Charge!" **Clembot shouted.

"HEEEELLLLIOOOOOLIIIISSSK!" he shouted his frill opened and instantly an electric orb shot out above him and exploded into a bunch of Lightning bolts that struck all the Bunnelbys including the real one.

"BUNNNNLLLEEE!" he screamed in pain.

The group stared in horror as the attack continued. "What kind of move was that?" Serena asked.

"Parabolic charge is a move that strikes all opponents on the field while healing at the same time." Tai explained. "I know because Blitz has that move."

Clemont who was thinking the same thing watched as Heliolisk restored some energy and closed it's frill as Bunnelby hit the ground.

"Bunnelby you okay?" Clemont asked.

"Bunel!" he shouted jumping up.

"**Use Thunderbolt!" **Clembot called with Vigor.

"HEEELELLLIIOOO!" it shouted unleashing the attacks.

"Come on Clemont, you have to win!" Bonnie cried closing her eyes not to look as Dedenne rushed up and down from the ledge of the stands in front of her.

"Now Bunnelby use dig!" Clemont shouted.

"Bun!" he shouted jumping up and rolling the 'l's of it's name as it drilled into the ground.

"Not that again!" Tai stated remembering what happened before.

"**Use Bulldoze!" **Clembot shouted.

"I TOLD YOU!" Tai shouted spastically running his hands over his head messing up his goggles hair and hat.

Rio howled his head hanging back when he was finished.

Bonnie cried and held her head closing her eyes tightly. "The same thing will just happen all over again!" Serena cried.

"It's all finished now!" Bonnie moaned in despair.

"Ney, ney ney!" Dedenne agreed sadly watching closely.

"Don't count him out." Ash told them. "Hey Clemont don't give up till it's over!" he called to his friend.

"Right if there's one thing I've learned from Ash it's thinking outside the box, Bunnelby use Double Team while you're still underground!"

"LIIIISSK!" Heliolisk shouted stomping on the ground suddenly a whole bunch of Bunnelby rose from the hole using the force of the attack to fly.

"HEIL/**What?"** The two opponents said as they watched in sheer shock.

"Now use dig!" Clemont shouted.

"BRRRREEE!" they shouted drilling forward.

"**Use Parabolic Charge!" **Clembot shouted.

"LISSSSSSKK!" he shouted unleashing the orb which exploded, when it mowed down all the Bunnelby however the real one was nowhere to be found.

"They all disappeared." Serena muttered as the group and the air went silent.

"Bunnelby." Bonnie muttered in worry.

"Reeee." Rio muttered his tufts twitching a little.

"Rio what is it? Aura?" Tai asked.

"Raf!" he confirmed.

Pikachu stared at the ground ears twitching, "Pikachu."

Ash followed Pikachu's gaze. "Hey yeah!" he stated getting it.

There was a faint drilling sound, it got louder and Bunnelby's voice was heard and it rammed right into Heliolisk and sent it skyward.

Clembot's head smoked as he flinched, "**ERROR ERROR!" **

"Heck ya, crazy awesome strategies for the win," Tai cheered as he and Ash high-fived.

Clemont adjusted his glasses taking a firm glare at his target. "Let's finish this up! Bunnelby use Mudshot!"

"BUNNNNNEELLLBY!" he shouted throwing the orb of mud at Heliolisk it was a direct hit from the explosion in the air Helioptile came crashing down he laid motionless with swirls in his eyes.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cheered.

"BOOYAAH!" Tai screamed in joy.

"RAAAOOOO!" Rio howled jumping in the air.

"Looks like it's all over," Ash grinned.

"Bunnelby wins!" Serena cheered.

"Clemont was so great!" Bonnie laughed hugging Dedenne who chattered in agreement.

Clemont instantly rushed over to Heliolisk who just came too. "Heliolisk are you okay?"

"Heliolisk," he happily assured.

"That's good, but I'm so sorry." Clemont apologized as Clembot came up to him.

"**I recognize you now master welcome back to the Lumiose gym."** Clembot told him.

"Thank you." Clemont replied as the robot helped him up. "It's because of my faulty programing that I caused a lot of trouble for you too I'm sorry." Clemont sighed hanging his head but brightened. "I think I'll beginning work on reprograming you right now." He stated and later the group gathered around as he worked on a new program for Clembot.

"_First rule, be modest. It doesn't matter how many badges a challenger has. Second Rule be kind even while you're being tough and don't forget to give the challenger constructive advice after the battle. And the third be thoughtful, try to help challengers grow their skills these are rules every gym leader needs to follow."_

The group now stood in front of the newly fixed Clembot who now worked perfectly. "I've learned so much from all of you and I want to keep learning isn't that right Clembot?"

"**Well put sir!" **The Robot happily replied.

"Awww," Clemont muttered blushing a little, "now I feel a little embarrassed." He stated making himself shrink a little.

"Hey." Ash stated as he happily put his arm around Clemont's shoulder. "I wanna keep learning with you!" he stated nudging his head on Clemont's.

"Me too!" Bonnie shouted as Bunnelby and Dedennay agreed.

"Hey Clembot are we friends?" Ash asked.

"**Yes Ash we are friends." **Clembot replied.

"Me too!" Serena happily stated.

"And how!" Tai cheered. As the Pokemon cheered in agreement Clemont felt touched by the friends he had already but he straightened up there was one more thing to do.

**YX YX YX**

"YOUR ROBOT KICKED YOU OUT OF YOUR OWN GYM AND TOOK IT OVER?!" Meyer shouted in horror he crossed his arms looking less than impressed.

"Daddy, wait until you hear the end of the story," Bonnie protested.

"That's how it was before but everything's alright now." Clemont assured as Clembot bowed in regret and respect. "It's alright to leave it to Clembot to be the gym leader."

"Well, I sure hope that you're right so does that mean you'll be coming by the house more often now?" Meyer asked.

"Veyu yui!" Ampharos chirped happily.

"Vist?!" Clemont blanched. "Well, you see the thing is-" he muttered fidgeting his fingers.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Meyer asked sternly.

"Well, kind of because- Uuhhh." Clemont stuttered.

"Just tell him Clemont now!" Bonnie stated slightly annoyed.

"Uh huh here's the thing I'm….going on a journey since I first met Ash, I've been gaining more and more courage the more I travel with him."

"Courage huh?" Meyer asked.

"Yes I've always been afraid to find the courage to try new things but now I feel completely different."

"Wow Clemont." Ash muttered in awe a little flatter Tai however gave Ash a knowing glance he knew exactly how Clemont felt.

"I've only been feeling this way for a short time but I get it! I've experience d so much in so little time, I've had fun I've been sad I've been happy and scared that may not seem like such a big deal but I'm finally getting in touch with myself and that's really, really important to me even if it's just till Ash gets to the Kalos league it's really important that I travel with him there."

"Daddy I want to go with Ash and Clemont too."

"Ney, ney, ney!" Dedenne.

"Hmmm." Meyer hummed crossing his arms.

"Please Daddy please." Bonnie muttered.

"I'll watch over Bonnie I promise!" Serena stated.

"We both promise." Ash assured.

"**I give you my word that I will take care of the gym and help out with the house as well.**" Clembot assured.

"I'll help out whenever I can too!" Tai added.

"Raaauuurrii!" Rio stated. Meyer seemed to be hunched over clenching his fists.

"I'm just so, I'm just so…I'm just so PROUD AND HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!" Meyer cried gripping their shoulders. "What a joy to have such great kids I know I've told you this before the most important thing in the world is to have true friends and as long as you have good friends like Ash, Tai and Serena I'm not worried about a thing alright you can go." Meyer stated to the joy of everyone.

"Thanks so, much Dad!" Clemont cried in joy.

"I love you Daddy!" Bonnie shouted as they hugged.

"Alright for now let's celebrate Clemont and Bonnie's new journey." Meyer stated as everyone cheered.

**YX YX YX**

Serena clicked off the light, and settled into the bed she was sharing with Bonnie, "nighty night." Bonnie said quietly as she shut her eyes.

"Good night Bonnie."

Tai was bunking with Ash and Clemont in the latter's room they hadn't fallen asleep yet but Tai was practically drifting. "Hey Ash are you sorry you didn't challenge the Lumiose gym?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, but back then you decided that challengers should have around four badges right?" Ash asked.

"Well, yeah?" Clemont asked wondering where he was going with that.

"Well if that's what you wanted then once I've gotten four I'll come back and challenge the gym." Ash replied.

"Pikachu." He sleepily agreed.

"May…be….I'll…do….dat…Snnooorrreeeeeeeee." Tai muttered completely slipping into sleep.

"If that's what you two want." Clemont replied.

"One thing," Ash told him. "I want you to be my opponent instead of Clembot."

"Alright then I'll make sure I get stronger and give you a Gym battle you'll never forget for the rest of your life!" Clemont stated.

"Snooreee….Clemont…..Not….Clembot…..Snoorreee." Tai muttered in his sleep.

"Whoa he's having this conversation in his sleep." Clemont blinked.

"Yeah he does that sometimes." Ash chuckled as they both laughed unaware the Meyer in his Alter Ego was watching over the City with his trusty Blaziken.

"Bonnie and Clemont will learn just how powerful friendship can be." He stated.

"Blaze." It agreed from somewhere far away unknown to them the cloaked figure stood tall looking at the tower.

"Ash, I hope you go far."

* * *

_**Heliolisk learns the following this way**_

_**Thunderbolt- Preevolution move as Helioptile at level 49 or TM24  
Bulldoze- Preevolution move as Helioptile at level 35 or TM78  
Dragon Tail TM82  
Level 25 as Helioptile **_

_**Bunnelby learns the Following this way  
Double Slap level 10  
Dig Level 33  
Mudshot Level 18  
Double Team TM32 **_

_**Magnemite learns Thunder Shock at level 7 Magneton learns thunder shock this way as well and learns Metal sound level 29**_

* * *

_**I marathoned this People so you can have a Shiny Chapter praise me for I am awesome after this Tai's going back to being by himself but he will join up with Ash and Co again sometime in episodes I think are important to the story are important or I want to add also I got a review of constructuve criticism saying my narrative Dialogue ratio was very off what do you guys think I'm trying to improve so let me know anywho…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. Reunion at the Contest Hall!

_**Okay back to original chapter's no Episodes for a while ^^**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**IX-Reunion in the Contest hall!**

Tai walked down the street headed for Sycamore's deciding he should talk with the man before heading to Cyllage city however he suddenly saw something that caught his attention. "Contest hall?" Tai asked. He headed inside he looked around seeing various trainers petting and grooming their Pokémon. "Maybe being a Coordinator's something I'd like to do, Rio you wanna give it a try?"

"RAH!" Rio agreed eagerly.

Tai went up to the counter where the receptionist waited. "Excuse me, how can I enter the contest?" Tai asked.

"Oh well, here I can sign you up for a contest pass, I just need you to tell me your information." The lady replied with a smile.

"Great!" Tai stated within a few minutes he had a contest pass which the Receptionist told him he needed to watch a contest. "I wonder who else I should use apparently it's a double contest."

"Tai? Tai!? Is that you?!" said a voice.

"Hmm?" Tai asked turning Rio instantly ran forward and jumped into the girl's arms.

"Hello Rio!" she cooed hugging him.

"RAAAH!" he cooed happily.

"ROSA!" Tai called.

There she was his old friend, standing in a brand new outfit, a light blue smock top with a yellow striped pelleted skirt with pink stockings and light blue runners. Complete with a blue bag and pink hat with a blue flower pin. Her long chocolate brown hair was tied in simple pig tails that trailed behind her. "I can't believe you're here!" she stated running up to Tai who was grinning.

"I can't believe you're here!" he happily stated. "I thought we wouldn't see each other for a long, long time!"

"Aww Tai," Rosa muttered, touched, she realized she was blushing and averted her gaze. "So are you entering the contest too?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a try." He stated.

"You know it's a double contest right?" Rosa asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm using Rio but I gotta think of someone else, too." Tai sighed.

"How about Blitz?" Rosa asked.

Tai mused for a minute thinking it over. "That could work…"

"You need to put that brain of yours to work, the contest is in three hours you remember what Ash and me told you right?" Rosa asked.

"Hmmm appeal round, super contests, double, single, battle while looking good, yup I think I can do that!" Tai stated with a smile.

"Okay just don't over-do it and you should be fine." Rosa told him.

As they were talking a familiar girl passed and did a double take. "Tai?"

Tai looked over Rosa's shoulder. "Oh hey Dawn, you're here too huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were a coordinator." Dawn stated.

"Piplup!" he cheered catching up with Rio who jumped out of Rosa's arms.

"I'm not; I just wanna try it out see if I like it." Tai replied.

"huh?" Dawn asked.

"Tai's not entirely sure what he wants to do yet." Rosa told her. "So he's open to trying new things, I'm Rosa by the way."

"Dawn, nice to meet you so how do you know Tai?" she asked.

"I traveled with him and his brother a while back." Rosa replied.

"Wait so you know Ash too right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, a lot less prone to getting into trouble than his brother," Rosa joked.

"Oh hardy har har," Tai grumbled. "Win or lose I'm just pretty interested to see how it's done in a contest." Tai added.

The two Pokémon played as the two talked. "I see; I hope you enjoy the contest Tai." Dawn told him.

"So another one of your pathetic friends?" said a snotty voice.

"SAY WHAT?!" Tai growled quickly turning on his heel, seeing a girl with a spiral up-do with a lavender bow on the side of her bangs with a blue pelleted skirt with a purple smock top and a white ribbon decorating the front.

"Oh hello Ursula," Dawn muttered coldly.

"Ursula…Ursula…." Tai muttered trying to place the name "Wait I know you my brother told me about you!"

"Oh so you'll know that I'm a far better coordinator than these two." She replied boastfully.

"Not what I've heard." Tai replied bluntly.

"URG" Ursula growled. "I can see you wouldn't know beauty and grace even it bit you on the butt." Tai merely looked away defiantly not saying a word. "HOW DARE YOU! I should be glad a wannabe like you is entering the Lumiose contest gives me the chance to squash you like the Caterpie you are!"

"MMMM!" Tai replied sticking out his tongue.

"RRRGH!" Ursula stated stomping away.

"He's gonna get burned for that." Dawn muttered.

"Yeah…" Rosa sighed, knowing Tai's behavior.

**YX YX YX**

"WHAT?!" a red haired female wearing a slim form fitting dress with butterfly glasses and her hair in buns named Jessolana cried. "There are no more Spots for the contest?!"

"I'm sorry we just ran out, it was taken by a young boy just fifteen minutes ago." The receptionist said apologetically.

Jessolona cringed swallowing her rage she stormed out and slunk down the group was revealed to be Team Rocket. "Oh….how will, I fulfill my dreams of being Top Coordinator now?"

"There will be other contests Jess. "James told her.

Jessie sighed. "We're on a schedule there's not going to be any more time after this it was the one crystal perfect opportunity and now some twerp has ruined it." flames of wrath enveloped her. "That twerp better hope he doesn't run into me in a Dark alley!"

"He'd be dead." James muttered in fear.

"He'd have to change his name ta mud." Meowth added.

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

**YX YX YX **

Soon it was time for the group to gather in the green room waiting as the opening Ceremonies began. Appearing on stage as the crowd watched in anticipation was a lady with curly dull orange hair blue eyes with a large purple ribbon in her hair with a bow off to the side, she also wore a blue stoned pendant around her neck hanging at her collar bone. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with a low cut collar with a lavender undershirt underneath. To finish it off she wore light blue Mary Jane's with a silver colored round scale peplum mermaid skirt. "Welcome everyone to the contest located right in the Heart of Kalos and center stage of the art and fashion found in the beautiful one of a kind Lumiose city! I'm your host Millian the twin sister of Marian the Contest MC of Sinnoh!" she called as the crowd cheered. "Let's introduce our contest judges, first off, the director of the contest committee Mr. Contesta!" everyone cheered.

"Thank you! It's a pleasure to be here in Lumiose city!" Mr. Contesta called to everyone.

"And next we have Sukizo from the Pokémon enthusiast club." Millian stated.

"Lumiose City is remarkable!" Sukizo called.

"And next we have Lumiose city's very own Nurse Joy." Millian called.

"Thank you and I hope you all preform your best!" Joy called.

"The Coordinator who earns their way to victory will be honored with this lustrous Lumiose Ribbon!" Millan called holding up a Saffron colored large bow with a purple and crimson blend tip. In crusted in silver in the middle was something similar to what Clemont told Tai the Voltage badge looked like with an electric blue colored stone in the middle, the tail had yellow triangles on one side and a purple strip that over lapped the bottoms on the other with a stripe of red on top.

"It's gorgeous." Rosa sighed as they took in the sight of the ribbon.

"Nice colors." Tai noted.

"Those of you skilled enough to earn five ribbons in contests held throughout the region you'll be able to compete in the Grand Festival" Millian announced.

"Wow, sounds prestigious." Tai muttered, he didn't exactly knew what the word meant…fancy? He turned to the girls. "May the best trainer win!" they nodded.

As Ash and Rosa had explained the contest had two parts the first of which had the trainers and their Pokemon appeal their beauty, coolness, cleverness, toughness and cuteness and they're skills. The trainers that competed had a Furfrou who showed off his dazzling uncut coat with a water pulse. The next was a Butterfree that showed off its wings with Silver wind and a trainer who put his head in a Pyroar's mouth.

"Next up is a new face to the contest circle Tai Ketchum from Pallet town!" she called.

Rushing in was Tai with Rio at his side who leapt in front as Tai pulled out a Pokeball. "Blitz you're on!" he called with a ball capsule and Lightning seal he borrowed from Dawn.

POP! "Denaay nay!" she called bursting from the electricity and jumping down beside Rio.

"Okay let's start up with Parabolic Charge!" Tai called.

"DEEENNNAAAAAAAAYY!" she shouted sending the electric attack to the sky.

"And we're starting off with a Dazzling Parabolic charge from Dedenne!" Millian called excitedly.

"Alright Rio use Aura Sphere!" Tai called.

Rio jumped up, "RA Rrrrrr RAAAAAAH!" he shouted smashing his Aura Sphere into the attack, it suddenly grew large making Tai and Blitz blanch as the attack came right on top of them with Rio plastered to the side of it.

_**BOOOOOOOMMMM! "**_WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tai screamed making an explosion.

Rosa and Dawn gasped. "Oh no!" they shouted.

The smoke cleared to reveal a charred Tai, Blitz and Rio.

"Oh no they were off to an excellent start but the attack exploded." Millian cried.

"It appears as though Tai's Riolu put way too much power into that Aura sphere." Contesta stated.

"Seeing a Riolu using Aura sphere is remarkable though." Sukizo suggested.

"It looks as though Tai's Pokémon really only know how to battle." Joy added. "They need more practice for contests."

Tai didn't say anything he just blinked and coughed out some smoke.

Ursula who was watching howled with laughter, "I'd be disappointed I wouldn't get to smash the kid but this more than makes up for it!"

Tai came in to the green room hanging his head. "That was a disaster." He muttered.

"You put too much power into Aura sphere; it might have been fine if you had found a way to burst it." Rosa sighed.

"Hmm yeah…" Tai sighed. "Hey Rosa you're up next!"

"Hey he's right!" Dawn told her.

"Okay." Rosa stated the two gave each other a knowing look and with that Rosa dressed up in a simple but beautiful shirt skirt combo her hair was back in buns but with small blue ribbons with yellow and red stripes on the tips with a white shirt with pale red almost pink buttons and stripes on the sleeves the skirt was mostly red with plaid yellow and blue stripes.

"Next up is contestant number sixteen Rosa White from Accumula town!" Millian called.

"Alright Amber, Violet time to shine!" Rosa called; her two Pokeballs had star and a fire seal on them.

POP! "Chupa!" called the shiny Pachirisu, in a swirl of stars.

POP! "Braaaaxxxien!" she called bursting from the fire.

"Whoa Amber evolved!" Tai muttered from the stands taking out his Pokedex.

"**Braxien the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin: it carries a long twig with friction in its fur, it is able to light it instantly. It can use the flame to signal its allies." **

"Okay Amber, start us off with Fire spin!" Rosa called.

"Brraaaaaaaa." She called the tip of her stick ignited and the flames shot out but she spun them round and around.

"And Braxien's starting us off with a beautiful ribbon of fire that spinning around the stage and the way she's dancing on stage gives us the beautiful impression of a ribbon dancer!" Millain called.

The crowd cheered loudly. "Violet jump through and use thunderbolt while spinning." Rosa called.

"Chupa!" she called, jumping through. "CHUUUPAARRIIII!" she called the blue electricity turned into a glowing cone that spun upward.

"Now Violet quick attack!" Rosa called.

"CHUUUUPAAA!" she called bursting from the cone with the remnants trailing behind her, now a sparkling robe of purple. "Chupa, chupa!" she cheered darting around the stage.

"The Quick attack fused with the Fire spin thunder bolt combo Pachirisu looks like it's beautiful shooting star living up to her name sake.

"Okay now Amber Solar beam!" Rosa called.

"BRAAAAAAAXX!" she called focusing the attack into an orb instead of the usual beam o war she threw it up and Violet charged into it causing it to burst in an explosion of rainbow dust it ended with Violet landing on Amber's head and all of them taking a bow.

"Wow, that was a dazzling performance by Rosa and her Pokémon, Give them a big hand!" Millian shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Amazing so that's what she meant!" Tai muttered with a smile getting it.

"Next up, is Kenny Myers from Twinleaf town!" called Millain.

"Kenny!" Dawn stated from the waiting room.

"You know him?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, he and I are rivals he made it to the Sinnoh Grand festival, but didn't make it past the first round, he only got to the top 32 Hoenn Grand festival." Dawn muttered feeling sorry for Kenny despite his hard work it didn't amount to much she hoped that this time would be different.

"Yeah, I know the feeling…" Rosa muttered sadly.

"Hmm let's see what this guy can do…." Tai muttered.

"Raaaaa," Rio muttered.

The boy had Auburn colored hair with a teal green suit with a shirt and tie. There were various parts of it tipped in gold including the shoulder pads.

"Okay Floatzel and Empoleon come on out!" he shouted throwing his Pokeballs with Drop seals that exploded in a show of water that glimmered when his two Pokémon appeared.

"Empoll!" he shouted.

"Floatzel!" he called as the two jumped down.

Tai checked his Pokedex, "**Empoleon the Emperor Pokémon and the fully evolved form of Piplup: Empoleon are prideful Pokémon and will not take kindly to insult, they tend to live in artic areas where their steel type characteristics are most useful breaking through ice."**

"**Floatzel the Sea-Weasel Pokemon: It's well developed flotation sack can double as a life raft and is used as a rescue Pokemon the sac developed as a result of capturing aquatic prey." **

"Floatzel use Aqua jet and Empoleon use Hydro Canon!" Kenny called.

"FLOOOATZEL!" he shouted flying up as the Hydro canons made his tower of water even bigger.

"Now Razor wind Floatzel!" Kenny called.

"FLOAT ZEL, SEL, SEL!" he shouted unleashing the attacks which combined with the water and turned to Frisbees.

"Amazing, the razor wind have become discs of water flying around the stage!" Millian called.

"Now Empoleon Metal claw!" Kenny called.

"EMPOL!" he shouted when they came close he blatted them away making them explode the two landed.

"Man talk about showing off their power, I'm not battling them and I can feel the agro." Tai muttered. Rio cooed in his seat.

"Alright now for the big finisher, Floatzel use Whirl Pool and Empoleon use flash canon!" Kenny called.

"FLOOOATZEL!" he shouted charging up the attack and holding on while Empoleon's flash canon.

"That's a lot of power to hold, is he sure he can pull this off?" Rosa asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure this is what cost him the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Dawn muttered worriedly.

"Piplup…" he muttered.

"Okay Floatzel finish this up with brick break!" Kenny called.

"FLOOOOATTZEEELL!" he roared smashing down on the combination before it over whelmed him causing it to explode and float around the stage.

"And Kenny cloaks the stage in a dazzling mist full of colors!" Millain stated.

"Much improvement from the Sinnoh Grand Festival," Contesta stated.

"Indeed remarkable!" Suziko added.

"It's obvious that Floatzel and Empoleon are very powerful and well trained." Nurse Joy added.

The appeals continued a Pichu and another Dedenne showed off their skills with Thunder shock, Steelix and Onix rocked the audience's world with an earthquake earth power combo then finally….

"Ursula's up next!" Tai called.

She was wearing a blow gown with her hair in spiral pig tails the gown had a purple corset and a white collar that attached itself to her neck. "Alright, my dears Emolga and Vilvillon you're on!" Ursula called throwing her Pokeballs both with black smoke seals. When they exploded open dark clouds filled the stage.

"Elmoga, rain dance!" Ursula called striking a pose where her arms were crossed with one finger on each hand out.

"EEMMMOOLLLL!" she shouted coming through was a brown colored Elmoga who was shimmering a blue light appeared causing rain to surge onto the stage.

"Now Thunder!" Ursula called.

"EMMOOLLLAAAAA!" she shouted hitting the clouds with a burst of electricity it suddenly started shooting out the cloud. And then bursting like a light from the storm was a Vivillon.

"Whoa a Vivillon!" Rosa muttered.

"It's different from Viola's." Tai noted remembering his gym battle with the bug type user. Indeed this Vivillon had orange tips with the usual black but it had patches of red near its body and the top of its wings in a blocky pattern while the ones near its body formed a circle the rest of the wings were a bright yellow.

"Alright you two aerial ace," Ursula called.

"VIIIIVVII!" she called.

"EMO!" the shiny Elmoga called as well they began to weave their way through the lightning as it viciously struck.

"Elmoga and Vivillon are effortlessly weaving their way through the lighting as it strikes down.

"Now Go Vivillon use Hurricane!" Ursula called.

"VIIIIIVIIII!" she called causing the storm to get carried off and swirl.

"Vivillon has turned the storm into a tornado!" Millian called as the powerful storm surged through the stage.

"Now fly in to the eye of the storm, Vivillon!"Ursula called. With a cry Vivillon did so, "Use flash!"

"VIIIVIIIIIII!" she called bursting away the storm.

"Now Elmoga, use Hidden power!" Ursula called.

"MOLLL GA!" she shouted throwing the attack at Vivillon however Vivillon spun and the hidden power seemed to melt into her with a cry she flapped her wings the red part of the pattern were now shimmering.

"Whoa the way those attack combined it looks like Vivillon can become the sun!" Tai noted.

"Ruuuu." Rio muttered in awe.

The two landed neatly on Ursula's hands and she bowed.

"That was an impressive performance showing off her Pokémon's flying abilities in a storm only to clear away said storm with the beauty of Vivillon's wings." Contesta noted.

"I'll say remarkable." Sukizo called.

"That was amazing, it really shows the beauty and symbolism in the name sake of that Vivillon's pattern Ursula took a few risks and it paid off!" Joy added.

"And now our final contestant of the appeal round Dawn Berlitz," Millian called as Dawn came out in a pink dress with a white top over the chest and some bows with a bow and a French braid along with a bow at the top of it she also wore a black choker with a pink bow.

"Now Swirlix, Bunneary Spot light!" Dawn called.

With both line seals that burst from the balls the two Pokémon appeared the line seals swirling around almost like an ice cream cone before the two jumped down.

"Okay Swirlix fly up with Psychic!" Dawn called.

"SWIRRRRLLL!" he called lifting himself up.

"That's definitely the Swirlix from Santalune forest!" Tai muttered.

"Now Bunneary use Bounce!" Dawn called.

"BUNNNNEARY!" she called jumping up. "Bun!" she called from on top of Swirlix.

"Way to show off Bunneary's jumping ability." Rosa muttered with a smile.

"Swirlix use Fairy Wind!" Dawn called.

"Swiiirrrllllll!" he called unleashing a sparkling wind that swirled around them.

"Now Bunneary use Ice beam!" Dawn called.

"BUNNNNNNN EARRRRYYYY!" she called her head was up so the ice beam hit the Fairy wind creating a mystical wave affect it eventually engulfed them in a veil of ice in the shape of a star.

"WHOA!" Tai stated impressed.

"The Ice beam and Fairy wind combined to encase the two in a beautiful ice star!" Millian called.

"Now Bunneary use Power up Punch," Dawn called. "And Swirlix you use Dazzling gleam!"

"SWILRRRRR!" he called filling the star with a glittering light.

"BUNNEARY!" she called her ears glowing orange and she began to hit the star. "Bun, Bun, Bun BUNNNNEARRRY!" she shouted after pounding on the star it exploded showering the stage with mini versions of the larger star with dazzling tails.

"Incredible Dawn has showered the stage with a beautiful ice star shower!" Millian called the two spun as they fell and landed in front of Dawn who struck a pose and all of them took a bow.

"That was so awesome!" Tai cheered.

"I know!" Rosa agreed breathless.

The crowd cheered. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen we will tally the results and see which eight coordinators will move on to the second round!" Millian announced.

**YX YX YX**

Ursula had a lot to say to Tai about his botched appeal but he didn't care he knew it was bad, Ursula trying to make fun of him for it really seemed redundant, still it stung a little not that Ursula would ever know that. "_Hmmm it's beautiful….what Coordinators can do, but It's not me….I wonder if it's because…" _ Tai thought only for Rio to tap his knee, "Oh Rio."

"Raf!" he muttered wagging his tail.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking." Tai replied.

"_And now we will announce those Coordinators moving on to round two!" _Millian called.

"I don't know what you two are nervous about there's no way I'm getting through." Tai told them.

Rosa smiled, "That doesn't mean we'll get through."

"_And now the Eight coordinators who will be moving on to the next round," _Millian called, the pictures showed about four people except the last four who were Dawn and Ursula. Rosa held a hitched breath as Kenny's came up and then finally her picture appeared.

"I'm in!" she squealed with joy.

"Way to go Rosa!" Tai called.

She sighed in relief. "See no need to worry." Dawn assured.

"Yeah," Rosa replied.

"So what comes next do you guys Appeal with something else?" Tai asked.

"You could say that." Rosa replied.

"The next part is the battle segment." Dawn told him, "but you have to make your attacks dazzling with poise and grace."

"I see." Tai replied. "Not my strongest points."

As the battle's began Ursula and Dawn took out their opponents as did Kenny and Rosa, the next round was between Kenny and Dawn the Score counters were in the shape of bows which apparently emptied as they went.

"And with five minutes on the clock our battle between Kenny and Dawn will now begin!" Millian called.

**Dawn VS. Kenny**

"Go, Empoleon and Klefki!" Kenny shouted.

"EMMPOLLL!" he called coming out from a burst of water thanks to the splash seal.

Coming out from a line seal that seemed to unlock an orb was a Pokémon with a head a bunch of Keys and a small head. "Kleeee." He called.

"That's a weird Pokémon…" Tai muttered pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Klefki the Key ring Pokemon: Klefki will never let go of a Key it likes making them excellent safeguards for Safes and vaults. When threatened it will fiercely jingle the keys at it's attackers." **

"Alright, Quilava, Piplup, spot light!" Dawn called.

POP! Coming from the fire seal was Quilava, "Quill!" he called.

POP! A bunch of hearts burst open and Piplup leapt down from them.

"Whoaaaa!" Tai muttered scanning Quilava with his Pokedex.

"**Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon: Quilava will let the fire on its head and back burn right before battle to show off its strength it can use these flames and the super-heated air around it to fend off foes." **

"Dawn as a Quilava just like Ash…." Tai muttered.

"Quilava, use Smoke screen and Piplup use Bubble beam!"

"QUILL!" he called unleashing the attack, as Piplups bubble beam rushed out

"And the Smoke screen and Bubble beam mix together to give the illusion of sparkling diamonds in black rock." Millian called as a few points were taken from Kenny's score.

"Nice combination DeeDee but it won't work, Kelfki use Crafty shield and Empoleon you use Metal claw!" Kenny shouted.

"KLEEEEEEE!" she shouted making a diamond like shield that disintegrated the smoke while Empoleon used it's wing to stab the Aura Sphere right through the bubbles popping as they exploded shining with the Crafty shield and Metal claw.

"And Dawn's attack combo is rendered useless only to make Kenny's Pokémon look dazzling by comparison!" Millian called, a good chunk of Dawn's points were removed.

"A Protective combo…." Tai muttered.

"Even the strongest attacks are nothing if they can't hit." Rosa muttered.

"Okay Klefki and Empoleon use Flash cannon!" Kenny called.

"EMMPOLL/FIIIII!" they called doing a twist as the attacks were launched they twisted around with each other as they struck Quilava and Piplup! Knocking the two back.

"It didn't affect Quilava that much." Tai muttered.

"Piplup use Hydro Pump and Quilava use Swift!" Dawn shouted.

"PIIIIIPLUUUUUUP!" he shouted as the attack was charged up and sent at the two.

"QUIIILLL!" he shouted unleashing swift into the Hydro Pump changing its shape into a flurry of blue and gold colored stars that hit both Klefki and Empoleon, taking points from Kenny.

"Nice come back!" Rosa noted.

"She'll have to keep this up if she wants to win." Tai muttered.

"Raaa." Rio added.

"Empoleon use Hydro canon!" Kenny shouted.

"EMMPOLL!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Piplup counter with Drill peck!" Dawn shouted.

"PIIIP LUP!" he shouted his beak drilling really fast and bursting the Hydro Canon and causing it to fan out as it dissipated.

"Way to go Dawn!" Tai shouted as more points were taken from Kenny.

"Use Flame Ice!" Dawn shouted.

"QUILLLLLLL!" he shouted spinning in fire and rushing forward.

"PIPPLUUPP!" he shouted freezing Quilava as he charged.

"What she up too?" Rosa asked Tai merely shrugged however the ice beam rotated around the Flame Wheel before encasing it to their shock.

"AH!" Rosa cried.

"Whoa cool!" Tai shouted.

"RAUU!" Rio added.

"Whoa amazing, the Ice beam encased the Flame wheel making it shimmer beautifully inside the ice!" Millian shouted.

That took more points from Kenny, "Klefki use Secret power and Empoleon use Hydro Cannon on the stage!"

"EMPOLLL!" he called slamming the water down right under Klefki.

"Quick Quilava use Flamethrower on Klefki!" Dawn shouted.

"QUIILLLLL!" he shouted spinning and racing towards Klefki but it was too late the Fairy steel type unleashed the attack which not only took the form of water pulse broke through the attack and hit Quilava. "VAAAA!" he shouted.

"Quilava are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Lava!" he assured.

"Secret Power?" Tai asked.

"It's a move that changes with the Enviroment it can be very scary." Rosa told him."

"Go Empoleon use metal claw!" Kenny shouted.

"EMPOL!" he shouted rushing forward.

"Quilava use Flame wheel again!" Dawn shouted, "And Piplup big bubble!"

"LAVAAAAA!" he shouted rushing forward jumping right into the bubble causing it to spark and become a strange looking ball of energy that slammed into Empoleon but it didn't do as much damage as Dawn had hoped this caused them both to lose points.

"What just happened it worked didn't it?" Tai asked.

"Secret power must have lowered Quilava's attack!" Rosa called.

The two trainers were about to react however as they did the buzzer went on the board Kenny had lost about half his points but Dawn still had a little over half. "And the winner the first round is Dawn Berlitz!"

"Alright!" Dawn cried hugging them both. "Thanks you two!" she happily called.

Empoleon and Klefki hung their heads but Kenny walked up to them. "Don't worry, you guys were awesome out there." He assured.

Tai sighed. "They made it, now I just have to worry about you." he said to Rosa.

"No need to worry Tai." She told him as she went out. Her opponent was Ursula.

Tai returned to his seat watching as Rosa and Ursula came to the stage. "It's Ursula Kawasumi vs Rosa White," Millian called.

"Dewa, Sharda, time to shine!" Rosa called both her pokeballs had star seals one blue one white then they burst open they collided bursting into fireworks that revealed the two Pokemon.

"Dewoott!" she called.

"Frossslaass." She muttered gracefully.

"Hmph, alright, Flareon and Vaporeon let's go," Ursula called unleashing two Pokeballs with seals respectively representing their types when they burst open the two Pokémon gracefully leapt down from the stage their type cloaks trailing behind them exploding when they hit the stage.

"_She's using opposing types_." Tai thought watching scanning them with his Pokedex. "_Both evolved forms of Eevee." _

"**Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokémon: This evolved form of Eevee is more suited to Aquatic life, it prefers beautiful shores, and the cells of its body are similar to water molecules allowing it to melt in water."**

"**Flareon the Flame Pokémon: Flareon's fur functions as a cooling system allowing it to release heat into the air so it doesn't get excessively hot, however Flareon's body can reach 1650 degrees Fahrenheit." **

"Five minutes on the clock begin!" Millian called.

**Ursula VS. Rosa**

"Vaporeon Haze and Flareon Scary face!" Ursula called.

"VAAAAPPP!" she shouted unleashing a mist that obscured them only for Flareon's face to come through Tai jumped a little in his seat as the misty changed into a large version of Flareon's face.

This took points away from Rosa but it didn't stop there. "Now use Fire Fang and Ice beam!" Ursula called.

The Flareon face suddenly became much more menacing as the remaining haze became daggers of ice while Flareon's large maw suddenly looked like a tunnel of fire it all rushed at them and struck both Sharda and Dewa causing a good chunk of Rosa's points to go.

"That's not good." Tai hissed.

"Don't back down you two! Dewa use Hydro Canon and Sharda Ominous Wind!" Rosa called.

"DEWWW OTT!" she shouted unleashing the attack upward. The ominous wind wrapped around it and exploded causing bolts of Energy to rain down from the sky shatter Flareon's illusion and cause them both damage causing the same amount of points to be taken away from Ursula.

"That's my girl!" Tai cheered.

"Your girl?" Dawn asked.

Tai blanched. "Uhhh ya know!" he replied sheepishly.

"Vaporeon and Flareon use Fire Spin and Water Pulse!" Ursula called.

"VAAAPPPORREEEE/FLLARREEE!" the two moves combined to form a massive swirl of energy.

"The fusion of Fire and water!" Dawn stated.

"Huh?" Tai asked but remembered he had heard of this.

"_The Fusion of Fire and water?" Tai asked._

"_It's a powerful combination Tucker used it against me in our frontier match." Ash told them._

"_Two opposing elements merging their powers energies and differences into one." _

"_It sounds beautiful." Rosa sighed._

"_I've heard it's difficult to pull off." Max added._

"_If I had a powerful move like that there's no way I'd ever lose!" Tai called._

"_Raauuu!" Rio cheered in agreement._

"_It's good to have powerful moves but if you can counter them then it's no different than having the weakest moves." _

"Dewa Jump up!" Rosa called.

"WOTT!" she shouted leaping into the air.

"Okay now use, Ice Shell!" Rosa called.

"DEWWWWWW WOOTTTTT!" she shouted pulling off her scalchops and breathing an icy wind that attached itself to the razor shell making them freeze.

"Now Sharda use Shock wave!" Rosa called.

"FROOOSSSSSSSS LASSS!" she shouted unleashing the attack right at the blades pushing them along and cloaking Dewa.

"Dewott looks like a flying arrow of light with that attack!" Millian called as Ursula lost points only to lose more when Dewa slashed away at the attack.

"RRRGGG," Ursula growled.

"_I'd like to find ways to break through powerful attacks, if I can do that it renders the attack useless." Michael called._

"_I see the best defense is a good offense." Ash noted._

"_Hmmm," Tai sighed. "There's a lot to being a trainer." _

"_Raauu," Rio muttered._

"_You know Counter shield attacks and defends right?" Ash asked._

"_Oh I do now!" Tai noted._

"_It's just like Michael said." _Rosa thought. "Okay now Dewa use Aqua jet!"

"DEWWWWWW!" she shouted surging off towards Flareon and spinning right into Flareon knocking him into Flareon causing more of Ursula's points to continue to fall.

"Vaporeon use water pulse!" Ursula shouted, "And Flareon use Hidden power!"

"VAAPPPP/EEEOONN!" they called the red colored hidden power along with the water pulse combing becoming a powerful ring of power that blasted Dewa and Sharda knocking them into ground making Rosa lose a lot of points.

"Oh crap, hang in there Rosa!" Tai called.

"RAH AHRHAHAHA!" Rio shouted jumping up and down.

Ursula grinned, "Now hidden power!" Ursula called.

"EOOOOOONNNN!" they shouted unleashing the attacks which rushed right at the two.

"Sharda use Rollout!" Rosa shouted.

"FRLLOOAAA!" she shouted getting in front of Dewa and spinning around sending all the hidden powers flying and bursting into sparkles harmlessly off to the side Ursula lost points and the buzzer rang.

"Times up, and the winner is Rosa!" Millian declared, she had just barely hung on managing to keep a couple of more points than Ursula.

"We did it!" Rosa cheered, hugging her two Pokémon who happily embraced her.

"Hmmph another Coordinator who makes good use of time, and I use the term loosely." Ursula scoffed as Vaporeon and Flareon sadly came up to her. "You two were absolutely divine!"

"Eoon." They cooed softly.

"YES WAY TO GO ROSA!" Tai cheered loudly as Dawn and the rest of the crowd clapped, however he quickly realized that it was Dawn vs Rosa for the finals.

**YX YX YX**

Tai sat at the stands the two hadn't really spoken they had been off to a warm start but now it was having to be put aside he was now watching as the two were standing across from each other in the battle ground.

"In the final round it's Dawn Berlitz vs Rosa White!" Millian called.

"Okay Piplup Quilava Spotlight!" Dawn called the two appeared from their respective seals.

"Dewa, Sharda time to shine!" Rosa called throwing her Pokeballs they too came from the seals.

"Five minutes on the clock let's begin!" Millian called.

**Dawn VS. Rosa**

"Now Quilava use Swift! And Piplup use Bubble beam!" Dawn commanded.

"QUILLLLL!" he shouted unleashing the shower of stars.

"Piiip lup, lup, lup!" he shouted unleashing the attack which swirled together with the stars creating a dazzling effect as it went. This cost Rosa come points.

"Sharda use Ominous wind!" Rosa shouted.

"FROSSSSSSSSS!" she shouted unleashing the dark wind that actually took out the shine from the attack.

"Now Dewa use Razor shell!" Rosa called.

"DEWWWW OOTTT!" she shouted slashing away at the attack making it sparkle as she dissipated it. Dawn lost some points.

"And Frosslass and Dewott managed to take the shine out of Dawn's attack!" Millian called.

Tai watched feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach he watched sadly as Piplup landed a hit on Dewa with Drill peck sending her flying in a corkscrew costing Rosa more points.

"Man this isn't good." Tai muttered.

"Sharda use Signal beam!" Rosa called. "And Dewa use Hydro Canon!"

"FLLLOOAAA!" she called spinning around. The Signal beam attached itself to the Hydro canon causing it to burst and become blades of energy that slammed into Piplup and Quilava. Knocking them back however they managed to quickly get back on their feet.

"Piplup on Quilava!" Dawn shouted. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!"

"Pip!" he shouted jumping onto Quilava's back while he unleashed the attack which engulfed them both.

"Now use Drill peck!" Dawn shouted.

"PIIIIPPP LUUUUPPPP!" he shouted as he used the attack the flames began to spin.

"And Piplup's Drill peck is turning the Flame wheel into a tornado of fire!" Millian called as more of Rosa's points were taken.

"Dewa quick use Razor shell, And Sharda use Ice Shard!" Rosa called.

"DEWWW!" she shouted summoning both Scalchops and causing them to glow. The Ice Shard that Sharda launched hit the blades causing them to freeze and shimmer in the light taking more of Dawn's points as Dewa tried to block the attack she quickly found herself feeling a lot of power and pressure. Then the attack from Dawn changed it took on a bird like shape as wings of fire fanned out much to the shock of her and her trainer.

BANG! "Dewwww!" she shouted being knocked back and sent into the ground.

"_I have to try it!" _Rosa thought, "Dewa, Sharda use Haunted Jet!" Rosa shouted.

"WOOOOTT/LASSSS!" they shouted Sharda unleashed an Ominous wind that Dewa with Aqua jet dove into the dark wind wrapping around the water giving it a haunted look she lunged at Piplup who yelped at it.

"Both of you dodge it with a spin!" Dawn called.

"Quilava!"

"Piplup!" they shouted spinning as they went Tai instantly recognized it as Ash's dodging move which he used several times in Orre. "_Dawn must have learnt it from Ash…or is it the other way around?" _

"AH!" Rosa cried as the Haunted Jet did zero damage Dewa was forced to land breaking the attack and as she did the buzzer went.

"Times up!" Millain called Rosa's bow was a quarter of the way to being empty while Dawn still had over half her points. "And the winner of the Lumiose contest is Dawn Berlitz!"

Rosa sighed giving her two Pokemon a hug. "Thanks you guys you were amazing."

"Yeah we won!" Dawn shouted as she hugged Quilava and Piplup. Later on the stage Dawn was presented with the ribbon.

"Congratulations Dawn." Contesta told her as he handed her the gold colored ribbon.

"Yes no need to worry I got the Lumiose Ribbon!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup, Quilava Bunneary and Swirlix cheered with her.

Tai had gone to find Rosa sitting by herself. "Rosa, I'm sorry you didn't win, what are you going to do?"

"Tai, its okay, there will be other contests." She assured smiling weakly at him. "Besides…." She suddenly pulled out her ribbon case and showed him a smaller blue and green ribbon that was merely a gold colored flower metal button with two tails. "I already have a ribbon it would've been number two but. There's still plenty of time before the Grand Festival don't worry."

"If you say so," Tai muttered a little unsure.

"Rosa." They suddenly heard Dawn say as she came over.

"Hey Dawn congratulations," Rosa told her. "I'll get you next time."

Dawn laughed. "Ya I hope we'll see each other in the Grand Festival."

"Yeah me too," Rosa replied as they shook hands.

Tai sighed the pit in his stomach had finally gone away. Once they said their good byes to Dawn Tai turned to Rosa. "Hey why don't you come with me to Professor Sycamore's, I'm sure he could tell you where the next contest is."

"Alright, let's go it'll be like old times almost!" she happily agreed.

"Yeah," Tai agreed only for his stomach to growl. "Heh, it is almost lunch time." he sweat-dropped.

"I know a café that's on the way to the lab, we can eat there." Rosa giggled.

"_Food glorious, food_," Tai sang as they headed to café.

Little did they know two very important people had made a similar plan, a lady in her late twenties was sitting and sipping her tea when a man in a dark suit with bright red highlights came over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied.

* * *

**Klefki learns the following this way  
Flash Cannon- TM 91  
Secret Power-TM94- ORAS only  
Dazzling Gleam-TM99  
Crafty shield- level 23**

**Floatzel learns the following this way  
Aqua Jet- Level 24  
Whirlpool- Level 35  
Brick Break- TM 31  
Sonic Boom-Move relearner early level**

**Empoleon learns Flash Canon via TM 91 as well, Bunneary learns power up punch via TM 98 Braxien learns Fire Spin at level 22 Swirlix learns Dazzling Gleam via TM 99 and Fairy Wind at level 5**

**Vivillon learns the following this way  
Hurricane at level 50  
Aerial ace via TM 40  
Flash via TM 70**

**Elmoga learns the following this way  
Rain Dance- TM 18  
Thunder- TM 25  
Hidden Power TM 10**

**Vaporeon learns the following this way  
Water Pulse- Level 17 or ORAS Tutor  
Ice Beam-TM 13  
Haze-Level 33  
Hidden Power- TM 10**

**Flareon learns the following this way  
Hidden power- TM 10  
Scary Face- Gen IV only move at level 64  
Fire fang- Level 20  
Fire Spin- Level 25**

* * *

_**And Flareon can't get Scary face anymore I'll fix in a later installment that but it's still legit I'm pretty sure you can get a Flareon that know's Scary Face into the Gen VI games with effort but why would you want to? -_- and yeah I'm sorry guys this is my absolute first time writing contests I'm gonna try to get some tips but if you have any or want to share your thoughts, please let me know! Rosa was originally supposed to win but then I remembered that Dawn has way more experience than her and I didn't want to essentially pull a BW even if it's for the sake of plot but one or the other winning will not affect what I have in mind other than this chapter but yeah I've set up the Contest arc!**_

* * *

_**Also on the subject of Digimon TG2 I've retooled the first chapter and some of it has already been written it has just been collecting dust until now I just need to finish it maybe even retool it in one place.**_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. The Mega Evolution Solution!

_**Okay here's a chapter I was looking forward too and I think ya'll will like the end result! Also the preview/first chapter of Digimon TG2 is out now so have a look at that!**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**X-The Mega Evolution Solution!**

Hugh found himself walking down the streets of the Metropolis. "Hmm so this is Lumiose city, Grandpa always wanted to see it," he muttered feeling the wind blow through his hair. "I guess I'm seeing it for both of us." He muttered going silent for a minute.

"CHARRRR!"

"Huh?" Hugh's eyes snapped open only to see a blurry Chimchar face which then proceeded to crash into his head with enough force to knock him back and send him right into the pavement when the dust cleared Chimchar was a few feet away from Hugh while the teen's arms and legs were up in the air bent slightly in a weird way making him look like a dead beetle.

**YX YX YX**

"There it is!" Rosa said pointing to a nearby building.

"HORRAAAAYY!" Tai cheered.

"NEY NAY NAAAY!" Blitz cried from on top of Rio's head as he howled, she had wanted a little fresh air and Tai obliged.

"Oh hey there!" said a boy with dirty blond hair with a blue ascot, wearing a similar outfit to his friend a girl with Iris's coloration a grey tan dress with buttons and a red ascot. Both had grey eyes.

"Oh hey!" Tai stated with a chirp.

"Oh which one of you owns that Dedenne?" asked the girl.

"Uh she's mine." Tai replied as Blitz climbed to his shoulder.

"Ney nay!" she happily greeted.

the girl scratched Blitz's chin she let out a small content cry, "Dedenne is brace yourself a fairy type!"

"Fairy type?" Tai and Rosa asked.

"Yeah, it's newly discovered type of Pokemon." The boy replied. "It was classified-"

"It turned the whole typing system onto its head! They're immune to Dragon type moves, and are super effective against them! But they're weak to steel and poison." The girl excitedly added.

"That's good to know." Tai muttered looking up at Blitz who looked down at him.

"At Professor Sycamore's request, we've been battling fairy types against the other seventeen." The boy added.

"You know Professor Sycamore we were gonna go see him after lunch." Tai noted.

"Oh yeah, we're his assistants!" said the boy.

"My name is Sina it's beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" she replied.

"I'm Dexio." He replied humbly. "Two years ago we set out on our own Pokémon journeys when we returned he both decided we wanted to learn all we could about Pokémon and became the professor assistants."

"That's so neat." Rosa stated.

"So do you know how to get to the lab?" Tai asked.

"It's down the street from that Café you're going into." Sina told them before giving them a sly look. "Going on a date?"

Both broke out in heavy blushes, "Oh, you mean….no!" Rosa stated flustered.

"NOT TOGETHER!" Tai shouted.

Sina laughed. "I'm just kidding you two seem a little young for that, in any case maybe we'll see each other at the lab." She stated as Dexio sighed.

"Sorry about that, see you later!" Dexio called as they left.

Tai and Rosa went in and grabbed their own lunch their Pokemon sat on the floor eating as they ate Tai's Pokemon got to play catch up with Rosa's.

The girl stretched "Oh, hey I know those two!" she stated as Tai looked over in the same direction. There was a lady in her late twenties with her hair in a French bun with a white shirt and shorts and white jacket with wing like fans a Gardevior was with her both were wearing some kind of pendant. The man across from her was a tall man with wild almost mane like hair and a black and red suit with a fur collar.

"What's with that hair?" Tai asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hush!" Rosa scolded. "That's Lysandre the head of Lysandre labs they invented a lot of high tech stuff including the X-transceiver, the Holocaster, a video messaging device."

"Whoa!" Tai hissed in awe.

"And is that? DIANTHIA!?" Rosa almost practically squeed, "It is her!"

"Who?" Tai asked.

Rosa stared at him in shock, "how could you not know?!"

"Born in a tube," Tai deadpanned simply.

"Oh right." Rosa muttered. "She's a world famous movie actor! I wonder what the two of them are doing here together though."

"Well, we're close enough so I guess we'll find out." Tai muttered back.

Rosa wanted to gasp spying on two celebrities it almost seemed like blasphemy on the other hand morbid curiosity pushed her to merely nod.

"You played a young girl so beautifully in your movie debut." Lysandre told Dianthia. "If you could would you remain this way forever and play such roles?"

Dianthia seemed a little puzzled but thought it over, "That's a strange question Lysandre, why would I want to play the same roles forever? Youth is wonderful but it's not the only thing in life. Things change and I want to live and change like that too, so I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

"You were chosen to be a movie star, some would argue that it's your duty to remain ever beautiful, but I understand what you're saying." Lysandre replied he shut his eyes lowering his head as if in deep thought. "However in my opinion everything beautiful should stay that way forever. Even if it means ending the way things are now."

"That's quite the ambition," Dianthia noted.

"Maybe," Lysandre agreed, "but it frustrates me that every single day this world in every way gets uglier and uglier." His watch suddenly went off. "I'm sorry I'm afraid we'll have to cut this meeting short." He replied. "Duty calls." He got up taking his coffee and walking out.

Tai and Rosa quickly averted their gazes but Tai couldn't help but pass another glance to, Lysandre as he left.

"Oh hello," Said a voice.

"OH!" the two shouted turning to see Dianthia.

"Di…Di…Dee…deee" Rosa stuttered, but just pulled out a note book. "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Sure." Dianthia smiled writing her name. Rosa screamed causing Tai to cringe a little and sigh.

"You have a Gardevior are you a trainer too?" Tai asked.

"Why, yes, infact…."

"Danthia!" called a voice coming over was a woman with blue hair and glasses. "We need to go now, they're expecting us at the studio!" she called.

"Oh yes, right away." Dianthia replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"It's fine your friend left just before so I don't think there's much of a loss here." Tai noted.

"True." Dianthia replied as she and Gardevior left as they passed however both Tai and Rio went Rigid and turned.

"Rio did you….feel that?!"

"Rah." Rio nodded.

"What?" Rosa asked.

"Those, pendants they were wearing, they gave off some kind of…energy….vibe I don't know both I guess but I sensed something from them Rio too, the crystals in those pendants must not be just for style."

"Ruu," Rio agreed nodding again.

"It's probably an aura thing maybe your just starting to pick on them naturally and it was their aura you both felt." Rosa suggested.

"Maybe…." Tai replied. "Anyway let's finish up and see Sycamore." Tai told her.

**YX YX YX **

Sycamore's lab was a large white building with green roofs but it definitely gave off the impression of a lab, he also knew that Sycamore had a little property behind him.

"I wonder if Ash has been here." Tai noted as he knocked on the door. "Hello!"

"Oh who are you?" Rosa asked, Tai turned to see a familiar face holding a small orange furred monkey like Pokémon with a fire on its behind.

"Hugh!" Tai called.

"Yeah it's me." He replied.

"You know him?" Rosa asked.

"We met a while back." Tai replied as Hugh joined them at the door. "What Pokémon is that Hugh?"

"Chimchar." He muttered not even looking away from the door.

"Chimchar huh…" Tai asked pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon: The fire on its rear end is made from a special gas created inside its stomach not even rain will put it out, the fire however will go out when Chimchar sleeps." **

"It's so cute!" Rosa cooed as the door opened to reveal a lady with long black hair.

"Chimchar!" she exclaimed. "There you are!"

"Chim Char…eheheha." He muttered scratching the back of his head.

"I found him I heard that Sycamore I figured he came here since Sycamore studies Pokemon from other regions." Hugh replied.

"Of course right this way." The lady replied bringing them in the group filed in as Tai looked around he suddenly heard a bunch of voices a female Chespin was playing with a Fennekin while a Froakie sat there covering itself in its frubbles.

"Hey!" Tai noted pointing them out to Rosa.

"It's Chespin, Froakie and Fenniken!" she cried.

"You know them?" the lady asked.

"Our friend Max has a Froakie, I have a Chespin and Rosa's Fennekin evolved into Braixen." Tai replied.

"Ahh I see." Said a new voice coming down was a man in his early thirties with black hair a purple shirt and black pants with a lab coat over top. "You must have captured them somewhere else, very lucky, however usually they're one of the three starter Pokémon new trainers can get in the Kalos region."

"You must be Professor Sycamore." Hugh stated as he came over. "Did this Chimchar come from your lab."

"Indeed, you showed up just in time we were about to go out looking for it." Sycamore stated as Chimchar jumped down seemingly to get away from Sycamore.

"He's knows he in trouble." Scyamore sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, I run away from my brother when I step out of line." Tai joked Sycamore looked at him.

"Hmm are you Ash's brother you look just like him."

"Yup," Tai happily replied.

"Garrr." Said a large voice Tai yelped a little bit when a large black Pokemon like a large more meaner Gabite appeared.

"It's a Garchomp!" Rosa replied scanning it with her Pokedex.

"**Garchomp the Mach Pokemon and the evolved form of Gabite: It can fold up it's body and extend it's wings to fly equal to the speed of a fighter jet plane, prey never escapes. This position looks like a jet plane." **

The Garchomp nuzzled Tai and he giggled in surprise and content, "You're a sweet heart aren't you?"

"Chaaa!" he happily replied.

Rosa suddenly noticed a monitor scanning what looked like a marble on screen. "Those look familiar, they kind of look like Mega stones."

"Huh?" Tai asked leaning over towards the screen images of May and Nascour using them flashed through his head. "You're right."

"That computer is analyzing a couple of stones we found they seem to be the Key to Mega Evolution." Sycamore said. "You said you saw Mega Evolution before."

"Our friend's Mega Blazekin, can Mega Evolve it took him a while to get the hang of his new power though." Tai stated.

"We also ran into a Mega Tyranitar, a corrupt one used by an Organization called Cipher." Rosa added.

"Yes." Sycamore added sadly. "I did hear about that." He smiled, "you and your friends did a great job helping those poor Pokémon."

"Thank you." the two replied simultaneously.

"It's not just Tyranitar and Blazekin, we believe that Garchomp, Lucario and many other Pokémon if not all second or third stage, Pokémon can mega evolve." Sycamore said.

"Lucario!?" Tai asked in shock almost turning to Glee as Rio went right off into Fantasy land. "That means if Rio evolves he could Mega Evolve too!"

"RAAAAAAAUUU!" Rio sighed almost drooling as he imagined himself as a golden buffed out Lucario.

"_Wow Rio you sure are big and strong!" Tai cheered as did the others._

"_GRAH!" Rio comfirmed as light blazed off his very being._

"Raaaaaaa." Rio sighed.

"Annnnnnddd he's gone." Tai sighed looking at his partner.

"Chimchar can eventually evolve into Infernape. Is that a Pokémon that can potentially mega evolve?" Hugh asked.

"No Chimchar is here for a different reason." Sycamore, said as Tai turned to see Chimchar come out with a Piplup and a brown and green turtle like Pokémon with a small sprout on its head. "Who's that Pokémon?" Tai asked scanning it with his Pokedex.

"**Turtwig the Tiny Leaf Pokemon: If it is thirsty the leaf on its head will wilt, under the sun it can use Photosynthesis, making oxygen. The hard shell on its back is actually hardened soil." **

"Sounds like a cool Pokémon." Tai smiled.

"They're the three starters new trainers in the Sinnoh region can get." Professor Sycamore replied.

"That's cool back home you can choose between Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott." Rosa replied.

"Ash had all three, his Tepig is an Emboar now though." Tai added.

"Question is if they're for new Sinnoh trainers why are there some here?" Hugh asked.

Sycamore chuckled, "We can give different starters out of the norm. Tai are you aware that this year there are no new trainers in Kanto?"

"Yeah, none of the kids there, were old enough yet why?" Tai asked.

"Well, Professor Oak, asked me to find trainers for them." Sycamore asked.

"Oh yeah, he mentioned that. And I know where those three ended up!" Tai stated remembering Tierno, Trevor and Shauna.

"Wait is it the same thing in Sinnoh?" Rosa asked.

"I'm afraid so, Professor Rowan asked me to find new trainers for them, I was about to decline when that scamp of a Chimchar, somehow teleported them here." Sycamore sighed shaking his head, "I'll have to think of something won't I?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out heck maybe some other stray kids will come from wrong plane." Tai replied laughing at his own joke.

"I doubt your mom or brother would find that funny." Rosa sighed.

"Chiiiimmm!" he shouted, running and jumping all over only to run into Garchop who roared telling him off "ChihihiCHHHARR!" he shouted leaping at Hugh who caught him but instantly put him down.

"Don't look at me trouble maker." He told it simply.

"Chaarrr." He muttered hanging his head.

"Hold on isn't there supposed to be a Piplup here?" Tai asked looking around he saw it off to the side, it was eating by itself. "Hey there little guy."

The Piplup's head snapped up; and the next thing Tai knew he was being pecked on the head. "Ow, Ow, Ow, stop what I do?!" Tai screamed as he ran away the others chasing after him as Shauna came in.

"Hello everyone one!" she called only to see and stare at the chaos.

"PIPLUP STOP IT!" Sycamore shouted grabbing him and taking her away. "You should ashamed of yourself!"

"Lup." It sighed.

"Apologize to Tai." Sycamore said calmly.

"Piplup." It sighed.

"Good girl." Sycamore said.

"Girl," Tai stated before sighing, "Hey Piplup I'm sorry!"

"Piplup!" She stated looking away.

"She's a little bit sensitive, but has a nasty temper." Sycamore replied.

"I see….." Tai muttered rubbing his head.

"Professor," Shauna piped.

"Oh hello Shauna!" Sycamore called, "You wanted to know where to sign up for Pokevision correct?"

"Yes," Shauna replied, she then suddenly say Tai who waved, "hey T.K."

"T.K?" Hugh and Rosa asked.

"My Nickname Tai Ketchum," Tai replied proudly.

Rosa sweat dropped, "You would do that wouldn't you?" she asked suddenly feeling something rub on her leg.

"Tuurrtt?" the little one looked up at her tilting his head.

"Hey little one," Rosa cooed petting it.

"Twiig!" she cooed rubbing up to her.

"You really like plant types don't you Rosa?" Tai asked.

"They're one of my favorites!" she replied.

Outside the group was unaware that they were being watched the rest of the starters were playing.

"Well, well, looks like our friend Sycamore has some pretty rare Pokemon." Cassidy sneered.

"Yeah, Pokemon that evolve into very powerful, ones." Butch added.

"And the feathers to boot," Cassidy added, "alright, Thotch let's get to work."

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted.

**YX YX YX**

"Hey Professor?" Rosa asked as she placed a book she was reading on the shelf. "Where'd Shauna go just now?"

"She went to go help feed Froakie and the others." Sycamore replied.

Tai had inched a little forward to Piplup who was eating by herself and sat down beside her. "Uh hey!" he said cheerfully however he was ignored Rio tried to get in her line of sight all Piplup did was become possessive of her bowl and turn away from him. "Come on Piplup can't we be friends?"

"Lup!" she stated looking away, Tai frowned.

"Are Piplup always this difficult?" Tai huffed.

"They can be, but once they warm up to you they're very loyal." Sycamore told him.

"Yeah…like Dawn's Piplup," Tai muttered. "I guess, I've been, wanting one of my own since I met Dawn and her Piplup." Tai sighed.

A loud crashing and banging alerted everyone they rushed into the next room to see Garchomp, Shauna and the Kalos starters in cages. "Who are they!?" Sycamore asked.

"More stooges of Team Rocket!?" Rosa growled.

"Sadly yes!" Tai snarled.

"Stooges that's, the wrong answer you see." Cassidy stated.

"The Question to come who are we indeed?" Butch asked.

"Bringing the Chaos of Darkness, upon all time!" Cassidy shouted.

"Thrusting the hammer of evil on the light of the Universe!" Butch added.

"And carving our legend in the rock of eternity!" they both said together.

"Firey Obliteration Cassidy!"

"Thunderous Fury its Butch!"

"The most feared of the feared! Submit to the name of Team Rocket!" the two said together.

"Todd and Cassidy!" Tai snapped.

"It's Butch not Todd!" Butch snapped back. "Now hand over those Sinnoh starters and the feathers!"

"Not on your life!" Tai snarled.

"Heh," Butch stated as he pulled out a large grip like rod. "Like they have a choice!" he shot it out towards Piplup who yelped and screamed struggling.

"Pip, Piplup, Piplup!" she screamed as Butch lifted her up.

"Piplup!" Tai shouted grabbing the rod before Butch could retract it.

"Let go brat!" Cassidy shouted.

"Not until Thatch let's go of Piplup!" Tai snapped back.

"It's Butch not Thatch!" he shouted, growling and pushing a button that zapped Tai but he managed to block the brunt of it from Piplup.

"Lup!" she shouted.

"It's….okay….I'm fine!" he shouted summoning aura claws and breaking the rod and stopping the electrocution and freeing Piplup. "Hey you okay?"

"Lup," She muttered staring at him.

"Let's get out of here!" Cassidy stated as they quickly grabbed the cages into a armored van and took off.

"Stop!" Hugh shouted as he, Tai and Rosa ran out of the hole that was made in Sycamore's lab.

"Geon let's go!" Tai shouted.

POP! "Viiiibrb!" he called.

"Salamence you too!" Hugh shouted throwing his Pokeball releasing the Dragon type.

"Geon follow that truck!" Tai called.

"You too Salamence," Hugh called.

With a cry the two took off after the van. "Careful you don't get caught!" Tai called.

Geon looked back indicating the boy was heard he flew down landed on the truck and crawled under the engine sticking himself there much to Salamanece's confusion. Salamence instead flew up above the clouds making sure he wasn't seen by Butch and Cassidy.

Piplup called to the other two Sinnoh starters and they chased off after the group. "Stay here!" Sycamore called to them as he and the kids jumped into the Jeep,

"Chim charahahar!" he shouted jumping into the back where they wouldn't be seen Turtwig seemed very unsure but Piplup instantly followed with that said Turtwig followed too jumping into the back where they wouldn't be seen as the jeep, headed towards where the truck had taken off too.

"This isn't the first time a bunch of crooks called Team Rocket attacked the lab…" Sycamore muttered.

"Let me guess, white uniforms, another stupid motto, a talking Meowth and magenta and purple blue hair?" Tai asked.

"How'd you know?" Sycamore asked.

"Those goons follow my brother everywhere, but he can handle them so I wouldn't worry." Tai replied as they zoomed down the road.

Eventually they lost sight of the truck Salamence came back roaring at them. "Salamence do you know where they are?" Hugh asked.

With a roar Salamence turned the other direction and Sycamore followed.

"_Wait a minute?! Where's Geon….oh no what if they caught him?!_" Tai thought desperately.

**YX YX YX **

Geon poked his head out coughing a little as he climbed to the top of the van he didn't see Garchomp or Shauna but he did see Butch and Cassidy hungrily staring at the Kalos starters who were scared in the cage except for Froakie who didn't seem fazed by all this.

"Well we didn't get all the starters but we did get a Garchomp out of it." Cassidy, "We'll just have to dispose of the girl."

This set off an Alarm in Geon's head he quickly crawled in to back of the truck to see Shauna and Garchomp in their own cage. She looked over and saw Geon. "Oh!" she stated coming up to the bars cautiously not sure what to think.

Geon gave her a smile and went over to try and undo the lock outside however.

"Team Rocket!" Tai's voice shouted making Geon perk but he backed up and cut the lock instantly with steel wing.

**YX YX YX**

"You brats again!?" Cassidy snarled.

"You can't get rid of us that easily!" Tai shouted.

Salamence let out a loud roar, growling at them.

"Where are Shauna and Garchomp?!" Rosa called.

"And my Vibrava?!" Tai shouted.

"Vibrava?" they asked looking back towards the van Tai face-palmed. He shouldn't have open his mouth.

However it was too late coming out from the truck with Geon on her head, was Shauna and Garchomp.

"Shauna, Geon!" Rosa shouted.

"Are you guys alright?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Not for long go, Charizard!" Cassidy shouted throwing a Pokeball.

"Go Aggron!" Butch shouted throwing his own Pokeball.

POP! "AGGROON!" it roared. A large silver armored dinosaur like Pokémon that had a trio of horns and a large thick tail

It was followed by a Charizad who roared the orange Dragon stood high above them.

"Salamence help out Garchomp and Geon!" Hugh called.

With a roar the Hoenn Dragon type landed in front of Shauna as Geon got beside them.

"Alright now for the rest of you, go Trevenant!" Cassidy shouted.

"Go, Barbaracle!" Butch shouted. It was a large rock barnacle like creature with heads for hands and a couple of them sticking out from its shoulders with a rock like chest and waist the rest was striped Pink and brown.

"His Binacle evolved!" Tai shouted taking out his Pokedex.

"**Barbaracle the collective Pokemon and the evolved form of Binacle: When this Pokemon evolves the number of Binacle increases to seven and that power is increased seven fold. The hands and legs have minds of their own but will usually follow the head's orders." **

POP! "Treeeveee!" it shouted coming out this was a Pokémon Tai recognized from his trip in the Hoenn region a large spooky Tree like creature with leaves on its head and around its arms.

"CHAR!" suddenly from out of now where Chimchar, Piplup came out standing strong. Turtwig was behind them a little frightened.

Rosa however nodded to her and with that she ran up to join the others, behind them were Tai, Rosa and Hugh.

"Let's do this!" Tai stated.

"Right," the other two chimed together. Tai and Rosa scanned for Piplup and Turtwig's moves with their Pokedex Sycamore noticed Hugh do the same thing but his Pokedex was a older busted looking one from Unova.

"Alright then Barbaracle use Razor shell!" Butch shouted.

"BARRRBBB!" he shouted slashing at Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Nature power!" Rosa called.

"TWIIIG!" she shouted unleashing what looked like an Energy ball that hit Barbaracle square chested knocking him back.

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"Nature power is a move that takes on the form of other moves without any secondary effects based on the area the move is used in." Sycamore explained.

"Chimchar Acrobatics!" Hugh shouted.

"CHIIIMMM CHAR CHAR CHAR CHAR!" he zig zag around at blinding speed knocking Trevenant back.

"Alright Flying types are strong to grass types now it's our turn Piplup use Scald!" Tai called.

"PIIIIP LUUUUP!" he shouted unleashing a stream of boiling water on Barbaracle who was knocked away from attacking Turtwig.

"Trevenant Shadow force!" Cassidy called.

"TREEEVE!" he shouted disappearing shocking the Sinnoh starters.

"Where is it!?" Tai gasped in shock.

The three yelled in pain when it suddenly reappeared sending them upward.

"Oh no!" Rosa cried as they hit the ground Piplup took the most damage.

"Quick Piplup use Aqua ring!" Tai shouted.

"Liuuuuuuppp!" she shouted a beautiful blue ring spinning around her until her wounds were healed. "Piplup!" she shouted happily.

"Chimchar Uproar!" Hugh shouted.

"CHHHHHHHAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" he roared forcing Piplup and Turtwig to cringe along with Shauna's group Geon spinning around in the air as they covered their ears.

"To Loud!" Shauna cried.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Tai shouted as he and the other cringed.

"Rrrg Chimchar enough!" Hugh called he stopped the attack. "Okay now use, Thunder punch!"

"CHHHARR!" he shouted slamming a fist into Trevenant." Zapping it and paralyzing it.

"Use Icy Wind!" Tai shouted.

"LUUUUUUPP!" she shouted unleashing the freezing wind at the two they had to brace themselves as it came.

"Awesome, Piplup!" Tai shouted.

"Use Night Slash!" Butch shouted.

"BRARAB!" he shouted slashing at the three knocking them back.

"Use Wood Hammer on that Piplup!" Cassidy shouted.

"TREV!" he shouted slamming Piplup into the ground.

"LUP!" she shouted.

"Piplup!" Tai shouted.

"Quick you've gotta use Aqua Ring!" Tai shouted.

"Liiiiuuuup" she muttered charging up the attack however it was too late as another Wood hammer came down.

"Piplup!" Tai shouted diving for her and rolling out of the way.

"RAAHHU!" Rio cried.

"I'm alright!" Tai called.

"Chimchar use Blaze kick on Trevenant!" Hugh shouted.

"CHAR!" he shouted landing a massive kick on Trevenant knocking him back.

"LUUUP!" she shouted using Aqua ring and jumping back into battle.

"Hey hold on!" Tai shouted as Piplup used her peck on Trevenant knocking it into Barbaracle.

"Use Focus blast!" Cassidy shouted.

"TREVEN!" he shouted unleashing the yellow orb of energy that surged forward.

"Use Thunder Punch to knock it back!" Hugh shouted.

"CHAR!" he shouted slamming the attack into Trevenant and it went through.

"Don't you know Fighting type moves have no effect on Ghost types?" Cassidy asked.

"Who said I was aiming at your Pokémon?" Hugh asked smugly.

It hit Cassidy she gasped but it was too late Butch's Barbaracle was hit square chested and knocked back.

"Use scald!" Tai shouted.

"LUUUUP!" she shouted hitting the two of them and knocking them back.

"Use Wood Hammer," Cassidy shouted.

"Barabarcle use Razor shell!" Butch shouted.

The two rushed forward at Piplup and Chimchar.

"Turtwig use Reflect!" Rosa shouted.

"TUURRRT!" she shouted jumping in front of them a thick wall of glowing glass collided with the attack holding off their power and rendering them useless.

Meanwhile Geon had used Steel wing on Charizard who was trying to burn him with Flame thrower. He used Dragon breath, on Charizard hitting it hard.

Coming in from behind was Salamence who slammed it into the ground.

"GARRRR CHOMP!" she shouted landing a Slash on Charizard and knocking it back.

For Aggron it was suddenly cornered by Garchomp the two used Bulldoze and charged slamming it back right into Charizard who was held in place and struggling by Salamence as it's steel type tag partner was sent careening into it the two them landed on top of Butch Cassidy and their other two Pokemon.

"Garchomp Dragon Pulse!" Sycamore shouted.

"GARRRRRR CHOOOMPP!" she shouted unleashing the attack on them and knocking them into the air.

"Not…going….well…." Cassidy muttered as they flew.

"Gee ya think?!" Butch shouted.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIINN!" they shouted as they dinged in the sky.

"Booyah!" Tai shouted.

The Sinnoh starters cheered even Piplup who collapsed with exhaustion. "Piplup!" Tai shouted picking her up.

"I think you were done a little while before back there." Tai sighed.

"Luuup." She muttered.

**YX YX YX **

Piplup was lying on the medical table getting treated she was the first a few more hours passed as the rest of the starters were checked out, Chimchar happily sat on Hugh's shoulders as Tai called up Professor Oak.

"_So you've made it to Sycamore's lab eh?" _Oak asked.

"You bet, and did you know about Fairy types?" Tai asked.

"_Yes indeed I did they've been living among us for a while without notice, many Pokémon like Jigglypuff and Azumarill have been reclassified as Fairy types, I believe your Dedenne is one as well." _

"That's right!" Tai stated releasing her from her Pokeball.

"Denay!" she replied happily.

"Pip." Piplup muttered looking up at him.

"Oh Hey Piplup what is it?" Tai asked only for her to pass her Pokeball to him. "Wait you want me too-But Piplup-"

"It's alright, you're brother Ash took a Froakie that had been returned by its trainer when he was first here, Rosa and Hugh have already agreed to take Turtwig and Chimchar respectively, and Piplup was insistent on going with you."

"Really?!" Tai asked grinning ear from ear.

"Lup!" she happily replied.

"Wait…that gives me seven Pokémon I can only carry six." Tai noted.

"_I think I have a Solution and I was just about to ask you anyway, I was wondering if Blitz could stay here for a while so I could study her. If you need her again just call me many trainers rotate their Pokemon during their journeys as well it helps equally distribute battle experience." _Oak called through the phone.

"I see, hmmm you up for that Blitz?" Tai asked.

Blitz thought for a moment and nodded. "Ney ney!" she replied assuredly.

"Okay, return!" Tai commanded, recalling her to her Pokeball and placing it on the transporter he watched as it disappeared. Oak reached for something off screen and pulled showed it. "_Blitz has made it here safe and sound." _

"Awesome thanks Professor!" Tai called. "I'll call you later!" he replied as the two hung up Tai took the Pokeball from Sycamore.

"How does Pipa sound for a nickname?" Tai asked.

"Piplup lup!" she happily agreed as Tai recalled her.

"Alright I got Piplup!" Tai called.

"RAUUU!" Rio shouted jumping in front of him. Sycamore chuckled as Rosa and Hugh came over Rosa was holding Turtwig which she named Emerald and Chimchar was sitting on Hugh's shoulders pulling at his face.

"I fought da brainer us opposed do doose da okamen." Hugh muttered through pulled lips Tai laughed hard pointing at him.

* * *

**Piplup learns the following this way  
Aqua Ring- Egg move  
Peck- level 15  
Icy Wind- Egg move  
scald-TM 55**

**Chimchar learns the following this way  
Uproar-ORAS move tutor  
Blaze Kick- Egg move  
Thunder Punch- Egg move or ORAS move tutor  
Acrobatics-level 39**

**Trevenant learns the following this way  
Phantom Force-Level 45  
Wood Hammer-Level 49  
Focus blast-TM52**

* * *

**Turtwig learns Nature power via TM96 and reflect via TM 33, Garchomp learns slash at level 28 and Dragon Pulse via ORAS move tutors it learns Bulldoze via TM78 Barbaracle learns Night Slash at level 44 and Razor shell at level 48 **

**Salamence learns the following this way (Because it's so freaking late!)  
Giga Impact via TM68  
Dragon Claw Via TM02  
Hyper Beam- TM15**

* * *

_**Okay I want to make it clear Tai is just rotating Blitz don't worry she's still his She'll be back. For Tai's rotating I'm following the same rule as BW the starters and partner stay the last two slots are subject to rotation **_

_**Sorry this is kind of late guys over the weekend I took some time off from my computer and I managed to get a Shiny Eevee now I just need to chain another one sigh….heaven help me! I had also been focusing on a couple of pictures one for a DA contest one that's a small scene of this chapter go Check them out at NexusPieXIII**_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. Enter Korrina and Gerda!

_**Okay Next chapter which will feature a plot point Chapter nine was supposed to have sorry :/ anyway….**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XI-Enter Korrina and Gerda!**

Tai said his goodbye's to Blitz with Pipa's Pokeball securely on his belt he headed out Rio keeping up with his strides as they made it to the gate, Tai saw Lysandre looking right at him. "Oh Uh Lysandre right?" Tai asked, he eased up when Lysandre smiled.

"You're one of the children, who stopped Cipher?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, me and my brother," Tai replied.

"I see, Ash Ketchum? He was on the news a few days ago. A trio of criminals had caused something to happen to the Professor's Garchomp that sent it on a rampage. He managed to calm it down."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Tai replied.

"These are a gift for you and him." Lysandre replied handing him a small box which Tai opened, he recognized it from the picture Shauna showed him last night.

"Holocasters!" Tai gasped in awe, he looked in the box there were three inside. "Hey don't I have too….Lysandre?" the man was gone just like that. "Hmm, I guess I'll give the third one to someone else." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Hugh asked coming out from the lab.

"Oh hey where are the girls?" Tai asked.

"Shauna left just before you; I think Rosa is still asleep." Hugh replied.

"Figures," Tai sighed but got an idea. "Oh here, for you!" he stated.

"Huh, how'd you get this in fact…" Hugh muttered raising an eye brow at the other two Holocasters in his hand, "How'd you get three?!"

Tai started at them looking between them and Hugh. "I don't really know." He muttered before smiling. "Here!" he stated slapping one into his hands and before the older boy and running off, Rio chasing after him.

"Thanks." Hugh huffed.

**YX YX YX **

Tai made his way out of Lumiose starting on the path towards Cyllage city. "Once we get there," he stated looking at the map in his new Holocaster. "We'll be able to earn our next badge!"

"RAY!" Rio called with a fist pump. However before they could continue they were suddenly rushed at by a blue blur.

"WAAH!" Tai screamed jumping back as did Rio. However the blur stopped inches from them. Staring them down was a large jackal like creature that had the features of a larger stronger Riolu. With a taller build with more yellow fur in his torso, black shoulder pads on his arms. With a long more slender blue tail and taller ears with more powerful blue and black legs.

"A Lucario!" Tai stated taking out his Pokedex and scanning it.

"**Lucario the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu: Lucario has the ability to read aura with this ability it can read the thoughts movements and emotions of others from over half a mile away." **

"I see, that explains the rush." Tai muttered.

"Lucarrrriooo!" called a voice. Coming over on skates was a tall girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and some tufts sticking out to the side under her helmet. She had pale aqua eyes, she also wore a white dress with red trims. It was sleevless but underneath was a pair of black shorts she had a pair of matching gloves one of which contained a familiar stone. Tai gasped at it.

"Oh you noticed right?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, you've gotta Keystone does your Lucario Mega evolve?!" Tai asked excitedly.

"Uhhh no not yet!" she sighed. Tai and Rio face-faulted, with a slight moan of disappointment. "Anyway my name's Korrina what's yours?"

"I'm Tai this is my partner Rio."

"Raf!" he happily greeted.

Korrina knelt down and petted him. "I remember when my Lucario was just like you."

"Rrrruuu!" Rio cooed happy at getting petted.

Tai smiled. "Hey Korrina can I ask what you're doing out here?"

"Lucario and I are on a journey to be strong enough to Mega Evolve." Korrina replied.

"Mega Evolve?" Tai asked.

"Right, my grandfather sent us out to train. To become strong enough to Mega evolve." Korrina stated, as they walked.

"I understand, that kind of power would take someone strong to wield it." Tai noted.

"We need a strong bond so by getting strong together we'll be able to master it!" Korrina said Lucario grunting in agreement.

"So you have Lucario's Mega Stone?" Tai asked.

"No not yet. But that's why I've got to go to Genosenge town." Korrina replied.

"So why are you all the way out here according to the map you've passed it!" Tai stated.

"We'll get back there easy. We wanted to get one hundred wins before we find it. Also some old guy with a shiny Lucario offered to help us learn to use Power up Punch." Korrina replied.

"Power up punch?" Tai asked.

"Come on I'll show you!" she stated dragging Tai along.

"Ohhh kaay!" he yelped.

With Rio and Lucario on their tails they eventually came to a clearing. Sitting reading a book was a familiar man red shows grey jeans and a blue vets with a white Polo shirt with a shiny Lucario much Like Korinna's only a golden yellow with a light blue fur on his torso.

"Cyle!" Tai called.

"Hello Tai good to see you!" Cyle stated.

"Good to see you too. Get tired of nothing but desert?" Tai asked.

Cyle chuckled "You'd be right." he replied.

"This is that the boy mentioned?" said an older voice Tai saw a taller older lady who looked like she was at least forty. She had a long robe like dress looking like it came from a different time period she had beads in her hair which was silver. She had a staff which had a keystone in it. "You've got a Keystone too! Sweeet Who Mega Evolves!?" Tai asked practically jumping up and down.

The lady just stared, almost glowering at Tai; she turned away and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Medicham!"

POP! "Meddiiii." She muttered there was a certain band on her wrist inside it was a blue marble like stone with Red and Orange swirl.

"Whoa! That's answers that question." Tai stated as he took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokémon.

"**Medicham the meditate Pokémon: Medicham can avoid attacks with elegant dance like steps it has been said that through meditation it heightens its energy inside it's body and sharpens its sixth sense. Through Yoga it gained a psychic power to predict its opponent's next move." **

"That's a cool looking Pokemon." Tai noted.

"Korrina are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, Gerda," Korrina replied.

"Gerda," Tai asked.

"Her name," Cyle told him.

"Oh." Tai replied. Watching as Korrina and Lucario watched Gerda and her Medicham get into position.

"Medicham, Power up punch!" Gerda commanded.

"MEDDIII CHAM!" he shouted an orange aura engulfing her hand. With a slam of her fist she slammed the rock a glow covered Medicham as she relaxed her stance.

"Whoa what happened to Medicham just now?" Tai asked.

"Power up punch raises a Pokemon's attack when used." Cyle explained.

"The Key is to focus your Pokemon's power into the punch. You'll need as much power as you can so draw from around you as well. This way the excess power will flow back into you." Gerda replied.

"Sound a little complicated." Korrina stated. "Let's just do what Medicham did!"

"GRAF!" Lucario replied getting into a stance he focused as he did an orange glow seemed to start around his fist. Tai and Rio stared in awe as it got bigger and bigger an aura engulfing his fist. With a roar Lucario slammed his fist into the rock however it quickly disappated and he slammed his fist. "RAAH!"

"Lucario!" Korrina stated running over she looked at it's paw it looked a little bruised.

"I have a Hyper potion!" Tai stated reaching in his bag and pulling one out he handed it to Korrina who sprayed it.

"I don't think the rock was a good place to start." Cyle muttered.

"Maybe not sorry Lucario," Korrina replied however he just grunted with a smile assuring it was alright.

"He didn't hurt his fist bad looks like you two can try again once it stops hurting." Cyle told her.

"Start with softer target, next time." Tai suggested. as Tai noticed Gerda leave he got up and followed.

"Gerda wait! Korrina and Lucario still need your help." Tai stated.

"They're too arrogant. I'm not going to waste my time!" She stated walking off.

"Gerda no! You can't just assume that because they started too big!" Tai snapped going in front of her. She shoved him aside, and continued. "It's more than just that. I can tell in their aura as well, like Cyle I'm an aura user and I've made my decision."

"You're a horrible teacher!" he shouted storming back off towards Korrina little did he know Gerda followed.

As he stormed off towards Korrina he suddenly saw a familiar green haired young man. "Trip!" Tai stated catching his attention he seemed a little surprised but his look turned sour when he saw the boy.

"Tai…." He stated.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I'm here to battle Korrina she asked me too." Trip replied simply. "She's looking for a hundred wins I'm surprised she didn't ask you."

"I'll give you that maybe she just didn't think to..." Tai replied.

"Tai there you are!" Korrina stated coming through the bushes with her Lucario.

"Hey Korrina where's Cyle?" Tai asked.

"He said he had something to do." Korrina replied. "So Trip you ready to battle?"

"You bet." Trip replied. "I'll be using a Pokemon I caught recently."

The group was out in a plain where Lucario was ready for battle. Trip however pulled out his own Pokeball. "Go Raichu!" he shouted throwing the pokeball.

POP! "Raaaii!" it called looking a little nervous at the Lucario but kept its ground trying not to show its emotions

"A Raichu!" Tai noted.

"Raauu." Rio muttered.

"But when did Trip get one?" Tai asked.

**Trip VS. Korrina**

"So this battle will be a sudden death battle with one Pokemon each?" Trip asked.

"Fine by me you can have the first move!" Korrina stated.

"Raichu use Thunder!" Trip immediately called.

"RAAAIIICHUUUUU!" he shouted a thunderbolt shooting straight up and then coming down right over Lucario.

"Dodge it!" Korrina stated.

Lucario back flipped away from the powerful attack which came coming until Lucario was suddenly close to Raichu.

"Use Focus blast," Trip shouted.

"RAI!" he shouted unleashing the attack a yellow ball of energy which went right into Lucario's gut and knocked him back.

"Lucario you okay?" Korrina asked.

"Rah," he assured.

"Raichu use Thunder once more!" Trip called.

"RAAIIIIII CHUUUUUU!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Lucario Bone rush!" Korrina shouted, "block it!"

"Lucario can use bone rush but how?!" Tai asked in shock.

"Raaa?" Rio asked.

A blue glow appeared from Lucario's hands and stretched out a long bone staff appeared in his hands. He twirled it quickly causing it deflect the thunder which almost hit Tai and hit Raichu. He shook off the attack but was looking very nervous now when Trip caught on to this "Raichu don't let him get in your head!"

"_Why is that Raichu so nervous?_" Tai asked himself.

"Use Disarming Voice!" Paul shouted.

"CHUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" he called a large pink burst of energy surging out everywhere and hitting Lucario doing a bit of damage but it was almost like something was buffering it.

"Disarming Voice must be a fairy type move! Lucario is part steel hence the reason he held on better." Tai stated to himself.

"Rruuuu," Rio muttered watching Lucario.

"Use Sword Dance," Korrina called.

"Rrrrrraaa." He muttered sword gathering around him as he tightened his stance.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle!"Trip called.

"RAAIIII CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU!" he shouted rushing forward being covered in a veil of vicious electricity running at Lucario.

"Use Metal Sound," Korrina shouted.

"RAAAH!" he shouted tapping his paw thorns together making a sound wave that hit Raichu hard shaking him out of the attack.

"Now use Bone Rush!" Korrina called.

"RAF!" he shouted summoning the staff once more and running right at Raichu hitting him hard and sending him into the air. As he came down Lucario hit him again then a third time then Lucario sent Raichu into the ground even fast by suddenly using Force Palm but without Korrina's command.

"_Huh? Lucario did that without Korrina's command…is that allowed?"_ Tai asked in his thoughts.

"CHU!" he shouted hitting the ground down and out. Paul growled.

"WHO HOOO! Way to go Korrina!" Tai called as Rio cheered. Trip didn't say anything he just recalled Raichu but he seemed upset about something he clearly saw Korrina didn't make that attack and was angry but didn't know how to come out to her about it. "_What's he mad about? Maybe Pokemon are supposed to wait for Commands."_

"That was a good battle." Korrina stated handing Raichu a Situris berry. Which he gratefully took and ate. "Hey Raichu would you mind if we stamped your paw?" he asked.

"Chu." He held it out and after dipping it in ink placed it on the book. However as he did he was recalled. Tai was sure now Trip looked like he had been cheated but swallowed his rage.

"Thank you for that battle." He said leaving without a word.

Tai found himself not knowing what to say eitherbut he couldn't hate on the obvious rage too much something about what Lucario did didn't seem right.

He suddenly saw Gerda glare down from above, "Oh Hey Gerda! We're ready for more training!" Korrina called but she turned away.

"Huh?" Korrina muttered as Tai went after her. He heard some arguing as soon as he did.

"And what is wrong with helping her?" Cyle snapped this surprised. Tai he didn't know Cyle _could_ pull anger off.

"She's arrogant." Gerda replied simply.

"She can learn. It's not something she'll never grow out of or is too arrogant to see this! She's only a child!" Cyle stated.

"That's no excuse!" Gerda stated.

"Yes it is, children have to be taught these things no one is perfect Gerda! I know your thoughts on Humanity aren't positive but this girl needs your help!" Cyle shouted.

"And let her go off with an attack she shouldn't have?" Gerda asked.

"Perhaps," Cyle replied.

"No!" Gerda replied.

"Yes!" Tai suddenly said. "Gerda I challenge you to a battle! If I win you have to help Korrina."

"Hmmph you have no chance of winning." Gerda stated.

"There's always a chance!" Tai stated. "So do we have a deal?"

Gerda stared but nodded and soon the two were facing off. Tai pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. "Let's go Geon!"

POP! "Viiiibra!" he stated ready for battle.

"Go Medicham!" Gerda called.

"Medi!" she stated jumping twirling a little till she hit a fighting stance.

**Tai VS. Gerda**

"Geon use Hyper Beam!" Tai called.

"BRAAAA!" he roared unleashing the attack.

"Dodge!" Gerda called.

"CHAM!" she shouted leaping clear over the hyper beam as it roared forward, burning the grass a little as it went.

"Now Medicham Mega evolve!" she called her Keystone lighting up brilliant the wrist band lit up as well. it engulfed her in a bright light that turned. Medicham red as she was changing shape. When it cleared Medicham, now had a turban like shape to the top of its head with a red orb on top and a gold jewel part between the eyes. With thin wing like streamers coming from its head. Gold stripes were around its waist and wrists and blue beads hung off the former.

"Mega Medicham!?" Tai yelped.

Cyle glared, this was completely unfair of Gerda. But Tai didn't back down and for that he was impressed.

"Geon use Steel wing!" Tai called.

"VIIIB!" he shouted. Rushing forward his wings going hard and stiff as he landed a hit on Medicham which seemed to just take the hit.

"Did that do anything?!" Tai asked.

"Use Power up Punch," Gerda called.

"CHAM!" she shouted slamming her fist into Geon as he came back around, and sent him spinning across the ground.

"Geon hang in there!" Tai called.

"Viiiiiii," he growled forcing himself to his feet.

"Use Bulldoze!" Tai called.

"BRA!" he shouted slamming the ground sending the attack rapidly towards his target.

"Use calm mind!" Gerda called.

"Meddiiiichaaaaaaaaaaammm." She calmly called a blue aura engulfing her. The attack did shake her up but not enough to have the impact Tai was hoping for.

"Get in close, and use steel wing!" Tai called.

"VIIIIII!" he called rushing in.

"Use Power-up Punch," Gerda called.

"Medddd," she called

"Stop where you are and use Hyper Beam!"

"BRAVA!" he shouted hitting Medicham square chested and knocking her back a little. Geon was forced to stay where he was thanks to Hyper Beam side effects but it seemed as though a decent hit was made.

"Calm Mind again!" Gerda called.

"Chaaaaaammmmm." She called doing it again.

"Now's our chance use Dragon breath!" Tai called.

"VIIIIBRAAVAAAAA!" he roared unleashing the attack which did some damage as Medicham finished up the Calm Mind.

"Wow solid as a rock." Tai grumbled gritting his teeth. "Geon use dragon breath once more!"

"BRAAAABBBAAA!" he called unleashing the attack.

"Dodge it!" Gerda called.

"Keep on Medicham, don't give it chance to escape!" Tai called.

"Vivi!" he called chasing Medicham who dodge spun and weaved away from all the attacks. One of the Dragon Breaths however one hit her leg.

"Shadow Ball," Gerda called.

"MEDI!" she shouted launching it.

"VIB!" he cried in pain as he spun through the air but righted himself.

"Man, Geon's taken a lot of damage those attacks are so powerful!" Tai growled.

"Give it up boy!" Gerda called.

"Huh?!" Tai heard.

"My Medicham has way more power and experience than your Vibrava. She's trained for years, where as your Vibrava looks as though you've only trained with it for several months." Gerda stated. "You were doomed from the start!"

"No! What you're doing isn't fair to Korrina or anyone else! I'm not gonna let you get away with it! Not until I know I gave it my all!" Tai shouted.

Gerda stared she sensed something in him but her look re-hardened. "Medicham Calm Mind once more!"

"Chaaaaammm." She called.

"Use Hyper Beam max power!" Tai called.

"VIIIIIIIIIBRAAAAVAAAAA!" he shouted, the powerful beam of power hitting Medicham making it skid back however it held.

"It's like every time we use an attack, while that goes on it gets weaker for some reason!" Tai called.

"That's because Calm Mind raises the special defense of a Pokémon. And its special attack as well Medicham the time has come use Ice Punch!"

"Meddddi!" she shouted rushing forward at blind speed.

"Dodge it quick!" Tai called.

Geon dodged but the attacks were back to back and Geon was sent flying through the sky in a block of ice. "Now Power up punch!" Gerda called.

"MEDI!" she shouted slamming in the ice breaking it to get to Geon. And sending him into the ground and leaving him in a pit of broken ice with X's in his eyes.

"Geon!" he called.

"Viiii." He muttered sadly.

"You were great." Tai muttered as he pulled out Geon's Pokeball. "Take a nice long rest." With Geon recalled he stood up feeling pretty stupid.

"That was foolish and stupid." Gerda stated. "Even you must know that by now."

"Yeah," Tai muttered sadly.

"Rrmmmm" Rio muttered looking up at him sadly.

"However…"

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"Something you said made me change my mind about the girl." Gerda replied.

"So, you'll help her Lucario learn Power up Punch!?" Tai asked excitedly.

"Regretfully," Gerda replied.

"Awesome!" Tai cheered. "Wait, what changed your mind?"

"Your conviction," Gerda replied.

"_What you're doing isn't fair to Korrina or anyone else! I'm not gonna let you get away with it! not until I know I gave it my all!" _

"I just stood up for what I thought was right." Tai replied.

"You fought for your friend it even if it meant humiliation and utter defeat." Cyle.

"Thanks." Tai replied a twinge of insult on the humiliation part.

"Anyway I'd better find a Pokémon Center." Tai stated running off, and running into Korrina telling her where Gerda was and saying his goodbye.

"You held back." Cyle noted.

"My Battle is cruel not ruthless, there is a difference." Gerda stated.

"From what I've heard a thousand years ago they were one and the same," Cyle said off handedly.

"A Thousand years ago Kalos's history was not soaked in blood." She said coldly.

**YX YX YX**

Tai felt a good he lost badly but knowing that it wasn't without fruit made him feel good losing didn't have to be a bad thing, it could be a strong learning experience. "Let's keep going Cyllage City won't come to us right?" Tai asked.

"RAF!" Rio replied as they raced off down the road the sun starting to sink into the mountains as it set.

* * *

_**Raichu Learns the following this way….  
Volt Tackle- Egg move  
Disarming Voice- Egg move  
Thunder- TM24 or Preevolution move at Level 58  
Focus Blast-TM52**_

_**Lucario learns the following this way…  
Bone Rush-Level 29  
Swords Dance-level 19  
Power-up Punch- Level 15  
Force Palm-Pre-evolution move Level 15  
Metal Sound-Level 24**_

_**Medicham learns the following this way…  
Power-up Punch-TM98  
Ice Punch-Relearn Move  
Calm Mind-Level 25/ 23 ORAS  
Shadow Ball-TM 30**_

_**Okay I liked that this didn't take me long I feel confident about the KH Chapter too!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. The Secret Art of Delphox!

_**Okay so this will be a simultaneous story line like uhh say Just for Sidekicks/Game Ponies play or Big Scoop and a Wish too far! You'll be able to figure out where this is though ^_^**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**XII-The secret art of the Delphox!**

The Rain poured down as Tai and Rio raced through the forest trying desperately to find shelter "Crap, crap, crap crap!" he growled as he ran down the road when a voice called out to him it was an older woman with her hair tied up under a bandana tied over her head with a cream apron and dull lavender dress.

"Young man do you need to get out of this storm?" she called.

"YES PLEASE!" Tai desperately called.

Later Tai was sitting close to a roaring fire "_I hope Ash and the others were able to make it out of this storm." _He thought as his Pokemon ate their food happily by the fire.

"Here you are." The lady Carrie said.

"Thanks!" Tai replied taking it, "You sure this is okay?"

"Of course, you shouldn't be out in that storm." The lady replied.

Tai nodded, and quietly ate away at the stew which was just as filling as it was warming in. "Mmm Delicious!"

Her husband Wiley who was reading the paper glanced over at his wife, who was taking big bites of her helping. "Really going after that soup aren't ya?"

"What do mean by that? Are you insinuating that I'm eating too much?!" she snapped.

Tai looked up with interest, "Nope I'm just saying a little restraint's healthy." Wiley replied.

"_Uh oh," _Tai thought eyes widening a little.

Carrie picked up Wiley's helping, and kept it high. "Oh yeah, then there'll be no dinner for you tonight."

"Heeey come on!" Wiley whined.

"Nope, you said it yourself a little restraint is healthy!" Carrie said.

"But I didn't even make a bite!" Wiley stated.

Tai looked around nervously and saw that not only were his Pokémon done but the rain had let up as well. "Well looks like the rain has stopped." He recalled his Pokémon and placed the dishes in his backpack and gobbled up the rest of the soup. "Thank you so, so much but I've gotta go bye!" he stated running for it leaving the two confused but Tai could hear the argument start up again as he made it to the gate.

Tai found that the old couple lived in a town nearby had Tai had gone ten more feet he would've seen it, but he'd rather get to the Pokémon Center dry then soaked and blistering with a fever rainstorms and him didn't mix. Weak immune system or clones melt after multiple times in the rain take your pick.

He, laid, in the bed with Rio snoring beside him, looking at the window it was threatening to rain again. "_I'm glad I didn't get mixed into that, especially after what Brock told me about women and their weight. Still it was nice of them to give me dinner and keep me out of the rain I feel bad that I ran off." _

Tai felt his eye-lids get droopy he shut them and drifted off. He dreamt in the dream he was floating down a dark river in the sky….he felt a glow on him an almost energy sucking cold one his eyes opened to see a large veil of red in the shape of a bird rush at him it's maw roaring towards him as an unearthly screech was heard.

Tai opened his eyes and sat up, he completely forgot about it, but from what he could see the sun was shining brightly. Tai went down to where many Pokémon trainers were trying to get out of the rain Tai sat away from them as he and his Pokémon ate.

As he bit into his sausage he saw a poster nearby. "Leaflet town Pokémon tournament." He glanced over at Pipa who seemed very happy about idea as did Blaze. "Let's see it's a one Pokémon only tournament, each battle with is a sudden death battle." He glanced over at the Pokémon who looked up at him while Pipa and Blaze we're arguing and butting heads both literally and figuratively.

"Hmm I think I'll use Pipa." Tai stated.

"CHAR!" Blaze stated choking on the last syllable he had a massive color fail as he toppled over. Pipa was doing a little victory dance.

"Sorry guys but she's new I want her to get some needed experience." Tai replied. Blaze grumbled and sat down with Pipa sticking her tongue out at him. "And you, be nice!"

"Lup," She sighed.

**YX YX YX**

"Tajiri Thomas Ketchum, age ten, address…..025 Pallet, yellow road…dun da dunnnn." He muttered filling the rest of the application and giving it to the lady as he went to leave he saw a familiar site pass him.

It was Trip, he was now wearing a black jacket with orange sleeves and pin stripes, with a purple shirt underneath with green pants. His hair was a blonde green with crystal colored eyes. He snapped a pic of the town and went to filling out his application. "Hey Trip!"

"Don't you know it's rude to talk while someone's writing." Trip huffed.

"Sorry!" Tai stated in a whisper backing up.

He backed up and sighed however little did he know…"MMOOOOOOVEEE IITTTTT!" Barry yelled as Tai turned something crashed into him.

"GAAAHHH!" Tai yelped. "Oowwwww!" he groaned.

"Why don't you watch where you're going! I'm gonna fine you, so you'd better-"

"Barry!" Tai called.

"Hey it's Tai!" Barry said he was wearing a green vest with an orange rim. His scarf was White with orange stripes and to top it off he had black pants his spiky blond hair had gotten longer on the spikes and his orange eyes widened in surprise when Tai called his name.

""Hey it's Tai!" Barry yelped.

"The one and only what's with all the hubbub with you?" Tai asked as he stood dusting himself off.

"I'm here to enter the town's battle tournament see!" Barry chirped.

"Is that so, I guess we may end up battling each other then." Trip replied.

"Yeah," Tai stated as he and Trip gave each other a determined look.

**XY XY XY **

The rest of the trainers had signed up and a man with dark blue hair in a suit kind of stocky sat in an announcer's seat as the battle field was prepped.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this year's Leaflet town Pokemon contest!**_" he called as the crowd cheered, "_**As you know each of the trainers will use only one Pokemon and each battle will be a one on one the battle will be over when one side is unable to battle, Now let's begin! Our first battle is Tai vs Kain!**_"

"Alright go Onix!" Kain shouted.

POP! "Raaaauuurrrr!" it roared when it appeared. The towering rock snake Pokemon stood tall over the boy.

"Whoa Big boy," Tai muttered as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"**Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon: Onix has a magnet in its brain which acts like a compass so it does not lose direction It can burrow through the ground at fifty miles per hour." **

"Alright, let's go Pipa!" Tai called as he threw his Pokeball.

POP! "Piplup!" she called.

"Battle begin!" the ref called.

"Go Onix use tackle!" Kain called.

"Dodge it!" Tai called.

"LUP!" she shouted jumping up and firing a Scald attack.

"Pipa I didn't call that order!" Tai called.

"Use Dragon breath!" Kain called.

"RAAUUUHG!" Onix called hitting Pipa with a burst of blue fire that knocked her down.

"Pipa you okay?!" Tai asked.

"Piiiiipp." She growled getting up.

"Onix use dig!" Kain called.

Onix dug right under ground and quickly came back up.

"Pipa!" Tai called.

With a yell she hit the ground, "Use Aqua Ring!" Tai called.

"Luuuuuupppp!" she called as a blue ring surrounded her and she started glowing blue.

"The Damage from Onix's Dragon Breath Dig Combo, are disappearing!" shouted the Announcer.

"That's it now use Scald!" Tai called.

"PIIIIIIPLUUP!" Pipa shouted, unleashing an icy Wind

"What's not, what I said!" Tai shouted.

"_**Uh oh it looks like Piplup isn't listening to Tai**_." The announcer said.

Tai felt a burning anger and embarrassment towards the Announcer. "_Gee I don't think they heard you at Santa's workshop." _

"Onix use Stone edge!" the trainer called.

"Dodge and use Scald!" Tai called.

Pipa this time managed to dodge and hit Onix with scald. "Alright use Icy Wind!" Tai called. Pipa however used scald again, hitting Onix hard. "PIPA LISTEN TO ME!" Tai called however Pipa launched a Drill peck knocking Onix off balance and followed it up with a Scald attack that did it.

"Onix is unable to battle! Piplup wins!" the ref called.

Tai's eye twitched, "Well, a win is a win right? OH WHAT AM I SAYING?! That was a disaster!" he stated head falling into his hands.

**YX YX YX**

Tai glared at Pipa she glared back, Rio looked nervously between them. "Look Pipa, we have to work together!"

"Lup!" she turned away.

"What you don't think I could help you win?!" Tai growled.

"Lup!" she nodded, an anger tic appeared on Tai's head.

"OH YEAH!" Tai snarled when Rio grabbed his arm barking at him to stay calm. Tai sighed and hung his head, letting his thoughts wander.

Meanwhile Barry had won against his opponent as had Trip, as it would turn out Tai had his chance to battle Trip but with Pipa who suddenly decided she didn't want to listen to him as much as she did yesterday? Well too late now.

The two stood on each side of the battle field they awaited Tai was nervous, "Alright go Superior!" Trip shouted.

POP! "Serrrrppp." He hissed sitting awaiting his foe.

"Okay, Pipa let's go!" Tai called.

POP! "Piplup!" she called.

"Battle begin!" the ref called.

"Serperior use Dragon tail!" Trip called.

"Pipa dodge it!" Tai called.

"Pip!" she called about to launch Ice beam instead but the time it took to charge was just enough for Superior to send her flying.

"PIPA!" Tai called.

"_**And Pipa takes a nasty hit!"**_ shouted the announcer.

"Pipa you've gotta listen to me!" Tai called.

"LLLLLII" she growled standing up.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Trip shouted.

"SERRRP!" he shouted unleashing the attack knocking her back causing major damage.

"Pipa! You've gotta listen to me!" Tai called she looked over she had a stubborn look but she seemed to be listening "We're partners that means we work together, please you've gotta trust me."

Pipa nodded solemnly. "Lup!"

"Serperior Dragon Tail!" Trip called.

"PERRRR!" he called rushing forward.

"Dodge it straight up!" Tai called.

"LUP!" Pipa shouted jumping up.

Trip growled. "Darn it."

"Now Icy Wind!" Tai called.

"LUUUUUUPPP!" she shouted unleashing the attack.

Serperior growled as he was hit by the attack he could feel his speed sapping away. "Now use Peck!" Tai called.

"LUUUUUP!" she shouted pecking at Serperior knocking him back.

"Serperior use Wrap!" Trip called.

"SER!" he shouted wrapping his tail around Pipa.

"LUP!" she screamed as he squeezed her.

"Pipa!" Tai called. "Use Icy Wind!" She tried but it wouldn't come, "okay try peck!"

"Pippppp lup, lup, lup, lup!" she shouted pecking Serperior into making him let her go.

"Alright!" Tai called. "Now Icy wind!" Tai called.

"Luuuuupp!" she shouted hitting Serperior hard.

He growled as he skidded to a stop. "Serperior use Energy ball!" Trip called.

"SERRRP!" he shouted unleashing the attack and hitting Pipa who crackled with green Electricity.

"Uh oh!" Tai yelped. "Quick use Icy Wind!" Tai called.

"Leaf Blade!" Trip shouted.

"SERRP!" he shouted hitting her and sending her out of the ring past Tai who gasped as she lay there. "Pipa!" Tai called.

"Luuuuuuuppp." She called swirls in her eyes as he rushed to pick her up the Ref calling Trip the winner.

"Pipa are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Luuup." She called sadly turning away.

"It'll be okay next time we'll work together and beat them." Tai assured.

"Luppp." She sighed.

**YX YX YX **

As time when on Trip and Barry made their way through Tai found that Wiley had also entered the contest and his Delphox quickly made its way through the ranks, right now it was Trip vs Wiley.

"Serperior, Dragon Tail!" Trip shouted.

"SERRRRPPP!" he shouted charging his attack.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Wiley shouted.

"FOX!" he shouted dodging and turning on his heel launching the attack hitting Serperior hard.

"OH NO!" Trip cried.

"Serrrrrr." He moaned X's in his eyes.

"Serperior is unable to battle Delphox is the winner!" the ref called.

"Mmm Trip lost." Tai sighed.

"Piplup." She muttered from Tai's laugh.

"Raaaauu." Rio agreed.

As Trip packed his things waiting for Nurse Joy to treat his partner Tai came in. "Sorry you lost." Tai said.

"It is what it is." Trip replied, "I need to get going to the next town." He replied. "I'll be taking off once Serperior's fixed up." he added not looking at Tai.

"Hmmmm," Tai muttered watching him go.

The final battle was between Barry and Wiley and both Tai and Trip were watching.

"Do you think Barry will win?" Tai asked.

"Well he has been using Empoleon and a Water type has the advantage over Fire types and covers his steel type weaknesses."

Tai nodded at this Michael did say that a Pokemon having a certain dual type made it much stronger against what would usually be a major cripple for it on the other hand…sometimes get even more advantage.

"Then again type advantage doesn't guarantee that you'll win anyway for example Grass resists electricity, but…" Trip replied trailing off.

"Oh yeah, you gave Ash trouble because your strategy was to have Serperior ground Pikachu's electric attacks over and over till he got tired then attack him with one hit." Tai replied.

"Right but I under estimated him and he broke through my strategy by having Pikachu spring up by hitting the ground with Iron tail as Serperior went to slam him and then came that combo." Trip growled that battle made him realize how arrogant he had been about Kantonese trainers.

"From what I understand, you guys never battled up to that point why?" Tai asked.

"I never gave him the time of day he asked I said no." Trip replied. "And I was beaten before I was matched up against him in the Battle Club Tournaments."

"Battle begin!" the ref called.

"Go Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Barry called.

"EMPOOLL!" he shouted shooting out the attack.

"Delphox use, Psychic!" Wiley shouted.

"FOX!" he shouted making the attack burst to pieces.

"Oh yeah use Hyper beam!" Barry called.

"LEEEOOON!" he shouted charging the attack and launching it.

"Dodge and use Will-O-Wisp!" Wiley shouted.

"DELLLRRR!" he shouted leaping clean over the attack as it exploded harmlessly in front of Wiley then out came purple and blue fire that hit Empoleon instantly burning him.

"Empoleon," Barry called.

"Why didn't he dodge?" Tai asked.

"Hyper beam is powerful the user can't move for a bit after using it." Trip explained.

"Empoleon can you move?" Barry asked.

"Pol!" he called.

"Alright use Drill peck!" Barry called.

"LEEOEOOOONNN!" he shouted spinning and ramming into Delphox knocking him back.

"GO BARRY!" Tai cheered.

"That was too fast for Delphox to dodge." Trip noted.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" Barry shouted.

"POOOL!" he shouted unleashing the attack which Hit Delphox causing massive damage however Tai noticed something was off.

"That seemed weaker than before." Tai muttered.

"That's right! Burns cut your attack power!" Trip said.

"And they suck energy! Empoleon is still hurting even if he got a couple good hits in." Tai stated.

"Empoleon hang in there!" Barry called.

"EMMM!" he growled as he rushed forward.

"Use Flamethrower!" Wiley shouted.

With a swing of it's wand/stick Delphox unleashed a powerful flamethrower that hit Empoleon but he managed to cut it away!

"That's the spirit Empoleon!" Tai called.

"RAAAAUUU!" Rio cheered jumping up and down.

"Use Psychic!" Wiley shouted.

"FOOOXXXXXXXXX!" he called a blue light shattered the ground sending Empoleon upwards.

"Counter with Hyper beam!" Barry called.

"Flamethrower!" Wiley called.

The two launched their attacks and they collided exploding the two stood facing off, however Empoleon finally gave in to his burn and lack of energy.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Delphox wins!" the Ref stated.

Wiley and Delphox cheered as Barry went to Empoleon. "Are you okay Empoleon?" Barry asked.

"Empoll." He muttered sadly.

"You did great young man, well done." Wiley stated. "You're Empoleon is mighty strong."

"Thanks." Barry replied with a sad smile as he recalled Empoleon.

"I was thinking I was gonna have to use Delphox's special technique there for a second." Wiley stated.

"Special technique?" Tai and Trip asked.

"One that breaks the body." Wiley chuckled as he left.

The kids looked pretty nervous instantly Trip pulled out a dark green Pokedex and looked up Delphox.

"**Delphox's special attack is Mystical Fire a move that sends out a swirling flame that causes damage and lowers attack." **

"Wow, sounds powerful but just how powerful?" Tai asked the boys got shifty eyed and nervous their imaginations went wild a firey monster roaring down on Rio, was what came to the little pokemon's mind he howled in fear as Tai comforted him. Later on the three watched as Wiley accepted his Trophy once the battle tournament closed and their Pokemon healed Tai headed down the street for some supplies passing Wiley.

"Oh hey," Tai called.

"Oh I know you, you're the boy who stayed with us till the rain stopped." Wiley said.

"That's right." Tai replied, he noticed a box he was carrying. "What's that?"

"Oh it's a cake for my Wife, as an Apology for last night." Wiley replied.

"Aww that's nice." Tai replied with a smile, "I hope things work out between you two."

Wiley nodded. "Good luck on your journey young'un."

"Yup thank you!" Tai called as he headed down the road a few minutes later…..

"I'm so glad I was wrong!" Clemont said as Ash's group walked down the road.

"I told you Clemont no need to worry!" Ash replied.

"Right!" Clemont smiled.

* * *

_**Onix learns the following this way  
Tackle-relearn  
Dragon Breath-level 25  
Dig-LV 43  
Stone Edge- TM71**_

_**Delphox learns the following this way  
Mystical Fire- Level 36 upon Evolution  
Psychic-Level 51 or TM 29  
Will-O-Wisp-Level 47 or TM 61  
Flamethrower-Level 42 or TM 35**_

* * *

_**I've already covered the moves of Trip's Serperior and Barry's Empoleon so I didn't feel the need to re-cover them but if you feel like or should or I have and don't remember than let me know in a review! **_

_**Also…**_

_**(CUE FINAL FANTASY FANFARE!)**_

**SHAMELESS CONTINUITY SNARLING AND BAD WRITING! **

_**Yeah Trip and Tai are rivals now it's stupid and I think it shoves Tai in a stuish Direction but really I don't care -_-; I hate Ash's Rivarly with Trip in BW It shouldn't have existed and it was done so poorly it's easy to accuse them of purposely messing with Ash and I would know.**_

_**Also as stated in Shadow Revolution as far as this series and I'm concerned (Unless someone else brings the stupid moment up) The Snivy Thing never happened, Ash and Trip were never rivals and only battled once in the Entire trip to Unova! And if you couldn't guess BWtEF follows this pattern although I think I might allow one extra battle between the two**_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. Memoirs of a Raichu

_**Alright Next chapter! ^_^**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XIII-Memoirs of a Raichu**

Tai was walking down the road eventually coming to a small town it had a Pokemon Center but no gym, Tai decided he could buy lunch here as he sat down and started chewing on his pizza with his Pokemon sitting happily they were unaware of a girl coming over. Tai however noticed and watched warily. "Can I help you?"

The girl didn't say anything she knelt down and petted Rio's head, he timidly cringed but soon relaxed as she lightly petted him. "He's remembering when you used to eat at places like this with your friends in the Orre region." She said.

"Huh?" Tai asked. "Rio is that true?"

"Raf!" he nodded.

Tai sadly smiled. "Yeah I miss being together with the group too. Wait how'd you know that?!" he asked.

"I have the ability to read the memories of Pokemon!" she replied happily.

"EEEH!?" Tai stated eyes the size of saucers.

"That's right, my names Selena." She replied.

"I'm Tai, these are my Pokemon, Rio, Spike, Muddy, Blaze, Geon and Pipa!"

All the Pokemon called in their respective cries. Selena smiled. "Nice to meet you, may I?"

"Uh sure go sit." Tai replied. She did so. "So how'd you get that power?" he asked.

"I was born with it to be honest. It was hard growing up I kept my powers a secret after kids at school made fun of me for it." she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tai replied.

"It's okay, I learned to love my powers one day I was going down the street when I found a trainer and his Pokemon arguing the trainer had a Hitmontop that was upset about something, something that the trainer couldn't figure out." Selena replied. "Once I used my powers to help him it turned out Hitmontop was upset that his trainer had made him forget how to use Triple Kick."

"Why is that a problem?" Tai asked.

"The move was taught to that Hitmontop by his late father before he had been captured by his trainer." Selena replied.

"That's kind of sad and that move was the only thing Hitmontop had to remember that Pokemon by." Tai replied.

"Yes." Selena replied sadly. "Once the trainer Gavin knew, he felt awful and worked hard to reteach it the move he asked if my powers could help him to relearn the move it seemed to work but it took him to reteach Hitmontop and soon he had the attack back!" she stated happily remembering how she and Gavin cheered as Hitmontop spun happily shattering a rock.

"Have you ever been scared, to use your powers?" Tai asked.

"Hmm, Well yes and no. As a child I used to. But as I got older I started wondering if I could use these powers to help people." Selena asked.

"That's a lot more than you'd expect from me, since I hate my powers." Tai muttered under his breath but was still heard.

"Excuse me?" Selena asked.

"I Uhhhhh," Tai felt awkward, however before anything more could be said. There was some smashing and a cry as a blur of brown hid under the table. After a few seconds Tai looked under the table. "I know you!"

Underneath the table was a Raichu who looked dirty and a little thin, with some bruising on his body he looked sadly at Tai. "What are you doing here?" Tai asked as Selena moved down to see him and petted him.

"You poor thing," Selena muttered.

"Let me guess, his trainer abandoned him." Tai as crossing his arms.

"Again." she muttered.

"Wait what?!" Tai asked almost falling over.

"This Raichu has been abandoned many, times for being considered weak." Selena muttered. "And it was so scared of it happening again that it ran away from the trainer who most recently owned it."

"Losing a battle doesn't make a Pokémon weak!" Tai Snapped, petting Raichu. "Come on let's get you to a Pokémon Center." He said trying to pick up Raichu but finding him kind of heavy needless to say Tai made his way there and Nurse Joy began treatment as he watched Tai felt a knot in his stomach and throat and his head writhe in pain. "_Please don't be happening again!" _He was getting Flash backs of Helioptile the one from Orre.

"Tai is something wrong?" Selena asked.

"Oh no everything's fine!" Tai replied happily at least as happily as he could fake.

As Selena went Tai slipped down and sat sighing. "Raaaa." Rio stated patting Tai on the back and hugging him.

"Thanks Rio." Tai replied returning the hug.

Eventually the buzzer went off, and out came Nurse Joy with Raichu looking a bit happier. "Rai!" he called.

"Raichu is just fine now he had a few bumps but he was mostly just dirty and hungry." Nurse Joy assured.

"Awesome thanks Nurse Joy." Tai stated as he went over to Raichu and held out a Pokeball. "Hey Raichu, how'd you like to come along with me?" he asked.

"Rai? RAICHU!" he shouted shaking his head and running off towards the door.

"Raichu wait!" he called running after him but lost him quickly.

**YX YX YX **

"Where are we? That brat's trail has run cold!" Cassidy sighed. "Butch you have the map tell us where we are!"

"The name is-" Butch said but stopped when his brain caught up. "Oh that's what you said!" he looked at the map. "According to this were in Sparkler Town." He said.

"Sparkler town, huh, sigh let's just hope the brat is here, so we can start tailing him again." Cassidy sighed.

As they walked a Raichu stopped in front of them stared and continued running fear evident on it's face. Butch however recognized that Raichu. "Cassidy I know that Raichu!"

"What about it?" Cassidy asked.

"It knows the moves, Focus blast, disarming voice, Volt tackle and Thunder." Butch stated.

"So?" Cassidy asked almost uninterested.

"If we caught it the boss could definitely make use of it!" Butch stated.

Cassidy thought it over and smiled. "It does have a powerful move set let's capture it!"

Soon the two were setting up a trap making sure the net was ready to be pulled once it did that Butch pressed a button rendering it invisible. Cassidy placed down a few apples and the two hid as they waited.

Eventually they heard something come towards something once they were sure they pulled the rope and tied it, up and ran out to find that they had actually caught a Houndoom who snarled at them "RAAAAUUUHHHH!" he roared hitting them with a flamethrower. They stood there charred letting out a cough before falling over Houndoom freed itself and ran over them escaping.

"Raaaaiichuuuuu!" Tai's voice rang out.

"Huh!?" the two stated sitting up, "Aura 001,"

"Great now we can finally tail the brat again." Cassidy stated. "But it sounds like he's looking for Raichu too."

"Then we'll have to beat him too it." Butch said. They headed off to find Raichu.

**YX YX YX**

Tai looked around finding nothing. "Where is he?" he asked sighing.

Rio however just closed his eyes feeling the aura around him until. "RAaa!" he stated running forward a little and motioning to Tai to follow.

"Huh? I'm coming!" Tai called as he chased after Rio, down the street a couple of times. Then he found himself turning down an alley way. There was Raichu rummaging in the trash.

"Raa!" Rio said point at him.

"RAU!" Raichu shouted running away Rio and Tai chased after him.

"Raichu wait!" Tai called.

"Raaaaa!" Rio called as he chased after Raichu he got separated from Tai however he saw Raichu and went to call out to Tai however before he could Raichu jumped on him and covered Rio's mouth with his paws.

"Rio!" Tai called.

"Mrrmmm!" Rio called but Raichu wouldn't relent until Rio managed to move his paw enough to knock Raichu off him, that caught Tai's attention.

"Rio!" Tai called as he rounded the corner seeing Rio breathing as Raichu got up, with a glare. "Raichu, are you running away?"

Raichu shook his head. "Rai, rai, raichu!" he cried.

"You don't want to be caught, I thought I could make you happier." Tai replied.

"Chuuuu." Raichu muttered hanging his head.

"I guess you don't think I'd keep you for very long huh?" Tai asked.

"chu," He muttered eyes watering.

"Raichu the other trainers who had you before may have done it but I won't!" Tai stated.

"Even so, keep in mind many trainers have abandoned Raichu." Selena said coming towards them. "He has no idea if you're telling the truth or even if you keep some word and its not willing to take the risk."

"Oh yeah…." Tai muttered glancing sadly at the ground looking at Raichu. "But why….why would you do that to a Pokémon you were traveling with."

"Some trainers only want power and to win." Selena replied. "There are many trainers who don't care about their Pokémon."

"Then they're idiots! We battle alongside Pokémon." Tai stated, "Besides you're not gonna win all the time that's just the way things are you suck it up and get stronger that's all there is to it."

"Life isn't that simple." Selena said.

"It should be at least when it comes to Pokémon training." Tai sighed.

"I don't think any part of life can be simple." Selena said sadly. "Tai if you're planning on capturing that Raichu I think you should reconsider, Raichu has been hurt so much that it doesn't trust humans anymore."

"But Raichu can trust me!" Tai protested. "I'm not like those other trainers!"

"That may be true but Raichu isn't willing to take that chance anymore!" Selena stated."I know your intentions are good but you're still being selfish about this."

Tai's eyes went wide at this as Rio growled at Selena. "Rio it's okay, but I don't get what you mean."

"You're trying to force Raichu into a situation he doesn't want to be in." Selena explained.

"But…." Tai muttered.

"I know it's not intentional but that's what it is!" Selena scolded.

Tai hung his head, and Rio snarled barking at her over and over, Selena then froze up. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't it wasn't my place to do that."

"No it's fine." Tai muttered. "Maybe I have been a bit pushy." Suddenly a net came out of nowhere and grabbed Raichu and pulled him up into a net the poor Pokemon struggled in the net as the small droid flew off with him. "Raichu!" Tai shouted as he and Selena chased after him. However they suddenly saw it land the cage ontop of a small flying device.

"Who's there!?" Selena shouted.

"You'll get an Answer few dare to want." Cassidy sneered.

"To tell you more is that of the task!" Butch added.

"An Evil that shatters the will of the Valiant!" Cassidy shouted.

"Forcing the light to convert to the shadows!" Butch declared.

"You'll fear us for eternity!" they stated together.

"Thunderous Destruction across the land Cassidy!"

"A blazing Fiery wrath it's Butch!"

"A powerful tempest combined we are!" They stated together. "Take fear of the name TEAM ROCKET!" they declared.

"Not you guys again!" Tai shouted as Rio growled.

"Who are they?!" Selena cried.

"They're from a gang of crooks that always tries to steal other people's Pokemon!" Tai explained.

"Thanks for the free publicity brat!" Cassidy sneered. "You're a bigger help to us more than you care to admit."

"Team Rocket will spread it's name across the Kalos region with this Raichu at the forefront." Butch sneered.

"Raiiii!" he whimpered.

"Rio try to use a Shadow Claw!" Tai called.

"Raaaauuu!" he shouted rushing forward and jumping up however the droid sent a small pellet at Rio that slammed him into the ground with gunk. "RIIIOOOOO!" he howled struggling frantically when he realized he was stuck to the ground.

"Rio, hang on!" Tai stated pulling out a Pokeball. "Muddy, wash that gunk away!"

POP! "Mudkip Muuddd KIIIIIPP!" he shouted unleashing the stream of water washed away the gunk. Rio sat up with a sigh.

"Are you okay Rio?" Tai asked.

"Raf." He nodded. The boy looked up to see the Droid fly away.

"Raichu…..I've gotta think what would Ash do?" Tai asked himself. "That's it!" Tai called throwing out another Pokeball.

POP! "Viiiiibraa!" Geon called as he appeared.

"Geon we're looking for a Raichu that was kidnapped by someone with some strange looking toy helicopter go see what you can find!" Tai called.

"Viiiirbbiii!" he called flying off.

**YX YX YX **

Raichu sat sadly in a cage as Cassidy and Butch looked greedily down on him. "Hello there, little one, I hope you like to battle because you'll be seeing a lot where you're going." Cassidy sneered.

"Raaiiiiiii." Raichu muttered slinking back towards the back of the cage.

"Hmm, looks like we're gonna have to do some reconditioning." Butch said.

"Right Batch get the headband." Cassidy stated.

"It's Butch not Batch!" he snapped.

"Just go get it!" Cassidy snapped.

Grumbling Butch got up and started digging around for it as Geon watched from a nearby tree he climbed down and once he was sure he was out of ear shot he flew up to find Tai.

Tai stood there waiting, feeling anxious, "Maann Geon where are you?"

"VIIIIIIII!" he called from over the tree line.

"Geon you find something?" Tai asked.

"Vi, Vie!" he nodded and flew back off towards Raichu.

"Rio let's go!" Tai called.

"Raaf!" he called as the two raced off.

"Wait for me!" Selena called following.

Tai eventually followed Geon to a small clearing, where Butch had pulled out a strange looking device and was heading towards Cassidy who was trying to pull Raichu from the cage he was screaming in protest.

"Oh no!" Selena cried.

"Team Rocket," Tai shouted, rushing forward ramming into Butch and knocking the device out of his hands.

Rio was quick to react smashing an aura sphere into the strange headband.

"Way to go Rio!" Tai called.

"We needed that!" Butch stated.

"Ya I bet!" Tai snarled. "Just stay out of my way I beat you bozos before I can do it again!"

"You won't get the chance!" the two shouted throwing some kind of gunk that plastered, him, Rio and Geon to a tree.

"Tai!" Selena cried.

"Selena, Raichu run!" Tai called.

"No you don't!" Cassidy shouted, "Houndour grab that Raichu!" Cassidy shouted.

"You too Mightyena!" Butch shouted.

The two Pokemon appeared in a pop snarling at the Two as they tried to run. "Guys," Tai shouted. he couldn't move like this neither could Geon and Rio. "Raichu's the only one that can help us! Raichu, you've have to fight, you can take these guys!"

"Chuuu." He muttered fearfully.

"If you don't you're gonna get brain washed!" Tai cried. "Think, what moves did Paul tell him to use?!"

"Houndour use use Bite!" Cassidy called.

"Mightyena you too!" Butch called.

"RAAUUUGG!" the two roared rushing at Raichu who yelped in horror.

"Raichu Disarming voice!" Tai called.

In a panic, Raichu unleashed the attack. "CHHUUUAAAAAAA!" he roared the two Pokemon recoiled in massive pain as the pink soundwaves hit them.

"Sweet, so Dark types are weak to fairy nice!" Tai called he then noticed Rio using his free paw to use Shadow Claw on the gunk. "Good idea." Tai stated turning back to the battle Raichu was busy dodging moves with ease he was able to twist away from another double bite attack causing the two Dark types to crash into each other. "_Wow Raichu's really nimble." _Tai thought.

"RAICHUUUUUU!" Raichu shouted zapping them with Thunder knocking them back, into Butch and Cassidy.

"Alright!" Tai stated.

"RAAAUUUU!" Rio shouted cutting through the gunk.

"Geon return!" Tai called, recalling the Vibrava and rereleasing him effectively freeing him from the gunk.

Butch and Cassidy sat up dazed but very angry, "You little brat!" Cassidy snarled. The two Pokemon jumped up as well.

"We're done here! Raichu use Volt Tackle!" Tai called.

"RAAAAIIIIIICHU CHU CHU CHU CHUUUUUU!" Raichu called charging up the attack and rushing towards them and then. BOOM!

Sparking and flying Butch and Cassidy and their Pokémon flying. "We're blasting off again!" they cried disappearing into the sky.

Raichu went to leave. "Raichu wait!" Tai called. "I want to help you!"

"Tai I don't think Raichu will ever trust anyone, ever again not after what it's been through." Selena warned.

"But I…." Tai muttered hanging its head. Raichu stared for a minute, but sadly turned tail and left. Tai sadly watched it go. He sighed but thought about it. "Maybe Raichu would be happier this way…." Tai muttered as he left walking off.

"Um Tai," Selena called. "Raichu is thinking hard about you, so maybe someday you two will be partners but now is not the time."

"Yeah," Tai muttered. "Selena thanks, for letting me know what was up with Raichu, and me."

Selena blushed, Tai wasn't her brother or child so it wasn't her place but she nodded. "Uh you're welcome, so where are you headed too?"

"Cyllage, City heading for the Kalos league!" Tai replied.

"Well good luck to you!" Selena called.

"Right see ya!" Tai called he and Rio raced off towards the road with Geon and Rio trailing behind him. Little did he know Raichu poked his head out of the bushes and carefully followed.

* * *

_**I think this chapter sucks PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME AND TELL ME! Tai was supposed to Capture Raichu, in this episode but, I felt it would be better for Tai to build his trust with Raichu especially with how the chapter turned out and I feel weird about this T_T if you guys have ideas for episodes let me know in a PM ^_^**_


	14. Muddy's Hidden Passion!

_**Okay another chapter and this one has significance this time! ^_^**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XIV-Muddy's hidden passion**

As Tai walked across the road towards the next city which was weird to him as he stared at the town seeing a large building that was poking out from amongst the buildings? "Interesting place for a sky scraper…." Tai muttered but that wasn't the weirdest thing he caught sight of a nearby lake. For some reason it was a purplish green he went towards it.

"Riiiiiiuuufff," Rio muttered holding his nose in disgust and running from Tai's side just to get away from the smell that wafted from the lake Tai had to back up at well, he vomited at the smell then saw the lake itself. The water was chunky oily and looked like vomit making him throw up again.

"Ruuurrrrgggggggg." Tai groaned as they ran. "Disgusting does someone know about this?!" he groaned.

POP! Out of his Pokeball on his own volition was Muddy who seemed to glare at the lake. "Kiiiiiiiirrrrr." He snarled.

"Muddy?" Tai asked. The usually relaxed water type was snarling and acting like Blaze when something made him mad.

"KIP!" he shouted running off towards the town. "Muddy wait!" Tai called chasing after him.

"Raauu!" Rio cried running after the two eventually the two found themselves in town square where the people had gathered. They were listening to a large man with a grey goatee and a silver wig of sorts it laid flat on his head. His suit was very neat and clean and was a dark grey with a white shirt and a green pocket cloth.

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming and it is with great pleasure that I introduce Cal-Corp's latest product." He said.

The people clapped, however they suddenly heard Tai call out to his Pokemon. To their surprise a Mudkip appeared on stage. "KIIIP!" he shouted using strength on the CEO knocking him into the ground his toupee flopping to the side of his head.

"Muddy!" Tai called as he and Rio bounded up to the stage, Muddy was about to attack again but Tai grabbed him holding him tightly in his arms.

"Are you insane, what's gotten into you!" he shouted angrily as Muddy, struggled to get out. Tai yelped and tried to run as two guards appeared, but he was grabbed. "Let me go!"

"It's alright." Said a lady with bright, pink hair, in braids with a small pony tail in the back, she was wearing a short cut black sleeveless turtle neck that bared her mid-drift. She had a black belt with a pink heart buckle. On her red jeans were pink diamonds with black rims. She also wore black high heels with orange sunglasses, they sheened as they focused on Tai his image appearing in them.

"Uhhhh…." Tai muttered as Muddy tried to struggle Rio was on his back hanging from his shoulders.

"It was an accident wasn't it?" she asked.

"Uhh I guess miss, Malva but still he attacked the boss." One of the guards said.

"Like she said it was an accident!" Tai protested. "I don't know why he acted like that we saw some gooped up lake and then he just took off."

"You see, no harm intended on the trainer's part." Malva replied. Tai frowned not sure what to think of that comment, "why don't you leave him to me I'll escort him out." Malva replied.

"Uh sure miss Malva." Said the guards as they let Tai go he shot them a dirty look as he rubbed his arms.

"Alright young man lets go." Malva said.

"Uh sure." Tai muttered looking at Muddy glaring murderously at the Ceo and his guards as Malva lead him off. "Muddy what was with you, that was something I'd expect from Blaze not you!"

"Blaze?" Malva asked.

"My Charmander, but Muddy's usually so relaxed!" Tai sighed.

"Hmm, you should try to see what your Mudkip is feeling you know its anger was triggered with that lake." Malva pointed out.

"You know about it?" Tai asked.

"I'm on a secret mission to find out how it got like this." Malva replied. "As a Member of the Elite4 of Kalos it's my duty."

"Elite4?!" Tai asked in shock.

"Raauu!?" Rio gasped in shock.

"Right, we don't just sit around and wait for the winner of the league tournaments. We need to make sure that the Kalos region is safe from threats like this. That idiot has been dumping chemicals into the lake causing its condition almost all the Pokémon that lived there have died." Malva said.

"That's terrible!" Tai stated.

"Yes it is; it's such a shame that was once such a beautiful lake." Malva agreed.

"Why hasn't anyone found out don't they care?!" Tai asked.

"They do protesters gather out there every day and people bring in the surviving Pokémon for help but the CEO just ignores them at best and basically does the opposite or make ads to tick them off at worst." Malva replied.

Tai frowned, "there's gotta be someway…"

"Look this is for me to worry about. A Kid like you should head on your journey and pay this no mind." Malva replied.

Tai thought about this and nodded, keeping Muddy in his arms as he went. After some walking he noticed that the lake stretch beside the town, how could they not know it was even here?! Tai however suddenly saw a Magikarp and a Whooper sick and laying on the shore. "OH NO!" Tai cried as he picked up the Pokémon rushing them back to town Muddy and Rio on his tail.

Eventually Tai reached the Pokémon Center, "NURSE JOY!" he called.

"Oh!" She called seeing Tai come in with the sick Pokémon, "What happened?!"

"I don't know but they're dying please help them!" Tai cried practically in tears.

"Don't worry I'll do everything I can." She replied taking them into the room with Wigglytuff following.

Tai sighed and left the center. "I don't wanna watch." He sighed letting a couple of tears fall.

"MUDKIP MUD MID MUD KIP MUD MUDKIP!" he roared running off.

"Muddy!" Tai called. "Ohhhh not again!" he cried.

Muddy raced through the town with Tai and Rio followed. Tai suddenly saw a huge group of people with signs screaming and shouting at the gate Tai managed to pick up Muddy and hide while several security guards trying to disperse the masses.

Tai hid near a nearby bar fence Muddy however wriggled out of his arms and rushed away. "Muddy!" he hissed. Tai had to suck in some air to squeeze through Rio got through with less difficulty but thanks to having to take it slow Muddy was gone. "Muddy." Tai sadly said.

**YX YX YX **

The CEO stared at the two from Team Rocket. It was a crime organization in Kanto but had spread to Sinnoh with rumors of members appearing in Unova. Kalos seemed frightened by the idea that such a cruel and unscrupulous Organization could one day make their way to their shores. To him however this seemed like an opportunity. "So you say you can get rid of the Protesters that have been pestering me and threatening my workers?"

"Of course, for a small price," Cassidy replied.

"Team Rocket ten percent of profits in exchange we'll find places for your company to set up shop in our established regions and keep away any protesters there." Butch added.

"Very good." The CEO replied.

Muddy made his way up the stairs and stopped growling Tai finally caught up to him and heard voices.

"There are lots of places in Kanto you could set up a factory, Mount Moon Viridian Forest and all kinds of places in Sinnoh it's huge." Said Butch's voice.

"Team Rocket?" Tai asked quickly pulling out his Holocaster and hitting record.

"There are laws against dumping waste, in these regions." Cassidy warned.

"There are laws in Kalos I just ignore them besides if Team Rocket can give me some peace and quiet I'd be more than willing to pay them." The CEO replied.

Tai gasped looking down at his Holocaster unaware that a guard had come up behind him Tai suddenly felt himself get grabbed. "HEY!" he cried.

"What was that?" Cassidy asked as the Guards dragged Tai and his two Pokemon into the room.

"Let me go!" Tai cried.

"Aura- The Brat!" Butch and Cassidy said together.

"Well looks like we have a little snoop." The CEO said, "Why don't you give that to me." He said reaching for Tai's Holocaster.

"Muddy Ice beam!" Tai called.

"KIIIIIPPP!" he shouted freezing the face of the guard who had him and Rio and the two dropped Rio grabbed the Holocaster and ran off trying to drag Muddy with him as he screamed trying to get back to him.

"You brat where would they have gone!?" the CEO asked.

"Search me." Tai defiantly grumbled.

"Fine we'll just make sure they come back for you, tie him up!" the CEO said.

"Yes sir!" they replied dragging a screaming Tai off.

**YX YX YX**

Muddy was trying to get back to the factory was Rio pulled him back "Muddy stop!" Rio called pulling him back.

"I can't I have to get him I have to stop him!" Muddy protested.

"Why do you see what just happened!? Tai and the others are in their slimy grasp now we need to think with our heads not our muscles!" Rio snapped.

"Says you!" Muddy growled. "I got in there once I can get in there again!"

"And DIE?!" Rio snarled. "You know that Tai is still hurting over Helioptile and he only knew her for a day! Imagine what will happen if it's one of us! I don't want to think about that because most of my thoughts drift to him taking his shoes off!" he growled as the two Pokemon glared at each other.

Muddy however eventually backed down thinking about Tai. "I'm sorry….."

"Why are you acting this way?" Rio asked.

"Because…..my home….it ended up like that lake when Team Snagem was rounding up Pokemon to be either shadow Pokemon or just sold in the black market they came and basically destroyed the lake it was filled with chemicals dirt and debris." Muddy explained.

"I'm so sorry." Rio muttered in horror.

"It just, it made me so angry that lake can't be fixed I don't know if this one can it's in even worse shape than my old home." Muddy cried.

"I'm sure there's a way." Rio muttered comforting him. "You need to tell Tai your feelings even if we can't communicate on the level that Ash and his Pokemon can yet, he still know somehow."

"How though?" Muddy.

"Aura, something, I don't know." Rio frowned hanging his head.

A lady passed by them instantly they ran after her calling to her. "Raauuuuu!" Rio cried.

"I know the two of you…." Malva muttered.

**YX YX YX **

Tai was hung from the ceiling from the ropes that were wrapped around his arms pinning them tightly to his sides with his wrists tied together in the back a large thick cloth covered his mouth he watched as the door opening. "Mmmmrfff!" Tai called.

In came Rio and Muddy who looked up to see him however the door shut behind them.

"So you little gnats finally came he's been waiting for you." the CEO said as Tai passed him a side glare. "But you were stupid to just come here."

"Not this time!" said a voice making Tai's head shoot up.

A Houndoom appeared jumping over them. "Houurrr!" he snarled.

"Mmm!?" Tai asked staring at Houndoom had as her trainer walked out from the shadows.

"You're willing to team up with Criminals and wreck our world just to keep yourself high on top?" Malva asked.

"So what if I am." He stated unaware that Malva had the Holocaster recording. "If I can keep those annoying protesters out of my hair then I'm good with any opportunity that pops up." he eyed Muddy viciously. "Human and Pokemon alike."

"Kiiiiii." Muddy growled.

Tai struggled and got his mouth free. "Leave my Mudkip alone! Rio cut me down with Shadow claw!"

"Ra!" Rio shouted jumping up and cutting him down Tai managed to land on his feet as Rio went on to cut the ropes tying him up.

"Not so fast, go Gotharita!" Cassidy shouted.

"Go Mienshao!" Butch called.

POP! "Meeiin!" Mienshao roared.

"Gotthhh!" Gothirita called.

"Houndoom," Malva called.

"Hourrr!" Houndoom called running up.

"Alright, Go Magmortor!" Malva said as she threw another Pokeball revealing a large meancing looking Pokemon with a beak and fire patterns with two cannons for hands.

"Whoa!" Tai muttered taking out his Pokedex.

"_**Magmortar the blast Pokemon and the evolved form of Magmar: Magmortar can blast fire balls over 3,600 degrees from the ends of its arms. Its breath is so hot that it sizzles and heats the air around it." **_

"Gotharita Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"GOTHHIA!" it cried unleashing the attack.

"Alright then we'll use Dark Pulse too!" Malva declared

"Houururr!" she shouted unleashing a burst of black rings that burst through Gotharita's like nothing hitting her.

"Whoa that's a lot of power!" Tai stated.

"You!" the CEO suddenly shouted glaring at the boy. "Go Excadrill!" he shouted.

POP! "EXCAAAAA!" he shouted. This Excadrill was different from Iris's it was a dirty blood color with bright blue spots the Silver on it's claws and horn were a different shade of Silver as well.

"Excadrill!" Tai stated bringing up his Pokedex.

"**Excadrill the Subterrene Pokemon and the evolved form of Drillbur: This Pokemon can help with Tunnel construction but it's activities are devastating to subways. This Pokemon's Drill has evolved to the point it can bore into steel plates." **

"Drillll…." He growled looking right at Tai lifting his claws slightly.

"That's not good…." Tai muttered in fear. But Muddy suddenly jumped in front of him.

"Mud!" Muddy shouted.

"Muddy!" Tai cried.

"Heh you really think your little fish has a chance against me?" the man sneered.

"Yes Muddy use Water gun!" Tai called.

"MUUDDDD KIIIIPP!" Muddy called.

"Bat it away!" The man called.

"Drill!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah use Ice beam!" Tai called.

"KIIIIIPPP!" he shouted unleashing the attack which encased Excadrill in ice.

"Yes!" Tai cheered. However the CEO smirked. And instantly Excadrill freed itself from the ice.

"But how?!" Tai asked. "Excadrill is a ground type!?"

"And Part Steel Type, and ice type moves aren't very effective against steel type Pokemon." He sneered.

Tai growled. "What can we do?!"

Malva had just finished dealing a blow to Gotharita knocking it out she turned to see Tai battling the CEO. "Tai!"

"I'm fine finish up with the stooges!" Tai called.

"We're not through yet!" Cassidy snapped as she and Butch released her Charizard and Aggron.

"Well, this should be fun." Malva smirked.

"Excadrill metal claw!" the CEO shouted.

"EXCAAADRIL!" he shouted slamming his claws into Muddy who screamed as he fell back.

"Muddy!" Tai cried as he rushed over Muddy had taken quite a bit of damage from two back to back Metal claws. "Maybe you should let Rio battle him he's a fighting type and-"

"Mud, mud mudkip!" he screamed shaking his head.

"A trainer arguing with his Pokemon clearly you don't have much control over them." The CEO chuckled.

Tai snarled as Muddy tried to charge as Tai reach for him a burst of aura entered him and instantly Tai's mind was flooded with Muddy's memories. "Muddy….."

The Mudkip looked back. "Kip?"

"I….understand….this is your battle to stop other places from ending up like your home and that lake!" Tai stated standing up. "Let's do this!"

"Mudkip!" he shouted.

"Use Water Gun again!" Tai called.

"Kiiiiiiippp!" he shouted hitting Excadrill again but the steel type blocked it making Tai growl but then he had a thought.

"Rock Tomb!" Tai called.

"MUUD MUDD KIIIP!" he shouted sending the rocks at Excadrill.

"You must be joking hit them away!" the CEO shouted.

"Drill, drill, drill, drill!" he shouted batting the rocks with his claws.

"Just as I thought use Water gun while it's distracted!" Tai called.

"You!" the CEO snarled.

"DRILL!" he shouted being hit by the attack and shaking it off.

"Excadrill use Submission!" The CEO shouted.

"Since when can Excadrill use that?!" Tai cried.

"DRILL!" he shouted grabbing Muddy and the two were cloaked in an orange light where Excadrill spun in the air over and over and then slammed into the ground.

"MUDDY!" Tai cried however he saw that the little Mudkip was trying to stand he growled at the two.

"Give it up kid we're stronger than you we've been at this longer than you and thanks to Excadrill's steel typing no move that can be super effective will have a dent on us!" he sneered.

"KIP MUUUUDD!" Muddy snarled.

"No way!" Tai called. "Muddy's not willing to give up so neither am I!"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!" he roared glowing blue.

"Whoa!?" Tai yelped in surprise.

**(Cue Volt TV Size)**

The Light around Muddy shone as he he grew bigger and became bipedal with bigger fins until the light faded revealing a larger blue Mudkip like creature with a large tail and head fin and smaller Orange spots with a single whisker and circle on its stomach. "MARSHSTOOOOOOOMMMMPPPPP!"

"Muddy!" Tai yelped in surprise getting out his Pokedex.

"**Marshtomp the Mudfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip:****It's legs have shown clear development allowing to become bipedal however it is best in mud with poor footing even when compared to swimming. Marshtomp will play on the beaches when the tides are low." **

"Awesome oh you learnt some moves!" Tai stated reading them then smirking as evilly as he could at the CEO.

"What's that look for?!" he barked.

"Use Brick break!" Tai called.

"MARSHHH STOMP!" he shouted hitting Excadrill hard in the head.

"Let's see Steel type help with that, and I'm assuming Ground typing won't be much help here either?" Tai sneered making the CEO growl, viciously, "use Hydro Pump!"

"STOOOMMMPPPP!" he shouted unprepared and still reeling from brick break Excadrill was hit squarely by the attack into the wall.

"Drilll!" he cried.

"Excadrill!" the CEO cried.

"Use Fireblast both of you!" Malva stated.

"RAUUUUU/TTOOOR!" the two fire types shouted hitting both Aggron and Charizard and knocking them back towards Butch and Cassidy while being engulfed by fire burning them all and sending them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" they cried.

The CEO gasped in surprised but turned to Tai and his Marshtomp, "You little punk!"

"Believe it or not this is the nicest I've been to a slime ball like you." Tai stated. "Use Brick break once more!"

"STOMP!" he shouted rushing forward and slamming Excadrill on the head.

"Keep it up!" Tai called.

Muddy did so hitting him with the attack over and over until Excadrill started to give falling to a knee.

"Finish is with Hydro Pump full power!" Tai shouted.

"STOOMMMMPPPP!" he shouted summoning the largest hydro pump he could muster and sent it into both of them knocking them into the wall and making them down and out.

"YES!" Tai cheered as he and Muddy hugged.

"RAUUUUUUU!" Rio cheered jumping up and down.

Malva smirked and picked up her phone dialing it. "Yup bring them in and I've got evidence to convict the creep."

"Malva we did it!" Tai stated with Muddy and Rio coming up behind him the two happily cheered.

"Indeed and you understood your Mudkip's feelings at a critical moment it would seem." Malva stated.

"I had a little help." Tai replied with a smile. "Will things return to normal here?" Tai asked.

"That lake will never be normal again." Malva said with a snarl. "But can it be healed, well, that remains to be seen." She replied.

Tai nodded, glancing down at Muddy who was frowning but Tai comforted him. "It'll be okay we at least stopped the lake from becoming worse that's a good thing right?"

"Stomp!" he chirped.

"Hey Malva tell me more about your job as a member of the Elite4." Tai replied.

"I'd be honored." Malva replied, "We have time to kill anyway."

As they waited for the Police to arrive Tai was swamped with questions as he watched the now hairless CEO get taken away once everything had died down went to the Pokemon Center to sleep thinking about all that Malva told him. "It's sounds so cool….battling the strongest trainers traveling as long as your back for the winner of the League tournaments, and stopping bad things from happening….Hmmm." Tai fell asleep liking the sound of it he loved to battle and travel.

**YX YX YX **

The Next day Tai set out with Rio and Muddy by his side, "okay let's hit the road to Cyllage city!"

"STOMP/RAAU!" they cheered as they ran off.

**YX YX YX**

"You really think he has potential?" Lysandre asked Malva.

"Of course, and he has a hatred for idiots like Carter Malestone, that's a good thing." Malva replied.

"I see." Lysandre replied. "Then perhaps we should keep an eye on him." he smirked sipping his coffee.

* * *

_**Gothrita learns Dark Pulse via TM 97 as does Houndoom Gotharita can also get it as an Egg move**_

_**Excadrill learns Submission as an Egg move and Metal Claw at level 15**_

_**Marshtomp learns Hydro Pump as an pre-evolution move through Mudkip and Brick break via TM31**_

* * *

_**So it seems Tai has some followers eh? I feel better about this chapter! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	15. Three ways to Element!

_**Well lining up my chapters with that of XY has been iffy So I'm gonna have to rewrite my Chapter list ^^; however I should be okay from here as for Birth by Fracture I need to redo a few notes for the final act but the Haitus shouldn't be to too long.**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**Three ways to Element!**

Tai was walking down the road stretching it had been a good night sleep. "The Pokemon Center should be just up ahead, we stop there for lunch pick up a few supplies and head back out to Cyllage." Tai told Rio who nodded.

"Hold on you guys!" shouted a trainer rushing a Magby, Pachirisu and Geodude into the center.

"Uh oh…" Tai muttered as he ran in as well. "Hey what's going on?" Tai asked.

"Wigglytuff!" shouted one of Nurse Joy's assistants as it pushed a Fenniken, Pikachu and Diglett on a stretcher there were many trainers sitting in the waiting room looking very distraught.

"Hey what's going on?" Tai asked.

"You haven't heard?" Asked one of the kids wearing a blue shirt and black pants with freckles green eyes and a shirt, "There's some punk trainer who stopping trainers and forcing them to battle and taking their badges."

"WHAT?!" Tai asked. "But….But we need those badges!"

"Doesn't matter to him, once that trainer a thousand and enter the Kalos league with them," said a girl wearing a pink dress with dark blue hair and purple eyes.

"That's horrible!" Tai shouted. "Who does this jerk think he is?!"

"The Triple battle expert, and it's a she." Another boy with green hair a red jacket and blue khakis said.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right it's a girl using Fire electric and Ice types." The girl said.

"That doesn't sound so tough." Tai muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure about that," Said Nurse Joy. she came out with a Vaporeon, Flareon and Glaceon at her side. "Oh!" said the boy with Khakis rushing over to them. "The Combination of these three elements can be powerful, in fact the three legendary birds of Kanto, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno have these types and not keeping them in balance is feared as an apocalyptic omen in the Orange islands."

"Wow." Tai muttered.

"Rauauuuuu." Rio muttered.

"But that won't stop me!" Tai stated, running out.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy called but Tai was already half way out the door.

From the distance Butch and Cassidy watched with interest. "Hmm this kid maybe of some use to Team Rocket…" Cassidy thought.

"Should we grab the kid though?" Butch asked.

"No, not yet," Cassidy replied. "Let's tail him and do a little recon."

"Right, I gotcha!" Butch grinned as they crawled off.

**YX YX YX**

"Maybe I should've asked for directions." Tai sighed as he looked around.

"Hey you!" shouted a girl he turned to see a girl with bright purple hair with sharp eyes a short skirt with tall leather boots and a leather jacket with a shirt that was very tight on her. "You traveling through here?" she smirked.

"You, the trainer, that's been stealing badges and beating on trainers as they pass through here?" Tai asked.

"So what if I am?" she sneered.

"I want you to stop!" Tai snapped simply.

"Heh, stop getting easy badges, I don't think so." She quipped. "But if you're traveling to Cyllage city then you must have a badge or two too."

"I'm not answering that!" Tai snarled.

"Fine then, I'll just have to find out myself, Jynx, Electabuzz and Magmar!"

POP POP POP!

"Bruuuuuaaagguuuu!" shouted the large yellow tiger human Pokemon with bright yellow fur and black stripes and a couple of antenna on its head.

"Jyyyyynnnx." Said a lady like creature, with a purple face and long blonde hair and big lips and a red dress like body.

"MAAAGMMARRR!" shouted a large opposing fire like creature with a long tail with a flame at the end and a duck like face and fire on top of its head.

"Whoa!" Tai yelped and got out his Pokedex.

"**Magmar the Spitfire Pokémon and the evolved form of Magby: This Pokémon habitat is near the mouth of a Volcano. Its body temperature is 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit, and the flames on its body shimmer like the sun." **

Tai moved it over to the next one, the large electric type. "**Electabuzz the Electric Pokémon and the evolved form of Elekid: Electricity runs over this Pokémon's body making it glow in the dark. When lightning storms come, gangs of Electabuzz, will climb tall mountains, in order to increase their chances of being struck." **

And then the last of them, "**Jynx the Human shape Pokémon and the evolved form of Smoochum. As Jynx walks it will shake it's hips causing people to dance in unison to it. Its cries sound vaguely human and research is being done to decipher this language, Jynx is an Ice and Psychic type." **

"Fire, Ice and Electricity, maybe she has some kind of combination?" Tai muttered to himself but it was loud enough to hear.

"You're not as dumb as you look!" the girl sneered.

"Blah, blah, blah who are you!?" Tai snapped.

"You don't get to know, attack!" she shouted. on that que a combined flamethrower, Thunderbolt and ice beam struck out at Tai he and Rio jumped away and he growled.

"So that's the way you want it huh," Tai snarled throwing three Pokeballs. POP, POP, POP!

"Charmander!" Blaze shouted.

"Marsh!" Muddy shouted.

"Viiiiibbraaa!" shouted Geon who hovered glaring.

**Tai VS. ?**

"Geon use Earth Power on Electivbuzz!" Tai shouted.

"VIIIBRBAA!" he shouted unleashing the attack that roared towards Magmar the earth bubbled and cracked as it rushed towards him.

"Jynx use Psychic stop that attack and aim it back at Charmander!" shouted the girl.

"JYYYNNN!" she shouted stopping the attack with a bright pink light and sending it right back towards Tai's team and hit Blaze which then knocked him up into the air.

"Blaze!" Tai shouted.

"Now Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt on Marshstomp."

"BUUUURUUSUS!" he shouted zapping Marshtomp who took the attack and glared.

"Hey too bad for you Marshtomp is both ground and water type!" Tai sneered.

"Use, Hydro Pump, on Magmar!" Tai called.

"MARRRSHH STOOMP!" he shouted launching the attack.

"No you don't Electabuzz use Thunderbolt, block that attack!" the girl called quickly.

"BURRRUUUGG!" he shouted shooting the attack the water splashed and dissipated against it

Tai growled with surprise. "Quick Blaze use Flamethrower on Jynx!" Tai called.

"CHHAAAARRRRRRR!" he shouted unleashing the attack Jynx turned and saw the flames roar towards her.

"Magmar use your Flamethrower!" she shouted.

"MAAAARRRRR!" he shouted unleashing hot flames that burst through Blaze's and hit him and the other two Pokemon.

"Oh no guys," Tai called.

"What kind of noob are you?" asked the girl. Tai glared. "It's hopeless you're not even having those three work together. I on the other hand am using my master combination one that's always paid off. Covering for my Pokémon's weakness then going in for the kill Jynx use Frost breath!"

"JYYYYYYXXNNN!" she shouted a surge of icy blue mist roared out before the three Pokémon could move they were hit Geon taking the most damage Muddy and Blaze had type advantages over ice but it was clear that this attack did massive damage.

"What kind of move was that?!" Tai cried.

"Frost breath is a move that always causes a Critical hit!" she sneered.

"What?!" Tai asked.

"Okay Magmar use Focus blast on that Vibrava, Electabuzz use Thunderbolt on Charmander, Jynx hit that Marshtomp with wring out!" the girl commanded.

"Dodge it quick!" Tai called. The three Pokémon tried to move but it was too late Thunderbolt struck Blaze causing him to hit shriek in pain. Geon let out a choked yell as focus blast hit him squarely in the stomach and Muddy screamed as Jynx twisted him the other two fell knocked out Muddy looked down too but Jynx wouldn't let go.

"Keep going Jynx!" she shouted.

"Stop he's had enough!" Tai cried.

Blaze looked up and watched as his friend was being twisted horribly. "No way, this will teach you to come here and be a hero Jynx harder!" she shouted.

"jjyynnnn" Jynx sneered as he twisted harder. Blaze struggled to move himself he wouldn't let this happen he refused to let it happen.

"STOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" Muddy screamed.

"MUDDDYYYYYYYYY!" Tai screamed.

"RAAUAUUUUU!" Rio shrieked.

"CHAAARRRRRRRRR!" Blaze screamed jumping up towards Jynx and hitting it hard with his tail and them a powerful flamethrower hit Jynx's face as Blaze landed he was glowing blue he roared again but it was much deeper as the light shone brighter.

"This is…." Tai muttered.

"What's going on!?" shouted the Trainer.

Blaze's body grew longer and taller a small horn protruded from the back of his head and his snout was more angular longer arms and claws and a more powerful flame.

"CHARMELEON!" Blaze roared as he rushed forward.

"Blaze evolved!" Tai screamed as he helped Muddy up. Rio saw a bag and rushed toward it and started dragging back towards Tai this was their chance.

"What?!" shouted the trainer. "Get it!" she shouted.

"MAGMAR!" he shouted right on top of Rio who used Aura Sphere right in Magmar's face Tai rushing over having recalled Geon and Muddy grabbed the bag and jumped away from another flamethrower as Blaze countered with his own.

"Way to go Blaze!" Tai shouted.

"Jynx ring out that lizard now!" the trainer shouted.

"JYNNNNNN!" she shouted going to grab him but. Blaze jumped away fire accumulated in his mouth but it didn't come out in a stream.

"CHARMELLLE!" he shouted unleashing the attack, it instead was an intense fire ball that rushed at Jynx and Electabuzz who was by her when it struck her square chested.

"JYYYNNNNN!" she shouted being knocked out however Electabuzz who was now burnt stumbled back but stood its ground.

"Let's go!" Tai shouted rushing away with the bag and Blaze and Rio in tow rushing back.

"STOP MY BADGES!" she roared as she recalled Jynx and gave chase with Electabuzz and Magmar however a Charizard and an Aggron blocked her way. "What?!" she asked.

"Leave them, you'll get another chance." Said Cassidy's voice, as she and Butch appeared from the shadows.

**YX YX YX**

Tai sat with his head in his knees. "_What have I done?" _He asked himself. "_Muddy could've died because of me. I had to go be some hot shot hero!" _tears started to pour from his eyes he felt a paw on his shoulder he looked over to see Rio giving him a-don't worry look. Tai nodded and the ringer went off. The two rushed up to see the three Pokemon sitting on the stretcher.

"Are they okay?" Tai asked.

"They'll be just fine now." Nurse Joy replied as Muddy and Geon let out a cry of assurance.

"I'm sorry you guys…." Tai muttered not wanting to look at their eyes but they forced their way in smiling. Tai could feel they forgave him; they didn't even blame him he couldn't help but hug them. "Thank you."

"Raauu?" Rio asked looking into the room to see Blaze staring at himself in the mirror. Tai couldn't help but frown and went over to his fire type.

"Blaze…did you not want to evolve?" he asked. Blaze turned and nodded no. "Then what's wrong?"

Blaze merely turned back to the mirror Tai placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder but when he did he was hit with images of Blaze keeping to himself and going after stronger foes before he had been kidnapped by Team Snagem. What Tai gathered from the memories before than was that Blaze wanted to evolve quickly. "You finally evolve and it seems too fast huh?"

"Char." Blaze nodded.

"Well, it's time to embrace something new I guess." Tai muttered Blaze nodded quietly.

"I bet you want to evolve into a mighty Charizard huh?" Tai asked.

Blaze nodded smiling. "Char!" he stated with vigor.

Tai smiled back but looked at Muddy the damage done wasn't too badly but Tai then noticed other Pokemon who apparently were hit with Wring out a couple had dislocated limbs. "If she's been doing this to everyone…then I can't let this go on!" Tai growled clenching his fist. "I have to fight her again."

"_You're not even having them work together." _

Tai sighed. "Jerkbutt's got a point." He muttered sitting down and thinking. "I've double battled with a partner before but I've never done a double battle on my own let alone a triple battle." He sat back thinking. "_We need to be ready next time." _

**YX YX YX **

The girl who revealed her name to be, Tanya who just sat in deep thought as the Rocket members talked. "So you know this little twerp?" she asked.

"Oh we go way back." Cassidy assured.

"Definitely, that brat took your badges and it's time for some payback and we know where he is." Butch added.

"After that we're hoping you'll consider our offer." Cassidy added.

Tanya nodded. "I've already accepted I just want to smash the little bug first."

**YX YX YX **

Tai was drawing out strategy after strategy trying to figure out how to take Tanya's Pokemon down. "You're not seriously considering a rematch are you?" Asked the freckled boy from before, looking over his shoulder.

"Yup," Tai stated. "This is bigger than badges now she's seriously injuring Pokémon too!"

"But her Pokémon are freight trains!" The boy stated.

"So's Kaptain K. Rool that didn't stop Dixie and Diddy," Tai replied. "Heck that Old Feraligatr had a type advantage over them."

"That's an anime." The boy protested.

"One you should watch before you die." Tai stated but the image of the battle came into mind; it played a few times before, Tai smiled. "I have an idea!"

There was suddenly a loud noise that alerted the boy. He turned and ran out to see that Magmar, Electabuzz and Jynx were attacking the Pokémon Center or shooting Warning Shots at the very least.

"You again," Tai snarled.

"Heh thought you could get away with stealing my badges!?" she sneered.

"Those didn't belong to you!" Tai stated.

"Oh but they did, and I'm here to get them back, you can either, hand them over or watch this dump turn to rubble!"

"I've got a better idea, how about a rematch?" Tai asked.

"_Just like those two said!" _Tanya thought. "I accept we'll use the same teams as before that alright with you?"

"Yeah!" Tai stated.

"RAFFF!" Rio snarled.

"CHAR/STOMP/IIIBBRRRAAA!" they shouted.

"Heh, fine let's do it!" Tanya sneered as the six Pokémon stepped forward each team facing each other.

**Tai VS. Tanya**

"Okay Muddy Hydro pump!" Tai called.

"MAARRSHHH STOOOMP!" he shouted aiming the attack at Magmar it rushed forward but the fire type didn't move.

"Heh you didn't learn a thing did you!" she sneered. "Jynx send it back!"

"JYYYYYYNNNNXXX!" she shouted using Psychic to catch the water and make it roar back towards Blaze.

"Heh who says I didn't?" Tai asked smirking. "Blaze use Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"CHAARRR!" he roared hitting the attack making it steam across the battle field. On Tanya's command Jynx removed it and found Blaze charging through it towards Jynx.

"No you don't Electabuzz Brick break!" she called.

"EEELLLEUUUUGUG!" he shouted hitting Blaze and sending him into the air.

"Geon now's your chance!" Tai called.

"VIIIIIBRAAAAA!" he shouted unleashing a Dragon breath right in Electabuzz's face and knocking him back he rolled across the ground bouncing a bit as he went.

"Jynx use Frost breath!" she shouted.

"Muddy counter with brick break don't give her a chance to use it!" Tai shouted.

"MAR!" he shouted hitting Jynx right between the eyes and making her stumble back in pain she and the other two growled.

"Okay you two we're gonna focus our attack on Magmar!" he stated.

"Like you'll have a chance!" she shouted. "Get them Jynx use Ice beam and Electabuzz Swift!" Tanya commanded.

"Muddy hitch, a ride on Geon and dodge it!" Tai shouted.

"MARSH!" he shouted holding on Geon as the Vibrava quickly flew around dodging the attack as they collided with each other Muddy sent out his own ice beam to counter Jynx's.

"Nice work you two!" Tai shouted.

"Jynx frost breath!" Tanya shouted.

"JYNNNXXX!" Jynx shouted unleashing the attack.

"_Just like in the show," _Tai thought remembering the blunder bust that shot out icy smoke. "Muddy hold onto Geon and don't let go. Geon get as high as you can!"

"VIIIBRAAAA!" he shouted getting as high as he can as the attack hit the field Tai felt the cold air attack his skin as it passed but it came and went and the two were right over Magmar.

"Do it!" Tai called.

"Jynx Electabuzz quick!" Tanya shouted.

The two turned and rushed to their companion but it was too late Magmar was hit with a powerful earth power and Hydro Pump combo that turned into a burst of rocks that shot the fire duck upward.

"Geon use Hyper Beam!" Tai shouted.

"VIIIIBRAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as the attack hit Magmar square chested making him hit a tree and cause a rut in the ground once the dust cleared Magmar laid there not moving with swirls in his eyes.

"BOOYAAAH!" Tai cheered.

Muddy and Geon cheered as well but were backing up as Jynx and Electabuzz marched towards them. "I'm gonna tear your Pokemon limb from limb you little gnat!" Tanya snarled as Jynx's hands glew and Electabuzz's tail did indicating it knew Iron Tail.

"Hey have you noticed something strange in our battle?" Tai asked in a strangely calm tone.

"What?" Tanya asked and then it hit her. "There's that Charmeleon!"

"Blaze go!" Tai called.

"CHAR!" he shouted jumping from a tree branch that was right above them.

"Gasp!" Tanya cried. "He wanted to get hit!" she cried remembering that Electabuzz's brick break had sent him into the air and she was distracted by the other two not noticing that Blaze had been hiding out in a tree. "HOW COULD I NOT HAVE, NOTICED!"

"I guess you're not as masterful at triple battles as you think Blaze Flame!" Tai called.

"MEEEEELLEEOOOON!" he shouted hitting the massive fire ball it not only hit Jynx but Electabuzz as well. With them flying back into the ground Blaze landed on his feet smirking.

"Okay Dragon Pulse, Hydro Pump and Earth power all together!" Tai called.

"CHARRR/BRAAAVA/STOOMMPP!" the three attacks combing into a glowing Geyser that rushed towards them, both of Tanya's Pokemon screamed as they were hit and sent into Magmar who was slowly getting up and Tanya to her horror saw that she had been utterly defeated.

"No this can't be!" Tanya snarled.

There were sirens coming towards them was Officer Jenny, on her bike with Manetric. "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"I am." Tai stated pointing at Tanya. "She's the one that's been stealing badges and-" he was cut off by a large smoke screen that suddenly hit them all Tanya yelped as a jeep with a big red R on it suddenly appeared.

"Get in." Cassidy told her.

"Right," Tanya replied getting out her Pokeballs. "Return all of you!" she shouted, recalling the three and jumping in the car sped off Geon blew the smoke away but it was too late.

"They're gone!" Tai cried.

**YX YX YX **

"Why did you save me?" Tanya asked.

"We've been talking and we think you have what it takes." Cassidy replied.

"Takes for what?" Tanya asked.

"To be a member of Team Rocket, recently some of our higher agents," Butch started but was hit by Cassidy.

"Don't call them that Thatch!" Cassidy snarled.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" he shouted. "Anyway we've set up a secret base of Operations in Kalos. No one knows we're here yet." He finished as they drove up to a building waiting there was Giovanni and his Persian.

**YX YX YX **

Tai sighed as all his Pokemon laid beside him on the bed. Blaze was still in deep thought watching out the window staring into the sky. "_It's gotta be a plethora of emotions for him, who'd thought yesterday would be his last day on earth as a Charmander?" _Tai thought. "_How long will it be till the others evolve when Geon did it came out of nowhere and neither of us really cared about it in the end, this time however we don't have lives on the line also Geon's always been go with the flow not Blaze though he's always gone against it unless the flows been convenient for him." _Tai thought smiling. "Tomorrow is a new day." He thought going to sleep.

* * *

**Charmeleon learns Flame burst at Level 32**

**Jynx Learns the following this way  
Ice Beam- TM13  
Psychic-TM29  
Wring out- Level 49  
Frost breath-TM79**

**Magmar learns the following this way  
Flamethrower-level 49, TM35  
Focus Blast-TM52**

**Electabuzz learns the following this way  
Brick Break- TM31  
Thunderbolt-level 49, TM24  
Swift-Level 12  
Iron Tail- ORAS- Move Tutor attack**

* * *

_**This has not been a good year for updates :/ sorry you guys the past two weeks have had very stressful moment's I lost my job recently and I almost lost complete access to my DA account and had my computer Gutted and ungutted not realizing that even if the problem I was trying to solve was being solved I would've had to wait because I locked myself out of it freaking out and trying to reenter five times -_- and I cost myself my own job too….Yeah I'm an idiot but with the new free time I can give you faster updates trust me guys other than that I'm fine I was thinking about taking a new direction anyway losing it was kind of the push.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_**  
**


	16. To Awaken the Sleeping Giant

_**It's been a while and I apologize also in the event of Pokémon XY&amp;Z's announcement I'm thinking of splitting Destructive Wings into two with this dealing with what I'm building up to because as it stands that series is going to be heavily centered around Zygarde**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XVI- To Awaken the Sleeping Giant**

Tai had been wandering down the road for some time but finally he made it, "Rio look, it's Camphire town!" he cried rushing in, through the arched door way from what Tai read it had a lot of old buildings standing. "Wow, it looks kind of like Hyrule Castle town is described." Tai muttered as he climbed up to a higher street over a bridge. "There's even a couple of castles here!"

"_**SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Both Rio and Tai cringed and screamed covering their ears to block out the sound, "What the HECK?!" Tai screamed but it stopped as soon as it came, eventually Tai and his partner noticed a large blue fat cat bear fusion like Pokémon sleeping under a tent in the middle of the town.

"Is that…." Tai muttered pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Snorlax the sleeping Pokémon and the evolved form of Munchlax: Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping, it's such a docile Pokémon that children can use its belly as a place to play. It's even safer when it's full as it becomes so lethargic it refuses to move even a finger." **

"It's certainly not looking like it wants to wake up…" Tai muttered but then he saw a couple of kids poke at Snorlax.

"Come on Snorlax, please, we wanna see you dance." The boy cried.

"Please Snorlax wake up." said a girl.

Tai moved a long and suddenly noticed people sleepy or just acting grouchy. "If Snorlax has been snoring this loudly than no one could sleep." he suddenly noticed someone up ahead, a man wearing a postal uniform, who had fallen asleep at a mail box. "Excuse me."

"WAH, IT'S NOT A FEDRAL OFFENCE!" he cried.

"Uhh Federal only applies to Unova, what's with everyone and Snorlax can you tell me?" Tai asked.

"Oh; _yawwwn. _Well you see, every year at the end of our harvest, Snorlax comes to clear out the roots from our crops, it's win, win because Snorlax love roots and we get our fields plowed. At the end of the Festival Lord Shabboneau plays his Pokeflute and that, wakes up Snorlax who heads back to the mountains till next year, we've made the preparations but, Snorlax hasn't woken up." he replied.

"Can't you just wake Snorlax up some other way?" Tai asked.

"It won't work." The man replied. "And I do remember seeing Princess Allie the girl who lives at Parfum palace run off with the Pokeflute. If that's the case then Shabboneau has been making excuse after excuse because he's too ashamed to admit he got it stolen from him."

Tai nodded. "Well, this can't go on, which way to Parfume palace?" he asked.

The man, brighten up. "You'll help us, then by all means head out of town like you're continuing on towards Cyllage but immediately go left. Then just keep on the path and you'll see it it's a large gold building."

"Okay thanks!" Tai stated as he and Rio ran off leaving the Mail man to fall asleep and drool on the mail box. Tai ran down the path which was surrounded by trees eventually seeing the large imposing building with pale gold colored walls and a blue roof with gold statues. Tai entered the front gate with no trouble and in he went into the house. "Hello?"

"RAAAAUUUU!" Rio called.

"No one here, at least no one who can hear us," Tai noted as he continued in. he made his way down several halls to a large throne embroidered with pink Sapphires cut into hearts. "How girl can you get?" Tai asked as he suddenly saw something lying beside the throne on the red carpet that was in a strip in the room was the Poke flute a gold colored instrument with a Pokeball near the bottom. "Sweet there it is!" Tai stated running to it. He merely placed his hand when saw a flash of white glimmer. "YE-YAAH!" Tai screamed jerking back and finding that a Furfrou had tried to bite him. The cut was purple with a hat like top and bow like shapes in her ears.

"A Furfrou!" Tai muttered rubbing his arm.

"Furfrou dear you shouldn't put _that in _your mouth you have no idea where it's been." Said a voice then came the most annoying and shrill laugh that Tai had ever heard as rose petals flew everywhere.

"Don't call me thing!" Tai snapped to a girl, a little younger than her, with curled red hair wearing a silver tiara and a magenta dress with a white top and a heart on the chest and a yellow bow on the front with pink eyes with large eye lashes. She also had a purple fan with a mirror strip and fuzzy top. The maids were throwing rose petals to give atmosphere to her arrival but Tai was far from impressed.

"You were about to take my flute you thief you have no right to talk to me like that." She sneered.

"It doesn't belong to you I came here, to take it back. Camphire town needs it!" Tai snapped.

"Whatever I see and want is mine, and if like what I see I take it and make it a family heir loom." she replied.

"That's a stupid philosophy!" Tai snarled.

"RAAAUUU!" Rio shouted.

The Furfrou growled back, as the two butted heads.

"Why, don't you take your vermin Pokémon and leave!?" Allie sneered.

"Not until you give me back, the Pokeflute!" Tai snapped. However he was suddenly surrounded by Maids who picked him up and threw him down the path and drove off. "Owww I've lost man points." Tai sighed waterfall tears running down his face.

"Tai!" called a voice he looked up to see Ash and co. running towards him he and Rio got up and dusted themselves off.

"Hey guys….I take it you're here to get the pokeflute back too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah looks like. You tried." Ash asked.

"And Failed, she such a little brat!" Tai snapped before going into a high squeaky voice. "_Whatever I see and want is mine, and if like what I see I take it and make it a family heir loom." _he took a breath to calm down.

"Don't worry we'll get the Pokeflute back, let's head back to the palace." Ash assured.

"Right," Tai grinned. "So how come this Shabbaenu guy couldn't put his foot down and just let her take it?"

"Her father's been so nice to him. So he didn't have the heart to say anything." Clemont replied.

"Even worse that flute's a family heirloom." Ash added.

"That's terrible we've gotta get it back!" Tai stated.

They headed back towards the palace. Tai, continued to rub his arm without their notice but found the bite was gone. "Huh that's weird."

"Bonnie what are you doing?!" Serena shrilled. He and Rio turned to see, Bonnie, digging in the bushes.

"Look we can sneak in through here!" she said.

"Hey great idea!" Tai stated as he followed.

"Tai!" Ash cried but the others did so as well finding themselves in a huge back yard. With a large Zekrom statue a large bulky dinosaur like Pokemon with clawed arms and wings on it shoulder. It instantly reminding Tai of the one Ash used against Cipher.

There was even a Reshiram statue, it like its counterpart had a few fletchling on it, the features of the Pokemon were that of a long muzzle and long flowing tresses of fur flowing behind it's triangle head, it a tuft of fur between it' legs which were clawed and pointed, with large feathered wings and claws giving it a Wyvern like appearance.

There were other statues as well such as one of a man in a suit of armor with a Golurk Palpitoed and an Eevee.

"Woooowww," Everyone muttered.

"What a giant garden." Serena muttered.

"I wouldn't want to mow the lawn." Bonnie added.

Running up to them was the same Furfrou from before, who started barking at him, Rio growled back.

"What's with Rio?" Ash asked.

"That Furfrou, bit me before." Tai muttered indignantly.

"HUH?!" they shouted.

"Furfrou stop at once!" called Allie's voice making the Pokemon calm down. Then came a shrill laugh as rose petals flew. "Oh joy." Tai muttered.

Furfrou happily jumped over, to Allie and let herself, get petted. "Furfrou you shouldn't play with all this trash, it'll give you a tummy ache."

"_Looks like she knew I'd come back with reinforcements." _Tai thought to himself.

"Huh, who are you calling trash?!" Ash snapped insulted.

she noticed Tai and lost her smile. "So you're all friends with that urchin?"

"This urchin happens to be my little brother." Ash said coldly.

"Um by any chance would that be Princess Allie Tai?" Clemont asked.

"Definitely," Tai muttered.

Allie laughed again as more rose petals flew up. "Indeed I am; Parfum Palace is my home!"

"SO FABULOUS!" the maids cheered.

"Blarf," Tai gagged.

"Wow a real Princess?!" Bonnie cried, happily.

"Dedenne?!" he asked excitedly.

Serena sweat-dropped "getting the flute back might not be so easy." She noted.

"Please Princess Allie give us the flute back alright?" Ash asked.

Tai sighed, "Yeah….please." he added feeling his dignity slip away.

"Nope that's not going to happen!" she stated.

"But why not?!" Ash cried.

"Because my things are my things, and things that are given to me our my mine as well, so the Pokeflute is one of my things as well!" she laughed Furfrou and the maids laughing with her.

"You took it it's not yours!" Tai snapped.

"She's weird," Ash muttered.

"She's selfish and she's awful!" Bonnie cried.

"The towns people won't be able to have the festival without the flute!" Clemont stated.

"And Snorlax is snoring so loud that the towns people can't sleep!" Serena added.

"There was a mail man sleeping on his job!" Tai cried.

"If that's the case, than they should just go to their sea side villas and have a little nappy poo!" she sneered meanly laughing again.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Tai shouted angrily but went ignored hissing under his breath. "Concentrated pile of-"

"Tai…." Ash warned before turning back to Allie. "Allie, come on at this rate the town people are going to end up hating Snorlax! I can't let that happen!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried catching the attention of Allie who focused right on him and went right up to him Tai felt the need to move looking at her with disgust.

"Would this Pikachu belong to you?" She asked.

"Yup, Pikachu and I are partners." Ash replied happily.

"Every Pikachu has different sized cheeks than any other Pikachu, yours has perfectly sized cheeks and the roundness and redness are just right. Splendid!"

"Pikaaaa," he cooed blushing only for Allie to start smooshing his cheeks. He groaned in discomfort as Allie prattled.

"Such a rare Pikachu is unworthy of you so I'll graciously accept it and treasure it like a family heir loom!" she stated, snatching Pikachu out of his arms.

Tai, Rio, Ash and Pikachu gasped in sheer horror. "No way!" Ash snapped snatching Pikachu back and holding him close in his arms. "Pikachu's my Pokémon and that's that!"

"And again you took it not the same as being given!" Tai added.

Allie puffed a cheek, but thought of something snapping her fingers. "Bring them out!" she ordered.

"Ma'am," The maid replied. She soon came out with a cart when the sheet that was on top came off, there was a luster of yellow instantly caused by the sun. Everyone's jaw dropped as they were now looking at a large assortment of gold and jewels.

"What if I gave you all these treasures for Pikachu?" she asked.

"That's crazy!" Serena and Tai shouted together.

Ash shook his head and held Pikachu tightly who looked worried. "You're out of your mind!" he snapped.

The cart was taken away, on a snap and Allie huffed then a sinister look came on her face. "Uh oh," Tai muttered.

"If I recall you want the Pokeflute?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Are you finally gonna give it back?" Tai asked.

"Let's you and me have a battle Furfrou vs Pikachu." She said directly at Ash their reflection appearing in her fan. "I suggest we bet the Pokeflute and Pikachu!" she stated.

"No way!" Clemont cried.

"WHAT," Tai shrieked trying hard not to lose his temper. "YOU'RE COMPLETELY INSANE!"

"How could you suggest such an awful thing?!" Serena cried.

"EWWW!" Bonnie cried.

"We can forget it. But I warn you this is your only chance to get the Pokeflute." Allie muttered darkly.

Ash growled but Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, electricity crackling. "Pikapi!" he said to Ash.

"Pikachu you'll go through with it?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"Chuuu!" Pikachu replied sparking off some electricity.

"Ash, Pikachu are you sure, what if she cheats?!" Tai cried.

"We've only got one shot at this." Ash replied simply. "It's a deal you're on!"

"Excellent!" Allie sneered.

Tai sighed and nodded, eventually, Allie and Ash were facing each other down in a battlefield.

"I realllyyy, don't like this." Tai muttered.

"Alright if I win you're going to return that Pokeflute!" Ash called.

"Enough talk let us begin." Allie retorted.

"Pikachu vs Furfrou will now begin in a one on one battle and will end with either side is unable to continue, agreed?" Clemont asked from the referee's stand point.

"That's fine with me!" she said.

"Alright battle begin!" Clemont called.

**Ash VS. Allie!**

"Alright Pikachu use Quick attack!" Ash called.

"Pika!" he shouted running forward a light engulfing him as his speed increased.

"This should be easy Furfrou use tackle!" she called.

Furfrou rushed forward knocking Pikachu off his feet he skidded towards Allie who was leering with want at him he backed away a little.

"Pikachu behind you," Ash called, Pikachu turned to see Furfrou rushing towards him, "use Iron tail!" Ash commanded.

"CHUUUUUU PIKA!" he shouted jumping up with his tail glowing towards Furfrou.

"Furfrou use bite!" Allie shouted.

"FRU!" she shouted leaping into the air and grabbing Pikachu's tail and throwing him towards the ground fortunately Pikachu was able to land on his feet.

"Pikachu you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pika." He nodded.

"That's nice but about as far as you'll get. Let's scatter the roses, glorious bloom with silent grace!" she shouted with rose petals flying about her. "Furfrou use Charge beam." She shouted.

Furfrou backed her head back opened her mouth and let out a strong stream of electricity that shot forward, rushing towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter with Thunder bolt!" Ash called.

"PIIKKAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he shouted hitting the attack causing a small explosion.

"Now use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

The small mouse quickly landed on the ground "Pipipip PIKA PIKA PIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu rammed into the side of Furfrou a small explosion happened and after jumping back to his side of the battle field he watched some recoil electricity crackling off him. When the Smoke cleared, Furfrou now looked like she had a balloon rubbed over her. She looked upset with electricity crackling in her fur and soot in places.

Allie shrieked, turning a chalk white at the state of her Pokemon. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FURFROU!"

Tai and Rio were laughing hysterically, as Bonnie and Serena chuckled. "Looks like furfrou has a new hairdo," Serena joked.

"Great job Pikachu!" Bonnie called as Dedenne laughed.

Allie snapped her fingers, "Take Furfrou to the groomers at once." She commanded.

"As you wish." The maid replied as Furfrou, was carried off on a stretcher to Tai's annoyance. it was just a bad hair do.

"Hey what about the battle?" Ash asked.

"Princess Allie, are you forfeiting?" Clemont called.

"It can't be helped; my Furfrou can't battle looking so atrocious." She stated.

"Then maybe you shouldn't give it a haircut or ya know make stupid bets." Tai stated to himself loving the karma. They were finally gonna get the flute back.

"That would mean a forfeit and Pikachu is the winner!" Clemont called.

"Alright we did it Pikachu!" Ash cried as the two cheered. Tai ran down to Ash's side.

"Alright, now it's time for you to give back Lord Shabbaneau's Pokeflute!" Ash called.

"I will do no such thing since I lost!" she replied.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Ash and Tai shrieked.

"THAT WASN'T THE DEAL YOU/WE MADE!" the two boys shouted as Pikachu and Rio started shouting as well.

Allie started to laugh. "If you were listening the deal was we would bet Pikachu and the Pokeflute on the battle and nothing more. I was going to give you the Pokeflute when I beat you. But since you're the winner I insist you give me Pikachu."

"You slimy twerp; By that logic you should give us the Pokeflute!" Tai snapped.

"What kind of bet is that anyway!?" Ash growled.

"It makes no sense!" Bonnie shouted.

The maids were giggling as Allie huffed. "Well I'm the princess of this castle and I make all the rules." She noticed Clemont storm up to her, "something wrong?"

"You're unscientific, selfish might be tolerated in this palace but not out in the real world we're refusing your selfish demands! Ash battled against you even if it meant putting his precious partner on the line; of course he trusted that you give him the flute if he had won! If you keep acting like this you won't have any friends left!"

Allie started to cry as did her maids. "I think you went a little over board." Bonnie stated.

"You didn't have to yell." Serena said.

"What no way, she needed a slap from reality!" Tai stated.

"Someone had to say something." Clemont protested.

"They're right, you scolded me with much sincerity, that must mean you care about me a lot." Allie said.

"I do?!" Clemont asked.

"He does?!" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?!" Pikachu asked confused tone.

"Raaauuuuooo" Rio groaned.

"Yeah, I totally don't ship it!" Tai muttered.

"No one understands me like you do!" Allie said softly to him getting uncomfortably close. "There's no need for words."

"Uhh I think you don't understand…" Clemont muttered.

"I don't?" Allie asked pouting but changed her look to a smirk as she hid it under her fan. "I suppose you can have the Pokeflute on one condidtion."

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash immediately said.

"Oh no I want you to leave this one with me!" Allie said pointing her fan at Clemont who immediately had a look of horror on his face complete with a glare.

"WAHHHHHHHAAAAT, YOU WANT ME TO STAY?!" he asked.

Tai fell to his knees. "WHEN WILL IT ENNNND!?" he asked in tears but suddenly saw Bonnie and Serena whisper to each other, then winked at him and Ash…. "Ohhhhhhh!" he said under his breath and then passed the message to Ash who nodded getting it from Serena.

"You can have my brother if you want!" Bonnie called.

"Bonnie how can you say that?!" Clemont asked in shock.

The group continued on, Serena and Bonnie telling their plan eventually they made it back, to the entrance hall.

"Now present them the Pokeflute." Allie stated.

The next cart had a sheet come off, there was the Pokefltue, it was obvious one of the maids had rescued it from the floor, and placed it there. "Here." She said.

"Alright!" Tai cheered.

"You have your precious Pokeflute." Allie said.

"We gotta go have a good time Clemont." Bonnie said.

"But you guys!" Clemont called.

"_After we wake up Snorlax we'll come back." Serena assured._

"_Yeah just hang in there for a little while." Bonnie stated._

"_But….Ash, Tai help me." Clemont said._

"_Don't worry just three hours tops." Tai assured._

"_It'll be fine." Ash added and Clemont sighed in defeat._

"Um are you sure about this?" Clemont asked as Allie hugged his arm.

"Everything will be fine Clemont." Ash called.

"See ya!" Tai said.

"Congratulations Princess." Serena said.

"Take good care of my brother kay." Bonnie said.

"Guys please don't go, don't leave me!" Clemont begged as the door was shut tight.

**YX YX YX **

The sun was setting as the group returned to town; they could see Lord Shabeneau watched sadly however Ash called out to him, with the Pokeflute in hand. "They've returned," Said the butler.

"It's true and with the Pokeflute!" Shabbeneau stated Tai however hung back.

"I'm going back for Clemont." He said to.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" Ash asked.

"By the time I get there and go for Clemont, Snorlax should be awake." Tai replied.

"Good point, okay good luck!" Ash said to him as Tai turned around and headed out back towards Parfum palace with the sun now lower Tai was sure that Snorlax was awake by now he saw that the hole that they snuck in earlier was still there however he was about to crawl in when.

"What are you doing?" said a voice.

With a shrill cry Tai jumped up but saw it was only Hugh. "Oh it's you, you scared me!" Tai sighed.

"Are you robbing this place?" Hugh asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, yes and no." he said explaining things.

"So you're here to rescue this Clemont guy, who the Princess fell in love with after he told her off?" Hugh asked in confusion.

"How her mind works is a mystery one man kind will never solve." Tai added shaking his head.

He looked around and saw Allie's Furfrou. "Hide!" he hissed to Hugh and pulled him into the Hedge maze deep inside.

"Oh great now what!?" Tai asked. They spent the next ten minutes trying to out maneuver Furfrou eventually finding a pond which they heard barking and jumped in watching as Furfrou left they surfaced and took deep breaths. "Finally I thought she'd never leave!"

"Raauuu," Rio moaned.

"Tai over there!" Hugh stated pointing up to a balcony seeing Clemont reverently working on something. Tai crawled over with Hugh, once he was close enough…

"Psssst Clemont!" Tai hissed.

Clemont turned, "Tai! You came back! Who's that?" he said.

"This is Hugh, he's a friend of mine we can say hello later, let's get out of here." Tai replied.

"Clemont!" called Allie Clemont yelped as he stuffed his robot, into the bush on top of Hugh and Tai.

"Uhh yes Princess?!" Clemont stated turning to her with a guilty look she didn't notice.

"I just wanted to remind you in a few minutes there will be tea and cookies for the Fireworks, so why don't you head to the Balcony now kay." She said pulling Clemont along.

"B…but….uuhhh." Clemont muttered looking back at the bush Tai and Hugh watched them all go when the coast was clear they poked up their heads.

Hugh pulled the robot out and examined it. "He just needed to program it and dress it, we just have to find this Balcony once we do Clemont can put on the finishing touches and we're good to go."

"Great!" Tai smiled. "Ya know this is kind of like one of those rescue fairy tails with every trope averted or subverted."

"Whatever." Hugh chuckled as he called out Salamence.

Clemont sighed as he sat on deck however he suddenly saw Tai and Hugh on the Salamence, "Guys!"

"We're here to bust you out hurry finish this guy up and let's go!" Tai stated.

"Right," Clemont replied taking it having put it in his jump suit on the robot and programing it. "Don't we need hair?" he suddenly said.

"I think I may have something." Hugh replied pulling out a bright yellow clown wig getting looks from the other two. "I don't have to tell either of you anything." He replied handing it to Clemont who brushed it out to look like his own hair and then jumped onto Salamence who flew out however he landed a few feet away from the town.

"Sorry Salamence hate's fireworks." Hugh said as they ran into the town.

"That's fine, I see them!" Tai called as he shouted to Ash.

"They made it!" Ash stated. "And Clemonts in his underwear..." indeed Clemont was in blue poofy boxers and an undershirt.

"It was horrible!" Clemont said. "Hugh and Tai got to me just in time."

"What, happened to all your clothes?!" Ash stated his eyes widending.

"Nothing, like _that_ thankfully," Tai replied as Clemont smirked.

"How'd you get out of there?" Bonnie asked.

"Well Clemont was almost ready to escape himself we just provided the getaway." Tai replied.

"Indeed it's all thanks to Science." Clemont said.

_**With Princess Allie…**_

"Clemont sweetie everything is ready for the fireworks festival!" she cooed but saw he didn't move. "Clemont?" the head turned a hundred and eighty degrees.

"**Thank you for your concern. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way!" **

"YIIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allie shrieked in horror and disgust, "WHAT IS THIS!? I REFUSED TO BE TRICKED!" she shouted whacking the robot in the side of the head making it explode. she coughed up soot as the fireworks began.

**Back with the group….**

Hugh had finished introductions just as the sun completely set and the fireworks began. "I wish I could've seen the look on her face but the fireworks make up for that." Tai stated impressed by the beautiful display of color and light that shattered and blew into the starry night above them.

* * *

_**Furfrou learns the following this way**_

_**Charge beam-TM57  
Tackle- relearn move  
Bite-level 22**_

* * *

_**This was Almost kicked out of the story but I think I made it different enough that it can stand as it's own entry anyway**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	17. A Conspiracy to Conquer

_**Okay yeah sorry this took so long but I'll explain why after the chapter by the way in this story consider the Meowth arc non canon it's been retconned along with the Decolore Islands arc**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**XVII-A Conspiracy to Conquer!**

Team Rocket had secluded themselves in a cave, it had taken them a while but they finally realized they needed a full proof plan to capture Pikachu just a simply Saturday morning villain scheme wasn't going to work at least not now back then….okay it didn't work then either but they made a bit more progress with it.

The holographic screen showed Pikachu in various battles, displaying him using his moves Quick attack, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle. "Pikachu's pretty tough." James noted.

"Like as of now no one will take any excuse or reason if it loses tough." Meowth sighed.

"I've got it! If we separate Pikachu and that pesky twerp, it'll make our job that much easier!" Jesse stated giggling.

"Yeah but dose two are always stickin' togeder! Pryin' dem apart is gonna be tough." Meowth pointed out.

Suddenly a laugh hit the air making the trio turn. "I couldn't help but over hear that Pikachu would be a most useful acquisition indeed." The mysterious lady said as a large squid like Pokémon with glowing yellow markings on its dark stomach with menacing looking eyes, and a hair of blue tentacles that stuck out messily it had a pink beak and collar like appendage on its neck.

"Ease dropping is rude who, are you?!" Jessie spat.

"They call me Madam X and this is Malamar." She said simply as the markings on Malamar's stomach began to glow brightly Team Rocket watched in shock as the light engulfed them.

**YX YX YX**

Tai glanced off to the side a little uneasy he felt that way all morning even catching up with Rosa on the road to a contest in the nearby town, Sunbarri town the happy reunion between her and Ash didn't get his mind off it even when she chatted away about her journey. "Hmmmm." He hummed as Serena checked the map the Pokemon Center for Sunbarri town was actually the first one you hit on the other side of the forrest.

"What's wrong Tai?" Clemont asked.

"Something's off about the day." Tai muttered.

"Hey look at that! What's with the Satellites" Said Ash cutting them off.

"Huh?" Tai asked as he ran ahead to see a small building with many large satellite dishes that reminded him of the one on Nett's house in the Under, large and wide.

"It's a Radio Observatory." Clemont said. "It's a Facility that receives radio waves from outer space, then it automatically analyzes those waves with the latest state of the art technology."

"Cool!" Tai stated.

"I'm not sure I get it but it definitely is cool!" Ash stated_._

"I think the one on this route has been abandoned though if I'm right this is one of Unova's Radio Observatories but they were pretty much abandoned when Unova basically stopped putting money into their space programs." Said a voice. They turned to see Hugh coming up to them.

"_It's Hugh..._" Tai thought.

"I've heard of that, all they do now, is send up probes." Rosa muttered.

It was then that a noise was heard in the bushes coming out battered and bruised with slash marks on his face was Meowth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tai yelped.

"Hey you lugs help me!" Meowth cried before falling to the ground.

"Meowth what happened?!" Ash asked picking him up.

"Meowth's hurt we need first aid Bonnie!" Clemont called.

"Right." she replied.

**YX YX YX**

When Meowth woke up next he saw the twerps including one he had never seen before watch him as the science twerp placed a hyper potion back into his bag. "Mmmm Hey wasup?" he asked.

"You're awake!" Serena said as Pikachu and Rio got in a little closer.

"It's a ton of twerps!" Meowth yelled falling back.

"No you've got to rest! Stay down!" Hugh called.

"Here drink this." Clemont said handing Meowth a thermos with cold water in it. Meowth reached for it and drank the whole thing in hearty gulps.

"Whewww that hit the spot." Meowth sighed as he leaned against the tree, "You saved my life I owe you big time."

"Really, if you ask me, you're just trying to trick us again." Bonnie noted.

"Ney, ney!" Dedenne added.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Tai added. Rio let out a bark of agreement.

"Huh?" Hugh asked.

"He's from a group of thieves from Team Rocket an Organization in Kanto that steal other people's Pokémon. And those three are always trying to take Ash's Pikachu." Rosa explained to him in a hushed tone.

"Hmph then I see no reason to hear what he has to say." Hugh added.

"Ya gotta believe me Meowth burst out I'm legit promise!" he begged, before calming down. "I came all this way to tell you you're in danger!" he cried.

"Danger what are you talking about?" Clemont asked.

"Okay Meowth what do you know?!" Tai stated.

"Yeah I want to hear more!" Ash added.

"Pika, pika pi-ka." Pikachu added in curiosity, Meowth couldn't have been lying he thought he seemed very scared.

"Just thinking about it gives me the creeps….it's like the worst nightmare anyone could ever have!" Meowth muttered eyes wide and nervous.

"_Malamarrr." It muttered the light from its markings glowing brightly._

"_From this point on you are all my servants and you will obey my every command," Madam X declared._

_The light almost took hold of Jesse and James but they shook it off and glared at Madam X. "I don't know who you think you are but we don't take orders from pushy big mouths!" _

"_Dat's right! There's only one boss who's our boss and that's the one and only Giovanni!" Meowth added._

"_Wobba!" Wobbuffet added._

"_Go Inkay use Psybeam!" James called throwing the pokeball._

"_Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball!" instantly the two Pokemon burst from their Pokeballs but as they did Malamar used his power again and the two were stopped in their tracks._

"_Inkay you okay?" James called._

"_Hurry up and attack Pumpkaboo….Hey didn't you hear me I said attack!" Jesse shouted._

"_It's useless these two are now under my control now." Madam X sneered._

"_Uh oh!" the trio muttered._

"_Malllaammaarrrrrr!" it shouted making the light glow even brighter this time snaring the minds of Jesse, James and Wobbuffet._

_Meowth could feel himself slipping away, "__**This is bad that wacko's gonna take control of all of us…wait I know! **__Alright…." He muttered getting out his claws and using fury swipes on himself; the pain was able to snap his mind awake and keep it distracted long enough for him to outlast the light. _

_He grinned at the dou's surprise, "Inflicting pain on yourself to keep control over your own mind is quite clever." Madam X commended. "Get him." she suddenly said as the four turned on him._

"_Yes Madam." They soullessly muttered._

"_Uh oh…guys wait it's me Meowth!" he shouted in panic. "Fight it snap out of it you gotta wake up quick!" he cried. "I'm out of here!" he cried._

"_Inkay use Psybeam." James muttered._

"_Pumpkaboo shadow ball." Jesse muttered. The two Pokemon aimed their attacks Meowth barely got away unscathed as he made it out of the cave._

"I've never seen anyone so creepy and crazy in all my life." Meowth cried.

"Never huh?" Tai asked in a dry tone.

"Leave da boss, outta dis!" Meowth snapped getting what Tai meant.

"Calm down you two we need to figure out how to stop Madam X and save Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Do we have too? I've made it a philosophy of mine not to help Pokemon thieves." Hugh said surprising everyone.

"HUH!?" Ash and co cried.

"How could you be so heartless; they need our help!" Rosa cried.

"I know why and I'll explain later." Tai told everyone and turned to Hugh.

"No I'll do it." Hugh growled but Tai didn't back down.

"Look I get where you're coming from I really do. But honestly losing your free will is not a fate I would wish on anyone even my worst enemy. Besides I think we should take care of Madam X before she gets too powerful don't you think?" Tai asked.

Hugh looked at him and thought this over for a bit, he sighed and nodded. "I'll help." He replied.

Meowth was impatient and jumped to his feet, "We can't just stand here blabbing Madam X is coming to get her grubby mitts on Pikachu!"

"I don't know I still think he's trying to trick us." Bonnie said.

"She's right but you won't trick us this time. "Serena said firmly. Hugh nodded in agreement, Clemont was unsure Rosa, Tai and Ash however were silent Ash had known Team Rocket for years, whether or not they'd lie about something like this is debatable on the other hand, there was a first for everything. Tai didn't trust Team Rocket in General but he didn't want to live that he had left someone in that kind of fate no matter who it was; Rosa wanted to believe Meowth but….

"Ya gotta believe me, dis isn't a scam please! Look into my eyes is the face of a mon dat would lie to ya?!" Meowth begged.

There was a zombie like moaning as James and Jesse appeared. "Good job Meowth…" James muttered dully.

"HUH!?" Meowth yelped.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"You'd better hurry and capture Pikachu…" Jesse added.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

"So you are just trying to capture Pikachu!" Clemont stated.

"I knew it, you can't trust people like them." Hugh snarled.

"Somethings not right though no motto?!" Tai asked.

"Yeah, dat's one ting I'm telling ya, dere bein' controlled! Look at does dopey eyes!" Meowth stated.

Tai looked at them and suddenly he could feel something suppressing their aura it was weird whatever was freaking him out was emanating from Team Rocket. "Ash Meowth's telling the truth I can feel it in Team Rocket's aura somethings suppressing it."

Ash gasped and looked at Team Rocket as they inched closer, "Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai called.

"RAAUUUH!" Rio shouted unleashing the attack knocking them back.

"Did that work?!" Rosa asked Team Rocket merely got up like Zombies.

"Darn it, whatever's got them brainwashed it's really strong." Tai muttered.

"Let's move!" Ash said as they turned however they found a lady in a dark cloak and a strange Pokemon behind them.

"It's dem, dat's Madam X!" Meowth cried.

"What kind of name is X?" Serena asked.

"A Cool one….kind of." Tai muttered.

"So that's Malamar, let's see." Ash muttered taking out his Pokedex.

"**Malamar The over-turning Pokémon and the evolved form of Inkay: Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers Malamar can compel anyone to do what it wants them to do. Malamar will also lure foes in and wrap them in tentacles to digest them in acidic fluids." **

"So that's the famous Pikachu a strong looking Pokémon indeed and a Riolu that can use Aura Sphere before evolving very, rare indeed." Madam X muttered hungrily.

Ash, Rio and Tai glared the former getting defensive of all three. "Don't come near us!" Tai snarled.

"I think I'll make you both my servants, right here and now, Malamar!" she called.

"MAAAAALLLLLLLL!" he shrieked as the markings lit up brightly.

"Keep your eyes off that light!" Meowth cried.

"_Man it's hard to wait…my goggles!" _ Tai instantly pulled them down thanks to their reflective properties he was safe.

"Pikachu stop them with Thunderbolt." Ash called.

"Rio Aura Sphere again!" Tai called.

"PIIIIKKKAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" he called unleashing the attack.

"RAAAUUUUH!" Rio called unleashing the attack but they dodged both however a large smoke screen appeared blocking the light.

"Let's scram while da going's good!" Meowth called as they all ran off however Malamar threw Team Rocket into their path.

"Leaving so soon?" Jesse asked. "Pikachu and Riolu will now become members of our Pokémon patrol."

"Pokémon Patrol!?" Ash muttered.

"That doesn't sound good." Tai muttered.

"Unstoppable and destined to take over the throne and put Madam X on the throne to rule it all." James muttered.

"That won't happen!" Tai shouted defiantly.

"We stopped Cipher we'll stop Madam X!" Rosa called.

"Resistance is Futile." Jesse muttered.

"You cannot escape this fate." James added.

"I'd never thought I'd miss their usual selves." Tai muttered.

"Wooobaaaa!" he muttered Bonnie and Rosa shrieked the former clung to Serena while Rosa whacked Wobbuffet away with her shoulder bag.

"There's no way we're gonna let you take over the world!" Bonnie cried as did Dedenne.

"Hold on using Pikachu to take over the world is crazy and wrong!" Meowth called to his Team Mates.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!" Tai snapped.

Meowth gulped there was no denying it the twerp had his number. "_He's absolutely right and we've been at it for five years, twenty if you count real time." _

The group glared however Pikachu and Rio suddenly felt a force around them they let out a cry as they were pulled into the air.

"RIO!" Tai shrieked.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called.

"Raauuu!" Rio cried as they were pulled close to Madam X.

"They're using Malamar's Psychic!" Clemont cried as Team Rocket and Wobbuffet were also lifted into the air.

"Farewell fools." Madam X called as she laughed flying away with Psychic.

"STOP!" Tai yelled trying to catch them only to trip. Tai looked up getting frantic in the second he lost sight of them they were gone he started to freak trying desperately to find them Ash grabbed him.

"Tai get a grip we're gonna find them okay?" Ash said firmly but assuredly Tai nodded.

"You're right this is no time to panic." Tai added, it occurred to him that Ash had tried to run after Pikachu as well but it was no use regardless he had to believe he'd get Rio back he had too.

"We've got to do something!" Serena cried.

"I know but how will we know where they're taking Pikachu?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure Madam X has to have a hideout somewhere!" Clemont stated then smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "The future is now thanks to Science!" he declared. "Clemontic gear on!" he called showing a Pikachu robot. "I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one!" he called.

"YOU DID?!" Hugh, Serena and Bonnie yelped in question.

"He did?" Rosa asked incredulously.

"Just roll with it." Tai muttered.

"AWESOME!" Ash cooed as he gazed at the machine. "It's a Pikabot!"

"I call it my automatic Pikachu retrieval device." Clemont explained.

"So cool!" Ash muttered as Tai poked him.

"Pikachu, retrieval device?" Serena asked.

"You'll get no points for good names." Bonnie sighed as did Dedenne.

"Observe." He said activating it. "This device will track Pikachu's unique energy signature and track it to the farthest reaches of the land the bottom of the Ocean or the expanse of the sky!"

"And where Pikachu is we'll find Rio!" Tai stated happily.

"Awesome!" Ash added.

"It's amazing that the steady progress of science; can never be stopped!" Clemont cried.

"**Pika, pika." **The robot trilled.

"What's it doing?" Hugh asked.

"It's picked up a signal!" Clemont cried. "Onward GO AUTOMATIC PIKACHU RETRIEVAL DEVICE!" Clemont called.

"**Pika, Pika!" **It called rushing away, with Clemont, Tai and Ash on its tail.

"Begin retrieval let's go!" Clemont called.

"Hey Ash!" Serena called.

"Slow down I'm coming!" Bonnie shouted as she, Serena Hugh and Rosa raced after them.

"Hey, what about me!" Meowth cried as he raced to catch up however going through the forest after the APRD Clemont somehow ended up behind them all.

He suddenly heard them yelp, "Hey everyone what's going on up ahead?" he asked then yelped when he saw Ash and Tai had been knocked over by the machine getting stuck in the metal fence.

"I don't think it's getting through there." Serena muttered.

"**PiPIPIPIPIIIIIIIIII!" **the machine lit up brightly then exploded catching everyone in the blast. When the smoke cleared everyone was charred and had afros Meowth had been blasted and was lying off to the side.

"MY HAIR," Rosa cried as she tried to straighten out her braids.

"Another failure," Serena muttered as Bonnie coughed behind her.

"Failure is the mother of success…." Clemont muttered.

"Do you really believe that?" Hugh asked.

"I so want to believe that!" Clemont moaned as he hit the ground Tai and Ash let out a huge cough.

Clemont got to work fixing the APRD was Meowth watched him the rest of the group was looking at the building it had lead them too and the blast had made a hole in the fence.

"That should do it, let's see how you work." Clemont replied turning it on. It basically just stood in place chirping. "That's odd perhaps a lose wire.

"This is the Radio Observatory." Serena said.

"Look at the Logo by the entrance, it's from Unova you were right Hugh." Rosa muttered. "Oh hey look! It's Officer Jenny's motorcycle."

"Hey you're right!" Bonnie stated noticing it a second before she did.

"I wonder what she's doing here." Ash muttered.

"Ya know if dat Pikabot of yours was on da right track it maybe dis is Madam X's hideout." Meowth noted.

"Good point, this definitely seems like a good place for a Super Villain to hideout, inconspicuous all the high tech equipment you could ask for and if she's been stealing Pokemon and kidnapping people than Officer Jenny would have to come here." Tai added.

"Officer Jenny may have gotten the report and come here the probability is really high." Clemont added.

"Then lets' go." Ash said as they went through the hole in the fence. Little did they know however a camera, caught sight of them.

**YX YX YX**

"MAAALLAAAMMAAAAARRR!" he shrilled as the light from his markings was shone brightly on Pikachu and Rio almost instantly the two were hypnotized.

"HA HA HA HA! Now your both mine, Pikachu, Riolu come here." Madam X said on command the two jumped up towards her without effort climbing to the top. She chuckled as she petted them. "Excellent I know you'll both work very hard for me."

The two let out a droll cry as Jesse turned to the screen. "Madam X we have intruders."

"So they found my hideout." She hissed. "Those fools they're going to pay for this."

"They have the Pokémon, Chespin, Fenniken, Froakie, Charmander, Mudkip, Dedenne, and Vibrava with them among many others perhaps you'd like them as servants too?" James asked.

"Yes I would." Madam X stated the gears in her mind turning when James mentioned the Pokemon, "They could be quite useful."

"Malamar." He agreed.

**YX YX YX**

Ash stepped down and looked around Tai was nervous would Rio be okay? Would he be able to snap Rio free would they even be able to do this? He took a breath trying to keep himself calm he closed his eyes for a moment and the world seemed to turn blue, he snapped them open the world was normal yet for a second he knew where everyone was without looking even Madam X and her prisoners. He closed his eyes again and focused however…

"We should split up." Ash said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Good idea." Clemont said. "Bonnie come with me." Clemont said.

"I'll go with you." Hugh said as he followed them.

"Okay then we'll go this way." Tai said as he Ash, Serena, Rosa and Meowth went down the other hall.

Hugh, Clemont and Bonnie didn't realize that something had just passed them in a hallway down the other side as Clemont thought hard." Officer Jenny her motorcycle was parked outside so she's got to be in here.

"Yeah but where is she I wonder if Madam X got a hold of her?" Bonnie muttered in fear as Dedenne chirped in agreement he then cried out in front of them was the sinister Dark Psychic type.

"Malamar!" Clemont cried.

"So this is Madam X's hideout after all." Hugh growled.

"Malmar." He confirmed as the light shone on them instantly ensnaring their minds.

**YX YX YX**

"Nothing in here," Ash muttered as they looked around the observatory which had cracked and fallen planet models.

"I wonder if the others found any sign of them." Serena added.

"Huh?" Rosa asked looking towards a glowing Meteorite like model.

"Negative." Clemont said as he Bonnie and Hugh came out. "I haven't found a trace of them."

"Ash, Tai, Rosa, Serena, let's continue looking together." Bonnie said in a droll tone.

"_Somethings wrong_." Tai thought feeling that same feeling however from Hugh it was different like something trying to fight it's way out.

"R…..rrrr…rrrr…." Hugh grunted to him. "rrrrruuuu, Ruuuuuu,"

"Run…." Tai muttered. "IT'S A TRAP MALAMAR'S GOT THEM!"

"He's right they're being controlled now too!" Meowth cried.

"Malamar" called the pokemon making them cringe and turn towards it.

"Grrg NO! Go Salamence use Dragon Rush!" Hugh called snapping out of Malamar's control. The Pokemon appeared from the ball and rushed at Malamar however the Pokemon merely used super power to block it and knock it back then he lit up again.

"Don't look at it twerps!" Meowth cried.

"Get out of here!" Hugh cried. They turned but Clemont and Bonnie were blocking their path.

"We're trapped!" Rosa cried.

"I know use Fury Swipes on me and Tai fast!" Ash said.

"Gotcha," Meowth replied doing just that. The three groaned in pain.

"Man dat hurts!" Meowth groaned. "And you two are next."

"Ugggg Revenge! Just do it!" Rosa groaned, letting Meowth scratch the heck out of her she shrieked in pain.

"No I don't want my face scratched up like that!" Serena cried however, the light was then able to ensnare her mind.

"Serena!" they cried.

"It's too late we've gottta get outta here!" Meowth cried.

"But how?" Ash asked he suddenly saw one of the remaining planets above them and got an idea. "Meowth can you cut that thing loose?" he asked dodging a grab from Serena.

"No problem!" he said jumping up and slashing away at the ropes holding the model which caused it to fall, forcing Malamar to catch it with Psychic.

"Great job Meowth!" Tai said as the group ran.

Tai however suddenly felt Rio's aura, "Follow me!" he said running down a hall.

"Tai wait how do you know?" Rosa asked.

"I just do!" Tai cried.

"Hurry!" Ash said as they ran after him.

"Good now we may finally get da chance to stomp all over Madam X's plans and save everyone at the same time." Meowth said as they rushed down the hall.

"Okay not what I was hoping for…" Tai muttered.

"Ya did good Tai, but where are we?" Ash asked.

"It's too dark to tell but I think we're in the monitoring room." Meowth said as they looked around.

"I'm thinking that this is trap…." Rosa said and looked behind her the minute she heard the light switch go, "Yup."

"You thought correctly." Madam X chuckled with Pikachu on her lap and Rio at her side.

"RIO!" Tai called.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Show them your power Pikachu." She said Pikachu jumped down and unleashed a thunderbolt on Ash however Tai managed to put up an aura field.

"Stop it Pikachu!" Tai cried.

"Oh, an Aura Guardian, let's make this interesting, Riolu attack!" Madam X said. Rio used Quick attack hitting Tai in the gut and sending him into the wall.

"TAI!" Ash and Rosa cried.

"Twerp, are you okay?" Meowth added.

"Why are they attacking us?" Tai asked.

"They're being controlled by Malamar and Madam X!" Ash said.

"That's right Pikachu and Riolu have become my faithful servants!" Madam X said proudly.

"No way!" Tai stated as he looked at Rio who fired an aura sphere at him but Tai knocked it away and grabbed Rio into a hug. The fighting type struggled but wouldn't let go. "Come Rio, you've gotta remember who you are!"

"Resistance is futile, and I suggest you accept that or end up like your friend." Madam X said as she pointed to Hugh beat up in the corner tied up.

"HUGH!" Ash cried.

"Don't worry about me….stop Madam X." he called.

"Now Pikachu, stop them once and for all!" Madam X cried.

"Piiiiikaaaaaa pi!" he stated rushing off towards Tai and Rio however Ash jumped in the way.

"Ash, no!" Tai cried when he hit the ground.

"Don't worry about me you deal with Rio." Ash said Tai nodded and tried again to free Rio.

"Excellent continue you're work!" Madam X said sadistically. Pikachu jumped into the air with iron tail Ash dodged one attack but was hit with the next.

Rio got free and landed sky upper cut on Tai who with a scream flew into the air and hit the ground. "Rio…Why…." Tai muttered lying on the ground not wanting to accept that Rio was lost.

"They can't hear a word you say Madam X has got them brainwashed rinsed and dried out!" Meowth cried.

"I won't give up." Ash said. "Pikachu's my partner, my friend." Ash said firmly. "I won't stop not after everything we've been through I know you can hear me."

Tai looked at Ash and nodded. "I can't give up." Tai stated getting to his feet and running towards Rio who used Quick attack however Tai managed to catch him he hit the wall but as he did he started to glow Tai didn't know how but he was somehow transferring memories into Rio, and that was freeing Rio's aura eventually Rio shook his head and looked up his eyes clear and looking around in wonder.

"Rio!" Tai stated hugging him happily he had done it he had freed Rio. "I'm glad you're okay, I almost gave up but that's a mistake I won't make again!" Tai assured tears falling from his eyes.

"Riii!" Rio muttered hugging him happily.

"It's futile." Serena said suddenly.

"No matter what you do you cannot fight Madam X." Bonnie said as Dedenne mindlessly chirped in agreement.

"_I'm not sure I can do that memory thing again let alone hit three people." _Tai muttered in his thoughts.

"The World now belongs to Madam X with Pikachu and the Pokemon Patrol and soon Riolu will rejoin us." Clemont muttered as the group turned to see a door open which revealed a Sciolopede, a Pangoro, a Beedrill, a Noivern and Hugh's Salamence.

"Uh oh," Tai yelped.

"Pikachu finish this!" Madam X called. Pikachu rushed forward and unleashed a Volt tackle knocking everyone off their feet. Then he used Thunderbolt on Ash, Tai and Rio who all screamed in pain. Outside however the Pikabot seemed to finally react the dish directing it towards the building.

Tai felt the pain but he could see around him it was a pain he couldn't describe his eyes were flashing colors there was a buzzing in his ears it was like being thrown around but Tai wasn't moving something he did see however was Ash forcing his way towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu….my….voice….can you hear it?" he asked forcing his way towards Pikachu who continued the attack ruthlessly. "Fight it….you can't…..give in to her…." He said getting as close he could.

"You fool you cannot win." Madam X said with a sneer.

Ash smiled when he finally was able to reach out to him. "Pikachu. I believe in you." He said placing his hand on Pikachu's shoulder. "We're…a…team!"

This made Pikachu cut the attack much to the shock of Madam X. "Alright!" Tai cheered.

"Raaauuf!" Rio added with a grin.

"What are you doing continue to attack those two!" Madam X called.

"That's it Pikachu you can break free!" Ash assured.

"Whatever bond you four have and is left! I will soon break it Pikachu destroy them!" Madam X commanded. Pikachu tried to attack however he wouldn't he was now fighting with himself, the Pikabot was now racing towards the building.

"You can do it Pikachu!" Tai called.

"Don't give in to her!" Rosa cried.

"Fight it!" Hugh called from his corner.

"**PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAAAAAAAA!" **called the Robot was on top of Pikachu who looked over in shock.

"Look out!" Ash cried pushing him out of the way then the robot did a one-eighty and rushed at Malamar crashing into him.

Malamar hit from the blast lost the glow that had been subtly on his body and fell to the ground. Madam X suddenly looked like she was in horrible pain she let out a shriek and fell one by one Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Team Rocket, and all the Pokemon were free Salamence rushed over and helped Hugh get loose.

"Thank you." Hugh muttered as he got up. "Good to have you back." He smiled.

Pikachu opened his eyes back to normal as well. "Pikapi!" he said to Ash.

"Pikachu!" he cried as the two hugged and happily laughed.

"Uhhh James where are we and why are we here?" Jesse asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." He muttered.

"You're back, big improvement!" Meowth happily said rushing over to them.

Serena Bonnie and Clemont were pretty confused as well. "Hey welcome back!" Rosa said happily going over to them.

"Uh so who can tell me what's Serena's doing over here?" Clemont asked.

"I guess I was being controlled by Malamar." Serena said.

"Look its Madam X!" Bonnie shouted pointing towards he she had managed to come around looking like a wreck her head fell back and the cloak fell revealing to everyone's shock Officer Jenny.

"What am I doing here? I got a Report saying strange things were happening here and then I ran into that Malamar." She muttered trying to remember.

"What's going on?" Serena asked in fear.

"I see, there was never a Madam X, Malamar's the puppet master!" Hugh stated.

Malamar suddenly laughed back in the air scaring her towards the group. "Hey Malamar says it's really grateful to Officer Jenny for doing all its' work for it!" Meowth translated.

"Of course Malamar must have hypnotized Officer Jenny so she could assume the role of Madam X." Clemont cried.

Malamar talked some more. "Malamar says that's how it, was able to start working on a very important weapon."

"A weapon?" Officer Jenny asked.

"And what are you gonna do with it?!" Ash snarled.

"Pika!" he added with a growl.

Malamar spoke again, "Take over the world that would mean we'd being doing the work for Malamar like before." Meowth replied.

"In your dreams!" Jesse growled.

"Inkay use Psybeam!" James called.

"Salamence fire blast!" Hugh commanded.

"Rio aura Sphere!" Tai called.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. The four Pokémon jumped to the air an unleashed their attacks which seemed to make contact thanks to the small explosion, however Malamar flew up unharmed by the attack and rushed away.

"It's fleeing!" Clemont cried.

"Come back here and fight!" Jesse snapped.

"After it!" Ash called as they all gave chase, even the wild Pokémon that had been captured by Malamar.

They rushed into a nearby room with a red light and strange and sinister techno-organic machinery. Ash and Tai gasped in shock as Malamar flew up over it.

"That must be the new weapon." Jenny muttered, Malamar nodded.

"Dat's right! And dats only da begging, of its grand design!" Meowth added. "But now that it's been discovered it has to destroy the weapon right away."

The place lit up and started exploding all around them the group screamed as they braced for cover Malamar laughing all the while.

"Malamar stop!" Ash called but he was blocked by Jenny.

"We've got to run it's going to blow!" She cried instantly the group made a break for it running through the damaged halls. Everyone escaped outside as the facility exploded the blast caused a wind that had everyone hit the ground the larger Pokemon helped to protect the smaller members of the group and from the dust came Malamar taking to the air.

"Look it's Malamar!" Bonnie cried.

"The beginning of it's evil grand design." Clemont muttered in fear. "Those were Malamar's words."

"What does it mean what happens next?" Serena asked.

"Good questions." Rosa asked.

"All unanswered," Jenny added.

"Malamar…."Ash muttered in fear.

Tai's eyes were fixed to the sky this would not the last time they crossed paths.

* * *

_**And Thus James's Inkay will never evolve because Team Rocket is too scared to let it. ^^**_

_**Malamar learns Hypnosis at level 18 but it seems to just be an ability this Malamar has without the move, Super power is level 48 and Psychic is TM29. Salamance learns Dragon Rush via Egg move.**_

_**So before anyone hops on me for getting certain Pokemon wrong or something else Chespin was only mentioned once due to both Tai and Clemont having a Chespin, also James has not battled Tai in a while so he has no idea Blaze and Muddy evolved into Marshtomp and Charmeleon respectively or that he has Pippa**_

_**Also forwarning once the Birth By Fracture chapter goes up this won't be updated because I'll be marathoning Fire and Ice Lost Legacy to it's completion **_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	18. Rivals at the Chateau

_**I'm having a hard time with To Each future because I'm kind of stuck on how to do the original chapter I have here….sigh….anyway**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**XVIII-Rivals of the Battle Chateau **

The world seemed to feel more peaceful but with the memory of Malamar in his mind Tai couldn't help but feel something was on the horizon. Should he be worried? From the stories Ash told him it, was massive life or death experiences once a blue moon, then back to traveling, training and regular life or death experiences. "So….what's on this route?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

Both Bonnie and Serena pulled out the latter's travel guide and showed them a large mansion, "tada!" they called.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"The Battle Chateau," Tai asked.

"I've never heard of that place." Clemont admitted. The little group was unaware of two more sets of ears listening in.

"Ash you're gonna love this place it's nearby so let's go!" Serena stated. "People go there to have battles and watch them as well."

"So it's like the Coliseums back in Orre only classy." Tai noted.

"I don't know if it's exactly like that but, when you win you earn something but I'm not sure what." Serena replied.

"Oooh a prize," Tai stated eagerly.

"Sounds cool maybe it's some kind of badge." Ash wondered.

"Or Cake, I love cake!" Bonnie said dreamily.

Clemont sighed, shaking his head. Serena looked into the guide.

"Now let's see…" she muttered but the two boys from across the room had already come over one was a bit chunky with a bandaid on his face an orange hat with sunglasses teal overalls over a red hoodie and brown hair. He was standing next to a younger kid that looked similar to him with a bandaid over his nose, wearing an orange baseball cap backwards with an orange hoodie and a Fletchling on his shoulder on the older boys shoulder was what looked like could be an evolved form of Fletchling.

"Fletchinder, Fletchinder!" it cawed.

"Who's that Pokemon?!" Ash asked getting out his Pokedex.

"**Fletchinder the ember Pokemon and the evolved form of Fletchling: in the fever of an exciting battle Fletchinder will take to the air showering embers from between the feathers on it's wings when attacking prey it can reach up to speeds of 310 miles per hour." **

"The evolved form of Fletchling huh?" Ash asked.

"Yo, Yo, yo a Pokedex in my face not cool bro!" the eldest said.

Ash laughed nervously. "Sorry about that but what's a noble title?" he asked.

"Neeko he actually listened to what you said yo, yo!" said the younger.

"Yo, yo you're not from around here no!" said Nico

"Check out the legend of the Rivere walk yo!" said the youngest.

"You should learn it if you're gonna be here yo!" said Nico.

Tai stared trying to strangle a sigh of annoyance Serena however was a bit more vocal in her opinion.

"Do you think they're rapping?" She asked.

The two froze in disbelief, "so noble title?" Ash asked making them break from the ice.

"It's a real pain to explain yo!"Nico replied.

"But we're heading to the Battle Chateau now yo." The younger said.

"Come with us and check it out yo." Nico finished.

"Great lets go together." Tai said.

"It'll be the perfect warm up for when I challenge the Cyllage gym!" Ash added.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu excitedly chirped.

"Warm up I wouldn't be too sure of that! It may be tougher than you think." Nico added.

"You're gonna be floored when you get there Yo." The younger added.

"We'll see." Tai replied.

"By the way I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikapikachu."

"I'm Tai this here is Rio."

"Raau!" he barked.

"I'm Clemont it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"And I'm Bonnie."

"Serena's my name Hi there."

"I'm Nico and my Partner is Fletchender."

"And I'm Chester my partner is Fletchling yo."

**YX YX YX **

The group was walking alone Rivere walk it was a beautiful walk way with a bubbling river beside them the other side was covered in flowers all in bloom. "So todays the first time challenging the Chateau Chester?" Ash asked.

"Sure is." Chester replied.

"I already have a Battle Chateau title but my brother has gotten really good at battling." Nico explained making Chester blush. "So I decided today should be his Chateau debut."

Both Tai and Serena let out a sigh. "You're finally not talking weird."

"Yo there it is yo!" Nico trilled, pointing to the large mansion ahead of them.

"Ya went and jinxed it." Tai sighed as they came up to the front door the mansion seemed to hang above the river almost as if it was floating but there was a structure keeping it up Tai saw a large battle field as they went forward he saw someone looking at the field from the Balcony.

"_Hugh, man guy travels and heals fast." _Tai thought.

Indeed Hugh was up on the balcony looking over the river Tai had return his focus back to the mansion when Ash shouted. "It's beautiful!" Serena squeed as they gazed at the building at awe.

The group stopped for a minute to look at the arch. "What's that say up there?" Ash asked.

"Battle Chateau: Test your strength with a title." Clemont read.

"I've never seen writing like that before." Tai muttered as Ash stared confidently up at the building.

"It's ancient Kalosian, I spent a couple of years studying how to read it Clemont replied.

"Wow." Tai replied as they entered being met with an elegant décor with a maid bowing at the end of the hall in front of the fire place the floors with red and white tile reflected them perfectly like a mirror.

"Hello Baron Nico the battle Chateau welcomes you with open arms." Said the maid.

"Baron," Ash muttered in curiosity.

"I brought my brother along with me today he'd like to have his debut battle." Nico said.

"I'm Chester please to meet you." he said politely.

Ash and Tai walked forward. "My brother and I would like to have a battle too." Ash said.

"Please." Tai finished.

"Oh and who are the two of you?" the maid asked.

"We're Ash and Tai and we come from Pallet town in the Kanto Region." Tai introduced.

"That's right." Ash added.

"Well, well, if it isn't the honorable Chester and Nico, its an honor to see your brother make his debut." Said a man in a suit with a monocle and purple suit, come forward.

"Thank you." Chester bowed.

"This is the Chateau owner Duke Turner." Nico explained.

"Please to meet you, it is my honor to welcome guests who have traveled all the way from the Kanto region." Said Duke Turner as they headed deeper into the mansion Tai however suddenly saw Hugh and quickly parted from the group as Duke was going on quickly headed after him.

"Hugh!" Tai called.

Hugh turned and saw Tai. "Hey Tai." He greeted, "how'd you know I was here?"

"I saw you up on the Balcony and I saw you just now I was just here with my…brother…who I have no officially lost track off." Tai muttered sweat dropping.

"I have an idea where he might be but, since we're in the west wing we'll have to go through this battle sitting room." Hugh replied.

"battle, sitting room?" Tai asked. Hugh nodded and lead Tai to the room he had previously been heading too.

"It's where you chose your opponent." Hugh replied.

"The way I understand it, the trainers here are referred to as Knights." Hugh explained.

"Oooh cool." Tai said.

"You get a title based on the number of wins you have at the Chateau, you have to be the same title as the person you want to battle." Hugh finished.

"So that's what Chester and Nico meant." Tai said.

"Huh?" Hugh asked.

"They know all about this place, Nico's a Baron I guess and his brother Chester is making his battle debut." Tai replied. Hugh smiled but there was a twinge of sadness in his eyes as he stared at the door. "Oh I forgot your sister's purloin."

"I wanted to teach her how to battle she was excited to out on her own journey with Purrlion but….she may not get the chance," Hugh sighed sadly.

"You'll find it." Tai assured.

"I hope so." Hugh replied opening the door. "People have been trading stories and information I was hoping to find stuff on Purrloin."

"Have you?" Tai asked.

"Not yet." Hugh replied, "Stay here I'll go see if I can find Ash."

"Sure." Tai replied sitting down. Rio sat beside him perfectly in view of the next person to come by.

"Wow is that raggety dog, your Riolu?" said a snarky voice.

"Raggety!?" Tai growled standing up to see a boy about his age with a dark navy blazer with a white shirt underneath and some pants and dress shoes with piercing blue eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"Yes, he replied that Riolu looks like some mix breed." The boy scoffed.

"So what if he is?!" Tai snarled getting out of his seat.

Rio blinked at this he didn't know who his parents were…should he? For all he knew…NO, NO, DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!

"What do you know about Pokémon?!" Tai snarled.

"A lot more than a rifraf trainer like you does or would understand, but I'm assuming you know who I am?" the boy asked.

"Rude, obnoxious, big headed?" Tai snarked, in annoyance as he glowered.

The boy glared but cleared his throat. "No." he then struck a confident pose. "I am Jacque Coquibera."

"Kooky berry?" Tai asked with an arched eye brow.

"IT'S CO-QUE-BARA!" Jaque snapped. "You should know about my family which has been in Kalos ruling it for generations."

"You ruling Kalos?" Tai snarked, "Puh-lease."

"It's true I'm descended from one of the Kings that ruled this land." Jacque replied proudly."

"Yay Cookiberry you're descended from the ancients so is the rest of humanity." Tai dry remarked.

Jacque faltered but regained his balance. "It's Coqubera, and I was talking about my greater privilege and authority. And my father happens to own a multimillion Dollar company!" he regained composure and cleared his throat "Now as I was saying you need Pokémon that bred for battling not some egg you found on the ground."

"Rio's my friend so shut up!" Tai snarled.

"Friend, Pokémon isn't about friends it's about winning and being the strongest." Jaque said matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong!" Tai shouted "Any Pokémon has the potential to be strong and Humans and Pokémon can be friends!" Tai shouted.

"Then show me you're winning team of friends then." Jaque sneered.

"Heh will do!" Tai stated throwing up all his Pokeballs releasing Blaze, Muddy, Geon, Spike and Pippa with Rio at the fore front with a bark.

"Heh is that all only half of your party has evolved?" Jaque mocked shaking his head and throwing up his own Pokeballs revealing a Kadabra, Lairon, Gabite, Servine, Combusken and a shiny Frogadier.

Tai stared for a minute and looked back at Jaque. "Something to note that all of my Pokémon have their hidden abilities according to my Pokedex only your Charmeleon does."

"Hidden abilities?" Tai asked.

"They're special talents, a select group of Pokémon in their species have. They make the Pokémon stronger for example contrary the hidden ability of the Snivy line makes it so that status moves have the opposite effect on it."

"Blah, blah, blah, technicality," Tai merely replied.

"Deny it all you want but fact if your Pokémon don't have the right Qualities you're gonna crash and burn." Jacque stated before bursting out into a snobbish laughter his Pokémon doing the same.

"It's Snob in stereo." Tai growled.

"Tai there you are!" Ash called. Tai turned to him and saw the group coming towards him with Ash and Hugh leading the charge, "where'd you go?!"

"The West wing," Tai asked.

"I know that but why!?" Ash groaned.

"I wanted to say hi to Hugh, that's all." Tai replied innocently and Ash sighed.

"You know what its fine, but you did miss a battle with Nico and someone named Farrel." Ash told him.

"What?!" Tai yelped. "Awww," He pouted.

"Time waits for no one you see." Jaque sneered.

"Oh hey it's Cookiberry yo." Nico said.

"It's Coquibera!" he shouted.

"How did your battle go Nico?" Tai asked ignoring him.

"He now has the title of Viscount." Clemont replied.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Jacque sighed.

"Is that what the title is?" Tai asked.

"There are six ranks in the battle Chateau, Baron, Viscount, Earl, Marquis, Duke and Grand Duke. For Female it would be Baroness, Viscountess, Countess, Marchioness, Duchess and Grand Duchess since Nico here had ten wins he'd move on to the next rank. The Battle Chateau is nothing like normal battles there's a grace and dignity to them that's built around the Knight's code of ancient times."

"So what rank do you have?" Tai asked.

"It's only my debut but you merely need one win to get the title of Baron." Jaque replied.

"In that case I challenge you to a battle do you accept?" Tai asked.

"Sure why not, I'll be happy to put you in your place." Jaque replied. "But you'll have to wait a bit since there's one more match before you." he replied.

"Huh?" Tai asked blinking.

"Now then let us proceed to the Debut battle to two of the four Knights that have made their debut today," Said Turner.

"debut?" Ash asked.

"Right Turner's talking about us." Chester said grinning as Ash smiled.

Eventually the two were face to face on the field both Tai and Jaque watched intently however Tai was pretty vocal. "Yeah go Ash!" he cheered.

"Ash and Chester whoever wins this first battle will be rewarded the noble title of Baron," Said the maid.

"Right." Ash answered.

"Well I've been training long and hard for this day I'm gonna win!" Chester declared.

"Then lets get underway." Said the Maid bowing as Chester and Ash touched Pokeballs Ash's was a little unique it was engraved with a small lightning bolt.

"To a Good battle," Chester said.

"Oh right to a Good battle!" Ash replied they then went their separate ways and walked towards the end of the battle field Ash threw the ball up and caught it. "Kay Pikachu, get in there!"

"Pikachu!" he shouted leaping from Ash's shoulder and getting into a battle stance.

"Hold on what was in Ash's Pokeball?" Nico asked.

"That was Pikachu's Pokeball." Tai replied.

"Pikachu doesn't like being inside it so it stays out." Clemont replied.

"Yeah?"

"This is our first battle at the Chateau and I want to win it with you!" Ash declared.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"And My Pokemon is Fletchling."

"Fletchling!" it cawed as it flew around landing on Chester's arm.

"Fletchling's a flying type." Ash warned.

"We've been training alongside Nico's Fletchinder we can take anything you throw at us." Chester replied.

"Now let the battle begin!" the maid shouted.

**Ash VS. Chester!**

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu instantly jumped back with a small flip unleashing the attack.

"Agility!" Nico cried and like a shot Fletchling shot off his arm flew around expertly dodging the thunderbolts passing Ash as Pikachu cut the last one short.

"It's fast but you won't get away! Spin and use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Chuuuuuuuuu!" he shouted spinning around rapidly allowing for a shower of thunderbolts however Fletchling skillfully wove in and out of them.

"Aww man type advantage means nothing, if it doesn't hit!" Tai groaned. He looked over to see Viola with an African American man with colored stones in his hair which spiked upward wearing a grey suit they were just as focused on the battle and talking about it. "_I wonder if that's the Cyllage Gym leader." _

"Use Feather Dance!" Chester called out.

"Fletchliiinng!" a shower of soft looking feathers landed on Pikachu and disappeared almost as if being absorbed into his body.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"We just lowered Pikachu's attack power yo!" Chester replied.

"Feather Dance is a move that sharply lowers attack power." Jaque noted he was talking to himself but it was loud enough for Tai to catch.

"Come on." Tai muttered to Ash.

"Ruuu." Rio muttered beside him equally worried.

"Now Steel wing!" Nico commanded with a cry Fletchling picked up speed and turned dive bombing Pikachu.

"Use Iron tail!" Ash called.

"PIKA! CHUUUU PIKA!" he shouted clashing in the air with Fletchling almost like a sword fight.

"Pikachu's iron tail is weaker than normal!" Clemont noted.

"It's cause of Feather dance!" Tai added.

"What an amazing move." Bonnie noted.

"Ash and Pikachu do it!" Serena cried out.

"Now use Steel wing!" Chester commanded.

With blinding speed Fletchling shot towards Pikachu, who was waiting a command.

"Use Iron tail once more," Ash shouted.

"PIKA!" he shouted jumping into the air and slashing away with Iron tail forcing Fletchling to hit back.

"Pikachu's attack power is down!" Chester shouted.

"I know, but every little bit counts right?" Ash replied simply confusing Chester. But a final blow from Pikachu made him realize what he meant. Fletchling wasn't able to defend against many Iron tails and was knocked back bouncing off the field but was back into the air.

"That's the way!" Tai shouted.

The Cyllage Gym leader Grant smiled. "You were right about Ash. With the strength to deal with adversity this battle is already over."

"Now Pikachu use your thunderbolt," Ash shouted.

"PIIIIKAAAAAAA CHUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping Fletchling right on the mark it screeched in pain then feel not moving.

"Oh no," Chester cried as he hit the ground. When the dust cleared there were swirls in its eyes it let out a dazed cry.

"That's it and Pikachu is the winning Pokemon!" the maid declared as Ash held a confident pose they went towards each other and bowed.

"Thank you very much." They responded.

Ash knelt down and petted Pikachu, "I knew you could do it buddy."

"Pikachu!" he happily chirped happily nuzzling his hand. Chester picked up Fletchling.

"You were strong too Fletchling thanks for working so hard." Chester assured.

"Chester lost." Nico sighed as the rest of the group clapped Tai jumping and shouting for joy.

"There's always next time." Clemont assured.

"Yeah we'll just have to train harder." Nico agreed. "Todays' loss is tomorrows win."

"I am pleased to announce that Ash Ketchum of Pallet town has won the noble title of Baron." Said the maid as Ash was now wearing a royally adorned white cape with a gold edge and a red shoulder drape with a small medal on it he fanned it out to get a better look chuckling.

"I'm a baron now cool!" Ash happily stated chuckling as he admired his cape. Pikachu agreeing beside him.

With that done Tai and Jaque now faced each other in the ring and touched Pokeballs.

"To a good battle." They both said returning to their sides Jacque chuckled and threw his Pokeball revealing Gabite.

"GAAB!" it roared.

"I thought he might use one of the Pokemon I saw, Geon go!" he shouted throwing his Pokeball.

POP! "Viiiiiii!" he stated landing and glaring looking raring to go.

"Now let the battle begin!" the maid shouted.

"Gabite use flamethrower!" Jaque shouted.

"GAB!" he shouted unleashing the boiling stream of flames.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted and light a light Geon had already hit the air out of harm's way.

"Use Steel Wing!" Tai shouted.

"VIIIIBRA!" he shouted rushing at Gabite.

Jacque smirked and let Gabite take the hit Gabite was knocked back a bit but shook off the attack Geon meanwhile suddenly flinched in the air losing altitude a little.

"What the?!" Tai asked in shock.

"My Gabite's ability is Rough skin when you come in physical contact you get damaged." Jacque explained simply.

"Whoa rough skin huh?" Hugh muttered.

"I didn't think that Gabite had that ability." Ash muttered.

"It's a Gabite's hidden ability yo." Nico replied.

"Jacque's main strategy is to surprise opponents by using Pokemon with hidden abilities yo." Chester added.

"Geon use Dragon Breath!" Tai shouted.

"BRAVA!" he shouted unleashing the fury of blue flames towards Gabite.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Jacque commanded.

"Bitera!" he shouted diving underground and disappearing before the attack hit.

"Geon follow it!" Tai commanded.

"Vib!" Geon shouted flying in.

"Impressive he says jump Vibrava asks how high? Gabite use, Iron head!" Jacque shouted.

"From below the ground it crackled and out from it came Gabite who had hit Geon hard with a metal cloaked head making it fly into the sky."

"Geon hang in there!" Tai called.

Geon managed to right itself in the air as Gabite fell.

"Hyper beam quick!" Tai shouted.

"VIIIBRA!" he shouted unleashing the attack that hit Gabite crashing him into the ground.

"Use Dragon breath!" Tai shouted.

"Iron head once more!" Jacque shouted.

"GABITE!" he shouted hitting Geon hard and knocking him into the air.

"Geon!" Tai shouted in fear.

"Now use Dragon claw!" Jacque commanded.

"GABIIIIITEE!" he shouted slashing at Geon a few times before sending him into the ground.

"viiiviviiiiviiii." Geon muttered in a heap swirls in his eyes.

"Vibrava is unable to battle Gabite is the winner." Said the maid.

Tai picked up Geon and went to the center. Thanking Jacque who sneaked a smirk as Tai made his way up the stairs. And passed Ash eyes hidden in his bangs. "I just wanna be alone." He grunted.

Later Tai was sitting waiting for Geon to be healed Rio sighed, feeling what Tai was. If Geon Tai's strongest couldn't take down one of Jacque's Pokemon maybe he was right about them.

"Tai?" Ash asked, the boy didn't move. "You missed Viola battling with Grant."

"Grant?" Tai asked.

"He's the leader of the Cyllage gym, you could've used seeing how he fought it would've helped you." Ash replied.

"Yeah maybe," Tai muttered.

"You okay?" Ash asked looking worried.

"Jacque went on and on about hidden abilities and purebredness. And I wanted so badly to prove that any Pokemon can be just as good at battling as his! And I didn't….." Tai muttered sighing.

"That doesn't make him right you know." Ash replied. Tai nodded solemnly but looked over, "I know you can beat him." he said assuredly.

Pikachu leapt on his shoulder letting out a vigorous cry of agreement making Tai cheer up. "You're right! Next time we battle he's not gonna win!"

"That's the Tai I know." Ash replied looking out into the sky which was now basked in an orange glow. "I think it's about time to be moving on don't you think."

Tai nodded. And soon the group was gathered outside Tai had said goodbye to everyone and got a head start heading towards a small town called Rivere village.

"Rio we need to train harder if we're gonna beat Jacque and Grant you ready?"

Rio let out a bark of agreement and the two raced towards the small river town.

* * *

_**Gabite learns the following this way  
Dragon Claw- LV33/TM02  
Dig- Level 40/TM28  
Flamethrower- TM35  
Iron Head-Egg Move ORAS move tutor**_

_**Sorry Guys it's been a busy week **_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	19. The Strongest Mega Evolution!

_**Okay we're meeting up with Alain! Okay those of you reading BW It's going on Hiatus till the fifteenth of February there's a Poll up so vote NOW!**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XIX-The Strongest Mega Evolution!**

Tai had continued down the path towards Cyllage city he looked at the map it looked as though he would hit Ambrette city first if he kept on this path. "Well looks like our chances of running into Ash and the others again are pretty high." He noted.

Rio let his tail swish in agreement he liked traveling with Ash and his friends things were more cheerful and he knew being around people made Tai much happier.

As he came he suddenly heard something, an explosion that shook the ground. "WHA!" he yelped landing on his knees but he heard a splash he rushed towards the sound of the splash as he heard someone cry out.

"What was that?" it was a girl's voice.

Tai ran up to her location. "Hey are you- WHOA!" another shake of the ground, knocking both of them back Chespin and Rio were the only ones able to stay on their feet the girl had brown eyes spiky red hair a poofy hat with a small ball on top that was green with darker green triangles and orange ones in a pattern. She also had green overalls with brown straps a yellow shirt with a light green poncho and brown loafers and a large orange bag.

"What's going on?!" the two trainers said together Rio and the Chespin rushed off towards it. "WAIT!" they shouted Tai only got about five steps however before she tripped again Tai sighed and helped her up as did Chespin.

As they rushed towards it there was grunting and more explosions Tai could feel the force of clashing attacks now he pulled his goggles over his eyes as they got towards some bushes but he could hear some familiar roars. "_That sounds like…" _Tai muttered seeing Charizard flash around in his head.

They moved through some of the brush to see what was happening, a battle with sheer intensity and power, "Whoaaaa." Tai muttered in awe as he pulled out his Pokedex to scan the two Pokemon but for some reason they looked completely different from the Pokedex.

"What's with that Pokemon?" the girl asked.

"Chesss." He agreed.

"Those don't look the same as they should…..Unless…_**CHARIZARDGETSTOMEGAEVOLVETOO!**_" he shouted practically squealing.

"Ouch!" the girl complained rubbing her ears he smiled sheepishly but wondered if he interrupted the battle but the battlers hadn't even paid them mind. "Is that a Charizard its color is totally different from a normal Charizard. And an Absol with Wings what's going on here."

"I think I know what this is…" Tai replied.

"Huh…" she asked.

"Dragon claw let's go!" the Charizard's trainer suddenly commanded. He was a boy about seventeen or eighteen with spiky black hair with a large spike at the top. He wore a black jacket with a purple undershirt with a thick stripe of white on the collar. He also had leather fighter gloves with a black ring around his right wrist with some kind of gem inbedded into it. He had grey pants with a darker patch in the middle and boots. He also had a blue scarf that looked a little like a blue fire as well.

The Charizard had reared back large aqua colored energy claws appeared over his own he rushed at Absol, but it had enough force to cause a small wind that shook Tai and co. the Absol's trainer had told it to dodge but he wasn't able to get away in time the power was so intense it knocked Absol back a good ten feet.

"So powerful…" the Trainer muttered she was a blonde wearing a purple toned attire dark purple jacket and skirt with lighter purple pin stripes and pale purple undershirt and buttons with a purple hair clip and eyes with a large gem earing.

"Now use Flamethrower!" the boy yelled.

Charizard flew up and unleashed a blue stream of fire that acted more like a Hyper beam as it struck an area rushing towards Absol and hitting it's mark but Absol wouldn't be knocked down.

"Way to hold on Absol, now use Dark Pulse!" she commanded.

Absol jumped up ready to unleash the attack.

"Okay use Blast burn!" Alain shouted.

"RAAUUUGGGHHH!" Charizard shouted hot fire swirling around him Tai recognized the attack Ash's Charizard had it too. This Charizard suddenly punched the ground creating a firey earth shattering attack that eventually hit Absol as he couldn't dodge it. Explosions hit the air as smoke and heat covered the area's radius.

Absol was barely standing but it was clear this was over. "Oh no!" the trainer shouted. A light engulfed Absol and it changed back into that of a usual Absol.

"AHH!" the girl cried.

"I knew it." Tai muttered.

The trainer went to Mega Charizard and gave him a pat. "Great Mega Charizard. Well done" He said happily.

Charizard let out a happy roar changing back into a normal Charizard with a black and silver collar with a blue mega stone in bedded into it.

"There's the old fashion Charizard." Tai smiled.

"Absol and Charizard changed their shape!" the girl cried.

"We'll battle again someday." The boy said.

"Are you always doing this searching for the strongest battles?" she asked.

"Charizard and I plan every Mega Pokemon we can find and stand at the summit." He said simply but strongly.

**YX YX YX**

The two were sitting by the river he was eating some nuts as he reflected on the battle. "It was strong Mega Absol has been raised well." He noted tossing Charizard a nut which he happily ate. "I know you're hiding over there how about you all come out."

One by one they came out with a sheepish smile on their faces, "Uh hi there." She said sheepishly. Tai laughed nervously having chased her here and get stuck hiding.

"What do you want?" the boy asked a little Harshly Charizard also let out a roar possibly agreeing.

"It's your battle we saw it." Tai replied.

"And we saw your black Charizard awesome I've never seen one like that before could that be some new kind of Pokemon or something?!" she asked.

"Do you want to have a battle?" he asked the girl.

"No you see," she said coming up closer to him while Tai kept his distance. "You see we just started out on our journey so there's no way we'd be in a battle like that no way!"

"Ches Chespin!" he called in agreement.

"My names Mairin and this is my Partner Chespi."

"Chespin!" he happily called.

"It's my first Pokemon and I got it from Sycamore." Mairin said happily.

"My names Tai and this is Rio." Tai added.

"Ruuu!" he called.

The boy looked to Charizard. "I guess they're just rookies." Charizard let out a small growl of agreement.

"I've gotta great story if you want to hear it!" Mairin said.

"Oh do tell!" Tai said excitedly.

"Okay Professor Sycamore was telling me about this incredible trainer, see there was this Garchomp running out of control in the research lab." She said excitedly the last part about Garchomp caught the boy's attention.

"Garchomp was?" he asked surprised.

"You haven't heard it was a really big deal." Mairin said to him. "Okay all of a sudden this trainer named Ash saved Garchomp awesome!"

"Wait Ash….as in Ash Ketchum?!" Tai asked suddenly.

"Yeah how did you know." Mairin asked.

"Ash is my older brother."

"Wow so cool!" Mairin shouted happily.

Tai smiled bathing in the glory as she babbled on the boy however looked kind of thoughtful. "And when a Pokemon fell from Prisim tower he saved it.

"That's my bro." Tai happily said.

"It takes a lot of trust, serious trust between a trainer and Pokemon." Mairin said to the boy. Tai nodded vigorously in agreement. The boy smiled. "What's up?" she asked

"Nothing he replied."

"So what's your name anyway?" she asked.

"I'm Alain this is Charizard, we're traveling around to master Mega Evolution."

Mairin climbed up the rock, "hold on is Mega Evolution the same as regular evolution?" she asked.

"Not exactly no." Tai replied.

"Does it have something to do with that black Charizard I saw?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, Mega Charizard," Alain muttered.

"I thought so, so that's what a mega Charizard looks like." Tai replied. "Awesome."

"I didn't know there's evolution like that." Mairin said in awe.

"Isn't cool Chespi?"

"Ches!" he happily agreed.

"Can you help me Mega evolve?" she asked.

"Well…" Alain replied looking at his Mega Ring. "I don't know everything about Mega Evolution." He admitted.

"That's fine the more you travel, the more you learn right?" Tai asked.

"Right," Alain replied with a smile having a flash back.

"_There are two stones vital to help a pokemon mega evolve." said Sycamore._

"_Two stones," Alain asked as he Dexio Sina and Sophie looked over his shoulder at the computer which depicted an ancient mural of a Lucario and it's partner holding two glowing stones. _

"_The trainer holds one and the Pokemon holds the other." Sycamore explained. "When the two stones resonate the Pokemon can temporarily require incredible power." _

_The flash changed to him and the Professor walking out into the green house. "But where does that power come from?" Alain asked. "Does it come from people?"_

"_No my research says that it actually comes from within the Pokemon itself." Sycamore replied. "Then the person uses that stone to draw out that power." He replied as several pokemon passed them but Psyduck stopped to nuzzle Alain. _

"_Strong bonds." He muttered. "Then Mega Evolution had to take place with people along with their Pokemon." Alain theorized._

"_Hmmm" Sycamore replied thoughtfully. "But there's still so much we don't know." "It was once thought that once a Pokemon evolves it couldn't go back but Mega Evolution has over turned that line of thinking." He replied watching a Scatterbug blow off scales. "They revert back to their original forms." He petted the Scatterbug coming to another thought. "But that asks another question why does it only happen when they're in battle? Some change types when they mega evolve. Some find their abilities have changed too." _

_Garchomp let out a happy cry coming over letting them pet her. "If their types and abilities change then maybe this power puts a burden on the Pokemon themselves? And that's why they only mega evolve in battle." Alain suggested._

"_Well that's certainly possible." Sycamore agreed. "But we just don't have enough data." _

_Alain's Charmander nuzzled his trainer's leg prompting Alain to pet him. "And Other regions does Mega Evolution happen there?" _

"_There have been rumorsof it happening in the Kanto, Hoenn and Orre regions, but at the moment all of the actual reports have been here in the Kalos region." Sycamore replied._

"_charr charr." He cooed happily._

"_You're sweet." Alain told Charmander. "I wonder what are Pokemon trying to communicate to us through Mega evolution." _

"_That's what my research is concerned with, what they're trying to tell us now is an issue a Kalos researcher like myself must deal with." Sycamore replied._

_Alain picked up Charmander thinking. "I'm going to look for a stone." _

"_Are you going on a journey then?" he asked._

"_Would that be alright with you?" Alain asked._

"_Of course but keep me posted on what you're doing." Sycamore replied._

"_Right," Alain replied._

**YX YX YX **

Alain was off in his own world staring at the stone. "Earth to Alain do you copy!" Tai shouted.

"What are you thinking about now?" she replied.

"I was just remembering something." He replied getting up. "It was Professor Sycamore, you see I was the Professor's assistant."

"Whoa, no way," Tai said as Rio barked in surprise.

"But why would his assistant go on a journey?" Mairin asked.

"It's really none of your business." Alain snippily replied.

"_Rude much_?" Tai thought, as ring of a cell phone rang Alain picked it up as the call was for him.

"Alain here," a map showed up in the hologram.

"**You're next destination." **It said showing him some ruins.

"Understood." He replied.

"Alain?" Mairin asked.

"Charizard return." He commanded recalling him and walking off.

"Wait I've got more stuff I want to ask." Mairin replied.

"There he goes." Tai muttered. "Hey Mairin I've gotta take off are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be okay." She replied not looking away from the spot Tai nodded and walked off.

As he did he heard Chespi and Mairin to agree to follow Alain he smiled. "Maybe we should go too Rio."

"Raauuu." Rio muttered.

"You think we should leave him alone?" Tai asked.

Rio nodded.

"Hey don't worry yeah he's a bit cold but he's not scary." Tai assured. However before he could try to convince Rio further something flashed in his head. "On second thought…" he muttered staring into the sky.

"Riii?" Rio asked looking up at him.

"Something's….calling me…." He replied, "come on!" he told the emanation Pokemon and darted off up some cliffs eventually Tai found a small cave which they traveled down. in the cave was a dark path it was a little while but he eventually saw it in the center of the cave with some glowing rocks was some strange looking jewel in the middle. "That's it!" he dug at it enough to get a grip on it and tried to pull at it but it wasn't coming. "Whew…." Tai sighed "it must be bigger than the rocks let on!"

"Rai, Ra, Rai!" he stated pointing at Tai's belt.

"Oh yea h, Blitz can help!" he had gotten her back from Sycamore before leaving the Battle Chateau Pippa wasn't thrilled but Tai assured her she was his and would call on her again.

POP! "Denne!" she happily trilled.

"Okay Blitz use Dig on that all see if you can get that gem loose!" Tai commanded.

"Nay Nay!" she shouted digging into the wall bits and pieces fell off revealing it to at least be about a forearm's length and twice as wide it was small enough to fit inside Tai's backpack, at the very least. The boy grabbed it again and pulled as hard as he could he could feel it barely coming eventually it popped out but the sudden lack of anything pulling back sent Tai down the other side and through a tunnel that Rio and Blitz desperately followed.

Alain who had come to the ruins, had found a gem imbedded into the wall much like Tai. "Could it be?" he asked. He heard a sound his own stone was reacting to the one in the wall. "There's no doubt about it."

Suddenly from a small room above him to his left Tai came flying out close enough that Alain could hear Tai's voice in his ear as he crashed into the ground. Alain turned around swiftly in surprise as Rio and Blitz came up to their trainer worried. "Are you alright?!" Alain asked as Tai pulled his head out of the dirt.

"Well I dink I ate ome dirt but odder dan dat I'm bine!" he stated turning and giving a thumbs up revealing a bloody nose. "what?"

**YX YX YX**

Maybe he's in here." Mairin said poking her head in out came Alain with Tai holding his nose and Rio holding the rock that Tai had found it was similar to Alain's but bigger and had more shades of blue in it but Mairin was sure the symbol Alain had was right in the middle.

"There you two are!" she called. "Wait what happened to Tai?" she asked.  
"Bloody nose," Alain replied. "So I see you followed me." He replied to Mairin who merely smiled in agreement.

"But what were you doing here." Alain asked Tai.

"Da big tone dalled be." Tai replied simply gesturing his free hand to Rio.

Rio merely moved the stone up a bit as Alain got down to look at it. His eyes widened at what Tai had actually found. "That's a-"

"Just a minute!" shouted a voice. They turned to see someone was above them on the ruins.

"I date combienent bimings!" Tai groaned. Those usually meant that something else was at play here.

It was a tall muscular man with a strange looking outfit Tai found hard to describe with ropes a fur duster and purple clown pants but he did have a scepter and some face pain and a goatee matching his dark hair.

"Alright are those Mega evolutions stones?" he asked jumping down. "I've got my orders to bring those back with me!"

Alain's eyes narrowed. "You two go hide over there." He said.

The two nodded and did so as the man continued. "I challenge you to a battle for the stones." He said simply.

"The Keystone belongs to that boy it called to him." Alain argued simply. "As for the other stone I'm afraid I'll have to refuse!"

Tai blinked in awe keeping his nose slightly elevated but heard every word. "Well that's too bad." The man replied. "Meet my partner Garchoo!" he shouted throwing a Pokeball up into the air.

The pokeball burst open to reveal a Garchomp with a beaded necklace and a mega stone right in the middle.

"Garchomp." Alain muttered.

"It'll be a battle between two mega Pokemon." The man replied simply. "I've gotta keystone too ya see!" he shouted showing off the end of his umbrella staff to indeed have one."

Alain faced him. "So it looks like your answer is yes." He grinned.

"Charizard let's go!" he shouted, throwing the pokeball. Charizard let out a roar and touched down onto the ground. "Let's battle with Mega evolved Pokemon from the start!" Alain stated.

"Now you're talking!" the man shouted twirling his staff. "My name is Dragon Tamer Remo and my Garchoo doesn't fool around!"

"Well my partner is a Dragon type too." Alain replied simply.

"Huh what an amateur ya know Charizard isn't a Dragon type." Remo shouted.

"We'll see who the amateur is…" Alain said to himself with a smile, "Alright don't hold back Charizard Mega evolve!"

The stone on Charizard's collar glew brightly engulfing Charizard in a red light Tai and Mairin watched as Charizard changed into the spiky winged black and blue charizard with blue fire flying from it's maw they saw before.

"Heh well we're not gonna hold back either Mega Evolve!" he shouted. and instantly Garchomp got more spikes running up it's body it's claws became much larger like red bladed sycthes and a mighty square jaw.

The two younger trainers peeked out watching as the two megas faced off Tai rubbed his nose. "Ohh I think the bleeding has finally stopped."

"Whoa Garchomp looks really strong!" Mairin muttered.

"pinn." He muttered.

"Use Dragon rush!" Rimo commanded. Garchomp flew up and rammed into CHarizard who did it's best to hold the attack from over taking it completely. "Yeah, yeah!" he shouted Charizard however was able to fly out of the attack and get free before it could take damage. "WHAT?!"

"Alright use Flamethrower!" Alain shouted.

Charizard let out a roar unleashing the powered up attack hitting Garchomp directly.

"Garchomp can fly?!" Tai asked in shock.

"No problem use Dual chop!" Rimo shouted.

Garchomp rushed at Charizard it's scythe's glowing a bright green slashing at Charizard who managed to dodge them all.

"Dragon claw!" Alain shouted.

Charizard summoned it's energy claws again and clashed with Garchomp it seemed as though Charizard took a hit but it came right back and the two attacks clashed causing an explosion and smoke that cut the pokemon off from sight in the air.

The two then came back down hitting the ground and staring each other down both heavily damaged however Garchomp gave into it's injures and fell reverting back to it's normal form.

"Well done." Alain said petting Charizard who let out a roar of triumph.

"You see when Charizard mega evolves it becomes a fire _and Dragon_ type." Alain explained as Rimo was helping Garchoo to stand he merely growled in response.

"Wow so Mega Pokemon can even change type when they evolve." Tai muttered in awe.

"Alain won it again awesome!" Mairin muttered.

Alain smiled and looked at the stone. Once Rimo had run off the three had traveled to a road, "This path will take you straight through the connecting cave you'll reach Amberette town from there it's a day's walk to Cyllage city." Alain told him.

"Thanks!" Tai replied. "Good luck on your journeys you two."

"You as well," Alain replied.

"Yeah good luck Tai," Mairin added.

"Chespin pin!" Chespi added.

Tai gave a thumbs up and headed down the road Alain looked like he was going in a different direction it seemed for a while that Mairin was traveling the same road as Tai, when he went to see she was gone. "I bet she went to go follow Alain again, I wonder if she has a crush on him."

_**With Mairin and Alain….**_

"AAACHOOOOO!" Mairin shouted she then instantly tripped making Alain turn around and see her.

_**Back with Tai…**_

"Oh well she was able to trade Holocaster numbers with me so we can keep in touch, but imagine Charizard could mega evolve which means Blaze and you could one day…. In fact if the entire team could Mega evolve we'd be unstoppable!" Tai shouted. His Holocaster beeped Tai looked at it. "From Alain you should know that Mega Evolutions have been said to activate only one at a time perbattle….Kill joy." Tai muttered unimpressed. He sighed if that was a fact it couldn't be helped but Alain couldn't stop him from dreaming.

"Come on let's head to Amberette town!" Tai declared.

Rio howled in agreement as they rushed down the road and made their way through connecting cave to Amberette town.

**YX YX YX**

Rio groaned staring at the ground. "I'm sorry he was too strong I couldn't get the stones."

"_So failed me…." _

Rimo sighed but nodded. "But there's one thing I don't get the Charizard's trainer said that the Keystone chose one of the brats I'm not sure what that means do you?"

"_Hmmm it simply means that it's out of our hands….they say a Keystone that chooses the one that will wield it won't work for anyone else without their consent." _

"So what do you want me to do?" Rimo asked.

"_For now wait….continue your training because it'll be painful if you fail me again."_

* * *

_**Garchomp learns the following this way  
Daul Chop level 24  
Dragon rush level 55**_

_**Charizard learns Dragon claw as a relearn move and Blast Burn is a special move tutor move and Absol learns Dark Pulse via TM 97**_

* * *

_**So we don't know who Rimo is yet I have an idea of who I want it to be but at the same time I feel like Lysandre set Alain up in the first ME special**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	20. Amberette Town's Flaring Flaw

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Amberette Town's Flaring Flaw**_

Tai had to cross over some pretty unfavorable ground such as a small gorge with rock stepping stones but he made it across unscathed better yet…"Amberette town we're here!" he shouted.

Rio howled in relief and excited agreement they headed down the side of the cliff making it into the town. "Tai hey!" shouted a familiar voice Tai turned to see Rosa racing towards him.

"Rosa hey long time now see! How goes the ribbon collecting?" Tai asked.

"See for yourself." Rosa replied proudly revealing two ribbons. This new one was a simple purple ribbon with a gold stripe with a small gold crown in the middle. "This was from the contest in Camphire town."

"Awesome that only leaves three!" Tai stated.

Rosa happily nodded. "So are you here to check out the fossil lab?" she asked.

"Fossil lab?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, there are rumors going around that the Lab here has been able to revive Pokemon from fossils." Rosa replied.

"Neat!" Tai replied before thinking, "I might learn something about Mega Evolution there come to think about we did find May and Blazekin's stones in a cave after all."

"True," Rosa replied.

**YX YX YX**

When they got there unfortunately the place had been sealed shut with a large closed sign on it, "Closed?" Tai asked. "Aww I wanted to see the stuff in there!"

Rio sighed in disappointment but suddenly saw a familiar figure pulling on Tai's pants he pointed out Hugh to his trainer.

"Huh, oh it's Hugh!" Tai stated.

"Hmm Tai it's you, and your friend from before." he asked a little surprised to see the two.

"This is Rosa she's an old friend of mine." Tai replied.

"I see." Hugh replied, he smiled. "It's nice to meet you formally. Didn't really get the chance last time."

"I know it's nice to meet you too." Rosa replied.

"Anyway if you're looking for the science Team they're not here, they headed to Glittering Cave because there were rumors of something strange there, a Light of sorts."

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Rosa asked.

"Who knows," Hugh replied.

Tai thought for a moment. "I'm headed to Glittering Cave, I wanna see this strange light besides maybe I'll run into the science Team and can pop them a few questions there."

"You need to Ride Ryhorn to get through route 9." Hugh quickly warned.

"I've ridden them before no prob!" Tai said proudly.

"I haven't!" Rosa snipped.

"Neither have I." Hugh added.

"I can show you guys how let's go!" Tai replied rushing off towards route 9.

"Is he always like this?" Hugh asked; "because so far I've been seeing that a lot."

"And you'll continue to do so." Rosa sighed.

**YX YX YX**

The group eventually got to the gate of Route 9 where sure enough there was a stand renting out Ryhorn, after a few minutes Tai was able to help Rosa get on Hugh had picked it up quickly and he got on himself remembering how Serena taught him.

"Are you three set?" asked the owner.

"Yes," The three replied as they started off on the Rhyhorns, luckily these Rhyhorn's were used to being ridden a lot to the point they only really complained when Rosa kept a tight grip on the reigns.

"How'd you learn to ride these Tai?" Rosa asked.

"There was a Ryhorn race a while back and Ash's new friend Serena taught me and Ash how." Tai replied.

"Serena?" Rosa asked.

"She's and Ash met back when he was in Professor Oak's summer camp about seven years ago. The used to live in Pallet but Grace's Ryhorn racing made them move to Kalos." That's what she told me anyway.

"Whoa, as in Grace the famous Rhyhorn Racer?!" Rosa cried.

"She's famous….how do you know everyone?!" Tai cried.

"That's how being famous works, just imagine total strangers coming up to you for saving the Orre region or being famous." Rosa cooed.

"That doesn't sound appealing." Tai sighed.

Hugh looked behind him and sighed it felt like whatever conversation they were having were slowing them down. However he could see that they were already half way when suddenly.

"RAUUUUHHHHHHTYYY!" he shouted bucking up there was a spark of electricity and rushing out onto a rock was a familiar Pokemon that made Tai freeze.

"A Helioptile!" Rosa shouted getting out the new Pokedex she got from Juniper and scanned it.

"**Helioptile the Generator Pokemon: This Pokemon makes it's home in deserts or airid, rocky areas, the frills on their heads have cells that generate electricity when exposed to Sunlight." **

Rosa smiled at how cute it was but then she remembered it was a Helioptile Tai saw get murdered she could see Tai was hesitant however a nudging from Rio got him moving. "Uhh you okay there?" Tai asked. Helioptile nodded a little wary of Tai's behavior. "Be more careful next time okay Hiyah!" he shouted making Ryhorn move far out in front of them and away leaving Hugh and Rosa in the dust.

Rosa frowned and followed him trying to catch up with Hugh following behind in confusion.

Eventually Rosa got to the end of the trail and got off Tai was staring out into the ocean having left his Ryhorn with the caretaker. "Tai are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh…yeah….I'm okay I was just surprised that's all….I don't know why where there was one Helioptile there had to be many more here in Kalos right?" Tai asked.

"It reminds you of _that _Helioptile though." Rosa replied.

Tai sighed and nodded. "I don't remember just yet….and I wanted my own Helioptile but…."

"Wait till you're comfortable with the idea or don't feel as guilty you shouldn't do anything that makes you sad." Rosa said.

Tai silently nodded as Hugh came up to them. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, nothing you need to worry about come the entrance is right there." Tai replied pointing to a large cave mouth.

"Looks like this is it," Rosa muttered walking towards it as they entered the found themselves quickly surrounded on all sides.

"It's smaller on the inside." Hugh muttered.

"Yeah we're not going anywhere unless it's single file in fact Rio why don't you go back into your ball for now?" Tai asked.

"Ra!" Rio agreed with a nod as Tai recalled him and they headed off further down the path. They were enclosed pretty tight Tai felt embarrassed that Rosa was right behind him.

"Hey don't trip okay?" he asked.

"I won't….if Hugh doesn't." She replied looking back at him that made Tai feel a little jealous did she like him!?

"Just focus on walking." He snippily replied.

Eventually however the cave got wider leading into what looked like an abandoned mine. "This is cool…" Tai muttered however he suddenly saw that lights were set up all around the caves he then noted the smell, repel to keep Pokemon out.

"That repel, stinks." Rosa complained.

"They must be excavating in here." Hugh deduced. Tai however had something else caught his eye it was a trainer with a blinding red suit he turned to reveal a matching pair of glasses and hair style done to look like a small flame on his head he also had a white undershirt sticking out on a point with a stylized F on it. he also had black cuffs on the sleeves with black gloves shoes and tie.

"What the?! This isn't a good place to hold a comic con!" he said unfortunately it was loud enough to get his attention instigating a glare from Hugh and Rosa to which Tai responded with a sheepish grin.

Fortunately he didn't hear them instead he merely set up a scanner and scanned the area. "What's he looking for?" Rosa muttered. They hid out of sight of the scanner when he was done he put it away.

"I've scanned the area, there's nothing here…..right I'll report back." He replied heading deeper into the cave with Helioptile following.

"Don't go!" Tai internally cried and followed it.

"Tai!" Rosa cried as they chased after him going deeper into the cave.

"Tai it might not be going after that guy!" Hugh called making him stop.

"Oh!" Tai stated. "I'm sorry…." He replied. "_Why do I even care? It's not the same Helioptile….she's gone she's been dead for almost a year! I need to accept it….." _

Tai was off in his own world deep in a trance as Rosa stared at him. "Tai…." She suddenly saw Hugh head deeper into the cave. "Where's he going?!" she was loud enough to bring Tai out of his trance realizing where Hugh had gone he put the pieces together.

"He might want to know about his sister's Purrlion I'll explain on the way come on!" Tai replied as they raced down the cave path it led them into a beautiful area full of small ponds and glittering crystals that glew all by themselves.

"Whooaaaaaaa," Tai muttered in sheer awe as Rosa squeed at the sight and beauty.

"Come on!" Tai replied as they started sneaking down but as they did.

"You there!" shouted a new voice making them freeze up to them rushed two of those grunts it was the one from before or a different one at the very least he saw that one was female with flame shaped pigtails.

"What are you brats doing here this is a private excavation!" shouted the girl.

"Wait you're the people from the Fossil research center…..well….I've seen stupider Uniforms." Tai replied thinking back to that place back in Orre that Michael and Max dreaded called Buster Burgers.

"NO! We're Team Flare the one who fear into fashion." Said the girl.

Tai looked at them with an arched eyebrow. "Uh huh, Dracula did that too and he actually put effort into how he looked!"

"And as far as Fashion goes you're a fashion don't!" Rosa agreed.

The male team flare member growled. "That's it, Go Scrafty!" he shouted.

"Go Toxicroak!" shouted the girl.

The two pokemon growled coming out of their Pokeballs.

"Rio let's go!" Tai shouted throwing his Pokeball releasing the young fighting type.

Rio growled as he landed on the ground. "Go Sharda!" Rosa shouted.

POP! "Frosss."

"Scrafty use Dragon claw!" the female shouted.

"Scraftt!" he shouted rushing forward with glowing green claws covering his hands.

"Since when can Scrafty learn that?!"

"Sharda stop it with Signal Beam!" Rosa shouted.

"Lasss!" she shouted unleashing the attack hitting Scrafty and knocking it down to the ground.

"Toxicroak use Bulldoze!" shouted the male.

Toxicroak slammed the ground much in a way that reminded Tai of Heliolisk the quakes rushed at the two knocking them back.

"Rio!" Tai cried.

"Sharda hang on!" Rosa cried.

"Scrafty use incinerate on Froslass!" shouted the female.

Scrafty jumped up into the air and unleashed a powerful looking fire ball that seared Frosslass." She looked shock at the Dark type's ability to use fire type moves.

"Rio use Aura sphere!" Tai shouted.

"Raaau!" he shouted unleashing the attack hitting it and making it explode into sparks.

"Thank you Rio!" Rosa said. "Alright Sharda Rollout!"

"Fross!" she shouted rushing forward Toxicroak fast enough to catch him twice.

"Toooxo!" he shouted.

"Rio use aura sphere again!" Tai shouted.

"RAAUUU!" he shouted throwing it towards Toxicroak knocking it back however Scrafty managed to catch it.

Tai growled. "nice team work…"

"Scrafty High Jump kick!" she shouted.

Scrafty with a powerful roar jumped up and started rushing down towards the two.

"Rio counter with Sky Upper cut!" Tai shouted.

"RAAh!" he shouted jumping up his fist glowing into a powerful upward punch the two collided the two attacks hitting their mark and they fell into the ground both having taken massive damage and struggling to stand as the smoke cleared.

"Sharda use Ominous wind!" Rosa shouted.

"Laaaaaaaaa!" she shouted summoning a black wind with whipping and cutting currents that hit Toxicroak causing massive damage.

"Don't give in use Icy wind to counter it!" shouted the man.

"Croooaaaaakkkk!" Toxicroak unleashed a freezing wind that seemed to eventually counter out the omnious wind rushing forward however the snow did little effect but it didn't need to.

"Scrafty use Dragon claw once more!"

Scrafty who was using the wind for cover came out of now where and slashed them both.

"No!" Tai shouted however Scrafty suddenly looked like he had been stabbed in the back he flinched and shook a little as a red light covered him.

"Alright Sharda's cursed body took effect!" Rosa cheered. "have fun battling without Dragon Claw."

"Nice! Okay Rio hit Scrafty with a full power aura sphere!" Tai shouted.

Rio rushed forward charging a large ball of aura he then slammed it into Scrafty's gut knocking it back into the wall. On Rosa's command Sharda also fired an Ice Shard at Toxicroak and sent into the wall right into Scrafty.

The two were down for the count forcing them to recall their Pokemon and rush towards the middle of the cave however Rosa and Tai were in hot Pursuit.

"Stop!" Tai shouted as they gave chase. However they lost them almost too quickly. "Crap where are they?!"

"How'd we lose them so quickly?" Rosa wondered.

Tai sighed and closed his eyes as he did the land scape changed giving him a little show he closed his eyes and they were normal when shutting. "Could this be?" he muttered he tried to focus with his eyes closed and slowly but surely he could see the world in tones of blue black and lights with some other colors thrown in. he then tried to find those two but with the wild Pokemon in the area he yelped and shook out his head.

"Too much too much!" he complained.

"Maybe Rio should do it for now, Rio you learned how to control aura can you find something." Rosa asked.

Rio nodded and tried to find something himself it was a bit difficult he could make out aura he was familiar with but not aura he just encountered however he could see something further up ahead with a bark he rushed down a certain path Rosa and Tai rushing behind him until eventually.

"It's Hugh!" Tai shouted making the older boy turn.

"You left us to fight off a couple of goons!" Rosa spat.

"Where'd you go?" Tai asked.

"Sorry…listen I was hoping those goons might have something about my sister's Purrlion…" Hugh replied.

"_Called it," _Thought Tai.

"But we're in major trouble there's a woman down there with blue hair in braids that's calling the shots to those weirdos they've captured the science team it looks like and they're looking for something because of one fossil they've found.

"What's it look like?" Tai asked.

"Hugh motioned over to a nearby ledge Tai peeked down he could see a few men and women in splunking gear and lab coats bound and gagged but he also saw a machine scanning what looked like a strange fish flattened into the side of the rock there was also grains of emerald green.

"Whoa that's not a normal fossil." Tai muttered.

From what they could see from the signal the machine was causing it to give out they seemed to be looking for something that was responding back.

The leader also had blue lip stick and a red and black dress similar to Uniforms worn by her underlings yet she had a pelleted skirt with a black tip and black stockings as seemed to get a faint signal.

"It works." She pointed to a nearby wall where they took a drill and started drilling finding an exact duplicate of the fossil. "Excellent now let's get going set the bomb and destroy all evidence. She said unaware that the Helioptile from before was watching when she stepped back she stepped on his tail.

"HELLO!" he shouted yelping when he saw how much attention he drew he cowered into a corner making Tai gasp in horror.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted getting them found out as well.

"What?!" she shouted seeing the three spies above them. Tai didn't care however he raced down and jumped in front of Helioptile.

"Tai it's not the same one!" Rosa cried out making Tai snap out of his impulse he looked at the Helioptile it seemed grateful but confused what did she mean same one Tai couldn't just leave now even if it wasn't the same Pokemon he had to protect it!

"Heh if that's the way you want it." the girl said as Rio jumped down towards them getting in front of Tai in a protective stance.

"Who are you!?" Tai shouted.

"I might as well tell you since Glittering Cave will be blown sky high, my name is Mable but that's all you'll get from me and all you need go Houndoom!"

"Muddy I choose you!" Tai shouted throwing his own Pokeball.

POP! "Marshtomp!"

"Rio you took a beating from that last fight fall back." Tai called Rio obediently walked back over to Tai.

"Houndoom use Foul play!" Mable shouted.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted.

"Marsh!" he shouted jumping away from the attack.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Tai shouted.

"STOMP!" he shouted unleashing the attack but Houndoom dodged it and rushed at Muddy.

"Use Shadow ball!" Mable shouted.

"Raauuug!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Counter with Ice beam!" Tai shouted.

"STOOOMPP!" he shouted the attacks collided and explode revealing flakes of black and blue blended ice that swirl around them.

"Use Hydro pump again!" Tai shouted.

"MARSSHHH STOOM!" he shouted launching the attack this time managing to hit Houndoom and knocking him back.

"Get him Muddy!" Rosa shouted.

Hugh was too busy running Mable's words through his mind however a horrible realization sent chills up his spine. "We find to find that bomb and disable it!" he said grabbing her and dragging her away.

"Brick break now!" Tai shouted having cornered Houndoom into a wall but Mable was smiling.

"Perfect!" she sneered Houndoom dodged and the attack broke open a part of the cave wall allowing sunlight in.

"Houndoom use Solar Beam!"

"HOUUUUUUUU!" he shouted charging.

Tai gasped. "Muddy quick don't give it a chance to charge use Hydro pump!"

"MARSH!" he shouted unleashing the attack the strong stream of water struck Houndoom but he didn't move he was so determined to absorb sunlight for the super effective move that he merely forced himself through the attack.

"Crap! Brick break now!" Tai shouted.

"STOMP!" he shouted slamming the attack right on Houndoom's head but the hell hound Pokemon merely smirked as the attack finished charging hitting Muddy at point blank.

"NO!" Tai shouted.

"Muddy!" Rosa shouted as Hugh caught on to what happened.

"Marrrrr…." He muttered having been blown right past Tai in the attack and he was trying to get up.

"Muddy!" Tai shouted.

"Alright Houndoom finish it! Shadow Ball!" she shouted.

"HOUUUUUUNNNN!" he shouted charging the attack.

"HELI!" he shouted jumping in front of the injured Marshstomp and blocking the attack completely.

"Thank you Helioptile!" Tai said, "Muddy can you go on?" Tai asked.

"Marsh!" he stated nodding once he got up.

"Okay use Hydro Pump Rio we'll need your Aura sphere!" Tai shouted.

The two let out a cry combining their two moves hitting Houndoom causing it major damage. Houndoom growled as the two Pokemon glared him down however one of the Grunts rushed towards her. "Sir we're out of time the bomb could go off any minute."

Mable returned Houndoom. "We've got what we need let's move out!" she stated throwing a smoke bomb down forcing the three to cough as they made their getaway Tai however felt the smoke immediately clear. He turned to see Hugh on Salamence with the untied scientists. "Tai we need to leave."

"Okay!" Tai replied about to climb onto Salamence when he saw Helioptile go the other direction.

"No wait!" Tai shouted following it down a small path he saw that Helioptile was trying to pull at a large black ball with a counter counting down. "This must be the bomb…." He muttered. "_I understand this is your home you can't just abandon it especially when there are friends here too….How can I stop it I have no idea how a bomb works….." _Tai looked at his hand. "Maybe I can…." He looked at the bomb hearing voices behind them. He sucked in a breath and focused as hard as he could as the headache got worse Rio and Muddy yelped when they saw Aura crystalize over his hands.

Tai opened his eyes to see the aura claws now on his hands he sucked in a breath and reared back his arm still focusing. With a cry he stabbed it a small jolt sent him back hitting the wall he groaned shaking out the cobwebs as the bomb crackled Helioptile rushing away from it while Muddy and Rio raced to Tai.

The bomb let out a small shriek before dying becoming inactive. "I think I did it…" he laid back. "Yay me…"

**YX YX YX**

The group had gone to the Pokemon Center to heal the injured Pokemon then back to the research lab. "Thank you so much." Said the head researcher, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Hmm not really…but…" Tai suddenly noticed Rosa fawning over the picture of a strange looking Pokemon with glittering fins. "Maybe you revive the fossil of that Pokemon?"

"We'll see what we can do The Amaura we have here are for studying. It may not be so easy to let one go." She assured.

"That's good enough for me, she's a lot easier to reason with then she first seems." Tai replied.

Rosa sneezed. "You said something about me." She snipped getting Tai to laugh she couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Heli…" said a small voice they turned to see that the Helioptile from before had followed them back into Amberette town.

"Hey, Helioptile," Tai said kneeling down to his level he and Rio watched in confusion as he suddenly started going through his bag pulling out a Pokeball and chattering and motioning the Pokeball between the two of them.

"I think Helioptile wants to go with you." Rosa replied.

"Huh?" Tai muttered.

"Why not?" Hugh asked.

Tai smiled and nodded taking the pokeball. "You ready?" he asked. Helioptile nodded and the ball fell towards him bouncing as it absorbed Helioptile shaking a bit before signifying capture. "Alright I caught Helioptile!"

"RAUUUUU!" Rio cheered jumping up beside him.

And with the newest companion Tai was ready to make the day's trip to Cyllage city…first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Toxicroak learns the following this way  
Buldoze- TM78  
Sludge Bomb- Level 54  
Icy Wind- Move Tutor**

**Scrafty learns the following this way  
High Jump Kick- Level 31  
Dragon Claw TM02  
Incinerate- TM59**

**Houndoom learns the Following this way  
Flamethrower- Lv50  
Foul Play-Lv 45  
Shadow Ball TM 30  
Solar Beam TM 22**

* * *

_**I still have to watch Frozen before I can begin my KH chapter but I do know how I'm going to deal with the large group so hold on guys!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	21. Rolling through a Crushing defeat!

_**And after all that we're finally in Cyllage city! By the way Tai's Helioptile is male Tai said the Gender wrong out of impulse**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Rolling through a Crushing defeat!**

Tai grinned when he saw it Cyllage city it was huge and he couldn't wait to challenge the gym he rushed all around the town for a couple of hours only to find nothing and now he and Rio were lying on a bench. "Can't….find….gym….why…..why….I…just want a badge!" he said with waterfall tears.

"Do you need help finding the gym?" Asked a lady who noticed them moping on the bench.

"Yes please!" Tai cried.

The lady was nice enough to lead him to a large building built into a cave on the hill. He thanked the lady and entered inside.

"So where's the battlefield?" Tai asked looking around but only finding a rock wall to climb he also saw a strange bucket and he rubbed between his hands finding the stuff weird he started climbing Rio following him easily with some fancy foot work.

Eventually he got to the top and laid, on his back for a minute. "That…was…a….workout…" when he sat up again he looked around for the Gym leader, "HEEEY anyone here!?"

"RAAAUUUU!" Rio howled.

"Just a moment!" called up a voice they looked up to see someone an a nearby rope slide down in front of them it was an African American man in his mid, maybe early twenties with strange colored beads in his pointy hair his hands were covered with chalk he had a skin tight black shirt grey cargos and some climbing equipment on him. "Are you a challenger."

"Yeah, my names Tai and I challenge you to a Gym battle!" Tai declared.

"I accept." Grant replied.

Tai grinned readying himself in the challenger's side of the field with Rio looking fired up Grant smiled at their motivation as the referee a man with spiky blue hair with a red and white shirt and brown Cargo pants stood ready.

"Alright, Onix lets go!" Grant shouted.

POP! A large rock snake Pokemon with a horn and grey body towered over them. "Whoa…I wonder…" Tai muttered getting out his Pokedex.

"**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon and the preevolved form of Steelix: Onix usually live underground and can borough through the earth at fifty miles perhour the Magnet in it's brain acts like a compass allowing Onix to keep direction." **

"Sounds really tough, but it might be really slow too so….Rio you're up!"

"RAUU!" Rio stated rushing into the field taking a fighting stance.

"A Riolu good choice," Grant complimented. "Let's see if your plan to out speed my Onix will work!"

"I know it will!" Tai grinned.

"This is a match between Grant the Gym leader and the challenger Tai Ketchum from Pallet Town this battle will be a two on two match only the trainer can substitute Pokemon the match will be over when either side is unable to battle. Let the battle begin!"

**Tai Vs. Grant!**

"Alright Rio use aura sphere," Tai commanded.

"Counter with Flash Canon!" Grant shouted.

Onix roared unleashing a powerful blast that roared over his head making him and Rio flinch a little to their surprise it had completely destroyed the aura sphere. "Alright then use Sky uppercut!"

Rio yelped and rushed forward his fist glowing.

"Onix use Rock Polish!" Grant called.

Onix roared beams of light crackled over his body which seemed to smooth him out for a second before going back to normal as Rio went to attack Onix dodged flawlessly.

"No way!" Tai cried.

"You were right to use your Riolu's speed but Rock Polish is a move that increases my Onix Speed lets see if you can land a hit now?" Grant asked.

"Just watch me Rio aura sphere again!" Tai shouted.

Rio launched the attack this time managing to hit Onix but he managed to tank the attack.

"Onix use Rock tomb!"

Onix roared calling down a rain of rocks that surged at Rio trapping him.

"RIO!" Tai cried.

Rio cried out trying to find a way out and the space was so small he could barely move.

"Use Iron Tail!" Grant shouted.

"Orrrrrrnnn!" Onix roared whacking Rio with the attack.

"Rio!" Tai cried as he hit the ground in front of him Rio growled managing to stand up.

"We've gotta get back to Onix!" Tai shouted.

Rio nodded and on Tai's command broke a path with his aura sphere and rushed forward.

"Sky Uppercut!" Tai shouted.

Rio roared managing to get in close however…..

"Rock Tomb!" Grant shouted and Rio yelped as a bunch rocks fell right on top of them he tried to break some away but it was no use he was instantly hit by the weight and hit the ground the rocks gathering around him.

"RIO!" Tai cried the poor Riolu laid there with Swirls in his eyes.

"Riolu is unable to battle the winner is Onix!" shouted the ref as Tai sadly recalled him.

"_Idiot why would you have him get, in close when he could've used Rock tomb on you!?" _Tai was mentally hitting himself but placed Rio's Pokeball back on his belt and pulled out the next one.

"Spike let's go!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball and revealing the little grass type.

"Chespin!" he shouted.

"Battle begin!" the man shouted.

"Use Energy ball!" Tai shouted.

"Chessspin!" he shouted unleashing the attack

The attack rushed forward hitting Onix.

"Awesome now use Pin Missile!" Tai shouted.

"Pin, pin, pin!" he shouted.

"Block with Iron Tail!" Grant shouted.

Onix roared and with a good whack knocked them all back much to their shock the attack then proceeded to hit Spike making him scream as he flew up into the air then came down with a thud.

"Spike hang in there!" Tai cried.

"Chessss," he groaned getting to his feet.

"Use Flash Canon!" Grant shouted.

With a roar Onix unleashed the attack Tai shouted to dodge but it was no use the next thing Tai knew there was a small crater with his Chespin laying in the center.

"Chespin is unable to battle Onix wins the winner is Grant." Said the ref.

Tai recalled Spike and sighed trying to keep his disappointment. "That was a good battle." Said Grant making him look up. "I'll to battle you again any time."

"Thank you sir," Tai replied as he left keeping his head down taking Rio and Spike to the Pokemon Center. He groaned hitting the bed face, down angry as the two were being treated.

Tai let out a loud indignant groan from the pillow sounding both angry and upset as he punched the pillow. As time when he reflected not only on the battle with Grant but the battle with Viola thinking about what she said. "_I need to be careful with how I battle I pushed Blitz too hard last time and Rio got completely pummeled because I left us wide open Viola was sour that she lost but she was right I need to think about them just as much as I need to think about winning other wise..." _

"Tai?"

Tai looked up to see Ash looking down on him, "hey Ash." Tai said in a monotone.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. Tai sighed explaining the battle. "I see, that's why I waited to challenge Cyllage gym I wanted to figure out what to do about that Rock Tomb. I figured No one's getting Grant's badge till they get past that. I came up with the rock tomb climb to counter act it. " Ash replied, "Hey did you know about Rock tomb?" he asked.

"No." Tai sighed, "I left to sulk remember."

"Oh that's right, cause you lost to that Cookiberry Kid." Ash nodded knowingly. The Pokemon Center phone rang he picked it up. "Hello?"

"_IT'S CO-QUE-BARA!" _Jaque shouted loud enough to hurt Ash's ear and make him yelp.

"Maybe you should just call him Jaque from now on." Tai noted.

"My ears would appreciate that, now back to business we need to figure out how you can get that badge!" Ash replied.

"You'll help me?! Shouldn't I figure this out on my own?" Tai asked.

"You could but there's nothing wrong with a little help from your brother or friends right?" Ash asked.

Tai smiled and nodded no but something came to mind, "I think I have an idea!" Tai shouted.

Later the group, were back on the set of rocks that Tai himself had to cross. "If I can't get through it maybe I can get over it ya know!?" Tai said very determinedly.

"That's a good idea!" Serena said as Tai called out Spike to stand next to Rio.

"Okay you two I'm gonna time you I want you to cross the rocks by jumping along them as much as you can." Tai said. "Rio you're first!"

Rio nodded with a bark jumping from rock to rock as quick as he could and waving to them.

Tai checked the stop watch. "Pretty good timing! Okay Spike you're up!" Tai said.

Spike nodded a little nervous he had a hard time trying to balance and thus had a much slower time. "That's okay we just need to work on your balance okay?" Tai asked rubbing his head making Spike nod feeling a little better.

After some time, of practicing that the three were balancing on rocks in a way similar to a movie Ash saw once. After that practice Spike felt much more comfortable balancing on rocks thus increased his time immensely. Tai grinned watching Spike jump up and down happily.

"Okay now let's work our attack power!" Tai said as Spike faced off Froakie.

"Froakie use Water pulse!" Ash shouted.

"Energy Ball!" Tai shouted.

The two unleashed their attacks which collided but water pulse managed to break through and hit Spike who was knocked back. "You okay?" Tai asked.

"Ches!" he stated standing up and glaring Froakie down who smiled.

"Fro kie kie." He said happily.

"That's the way you too let's keep out at it Froakie use pound!" Ash commanded.

"Aerial Ace Spike!" Rio shouted.

The two charged hitting each other once they collided. Eventually however Spike lost and took a break while Rio battled Chespin they then had to deal with a machine of Clemont's that knocked rocks towards them teaching them to avoid the attacks.

"Awesome!" Tai shouted, "At this rate the badge is as good as ours!" Tai cheered.

The robot then started to malfunction and start throwing rocks Rapidly. "Clemont stop it!" Ash cried as they all started dodging rocks.

"I'm trying but it's stuck on hyper for some reason!" Clemont cried his glasses fogging over as he messed with the controller however the machine spun around a few times than crashed into the side of a wall making a large hole everyone peeked in but suddenly a massive hoard of Zubats rushed out at them making everyone scream as they now had to dodge the endless streaming hoard of them!

**YX YX YX**

The group returned exhausted from the training, and running, from the angry or scared Zubat. "I thought Zubat getting stuck in your hair was a myth." Tai said as he allowed himself to relax.

Serena was in a corner brushing out her hair. "I guess not when it's as long as mine." she sighed.

"Hey look on the bright side your Knight and shining armor got it out didn't he?" Tai asked making Serena blush.

"Why'd you say it like that!" she yelled her face as pink as her hat as Tai snickered in the corner.

"I was just helping." Ash replied blinking, "Anyway let's get something to eat I'm starving!"

"You are I did most of the work!" Tai stated as they stood up to eat and rest for the night tomorrow Tai would have his rematch.

**YX YX YX **

And the next day came Tai and Rio stood on their side of the field while Grant was on the other. "You seem really confident Tai are you ready?" Grant asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be give me your best shot!" Tai shouted proudly.

"Think his strategy will work?" Serena asked.

"We'll see, it's up to Tai and his Pokemon to execute it." Ash replied.

"Alright Onix I choose you!" he shouted throwing the Pokeball.

POP! Onix let out a mighty roar as it towered over Tai and Rio.

"Okay you're up Rio!" Tai stated.

"RAUU!" Rio stated getting into a determined fighting stance.

"Alright battle, begin!" shouted the ref.

"Onix use Iron Tail!" Grant commanded.

Onix roared unleashing the attack. "Dodge it Rio!" Tai shouted Rio quickly rolled under the attack.

"Okay now use, Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted.

Rio with a slight roar landed the attack and a critical hit, "Alright Tai way to go!" Ash cheered.

"Use Rock polish and go after Riolu!" Grant commanded.

The white electricity crackled over Onix, it rushed forward. "Stay away with Quick attack!" Tai shouted.

Rio barked in understanding as he rushed away dodging a few iron tails as he ran and landed back safely.

"Impressive you used Quick attack to match up with Onix's speed and increase your own, but what can you do when you can't move Onix Rock Tomb!" Grant shouted.

"GRAOOOOOOOONNNNN!" he shouted unleashing the move.

"Okay Rio just, relax!" Tai called as the Rocks fell around the little Riolu, Rio had dodge whatever he had too eventually the whole field was covered with Rocks.

"Okay Rio on top of the rocks!" Tai shouted.

Rio jumped on top rocks. "Think you can battle on top of there?" Grant taunted.

"That's what we've been training for okay Aura sphere!" Tai shouted.

"RAI!" he shouted unleashing the attack which hit Onix.

"Hang in their Onix use iron tail!" Grant shouted.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted.

Rio nimbly dodged the attack and landed on another set of rocks and readied another attack. "Alright, they're adapting to the terrain change!" Serena stated.

"Right, if Rio can move around just as well as he can on flat ground then it won't matter if Rock tomb covers the field." Ash replied.

"But Rock Tomb can steal deal damage." Clemont pointed out.

"Right…." Ash replied focusing on the battle.

"Use Rock tomb!" Grant shouted.

The attack came swirling around Onix and rushing at Rio jump into the rocks and run towards Onix use Quick attack to keep up your speed! Tai shouted.

"Ra!" Rio shouted jumping up with Quick attack he was now rushing towards Onix.

"WHOA!" Grant shouted in surprise.

"Okay Sky upper cut!" Tai shouted doing a fist pump as Rio unleashed the attack knocking Onix's chin up into the area with the super effective hit.

"Follow up with Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted.

"RAU!" he shouted unleashing the attack. Hitting Onix hard and knocking him back.

Onix growled trying to keep his strength up but his energy was failing, "Use Flash canon!" Grant shouted.

Onix roared unleashing the attack which cleared a portion of the field and sadly Rio wasn't able to Dodge it he skid on his feet having taken heavy damage. "Can you go on?!" Tai asked.

Rio nodded in confirmation. "Great! Okay Aura sphere max power!" Tai shouted.

"RAUUU!" Rio shouted the attack rushing at Onix and landing massive damage. Onix let out a roar and collapsed.

"Onix!" Grant shouted.

"Onix is unable to battle Riolu wins!" the ref proclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" Tai cheered as Rio happily jumped up and down.

"Rio come on back you're done for now okay." Rio shook his head. "Rio are you sure you want to stay in?" Rio asked.

"Raf!" Rio replied.

"Alright if you think you're up to it." Tai replied.

"_Kind of Risky leaving Rio in there,"_ Ash thought.

"You're Riolu is a gutsy Pokemon Tai." Grant noted.

"Yeah he is." Tai replied simply. "That's what makes him tough."

"I see let's see how tough he is against my next Pokemon!" Grant shouted throwing a Pokeball and out came a brown colored like creature with a large jaw a white fin silver belly and orange spikes.

"That's Grant's Tyrunt." Ash stated remembering his own battle with it.

Tai pulled out his Pokedex to scan it. "**Tyrunt the Royal Heir, Pokemon: Tyrunt was revived from the Jaw Fossil. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force to chew up an automobile." **

"According to the Pokedex it's also a Dragon type…" Tai stated looking at it. "I hope you're up for this Rio."

Rio nodded as the Dragon type glared him down.

"Begin!" shouted the ref.

"Tyrunt use Dragon tail!" Grant shouted.

"TYYY!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted.

Rio grunted barely dodging it looking pretty tired. "Rio!" Tai shouted. "Quick, use Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted. Rio unleashed the attack.

"Use Crunch!" Grant shouted.

"RUNT!" he shouted breaking the attack.

"We can't let that get to us!" Tai stated gritting his teeth, "shadow claw don't go near it's mouth!"

Rio rushed forward circling around and landing the attack on Tyrunt and jumping back. "Way to go Rio!"

"Use Crunch again and go after it!" Grant shouted.

"TYYRRUNNN!" he shouted rushing at Rio who despite Dodging was grabbed by the tail. Everyone gasped.

"Now throw it!" Grant shouted.

"RUNT!" he shouted throwing Rio up into the air.

"Rio try to right yourself into the air!" Tai shouted.

Rio did just that however…Grant was prepared. "Use Draco Meteor!" Grant shouted.

Tyrunt unleashed an attack that exploded in the air and rain down despite Rio's best efforts he couldn't dodge them all and when the smoke cleared Rio was on the ground with X's in his eyes.

"Riolu is unable to battle the winner is Tyrunt!" shouted the ref as Tai sadly picked him up.

"Riii." Rio said sadly.

"You we're great just leave this to me and Spike." Tai said as he took Rio over to Ash. "Take good care of him okay."

"Of course now get 'em!" Ash encouraged making Tai nod vigorously.

Tai walked back holding a Pokeball tightly. "It's all you Spike…GO!" he shouted throwing the pokeball revealing the Chespin.

"Chespin!" he shouted.

"Battle begin!" shouted the ref.

"Alright use Draco Meteor!" Grant shouted.

"TYYYYYRUNT!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Defend with Pin missil!" Tai shouted.

"CHESSSPIN!" he shouted unleashing the attacks which managed to explode enough of the meteors to keep Spike from taking too much damage.

"Way to go use Energy Ball!" Tai shouted.

"Counter with Dragon Tail" Grant shouted.

Tyrunt jumped with a roar and managed to slam the Energy ball into the ground.

"Crap…" Tai growled under his breath.

"Use Rock Tomb," Grant shouted.

Tyrunt roared as the rocks swirled around him and rushed. "Move with Rock Tomb!" Tai shouted.

"Chespin!" he shouted rolling away and managing to turn around and hit Tyrunt a few times.

"That's the way spike." Tai shouted.

"Grab it with Crunch!" Grant shouted.

Tyrunt waited until Spike was close enough then grabbed him with a powerful bite and threw him into the ground.

"Spike, hang in there!" Tai shouted.

"Chesssss." He muttered getting up seeing that Grant ordered another crunch and that the Dragon type's mouth was gaping open.

"Energy ball quick!" Tai shouted.

Spike unleashed the attack slowing Tyrunt down and landing a hit, and allowing him to escape. Tai sighed in relief.

"Use Draco Meteor again!" Grant shouted.

"TYYYRUNT!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Use Pin Missile to block it!" Tai shouted.

"CHESSPIN!" he shouted unleashing a bunch of pins to explode the meteors but one made direct contact with Spike knocking him back.

"Spike, hang on!" Tai shouted.

"Pin!" he nodded getting back up but suddenly flinching and falling to his knees.

"NO SPIKE!" Tai cried.

"Chespin is-" the ref started but suddenly Spike was covered in a glowing light much to everyone's shock he began to change shape becoming much more rounder with larger ears and thicker arms the light burst away to reveal a sphere shaped chespin like Pokemon with thick armored like arms a green shell and brown underbelly.

"QUILLL!" he shouted.

"Whoa!" Tai muttered grinning and scanning Spike with his Pokedex.

"**Quiladin the spiny armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Chespin: It relies on its sturdy shell to protect from attackers and predators and counter attack with sharp quills despite this they are a kind species of Pokemon that won't start a fight." **

"Ha let's see crunch do as much damage now. And you learnt a new move! Needle arm!" Tai declared.

"QUILLL!" he rushed forward his arm covered in a green spiky glow.

"Dodge it!" Grant shouted.

Tyrunt jumped away almost instantly forcing Spike to chase it for a bit.

"_This isn't good, Spike's defense is up but it isn't nearly as fast as it used to be….there's no point trying to hit Tyrunt if we can't even keep up with it….unless…" _Remembering how quick attack was able to keep up with Onix with his quick attack, an idea hit Tai, "Use Rollout to chase after Tyrunt!" Tai shouted.

"What's he up too?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…" Ash admitted.

Spike jumped with a roar and started rolling towards Tyrunt increasing its speed and catching up quickly.

"Hey look at that Spike's closing in on Tyrunt." Ash noted.

"Of course Quiladin lost speed in evolution so Tai is using Rollout to make up for it."

"Jump Tyrunt!" Grant shouted. Tyrunt jumped however Spike was able to follow thanks to one of the rocks from the earlier rock tombs much to Grant's frustration.

"Now Needle arm!" Tai shouted.

"DIN!" he shouted slamming the attack into Tyrunt's head making him skid back towards Grant on his feet.

"Impressive but we won't go down easily Tai use Crunch!" Grant shouted.

"RUNNNT!" he shouted rushing forward mouth gaping.

"_Alright let's put that defense to good use, here it comes_." Tai stated. "Let it bite your armor then hit it with Needle arm again!" Tai shouted.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted as Tyrunt bit down Spike curled up and thanks to the armor he barely felt it and he took little damage then hit Tyrunt hard with the Needle arm attack.

"Tyrunt!" Grant shouted as Tyrunt flopped back towards his side of the ring.

"Now use Energy ball max power and finish it!"

"QUILLLADIIINNNN!" he shouted launching the attack.

Tyrunt yelped as the attack rushed towards him eyes widening as it collided knocking him out completely.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle Quiladin wins the winner is Tai Ketchum from Pallet town!"

"YES!" Tai screamed in sheer joy running to Spike and hugging him tightly as his new Quiladin hugged him back.

"That was an excellent match Tai you've raised both your Riolu and Ches- no Quiladin well." Grant complimented.

"Thank you Grant," Tai replied.

"Here as proof of your victory a cliff badge." He replied handing a badge with one set of edges in a rectangles sticking out with somewhat of a shadow behind them.

"YES!" Tai cheered "I got the Cliff badge!" Tai shouted.

"QUILLA/RAUUU!" Rio and Spike cheered jumping and cheering.

"There are two gyms close by one in Shalour City and the other in Cliff town just a little after it."

"Awesome, thanks Grant." Ash replied.

"No problem, Ash and I wish you and your brother the best of luck." He replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Tai was grinning madly at his badge he had left Cyllage city saying goodbye to Ash and co and taking what looked like a path that would ultimately take him through Genosenge Shalour and eventually to Cliff town. Little did he know that choice would have great weight.

* * *

_**Onix learns the following this way  
Rock tomb- Level 10  
Iron Tail- ORAS move tutor  
Rock Polish- level 19  
Flash Cannon- TM 91**_

_**Tyrunt learns the following this way  
Rock Tomb-TM 39  
Draco Meteor-Special Move Tutor  
Crunch-Level 34  
Dragon Tail-Level 30 or TM 82**_

_**Quiladin learns Needle arm at level 26**_

* * *

**Sorry this took so long you guys definitely not as good of timing as last week I got sick most of last week and was focusing on getting better on top of that these chapters are kind of weird where I know I can write them out but I'm having trouble with the beginning :/**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	22. The Secret Ruins of Y!

_**Awesome I've been looking forward to this chapter you'll see why in a bit**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**The Secret Ruins of Y!**

Tai was happily humming to himself looking at his new Cliff badge since he had come to Kalos Spike, Muddy and Blaze had all evolved and learned new moves. "Things are definitely going great don't you think Rio?"

"Ra!" he happily agreed wagging his tail.

Tai closed his badge case and put it away he looked around the area they were in a nice crisp forest with bright sunlight peeking through the canopy of leaves there was a babbling brook not to far from it but he could hear it clearly along with the Fletchling chirping. "This looks like as good of place as any to rest for a bit. He replied sitting down and resting for a minute closing his eyes and dozing off Rio snuggling beside him.

"_Doctor Jones, Jones calling Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones Doctors get up now"  
"wake up now!" _

Tai made a yelp the music had stopped quickly but the damage was already done he growled getting up he went to search for the guy to give him a peace of his mind Rio's head slid off his legs and hit the ground and that was what woke him up not the music he groggily followed Tai.

"Alright who's blasting music?!" Tai shouted as he finally spotted a small Jeep nearby.

"Huh?" the driver poked his head to reveal spiky brown hair, dark blue green eyes, wearing a black jacket and a collared white shirt underneath with brown Khaki pants.

"Tai is that you?" he asked.

"Gary!? What are you doing here and why are you blasting music to the high heavens also that was a nineties song, it's 2002!" Tai snapped.

"And your point is? And since when did you care about how loud the music was?" Gary asked.

"Since it woke me up!" Tai snapped.

"Sorry but you have to admit you might have lost some travel time if not for that." Gary replied.

Tai opened his mouth to argue but closed it. "You win this round." He grumbled. "What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked as Rio stretched and yawned.

"There's some ruins right over there." Gary replied pointing to them.

"Oooh now I'm glad you woke me up." Tai stated walking down the path. "It looks like this could've been a pyramid at one time.

"More like a tower but, these look over three thousand years old." Gary replied.

Tai poked his head in, "Looks like it goes down stairs." He said as Gary looked inside.

"Hey yeah, let's go in but be careful not only is this place falling apart but there might be booby traps." Gary teased.

"I thought those were just from movies." Tai said.

"Nope," Gary replied, "Usually though it's for something the ancients didn't want people to find." As they entered they looked around Gary noticed some of the Symbols and started copying them down Tai looked around as well noticing a large bird statue.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Tai asked he stared at it and suddenly felt something as if it was creeping into his mind he broke away from it and shook his head.

"Rauu?" Rio asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine..." he replied as Gary looked around.

"Oh good something I know but it looks like we've got a mix of writing here..." he replied.

"Is that common?" Tai asked.

"Not usually but it's nice to not have to decipher every little thing I've seen this writing before so I can read it to an extent. Basically this place was meant to imprison the Shadow of death which came from the wrath of the King." Gary replied.

"Wrath of the King?" Tai asked.

**YX YX YX**

Butch and Cassidy had set up a communication system, when it came on Giovanni noticed their surroundings. "_Good you're here, do you have the feathers_?"

"Uhhh well….Dominio lost them…" Cassidy said.

Giovanni growled breaking the wine glass in his hand. "But we know where they are sir some brat has them we just have to grab and hold him long enough to take them. And he's here now!"

"I see." Giovanni replied calming down, "Ariana is here now investigating the secret of these ruins with a small team. Go Rondevu with them and report to her what you did to me."

"Sir!" they replied saluting as the connection was cut.

Hugh was spying on them from the trees and quickly took off heading into the ruins.

**YX YX YX**

Meanwhile Tai and Gary had made their way further down, as they did Tai felt more and more of whatever the thing was before try to sneak it's way into his brain but there were points where it seemed to want inside his whole body he let out a silent cringe he was about to tell Gary, when they suddenly heard moaning. Tai rushed towards it. He managed to pull some rocks away revealing Rosa who was just waking up, "Tai?"

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Ye…yeah, I fell down and I guessed I blacked out it's the last thing I remember." She replied as he helped her out of the room.

"Looks like instead of going high the ruins went deep, but why keep something so deep underground?" Gary asked.

"I don't know." Tai replied. as Gary went to examine one of the statues Tai saw on the wall shapes of a large bird like creature and people screaming in fear. "Check this out Gary!"

"The Pokemon on the wall is like the statue." He replied. "But why are they running from it?"

"I don't know it might have something to do with the Shadow of death but how would the wrath of the King work into this?" Gary asked.

"Maybe it was because the King evil and he created the monster this place was to keep it imprisoned." Rosa suggested the two looked at her then at each other.

"That could be it, or maybe the king tried to control and unleashed this power on Kalos himself..." Gary thought.

"Deep underground it's not out of the bounds of imagination." Tai remarked.

Gary crossed his arms and hummed thinking. With the silence they heard faint voices far away. "You hear that?" Tai asked.

"Sounds like talking…." Rosa noted.

"Let's go see." Tai replied as they quietly made their way down some stairs as they did Tai's hand brushed over a red crystal that lit up as they passed. It was getting dark quickly.

"Umbreon come on out." Gary said throwing a ball.

POP! "Umbre!" he called.

"Umbreon!" Tai muttered pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee in the light of a full moon or with the use of a Moonshard: It waits in Darkness for it's prey and it is said to absorb a mysterious power when under the moon's light." **

"Use Flash," Gary instructed.

With a cry Umbreon lit up the ring on it's head creating a small flashlight that lead them through the darkness.

Rio stood close to Tai but suddenly felt something off about his trainer as they entered a new room. Indeed the force in Tai's mind was stronger now and everyone seemed to be unaware of the now glowing pendant around his neck.

"This place gives me the creeps." Rosa muttered as they entered the room.

"There's a room with different Hieroglyphics here, if I can copy these down I can translate what they say but it'll take a while." Gary replied, he took out a device and started to copy down the wall.

"Good the sooner we get out of here the better." Rosa shivered.

"Rauuuu!" Rio cried running out of the room.

"Tai?" she asked following. Gary who had just gotten the symbols down saw them all run out he growled having leave the machine running and hope it wouldn't get stolen or crushed.

**YX YX YX**

Rio desperately kept up with Tai trying to call out to him but Tai's eyes were glowing red irises now small with slit pupils glowing red as he walked down a bunch of paths each now glowing with red text something Hugh suddenly noticed as he past him.

"What going on?" Hugh asked.

"Hugh!" Rosa suddenly cried out running up to him with Gary. "Have you seen Tai?" she asked.

"No, I haven't." Hugh replied. "But I'm guessing this has something to do with this…" he replied gesturing to the walls.

"Yeah I'll bet what's going on?!" Gary muttered he heard a beeping and rushed back to the machine as Hugh and Rosa continued chase Tai until they reached a large room.

It was spacious room with a large stone statue of a strange looking bird with clawed wings and tail with a smoke like collar and horns on its head its large beak mouth gaping as it looked down on the group.

"Tai!" they shouted seeing him just stare at the statue.

"Raauuuhhh!" Rio cried tugging his hand.

"Tai what's wrong with you!" Rosa cried, getting in front of him but she suddenly saw his eyes he pushed her out of the way and walked towards a small ring of crystals and started to make some movements and glow bright blue while the area around them glew red and for a while the statue seemed to release it's own aura.

"RAUUUU!" Rio screamed rushing towards Tai and trying to get to him away from the platform but was sent flying back into Rosa's arms.

"Rio!" she cried helping him to sit up.

"What's he doing?" Hugh asked as Gary came in reading over the inscription. "Lo the destructive wings, return them not to this place, for it will open the path to death…"

"Destructive wings?" Hugh asked realizing what Gary meant the feathers Tai had kept with him to keep from Team Rocket. "Don't!" he shouted, rushing to grab Tai and pull him back. unlike Rio he was able to force his way through

"Let me go…" Tai said in a Monotone voice as Hugh struggled pull him off. "_How is he so strong I'm five years older I should be able to pin him down no problem!" Thinking that cost Hugh as Tai suddenly sent him flying across the room he then opened the Pendant and let the feathers fly up instantly the aura from the statue and Tai's aura started to spin and sync together until they fused and faded. Tai stood there like a puppet watching the feathers place themselves back into the pendant._

"Looks like Aura 001's enhanced strength is kicked in." said a voice they turned to see a tall women with red hair in a white outfit with a familiar R on the chest.

"Ah! Team Rocket!" Gary cried.

"There's more of them!?" Rosa cried.

"Yeah they're their own organization outside of Jesse, James and Meowth like Cipher was." Gary replied. "And believe me the other members are a lot more dangerous."

Rosa gasped but swallowed as she glared at the woman. "Who…who are you?! And what do you want with this place?"

"Ariana my dear, and sadly it's not what I want it's our boss wants." She replied.

"Well you can tell your boss to stuff it what did you do to Tai?!" Hugh snarled.

"We didn't do anything, if Aura 001 is acting up this way it's because the Pokemon tied to this place has used it and his aura to connect and manipulate him." she replied simply.

"HE HAS A NAME IT'S TAI!" Rosa shouted angrily.

Rio barked angrily at Ariana in agreement.

Ariana, merely smirked, "That twerp those three idiots waste their time with gave it a name how cute…" she merely held a Pokeball and tossed it into the air.

POP! "CHHHAAABOOK!" shouted a powerful looking Arbok it was a gold color with a blue tongue that hissed out as it towered over them the pattern on its stomach was different from how Ash described the one Jesse once had and pictures they had individually seen, the eyes were an empty blue save for a small black circle with a small darker blue inside. The mouth pattern was also gaping with black fangs. There was also more, blue in what appeared to be the eye brow of the pattern.

Rio looked up nervously at the large snake, Rosa shivered as well. Hugh growled and opened his pokedex.

"**Arbok the Cobra pokemon and the evolved form of Ekans: This Pokemon is extremely powerful escaping it's constrict is impossible and it has the power to crush steel drums the intimidating pattern on its belly changes from region to region so far there have been six patterns known." **

"Heh, where's your courage now little girl?" Ariana asked chuckling at the fact her Arbok was intimidating her.

Rosa shook her head, "Right here, she growled throwing a Pokeball and out popped Dewa."

"Dewwoott!" she cried.

"Umbreon go!" Gary shouted.

POP! "Ummbreeo!" he shouted landing beside Dewa.

"Dewa use Night Slash!" Rosa shouted.

"DEWOTTT!" she jumped up her Scalchops glowing a dark purple and rushing at Arbok.

"Use Giga Drain!" Ariana shouted.

"CHAAABB!" he shouted rushing forward with emerald green fangs and bit down into her and with a red energy running out of her and into Arbok suddenly went flying into the ground.

"NO DEWA" Rosa cried as Dewa growled trying to get back up.

"I've never seen an Arbok use Mega Drain before…" Gary muttered.

"My Arbok's special." She replied, "And I'm not just referring to it's golden scales."

"Don't brag till you've won the fight Umbreon use Psychic!" Gary commanded.

The ring between Umbreon's eyes lit up a bright blue and a large beam of light sprung forth and hit Arbok knocking him into the wall.

"Ice beam go!" Rosa shouted.

Dewa jumped up and launched the attack knocking Arbok into a corner.

"Use Dragon tail!" Ariana shouted.

Arbok growled and with his tail coated in teal green scales he whacked both of them Dewa was sent into the wall hard as Umbreon skid the ground managing to right itself.

"Use Foul play, Umbreon!" Gary shouted,

Umbreon growled his body glowing in a black aura as he rushed slamming hard into Arbok the aura then hit Arbok and made him scream as it struck him hard.

"Hydro cannon!" Rosa shouted.

"DEWWW OTT!" she shouted unleashing the orb of water that exploded on Arbok it looked like nothing was happening but suddenly Arbok came out if the mist with Mega Drain and managed to bite down on Umbreon taking away a lot of his energy.

"Come on Tai wake up!" Hugh stated shaking him as Tai continued to struggle, Rio getting fed up launched an aura sphere at him Tai let out a yelp it seemed to work he shook his head out.

"What happened? What's going on?" Tai asked.

"Shame," Ariana huffed. "He might have been useful to us at long last," That made Tai take notice of her presence and snarl.

"I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it!" Tai barked.

Ariana's eyes narrowed, "you're a stubborn little brat aren't you?" She then smirked, "But at least I know where the destructive wings are, Arbok Dragon Tail!"

"CAR!" it shouted swinging its tail and hitting Tai in the gut sending him into the wall, the boy dropped the locked after losing his grip Ariana smirked stepping on a part of the pendant as she picked up the feathers which were mostly a blood red with black vein like stripes and a grey colored smoky tip on top.

"We've got what we need lets go." She commanded.

"Right!" they shouted as they all left.

"Tai are you okay?!" Rosa asked as she and Gary helped him up.

"The feathers," Tai cried not caring about the pain in his ribs.

"Hold on you might be hurt!" Hugh cried.

"I'm fine we can't let them use the feathers." Tai shouted rushing deeper into the quickly saw them further down the path, "Stop!"

"He's so persistent," Ariana muttered rolling her eyes. "Arbok Gunk shot." Arbok let out a blech sending the sludge causing a smoke screen, when it cleared the group found them gone.

"Now what do we do!?" Tai cried.

Gary looked over the Hieroglyphics hoping there were some familiar for him to read but none of them were this was an entirely new language so that went nowhere however he remembered something that Tai said.

"Hey Tai you said that this place looked like a Pyramid right?" Gary asked.

"Yeah or the base of one," Tai replied.

"Well, maybe it's more intact than you thought but it's upside down and we want to go down." Gary replied.

"Sounds strange but I heard that the ruins that went deep underground in Kalos were meant to imprison Demons." Hugh replied. "And since that's what this place seems to do the obvious choice is to go down."

"Okay then but shouldn't we hurry?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Tai said rushing down trying to find a way down however he eventually he found three branching paths, "crap…where are we supposed to do?!"

However he suddenly felt a rush of aura he then found himself turning down corridor after corridor rushing down stair case after stair case.

"Tai slow down!" Rosa cried as they continued onward.

**YX YX YX**

"Excadrill use Drill run!" shouted a grunt, throwing a Pokeball.

"EXCAA DRIIILLLL!" he shouted rushing through a wall which reveals the statue of a large bird like Pokemon specifically the one upstairs in chains. "The alter upstairs would've unleashed it right away but this one will only point the way to it's resting place." She smiled and placed the feathers down causing a red glow. As the group arrived they felt a shaking in the earth.

"What have you done?!" Tai cried.

"We've set forth Team Rocket's future into motion." Ariana replied with a grim smile.

Arbok threateningly made it's way towards them but Tai wasn't deterred.

"Go Geon!" Tai shouted.

POP!" "Viivvviiii!" he shouted glaring at Arbok.

"A Shiny Vibrava that will eventually become a Flygon you sure know how to pick them maybe we should take your Pokemon while we're here they're too good for you after all."

Rio barked in anger at this as Tai snarled. "I'm not letting you touch them, Geon use steel wing!"

"VIIIII!" He shouted rushing forward.

"Arbok use Gunk shot!" Ariana shouted.

Geon tried to dodge it but Arbok was too fast but the hit wasn't enough to knock him down on Tai's command he rushed with Steel wing again crashing into Arbok.

However Arbok was quick to counter with Dragon tail knocking poor Geon into the ground.

"Hyper Beam!" Tai shouted.

"BRAVA!" he shouted unleashing the attack hitting Arbok and sending him into the wall with a cry.

"Arbok Ice fang!" Ariana shouted.

"CARHHH!" he shouted icy fangs gleaming in what little light there was rushing at Geon.

"Dodge don't let it bite you!" Tai shouted.

Geon desperately dodged, barely managing to weave away but suddenly Arbok disappeared leaving them stunned. "Where'd it go?!" Tai asked desperately trying to search for it.

"You haven't learned to sense aura yourself well too bad." Ariana mocked as Arbok suddenly appeared from above them and latched it's ice fang on Geon exploding in a burst of cold ice Geon hit the ground hard.

"No Geon!" Tai cried.

"Viiiiii." He growled trying to get up glaring at Arbok who picked him up looking hungrily at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Tai shouted.

"This Vibrava didn't last a minute against my dear Arbok, it really has no purpose in this world." she sneered.

"No Geon!" Tai shouted rushing forward and tackling, Arbok who whacked him with Dragon Tail once Geon was free Tai held him tightly but then the area around them started glowing a bright red as the symbols on the wall lit up

Tai suddenly went into a trance again, "oh no Tai!" Rosa cried grabbing him and shaking him but it wasn't working.

**YX YX YX**

He suddenly found himself in a dark area, "what's going on?!" Tai asked he suddenly saw his own aura turning red and surging out into the Darkness around him condensing it into thing veins as a large red bird roared at him.

Tai felt himself filled with terror as the being roared at him unleashing a screech the likes of which he had never seen as he could clearly see aura from around him including his own be sucked towards it he screamed as loud as he could trying to shake the image.

"Tai!" Rosa cried he heard her voice call to him over and over and focused on it he could hear the voices of Rio and Hugh as well eventually bringing him back to reality however Team Rocket was gone.

"Where's Ariana!?" Tai asked.

"They left something about having succeeded." Gary grudgingly replied.

"And whatever they did is gonna bring this place on top of us." Hugh replied.

Geon growled and started to blast his way through the ceiling. "I don't know if digging is gonna get us out of here." Tai muttered sadly however it was clear to see that Geon wasn't giving up and with that he started to glow growing much larger with wings and tail growing in size his head changed as well eventually the light dispersed to reveal a large green dragon with orange and blue markings with large orange lenses and a large blue crest above them and a large blue stripped tail with a fan like tip decorated in orange.

"FLRRYYYY!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Flygon!" Tai cried scanning it with his Pokedex.

"**Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon and the Evolved form of Vibrava: Flygon can kick up a sandstorm by kicking it's wings. The wings themselves make a humming that sounds similar to singing giving it the nickname the spirit of the desert. The Lens on their eyes protect from sand." **

"Awesome!" Tai shouted in sheer joy.

"You won't be able to enjoy it because we're about to be flattened into paste." Rosa piped.

"Not awesome!" Tai yelped.

Gary growled but found some Hieroglyphics he did know and quickly read them over. "Tai there's an Alter at the top of the ruins if you can get there and use your aura you'll be able to stabilize the building."

"But what about you guys?!" Tai cried.

"We'll be fine if you hurry Geon can take you!" Hugh stated. "I've got Salamence we can try to escape on him."

Tai looked worriedly at them, but he nodded determined to stop the place from potentially crushing him problem though was that Geon would be faster with just him having decided to recall Rio into his Pokeball to ensure his safety he got on his new Flygon. "You ready buddy?"

Geon happily nodded and took off flying Tai let out a yelp at the new experience but he quickly found himself accustomed as Geon wove in and out of the falling rocks. When one suddenly too big to dodge appeared Geon flapped his wings violently as he flew creating a large burst of sound that shattered the rock. "Whoa what was that?!" Tai asked as they flew.

Eventually they made it out and Tai had Geon land on the route as Gary had said another Alter Tai quickly ran up to it and placed his hands on it he groaned trying to focus desperately wanting to save them fear was giving way as something Ariana said came to mind for him about not being able to sense aura he had used it before but certainly not when he wanted.

"_Please I have to save them just please let me do this." _he begged his hands barely started to light up but Geon could suddenly feel the shaking getting worse he screeched at Tai to hurry Tai begged himself trying to move his aura forward fortunately he suddenly could feel a warm feeling that made him open his eyes and see the alter glowing blue.

Eventually he felt the shaking come to a close as Salamence exited the cave. Tai sighed and sat down as he did Rio released himself out of his Pokeball and hugged Tai who sighed again in relief and smiled.

**YX YX YX**

"I need to decipher the symbols here and what this place is, but I wonder why the instructions to stop this place from breaking down were in Symbols I already knew…." Gary wondered.

"Its possible the Symbols you wrote down are in a special or different language and that one is shared." Hugh replied.

"I'll have to look into that." Gary hummed.

Tai thought things over for a minute, "Do me a favor keep me posted will you I have a Holocaster if you have one we can trade numbers and keep in touch, I need to know what Team Rocket is planning and stop them I saw something…." He replied thinking of the monster he saw. "Something terrible and they're after it…"

Rosa and Hugh looked at Tai worriedly as did Rio and Geon Gary nodded after a few moments of silence. "I'll keep you posted."

Tai looked up and smiled silently thanking him as they traded, "I'm gonna try to find out what that thing was." He replied.

"What did you see?" Rosa asked.

"That's just it….I have, no idea but whatever it is…it's not good…." Tai replied.

**YX YX YX**

Cassidy and Butch now having Tai's trail again ran some scans of his aura, and as Cassidy read the waves she noticed something weird and rose and eye brow to it impulsively dialing a number.

"Hey it's me There's something up with Aura 001's aura it's like….something's synced up with it." Cassidy replied.

"What?" Arianna asked looking at the data she compared some of her own and smiled. "Well things just got more interesting."

* * *

**Arbok learns the following this way  
Gunk Shot LV 63  
Dragon Tail** **TM 82  
Ice Fang- Relearn  
Giga Drain ORAS Move tutor**

**Umbreon learns the following this way  
Shadow Ball TM 30  
Psychic TM 29  
Flash TM 70  
Foul Play ORAS Tutor**

**Dewott learns Night Slash as an Egg move and Ice beam via TM 13**

_**I hoped you guys liked this chapter and This is my Easter Gift to you!  
**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	23. Bonds of Power

_**Yeah BW has been Deleted because I want to reboot it moving on! Please don't leave me and or hate me Also I have a Poll trying to figure out which is the more used Fanfiction trope if you haven't voted go do that**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Bonds of Power**_

Tai was quietly humming to himself when a strong melody suddenly hit the air. He looked around and he and Rio suddenly saw what looked like Link on a shiny Rapidash rushing towards a Mountain of smoke.

"_A Dark time is approaching….." _images flashed showing a Drawbridge lowering in pouring rain a Princess turning to see a young boy in green and a women with white hair and makeup dressed like a Shekiah, smiling on a purple platform.

"_Please protect the Princess in my stead….." _

More images flashed showing a Rapidash with her and the Princess escaping into the night. Followed by Phantom Ganon or what Tai assumed was him, followed by the boy going through various temples and screaming as he almost fell off the side of a cliff.

"_Will he save all of Hyrule? Or Die trying?" _the screen asked.

"Hyrule?" Tai asked jaw dropping as Rio started jumping up and down pointing at the screen tail wagging, they were making Tai's favorite book into a movie. The melody had become a powerful sounding chorus that showed off several fight scenes. There was a powerful roar from a large Emboar like beast before a black screen showed a sword and a shield in big red letters with some other text. "_The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time! Coming November 23rd __2002." _

Tai's jaw which had dropped instantly retracted back to the upper half as it broke into a giddy grin he couldn't help as an uncharacteristically high pitch squeal came from him and hit the air. "YEAAAAAAAAYYYY!" he covered his mouth embarrassed at what he did and walked off casually.

"A Legend of Zelda movie, how awesome is that!" he asked Rio who barked in agreement.

They walked along the street they suddenly saw Rosa who was fixated on a screen, up on it was an Interview of a woman with light silvery brown hair in a white Dress with wing like attachments at the back the bottom of the coat spread out as well almost like a wing. She had white shorts and a scarf and a pendant that reminded him of Alain's Mega Ring. But he had seen the women just before. "She was a movie trailer I think she's playing Impa…" Tai muttered catching Rosa's attention.

"huh? Oh Tai when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now." He replied.

"I see," Rosa replied, "wait did you say you saw her in a trailer?"

"Yeah they're turning my favorite book into a movie how awesome is that!?" Tai asked starts in his eyes shining brightly.

Rosa began looking up Dianthia's Profile in a small purple electronic guide book similar to what Serena had. "It's nice that you're excited but I want you to keep in mind it may not turn out as well as the book."

"Why not?" Tai asked.

"Well there's a lot to fit in and sometimes visions get a little mixed up." Rosa replied with a bit of a sweat-drop.

"Really?!" Tai asked before groaning, "Now I'm depressed." He muttered hanging his head with a pouty tone.

"If anything Dianthia will give it her all, she's playing Impa in the upcoming Zelda movie." Rosa replied but gasped when she saw something else. "She's also having a battle today."

"She's a trainer?" Tai asked.

**YX YX YX**

They headed to the Stadium looking around Tai saw the match up Dianthia vs. Magnus the last year's Tournament champion. "He must have won the league last year." Tai noted. Rosa nodded in agreement. "But….shouldn't he have fought her by now or something maybe replace her?"Tai asked.

"It says the Tournament champion. That means he won the league but not the championship. To be the Regional Champion you have to defeat the Elite Four and the current champion in the Champion league each region has one and only the strongest trainers get a chance to face them but even stronger trainers come out on top." Tai explained. "That's what Ash told me anyway."

"I see." Rosa explained. "Why don't we go watch exhibition battles are free to the public lets go find a seat."

"Sure I wanna see what Pokemon Diantha has." Tai replied.

"Raf!" Rio barked in agreement as they headed for the stands however on their way there they heard something.

"Dianthia's on the other side of that door!" squealed a voice.

"That sounded like Serena!" Tai stated as they passed a door Tai opened it up surprising everyone as he and Rosa walked in. They could see Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Professor Sycamore. "Hey I didn't know you guys were here what are you waiting for."

"Dianthia's behind that door getting her makeup done!" Bonnie stated.

"Dey nene!" Dedenne excitedly added.

"Oh yeah! The Lady who's playing Impa." Tai stated.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, Legend of Zelda: Flute of Time, I think." Serena muttered, "but she done lots of other roles too."

"Like…." Tai muttered. Deflated at the prospect of two count them two people not knowing who Dianthia was Serena suddenly huffed and let her chin rest on the table.

"Serena?" Ash asked.

"I just died a little inside." She mumbled.

Tai huffed and looked over at Rosa who sighed, as much as it hurt she had to remember that Tai wouldn't know who Dianthia is.

The door opened to reveal Dianthia immediately Rosa squealed as loudly as she could making Tai cringe he covered his ears. "Is something wrong?" Dianthia asked.

"No, she's just happy to see you." Tai replied having uncovered his ears.

"Oh a fan I see, would you like an Autograph?" Dianthia asked Rosa gasped and nodded vigorously quickly finding something she was willing to send home tonight.

"So Professor what are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Dianthia about her Gardevior's ability to mega evolve." Sycamore replied.

Dianthia had just heard that when she finished singing a small mug Rosa had recently bought. "Oh?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could leave the Keystone with me for a while." Sycamore replied.

Dianthia held a small gold pendant that was hanging around her neck Ash and Tai looked right at it as far as Tai could tell it was exactly like the one Alain had, "Keystone?" Ash asked as Tai's thoughts drifted back to his meeting with Alain.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. This Keystone symbolizes the bond I share with Gardevior but if there's anything else I can help you with, I'd be more than happy too." Dianthia replied.

"I understand but, please." Sycamore added.

Dianthia smiled. "How about this the next time I'm in Lumiose City-"

"Not gonna happen!" shouted shrill voice they turned to see a women with dark teal hair tied up behind her while wearing a dress suit and skirt with Glasses. "Dianthia's schedule is completely booked. We won't be visiting Lumiose city anytime soon."

"You're expression is as cute as ever, when you get angry you know…" Sycamore said in a silky tone but this was met with a book in the face he groaned at the slight pain but smiled. "Maybe we can figure something out over Dinner?"

"Not a chance." She replied curtly as she walked towards the Kalos Champion.

"The match is about to begin are you ready Dianthia?" she asked.

"Yes, you're all welcome to sit and watch the Exhibition match if you'd like." Dianthia replied.

"Awesome!" Tai stated with a big grin.

**YX YX YX**

"_And now for Today's exhibition match, please welcome our trainers. Here's last year's champion Magnus_! _He'll be facing off against the Elegent Kalos Region champion Dianthia!" _ Stated the announcer as she appeared the crowd cheering. Magnus was a tall man with teal hair and blue eyes wearing an orange Jacket.

Soon Dianthia was standing in the right side of the field with Magnus on the left. "Hey Professor what was that Keystone you guys were talking about earlier for?" Ash asked.

"You see a Keystone is vital for Pokemon to Mega Evolve." Sycamore replied.

"How so?" Ash asked.

"The stone the trainer holds is called a Keystone and the stone the Pokemon holds is called a mega stone." Sycamore replied.

"I see," Ash muttered. "That's what she meant when she said the Keystone was a symbol of their bond."

"Alright Gardevior let's give the fans a show they'll never forget!" she shouted throwing her Pokeball and out popped a tall elegant looking Pokemon with green curving hair, a green torso and a red horn sticking out of its chest. It had large salmon colored eyes and looked as though it was wearing a Dress. It was also wearing a small sun shaped pendant with a strange stone in the middle.

"She has a Gardevior!" Ash muttered.

"Pikaaa." Pikachu muttered in awe as Tai pulled out his Pokedex to scan it.

"**Gardevior The** **Embrace Pokemon and one evolved form of Kirlia: Gardevior will use its Psychic powers to protect its trainer creating Black holes and seeing into the future to do so. Only female Kirlia can evolve into Gardevior." **

From up above them Team Rocket in disguise were listening in to the group. "It looks like Dianthia's Gardevior has the ability to mega evolve." James noted.

"Dianthia's a Great actress but she'll have met her match with me." Jesse boasted.

"How could I forget." James replied simply.

"Gardevior is the perfect Pokémon for the greatest of actresses and I will make her mine mark my words!" Jesse declared.

"Consider them marked. But the Boss would love a mega evolving Pokemon." James replied.

"Now Absol let's go!" he shouted throwing his Pokeball revealing an Absol.

"Gardevior vs Absol…" Serena muttered getting out her Pokedex.

"**Absol the Disaster Pokemon: It can detect Disasters with the horns on it's head and tries to warn people it is often seen as a symbol of doom." **

"Dark Types have the advantage over psychic types." Tai noted.

"Yeah so Mangus has the advantage here…." Rosa added.

"Not quite." Sycamore told them. "It's true that Dark types have an advantage over Psychic types. But Fairy types are strong against Dark type Pokemon. And Gardevior is part Fairy type."

"It is?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"_Alright Battle begin,"_ Shouted the announcer.

**Dianthia VS Magnus**

"You may have the first move Magnus." Dianthia politely said.

"Thank you! Absol use Bite!" shouted Magnus.

Absol let out a growl and with a pair of now sharper glowing fangs he rushed towards Gardevior, Dianthia merely gave Gardevior a look and as if almost telepathically Gardevior instantly dodged the attack. One minute it was there and the next it wasn't.

"It's gone!" Magnus cried as Gardevior reappeared. "Absol quick behind you!" he shouted getting Absol's attention. "Hurry use Quick attack!" he shouted.

Absol in a blur of light ran at Gardevior Dianthia nodded and Gardevior in the same phantom like matter dodged the attack over and over as Absol darted around the field.

"They're perfectly insync." Clemont pointed out. "It they're communicating just by eye contact!"

"That's a thing!?" Tai yelped in surprise.

"Wow!" Ash muttered in amazement.

"pika pika…" Pikachu muttered.

"I'd have to say it's their strong bond that allows them to successfully accomplish that." Sycamore deduced.

"Use Psycho cut!" Magnus commanded.

Absol's horn lit up in a bright purple light and unleashed a powerful blade of energy however this time Dianthia went on the offensive. "Use Shadow ball!" she commanded.

"Garrdevior!" she shouted unleashing the attack which burst through the Psycho cut and hit Absol directly at such a speed it didn't have time to dodge when the impact smoke quickly cleared.

"Absol's taking heavy damage!" Rosa muttered.

"Yeah, despite, the type disadvantage too!" Tai added.

"Alright then use Perish song!" Magnus commanded. Absol let out an earsplitting shriek that churned Tai and Rio's insides Red sinister sound waves were filling the field.

Dianthia wasn't worried in the slightest she merely snapped her fingers. "Checkmate use Moon Blast!"

Gardevior charged up some energy similar to moon force that blasted towards Absol hitting him and knocking him out instantly.

"_Absol is unable to battle Gardevior wins the victory goes to Dianthia_!" shouted the Announcer.

Cheers broke out in the stadium as everyone stared in awe. "Dianthia's strong!"

"Gardevior didn't even Mega evolve!" Tai added. "And they still won!"

"Incredible." Serena and Clemont added.

Dianthia was now shaking hands with Magnus who had recalled Absol as Ash grinned. "I want to battle Dianthia!"

"Good idea if she excepts it'll be good for my research." Sycamore replied. The group left their seats and headed towards her dressing room. But not only was there a large crowd there was also a guard.

"I'm sorry but Dianthia's shooting a movie so she's already left the Stadium," said the Guard looking a little nervous.

"She's already gone?" Ash muttered a little disappointed Tai heard him let out a slight groan.

"That's too bad…" Serena added.

"Awww." Rosa moaned.

"Movie stars sure are busy…" Bonnie said with Tai nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Clemont asked.

Serena pulled out her travel book and looked up a bakery and smiled. "Let's go to Brackish town! It says they make the best Chocolate cake anywhere!"

"I wanna try some!" Bonnie stated.

"Let's do it!" added Tai.

"Sounds great!" Ash agreed.

"Would you like to come professor?" Clemont asked.

"Sure do but first I have to send the footage to the research lab I'll meet you there!" Sycamore replied.

**YX YX YX **

The group headed into town however when they got to the bakery they could see a large line of people trying to get in and out. "Oh no not again!" Serena growled.

"It seems like there's a big crowd everywhere we go." Clemont noted.

"We'll they're not gonna stop me!" Serena shouted.

"Me neither!" Rosa and Bonnie shouted together as they marched in there leaving the boys to sit waiting at the table Tai was rereading his book a bit before they finally returned.

"We did it!" Rosa shouted in triumph.

"We managed to get the last piece." Serena said as she placed it down.

"Looks great!" Ash said reaching for it only for Serena to slap his hand. "Ouch what was that for!"

"This piece is for all of us!" She replied sternly.

"Just that one little piece!?" Tai asked.

"Aww man!" Ash groaned.

"I guess that's my cue! The Future is now thanks to Science! Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont smirked as he pulled out a small device with a small ball and needle. But in the ball which was colored like a Pokeball there were slits as if something like a blade would come out. "I thought we'd encounter a situation like this I call it the precisely-even-cutomatic!"

"Big name…" Tai muttered.

"As the name suggests it eliminates imperfection by eyeballing a cut, making equal slices with zero point one precision." Clemont explained.

"We've only got one piece so it has to be right!" Ash replied.

"Alright here we go!" Clemont replied, about to lower it in when….

"You're sold out?!" said a voice that made everyone turn.

There was, a woman, in dark clothing sunglasses and a large hat who hung her head. "Oh how disappointing! To think I came all this way for a piece of that award winning cake…now what do I do?"

"It's more popular than I thought…" Serena muttered.

"Hey Ma'am," Ash called. "If you're okay with a bite we'll be happy to share ours with you!" Ash offered.

"You will thank you!" she said coming over but she stopped to get a good look at them. "Haven't we met before?"

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

She lowered her sunglasses. "It's me Dianthia!"

"DIANTHIA!?" everyone yelped in shock.

"Raiii/Pikaa/Denene?!" the Pokemon trilled in shock she quickly shushed them and smiled.

Once the shock had worn off Clemont dipped the drill of his device into the came and instantly it was lazer cut into seven pieces.

"Alright!" Bonnie cheered.

"Science is amazing!" Ash stated in awe, Tai was just staring in awe of the cake.

Everyone instantly ate their share and the best chocolately taste ever hit their tongues it was so sweet that everyone burst out it's praises. "SOOOO GOOOD!" everyone cheered.

"That was the best chocolate cake I ever had!" Ash said happily.

"Yeah it was!" Tai added.

"Indeed the sweetness blends the bitterness and acidity together perfectly!" Dianthia added in a way that reminded Tai of Cilan, "an excellent cake indeed!"

"You sure know your cake!" Serena said in awe.

"I just adore deserts." She replied.

"Me too!" Serena said.

"So do I!" Bonnie added, Denene adding on in agreement.

"Whenever I visit a town for work, I always look forward to sampling their most popular deserts. Whether, I'm busy or not," Dianthia replied.

"Champion and a Movie star juggling two jobs must be very difficult." Clemont said.

"I love both professions very much, so it's not work to me at all!" Dianthia replied.

"You're so awesome!" Serena said.

"Totally." Rosa added both starry eyed.

"You're a keeper!" Bonnie suddenly said jumping towards her and getting down on her knee. "Please take care of my brother!"

"Take care of him?" Dianthia asked confused.

"Uhhh I don't think Clemont needs a baby sitter he's too old; Unless you mean ZAH!?" Tai yelped.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT BONNIE!" Clemont groaned in embarrassment.

"Clemont's a bit shy and klutzy so I thought a dependable woman like you should marry him." Bonnie replied.

There was a silence before Dianthia broke it. "Marry your brother?"

Clemont quickly grabbed her. "Uhh no It's just a joke!" he said quickly."

"No it's not!" Bonnie whined.

"_Isn't Dianthia a little older then Clemont?" _Tai asked but he suddenly noticed Rosa giving him a look. "_And Rosa reads minds apparently." _

"Dianthia, I was wondering if I could have a battle with you." Ash asked.

"Ash, you know she doesn't get much time to herself so why are you pestering her this way?" Serena scolded.

"I know but….My Dream is to be a Pokemon master and to do that I have to battle the strongest opponents I can find and you're the Champion of the Kalos region so please…." Ash begged.

Dianthia thought for a minute staring into his eyes which had pure determination and smiled. "Alright. I usually turn down unofficial battle requests but you shared your chocolate cake with me. So just this once." Ash and Pikachu loudly cheered happily.

"Awesome I can't wait to see you two go head to head!" Tai cheered excitedly.

"A Battle against the champion eh?" asked a voice they instantly recognized and turned to see Sycamore coming towards them.

"Professor Sycamore!" Serena called out as he put his hands on his hips.

"If you don't mind; I'd like to come watch it." he requested.

**YX YX YX **

The group had found a nice clearing for the battle with plenty of room for movement Sycamore readied his camera. "You're going to use Pikachu correct?" Dianthia asked.

"Yup." Ash replied.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu vigorously added.

"Now let's see if we'll get a Mega Evolution this time." Sycamore said hopefully.

"Battle, begin!" Clemont declared.

**Dianthia VS Ash!**

"You may have the first move Ash." Dianthia offered.

"Go Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu leapt into the air his tail glowing Dianthia nodded and instantly Gardevior dodged the super effective move. "Follow up with Quick attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu quickly ran towards Gardevior after hitting the ground. However Dianthia after nodding again silently commanded Gardevior to dodge.

"It's Absol all over again!" Tai muttered as all of Pikachu's moves missed completely.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted. Pikachu quickly ran at her charged up by the attack. However Gardevior was quicker and the move landed where it once stood. "Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted the electricity crackling as it broke apart the ground trying to get to Gardevior however on Dianthia's once again Silent command Gardevior was dodging it everytime.

"Not even Thunderbolt could get a hit!" Ash muttered in surprise Pikachu had a shocked face on him as well once he landed back on the ground.

"Gardevior is really fast!" Serena muttered.

"Checkmate, use Shadow ball!" Dianthia commanded.

Gardevior charged up the attack and launched it too fast for Pikachu to dodge sending him flying with a scream. "PIKACHU!" Ash cried rushing after him catching him quickly however it caused him to be sent into a tree banging his head.

"ASH!" Tai and Serena cried as Ash groaned.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said in worry.

"I'm alright owww, Pikachu are you okay?"

"Pikachu!" he said happily.

Dianthia looked in awe, "Ash really cares about his Pokemon I've never seen passion like that before…."

Just as things were starting to calm down a small block appeared out of nowhere and let out an electric net that caused a transparent box to form around Gardevior.

"Ahh!" Everyone cried.

"Don't tell me!" Tai growled.

"Well we're telling you as an answer to your twerpish question." Jessie stated, with an R forming behind her in pink.

"So no point whining about it, till tomorrow," added James with a blue R.

"Breaking the boundaries beyond life and death," Said Jessie as she grasped at the air.

"An Evil that cannot be seen nor stopped," Stated James as he threw a Rose.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" Said Jesse as she turned back to back with James

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world." Added James as he spun into view.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

They both stated as they stood side by side, "Meowth that's right!" he stated landing on their shoulders.

"For you see your time is nigh!" Stated Jessie as Meowth jumped down as they formed a pose.

"for we are!" James said.

"Team Rocket!" Meowth finished.

"Wobbuffet!" he added. The cage was lifted to attach itself to the basket of Team Rocket's balloon which had changed quite a bit from Orre to a more mechanical and tech savy one with a couple of boosters on the side but that didn't matter now.

"Not you guys again!" Ash growled.

"Can't you just give up!?" Tai added.

"Who are they?" Dianthia asked.

"They're a bunch of thieves who steal other people's Pokemon!" Serena replied.

"How despicable," Dianthia snarled.

"Ohh you're too kind!" James happily replied. "We'll remember that as words of honor."

"It's always nice to get kind words from fans." Jesse added.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Rosa yelled.

"Maybe not to a twerp," Jesse curtly replied. "But it always warms a villain's to be seen as scum!"

"Gardevior, quick use Shadow ball," Dianthia commanded.

Gardevior nodded and launched the attack but it was merely absorbed.

"Nice try." James replied.

"Our super cage blocks out any and all attacks it's impervious in and out!" Meowth explained with a sneer.

Jesse threw another box that caused a smoke screen everyone coughed as they made their escape. "Geon cough blow the smoke away!" Tai shouted throwing his Pokeball from the light with a roar Geon batted his wings quickly getting rid of the smoke. ""Nice work, Geon."

"Team Rocket's gone!" Serena cried.

"I've got this! Geon, go find Team Rocket." Tai stated.

Geon nodded and turned to go but Dianthia called out. "Wait! I'll take us right to them."

Tai blinked in surprise as Geon landed beside him. "Geon evolved…" Ash muttered.

"Pikachu.." Pikachu added in surprise.

"Dianthia you know where they went?" Sycamore asked.

"Yes…." Dianthia replied simply. The group headed off Geon flying above them as they ran.

"Hurry Clemont!" Bonnie called.

"I'm trying!" Clemont protested.

"How do you know you can do this?" Rosa asked.

"It happened when I was shooting a movie in the Lapidarian Highlands." Dianthia explained.

"Wow that's one of the last unexplored regions in the world." Sycamore replied in surprise.

"Yes a thick fog rolled in and I had gotten separated from the crew." Dianthia explained thinking back on it.

_Dianthia looked around looking very nervous however all of a sudden her Mega stone lit up brightly she looked at it but suddenly saw a blue light coming towards her she went towards it and to her joy she saw her partner. "Gardevior!" she said rushing forward as the two hugged._

"_Dianthia!" shouted her manager as they rushed towards her._

"Later my Manager Kathylee told me that Gardevior appeared from it's Pokeball on her own. It then guided everyone to exactly where I had gotten lost."

"Hmm I wonder could the stones have been responsible for that, I wonder?" Sycamore asked.

"Maybe but I think it has more to do with your hearts they were calling out to each other and stones reacted to that!" Ash suggested.

"Did you say it was our hearts?" Dianthia asked.

"Yeah, Ash might be right." Clemont replied.

Dianthia nodded but suddenly turned her head back towards the direction she was running. "What is it?" Serena asked.

"Gardevior is up ahead!" Dianthia replied as they ran to a cliff from there they could see the large Meowth balloon.

"There they are!" Ash growled.

**YX YX YX **

"Excellent we've got a mega evolving Gardevior." Jesse sneered as the three stared up at Gardevior.

"Once we give it to the boss he'll have a mega Arsenal!" James added.

"Promotions expense accounts, the works!" Meowth finished as the three started laughing as the group watched them from the bushes.

"There they are!" Ash growled.

"Let's get them!" Tai added.

"Leave this to me." Dianthia suddenly said.

"Huh?!" they both asked Dianthia smiled but put on a stern face as she approached the Rockets.

"Alright you listen I want my Gardevior back!" she growled.

"WHAT?!" Meowth stated as they turned around surprised.

"How'd she find us?!" James squawked.

"Like that matters." Jesse replied dismissively.

"We'll see about that." Dianthia replied looking up at Gardevior. "Alright Gardevior let's show them the power of our bond!"

"Garde!" she nodded in response.

Dianthia held onto her stone which started to glow brightly Gardevior's stone lit up brightly as well, as the two lights connected with each other to Team Rocket's fear.

"Look at that light!" Ash muttered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Clemont asked.

"Yes this is when a Pokemon Mega Evolves!" Sycamore stated.

"**_Gardevior MEGA EVOLVE!_" **Dianthia shouted Gardevior let out a cry it's hands got bigger as did it's head the crest in it's body got bigger faning out a little. The Dress got bigger as well, when it was finished it let out a cry it now appeared to have more hair styled to curve around it's head which grew a few horns to look like a headdress. The hands seemed to have gloves on them and the Dress was large like a wedding Dress.

"Awesome!" Ash and cheered.

"That was Mega Evolution." Sycamore stated.

"It's just as awesome as last time!" Tai gleefully added.

"Gorgeous!" Serena and Rosa said together.

"It's amazing!" Clemont stated.

"And so cute!" Bonnie added.

"Uhhh Meowth…." Jesse asked nervously. "It still can't get out right…."

"Yeah….don't worry….It shouldn't…." he replied adding the last part under his breath.

"Rapid fire Shadow ball." Dianthia commanded. Gardevior charged up the attack and many shadow balls hit the cage over and over until it finally broke open making Team Rocket scream in surprise.

"That cage is toast!" Meowth cried.

"That power is incredible!" James added.

"Check mate," Dianthia said as Gardevior appeared beside her. "Alright Gardevior finish this with Moon Blast."

"GARRRDEEE-" she cried as she began charging up the attack.

"Meowth get us out of here!" Jesse squealed as the balloon started to fly away with them desperately trying to get out of range.

"I'm working on it!" Protested.

"Well work harder!" Jesse spat.

"VIOR!" she shouted launching the attack which instantly destroyed the balloon.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted disappearing into the sky.

"That was amazing Dianthia!" Tai stated as they ran up to her.

"Thank you." She replied.

Gardevior sounded out a thank you as well as she changed back. "Huh it changed back." Bonnie noted as they stared in awe but this didn't surprise Tai.

"Right the thing about Mega Evolution is that unlike regular evolution it's not permanent." Sycamore explained.

"_Just like with Alain and his Charizard…" _Tai replied thinking back on them.

A wind suddenly started to whip around making their hair whip around except for Dianthia's as it was tied completely down it was a Helicopter right above them.

"That's what I call perfect timing." Dianthia said with a smile.

"Dianthia!" called Kathylee from helicopter with a smile. "

**YX YX YX **

"Ash I'm sorry we didn't get to finish our battle but it was fun." Dianthia said.

"I thought so too." Ash replied happily.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

"We'll we ever see you again?" Serena asked.

"I want to talk to you more." Bonnie said sadly.

"Me too," Rosa added.

"You shouldn't bother her like that." Clemont whispered to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry but I have a Movie shoot to get back too." Dianthia told them regretfully.

"I want to thank you for showing me the bond you and Gardevior share." Sycamore said gratefully.

"I'm glad I was able to help." Dianthia replied as she sat in the Helicopter.

"Dianthia wait, I'm traveling around the region to enter to the Kalos league when I win think we can battle again?" Ash asked.

Dianthia nodded. "That'll be difficult but you've got a lot a spirit. Yes I look forward to it!" she said happily and with that the door shut and took off Dianthia waved back to them as it flew into the sunset.

* * *

**Gardevior learns the following this way**

**Moon Blast- Via Heart scale or level 85 62 in ORAS  
Shadow Ball- TM 30  
**

**Absol learns the following this way**

Bite-Level 20 in XY and 16 in ORAS  
Perish song- Via Heart scale, or Level 65 57 in ORAS  
quick attack- Quick attack level 9 in XY via Heart scale in ORAS  
Psycho Cut-Level 47 XY 37 in ORAS

* * *

_**Okay so I apologize again for TOEF but I have a feeling the Reboot will be better heck it'll still be separate from the Aura brother's series though. As for this chapter taking forever to get out yeah sorry, I got a new job three weeks ago on Friday so I've been having to adjust yeah I've been trying to get back into the swing of things**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	24. An imitation mystery

_**So we're getting close to our first arc I can't wait! It's one of my favorites of the XYZ series the Korrina arc**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**XXIV-**_**An imitation Mystery!**_

Tai could see the next town over the horizon. "Almost there, I just talked to Ash. They had a run in with Team Rocket…._again. _Nothing they couldn't handle though Especially since Clemont had a device that absorbed Inkay and Pumpkaboo's moves."

Rio gave him a look, Tai could almost hear him ask if that was cheating.

"Hey they never play fair with us. So I don't see why we should. Anyway we're gonna meet up in the next town. From they're we'll travel together to Shalor City. Won't that be fun?"

"RiioooO!" he happily replied.

"Shalor City also has a gym so Bonus!" Tai stated grinning madly as he made his way into the town easy enough. "I Wonder if we beat them here…" Tai muttered as he looked around.

He saw a trainer carrying an injured Pansear. "Hey does your Pokémon need help!?" Tai said rushing over.

"Yeah please!" the trainer replied. It was a boy with a newsboy cap and a t-shirt a little older then him. Tai feed his Pansear, the revive and sprayed a particularly bad area with a super Potion he had one him.

"Thanks." Said the boy in sheer relief as Pansear jumped up.

"Sear Pan sear!" he happily replied.

"No problem, I'd still have Nurse Joy check him out but hey at least now he doesn't look like he's been through a train wreck." Tai happily replied but suddenly registered the trainer looking closely at him.

"You look familiar by any chance are you related to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town?" the boy asked.

"He's my older brother." Tai replied.

"Well your brother is a thug!" the boy suddenly snapped.

"Excuse me?!" Tai growled trying to keep his temper low.

"He beat Pansear in a battle even when I said no! And he wouldn't relent when he was clearly beat." The boy snapped.

"That's not my brother at all!" Tai argued.

"Spiky hair red baseball cap blue jacket and jeans brown eyes kind of looks like you?" he asked.

"Yeah so…How do you know it wasn't someone in disguise?!" Tai snarled.

"Because he said that he was 'Ash Ketchum' from Pallet town!" The boy replied matter of factly.

"And I can say I'm a water type Pokemon doesn't make it true!" Tai replied snippily.

"Whatever, thanks for your help but I don't have time to argue." The boy replied taking Pansear and walking off.

"Whatever to you too," Tai muttered to himself. "Who's impersonating Ash though….Well when I find who it is their name will be mud!"

"Stop thieves!" the man shouted coming from another Direction. "Crap I lost them!" he groaned.

"What happened?!" Tai said rushing up to him.

"Some brats ate a bunch of food from my stand and rushed off without paying shouting their names as loud as they could Serena Yvonne, Bonnie Foudre and Ash Ketchum and they shouted their hometown names too."

"WHAT?!" Tai shouted. "They'd never do that, yes I know them before you ask. But I think those were imposters why else would they shout names like that!?" Tai asked.

"I guess you've got a point…" the Chef replied scratching the back of his head. But from what I've heard those guys have been doing it all over town and now officer Jenny's involved.

"Crap! I've gotta find those guys before…." Tai stated as his mind wandered to Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie who was crying locked away in a cell forever in a tall fortress. "Which way do you think they went?!" Tai desperately asked.

"That way!" the man replied, pointing left.

"Okay, thank you!" Tai replied with a bow as he ran off heading down the street. "Come on, come on!" he muttered frantically looking around for the group even just finding the real group would help him immensely but a PA suddenly went off and….

"_Attention please would Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, Serena from Vaniville Town and Bonnie from Lumiose city please report to the Pokemon center entrance." _

"Oh no," Tai cried starting to panic he rushed around trying to find the Pokemon Center when he crashed into someone. "Owww…." Tai muttered. He looked up to see Hugh.

"Hugh! You've gotta help me! Someone's framing my brother and friends for stealing food and harassing the townspeople!"

"Wait what?!" Hugh asked extremely confused.

"I've gotta get to the Pokemon Center do you know where it is?!" Tai asked frantically.

"I just came from there follow me!" Hugh replied standing up and the two raced towards the Pokemon center when they got there however they only found Clemont.

"They already left?" Hugh asked.

"That's right." Clemont replied.

"Why aren't you more worried Bonnie could get locked up, forever!" Tai shouted.

"No they won't. Officer Jenny just wants to talk to them and they're investigating what's going on." Clemont assured.

"So, no one's being locked up or automatically assumed to be the culprit." Tai asked calming down.

"No of course not." Clemont replied.

Tai sighed in relief. "That makes me feel better but we've gotta figure out what's going on."

The phone was suddenly ringing Clemont picked it up and on screen came Ash, Serena and Bonnie.

Ash gasped, "_Tai!" _

"Yeah it's me are you guys alright?!" Tai asked.

"_We're fine but…" _Ash replied as he let Bonnie explain.

"_There's a bunch of weird bad guys dressed up like us I'm really, really mad at them! We'll tell you all more when we get back!" _Bonnie said hanging up the phone.

"I can't believe how odd that is." Clemont noted.

"Don't you think it's strange that no one was dressed up like Clemont?" Hugh asked.

"Hey you're right," Tai replied, "But why? You want to frame the whole group you have to get everyone. I could understand me, the Culprits might not know that I was supposed to meet you but you guys are together so it doesn't make sense to leave you out of the loop…unless they want you specifically." Tai replied.

"Me but what for?!" Clemont replied a little nervous.

"That's a good question…maybe the fact you build all those gadgets…." Tai replied. "But why…."

Tai thought to himself pacing around as he did however he heard the door open and quickly rushed into the hall to listen in pulling Hugh with him.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Tai told Hugh as he looked back at who was talking to Clemont.

It was a couple of scientists walked in one had brown hair in the bun while the other had hair sticking straight up like Bart Simpson but one strand was zigzag in the front his hair was an electric yellow they were both wearing safety masks for some reason. "Excuse me but are you that brilliant inventor Clemont?" the lady asked as Tai and Hugh watched from a distance.

"Uhh Brilliant might be…." Clemont said but the man cut him off.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The man replied. "We're from the Kalos institute of technology!" he replied.

"I get it now!" Hugh replied to Tai.

"Those two must have a connection with the imposters!" Tai replied.

Rio grunted an agreement, as they glared at the two.

"We're working on a device but we need your help, we've been looking for someone with the brain power necessary to finish the device." The man replied.

"And you've chosen me?" Clemont replied.

"Of couse we've heard all about your unique and wonderful inventions." The lady replied.

"Who hasn't with your knowledge of science and technology our invention will practically solve so many problems in no time!" the man added.

Clemont got a bit more nervous as the two crowded his bubble. "And your inventions bring the future to the present!" the lady added making Clemont go starry eyed and blush.

"You're embarrassing me," He humbly muttered.

"Please Clemont it would be an honor to work alongside you!" the lady said her eyes wide with excitement.

"I'll help in any way I can!" Clemont replied. He left a note for the group and gave it to Nurse Joy and the two left.

"I'm going after them to see what I can find." He told Hugh. "Can you do me a favor and try and find the imposters. If you do make them talk and maybe spread the word that if they see a group without a Clemont with them that those are imposters of a real group." Tai added.

"I'll do what I can." Hugh replied as they rushed out of the Pokemon center Tai tailed the group as they went on and on about Tech Jargon that went over his head the group was eventually out of the city and to a pair of abandoned warehouses.

"Who uses and old factory for a lab?!" Tai asked in a suspicious tone.

He snuck inside instead of listening in on Clemont's group he thought it better to search the rest of the area he looked around and he could hear Clemont tinkering in the other room trying to stay as quiet as he could he went into the next room which too his surprise he found a familiar balloon in it deflated. He rushed over to the basket and looked inside. Outfits of his friends and what looked like a Dedenne puppet. He growled.

He went into the next room to see Clemont working he was about to stop him but….

"_Your Kalos region update?" _

Tai's blood froze he was drawn to listen in and indeed Team Rocket were speaking with their leader Giovanni.

"Sir we now have two Pokemon Pumpkaboo and Inkay, and we've also gathered some data on that Tree you wanted as well as the Submerged cave!" Jesse replied.

"We don't know much. But what we do know is that the data the Team at the ruins found points to a place off the coast of a place called Coumarine city." James added. "But the Legendary Pokemon Lugia might have something to do with it as there are claims that the Sea Spirit's Den is actually the entrance to such a place." James added.

"_I'm quite happy to hear that_."Giovanni replied.

"We're working hard to increase our number of Pokemon and find the items you're looking for." Jesse replied.

"Very soon the Kalos region will be yours!" James replied.

"I look forward to that." Giovanni replied sinisterly as the call ended. Tai was snarling but he hid as Clemont's voice rang out.

"Finished perfect!" he said as Tai hid.

"Bravo my boy we knew we could count on you!" Jesse shouted gleefully.

"A work of art indeed we would be honored if you would name this masterpiece for us!" James added.

"Hmm Let's see how about the Electricity-has-no-effect-on-me-atron!"

"Big fail." the two said to themselves as Tai went to sneak up on them however he suddenly found himself flying through a trap down that emptied him and Rio out into a cage.

Tai tried to call out Geon but for some reason his pokeball wouldn't work. "Crap CLEMONT CLEEEEMOOONNNTTT!" Tai shouted as loudly as he could but not only was the sound muffled from being behind two doors over Clemont was to engrossed in his work. "I don't think he can hear us!" Tai replied. "This cage is keeping my Pokeballs from working…." Tai sighed. he heard a door open and shut.

"They're gone so we need to get out of here now!" Tai stated Rio barking in agreement. He leaned his head against the bars. "What would Ash do?" Tai asked himself getting the idea he backed up a little and slammed a hard foot on the bars but all that did was send an electric shock through his body he screamed in pain and fell down.

"Raauuu!" Rio cried rushing to his side and whimpering as Tai sat up. "I'm okay…" Tai replied. "Okay so if you try to bash the cage it zaps you…" he leaned back against the bars trying to think for an hour while he recovered. They stayed quiet while the door opened and closed. "Either they left or they're too tired to see what they've caught."

Rio sighed sitting beside him then thought of something he quickly reached into his bag and pulled out Tai's favorite Novel the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time. Tai held the book and thought for a minute and gasped with a smile going right over his face. "That's it we'll think like Link!" Tai stated as he placed the book away.

"The cage stops Pokeballs from working on the inside but maybe not on the outside." Tai replied. Some more time to think Tai came up with the idea to hold his arm out of the bars it didn't work. "It could be the whole building they never attacked Clemont so he wouldn't notice. Tai sighed thinking staring at the bars. He got an idea. "Hey Rio think you can squeeze through?"

Rio looked at the bars and tried he was almost halfway through before giving up he sighed sadly. "Almost we need a way for you to slip through…wait a minute slip…" he went into his bag and pulled out some butter lathering it on Rio he nodded. The small fighting type tried once again to force his way through. This time he managed to pop out.

He let out a small bark of success as Tai laughed but remembered that they were imprisoned and shushed him Rio nodded as Tai handed him a Pokeball. "This is Geon's Pokeball let him out and bring him back!"

"Raf!" Rio replied taking it and running out of the building.

Rio made it outside he touched the button and the pokeball expanded much to his joy but he heard voices and rushed into the bushes.

"Jesse _yawn.._shouldn't we deal with twerp B?" James asked as they walked in.

"Nah, he's not going anywhere we'll take care of that tomorrow." Jesse replied as they walked in.

"I'm bushed I can't wait to sleep." Meowth sighed stretching.

"Wobbuffet." He added popping out of his pokeball once Rio was sure they were gone he tossed Geon's Pokeball into the air and out popped Geon who looked around and blinked at Rio confused.

**YX YX YX**

Tai sighed, but he heard Rio and Geon call out to him. he turned to see them come over. "Guys! Geon get me out of here use steel wing!" Tai commanded.

Geon let out a mighty roar and raced forward wings glowing slicing off a side of the cage allowing Tai to escape. "Awesome thanks you guys!" the two Pokemon smiled brightly in excitement. Tai stared at one of the doors for a moment. "I could confront them now but I can't fight back if they managed to cage us again. But I have an idea." Tai replied.

**YX YX YX**

The next morning, Jesse in the guise was quickly chomping on some food when. "DROP THE BURGER!" Tai's voice boomed they turned to see Tai on Geon right above them start to dive.

"HOW'D HE GET OUT!?" Jesse screamed.

"Who cares just run!" Meowth cried.

"I knew we should've dealt with him last night!" James added as they ran Tai managed to slip a twenty on the stand for the man, as they were planning again to frame Ash's group for the lost food.

Ash and the group suddenly saw their duplicates being chased by Tai on his Flygon, Steel wing at the ready.

"Bad Flygon, Bad Flygon!" James and Meowth cried.

"Why do you have a fully evolved Dragon this early in the story!" Jesse cried as they were chased outside of town.

Tai had cornered them just as Ash and the others had shown up. "There you are!" Ash snarled.

"What's the big idea dressing up like us and getting us, into trouble?" Serena added.

"It wasn't easy to dress up like twerps and it sucked being chased by a crazy person but it was worth it to get you twerps here!" said the Serena copy.

"What do you mean?" Serena growled.

"Wait a minute twerp?" Ash asked the gears in his head turning. "Are you three-"

Off came the clothes, revealing themselves at last. "Well shout out our superior style." Jesse started.

"Knowing it will last beyond tomorrow!" James added.

Jesse began the second line. "Breaking the boundary-" she was cut off by Tai glaring at them with blue fire roaring around him scaring them.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS THE THREE OF YOU!" he snarled loudly eyes glowing his hair turning blue as the energy surged around him. "_**I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUUUTTTTSSSSSSS!" **_

Tai was restrained by Ash and Hugh who suddenly had blue fire rage past their heads. "Calm down!" Ash cried.

"Now that tantrum is out of the way onto the main event!" Jesse declared regaining composure. "Our future is now thanks to Science!" she declared.

"Rocketronic Gear on!" James shouted pressing a button and out came the Heliolisk robot that Clemont was working on yesterday.

"What?!" Clemont cried.

"I was going to stop you but those three trapped me in a cage they duped you into building that thing for them!" Tai explained.

"OOOHHHH NOOOOOOO!" Clemont cried in horror.

"So they were the scientists that asked you to help them!" Serena deduced.

"So not only are you three scummy enough to pull a cheap trick like frame them for causing disturbances you're too lazy to work on your own robots huh?" Hugh growled.

Team Rocket leered with Cheshire grins at them. "I think you should look up the word villain because if you're asking that it doesn't mean what you think it means!" Jesse sneered.

"We do all that and even more with the utmost pride!" James added.

"We needed to separate you brats from him. So that's where disguising ourselves as you came in!" Meowth added. "And if we could get you locked up with the key thrown away bonus!"

"LET ME AT EM!" Tai shouted struggling.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" he shouted rushing down and glaring at it.

"Wait that thing might be-" Tai started but Jesse cut him off.

"So it's Pikachu vs the Electricity-has-no-effect-on-meatron!" Jesse declared.

"That's a bad name." Bonnie muttered.

"You said it." Jesse.

"Regardless you can thank the science twerp there for this Scientific Beauty!" James added.

"You really did help them?!" Bonnie asked in shock.

"No! The Agony the shame!" Clemont cried on his knees holding his head.

"Clemont was tricked into helping them! Geon use Boom Burst!" Tai commanded.

Geon growled his wings quickly flapping and increasing speed to unleash the attack.

"Not this time alright Inkay use Psybeam!" James commanded throwing a Pokeball out popped Inkay who unleashed the attack as Geon charged at it charging suddenly changed course and started flying around fast in circles the energy spiraling behind him.

"Geon!" Tai called.

"It's confused!" Ash cried.

Tai growled. "Return!" he shouted recalling Geon to his Pokeball.

"Well that worked out better than I hoped." James said gleefully.

"Alright go The Electri- ya know what new name. Go Heliobot!" Jesse commanded.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted jumping away from the robot's extending claws.

"Ash electricity won't work!" Tai warned.

"Then we'll use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"CHUUUUU PIKA!" he shouted his tail glowing and rushing at the machine however the fin around the robots neck caught him by the tail and spun him around. It then threw him up into the air where Jesse caught him in the pod.

"Nice try twerp but no dice it was Clemont who decided to implement that nasty invention that he used to defeat us, as a way to counter non electric attacks and with the multiple layers of insulation you've got a Robot that Pikachu can't beat!" she said as a small device popped from the ground.

"What's that?!" Ash cried.

"Our Pokemon transporter pod device!" Jesse stated.

"You can thank the scitwerp for this too!" James added.

Clemont groaned practically bending backwards in guilt and shame letting out dry sobs as Pikachu was sent away.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried however the Heliobot started to smoke and crackle.

"What's going on!?" Meowth cried.

"My Brother's inventions don't always hold up so…" Bonnie replied.

"Everyone get down!" Clemont cried as they ducked.

The machine exploded sending the three flying.

"We may be blasting off but who cares?!" Jesse gleefully replied.

"We finally captured Pikachu!" James added.

"The plan worked perfectly despite the hiccups." Meowth added.

"Team Rocket's blasting off successfully!" they cried disappearing into the sky. "INKAY!" he shouted disappearing.

"Well that takes care of them but what about Pikachu!" Tai said. Ash was already on his feet rushing over.

"Clemont put me in a Capsule and send me after Pikachu!" Ash stated.

"But it was only made for Pokemon besides there was only one." Clemont replied.

"Then I'm going in!" Ash said dipping his head towards the pipe.

"Don't!" Tai cried holding him back with Hugh and Serena.

"It won't work!" Serena cried.

"You'll be crushed!" he added as they pulled him out.

"I know what to do!" Clemont suddenly said.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Team Rocket told me they wanted to transport a Pokemon one in half miles." Clemont explained.

"Yeah so?" Ash asked.

"Serena I'd like to use your guide book." Clemont replied.

"Okay sure." Serena replied handing it over.

"Okay so we're here so the end of the transport must be somewhere in this one and a half mile circle." Clemont replied.

"Awesome but how do we figure that out quick enough?" Tai asked.

"I've got it figured out Bunnelby come on out!" Clemont shouted releasing his Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby!" he declared.

"Bunnelby I'd like you to dig a tunnel and figure out where that transport is headed." Clemont commanded.

"Bunnelbrrrriiiii!" he shouted diving down a little to the north east he popped out and pointed in that direction calling out to them.

"That way!" Clemont declared.

"Let's go!" Tai said.

**YX YX YX**

"Well, well, well looks like we finally got you." Jesse sneered holding Pikachu in the pod.

"Aura sphere!" came Tai's voice and just like that an aura sphere blasted the balloon popping it.

"What?!" they all cried and turned to see the kids rushing at them.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. "We're coming."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu gleefully called from within.

"How dare you, fool me like that! Give back Pikachu this instant!" Clemont half screamed.

"Inkay go!" James shouted.

"Get in there Pumpkaboo!" Jesse added.

"Inkay!"

"Pumm!" she shouted rushing over.

"So that's Pumpkaboo!" Tai muttered scanning it.

"**Pumpkaboo the Pumpkin Pokemon: It has been said that Pumpkaboo is a spirit trapped in this world and helps lost spirits get to the afterlife." **

Tai pulled out Blaze's Pokeball. "Alright-"

"I'll handle this!" Clemont said getting in front of him. "The Future is now thanks to Science Clemontic gear on! Absorb any Pokemon attack device MK 2!" he declared.

"Yeah Big brother go get him!" Bonnie cheered.

"Inkay use Psybeam!" James shouted.

"INNNKAYYYY!" he shouted however the attack was absorbed just like before.

"Use Dark Pulse now!" Jesse snarled.

Pumpkaboo unleashed the attack however like before it was absorbed. "Alright Bunnelby use Double slap!"

"Bunnel!" he shouted rushing forward his ears glowing laying a powerful smack down on Inkay.

"Now use Mudshot!" Clemont shouted.

"Bunnellllby!" he shouted charging up the attack and launching it hitting Pumpkaboo backwards who hit Jesse who dropped the pod which popped open.

"NO GET BACK HERE!" she cried but Pikachu had already scurried to Ash and jumped into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" he assured with a nod.

"Okay Pikachu use Thunder boltl!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu jumped into the air on command. Team Rocket screamed and rushed into the Balloon and tried to fire it up but it wouldn't go. They looked up and screamed in absolute horror when a bunch of shreds reminded them that Tai had Rio destroy it. They looked at him to see him grinning the most evil grin they had ever seen a twerp muster as the thunderbolt hit.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried as they disappeared.

"Alright! Thanks Clemont you really saved the day." Ash congratulated.

"I…I can't take credit Team Rocket got this far because I finished that robot for them." Clemont sighed.

"But Team Rocket tricked you!" Serena said.

"Yeah don't feel bad!" Bonnie added.

"Well I guess, uhhh." Clemont said cutting himself off when he heard a familiar sound the absorber was exploding before anyone could do anything it did leaving him black with soot coughing up smoke with a curly afro.

"Well…twenty four hours ain't a bad record…" Tai muttered.

"Oopsie are you okay Clemont?" Bonnie asked he merely coughed in response.

**YX YX YX**

The sun was setting with everything sorted out in town the group was on a cross roads with Hugh, "I've gotta tip that told me to go north of here, but you guys are on your way to Shalor city that road should take you there if you stay on it." Hugh told them.

"Sounds good," Ash replied. "And thanks for keeping Tai calm."

Tai giggled nervously "Hey I know what it's like to be an older sibiling, you guys take care." Hugh replied walking off.

"Bye Hugh!" Tai called.

"Bye bye!" Bonnie called.

"Denay!" added Dedenne as Hugh waved his arm behind them.

The group walked off themselves as they did Clemont gleefully showed them the MK three of his absorber he was working on Ash was joyfully interested Bonnie and Tai not so much but the group talked about it as they made their way.

* * *

_**Bunnelby learns Mudshot at level 18 and double slap at level 10 Pumpkaboo learns Dark Pulse via TM97**_

* * *

_**I got this done two days after the update to TG2 and that was not writing either day IT'S A FREAKING SUMMER MIRACLE! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	25. Mega Revelations!

**So I've put Birth by Fracture on Hiatus while I revise/rewrite it I have a system to get it done smoothly but I'm wondering if I should delete it if I do I'll have to message everyone who faved and alerted...Crap...  
**

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XXV-Mega Revelations!**

Tai had now joined Ash's group Hugh going his own way they were currently walking through the forest the large leafy canopy's of the trees shielding them from the sun. It contrasted the temperature perfectly as Serena stretched.

"Mmmm it's so nice out. The Weather's perfect!" She said happily.

"Best thing to do on a day like this is run let's go Pikachu!" Ash said full of Energy as he and Pikachu took off.

"Ash, wait!" Serena called but he was already far ahead.

As they attempted to follow, Tai suddenly heard roller skates pounding against the path suddenly caught his ears Rio turned around and blinked Tai turned as a familiar blur rushed towards them. "Is…that…."

She zipped up the side of the hill circled around Ash and landed in front of Ash. "I found you!" she called landing in front of him.

"My Ninety-ninth trainer and that's you!" Korrina said affirmatively pointing to Ash.

"Ninety-Nine, what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"She's looking for a trainer to be her last opponent." Tai said coming out from the back.

"Tai it's you!" Korrina said happily.

"Hey long time no see." Tai stated waved.

Korrina burst into the crowd to get a good look at them. "You're both looking great!"

"Yeah you too," Tai replied a little nervously since Korrina had popped his bubble.

"You know each other?" Clemont asked.

"We met a while back she battled Paul and one but he had a Raichu so I'm guessing it was new." Tai replied.

"I see…" Ash replied.

"So you're a trainer too..." Clemont replied.

"Yeah," Korrina replied.

"Where's Lucario?" Tai asked.

"Over there?" Korrina replied they all turned to see her Lucario suddenly appear from the trees and rush at them in a burst of speed.

"Whoa!" Tai muttered as he rushed past them Rio puffed out a cheek feeling a little jealous but he sighed as Lucario stood beside Korrina.

Serena pulled out her Pokedex to scan it. "**Lucario the aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu: Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by reading their aura." **

"Lucario looks really strong." Ash noted with a smile.

"He's so cool!" Bonnie chirped.

"Awesome we're in top form today!" Korrina happily chatted pinwheeling her arm as Lucario barked in agreement the two stood side by side in a similar pose.

"So we're on right?" Korrina asked.

"You bet!" Ash replied with a competitive smirk. "I was looking to do some training before the Shalor gym anyway."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added with a grin.

"What do you know the Shalor gym." Korrina said. She then turned to Serena and Clemont. "Are you two trainers too? Planning to challenge the Shalor gym?"

Serena shook her head. "Not this time."

"As for being trainers you guessed right." Clemont added.

"Hi I'm Serena."

"My name's Bonnie and this is Dedenne." She replied holding up the little mouse she then pointed to Clemont. "And this is my brother."

"My Name's Clemont, it's nice to meet you."

"Dedennay!" added Dedenne.

"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu!"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"You've already met me and Rio!" Tai added. "Lets get this battle started!"

The group moved out into a clearing where they were able to have the battle after getting set up Korrina and Ash faced each other off.

Pikachu rushed out ready to battle cheeks sparking grinning.

**Korrina VS. Ash**

"Alright Ash I'll give you the first move!" Korrina called.

"Thanks alright Pikachu quick attack!" Ash called.

"Pika!" he shouted zipping around the field gaining speed.

"Lucario stop that quick attack!" Korrina called.

Lucario rushed forward and then took the attack Tai gasped as he saw it do very little damage. It made sense though fighting types were strong against normal type moves.

"Iron tail let's go!" Ash commanded with no momentum lost.

Pikachu let out a cry twisting in the air as his tail lit up brightly with a bluish silver he then threw himself down tail first towards the fighting type.

"Quick block it!" Korrina cried.

Lucario crossed his arms in defense in front of his face as Pikachu's tail met with the spikes on his paws sparks flew and crackled but Pikachu found himself flying backwards he contorted himself to land on his feet and hands.

"Whoa!" everyone stated in awe.

"It deflected it!" Bonnie muttered in shock.

"I'm getting that feeling Lucario is holding back, it's much stronger than we originally thought." Clemont stated.

"Come on Ash and Pikachu you can do it!" Serena cheered.

"Yeah show them what your made of!" Tai added.

"Rauuuuu!" Rio howled.

"We're not going down that easily right?" Ash asked to Pikachu.

"Pika!" he replied affirmatively.

"Iron tail!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge it!" Korrina shouted as Lucario moved away from the barrage of Iron Tail attacks even when Pikachu was keeping up it seemed like Lucario would just get away before the attack could make contact.

"Alright now use Swords Dance!" Korrina commanded.

Lucario breathed in summoning a ring of swords that spun around Lucario swinging they quickly disappeared a glow Tai recalled from Medicham from using Power up Punch appeared on him. "_Gasp _Lucario raised it's attack power!"

"Now use Bone rush!" Korrina commanded. Just like before Lucario did a motion with it's paws and instantly a blue bone shaped staff appeared in his hands.

"_Wait, I get it now aura!"_ Tai deduced in his head.

Lucario rushed forward with blinding speed before Pikachu could react he was knocked backward.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Wait Clemont, Tai, Bone rush is a ground type move right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah it's super effective against electric types like Pikachu, which means he's in big trouble…" Tai replied.

"Not only, that Swords Dance increased his attack power…" Clemont worriedly added.

"Now that's what I call a hit okay Lucario let's keep up the pressure with another Bone rush!" Korrina shouted.

"Pikachu quick spin and use Iron Tail!" Ash called.

At this point Pikachu had gotten to his feet but before he counter Lucario had already sent him into the air.

"NO PIKACHU!" Ash shouted.

"Okay let's go Bone rush once more!" Korrina called.

Lucario used the attack to launch Pikachu back into the air. Ash gasped watching helplessly.

"Okay one more hit should do it!" Korrina called, "Bone rush again!"

Lucario followed Pikachu to where he would've hit the ground and slam up into the air again this time Pikachu went straight up Lucario retracted the attack then with a glowing burst of Energy he punched Pikachu up into the air towards Ash.

"AND THERE IT IS THE POWER UP PUNCH!" Korrina happily cheered.

"They perfected it….but…Lucario did it again…." Tai muttered.

Pikachu hit the ground and laid there in a daze. "Pikachu!" Ash cried as everyone rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Piiikaaa." He muttered out in a groan.

"Well, Ash it looks like we won." She replied handing a strange yellow pear like fruit. "Here's a Sitirus berry, here."

"Thank you. Here buddy this will make you feel better…" Ash muttered handing Pikachu the berry to eat.

"Poor Pikachu…" Tai muttered under his breath he couldn't believe that Ash lost.

"Your Pikachu is pretty strong." Korrina complemented. "But you're not gonna beat the Shalor Gym leader." She added.

"How you can be so sure?" Serena asked.

"Because I know the Shalor city gym leader, it's me!" Korrina replied.

"You!?" Tai gasped in shock.

"Whoa really?!" Ash added just as shocked.

"No wonder you're so strong!" Bonnie muttered.

Tai gulped knowing that Korrina was looking to Mega evolve her Lucario with some more training Ash could beat her but what about him?

"Alright we did Lucario just one more win to go!" Korrina happily stated as Lucario barked in agreement suddenly some gurgling hit they air they blushed looking down at their stomachs.

"Somebody hungry?" Tai asked with a smirk.

"Uhhh I guess…" Korrina sheepishly admitted as they both blushed.

"We were so focused on training we forgot to eat lunch! I'm so embarrassed should've thought of that since Pokémon battles take a whole lot of energy!" she sheepishly explained, Lucario letting some gruff noises of agreement.

"I know what you mean…" Ash replied when he held his own stomach feeling it run on empty. "I'm starting to feel hungry too."

"Pikachu…" he added.

"Alright then why don't we stop for lunch." Clemont suggested.

"Alright/Yes please!" Ash and Korrina shouted together they looked over at each other and giggled at the timing.

Soon everyone was eating and Tai was happily chewing on some delicious Stew and sandwhiches.

"I can't believe Clemont made all of this!" Korrina stated staring in awe and hunger at the food she grabbed a sandwich and ate it. "WOW DELICIOUS! Clemont you're cooking is number one!"

"I appreciate the sentiment." Clemont replied.

Serena looked back to look at the Pokemon. "How are the Pokepuffs?" Serena asked. She could see the Rio, Pikachu, Lucario and Dedenne happily eating them. "I used Pecha berries to make the toppings."

Lucario let out a few barks of appreciation and admiration for the sweets.

"It looks like Lucario loves them." Korrina told her.

"That's good I'm so glad!" Serena smiled.

Korrina went to grab another sandwhich but Bonnie suddenly noticed her Keystone in the light. "Wow that's pretty. What is it?"

"Oh it's a Keystone." Korrina replied.

"Keystone?" Ash asked looking over with his attention grabbed.

"Yeah I thought so, it looks just like the one Dianthia has." Bonnie noted.

"Dianthia wow you met the champion?!" Korrina asked.

Ash nodded. "She's a really powerful trainer. We met her just the other day."

"We saw her mega evolve her Gardevior." Clemont added.

"Yeah; and boy was it impressive!" Tai added.

"Well, I need to know how to turn them into marbles cause…" Tai replied pulling the medium size stone from his bag from what they could see it was double Pikachu's size.

"Who Tai you found one too?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yeah from some ruins a while back, but unlike Korrina and Dianthia's Keystones this one is a big rock." Tai replied.

"I'm not surprised you found it like that Keystones and Mega stones are found most of the time like regular gems stones are." Korrina explained. "In Genosenge town you should be able to polish it down until it's like mine."

"Good…" Tai sighed, leaning on the rock.

"Hey Korrina, can your Lucario Mega evolve too?" Clemont asked.

"No, Lucario doesn't have a Mega stone yet. " Korrina replied.

"So, you just have the Keystone right now?" Ash asked.

"She'll eventually head to Genosenge town to get one." Tai answered.

"Right, oh hey one of the first people to mega evolve a Lucario was one of my ancestors. Isn't that amazing?!" Korrina asked.

"Yeah it is!" Tai stated brightening.

"Whoa, one of your ancestors?!" Bonnie asked in awe.

"It's part of a tradition at the Shalor gym to have a Pokemon that can Mega evolve." Korria replied, thinking back to when she left.

"_Now listen carefully you'll need a keystone." Her grandfather replied placing the mega glove over her right hand. "As well as a Mega stone." When he finished it glimmered in the sunlight._

"_So I just need to go to Genosenge town and get a mega stone." She replied happily examining her new glove. _

"_Mega Evolution is an evolution that transcends all other Mega evolution. While it's obvious you need both a Keystone and a Mega stone what's truly important is the bond of trust between you and your pokemon." _

"_Yup, yup, yup! I get it we'll get stronger together!" she assured. The two then turned to go. "Okay grandpa we're going." _

"We decided we needed one hundred victories before getting a Mega stone that's what Lucario and I have been doing." Korrina explained Lucario nodding in agreement.

"I get it. When you challenged me you were going for victory number ninety nine!" Ash replied getting it. The other three looked at Lucario in awe.

"But, ninety nine victories in a row?" Serena asked. "I know you're a Gym leader but that's hard to believe." She said a little skeptically.

"Oh I've got proof!" she replied bringing out a small book and opening it to reveal what looked like it could've been a Slamence foot print. "Check it out."

"Wow those are the prints of every Pokemon you battled?!" Ash asked in awe.

"I see Raichu's!" Tai stated pointing at one of the less damaged pages.

"Yeah, oh that reminds me!" Korrina yelped. She jumped up and grabbed some ketchup and ran over to Pikachu. "Don't mind me." She replied squirting it on Pikachu's paw then pressing it into the book.

Everyone gasped in surprise. "That was Ketchup." Serena muttered.

Korrina nodded happy with her newest addition to the book not really acknowledging why Serena had said that. Pikachu happily got to licking his paw.

The group were being watched by Team Rocket some distance away. "So that Lucario could Mega evolve and it's strong enough to take down Pikachu…" Jesse noted.

"We may not have been able to capture Mega Gardevior. But we should be able to capture Lucario since it can't Mega evolve yet." James added. "And we'll add Pikachu and the Keystone as a bonus."

"And den once we get the Mega stone we'll be able to mega evolve da both of dem!" Meowth said as they ducked down. "And when we show Giovanni he'll be so impressed we'll be set for life!" Meowth added.

"Then let's get to work! I've got the perfect stage in mind." Jesse added.

POP! "Wobbuffet!" he added popping out of his Pokeball.

**YX YX YX **

As the group packed up Korrina paced a little thinking about her next battle. "Now who will be my hundredth victory, Serena, Tai? Maybe Clemont…" she replied.

"Attention, attention please!" called a voice "You there with the ponytail and skate helmet is that your Lucario?"

The two turned as did everyone to see a large truck with a splatter pattern of blue and purple on the side. "Who are you?" Tai asked.

"We're the Mega evolution consulting group." Said the man in the cloaks he was among a duo one in a magenta cloak.

"Mega evolution, consulting group?" Ash asked.

"Our Job is to evaluate your Pokemon and see how strong it'll get and what new abilities it'll obtain once it evolves." The female explained.

"We also know that your Lucario is looking to get it's Mega stone from Genosenge town." The man added.

"Weird….that you know that…" Tai muttered eyes narrowing.

"I'm with Tai on this one how could you have known?" Korrina asked.

"When it comes to evolution we know everything and anything there is too know!" the lady boastfully replied.

"You think you want to go for it?" Tai asked Korrina.

"There's no need, we're already super strong and once we mega evolve we'll be even stronger." Korrina replied.

"It's a free consultation our treat!" the man said as she and Lucario were pulled along.

"And we'll need this too." The lady replied pulling off the glove.

"Hey that's mine!" Korrina protested.

"Don't worry it's completely safe." The lady replied. She then turned to Ash, "We'll extend our hospitality to Pikachu." She replied grabbing him as he struggled.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ash called.

"If Pikachu can mega evolve then how about Dedenne?" Bonnie asked happily.

"Oh sorry Dedenne can't mega evolve." The lady replied waving her off.

The two were put up on the stage. "Wait!" Korrina said getting close to the stage. "How do you know there's a mega stone in Genosenge town?!" she growled.

"We told you it's our job to know." The lady replied.

"It's common knowledge that to mega evolve a Pokemon you must have two stones a Keystone and a Mega stone." The man replied.

"Right two stones to Mega evolve." Added the lady.

"That's not entirely right, there are different Mega stones. Each Pokémon requires, their, own specific Mega stone to Mega evolve!" Korrina corrected. "The Mega stone in Genosenge town is Lucarionite and only Lucario can evolve from it!"

"Professor Sycamore was talking about the same thing. He said Gardevior's mega stone was Gardeviorite." Clemont added.

The two gasped. "You seemed surprised! Okay Muddy come out and use Water gun!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball.

POP! "Maarrsshhhtoommmppp!" he shouted unleashing the attack the two spat and groaned as the hoods came off revealing familiar faces.

"It's Team Rocket!" Serena cried.

"Not you three again!" Ash snarled.

"Time to go!" James said as he hit a button activating a force field around the two. Then the thing closed.

"Stop come back!" Korrina cried as she and Ash banged the side of the truck.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried the top opened to reveal the familiar trio who recited their motto.

"Scream Pikachu all you want in like a cry baby twerp." Jessie stated.

"Unfortunately you won't even be heard tomorrow!" James sneered.

"Breaking the boundaries beyond life and death!" Jesse stated.

"And evil that cannot be seen nor stopped!" James added.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" Jesse added.

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world!" James added.

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"For you see your time is nigh!" Jesse stated.

"For we are…" James added.

"Team Rocket!" they shouted Wobbuffet popping out.

"Wobba Wobbuffet!" he added cheerfully.

"Get back here!" Ash called as the balloon floated away Pikachu and Lucario calling out for them.

"PIKACHUUU!" Ash called.

"Team Rocket who are they?" Korrina asked.

"A Bunch of thieves who always try to steal other people's Pokemon!" Bonnie explained.

"Guilty as charged." James smirked.

"And we're proud to be part of something bigger and quite evil preforming acts of villainy every day." Jesse added.

"I only care about Lucario give him back!" Korrina demanded.

"Can't you hear you up here!" James half sang.

"We'll mega evolve both these powerhouses and you'll be bowing down to Team Rocket in no time." Jesse stated as she released Seviper. "Use Haze!"

"SEVVVIPER!" he shouted unleashing the attack covering the group in smoke and leaving them coughing.

"Geon blow the smoke away!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball.

Geon roared as he appeared with a good flap of his wings the smoke was gone but so was Team Rocket.

"They're out of sight!" Tai growled. Rio growled in worry.

"Don't worry we'll get Pikachu and Lucario back!" Korrina assured.

"But how are we going to find them?!" Serena asked.

"Geon can find them with an air search." Tai replied.

Clemont; grinned his glasses flashing. "No I've got the perfect device for this situation Clemont gear-"

"I'll handle this!" Korrina stated chasing after them.

"Korrina wait!" Ash called as he followed.

"Hold on!" Tai and Serena shouted they along with Rio Muddy and Geon followed. Bonnie was following but stopped to turn to her brother.

"Clemont come on!"

**YX YX YX **

"Alright first stop is Genosenge town to get the Lucarionite! Then we'll search for the Pikachunite." Jesse declared.

"But Jesse we don't even know if there's a Pikachunite and if there's only Raichunite then we'll have to evolve Pikachu. And if we do that it won't be as special anymore!" James pointed out. "And that's not even taking into account that Pikachu might not be able to Mega evolve at all."

"I don't need your negativity! It's ruining my day!" Jesse snapped.

"Wobuffett!" he added.

Suddenly the balloon lurched around causing them to trip a little. "What is that?!" James cried.

"They're trying to bust out of da cage!" Meowth called.

"Knock it off it's hopeless that cage is attack proof!" James shouted at them.

"You're just wasting energy!" Meowth added as the Balloon continued on Lucario's Bone rushes making it lurch now and again.

Back with the group Geon let out a roar.

"Looks, like we're on the right track I think Geon might've seen them!" Tai said as they ran. They made to a cliff but Tai's heart dropped a bit when he saw nothing Geon was circling in the sky Tai assumed he was trying to find sight of them again.

"Pikachu Lucario where are you!" Ash called as loudly as he could.

"Maybe they didn't come this way…" Serena suggested sadly.

"Geon saw the balloon I'm sure of it!" Tai argued as Korrina closed her eyes to concentrate and Clemont huffed catching up with Bonnie.

"You all run so fast. Why do you all run so fast…." He groaned catching his breath panting.

Bonnie crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Geeze Clemont you need to run more." She replied.

"Dedennay." He added.

However Korrina suddenly spoke up as Geon flew down looking sad.

"They're here Lucario's not too far away." She assured as Tai recalled him.

"Raaauuu." Rio agreed.

"You can really tell where they are?" Serena asked.

"Yup, Lucario and I have been together ever since we were young…" Korrina replied as she thought back to hear childhood. "We lived together, played together, laughed together and fought together."

"Wow…" Tai muttered.

"We grew up together like siblings. Lucario and I share an unbreakable bond and that will never change." She replied thinking back on when her Riolu evolved into Lucario.

"I just know Lucario is waiting for me to find him." Korrina stated.

"Whoa just like with Dianthia…" Tai muttered. "_I wonder if Ash, can do that…."_

"Dianthia did say she was able to sense where Gardevior was as well." Clemont stated.

"Team Rocket tried to steal Gardevior?!" Korrina asked deducing this in her head, with an arched eyebrow. "Who's stupid enough to try and steal a Pokemon from a Champion?!"

"Team Rocket," Ash replied simply. "Anyway let's go they're waiting for us! I know how you feel me and Pikachu have been together for five years now he was the first Pokemon I ever got and we've worked and trained together since that day."

Korrina smiled and nodded as Tai and Rio smiled at each other.

"Leave it to me!" Korrina assured.

**YX YX YX **

Pikachu hit the cage again as did Lucario. "Will you till just stop already gone from amusing to annoying." Jesse groaned as the three watched them attack the cage fruitlessly. Wobuffet agreed with her popping up from behind them.

Lucario panted a little getting tired but then he got an idea which he relayed to Pikachu who smiled as Lucario did sword's dance as Pikachu charged up Thunder bolt.

"Fine do what you want." James sighed as Pikachu launched the attack and Lucario hit it with Power up punch. "You're not getting out of there no matter what you do." however the Thunder bolt now in an orb propelled by a powered up power punch shot through the cage and up through the basket floor and through the balloon. "UNLESS IT'S THAT!" James shrieked as the Balloon flew around spastically and went towards a canyon wall.

"NO MORE MOVE COMBOS SMOGON GET ON DAT!" Meowth cried as they crashed into the wall.

The cage instantly shattered around them and Pikachu and Lucario fell Lucario quickly snatched the glove in the air.

Korrina sensed this and looked up seeing the smoke. "They're this way!" Korrina said as they ran towards the smoke. "Lucario I'm coming!"

Pikachu and Lucario ran through the canyon trying to put as much distance between them and Team Rocket however Lucario suddenly sensed something as did Pikachu they jumped away and turned the three Rocket Grunts were already on their tail.

"Sorry we're not done with you two yet." Jesse replied as she with Pumpkaboo and James with Inkay came forward.

Pikachu's response was to use Thunder Bolt, at them.

"Inkay use Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Pumpkaboo use Dark Pulse!" Jesse shouted.

The two Pokemon launched their attacks hitting both Pikachu and Lucario they groaned getting up and feeling exhausted from escaping the cage.

"You're all tuckered out from busting free that's what you get for misbehaving!" Meowth sneered.

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Tai and Ash shouted from behind them the two Pokemon smiled in relief as everyone showed up.

"Incoming twerps!" Team Rocket shouted.

Korrina rushed up to Lucario hugging him. "Lucario are you okay?" she asked. Lucario nodded and Korrina saw what was in his mouth. "You got the Keystone back from them awesome! You're best Lucario!"

Lucario barked happily as Ash and Pikachu hugged.

"Pikachu!" Ash stated as Pikachu chaaed happily.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Bonnie stated as Dedenne chirped in agreement.

"Let's settle this once and for all with a Pokemon battle!" Meowth declared.

"Let's have a tag battle. And they can be your hundredth win." Ash suggested.

"Yeah let's do this Ash!" Korrina replied pulling off her over shirt and showing the rest of her skating outfit underneath. "Ready Lucario?"

"Raauug!" Lucario barked.

"Pumpkaboo use Shadow ball!" Jesse commanded.

"And Inkay you use Psybeam!" James added.

"Lucario use Bone rush to defend!" Korrina stated.

Lucario with a roar spun the attack around creating a fan like effect that canceled out the two attacks.

"Whoa I didn't know you could use Bone rush like that!" Serena stated.

"Way to go Lucario!" Tai cheered.

"Oh yeah Inkay use Tackle on Lucario!" James shouted.

Inkay rushed forward charging towards Lucario. "Lucario use Power-up Punch!" Korrina shouted.

Lucario intercepted Inkay with the attack knocking him back. Lucario then followed Inkay and smashed it with the Bone rush he was holding in his paws.

Tai and Clemont stared in shock. "Lucario did it again…" Clemont muttered.

"You saw too?" Tai asked as Inkay hit the ground hard.

"Inkay no!" James stated picking him up.

"If you want something done right…" Jessie snarled. "Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball!"

"Pummkkaaa!" she shouted ready to fire.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" he shouted running at them. "PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKKAAAA!" he shouted ramming into his target which not only hit Pumpkaboo but them as well.

"Alright that's the last one Lucario we got a hundred wins!" she cheered jumping up and the two high fived. "Oh no I forgot their foot prints oh well, it's too late now no biggie!"

Lucario nodded in agreement as everyone burst out laughing.

**YX YX YX **

"We've finally got a hundred wins in a row we're much stronger now, time for us to head to Genosenge town!" Korrina declared as Lucario barked in agreement.

"Hey Korrina, do you mind if we come with you? I'd like to see Lucario's Mega Evolution." Ash said.

"Me too," Serena said. "I'd love to see that."

"I wanna see Mega Lucario too!" Bonnie added.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne happily agreed.

"I do too plus I have to do something about the giant rock in my back pack can't lug it _all the way_ around Kalos." Tai added.

"Raf!" Rio agreed laughing a little.

"We can't miss an opportunity to witness Mega Evolution and all its' secrets with our every own eyes!" Clemont added.

Surprised Korrina and Lucario looked at each other and smiled. "Sure I'll show you Mega Lucario count on it!" Korrina replied with a wink.

"Now that that's settled lets go!" she shouted running off with the group trailing behind.

"Do we really have to run again!?" Clemont called.

"Running is fun!" Tai happily called back.

"Hurry up Clemont!" Bonnie called as they raced off towards Genosenge town.

* * *

_**I don't think I have anything new to comment on in as I already covered Lucario, anyway we're onto the Korrina arc which might a little underated but fun to watch ^_^ I just wish the dub didn't suck**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	26. The Final Trial

**_I've got nothing to say here except to fill the void till I get BBF fixed double the YX updates_**

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XXVI- The Final Trial!**

It wasn't that steep of a climb however Clemont was happy when they finally got to the top that was a pretty big hill. And from there they could see the small town right in the middle of the valley.

"That must be Genosenge town!" Ash declared.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Great!" Tai added. "Let's find the Lucarionite!"

Bonnie moved up to get a closer look and smiled. "Dedenne we're here!" she called this woke the small electric mouse up from his sleep he yawned poking his head out from the bag.

"It's a cute little town," Serena noted.

"This is where the Mega stone is right Korrina?" Ash asked they all turned to see her hunched over making no sound but an audible noise of breathing could be barely heard. "Korrina?"

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Finally….." she muttered.

They all looked at her concerned.

"Are you hurting?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah is anything wrong?" Clemont added. Everyone was a bit worried.

Tai however had figured out what was going to happen."_3…..2….1…." _Tai thought.

"FINALLY!" Korrina screamed happily. She jumped a good six feet into the air scaring everyone. "We finally made it to Genosenge town Lucario!" she shouted happily holding her partners paws he barked in agreement. "We've got one hundred wins under our belt we're finally ready! You can Mega evolve!" Lucario nodded with a determined smile on his face. "Let's go!" she said and the two burst off like a bullet.

"Hey wait a minute you guys!" Ash called.

"Wait for us!" Tai shouted as they all ran after them.

**YX YX YX **

The down town area was a small market place filled with many shops with some kind of stone specialty Tai was hoping for a stone polisher like Korrina had promised but so far he hadn't seen one however he could easily see Rosa gazing at the different shops just ahead. He was about to say something when Ash broke through his thoughts. "Hey Korrina, I know you really want to find the Mega stone but, do you even know where it is?" Ash asked.

"I don't." Korrina replied simply.

"WHAT?!" Tai asked incredulously. "That doesn't help at all!"

"Tai's right Korrina how are you supposed to find it if you don't know where it is?" Serena asked more calmly.

"Grandpa told me I'd know when I got here, so I assumed I'd find it immediately." Korrina replied.

"You just assumed!?" Ash asked leaning over in exasperation.

"I know Ash runs ahead without thinking. But it seems Korrina does that too." Serena joked.

"So that's why they get along so well!" Bonnie joked.

"Yeah they're practically interchangable!" Tai added.

"You're not one to talk." Ash replied.

Tai's eyes widened and he chuckled embarrassed.

As they made their way in further Serena gushed at some stones in a nearby window. "Oh how they're so pretty!" she said staring at the stones.

"Looks like the shops around here sell evolution stones." Clemont deduced.

"Like a thunder stone!" Tai said happily remembering his last Pokedex mentioned one.

"That's right!" Ash replied.

"Wow I want one they're so pretty!" Bonnie said happily smiling at the stones. Suddenly a trainer came out holding a large sun shaped orange crystal.

"I've finally got a Sun stone!" he said holding it up into the sun to get a good look at it. "Okay Helioptile come on out!" he said releasing his Helioptile it stood up and turned to it's trainer who knelt down showing the stone. "Time to evolve." He replied holding the stone out to it Helioptile touched it and instantly started glowing Tai watched in awe as it evolved into a new Pokemon. This one had a frill with orange triangles that was down around it's neck it was taller with black feet and tail rimed in an orange jagged patterned stripe.

"Heliolisk!" it happily called.

Everyone happily smiled in excitement. "It evolved!" Serena stated in surprise.

Tai pulled out his Pokedex to scan it. "**Heliolisk the Generator Pokemon and the evolved form of Helioptile: Heliolisk can generate power by flaring its frills and by stimulating its muscles with electricity it can run 100 yards in five seconds. A Single Heliolisk can generate a sky scraper." **

"That's so cool!" Bonnie squealed but remembered something. "Hey Clemont how did you evolve your Heliolisk?"

"I also used a Sun stone to evolve it from Helioptile." Clemont replied somewhat proudly.

Bonnie nodded but turned to Ash. "Hey Ash, aren't you going to evolve Pikachu?"

"Nah, Pikachu doesn't want to evolve right?" Ash answered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Oh I had no idea." Bonnie replied nodding.

Korrina and Lucario were watching the trainer and his Heliolisk in excitement. "Let's hurry and find the Lucarionite!" she said determinedly.

"Raaaff!" Lucario agreed.

"Let's split up and ask the shops." Clemont replied.

Tai went off in one direction while the others went off on their own he looked back to see Ash ask the shop owner in the store they were just by he looked around and focused on a small shop nearby.

**YX YX YX **

Rosa hummed at the small crystal she wanted something for her next contest she was thinking of making some bead strings to go in her hair and maybe some to use in her next appeal. She was hoping this would make it dazzle. She pulled out a small one when Tai came in. "Hello." He called.

"Raauuhh!" Rio added as they entered. Rosa turned and watched as Tai approached the store owner. "Hey have you seen any Lucarionite or ya know have some?"

"Lucarionite….hmmm." the man replied he wordlessly looked in the back after a few minutes with Rosa watching from behind his shoulder the man came out he typed on his computer for a few minutes more. Eventually he turned back to Tai." Nope we have nothing like that.

"Aww, well thanks anyway." Tai replied bowing and leaving Rosa having made her decision anyway bought up everything she was carrying and caught up with Tai as he left another store with Rio both looking defeated once again.

"You know Rio hasn't evolved yet right?" Rosa asked making Tai yelp.

"Rosa I didn't see you there!" he said in surprise.

She puffed out a cheek. "You walked right past me in the other store."

"I did!?" Tai asked heat rising in his cheeks. "Sorry!" he replied rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing in Genosenge town?" Rosa asked calming down.

"Well for me hoping later I can get something made smaller. But I met someone named Korrina the Shalor Gym leader. She's looking for a Mega stone to Mega evolve her Lucario."

"Oh wow! Like Cyle?" She asked.

"Yeah and May too." Tai replied he crossed his arms. "I don't understand it. Cyle's Lucario has Lucarionite and apparently there's a long line of trainers who can mega evolve their Lucario so it's gotta be here."

"Maybe I can help you look. But do you guys know what you're looking for?" Rosa replied.

"Well before Dianthia, I did meet a Mega evolving trainer named Alain. Who could Mega Evolve his Charizard." Tai replied. "The stone was small and had kind of an ahhh." Tai replied he drew it in the dirt. Rosa could see it being like a DNA strand but more wavy."That symbol. The Mega stone was black and blue though Lucarionite might have different colors and in the middle was the same shape but with two different colors." Tai replied.

"Whoa so Charizard can mega evolve too?" Rosa asked. "That means Ash could mega evolve a Pokemon if he wanted too."

"Yeah, I haven't mentioned anything about it yet, but how cool would it be if he could!?" Tai said grinning brightly at the thought of Ash commanding Mega Charizard X. but then he remembered Ash's Charizard was away in a place in Johto called the Charific Valley and then sighed a little.

He heard a small bark and tugging on his pants he looked down at Rio who pointed to another store. "Oh right!" he replied having forgotten what they were supposed to be doing for the moment. After searching through a couple more stores he sighed and headed towards a trio of rocks it was said to be a mysterious set of ruins.

As they got closer Tai stared at the rocks ahead of them Clemont and Bonnie had just shown up but he wasn't aware of them or Rosa talking with Serena and Ash as he stared. For some reason he felt a bubbling hatred inside him filled with Betrayal and anger.

**YX YX YX **

"_\- You can't do this!" _

"_**I don't want this, Please!"**__ begged a Pokemon who was struggling chained underneath the crystal._

"_-You don't have a choice I need your power of Death!" _

"_\- Do you not care about what this will do to the world or the fact you're killing your own men!? And anything and everything around them?! think about this!" _

"_I have my decision is final. But why don't you feel the same way - Do you not care about the fact that this war has taken friends and family from us!? You Lost your father and brother is blind no longer able to see the world or his friend and family without Aura -" A lone figure stood between him and the machine._

"_Cyle get out of the way."_

**YX YX YX **

"That can't be! Grandpa told me it'd be here! I'm sure of it!" Korrina shouted breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I know. But if it were that easy to find there'd be a lot more Mega Evolutions being reported." Clemont replied.

Korrina hung her head in defeat. "So that means?" Ash asked wondering what Clemont was implying.

"It's a really valuable stone we're not going to find it in town. If at all that is." Clemont replied.

"How are we going to find it then?" Serena asked.

"That is an excellent question." Tai sighed as Rosa huffed and Ash crossed his arms Korrina suddenly lifted her head.

"I just thought of something my Grandfather told me!" she said in revelation.

"_Listen well Korrina when the time comes you will understand what is needed to mega evolve; but finding out will be part of your training…"_

"We can't give up now!" she said determinedly. "I have to find it myself that's the key! To truly mega evolving!"

Lucario nodded in agreement.

"You're so positive." Bonnie admired.

"Yeah it's too early to give up, but what now?" Ash asked.

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu agreed.

"Maybe we should try the mountains, that's where they've gotta be a mine somewhere." Tai replied.

"Rauf!" Rio agreed.

"Hello young lass and friends!" They turned to see a large man with a tan vest a green shirt and kahki's with a large grey beard, carrying a camera with another younger man with brown hair and a blue shirt and glasses. "Welcome to Genosenge town." He happily greeted.

"Hey there," Tai happily replied.

"Names Maginty, I'm from the local Photoshop in town; How about a Souvenir photo for your journey?" He asked.

"Souvenir photo huh? I like that idea." Tai said.

"Me too let's take one!" Bonnie happily agreed.

"Neyney!" Dedenne agreed.

"Yeah, we're traveling together it's the least we can do." Serena agreed. "I'd like something to remember the trip by."

"Ash what do you think?" Clemont asked.

"Sure, this a great change to get one." Ash agreed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah let's do it, what he said!" Korrina happily agreed. "After all I can show Grandpa that I really was in Genosenge town!"

Soon the group was posing in front of the ruins Tai was trying to push down the strange feelings he had. "Okay line up right over there." Maginty called.

"Okay!" Bonnie called.

"Okay move together just a wee bit more." Maginty called.

Everyone did so Serena sneaking in the opportunity to get in close to Ash no one noticed as everyone was grinning Tai was trying not to look at Clemont's face his grin was huge almost forced his eyes were wide like he was a deerling in headlights.

"Come on Clemont smile!" Bonnie scolded.

"I am!" he argued through clenched teeth.

"Alright I'll snap the picture say cheese!" Maginty said.

"Cheese!" they called. Tai saw the flash and heard the click and some churning as the picture was taken.

"Alright nice work everyone we can print this out as soon as possible." Maginty told them as he was passing a small cartridge to his assistant, "Print this as quickly as you can please."

"Yes sir!" he replied rushing back with it holding the cartridge carefully. Maginty went to adjusting the camera as Clemont approached him.

"Excuse me sir do you know where we can find a Mine for evolution stones?" he asked.

"Evolutions stones eh?" Maginty replied. "Well there's a Mine farther ahead." he replied pointing to mountain range, "in Caves deep in the mountains."

"Deep in the Mountains?" Clemont parroted.

Korrina turned. "Sir do, you know if you can find Lucarionite there I want one!"

"Lucarionite? Hmm never heard of it." Maginty replied thoughtfully.

Korrina hung her head. "Oh I see…."

"Wait, a minute lass. Now that you mention it I just remembered there's a cave where you can find a special stone." Maginty replied.

Everyone gasped Korrina quickly recovering from her funk from hearing that, "Really?!" she asked.

"Where is it?!" Ash asked.

"Yeah where, where?" Bonnie asked.

"If you continue past the caves deep in the mountains, supposedly you'll find the entrance to a smaller cave." Maginty replied.

"I think we just struck gold here." Clemont smiled.

"Right, let's go Korrina!" Ash agreed.

"Yeah," Korrina nodded.

"Hold on Lad, it's said that if someone unworthy enters something terrifying will happen." Maginty warned.

Serena turned her head almost frozen with fear. "Something….Terrifying?" she muttered.

"Like…" Tai replied a little nervous.

"A monster maybe," Bonnie suggested.

"I don't know _what_ it is, but _it's_ been said something terrible will befall those unworthy." Maginty stated his glasses flashing. "For that reason the town's people **never** go there!"

"No that can't be right there's no way the stone would be in someplace like that…" Serena muttered quickly.

"You don't know our luck do you?" Rosa asked looking scared herself.

"Rosa's right Serena it's definitely there!" Korrina stated determined to find the Lucarionite. "Just you wait Lucarionite you'll be mine soon Lucario are you ready?!"

"Baruuf!" Lucario happily replied sharing her determination. They began to rush off to the mountains.

"Wait lass the picture isn't done yet!" Maginty called.

"Oh…yeah…" Korrina replied.

The group was unaware they were being watched. "Did you hear that?" James asked.

"I did." Jesse chuckled. "I say we get to the cave first and snatch that Mega stone right out from under their twerpish noses!"

"And while we're at it we'll snatch Pikachu before they can sneeze!" Meowth added.

"If that happens then the boss will definitely love us!" James stated happily.

"Promotions expense accounts and more money then we'll know what to do with!" Jesse happily added.

"Wobbuffet!" he added and with that the group snuck off.

**YX YX YX **

Soon Maginty returned holding up seven prints of the photo. "Here you are sorry for the wait." He replied.

The group gazed in awe around the pictures Tai smiled at how good they came out. "Alright!" he happily cheered Rio barking in excitement wagging his tail from his shoulder.

"Wow it's excellent thank you very much Maginty!" Ash added.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"This is a really nice Souvenir." Clemont added.

"I'm gonna treasure this forever!" Bonnie added.

"Yeah I want to show Grandpa soon he'd love to see this." Korrina replied.

Rio let out a few grunts of agreement as she pocketed it Rosa carefully pocketed hers as well pleased with the results. Serena was staring at her photo blushing on how she managed to get close to Ash smiling.  
"Hey Serena come on!" Ash called as they began their way up the mountain.

"Oh coming!" Serena replied pocketing the Photo and following.

Maginty watched. "Just what you hoped for right lass?"

**YX YX YX **

Team Rocket had managed to get to a small quarry they had gone past several caves and the path brought them here. "Okay move them towards the center!" Jesse called.

Both Meowth and Wobuffet pushed one rock over while James pushed the other causing the two to cover the path. "How's this?" Meowth asked.

"Perfect they'll never notice the entrance here now let's find that stone!" Jesse declared.

"Right and they'll end up taking the wrong path and hopefully get lost." James added.

"Meanwhile we'll go in the cave and grab that Mega stone." Meowth added.

"And when the twerps show up they won't be expecting a thing that's when we'll strike and then we'll grab Pikachu!" Jesse stated as they entered the cave closing the path completely.

"Yeah!" her companions shouted in agreement as they headed down the road.

Soon the group found themselves in a large area right now it was empty. "We made it." Rosa sighed in relief.

"So this is the Quarry Maginty talked about it's amazing." Serena noted.

"I'd like explore this place." Clemont stated.

"Me too but we've gotta focus on the Lucarionite." Ash reminded him.

"Oh right." Clemont replied. "So the entrance is deeper into the mountains right?"

"That's what he said so we should run into it around here." Tai added.

"Right lets go Lucario!" Korrina replied as she and her partner took off him barking in agreement.

Sadly the group rushed right past the rocks Team Rocket had put up not noticing the hidden enterance.

Team Rocket however were halfway down the cave, "What the heck there's nothing terrifying about this place at all." Jesse noted.

"Something terrible will befall those unworthy, ha ha that's funny." James added "so far there's nothing rock in here."

"Right there Jimbo, but imagine how happy that little Lucarionite will be when Team Rocket finds it and brings it back into the sunlight." Meowth added.

Wobuffet suddenly gasped and stopped. "What's the matter with you Wobuffet?" Jesse asked.

"Wobba Wobba!" he replied pointing to a door just ahead it was made more visible when James shone a light on it.

"A Door?" he asked.

"What's a door doing in a place like this?!" Meowth yelped.

"Now they're just begging for us to find it." James sneered as James smiled in agreement.'

"Talk about stupid." She added. They opened it and smiled. They had found it.

**YX YX YX **

"I guess we try the other way." Rosa sighed.

"I can't believe that path was a dead end." Tai groaned.

"Maybe we over looked a path somewhere?" Clemont suggested tired from the hiking.

"Awwww where's the cave I want to find the Lucarionite!" Korrina groaned.

As Lucario passed the rocks something flickered in his mind as if calling out, he turned right to the wall catching the attention of the group. "What's wrong Lucario?" Korrina asked.

"Lucario?" Tai and Ash asked.

Lucario didn't answer he charged up a power up punch and slammed it against the rocks blowing it apart. "Look!" Tai shouted as another path was revealed.

"A hidden path!" Bonnie added.

"A path in a place like this?!" Serena cried.

"It's no wonder we couldn't find it!" Clemont added.

"This is gotta be it!" Tai added.

"Why was it covered though? At least we know where to go." Ash added

"Way to go Lucario!" Korrina cheered. as they started down the path as they got to the entrance however Lucario heard the stone call to him again and started to run.

They chased after him. "What do…you think….it sensed…this time?" Clemont asked in huffs.

"Lucario!" Korrina called. She saw that Lucario had stopped a small cave.

"It really does exist!" Bonnie cheered.

"That's amazing Lucario how'd you know?!" Korrina asked. Lucario just shrugged however an idea quickly formed into her head. "I got it Lucario must've sensed the stone was here! Grandpa said I'd be able to find the Lucarionite this must be what he was talking about!"

"Amazing," Ash added.

"We won't know for sure till we go in!" Clemont added.

"Then let's go!" Ash declared.

"Yeah!" Korrina added.

They got closer to the enterance. "But….it's really dark in there." Serena added.

"And scary…" Bonnie added.

"I guess that's my cue Clemontic gear on!" he declared as a small spot light pulled itself out from his backpack and lit up.

"Awesome Clemont!" Ash stated.

"Wait doesn't terrible things happen to the unworthy in there, I mean sure Korrina will be fine but what about us?!" Rosa suddenly said.

And just as she finished they heard screaming from far into the cave making everyone's neck hair stand up on end.

"What was that?!" Tai asked a little fearfully.

"Forget was what is it!?" Serena added Frantically.

"Something's in there!" Ash added with a fearful tone.

"A Ghost?!" Clemont squeaked.

"It…it can't be!" Bonnie muttered not sure if she believed herself.

However something soon came to light it looked like someone flying out of the cave.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN, WE DIDN'T EVEN BLINK!" Jesse screamed.

"NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GUARDS!" James added screaming.

"OUR PLANS TOAST!" Meowth added as one by one Team Rocket came flying out of the cave.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted disappearing into the sky Wobuffet letting out a cry.

"Was….that…" Serena muttered.

"Team Rocket!" Clemont assured.

"They got here before us!" Ash deduced.

"I bet they're the ones who covered the cave path so we couldn't find it right away!" Tai added.

"They're so annoying!" Bonnie groaned Dedenne letting out a sound of agreement.

"What about the Lucarionite?" Korrina asked she was about to rush in when Lucario stopped her. "But Lucario…"

Rio growled a little sensing what Lucario now was. "There's something further in right?" Ash asked.

"A something that took out Team Rocket no cause for alarm but…." Tai added.

"We can't runaway now we've come too far we have to get the Lucarionite!" Korrina argued.

Lucario let out a growl of confirmation and they went in. "Then lets all go!" Clemont replied as he followed them

Tai and Rosa followed but Ash stopped Serena and Bonnie. "It'll be dangerous so you two should hang back so you can get out easier if something goes wrong."

"Okay." They replied as he went in they huddled close to him.

"You'll protect us won't you Pikachu?" Bonnie asked.

"Pikachu!" he replied assuredly.

As they entered Tai was alerted to a sound. he darted his head around but saw nothing. "Something's roaring." Serena muttered fearfully.

"Its just the sound of the wind." Clemont tried to assure her but wasn't convinced himself.

Eventually the group came to a door they gasped in surprise there was a glow from the door prompting Clemont to shut off his light they carefully entered Korrina and Lucario going first when they did, they saw a room with glowing blue water and several pillars leading down to a small pedestal on the end with a large crystal covered in some rock and similar to the keystone Tai had in his backpack it had a small s shaped swirl in the middle.

"It's the Lucarionite!" Korrina exclaimed.

"Is that really it?!" Ash cheered.

"It is!" Serena added.

"We finally found it!" Tai stated in excitement.

"It's so pretty!" Bonnie said in awe.

"I knew it.." Korrina muttered quietly.

"So the Lucarionite was calling out to Lucario!" Clemont noted in awe.

"Now you can mega evolve Lucario!" Ash said to Korrina excitedly.

"Yeah, come on Lucario let's go!" she said as they raced down the path however suddenly a large Red and yellow bird like Pokemon jumped down aiming it's foot at Lucario who barely managed to block the attack and counter with a few blows that sadly missed. Blaziken jumped back and landed in front of the Lucarionite.

"Lucario are you alright?!" Korrina asked. Lucario let out a bark of assurance he was.

"That was close…." Ash said in awe.

"Hold on I remember James mentioning something, about guards!" Tai stated as Serena scanned it.

"**Blazekin the Blaze Pokemon: Flame envelop it's fists and feet allowing it's blows to scorch it's foes. It has enough power in it's legs to jump over tall buildings." **

"What's a Blaziken doing here?!" Clemont asked in surprise

"I don't know but I do know it's what took out Team Rocket." Ash replied.

Bonnie whimpered and hugged Clemont. "It's kind of scary…"

"It looks angry too…." Serena nervously added.

Blaziken stared at Korrina and Lucario for a moment he glanced at the Lucarionite over his shoulder then back at Korrina. "I get it Blaziken is saying if we want the Lucarionite we have to battle you for it." Korrina deduced.

The two nodded at each other. Korrina took off her backpack and tossed it to Ash. "You guys stay back this is the last trial before Lucario can Mega evolve."

"Korrina…"Ash muttered but he understood quickly. "I got it do your best!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added.

Korrina without looking back waved to them, "Of course we won't lose!" she replied.

Ash and the others took a few steps back as Lucario stopped.

"Think they'll be okay?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, Korrina's won one hundred straight battles in a row she won't go down easy!" Tai assured.

Korrina stood behind Lucario. "Blaziken my name is Korrina, lets battle for the Lucarionite. Lucario needs to mega evolve!" off came her shirt revealing the rest of her skater outfit underneath. "The battle is on! Lucario use Power-up Punch!"

Lucario with a roar rushed forward with the attack and jumped up with incredible speed.

"It's made the first move!" Ash stated.

"Look at it go!" Tai added.

"Go Lucario!" Bonnie cheered however it was cut short as Blaziken dodged it no problem he then launched a Blaze Kick that sent Lucario flying back but the jackal managed to land on his feet.

"Lucario!" Korrina cried. Just then Blaziken unleashed a flurry of Blaze kicks. "Dodge it Lucario!"

Lucario was now dodging moves left and right as well as blocking with a blinding speed Blaziken was swipping and jabbing with it's food Lucario could barely keep himself from taking damage.

"Lucario hang in there!" Ash cried.

"It's moving so quickly that Blaziken must be really strong!" Clemont noted nervously.

"Metal sound!" Korrina commanded.

Lucario placed the spikes on it's paws together and let out a shriek causing a wave of sound waves to stop Blaziken in it's tracks the blaze Pokemon covered it's ears groaning in pain at the sound.

Right after, without Korrina's command once again Lucario rushed forward with a double power-up punch and struck Blaziken who despite blocking at the last minute took some damage.

"It's working!" Ash cheered.

"Keep it up Lucario!" Rosa cheered.

"Clemont it happened again…." Tai muttered the blonde nodding in agreement.

Lucario unleashed one more punch that Blaziken managed to dodge then to everyone's horror it unleashed a powerful flamethrower engulfing Lucario completely.

"Flamethrower!?" Ash cried.

"Not good! Lucario is part steel type isn't it?!" Rosa cried.

"Right and Blaziken, is both a fire and fighting type both of which are strong against steel types. Lucario is at a disadvantage!" Clemont added. "It's also faster than Lucario meaning it's too strong for him."

"No way…." Serena muttered worriedly.

"But if it beats Lucario they can't get the Lucarionite!" Tai said in fear.

"Lucario!" Korrina cried rushing towards him however Blaziken unleashed another flamethrower. Making her fallback to her sheer horror the photo flew out of her pocket and was instantly incinerated by the flamethrower. She landed on her back with a cry.

Lucario angrily tried to push himself up but Blaziken picked him up by the head and threw him into the wall.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Serena cried.

"Lucario!" Rosa cried.

"That's enough!" Tai snarled pulling out one of his own Pokeballs. "Go Muddy use-"

"Tai don't!" Ash shouted throwing his arm out to block him.

"But why?!" Tai asked in shock.

"This is Korrina's fight we can't interfere she has to win this on her own or lose trying! Right Korrina you're not gonna give up now right?" Ash stated.

Korrina who had gotten to her knees upset about the photo and overwhelmed by Blaziken's strength heard every word. smile "That's right, you understand don't you Ash? That's right we _won't _give up! Doesn't matter who or how strong our opponent is we won't back down or runaway right Lucario?" she called.

Lucario heard and shifted in answer groaning struggling to get up.

"Lucario stand up!" Bonnie.

"You can do it!" Rosa added.

"Do your best!" Clemont shouted.

"Lucario!" Serena shouted.

"Don't quit now!" Tai shouted.

"Lucario you've gotta hang in there please get up!" Ash added at last.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu added.

Lucario opened his eyes and stood, to Blaziken's surprise it got back into a fighting stance. "Lucario use Power-up Punch!" Korrina shouted.

Lucario rushed forward both fists glowing in a rush of Adrenaline it landed blow after blow this time it was Blaziken who could barely keep up Lucario then switched to Bone rush and struck Blaziken with the super effective hit. "Well done Lucario keep it up!"

Blaziken had fallen onto it's back Lucario used this opportunity to pin it down with Bone rush.

"Speed won't matter pinned down like that good thinking!" Ash cheered as everyone watched in anticipation.

"This is it! Lucario use glow punch and finish it!" Korrina commanded Lucario took off like a Bullet and was just about to strike Blaziken however…

"Enough!" shouted a voice making Lucario stop cold he knew that voice everyone turned to it's source there was someone standing in the shadows. "You've won this fight…Korrina." to see an older man with large eyebrows the same curve and color as Korrina's hair he was bald though with a red T-shirt underneath a grey jacket with the Mega Evolution symbol on the left side of his chest with grey pants.

"Grandpa!" Korrina muttered in shock.

"Grandpa!?" everyone shouted in shock.

He chuckled at the response of his granddaughter's friends. "My name is Gurkinn the Mega Evolution Guru."

"Mega Evolution Guru?!" Ash asked in shock.

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered.

"Whoa…." Tai added.

"That's your grandfather Korrina?" Serena asked.

"But what's he doing here?" Clemont asked as Gurkinn walked up to Blaziken who was laying on the ground. "Thanks for all your hard work Blaziken take a nice rest."

"Wait so that Blaziken _is yours_ Grandpa? What's the meaning of this?" Korrina asked confused.

"Yes." Gurkinn replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"I always knew you'd come here after finishing your training, so I decided to give you the final trial myself." Gurkinn replied.

"Can he do that?" Tai whispered to Ash who shrugged.

"I'm amazed to say you overcame it brilliantly. Well done Korrina, and Lucario you worked hard as well." He congratulated.

"Grandpa…" Korrina mutterer happily as Lucario barked a thankyou.

"Go on take the Lucarionite it's yours." Gurkinn said happily Korrina skated towards the stone and climbed the stairs trembling she took the stone in her hands she didn't wake up and she felt so proud of herself her and Lucario she turned showing everyone.

"I got the Lucarionite!" she shouted loudly for everyone to hear as Lucario howled in Triumph.

**YX YX YX**

Maginty was waiting back at the stone ruins he looked at his watch but soon after… "Hey Maginty!" Ash called.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu shouted.

He turned to see the group coming towards him. "Oh hello welcome back. Did you find what you were looking for lass?"

"Yeah we did." Ash replied.

"That's good to hear!" Maginty smiled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Maginty but the photo you gave me got burnt in a battle while we were up there." Korrina said apologetically.

"I see." Maginty replied. "In that case I'll just print you another one." He replied.

"Really!? Thank you!" Korrina said gratefully as Gurkinn came up behind them.

"Oi Gurkinn looks like things worked out just fine! Your Granddaughter is really something! " Maginty said happily to him.

"Well she is _my _Granddaughter after all!" Gurkkin said with a grin.

"Wait a minute!" Tai said in shock.

"You two know each other Maginty!?" Serena asked.

"I think they've been working together!" Rosa stated.

"Well yeah you'd be right lass. Truth is Gurkinn asked me to help with the final trial to get you the Lucarionite." Maginty replied with a chuckle.

"Right." Gurkinn added.

"Wait so you knew from the beginning?!" Ash asked surprised if not confused.

"Pikapika?!" Pikachu added in surprise.

"Sorry about that." Maginty replied.

"Wait what you said about something terrifying happening to someone unworthy who enters the cave…" Clemont asked.

"I made it all up." Maginty replied making everyone sigh in surprise.

"No way…" Ash muttered.

"Well Blazekin would kick out anyone who wasn't qualified to get that Lucarionite so it wasn't a _complete_ lie." Gurkinn pointed out.

"He has a point." Tai noted.

"Oh so wait Team Rocket…." Serena stated as Ash laughed what had happened to the trio came together in their heads.

"Korrina." Gurkinn said to her.

"Yes." She replied.

"As proof of you over coming all these trails this Lucarionite is now yours." He said officially.

"Thank you!" Korrina stated.

"I'm so happy for you two." Ash happily congratulated.

"You earned it!" Tai stated.

"Congrats!" Bonnie, Serena and Rosa said together.

"Congratulations!" Clemont added.

"Thank you everyone!" Korrina replied.

The group had climbed up onto the ruins Tai felt strange here once again he stared up at the three spires all he could deduce was that something terrible happened here long ago but what? He pushed it out of his head however as Gurkinn called to Korrina.

"Now Korrina, use the Lucarionite!"

"Right!" she replied handing Lucario the Lucarionite to hold. "Lets do it. Lucario Mega evolve!" she declared activating her Keystone's power like with both Alain and Dianthia light poured from the Keystone and the Mega stone and the two streams intertwined hitting Lucario making it glow a bright red.

"We finally get to see Lucario Mega evolve!" Ash stated.

"Raaaaa!" Rio said excitedly his tail swishing all over.

"I'm so excited!" Clemont stated in awe as light lit up the area.

Then it happened Lucario began to change shape it's hair loopies growing longer it grew taller with larger spikes as the Lucarionite disappeared from his hands it was happening.

* * *

**Blaziken learns Blaze kick as soon as it evolves**

_**Well that's it for now kind of Cliff hanger though by now people know what's happening and what will happen XP**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	27. Storm of Aura!

_**Okay so here we are we're going through the Korrina arc before going back to some original episodes lets call them sorry ^^; to Natalie who has left many a review on my story I can't spoil anything but I will say keep reading**_

* * *

**XXVII-Storm of Aura!**

As the transformation finished the Mega stone disappeared. As if absorbed into Lucario a bright light hit them forcing them to cover their eyes. Then they were able to see the new completed transformation.

It's darker blue body were covered in wavy black stripes connecting back and extending past the black mask on it's face. The yellow fur had grown up around its neck with a large bushy tail taking place of the normal one. It's paws were tipped in red each now with and additional spike. And the large shoulder pads now had its own spike. And the braids on the back of it's hair had grown longer as well two only got shorter and remained one color while the other two grew much longer giving the illusion of a headband. Lucario moved a little and opened it's eyes.

Korrina who stared in complete awe now looked like she was about to cry in happiness. "AMAZING! Lucario you're so cool!" she said excitedly as both Tai and Ash stared in awe Rio couldn't help but be a little envious but he smiled.

"So that's a Mega Lucario," Ash muttered.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu replied.

"Amazing…..you can feel the power all the way here…." Tai added.

Once Korrina backed up Lucario looked at it's paw a slight glow it waved it's paw and instantly as if like a wave pool Tai saw a wave of aura pass over them he watched as the blue light whipped right past them.

"Wow Lucario I can feel your wave rushing past us, you're so much stronger!" she said rushing up to him.

"This is it, I've been waiting for this for so long." Korrina said excitedly.

"You finally did you guys." Ash said happily.

"Yeah congratulations, on your Mega Evolution," Serena added.

"Wow it looks so strong!" Bonnie replied.

It's amazing all that hard work is finally paying off for you two." Clemont added.

"Thank you everyone!" Korrina replied.

"Mega Lucario is amazing!" Tai said starry eyed as Rio stared at it dreaming of himself like that.

"Wow it's just like with May's Blaziken too!" Rosa added.

"Yeah except much cooler!" Tai replied.

"Grandpa we did it! All our training paid off." Korrina called to Gurrkin. "We finally got Lucario to mega evolve! What do you think about that?" she said as Gurkkin and Maginty watched happily. Lucario felt edgy however a massive tingling of how powerful this aura was he sent a punch out forward and Tai could see a fist shaped by a blue wave rush right past them over Rio who shivered a bit he felt something odd about it though.

Lucario sent up a kick which didn't hurt Ash but the aura was strong enough to mess up Ash's hat. "Wow we could feel your aura just now!" he chuckled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily agreed.

"It's cooler when you can see it!" Tai replied. "Rio isn't that awesome?" he asked.

Rio looked at him a lot of his excitement seemed to have vanished from contemplating the wave he felt but he looked at Tai and nodded.

"Those two are really something. At any rate the future of the Shalor Gym is secured wouldn't ya say?" Maginty asked.

"Yes." Gurkkin agreed.

Team Rocket who had finally gotten back on the ground watched as well. "Look at that…" James muttered in awe. "Lucario's Mega evolved now."

"I see it." Jessie replied. "Everybody's just mega evolving left and right. Meowth when are you going too?"

"Who can say? The Heroes always arrive late." Meowth replied.

POP! "Wobbuffet!" he added with a smile.

Everyone watched in awe. As Lucario fired off more punches and kicks. "Wow the breeze feels warm."

"That's actually aura Bonnie and Lucario's entire body admitting it." Korrina replied.

"Right. You probably can't see it buts like glowing water that's washing over us." Tai added.

"Whoa you can see that?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah and it's pretty cool!" Tai replied. "_Although why does it feel kind of aggressive…I wonder if Rio picked up on that." _He thought looking at the little guy. "_He was super excited until the first wave washed over us…." _

"That's amazing. I wonder how much Lucario has powered up?" Serena asked.

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Clemont said pulling out a device with a small satellite like thing attached to a measuring Machine of some kind. "With this you'll get your answer."

"Uhh that's great but what is it?" Rosa asked.

Clemont chuckled. "The Future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" he said his glasses flashing and holding it up higher. "With this special device I can measure just how much stronger a Mega Pokemon has become I call it the Mega Evolution Measurer!" he declared.

"The Names just a description ya know." Bonnie teased Clemont gulped and shook it off.

"Anyway….using past data from the pokemon in it's normal form you just point this and scan the Pokemon you want to measure." He replied pointing it at Korrina's Lucario. "Then switch on and you'll be able to measure it's new strength. With precise accuracy and this device will help to raise stronger Pokemon!"

"Woah The power of science is amazing!" Ash stated in surprise. Pikachu chirping in agreement.

"I'm not sure I get it. It but sounds very usefull Clemont!" Serena added.

"Let's see if my Lucario has more power than yours Grandpa!" Korria excitedly suggested.

"Oooh that's a bold statement," Gurkkin chuckled.

Lucario sent out one last punch that made the dial turn to a red part of the dial. Everyone gasped in awe at this as Korrina rushed up to him holding his paws.

"I get it you want to test your new power right?" Korrina asked.

Lucario barked in agreement she definitely understood.

"In that case Korrina let's have battle. It'll be a great warm up for the Shalor gym." Ash suggested.

"A test of skill huh? You're on let's do it!" Korrina replied.

**YX YX YX **

"Piiiikaa CHUUU!" Pikachu stated determinedly cheeks sparking as he got into a fighting stance everyone watching with Clemont using the machine.

"Alright Pikachu lets do this!" Ash stated just as Psyched.

"Yeah Lucario lets go!" Korrina stated Lucario got into a fighting stance as well as Tai watched Lucario carefully. "Watch closely Grandpa it's Mega Lucario's first real battle!"

Gurkkin nodded as Maginty stroked his beard. "I wonder how it will play out." He asked himself quietly so only Gurkkin could hear.

**Ash vs Korrnia!**

"Alright let's get a hang on this Lucario use Bone rush!" Korrina commanded.

Lucario lifted his paws up and summoned the attack this time it came out in the form of Tongs rather than a staff, he charged at Pikachu who crouched further in anticipation.

"Pikachu counter with iron tail!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" he replied springing up at blinding speed and using the attack he managed to knock one of the bones out of Lucario's paws as they both fell to the ground sending it flying towards the nearby mountain side where a large explosion was seen.

"Whoaaaa look at that!" Tai muttered.

"This power…." Korrina muttered as she and Ash stared in awe. Clemont looked at the dial to see it had soared right to the red meter once again. "Amazing look at the impact of this bone rush, it's showing a power level twice as strong as a normal bone rush!"

"Twice!?" Rosa yelped.

"Whoa Lucario powered up _that much!?" _Serena cried.

Tai grinned at Lucario imagining himself in Korrina's position for a bit but something flashed in his head making him frown and stare right at Lucario. "_I feel something….what's this bubbling sensation….it's not and its not Rio….could it be…" _ he looked over to notice Lucario seemed tense almost frustrated as it dispelled a bone Rush noting it wasn't like him to miss.

"That's nothing he'll control his new power in no time." Korrina replied. "Don't worry about it Lucario. You're just used to your new power yet."

"Alright, Pikachu keep up the pressure and confuse it with Quick attack!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" he shouted darting around the field and Lucario.

"Here it comes intercept with Power-up Punch!" Korrina commanded vigorously.

Lucario snarled powering up the attack and rushed at Pikachu. When they got close enough Pikachu gasped with fear as a very feral look was now on Lucario's face. He slammed the attack into the ground and went after Pikachu launching it again by spider-clinging to a nearby rock.

Tai gasped he could now feel the bubbling sensation turn into a strong rushing sensation surging throughout Lucario's mind. Making it run wild.

By now Lucario was running circles around Pikachu its stance was slumped over as it cornered Pikachu over and over. "Wow that speed's amazing!" Korrina noted in awe.

"Mmmnng" Jessie groaned as she and Team Rocket watched from a distance. "I can't follow that thing at all!"

"Me neither. Lucario's speed is even higher than Pikachu's now." James added.

"I'd get faster if I could Mega Evolve too." Meowth added Wobuffet agreeing with him.

**YX YX YX **

Lucario had launched one last drain punch into the ground Pikachu jumped away but Lucario sent a counter kick sending the small mouse into a nearby rock.

"It attacked without Korrina's order's again!" Clemont hissed not noticing Gurkkin's eyes narrow.

"Korrina stop the battle something's wrong!" Tai shouted.

"Everything's fine Tai. He just has to get used to Mega Evolution." Korrina assured before turning back to the battle. "Go Lucario!"

"Here it come's Pikachu Volt tackle now!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu groaned pulling itself off the rock and charging at him but Lucario dodged he stopped and turned as Lucario was right over him. "Alright now use Power-up Punch!" Korrina shouted.

Lucario let out a feral snarl hitting Pikachu with the attack and jumping up after it that was when both Ash and Tai saw it the former's eyes widened greatly as the memory of the same feral look that was on Tai's face not so long ago flashed in their memories Lucario let out a howl and dove after Pikachu as it fell grabbing it's tail in it's teeth and spinning it around.

"Lucario…is this because of Mega Evolution?!" Clemont asked as his Machine suddenly exploded due to over load.

"Rio aura sphere now!" Tai shouted.

"Raaahh!" Rio shouted unleashing the attack right into Lucario's back making him drop Pikachu and turn on Rio the next thing the Riolu knew a sharp kick was sent into his jaw as he was sent flying.

"Lucario what are you doing!? Stop!" Korrina cried.

As Tai caught Rio Lucario targeted them now Tai backed up in fear seeing that looking knowing what happened to him before that it was…_this _made him freeze completely.

"Tai run!" Serena called.

"Get away from him!" Rosa cried.

"Run away!" Bonnie cried.

"RAAUUUUGHHHHRRRRRRRR!" Lucario snarled rushing at them Rio managed to jump out of Tai's arms and fight with Sky upper cut but Lucario grabbed him and slammed him over and over into the ground that was enough to snap Tai out of his stupor and grab Lucario who threw him then threw Rio into him.

"Unnnggg," Tai groaned sitting up he saw Rio unconscious on the ground he quickly cover him with his body as Lucario raced forward Korrina screaming at him to stop.

"_**LUUUCARRRIIIOOOOOO**_!" Tai closed his eyes ready for a massive beating but it never came instead there was an intense wave of aura that surged through the area enough to make Team Rocket cling desperately to the rock in a human Pokemon chain. Tai opened his eyes to see a much older Lucario standing them having merely blocked them with a movement of his arm.

"Wow…." He muttered.

Lucario flew off and landed a few feet away from them looking to attack again Gurkkin's Lucario moved his arms out ready to protect them. "Korrina, Lucario enough!" Gurkkin shouted.

Lucario snarled but it suddenly yelped and fell to the ground dropping the Lucarionite. Tai just panted trying to take in his surroundings trying to block out the memories he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Ash.

"I…I'm….fine…." he muttered. "But Rio…" he looked at Rio who had been brought back to consciousness with the aura the two Lucario had given off. But he was badly hurt. "I'm sorry…." He muttered hanging his head.

Gurkkin had knelt by Lucario he pet his head feeling a pulse and grabbed the Lucarionite. "Maginty here."

"Got it." he replied taking it.

Korrina rushed over to Lucario and knelt beside him. "Lucario….what happened to you?"

"We need to go to the Pokemon Center." Ash replied. Both looked up at him and nodded.

**YX YX YX **

Tai was sitting by himself waiting for Rio to be better. He was feeling like he was selfish for sending Rio in to help Pikachu. But at the same time he couldn't just let Pikachu be beat on like that he sighed. "Tai it's okay?" Rosa said sitting beside him.

"Is it?" Tai asked. "I knew Lucario was dangerous. I know what was going on with it through my own personal experiences. But all I could think about was Pikachu…He's not my Pokemon Rio is!"

"Rio wanted to help Pikachu too. I think even if you hadn't said anything he would've gone after Lucario anyway." Rosa pointed out.

"But Rio's my partner I have to determine when it's not okay for him to fight but Pikachu's my friend too and I…." Tai sighed. "I feel like I valued Pikachu's safety over Rio's and that's not right! He sighed, "for me anyway."

"Like I said Rio wanted to help Pikachu too, I know you care deeply for you Pokemon and would hate to see any of them suffer. You're not a cruel trainer in any sense of the word so don't worry it'll be okay."

Tai thought this through and nodded. "Thanks Rosa," he sighed. "That makes me feel better."

The ringer went off and Tai and Rosa rushed over to the lobby. Nurse joy had come out with Pikachu and Rio on the stretcher together, "They've both recovered completely." She happily told them.

"Rio," Tai shouted happily scooping him up. "I'm sorry." Tai replied hugging him tightly, as Pikachu and Ash hugged. Rio shook his head patting him on the back giving him a look that assured him it was fine. "Hey where's Lucario?"

"Lucario unfortunately hasn't fully recovered yet he's very exhausted he'll be a bit longer." Joy replied sadly Korrina nodded. "Don't worry though he'll recover." That made Korrina feel a little better.

"I'm not surprised its exhausted there are times when Lucario get over whelmed by their power at first." Gurkkin replied coming over.

"So you mean its aura?" she asked. He nodded and Korrina sadly stared at the ground.

"Pikachu, Ash, Tai, Rio I'm so sorry for this." She replied bowing slightly.

"We were pretty startled too so…" Tai replied as Rio nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention it must have been pretty overwhelming to get all that new power at once." Ash agreed with Bonnie nodded.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily agreed.

"There are cases of Pokemon ignoring their trainers after evolving it's not uncommon." Clemont assured.

Korrina nodded eyes welling up with tears. "Korrina don't cry it's okay really!" Rosa assured her.

"She's right you can mega evolve Lucario now and it's the two of you we're talking about it'll work out!" Ash added.

Korrina wiped her eyes. "You're right my Lucario will master that new power in no time. Nurse Joy please, take good care of him!"

"Of course!" she replied leaving with Wiggilytuff. Serena took a deep sigh.

"Man, Mega Evolution seems really difficult." She said.

"Yeah but that's part of what makes it so amazing." Clemont replied.

Gurkkin and gone over to a table and Korrina quickly followed. "Grandpa was your Lucario like that when it first Mega evolved?"

"In a way, Mega evolved Pokemon need to train to harness their new power. But…" Gurkkin replied.

"But what?" Korrina asked.

"That battle was far from being praise worthy." He replied sharply.

"But it's like Ash said we've only just begun!" Korrina argued as Maginty came in.

"Hey Gurkkin sorry I'm late." He said coming in.

"Oh you've finished." Gurkkin replied.

"Yeah and it turned out mighty fine too." He replied opening a small box with a red band bearing the Lucarionite from earlier inside.

"WHOA!" Tai shouted happily.

"Wow that Lucarionite, Thank you Maginty." Korrina replied gratefully taking it.

"There's also this." Maginty replied handing her a new copy of her photo she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Maginty very, very much." Korrina said a little tearfully.

"That's awesome Korrina." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, and now Lucario and I have Matching accessories, also it looks like the one Grandpa's Lucario has." Korrina happily noted.

"And Tai don't think I forgot about you lad." Maginty replied, handing him a box.

"For me?" Tai asked.

"I kind of went through your bag sorry." Rosa muttered sheepishly. Tai looked at her and opened it he gasped inside was his Keystone now a beautiful blue sphere, with the familiar symbol inside it. surrounding it was a curved tear shaped pendant a shiny crimson with a smoky light black riming it.

"Whoaaaaa." Tai replied taking it out. "Hey Rosa is this…."

"Yeah, that pendant is what's left of the one you originally wore around your neck." She replied. one half was still in pretty good shape as was the string so I came up with the design to match your outfit." She replied.

"Thank you!" Tai replied happily. He put it around his neck and spread his arms out so everyone can get a good look even Rio who felt a twinge of fear in his own future after seeing what happened to Lucario nevertheless he was happy for Tai. "Tadaa!" he said happily.

"It looks really good!" Ash noted.

"Yeah amazing," Serena added.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added.

"Did you make one for Grandpa's Lucario too?" Korrina asked.

"Yup I'm pretty confident in making Mega armor." He replied.

**YX YX YX **

Soon everyone was sitting at the table. "I wonder what happened to Mega Lucario…" Clemont noted.

"Ash what do you think?" Serena asked.

"Hmmm," Ash hummed. "It was like we were battling an entirely different Lucario this time." he replied simply.

Rio listened intently from Tai's lap as he did as well. "I was kind of scared." Bonnie admitted Tai nodding in agreement.

"It went completely wild I don't understand." Korrina added.

"Mega evolution has different effects on Pokemon." Gurkkin pointed out.

"We recently met Dianthia the Kalos region champion!" Ash noted.

"Oh yes! Doesn't Gardevior mega evolve as well?" Maginty asked.

"Yeah, and we saw Mega Gardevior." Serena added.

"I recently met a trainer with a Charizard with that power! And I got to see it Mega evolve as well." Tai added.

"Whoa Charizard can mega evolve!?" Ash stated.

Tai grinned nodding. "Both are Mega evolutions but they left very different impressions." Clemont replied.

"Mega Charizard was very different from Mega Gardevior and Mega Lucario too." Tai added.

"Yeah Mega Gardevior was Magnificent and Elegant." Serena replied.

"Mega Charizard was Mighty and powerful but all that power was so focused and concentrated that it was in complete control of everything and everyone around it." Tai added.

"Mega Lucario was wild and unpredictable and incredibly deadly with its power." Ash finished.

"But what could've caused that?"Clemont asked.

"That's what I want to know….He's never ignored my orders before it was such an alarming sensation when he did it was like he didn't even know I was there." Korrina sighed.

"It just shows that the power of Mega Evolution was too strong for your Lucario." Gurkkin replied.

"What do you mean?" Korrina asked.

"Mega Lucario are thought to have their aura advanced to the utmost limit." Gurkkin explained. "Focusing on the battle and thinking of nothing else. As a result their fighting instincts are aggravated."

"Whoa…" Tai muttered he felt Rio wrap his paws around his arms and tremble he gave him a slight squeeze.

"You're right it was battling purely on instinct before." Korrina muttered sadly.

"There have even been cases where Mega Lucario have suddenly turned cold hearted and cruel." Maginty added Rio gasped and hung his head Tai gave him a small pet and that seemed to make him feel better.

"I get it Lucario needs to control that instinct." Ash stated understanding.

"Exactly it's an ability that as the Leader of the Shalor gym she must have." Gurkkin replied.

Korrina suddenly heard something coming towards them they turned to see Joy and Wigglytuff with Lucario on the stretcher coming towards them. "Lucario!" she said running to him and hugging him. "Thank goodness!" she said as he happily accepted the hug.

"Lucario is feeling much better." Joy told her.

"Thank you so much!" Korrina said gratefully to her.

"How do you feel Lucario? Do you know who I am?" Korrina asked. Lucario nodded happily he then pinwheeled his arm to show he was ready to go. "Alright Alright." She said happily as he did some squats.

"Welcome back Lucario." Ash said happily.

"Pika." Pikachu added.

"I'm glad you're alright." Clemont added.

"Oh Lucario here it's the Lucarionite." She said placing it on his arm right behind the spike on his right paw. "Wow it looks so good on you!"

"Yeah you both have matching accessories I a little jealous." Serena said in agreement.

"Do you like it?" Maginty asked.

"Yeah, we do it's Lucario's good luck charm." She happily replied then put her hands on his shoulders. "Lucario listen, Mega evolution is very hard but we can master it! When you Mega evolve victory is as good as ours."

Lucario grunted in agreement. "Korrina come with me for a second." Gurkkin suddenly said. "Let's have a battle."

"Wow a battle really it's been so long! Lucario let's make your Mega evolution a success this time." Korrina vigorously replied.

"Raff!" he agreed.

This seemed to annoy Gurkin a little. "I don't think you understand exactly what Mega Evolution is come outside." He said a little coldly heading to the battle field out in the Pokemon Center courtyard.

Everyone seemed a little surprised but followed and soon the two were facing each other across the battlefield. "There's no way we're gonna just be quiet about it after he said that lets' show him what we've accomplished so far Lucario!"

"Let's Mega evolve from the start," Gurkkin stated.

"Of course Lucario Mega evolve!" she shouted touching her keystone Lucario looked at his band it dissolved off him and the stone was absorbed into him once again with a roar he transformed back.

"Lucario mega evolve!" Gurkkin shouted Lucario changed just like Korrina's did he didn't let out a roar but both did let out a powerful aura that flew through the area.

"Mega Lucario vs Mega Lucario!" Ash noted.

"The aura's surging around like crazy!" Tai added.

"Yeah it feels so warm!" Bonnie added.

"Denney ney!" he added happily.

"Ash watch us!" Korrina suddenly said. "We've never beaten Grandpa and his Lucario before."

"I see, but don't worry this time you'll win and control Mega Evolution!" Ash assured her.

"_We'll see…." _Tai noted watching the battle Rio still in his arms.

"Alright use Power-up punch!" Korrina shouted Lucario rushed towards the other Lucario.

"Block it with your aura!" Gurkkin commanded.

Lucario waved it's arms and Tai instantly saw a shield come up which stopped Lucario in it's tracks and knocked it flat on it's back.

"Whoa, just it's aura was able to do that…" Clemont noted in awe.

"Gurkkin's Lucario knows how to control it's aura it's a technique making that power your own is something that both Pokemon and trainer must be very skilled to achieve." Maginty explained. Tai nodded and looked at that battle.

"COME ON! Stop treating me like some little kid and battle me seriously!" Korrina whined.

"I am using aura is how Mega Lucario should battle!" Gurkkin argued. "Bone rush!"

Gurkkin's Lucario summoned a staff like Bone rush. "Alright then we'll use Bone rush too!" Korrina stated as Lucario summoned his Bone rush like tongs again.

The two clashed vigorously for a bit Korrina's Lucario jumped back and threw one at him but it was blocked he rushed with one and threw that which Lucario blocked but it suddenly swept Lucario off it's feet. Leaving Gurkkin surprised.

"Way to go Korrina!" Ash cheered.

"Keep it up Lucario!" Korrina stated. However Gurkkin's Lucario was able to use his bone rush to regain balance and receive no damage. "I expected that…"

"Don't underestimate me!" Gurkkin warned as Korrina's Lucario caught it's Bones. "Use aura sphere!"

Gurkkin's Lucario charged up the attack and launched at it at Korrina's Lucario. "Smash it with Bone rush!" she shouted Lucario managed to block the attack but couldn't bat it away and instantly was knocked back by it's sheer power.

"It's still much more powerful…" Korrina growled.

"Amazing…" Tai muttered.

"The aura from Gurkkin's Lucario is much stronger than the one from Korrina's Lucario." Ash noted.

"Lucario come on get up you're the strongest remember!?" she called. Lucario managed to pull itself to it's feet but when it opened it's eyes they were the same wide feral ones from back by the ruins. Hunched over it's fur and tendrils on edge flowing up. The same enraged aura surging from it.

"That look!" Ash cried.

"Oh no it's happening again!" Tai cried.

"Lucario…why…." Korrina muttered in shock.

"So it begins…" Gurkkin muttered as his Lucario readied itself.

Korrina's mind was racing scrambling for an order. "Lucario power up with swords-" Lucario rushed forward. "Lucario wait stop!"

"It's ignoring orders again!" Rosa cried.

Instead Lucario was charging forward with Power up Punch. "Block it!" Gurkkin commanded. Lucario nodded and similar to how it saved Tai and Rio before it blocked with it's arms but Korrina's Lucario was following up with a Kick "Detect it's movements with aura and dodge!" Gurkkin commanded and his Lucario jumped back.

"Lucario listen to me use Bone rush!" Korrina cried.

"Aura sphere!" Gurkkin replied knowing it was over for them Korrina's Lucario turned and got struck directly in the gut knocking it up into the air then crashing into the ground it transformed back and laid there unconscious. "The Match is over."

"Lucario!" Korrina said rushing to him "Lucario are you okay hang in there please!"

"Thank you for all the hard work Lucario." Gurkkin told his partner as he changed back.

"They've got a lot of work to do." Maginty sighed.

"Lucario are you okay?" Korrina asked Lucario groaned coming to she helped him sit up. "You're awake thank goodness!" she sighed as Gurkkin came closer. "It's frustrating it Mega evolved again and we still couldn't control it nothing's changed!"

"And the only ones to blame for that lack of change, is you two." Gurkkin scolded. The two looked up at him knowing they were about to get lectured but not knowing why. "Lucario the reason you're consumed by your aura is because you're over confident in your power. Attacking without Korrina's commands is nothing more than selfish and Arrogant! And you Korrina because you condone this behavior it shows me you don't understand Lucario at all!" he snapped. "At this rate you two will never be stronger! You two have spent so much time together and as a result you think you understand each other and neglect your training! You're nowhere near ready to become the Shalor Gym leader!"

Korrina and Lucario looked at each other, "But….I …I don't understand we battled so much didn't we?"

"YOU FOOLS!" Gurkkin shouted startling everyone. "I order you to go on another training journey! In the Misty Mountains there is a trainer who has guided me since I was young their partner is also a Mega Evolving Pokemon! She will no doubt teach you the meaning beyond Mega Evolution."

"Understood…" Korrina muttered as they both stood.

"Korrina let us go with you we'll train together!" Ash suggested.

"I found them the Misty Mountans east of here!" Serena said showing the map.

"Thanks Serena!" Ash replied. she smiled back.

"Cheer up you're doing this so you can get stronger." Tai added.

"Raau!" Rio added from his shoulder.

"That's right it'll be more fun going together!" Serena added.

"I'll go too!" Bonnie added.

"Of course I'll come too!" Clemont added.

"Rosa you coming?" Tai asked.

"I'd love too but there's a contest in town I have to be ready for." she replied. "Korrina good luck to you and your Lucario." she said.

"I want to battle you when you're at your strongest Korrina!" Ash told her "You have Mega Evolution now you just need to master it once you've done that we can have our gym battle."

Korrina smiled. "If we master Mega Evolution you'll never get that badge," She snarked.

"Well we won't know till I try right?" Ash confidently asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu added as Gurkkin watched.

"_Korrina, Lucario how will you handle the power of Mega evolution and the enhanced Aura. I don't have the answers but they're for you to find on this journey_." Gurkkin thought to himself. "_No go Misty Mountains await you!" _

Soon the two and Rosa saw the others off as they made their way towards the Misty Mountains.

* * *

**Lucario learns Aura sphere, at level 42 but its also available as a re-learnable move as well.**

* * *

**Speaking of that what I do is if a Pokemon has been seen with a move it can't normally learn in Game like say Extreme Speed Pikachu I'll give them that move in the story because there was once a Riolu with aura sphere even back in 4****th**** Gen that's how Rio got it however I wanted him to have it for the sake of having it or something similar BUT if I had known Riolu learns Focus Blast I wouldn't have given it to him maybe at least knowing what I do then and now. We're learn more about why he got it like that later also you'll notice he got nervous after seeing Lucario go wild with Mega Evolution…remember that for me would ya**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	28. Hearts Calling out Beyond Aura

_**This took too long to get too sorry guys my schedule has gotten a bit busier that and I've got Mario Party 2 and Super Paper Mario to play. Also I fixed a couple of mistakes in the last chapter Rosa is not with the group because she's partaking in a contest in Genosenge.**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XXVIII- Hearts calling beyond aura**

Genosenge town was far behind them by now Tai sighed as he drunk from his canteen. Watching a battle between Ash and Korrina. "_She's strong….very strong…." _Tai thought.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air cheeks crackling electricity which sparked in the air.

"Dodge it!" Korrina called.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he attempted to hit Lucario but on Korrina's command he jumped out of the way and landed gracefully a few feet back from where he was.

"I expected that!" Ash grinned clearly enjoying the sparring battle.

"Okay now use Bone rush!" Korrina commanded. Using his aura Lucario quickly pulled out the bone staff and rushed at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded. As Lucario brought it down with a swift but intense force Pikachu leapt into the air avoiding it completely. "Follow up with Iron tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu swished his tail back behind him it stiffened glowing a bright silvery blue he swung it back around and began to attack Lucario who merely dismissed the Bone rush and countered with Power-up Punch.

"Nice choice Lucario…no, no wait that's bad!" Korrina groaned shaking her head breaking the habit of letting Lucario do what he wanted in battle was hard. But she was making the attempt.

The battle paused as Lucario groaned in his own failure to remember not to attack without Korrina's word. It wasn't like Geon. Tai found he didn't move unless he gave the okay. Tai didn't need to make his every move for him. On the other hand if Flygon could mega evolve this was one obstacle he could avoid because of that.

"Heeeey!" Bonnie called from above them. "You need to finish up Clemont says lunch is ready!"

"Alright Lunch!" Ash happily said looking up at her.

"Okay!" Korrina called. "Let's finish up after battle."

"I don't know we'll have to doc you and Lucario for messing up again." Tai joked.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding!" Korrina whined.

"He is don't worry." Ash snarked.

Tai chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I am let's eat!"

**YX YX YX**

Ash bit into a sandwich and happily. "Wow Clemont your food is amazing!" he happily cheered.

"I'm having a hard time deciding if yours or Brock's is better." Tai replied.

"Oh well thank you!" Clemont replied blushing rubbing the back of his head.

"I helped make it too!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks Bonnie!" Tai replied happily.

"Oh!" Serena said reaching for her Pokepuff basket. "I almost forgot I made Pokepuffs that Lucario might like." She replied opening the basket.

"Oh, really thank you Serena!" Korrina happily said.

Rio started to drool but Tai had to grab him and hold him back. "Not for you." he said simply making Rio sigh and go back to his lunch.

"Here you go Lucario." Serena said offering him the basket. Lucario took a pink one as Rio Pikachu and Dedenne watched he ate it and happily purred at how good it tasted.

"Looks like he likes it!" Korrina giggled.

"Thank you Lucario!" Serena replied. "I've got some for Rio Pikachu and Dedenne too!"

Rio howled with excitement as the two electric mice cheered.

"Oh Rio…" Tai muttered sweatdropping.

"Reminds me of you," Ash teased.

"Does not!" Tai hissed looking away a blush evident on his face.

Ash giggled and turned back to Korrina. "Hey you said you and Lucario have always been together right Korrina?"

"Yeah since I was little; He was a Riolu back then." Korrina replied.

"I see what kind of training have you done up till now?" Ash asked.

"Let's see…." Korrina replied as she thought back to having to push heavy karts in the snow. Training in acrobatics and combat skills. "The Shalor gym specializes in fighting types so both the trainer and Pokemon have to be strong." Korrina replied. "We battled Grandpa's Lucario many times but never won."

"Even so, I'd suspect the training paid off." Clemont replied.

"Yeah it did." Korrina replied. "Grandpa also introduced me to a bunch of different trainers." She added.

"You're so lucky!" Ash replied.

"One of them had a Pokemon that could mega evolve!" She finished.

"Whoa what kind of Pokemon was it?!" Ash asked excitedly.

"Tell us!" Tai happily added.

"It was Ampharos." She replied.

"Whoa so Ampharos can Mega evolve too?!" Serena asked.

"That is so awesome!" Tai happily said almost jumping in his seat.

"I'm so excited to hear that!" Ash replied excitedly.

"Me too Ampharos, mega evolving!" Clemont added.

"I'd like to see one!" Serena stated.

"Me too!" Bonnie said as the Pokemon cheered in agreement unaware that they were being spied on by Team Rocket.

"Well, Well, well, so Ampharos can Mega evolve too?" Jessie said as they watched.

"My must admit my interest is peaked." James added.

"Well just ya wait. I'll mega evolve too! Somewhere is a Meowthite with my name on it!" Meowth replied dreamily.

"Well we'll just have to add you to the ranks of our mega Army but first we need Lucario it's Mega stone and the Gym twerpette's Keystone." Jessie replied.

"Giovanni would love it if we showed back up to Headquarters with it all ready to go on his word!" James agreed. The three chuckled deviously as they began scheming.

**YX YX YX **

The group was standing outside of a cave as Serena searched the map. "According to the map this cave is a Short cut to Misty Mountains." She told them.

"Okay Lets hurry and go!" Korrina replied as she and Lucario took off for it.

"Hey wait up!" Tai said as he and Rio followed.

The group headed into the cave for a bit it was one narrow path but it suddenly opened up to reveal two large paths. "Now where do we go?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure it's like a Maze in here." Clemont replied. "We need to be careful not to get lost."

"Don't worry about it." Korrina assured, "times like this just pick a way with no hesitation!"

"That sounds too easy to be helpful." Tai replied doubtfully.

"Like I said don't worry!" Korrina replied heading off to the right. "Lets go!"

"Hey Korrina hold on!" Ash said as they rushed to catch up to her unaware that Team Rocket had been tagging them.

James pulled out his computer which showed a small purple like Pokemon with large ears and yellow eyes and small wings with spiky fur around its legs. "According to the computer this cave is populated with a Pokemon called Noibat." James explained.

"Noibat huh," Jesse asked the gears in her head turning. "Oooohhh let's introduce them to the twerps!"

"I like that plan!" James sneered in agreement.

"It's the Purrrfect plan!" Meowth agreed.

"I didn't even say how." Jesse mumbled as one flew by it was near a small orface above them.

"Go Inkay!" James whispered throwing the Pokeball and releasing the small squid like Pokemon.

"Inkay!" he happily replied.

"Inkay startle those Noibat!" Jesse hissed.

"You heard Psybeam!" James added quietly.

"Innnnkaaayy!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

In response the Noibat used Hyper Voice which alerted the others and caused them to swarm trapping Team Rocket.

**YX YX YX **

As the group were, walking they heard screeching and turned to see a large flapping blur of purple zerg rush them everyone ducked as they swarmed around them.

"What are they!?" Tai cried.

"Noibat!" Clemont replied as Ash scanned them.

"**Noibat The Sound wave Pokemon: It emits powerful supersonic waves from the large ears on its head to confuse and disorient prey and enemies via the ears." **

Serena whimpered but started screaming when one struck her in the face. Clemont got bit and then they started swarming around the group chasing them out of the cave.

As they ran out they were unaware that they had been separated with Tai, Lucario, Ash, Serena and Bonnie in one group and Rio, Korrina, Pikachu and Clemont in the other.

"What the heck was with them?!" Ash groaned as they panted coming to a stop.

"Don't tell Korrina I said this but her path picking method sucks!" Tai said to what he thought was Rio but was actually Lucario who looked unimpressed. "Lucario?! But where's-" he asked looking around.

"I don't see the others anywhere." Ash muttered sadly. "Pikachu's gone too…."

"This is bad…." Tai muttered. "_If I could use my aura I could find them Rio's still learning how to use his too….we're stuck…." _

"Lets head back in quick maybe they're still in there." Ash replied.

"Good idea." Serena replied as they headed back inside.

"Rio can you hear me!?" Tai called.

"Pikaaachuuu!" Ash called.

"Clemont are you there!?" Bonnie asked.

"Korrina where are you?!" Serena called as Lucario let out a howl for her.

A couple of Noibat flew past them showing another path.

"I bet they got scared off one of the Branching paths." Tai deduced.

"Then lets look too." Ash replied heading down where the Noibat went but Serena stopped him.

"Ash hold on it's like a maze in here, if we get lost we might not find our way out again." Serena told him.

"She's right, maybe they're outside too and we missed them." Tai added.

"Okay let's head outside then." Ash replied as they left, sadly after a few minutes.

"Bonniiieeee Asssshhhh where are you?!" Clemont's voice called.

"PIKKKKAAA CHUUUU!" Pikachu called.

"Serena, Tai are you there?!" Korrina called.

"Raaaaiiiuuuuufff!" Rio called sadly.

"Lucarioooooo!" Serena called.

"Pikaaaapiiiiii!" Pikachu sadly called but to no avail. They too eventually left the cave and soon the sun was beginning to set.

**YX YX YX **

"They're nowhere to be found…" Ash sighed.

"And it's getting dark…" Bonnie added.

"Denee." Dedenne agreed.

"We'll have to try again tomorrow." Serena replied. Tai noted everyone looking pretty forlorn from what he could tell this was the first time Lucario and Korrina had ever been apart. He looked especially depressed.

"Hey I'm not as good as a cook as Clemont but I've gotten pretty good at making grilled cheese sandwiches!" Tai told them.

"That sounds yummy!" Bonnie replied her spirits a little higher.

"Yeah," Serena added.

"Good thinking Tai." Ash replied.

Tai nodded trying to hide his own sadness. "_Rio, give me a little time okay?" _

Tai had picked up several cheeses and bread for the trip to Shalor everyone got to choose what Cheese they wanted and with a little help from Blaze made perfect grilled cheeses.

"These are really good Tai!" Serena replied.

"Thanks took me forever to figure out when they were just right." Tai replied.

Ash nodded in agreement as he ate a Bree grilled cheese. "A lot better than the stir-"Tai in response immediately stuffed part of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Nothing!" he replied before hissing to Ash. "Can I **not **retell the tale of how I almost poisoned everyone?!" Ash nodded with a verbal.

"Mmm fmmm." He went back to his own sandwich after swallowed the bit Tai stuffed into his mouth.

Team Rocket watched from above. "Oohhh." Jesse groaned. "I wanted for us to steal the Keystone and Lucario with it's Mega stone during the chaos. Not pain and suffering and Noibat going into my hair!"

"Looks like your perfect plan worked too perfectly there were a lot more Noibat than we thought…" James added.

"And we're the ones who got introduced to Angry Noibats." Meowth added.

"It's not all bad we did manage to divide the twerps." James pointed out. "Let's strike now!" a trio of growls made their way into their ears right as he finished.

"Or Tomorrow," Jesse replied.

"Tomorrow is good…." James agreed.

**YX YX YX **

The group had Pokepuffs for desert Tai was staring into the sky he couldn't help it, he and Rio had been apart before but they had found each other by the end of the day but he had wanted nothing more than to find him and the rest of his Pokemon again. It felt even worse now like his team….no him was incomplete.

"Lucario? Aren't you going to eat it?" Serena asked him. he merely looked at her but the conversation caught Tai's attention. "But you said you liked them at lunch?" she asked.

Lucario nodded assuring he did. "It's worried about Korrina…and you're worried about Rio Tai." He replied looking between them.

"Yeah, sorry Ash I just wanted to keep everyone's spirits up that's all…" Tai replied sadly.

"It worked thank you." Serena said gratefully.

"Welcome." Tai replied simply with a smile but looked up at the stars.

"You'll see him again." Ash replied.

"I just wish that were now." Tai replied. "And Lucario feels the same way he's taking this harder than I am." He replied pointing the jackal staring sadly at his food he didn't eat dinner either.

"They're both with Clemont. So they've gotta be fine. Clemont's not good with opportunities. But he's really good in tough spots!" Bonnie assured.

"Yeah she's right!" Serena added.

"Yeah and Rio's really strong too!" Ash replied.

"You're right!" Tai said brightening up. "If anything, happens, pow!" Tai said with vigor.

Lucario smiled nodding but found himself staring up at the moon.

**YX YX YX **

"Raauu!" Rio replied handing Clemont a bottle of water. "Thank you Rio! You've been a really big help." Clemont replied as he poured the water like Tai he was trying to keep everyone's spirits up. "Here Korrina."

"Thank you Clemont." Korrina replied.

Pikachu wasn't eating despite Rio's encouragement. "You're both worried about Ash and Tai aren't you?" They both looked up at Clemont in surprise. "I know you've been trying to keep everyone's mood up Rio thankyou that was sweet of you." Rio blushed looking at the ground bashfully. "Pikachu you need to eat to keep your strength up we're going to look for Ash and the other's tomorrow."

"He's right you know." Korrina replied.

Pikachu smiled and began to eat as did Rio Korrina didn't feel like eating herself but did anyway she had to find Lucario first thing in the morning.

Later she was staring at the moon. "Lucario….." she muttered.

"Korrina what's wrong?" Clemont asked looking up at her.

"Can't sleep…." She replied shaking her head.

"Lucario's with Ash, Tai and the others so don't worry!" Clemont assured.

"Raai!" Rio agreed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

She nodded but didn't come down. Clemont thought of something. "You said you've been together since you were little right?"

"That's right." Korrina replied.

"We played together, slept together….no matter what it was we were always together…" She replied; "even after it became a Lucario that didn't change."

"You're a lot like Ash and Pikachu and Tai and Rio too." Clemont noted.

"Yeah, I can't sleep without Lucario there with me…" she replied Clemont nodded in understanding as she went back to staring at the moon.

**YX YX YX **

Lucario was quietly watching the moon Tai was below him staring out into the horizon. "Hey, so neither of you can sleep huh?"

"Ash!?" Tai turned in alarm afraid of being scolded or told that Rio would want him to sleep. Lucario however was unfazed.

"It's fine…." Ash assured.

Bonnie and Serena came up. "It's like I said Korrina's with-" Serena gave her a look to cut her off as Dedenne went up and comforted Lucario at the same time a Pokeball opened revealing Blitz who got up on her trainer's shoulder.

"Thank you Blitz…." Tai replied petting her.

**YX YX YX **

"Don't you think we should rest now?" Clemont asked.

"Raauuu?" Rio asked as well.

"I don't get what grandpa told us…." She replied.

"You're talking about Gurkkin saying Lucario couldn't control it's aura yet right?" Clemont asked.

"It's just the beginning…." Korrina replied.

"The reason it didn't listen to you though…I wonder…if it's because Lucario couldn't hear your voice." Clemont replied.

"Hear my voice…." She muttered to herself she replayed the first battle Lucario ever had as a Mega evolved Pokemon but this time remembered it in a different light. "I get it…Lucario's aura was so powerful that it was hurting it a lot….and it was hurting so much, It couldn't hear me…" she said sadly.

"Yes…." Clemont replied.

"It's just like he said. I thought we understood each other perfectly but I didn't pick up on Lucario's feelings…"

**YX YX YX **

Lucario was sparing Tai had eventually falling asleep unaware of it. Lucario suddenly remembered when it lost control almost attacking Tai and Rio. He sighed letting the bone rush he was using drop.

The next day both Tai and Ash unleashed their flyers. "Fletchling, I choose you!" Ash shouted letting him out.

"Geon you too!" Tai called.

POP! "Rauuuuugggh!" the shiny flygon called.

"We need you to find Clemont, Korrina, Pikachu and Rio!" Ash called.

"Please hurry keep, a sharp eye out!" Tai agreed.

The two replied in their respective languages and flew off.

**YX YX YX **

Rio stretched as Clemont put his bag on his back. The last to be finished he saw that Korinna and Rio were waiting. "Alright let's go find the others." He happily replied.

"Okay!" Korrina replied happily. However Rio and Pikachu turned to see a large net rush at them. Everyone dodged out of the way just in time. Rio could see a familiar trio on the hill above them and growled.

"What the heck was that?!" Korrina snarled.

"It was us to answer your Twerpish Question!" Jessie replied.

"And your about to help us reach our tomorrow!" James added.

"Breaking the Boundaries beyond life and death," Jessie stated doing a fist pump as she spun in a magenta light.

"An Evil that cannot be seen or stopped," James added doing the same thing in a blue light.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" Jessie said vigorously, as she stood back to back with James.

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world!" James added.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's right!" he shouted jumping in front of them with a strange mechanical get up.

"For you see your time is nigh!" Jessie stated.

"For we are," James said.

"TEAM ROCKET!" they shouted.

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Clemont cried.

"What do you losers want?!" Korrina snapped.

"We'll be taking Pikachu, that Riolu and your Keystone!" Jessie replied.

Korrina used her other hand to cover her Mega Glove. "There's no way we'll give them to you!"

"I'll handle this go Bunnelby!" Clemont shouted he popped out with a cry as the Pokeball released him.

"Go Inkay!" James shouted throwing the Pokeball revealing it but that it also had some strange device on it's head.

"Pumpkaboo let's go!" Jessie shouted throwing her Pokeball revealing that Pumpkaboo had some kind of red space ship looking device around its bottom.

"And don't forget us!" Meowth added showing off large metal claws attached to a backpack and Wobuffet who was wearing some kind of ring device attached to a belt. There was also Seviper and Carnivine who had a large blade device on it's tail and Carnivine who had blades on it's leaves and a set of spiked dentures.

"Well it's not Mega Evolution but's our very own Mecha Evolution! Patent pending," Jesse stated with an evil grin on her face.

"These devices increase our Pokémon's power to the limit and beyond!" James added.

"Using devices to power up your Pokémon like that is wrong!" Clemont snapped.

"Says you, go Inkay use Psybeam!" James shouted.

"Innnnkaayyyy!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Dodge it Bunnelby!" Clemont shouted.

Bunnelby instantly jumped away from it however the attack followed him and managed to hit him.

"Nice shot Inkay!" James shouted.

"Now to show you our now power," Jessie sneered. "Pumpkaboo use Dark pulse!" she shouted.

"Ummmmmmkaaaaa!" she shouted unleashing the attack.

"Bunnelby jump to get away!" Clemont called.

"Bun!" he shouted jumping up. However as if the attack had a will of it's own it merely turned up and followed him hitting him with even greater damage than the Psybeam did sending him spiraling down.

"Finish it with tackle!" James added.

With a blinding speed as the machine whirred Inkay rushed at him sending him into the ground completely knocked out.

"Bunnelby!" Clemont cried rushing over and recalling him.

Korrina growled. "If only Lucario were here…."

"_We're knocking down the twerps it feels so good go mecha go_!" Team Rocket sang and danced in victory.

"It's not over yet! Go Chespin!" Clemont shouted throwing his Pokeball unleashing him from his Pokeball.

"Chess!" he shouted vigorously.

"Use Tackle!" Clemont shouted.

"Chessspppiinnn!" he shouted rushing very quickly at Inkay.

"Dodge it!" James shouted right at the last minute and thanks to the Mecha Inkay dodged it perfectly.

"Time for a powered up Fury Swipes," Meowth grinned as he slashed at Chespin with a powerful attack doing massive damage.

"This can't be!" Clemont shouted.

Pikachu and Rio started chattering to Korrina who nodded in understanding. "Okay we'll count on you two! Pikachu use thunder bolt and Rio use Aura sphere!"

The two nodded and jumped up unleashing the attacks. "Wobbuffet Mirror Coat," Jessie shouted.

"Wobbuffet!" he shouted jumping up and glowing in somewhat of a Rainbow aura making everyone run and dodge the powered up move.

"When a Mecha Evolved Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat the power of the increased attack becomes four times as powerful." James boasted.

"Chespin can you go on?" Clemont asked.

"Chespin!" he assured.

"Okay use Pin Missile!" Clemont shouted.

"Ches! Cheeesss PIN!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Use Mirror Coat again, "Jessie shouted Wobbuffet jumped up and unleashed the attack sending it rushing back towards Clemont and Chespin who ran desperately to avoid getting hit.

Rio rushed up to attack Carnivine while he was idle. He readied a shadow claw attack.

"Taking cheap shots like your trainer eh?!" James growled. "Carnivine use Power vine!" James shouted.

"CARRNNIIIVINE!" he shouted hitting Rio hard with a vine that had a metal spring device on it that hit Rio and sent him hurtling into the ground.

"Rio!" Clemont cried.

"Pikachu use Quick attack!" Korrina called. Pikachu rushed at Inkay who dodged it.

"We're now faster than Pikachu!" James giggled.

"Use Iron tail, on Pumpkaboo!" Korrina shouted.

"Pika!" he shouted jumping up flipping around unleashing the attack.

"Dodge it Pumpkaboo!" Jessie shouted.

"PUMMKA!" he shouted rushing away from the attack as Pikachu jumped down.

"Go Pikachu!" Korrina shouted.

Pikachu confused looked back at her but that gave Jessie the opportunity to strike back with a Shadow Ball knocking him back. "Pikachu!" Korrina cried helping him up. "I'm sorry, you need me to give you an attack to use."

"Pikachu…" he assured her.

Fortunately Geon and Fletchling saw them and rushed back to tell their trainers.

**YX YX YX **

"Rioooo!" Tai called.

"Clemont!" Bonnie shouted.

"Heeey Pikaachuuu!" Ash cried out.

"Korrina!" Serena called.

As Lucario was about to call his Mega stone lit up he looked in a certain direction.

"Lucario what's up?" Ash asked.

"Did you sense Korrina?" Tai asked.

Lucario nodded and took off with the others trailing behind him as they did they saw Fletchling and Geon. "Ash look!" Tai shouted pointing to the sky.

"I see them! Fletchling did you find them!?" Ash asked.

They nodded frantically. "Something must have happened!" Serena cried.

"Lead us there quickly!" Ash cried. The two nodded and flew back towards the others with Ash and Co. following.

They eventually saw a clearing and heard Jessie's voice order a Dark pulse. When they burst through the trees they saw Chespin Rio and Pikachu get blasted away.

"Alright twerpette time to fork over the Keystone!" Meowth shouted as he launched himself at her. "_**Fury Swipes!" **_he shouted Korrina yelped and closed her eyes but she only heard something rush past her and block the attack Lucario snarled as it forced Meowth back.

"Lucario!" She cried out happily he barked at her acknowledging her.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Clemont!" Bonnie called.

"Rio!" Tai shouted the Riolu rushed past everyone and jumped into his trainer's arms happily. "I'm glad you're okay; Alright Geon use Dragon breath on Seviper!"

Geon roared unleashing the attack which rushed at Seviper. "Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat and Seviper you follow up with Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted.

"Wobbbbbb Feeet!" he shouted blocking the attack which hit Geon causing him to hover but he was instantly finished off by Seviper who unleashed a mighty poison tail!

"Geon!" Tai cried out in shock as he recalled it.

"Their Pokemon have strange devices on them that are powering them up." Clemont quickly explained to Ash.

"I get it thanks Clemont." Ash quickly replied. "Okay Pikachu I want you to aim Thunder bolt at those devices!"

"Pika!" he shouted jumping up and unleashing the attack however Wobbuffet was quick to block it and send it flying.

"Ash look out!" Tai shouted as it was sent back at him specifically.

"WAHH!" Ash yelped as he rolled out of the way and stared up in awe at the devices.

Jessie laughed. "It's useless!"

"Everything we do gets repelled back," Clemont stated.

"And then they just whack us while we're either dodging or reeling from the attacks. This stinks Team Rocket of all people have us on the ropes!?" Tai snarled.

"There has to be something we can do…." Ash muttered.

"Raaff!" Lucario replied turning to Korrina and pointing to his band.

"Mega Evolution…." Korrina asked nervously. It could work but after realizing that he was in severe pain because of its aura and the fact that he almost attacked Tai Ash and their Pokémon last time…

"Korrina please!" Clemont stated.

"We don't have a choice here!" Tai added.

"Please Korrina!" Ash added desperately.

"Please!" Both the Girls asked.

"Let's finish this shall we James?" Jesse asked.

"Right let's take the Lucarionite and get started on our new army a Mega Mecha army!" James said excitedly.

As they looked desperately at her Korrina finally nodded. "Okay Lucario let's go!"

He nodded as she touched the Keystone on her hand. "Mega Evolve!" she shouted the light rushed from her Keystone and surrounded Lucario as his own Lucarionite glew. Team Rocket watched in awe as Lucairo quickly transformed into Mega Lucario.

"Woowww there it is!" Jessie squealed.

"It's so intense!" James added with a squeal.

"It's perfect for an Organization as evil at Team Rocket." Meowth added.

"Lucario use Bone rush!" Korrina shouted Lucario summoned the Bone staff of aura and rushed at the opponents knocking Inkay and Pumpkaboo back.

"What the?!" James asked as they gasped at how easily they were hit.

"That power…." Jessie cried.

"Way to go Lucario!" Ash and Pikachu cheered.

"Uhhh don't cheer…" Tai warned as Lucario hit the ground the intense aura rushed out. It Snarled having lost control it let out a vicious feral howl, and turned on them.

"That's weird…." Jessie muttered as they watched, "what's up with it?…"

"Oh crap…." Tai shouted as Lucario rushed at them trying to land a bone rush on Clemont and Chespin who barely dodged.

"Well, well things just suddenly got interesting." Jessie smiled in amusement.

"Let's see how this turns out." James agreed as he got comfortable.

"Lucario stop!" Korrina cried Lucario turned on her and snarled rushing at her with Bone rush he stood her ground.

"Korrina get out of the way!" Tai shouted in fear.

"Raoooo!" Rio howled. She didn't budge she did move her hands in front of her face and the light of the sun reflecting off her Keystone reminded Lucario of the moon the light reflecting on his own Mega stone the memories of the guilt he felt attacking everyone. He stopped seeing Korrina trying not to attack her.

**YX YX YX **

In his mind Lucario saw nothing but fog and blue swirling around him however….

"_Lucario!" _that voice….

"_Lucario…Lucario!" _It was Korrina's he turned to its direction it called to him louder and louder as he ran to it as he did it came out loud and clear.

"_**Lucario listen to my voice!" **_Korrina shouted this was enough to snap him out of his insanity. He looked at Korrina shocked and lowered the bone rush.

"Lucario?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank goodness!" she cried happily. Everyone smiled in relief as Lucario and her turned to Team Rocket who cringed.

"Uhhh I think we're were in a whole lotta trouble…" Jessie noted.

"Lucario use Bone rush!" Korrina commanded Lucario jumped up rushing towards Carnivine, Inkay and Pumpkaboo whacking them with the attack which sent them crashing into the rest of Team Rocket and not only destroyed the devices sent them flying as well.

"What the heck! Mecha Evolution was supposed to surpass all other evolutions." Jessie whined.

"But not Mega evolution apparently! But we were so close!" James cried.

"And yet so far…." Meowth finished.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted disappearing into the sky.

"Bye bye!" Tai happily shouted but froze up when he felt a familiar wave.

"Don't tell me…" Korrina muttered as he turned Lucario was able to control itself but only for a moment and now it was feral again but it collapsed and changed back. "Lucario are you alright say something!" Korrina cried. Fortunately Lucario quickly woke up and nodded to her.

"It still couldn't full control itself….taming that aura is the real test…" Clemont noted.

* * *

_**Okay so I want to try and schedule my posts Pie in the sky is you get the double YX update and an update of TG2 every Sunday but I doubt it'll be this week as the weather where I am is supposed to be crappy but I am writing out the ninth chapter of Digimon TG2 on paper so cross you fingers if not this Sunday definitely the next. The Weather is also the reason I'm uploading this now**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	29. The Bond that Evolves!

_**Well here we are the final episode of the Korrina arc I want you guys to keep these events in mind Lucario being unable to control its aura and it's wild behavior while Mega Lucario is gonna come back later and to whom it may concern no I will not write a chapter where someone gets fat and Natalie thank you for all your reviews**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**XXIX-The Bond that evolves!**

The group could finally sigh in relief. When a clear path out of the forest that casually ran up to the top of one of the Misty Mountains was finally found. The only thing that bothered Tai was his ears popping he had whined a little about it. He wasn't used to the sensation neither was Rio but soon their ears were back to normal. Soon the group found themselves surrounded by flowers and very green plants on a beautiful day.

"I wonder where this master lives. Think it might be around here?" Tai asked as Rio as admiring the area with Pikachu and Dedenne."

"We'll know something when we see it." Ash replied.

Serena opened her guide book. "There's supposed to be a Flower arrangement shop around here if we get lost we can ask them."

"That's where Grandpa told me she lives. And There it is!" Korrina stated as she ran ahead with Lucario the others following for a bit. Quickly coming into view as a large tree house like building that had been built into one of the biggest trees Tai had ever seen. It had several smaller houses in the branches but a larger building was built into and around the trunk. Soon the group slowly walked up to it "Hello! I'm Korrina from Shalor City. I was told to come here by my Grandpa!" Korrina called.

Lucario let out a few barks himself a couple minutes later the door was opened by a small yellow Pokemon with a black head and large eyes at the base of it's familiar jaw appendage was a small flower braid with what looked like a Mega stone in it.

"That's a Mawile!" Tai stated.

"Looks like it can Mega evolve too." Ash replied as Serena pulled out her Pokedex.

"**Mawile The deceiver Pokémon: The large jaws on its head are formed by horns and have enough power to chew through steel. It uses its cute looks to deceive foes and prey." **

"Hey there, where's your trainer?" Korrina asked.

"Right over here." Said a new voice, making them all turn to it; they saw an Elderly lady with a tow car many of which Tai and Ash saw in the Orre region pulling in flowers.

Mawile instantly ran up to her happily. "Mawww!" she greeted.

The lady hopped off the car and patted her on the head. "Thank you for looking after the house Mawile."

"Mawile!" it replied.

Upon closer inspection she was had a cane with a Mega stone in it with a straw hat her hair tied in a tight bun in the back with an apron over a red kimono. "Well hello there. My name is Mabel."

"My name is Korrina."

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash replied.

"Pikapikachu!"

"I'm Tai this is my Partner Rio."

"Raaf!" he greated.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

"NeyNey!"

"And this is my older brother." Bonnie added as Clemont scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Clemont nice to meet you."

"And I'm Serena."

"Hmm Yes; I heard, you were all coming." Mabel said turning to Korrina and Lucario. "Why don't you show me your prowess?" she asked.

Lucario and Korrina smiled and nodded. The group had headed away from the house to a wide area of the flower field. Closer to part of the range they were standing across from each other as the rest of the group gathered off to the side to watch.

"Let's begin shall we?" Mabel asked.

"Alright Lucario Mega Evolve!" Korrina commanded as she touched the stone. Lucario glanced at his Mega Stone a little warily as it disappeared off him and he mega evolved he let off a howl as the light faded his aura surging about Mabel had to hold her hat as it washed over them.

"That's a fine aura your Lucario has." She replied.

"_It's much calmer than back in Genosenge, I'll say that much. Maybe this won't be so bad…" _Tai thought as he could feel Rio squeeze his leg he knelt down to give the little emanation Pokemon a pat.

"Alright _**Mawile Mega Evolve**_!" Mabel commanded. Mawile let out a cry as it glew in a red light similar to Lucario's it embraced the light completely as it sprouted another Jaw and got slightly taller when the light faded it had two much larger jaws which it faced out towards Lucario. They were black with a yellow spot. Mawile now had purple on its legs and arms giving it the appearance of a Kimono or a more defined appearance than that of its normal form. It's eyes matched that color as well. And the tufts that hung from the side of its head were also longer.

"Look at that!" Tai cried out in surprised.

"Mawile can Mega Evolve too!" Bonnie cried.

"So that's what a Mega Mawile looks like!" Ash added just as excited with the Pokemon cheering. "Can't wait to see how it battles!" he added with a chuckle.

"Okay Lucario power up Punch!" Korrina commanded.

Lucario jumped into the air and threw it's fist back the powerful orange light surrounding it's fist.

"Jump Please." She replied Mawile effortlessly dodged by doing so landing a few feet away from Lucario. He growled in frustration and pulled out a Bone rush.

"So Bone Rush….interesting." Mabel noted watching carefully.

"Alright let's go in with a bang!" Korrina shouted. Lucario lunged at Mawile again the bone rush hanging behind him but his arm was limber ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Evade it dear." Mabel replied.

Mawile ducked under the attack then weaved in and out of it effortlessly ducking and jumping as Lucario tried fruitlessly to hit her to no avail.

Korrina focused. "Alright lets-"

"Korrina!" Ash warned cutting her off.

"Right Lucario has to listen to me…" Korrina replied sadly.

"Alright Mawile, use Iron head!" Mabel commanded.

"MAWWWWILLLE!" she shouted rushing forward at the foe; her head laced in silver metallic light that hit Lucario square in the gut and sending him into the air and back onto the ground. Fortunately he did land on his feet and deactivated his Bone rush.

"Lucario I'm sorry I'll give you commands so please listen!" she said apologetically however Tai felt a surge in aggression his eyes widened as Lucario suddenly went feral again.

"Not again…" Korrina muttered.

"Oh no Lucario!" Serena cried.

"It's aura taking it over again!" Clemont cried.

Lucario couldn't hear anything not even Korrina's voice as getting through."Lucario! Lucario hang on!" She shouted

"RAUUUUUUHHHGGGG!" Lucario screamed as a surge of aura that felt intense and cold rushed past them Tai and Rio winced at it Rio whimpering as he closed his eyes. Lucario then sped off towards Mawile charging a Power up Punch.

"No Lucario stop!" Korrina cried.

"Lucario just calm down!" Ash cried out. But Lucario continued on.

"It's no use it can't hear her!" Clemont shouted in fear.

Lucario was practically on top of its Target now roaring with a snarl. "Use Fairy wind!" Mabel commanded calmly. Mawile let out a cry spinning around and around as a Glittering wind surged out from around her catching Lucario in it's vortex for a bit and causing him to crash a few feet away as he transformed back.

"Lucario!" Korrina cried as she and the others rushed up to him Ash and Tai calling out for him as well she helped him up as he groaned. "Don't worry you'll be able to control it soon. That's what we're here for after all!" Korrina replied as she looked at Mabel. "Please help us we'll do our very best!" Korrina stated. Lucario barked in agreement.

From above them Team Rocket watched carefully. "Hmmm that Mega Mawile is quite the power house…" Jessie replied.

"Let's get a buy two get on free deal when we swipe up both it and Lucario along with Pikachu and the Mega stones and Keystone. If we had all dat we'd have the unstoppable Mega Evolution Squad under Team Rocket's Control!" Meowth added with hunger.

"That Mawile's fairy wind packed a punch. I wouldn't recomend taking it head on." James added.

"Then we'll wait till it's lets its guard down, we'll have it our clutches in no time!" Jessie replied as Wobbuffet popped out.

"Wobuffet!"

**YX YX YX **

"Wowww!" Bonnie said eyes widening with wonder as they entered the shop, "So many flowers."

"And arrangements. You made all these?" Tai asked.

"Yes, and a lot of these flowers I just picked I thought perhaps Korrina and Lucario would like to arrange some of them." Mabel replied.

Korrina suddenly felt a surge of disappointment. "But we were hoping to do some special training or maybe study?" Korrina said as politely as she could with the complaint. Lucario let out a bark of agreement.

"Why not relax and give this a try first?" Mabel replied the two silently relented. "If the rest of you are interested why don't you arrange some as well."

"Wow really? You'll let us?!" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Are you it's alright?" Serena asked.

"Sure go ahead with your partner." Mabel replied.

"Alright Let's make the best arrangement ever Dedenne!" Bonnie squealed in delight.

"Nay naey!" he happily agreed.

Serena release Fennekin as Ash and Tai looked at each other. "I'm excited maybe I'll look doing this as much as Mabel who knows?" Tai said.

"Rauuu!" Rio barked in agreement.

"Yeah, you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" he replied as the group got to work.

**YX YX YX **

Tai placed on the last strip of tape on the vase. He then got to work with Rio. Tai picked out a few flowers they wanted to use while Rio put the fern in. He gathered the number and turned to Rio; "Which one; purple or pink?" Tai asked. Rio pointed to the purple flowers with a slight bark. "Purple it is." Tai replied as he handed a few to Rio as they placed them in. they then placed in the middle a large flower in the middle. It was a large blue lily like flower that fanned out from the top.

"How's this?" Tai asked.

"Wowie that's awesome Tai," Bonnie squealed.

"Thanks! But it's not done yet." Tai replied.

Bonnie nodded before going back to her and Dedenne's work. "I like flowers let's put in a lot Dedenne!" he chattered in agreement as Serena was noting how pretty the flowers she had were and that they had the same color as Fennekin who barked happily.

Ash and Pikachu were concentrating with one type of flower. A long thin stem with large white balls made of little flowers. "Let's make ours the biggest!" Ash declared as Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"We're not losing to Ash and Pikachu? Right Lucario We'll make ours bigger!" Korrina declared to him as he barked in agreement. There's was a large arrangement that exploded with color.

Clemont was chuckling in the corner Tai who had finished his looked over at him. "What ya got there?" Tai asked with Rio on his shoulder.

"What I have here is a marvelous machine that will, create the perfect arrangement!" Clemont replied with a smirk. His glasses shimmered. "The Future is now thanks to Science CLEMONTIC GEAR ON!" He shouted vigorously as he ripped off the sheet. "This device has data on every art form from across all of time and the world. It has the most precise and sublime sense of art!" he bellowed catching everyone's attention. "I call it, the little flower arranger." He stated happily.

"The….little flower arranger?" Serena asked tilting her head.

"It's a very straight forward name…." Bonnie noted.

"To the point it needs simplifying." Tai added.

"Let's go switch on!" Clemont declared as he pulled a lever. "Witness flower arrangement of the future!" he declared as the machine clipped stems and placed them in the small pot he and Chespin picked out.

"Look at it go!" Tai said in awe.

"Science is amazing!" Ash said in astonishment.

"Pikachu!"

"Raaluu!" Rio added in agreement. Chespin happily passed it a flower every time it held out it's claw for one.

"Just like that Chespin keep it up!" Clemont said happily as it put in more and more blue roses but it steadily got faster and faster as time went on to the point Chespin couldn't keep up with it. "Whooa oh no you're not supposed to go that fast!" he flailed trying to get it to stop as the machine crackled and burned.

"Incoming boom!" Tai shouted in surprise. But the machine suddenly stopped freezing in place everyone stared at it but suddenly….

"_**KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM" **_

Everyone was frizzled and black from the explosion and smoke Lucario was on his knees hiding behind Korrina who just stood there with the thousand yard stare. Ash was getting up his hat tilted over his eyes as Pikachu clung to his shoulder. Tai and Rio were holding each other tightly afraid the charred mess would explode again just for sick giggles. Serena coughed. To her shock the flower arrangements were ruined.

"Oh no! After all that work!" she cried.

"Clemont you've ruined them all with your awful machine!" he said to Clemont who had caught Chespin mid explosion and was frozen in place with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" he whimpered.

**YX YX YX **

Fortunately everyone was able to create new arrangements as Mabel returned. "You've all done a wonderful job and they match your personalities quite well." She noted. Tai looked at the vase with the smaller flowers around the larger one he tilted his head. "_This matches my personality…." _

She stopped by Ash and Pikachu's first. "Ahh yes I can feel the strength of the link that Ash and Pikachu share as trainer and partner." She replied looking his over.

"Thank you Mabel!" Ash replied.

"Pikachu!" he added happily.

She then stopped over by Tai who was able to find another flower for the middle to his liking. "Ahh I see who two coordinated your efforts to make this didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tai replied.

"It's a very nice design you two made well done." Mabel asked.

Rio shook his head barking a little he pointed to Tai. "Oh so you say that Tai came up with this himself." Rio nodded. "Tell me Tai what made you think of it?" Mabel asked.

"Uhhh," Tai stared at it for a bit. "I'm not sure it just came to me…"

"So you don't know why yet you knew exactly what you wanted to do. Very instinctive." She replied.

"Is that bad?" Tai asked a little nervous.

"No not at all, I'm sure you'll figure it out later." Mabel replied as she went over to Korrina and Lucario's. "Korrina Lucario did you arrange these separately?" she asked. It seemed the two were divided, Korrina's was a bunch of blue flowers arrange in a kind of stem shape. Lucario had used gold leaves with purple flowers.

"Yeah isn't it lovely?" Korrina asked.

"Yes." She replied. "From this I can tell you two are quite similar and understand each other deeply." Mabel replied.

"I know right?" Korrina asked proudly. "We've been together since we were little so we're connected pretty tightly!"

"Raaauuf!" Lucario agreed happily.

"I see." Mabel replied going over the others. "Well please work hard to make more beautiful arrangements tomorrow."

"We'll do this tomorrow too!?" Ash asked.

"Seriously?!" Tai asked just as surprised.

"But what about our special training?!" Korrina asked.

"Haste makes waste." Mabel replied. "I can't wait to see what lovely creations you'll make tomorrow. Please do your best." Everyone was stunned as she left them.

The next day everyone headed out to collect flowers for their arrangements. "We're off take care!" Clemont called.

"Please take care out there." Mabel warned. Ash's group was off like a flash. Tai bringing up the rear he looked back to see that Korrina and Lucario had been instructed to head to the mountain.

Rio tugged at his pant leg to let him know the others were leaving them behind. "Oh right let's go!" Tai replied as they rushed in the same direction Ash went.

Tai found himself and Rio alone in a part of the forest it was thick and dark. Rio looked worriedly at him. "Yeah we're kind of lost…." Tai admitted. "I could probably find my way back but…." They kept walking. "If worse comes to worse Geon can fly us back." Tai assured this made Rio calm down a little. Eventually though they came through a clearing which was filled with many flowers of shapes types and sizes. "Wow look at this!" Tai shouted as he looked around he scooped up a large red and white flower and a smaller blue flower.

Rio watched but he suddenly noticed something a small green hedgehog like creature with a white body and small shy eyes looked over at them. "Whoa…" Tai muttered as he scanned it. it froze when he did.

"**Shaymin the Gratitude Pokemon: Shaymin has the power to purify toxins in it's body and transform barren wastelands into lush flowery areas. It is a symbol of gratitude and delivers these feelings when endowed with the power of the Gracidea flower." **

Whoa so that's a Shaymin. "Let's catch one!" Tai stated as he jumped up the Shaymin squeaked and ran off Tai chased after it but he suddenly found himself in a large field filled with many Shaymin some a more teal on their back with many many Pink flowers Tai deduced had to be Gracideas as they took on a more canine shape with the flowers by their ears now like a scarf with green legs and hair. They flew off into the sky Tai watched as they greeted each other making him decide he didn't want to capture one after all.

"Shaaaaaaayyy." They shouted taking off into the sky in a flurry of petals that spun around beautifully and complimented the rest of the field as the large flowery torrent made its way around the entire field. Tai stared in awe at the beauty watching as they danced simply the Shaymin long gone but he didn't concentrate on them.

"_Times like this I forget what bums me out some times….it's great to be alive…." _

**YX YX YX **

When Tai finished he had made an arrangement with the larger blue flower around the base were Gracedia flowers with a few placed onto a small spiral that went upwards with the red one on top. "Wow Tai that's so pretty!"

"Thanks…" Tai replied blushing. "I have a knack for this, don't I?" he added.

"Yeah you do, but what made you come up with something like this?" Clemont asked.

"It just came to me honestly….do you always need a reason to make art?" Tai replied.

Later the group waited as Mabel went over them again. "Oh my do you know why you made this one?" she asked Tai.

Tai shook his head no. "It seems like you feel very grateful and this expressed that." She replied. "Once again you two coordinated well." She replied.

"Thank you!" Tai replied as she went towards the door.

"You've all done well today as well." She told them. "Keep up the good work, we can arrange more flowers tomorrow."

Everyone gasped in surprise at this, "more Flowers tomorrow!?" Ash stated.

"_You've gotta be kidding me!" _Tai thought.

"Yes and the day after that as well…" she replied.

Everyone looked at each other. "No way, I've had enough of Flowers!" Korrina stated she had held her tongue up till now as had Lucario who barked in agreement.

"Please don't say that I want to see more arrangements that are created by the two of you combining your hearts." Mabel replied.

"With all due respect they came here to learn how to control Mega Evolution. Not make arrangements." Tai spoke up.

"I know and there will be time for that but don't you think we should see a few more first?" she asked.

Lucario and Korrina sighed. Over the next few days day in and day out the group made more and more arrangements Tai was getting tired of constantly being asked where he came up with the designs which ranged from a red flower with blue ones all around it. He was beginning to wonder if they were just his feelings and he was making them take shape; If that were so how do you Symbolize Nascour with a flower the furthest thing from fear?!

One day Tai had managed to find Korrina he noticed that they had spotted a flower he found reading a Encylopedia Flora called Heaven's bells they're the only flower in the world to make their own ring.

Tai stopped to watch as Korrina tried to get it she cried out when she lost her grip on a brittle part of the cliff and fell. Lucario fortunately caught her he fell on his butt in relief his hand moving away from his belt and Geon's Pokeball. "Man those two are gonna give me a heart attack if they keep stuff like that up." he sighed. Rio let out a small bark of agreement.

When they looked again Lucario was climbing to get them now he lost his own grip and slid a little Korrina called out. She sighed in relief as he tried again. "Wait a minute Lucario!" she called getting him to stop. "It looks like the cliff is brittle in some areas. I'll tell you where to go kay?" she asked.

Lucario barked in agreement as he moved Korrina giving directions Tai watching as Lucario eventually got to the top he smiled brightly as the Heaven's bell were now right in front of him.

**YX YX YX **

The Arrangement that they had made was a simple pink vase with the Heaven's bell inside but Korrina had bracelet made from them as well. "What do you think?" she asked.

Everyone stared in awe at how simple but beautiful it was Tai was excited to see what they made with that flower as they stared Mabel nodded.

**YX YX YX **

Later that night the group was relaxing in their room. "I like flowers but I'm so tired of this!" Serena groaned laying her head on the desk. "They're pretty and all but if I see any more I'm gonna scream!" she whined.

"Aww you think so I'm having so much fun!" Bonnie replied.

"Ney ney," he agreed.

"Sorry Bonnie, I'm with Serena on this one. I could've done so much training of my own by now and I'm getting tired of being interrogated about my design choices." Tai sighed from his bed.

"I wonder why Mabel is having us do this over and over." Ash questioned to Clemont who hummed in thought.

"I think she might have a plan but.." Clemont replied unsure.

"Ya know the first day we did this I noticed that she sent Lucario and Korrina off on their own towards the Mountains. Towards the field I wandered into the day after and basically away from where we go after that day in and out." Tai noted.

**YX YX YX **

Korrina sighed in frustration. "This shouldn't be happening. At the rate we're going we'll never be able to control your aura…." She sighed. "I wonder when the special training will start…" Lucario barked in agreement as they looked at the moon.

Team Rocket meanwhile were watching Mabel and Mawile and just as frustrated. "Uuunngg they've been like that for the entire week we can't do anything with them like that!" Jessie growled.

"Mawile's always with its trainer. we need to get it alone for this to work!" James added.

"Just relax we'll get our chance anytime now!" Meowth assured. Wobuffet agreed.

They watched as Mabel with Mawile began to make their way to Ash's room to deliver some hot drinks but as she did she noticed Korrina and Lucario looking forlorn.

"Oh, Mawile dear why don't you take these and go on ahead?" she asked.

"Mawile," she replied with a nod and went ahead while Mabel went to talk with Lucario and Korrina.

"I don't know why Grandpa sent us to Mabel anyway saying she would help us with our training…" Korrina sighed. She then focused on the Moon. "The Moon looks like the one from that night, when we were separated." She noted to Lucario. "You were watching it too right?"

"Raauuf!" Lucario replied saying he had.

"What a beautiful moon we have tonight." Mabel noted as she came out making them turn.

"Mabel!" Korrina said in surprise.

"Don't worry my dear everything will be alright." She replied coming up to them. "There's only one final step before you can control the aura."

"Only one…you'll finally train us to control it!?" Korrina asked.

"But I've already been teaching you." Mabel replied. This confused the two but she went on to explain. "You've both been arranging flowers and enjoying the views of this place. For the two of you that's the best practice you can get for controlling your aura. From this point it'll depend on how you compose yourselves. You and Lucario get along very well and think and act the same way. That's why Lucario was making its own decisions in battle. You were both okay with that; but trainers and Pokemon are partners seeking and working towards the same goal. But their roles are quite different. They maybe viewing the same thing but each of them see it differently. One heart but two views you need to bring both the views together and turn it into strength. But I have no doubt in my mind the two of you can do it."

"One heart…two views…." Korrina parroted quietly as she and Lucario had turned back to the Moon.

There was suddenly a loud crash of glass exploding Rio, Pikachu and Mawile shrieked out in horror as Tai, Serena and Ash screamed out their names. Korrina with Lucario and Mabel took off towards the front door seeing the group there.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Rio!" Tai called.

"Mawile where are you!?" Clemont cried.

"What happened?" Korrina asked as she and Lucario ran up.

Serena turned to them. "Some large claws burst through the window and-"

"Rio, Mawile and Pikachu were kidnapped by them!" Bonnie said cutting her off.

"What?!" Korrina cried.

"Kidnapped?!" Mabel asked finally catching up.

Team Rocket let out a laugh as their balloon came into view with Rio, Pikachu and Mawile inside a glass cage that was hanging from the basket.

"Pikachu, Mawile!" Ash cried.

"Rio no!" Tai cried.

"What's going on?!" Mabel snapped.

"The new owners of your Mawile to answer your question." Jessie sneered from the basket.

"A fact you'll have to accept starting tomorrow." James added with a sneer of his own.

"Breaking the boundaries beyond life and death!" Jesse recited.

"An evil that cannot be seen nor stopped!" James added.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" Jesse stated.

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world!" James finished.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"For you see your time is nigh!" Jessie stated.

"For we are-" James started.

"TEAM ROCKET!" he finished with the other two together.

"WOBBUFFET!" he called finishing.

"Team Rocket?" Mabel asked.

"They're criminals that always try to steal Pokemon from others!" Clemont quickly explained.

"Well said twerp! And too make sure we don't disappoint we'll be taking some Pokemon and the Keystone!" Jessie declared.

"And Lucario as well!" James declared as he sent out the hook that Serena had referred too.

"Dodge it Lucario!" Korrina cried he effortlessly back flipped away and glared up at the balloon. "Give those Pokemon back Team Rocket!" She snarled.

"No self-respecting villain stops their plans simply because they're asked. And we won't be the first! Go Pumpkaboo!" Jessie declared throwing the Pokeball and instantly coming out was Pumpkaboo.

Lucario barked at Korrina who nodded. "Right we need to save Pikachu and the others, go!" she commanded and like lightning he instantly jumped towards them as she activated her Keystone. "Lucario Mega evolve!" she shouted Lucario roared as he hit the ground having changed Team Rocket held the balloon tightly in response to the powerful aura.

"Lucario use Power up Punch!" Korrina shouted.

"Not if I can help it Inkay Psybeam!" James shouted throwing the Pokeball containing one of his Pokemon as it popped open Inkay instantly unleashed the attack hitting Lucario hard he groaned as he was thrown towards the ground but suddenly caught in a small explosion of light.

"Lucario!" Korrina cried out as everyone gasped.

"Now Pumpkaboo use Shadow ball!" Jessie added.

Pumpkaboo let out a cry unleashing the attack. Lucario Dodged but James tried to corner it with another Psybeam from Inkay and while he did get away he had a rough landing hitting his knees at the bottom and rolling.

"No Lucario!" Korrina cried out as he got up he slouched over a huge aggressive burst of aura surging off him.

"This is…." Clemont muttered.

"It's happening again!" Serena added fearfully as Lucario's eyes darted around seeing so many targets he roared out ferally.

"How can I help him?" Korrina asked herself.

Mabel held her hand. "You'll find a way…" she assured.

Korrina thought for a moment and nodded. "You're right!" she declared.

Lucario snarled and rushed at the balloon. "Stop him with Shadow ball!" Jessie shouted he looked over and batted the attack away with it's arm.

"Tackle Inkay!" James swiftly commanded as he jumped at them Inkay rushed and landed a powerful attack making him roar in pain and fall as he landed on his feet on the ground then let out another roar.

"_One Heart, Two views… Watch the situation closely and help Lucario control it's aura!"_ she thought Lucario rushed at the balloon again but this time Korrina blocked the way firmly standing before him looking right into his eyes. He snarled for a bit and lunged at her she merely crossed her arms over her chest he got in his mouth the wrist with both the Mega stone and the Heaven's bell bracelet. "Lucario, Listen to me one heart two views!"

At these words the ring of the bracelet Lucario's memories of the journey to gain and control it's Mega evolution came flooding through his mind as Korrina's voice called to him. "_Bring the two views together and turn them into the strength and power to fight." _Lucario snarled but he seemed to be calming down as the Heaven's bell rung again as the memories continued. "_Lucario our hearts are one! Let your aura take over your body!" _One last ring made him focus and his eyes changed to a more calm and controlled appearance.

"I don't know what you're blabbing about but you're annoying me! Use dark pulse!" Jessie commanded.

Pumpkaboo unleashed the attack which charged straight at Korrina however. Lucario instantly blocked it with a bone rush. "Lucario?!" Korrina asked he barked happily in response as everyone cheered.

"It heard her voice!" Serena cried out happily.

"Feeling cheeky are we? Use Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Lucario counter it!" Korrina commanded as Lucario jumped up.

"Add Shadow ball to the mix!" Jessie added.

Korrina carefully observed the two as they charged the attacks. "Lucario Shadow ball is coming from the left counter it with bone rush then jump to dodge Psybeam!" she commanded Lucario quickly circled around the shadow ball and batted it back at to Inkay.

"Use Bone rush!" Korrina shouted. Lucario attacked Pumpkaboo with the attack whacking it a bit and sending it back into Team Rocket's balloon which broke the cage allowing Pikachu, Mawile and Rio to be freed.

"Rio!" Tai shouted.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. Tai Ash and Serena caught Rio, Pikachu and Mawile respectively.

"Now you've done it prepare for a world of hurt!" Meowth snarled.

"You always say something like that!" Tai retorted Rio barking in agreement.

"Regardless we won't show Mercy! _**Mawile Mega Evolve**_!" she commanded tapping her Keystone and causing Mawile to Mega Evolve.

"Pumpkaboo use Dark Pulse!" Jessie snarled as Pumpkaboo unleashed the attack.

"Use Fairy Wind!" Mabel commanded.

"MAWWWWW!" she shouted unleashing the sparkling wind which had a pink hue in the night crashing into Pumpkaboo and sent it back into the Basket.

"Inkay Psybeam now!" James shouted.

"Innnkaaayy!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly commanded.

"PIIII KAAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted hitting Inkay after breaking through the attack.

"Shadow Claw!" Tai commanded. Rio quickly ran up and summoned the black wolverine claws from the bump on it's paws and slashed Inkay with them sending it flying right into James's head knocking him back.

Suddenly Lucario cupped it's paws in a way that was very familiar as it charged up an orb. "Lucairo that's….you learnt aura sphere!" Korrina cried.

Lucario barked in conferment. " Right let's show them our power! AURA SPHERE!" Korrina commanded and instantly Lucario let the form of his powerful aura loose on the Balloon they screamed helplessly as it hit them causing an explosion.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried disappearing into the night sky.

"Amazing!" Bonnie cried.

"Their feelings took on the form of that aura sphere!" Ash stated.

"Yeah and man was it powerful!" Tai agreed.

"Pikaaa!"

"Raauuuu!" Rio howled happily as Mabel and Mawile looked happily at each other. Lucario jumped down his aura surging out Tai smiled the aggression was gone and replaced with confidence and filled with the Lucario he knew having grown.

"You did it Lucario!" Korrina cried out happily as she rushed to him he happily cheered to her they high fived and held hands.

**YX YX YX **

"Thank you so much Mabel I'm so happy to have met you!" Korrina said gratefully.

"Don't relax just because you've managed to control the aura. Keep on training hard and aim for new heights."

She nodded. "Yes I'll do my best." Mabel nodded in response.

"Korrina it's time for us to say goodbye." Ash replied.

"But weren't we going with her to Shalor?" Bonnie asked tugging on his arm.

"You could go with her and challenge the gym right away." Serena pointed out.

"Korrina and Lucario learnt how to control their aura." He replied petting Pikachu. "We need to train and get stronger too. But I'll get that badge just you wait."

"Me too, we've gotta lot to do to catch up." Tai said.

"Raf!" Rio agreed.

"I'm looking forward to our Gym battles." Korrina happily replied. "Lucario lets go!" she declared turning on her own skate shoes. "Byye everyone!" she shouted Lucario howled back to them as they headed to Shalor while the others bid goodbye and soon Tai had bid his own farewell to Ash and co.

"It'll be awhile before we're strong enough to challenge Korrina, so I think we'll just go straight on ahead to Couramine city for now." Tai told Rio he barked in agreement. "But let's keep aiming for new heights too. The sky's the limit!" Tai declared as Rio howled as they rushed off down the path.

* * *

_**So I managed to have this ready before Sunday but the other two are not done sadly :/ which is weird because the ninth chapter of TG2 was off to a good start but if I'm lucky I'll get that done today I don't think my Schedual and the time of year as of now will allow three chapters on Sunday but I'm shooting for at least one for YX and one for TG2 with the double of the YX update to come after or what ever Combo that being said if I miss the deadline what's finished after ward is going to be released immediately after **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	30. Going, Going Geon!

_**Okay back to original Chapters! I hope the Korrina arc wasn't a slog for you all man I'm way behind X_X Gen VI and XYZ is practically over**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XXX- Going, Going, Geon!**

As Tai found his way down and out of the Misty Mountains he said goodbye to Ash and Co as he continued on another path one that would actually cut past Shalor City and go straight to Couramine but still go through a place called the Mirror Cave he found here a good place to stop and set up for Lunch. It was a small clearing with a little bit of forest around him large enough to house him and his own party. "Okay all set!" Tai happily replied as he threw out all his Pokeballs. "Come on out everyone!" Tai shouted as the balls popped open.

"Charmeleon!" Blaze called.

"Quila!" Spike happily called jumping.

"Marsh!" Muddy said yawning a little.

"Piplup!" Pippa happily called. Last came Geon who merely let out a huff in sadness.

"Dig in you guys lunch time!" Tai replied showing them the bowls. Rio along with the others rushed to their bowls happily and ate except for Geon. "Hey Geon what's wrong?" Tai replied looking at the depressed Flygon. "Are you sick?"

Geon sighed and shook his head. "Quuill?" Spike noticed putting down the piece of food he had catching Rio's attention he rushed over as well.

"Quila Quiladin!" Spike asked Geon merely grunted in response.

"Raaauuu?" Rio asked in concern but Geon merely let himself fall down in response prompting the three to jump back with a yelp. He allowed himself to lay out flat on the ground wings drooping.

"Geon?" Tai asked in surprise as he felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever are you sure you're not sick?" Tai asked. Geon nodded but Tai wasn't sure. "Okay maybe we should head to the Pokemon Center."

"PIPLUP LIP LUP!" Pippa shouted in protest Tai sharply turned and glared at her.

"Geon could be very sick Pippa! I know it's inconvenient but this is more important than eating! We're a Team. Team Members don't abandon each other!" Tai snapped.

Pippa sighed and hung her head as Tai packed up and rushed to the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy!" he called rushing into the door.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked in Alarm looking over.

"I think my Flygon is sick. He says he's not but he won't eat and he just stares at the ground sadly and just flopped over all depressed and stuff." Tai said worriedly.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Alright give me his Pokeball and we'll take a look at him." Nurse Joy replied. Once she was in there Tai made sure to feed the rest of his Pokemon. Passing over Pippa he thanked the others for his patience.

Pippa felt indignant Geon said he wasn't sick but he was panicking anyway and he made them wait to finish eating just to get him here and now he's not thanking her for being patient?! No Fair.

Tai sat in the chair once he packed everything away he sighed waiting silently the only two out of their Pokeballs were Rio of course and Pippa who was sulking in the corner. "Pippa I know it wasn't fair. But I'd rather you guys be hungry for twenty minutes longer than have Geon suddenly be on his death bed! It's not that I don't care about him more it's just-"

"Lup!" she huffed looking away.

Tai growled. "Fine be that way!" he snapped turning away. Rio looked sadly between them eyes watering a little he then stared at the door hoping Nurse Joy would come out with Geon back to Normal soon.

Eventually the door opened and out came Nurse Joy. "Is he alright?" Tai asked running up with Rio while Pippa stayed put.

"He's perfectly healthy but….he's depressed. Did something happen?" Nurse Joy asked.

"He lost a battle against trainers we had fought against and won before. But they cheated and beat him." Tai replied thinking back to when Team Rocket's so called Mecha Evolution was a problem. "What does that have to do with anything? He's also the only one on my Team that's evolved twice most of the Pokemon I have three evolution stages if that helps."

"It might. Geon might feel out of place because he's much different from his friends now. But Dragon types can be very proud of their power and a bad loss might have resulted in a blow to his pride." Nurse Joy replied.

"Uh oh!" Tai gasped.

"Did it lose a battle badly recently or suffer a losing streak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, more like the former but I don't consider who he lost to a big deal, but I'm surprised he does." Tai replied as Geon sat sadly.

Pippa went up to him and started talking to him making Tai and Joy watch in curiosity Geon was getting more and more sad as Pippa babbled on.

"RAAF!" Rio suddenly snarled and got between them but Pippa merely jumped over him and gave Geon a face. The Dragon type's face welled up with tears and he got up and ran off.

"Geon wait where are you going!?" Tai shouted running after him, but he flew off.

"Pippa what did you say to him!?" Tai snarled.

She merely turned away. Tai growled his face turning a bright red Rio backed away in fear. "YOU SELFISH JERK WHY WOULD YOU DILBERATELY HURT HIM I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" he screamed surprising both Rio and Nurse Joy. Pippa growled at him puffing up her cheeks and running off.

Tai growled and ran off in the direction that Geon went however Pippa glared back in the direction not wanting to take this lying down she went off after him.

**YX YX YX **

Tai was suddenly gluing his eyes to the sky trying to figure out where Geon could've gone. "Geon! Geon where are you? Please answer I need to know where you are!" he said frantically.

Rio howled for him loudly but so far nothing they looked around desperately as Tai looked around however he soon saw a familiar shape in the distance of a nearby Mountain. "There! Rio come on!" Tai cried out Rio quickly scurried over and followed his trainer as they climbed up the mountain.

Tai suddenly saw Geon happily eating an Enigma berry being handed to him, by an older woman with smoky bluish grey hair with a burgundy dress. She was wearing a belt a couple bracelets one held by a Keystone, a pair of sandals and a necklace with Dragon teeth charms on them.

Geon let out a happy roar smiling brightly. The Woman smiled back, and petted him. "You're such a nice Flygon aren't you?"

"Raaauuugon!" he replied happily.

"Geon!" Tai shouted once he snapped out of his trance and ran up to him Geon rushed over to him and Tai hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness! I was so worried." Tai stated.

"Is this your Flygon young man?" she asked.

"Yeah, he ran away after one of my other Pokemon upset him in fact…Pippa come out!" Tai stated with half a snap Pippa came out but she glared at the ground. Tai let out a tch sound and sighed. "Come on I get I wouldn't let you eat till later but that's not Geon's fault and I was worried that he was sick and I didn't want to just leave it. It wouldn't have been any different if it were you! In fact if it were you, Geon would've been very understanding!" Tai snapped.

That seemed to struck, a chord with Pippa she looked up at him but didn't say anything and she wasn't giving him a defiant screw you face. He turned back to the woman. "How'd you find my Geon?" he asked.

"The Poor thing was sitting alone crying, feeling like he was going to be failure after having lost to a pack of simple thieves." She replied.

"Nurse Joy told me that was the case but. They cheated, he shouldn't feel bad." Tai argued.

"Well..." The lady replied with a slight hum. "Geon might not see the difference with how happy he was too see you he seems to love you very much."

"Really?" Tai asked looking Geon who nodded and nuzzled him. Tai giggled and nuzzled him back before turning back to the woman. "You know a lot about Dragon types."

"I would hope so I specialize with them in my position." She replied.

"Position?" Tai asked.

"I'm Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four."

"WHOOAAA!" Tai and his three Pokemon gasped as they stared at her in awe she merely smiled.

**YX YX YX **

Hugh walked into the Pokemon Center and saw Nurse Joy staring out into a window for a bit. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh there was a trainer who's Flygon got upset and ran off. His trainer went after it." Nurse Joy sighed. "Anyway." She said shaking her head. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"My Pokemon need to be healed they were just in a battle with some strange people in gaudy suits." Hugh sighed showing his three Pokeballs.

"Goodness are you alright?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hugh replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets looking at the sky. "_Could the Flygon have been Geon?" _He watched Joy and Wiggilytuff go, "_Too late to ask if it was Shiny now." _

**YX YX YX **

Tai and Geon were sitting together with Pippa facing away from them. Tai was glaring at her but at the same time he was waiting for her to Apologize. Geon looked between them and sighed.

"Pippa come on! I wouldn't let you starve promise. I'm sorry I yelled but you need to Apologize too." Tai stated simply.

Pippa sighed as Drasna came over she looked up in curiosity. "I think you're lucky having a trainer that cares so much about all of you." she replied petting her head. Pippa stared at her then looked at Tai then at Geon she sighed and walked over to Geon muttering an Apology.

Geon let out a small roar of forgiveness. "How can I help Geon more? Like does he even have the confidence to battle still? Do you?" he asked. Geon looked at him unsure.

Drasna nodded. "Hmmm, perhaps not." She sighed.

Tai looked sadly at Geon. "Do you really feel that badly that you lost against Team Rocket?" Tai asked.

Geon sadly nodded tears forming in his eyes. "Don't!" Tai stated hugging him tightly. "They cheated! You have nothing to be ashamed of!" Tai's eyes snapped open.

"_I killed him…" Tai muttered._

"_Who?" Ash asked._

"_Nascour….that makes me as bad as him!" Tai cried._

"_No it doesn't he tried to kill us that was self-defense besides you can barely control your powers you were scared. If he ran right into your aura claws it's his fault you have nothing to be ashamed of!" _

Tai sighed and looked at the ground. "I guess you get it from me...Geon I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault either, what we need to do now is get Geon's confidence back." Drasna replied.

"How do we do that?" Tai asked.

Drasna thought for a moment. "What is your Flygon's move set?" Drasna asked.

"Move set? Uhhh Dragon Breath, Steel Wing, Earth Power and Boom burst." Tai replied.

"Perhaps learning a stronger move would help." Drasna replied. "I recommend Dragon Rush. It's difficult to Maneuver but very powerful and maybe able to stop opponent's movement for a short time."

"Sweeet!" Tai said happily. "Geon I bet you could learn that no time!" Tai said confidently.

Geon smiled a little at Tai's belief. "You'll do fine…" Drasna stated petting him. She pointed to a large field in the distance. "We can start there." Drasna replied.

"Okay!" Tai said taking out his Pokeball to recall Geon but he was stopped.

"Hey why don't you keep Geon out?" she suggested.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"It'll give you two sometime to talk and reflect." Drasna replied.

"Uhhh okay…." Tai responded in slight confusion.

As they walked Tai looked around wondering what to do he looked at Geon who seemed just as hesitant. "So Geon, you feeling better?" Tai asked.

Geon let out a small grunt and nodded, as they followed Drasna. "Would learning a stronger dragon move make you feel better?"

Geon wasn't sure what he really wanted was a chance to redeem himself. But he was nervous what if he kept messing up he froze up and whined. "Geon what's wrong?" Tai asked turning to him noticing he was nervous. "Are you worried you'll never win a battle again?" Tai asked.

Geon nodded eyes watering. "No way!" Tai stated happily smiled and petted him. "You're one of my strongest Pokemon, Team Rocket just cheated there's no way you've lost your thunder I promise!"

As the two talked for a minute Drasna watched smiling Tai just seemed to pick up on Geon's feelings as did Rio who patted his friend on the back happily. Eventually they made their way to the field where Drasna threw out a Pokeball revealing a large blue bird with a pair of long ribbon feathers on it's head with large cloud like wings with a small necklace with a small pink and blue mega stone.

"Whoa!" Tai gasped as he scanned it with his Pokedex.

"**Altaria the humming Pokemon: Altaria gracefully flies through the skies and makes a beautifully humming while doing so giving the sensation of a pleasant dream." **

"It can mega evolve too!" Tai gasped.

"Yes and when it does Altaria becomes a Dragon and Fairy type but don't worry when we battle after teaching your flygon a new move you won't be battling Altaria you'll be battling a Pokemon I caught recently." Drasna assured.

"Well that's a load off my mind. So Geon you ready to learn a new move?" Tai asked.

"Ragion!" he replied happily.

"Alright I'll begin with a demonstration go Altaria use Dragon rush!" she commanded.

"Alllrraiiii!" it screeched and flew into the sky before making a U turn and ramming into a nearby rock destroying it completely.

"Whoaaa!" Tai muttered.

Geon backed up a little nervous. "Don't worry Geon it'll take some time but you'll master the move you're a powerful Flygon it won't be as difficult."

Geon nodded and stepped forward and took off into the sky flying with Altaria who happily greeted him. Geon seemed a little nervous.

"Now that I think about Geon hasn't really been around other Dragon types and he was only a Vibrava for so long and Trapinch aren't Dragon types." Tai noted.

"Yes, he might feel a little place having been a new type of Pokemon for a short amount of time. You're pretty perceptive about your Flygon." Drasna replied.

"Yeah, I learnt a lot from my brother Ash about being friends with my Pokemon and I try to listen to them." Tai replied.

"Hmm," Drasna replied. "I'm a little envious for your desire for Empathy."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"There was sadly a time where I didn't consider my Pokemon's feelings." She replied staring at Altaria as she flew with Geon.

"_Altaria use Draco Meteor!" Shouted a younger Drasna as her younger partner rushed forward against a young trainer with an Aromatisse. _

"_Use Fairy wind!" the trainer shouted. _

"_ARRROOOOOO!" the strange fluffy flamingo Pokemon shouted spinning like a ballerina allowing the sparkling wind hitting the cloud bird hard making her crash into the ground._

"_NO!" Drasna growled. "Get up Altaria get up you can't lose to that pin cushion!" she snapped as Altaria tried so hard to get up and flew up. "Good now use steel wing!" _

"_TARRRRR!" she cawed rushing at the Aromatisse who merely stood her ground awaiting her trainer's command._

"_Thunderbolt now!" shouted the trainer. _

"_AMMMORRAMMMMAAA!" she shouted hitting Altaria who let out a pained cry and plummeted to the ground hard crashing and officially being knocked out._

_Later on Drasna growled staring at the sunset having healed her Pokemon. Altaria walked up to her against her better judgement. The others a Dragalage, A Haxorous, A Druddigon and a Noivern who watched nervously as Drasna quickly turned on Altaria furious. "How could you lose to that thing!?" she snarled. "Aromatisse aren't even that strong and yet you lose that badly to it! I thought you were supposed to be the strongest Pokemon I have but I can't trust you to do anything right if you can't even fight hard enough!" _

_Altaria's eyes welled up with tears. "Maybe I should find myself a better Pokemon to call my Partner." Altaria felt her heart shatter. She flew off with a sorrowful cry; The other Pokemon where in sheer shock and Anger. Drasna didn't even pay attention to the fact that she had basically crushed her Pokemon's heart after taking a devastating lost that hat bruised both their egos._

_But still to just ignore all of Altaria's feelings and force her to battle over and over again only to lose and with it lose even more confidence every time. They'd had enough. Soon her remaining Dragon types had just flat out ignored her orders and stopped battling entirely and she finally complained to the village elder._

"_Why is this even happening!? They're my Pokemon they're supposed to obey me!" Drasna growled._

"_But what about you!?" The Elder snapped confusing Drasna. "Your Dragon Pokemon came to me early and unfortunately you know I can understand them as I do humans." _

"_Uhhh…." Drasna muttered a lump in her throat she could tell she was gonna get it._

"_You said such disgusting things to your Altaria I'm almost ashamed to call you my daughter saying that that you should find a new Pokemon to replace her!" the Elder replied. "You're Pokemon refuse to obey you because you're so focused on trying to win you've forgotten how to treat your Pokemon with respect and now you have none." _

_Drasna was shocked suddenly the memory of everything she said to Altaria over the past few weeks up to a few nights ago. "I never meant…." _

"_Doesn't matter whether you meant it words are like knives they dig into your heart and the wounds they leave hurt more and scar deeper than any physical wound." The Elder replied sternly._

_Drasna shook her head not wanting to believe it she rushed away calling out to Altaria over and over checking her usual places eventually nothing Altaria was gone and she'd never see her again. "I'm sorry Altaria…..I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she wept over and over again._

_After the weeks of moping she finally was pulled out of bed to see her mother. "How can change?" _

"_Learn Empathy, understand what your Pokemon are feeling Altaria loved the feel of victory much like you do, but it wanted to share those victories with you and please someone she once called friend. And with how devastating of a loss you had against that young Christopher well…..it shattered her confidence." The Elder replied._

"_I never knew…." Drasna muttered. "I'll never see Altaria again will I?" _

"_Maybe…" _

**YX YX YX **

Tai was shocked by the story he never imagined that such a kind lady with that much empathy had once been so nasty he had a hard time processing it the thing about words being knives cycling over and over in his head. "The Key is to charge energy from within and let it surge all around you." Drasna told Geon. "Altaria, dear why don't you show him?"

"Alllllllll!" she cried charging up energy into herself and letting it surge out. Geon did the same trying as hard as he could but nothing he sighed.

"Don't give up Geon you'll get it maybe it's like steel wing try thinking of it like that!" Tai suggested.

Geon thought about this and nodded. He tried unleashing the energy again this time there was a faint blue light surrounding his body it started to turn different colors. "You did it!" Tai cheered happily.

"Alright now let's practice putting that energy into action." Drasna replied with a slight clap.

Altaria took to the air with Geon following once they got high enough and waiting for Drasna to put up Targets and get a safe distance.

"Piplup…" She muttered with Rio letting out a small whine as Altaria charged a Dragon rush at once of the Targets destroying it completely.

Geon nodded doing the same thing. He managed to get the energy to surge around him and he rushed at it as quickly as he could only for it to evaporate around him and make him crash into the target he growled and shook out the cobwebs as Tai and Rio rushed over.

"Geon you okay?" Tai asked.

Geon growled but nodded. He immediately flew into the air and spun around a few times before trying to charge at another Target even faster this time. "That's it Geon don't give up!" Tai cheered.

"You need to charge as much energy as you can." Drasna added.

Geon looking down on them nodded he roared and flew around trying his hardest to keep charging up energy and rushing at the Targets over and over the energy around him looking stronger each time.

They spent most of the afternoon charging up energy and trying to throw it into the targets. Eventually however as the Sun was setting Geon finally managed to master the energy now it was just a matter of making it go where he wanted it. However after several tries he managed to preform it perfectly.

Tai cheered jumping up and down as did Rio Pippa just stared wishing he hadn't finally learned the move as Geon rushed up to the two hugging them tightly. Drasna watched but she noticed Piplup and made a small throat clearing noise.

Tai looked over at her then at Pippa and went over to her. "Okay what can I do to smooth this over?" Pippa just sighed she went over to Apologize to Geon when she came back however he noticed Tai holding a Pokepuff in his hand towards her. She smiled and ate it. "You like it? Serena made them she gave me some for you guys."

"Piplup!" she happily replied. Eventually Tai and Drasna were heading back to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Drasna; How do you, know so much about how Dragon types are feeling?" Tai asked.

Drasna hummed at the question thinking about it. "After I realized my mistake I moped around for several days however…."

_The Teenage Drasna trudged behind her mother when she finally stopped Drasna looked up to see some wild Pokemon looking down on them. "I want you to observe the Pokemon around them write down what you think they're feeling."_

_Drasna let out a small muffled groan. _

"_I know you don't like staying in one place, but if you're to improve as a trainer you need to empathize with your Pokemon. The Strongest trainers develop bonds with their Pokemon." The Elder replied._

"_They do?" Drasna asked._

"_Of Course, I had hoped your journey would help you to understand this but I guess not. And now I am putting you up to the task of learning." The Elder replied simply. "We'll repeat this process for a while." _

"_**For a while all I did was observe Pokemon interacting with each other at first I was bored out of my mind but after a while I began to appreciate everything going on around me eventually I was able to see the feelings that Pokemon had and I used this to mend the bridges I had foolishly burnt. However despite making up with the rest of my Pokemon there was still a hole in my heart. Altaria was still out there." **_

_The Elder suddenly looked up to see Drasna with a Backpack on her back. "I'm going to find Altaria….I…don't want to live the rest of my life knowing I didn't try to mend things with her. I need to know I at least tried to make amends if I can't find her!" _

_The Elder smiled and nodded._

Drasna was broken out of her thoughts by the sudden sound of screaming and crashing. "What's happening?!" Tai cried as they rushed out towards the clearing where the Center was. They could see a small mecha that had stolen all the Pokeballs.

"Someone's taking all the Pokemon!" Tai cried.

"Who's doing this?!" Drasna snarled as the mecha turned.

"Us the answer I see." Cassidy sneered.

"The Question to come who are we indeed." Butch replied.

"Bringing the Chaos of Darkness upon all time!" Cassidy stated as Darkness with only a white tone cast on her making her visible.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Evil upon the light of the Universe!" Added Butch. With a Black tone on him.

"And Carving our Legend in the rock of Eternity!" they declared together the two tones combining to grey.

"Fiery Obliteration Cassidy!"

"Thunderous Fury Butch!"

"The most feared of the feared. Submit to the name of Team Rocket!" they declared together.

"You two again Cassidy and Batch!" Tai growled.

"Rowwww!" Rio growled.

"That names not Batch it's Butch!" he snarled his head getting bigger to get right into Tai's face.

"Who are they?" Drasna asked.

"Team Rocket's a criminal organization in the Kanto region their thugs go out and try to steal things that can help them take over the world. Like other people's Pokemon!" Tai quickly explained.

"You say that likes it a bad thing…" Cassidy sneered.

"Everything in this world exists for the use of Team Rocket get used to it!" Butch added.

Drasna growled. "How despicable you dare call yourselves Pokemon trainers!?" she growled.

"More like thieves and we'll be taking your Pokemon!" Cassidy stated as the Mecha rushed at them.

"Rio aura sphere and Pipa use Scald!" Tai shouted.

The two unleashed their attacks at the Mecha who merely batted them away And then grabbed the two. "No Rio, Pippa!" Tai cried.

The other arm then grabbed Altaria so quickly it blindsided them. "Altaria!" Drasna cried. The Mecha merely threw them into the large cage where the Pokeballs were held. Tai growled as he rushed at the Mecha and started to climb it Geon following.

"Geon use Steel wing on that thing's arms cut em down!" Tai said with an angry vigor.

"Oh look Butch we missed one!" Cassidy stated with a slight Mock as Geon began to rush at the things arm's.

"Better make sure we get it!" Butch added as the next Mecha had shot out at Geon making him stop and get grabbed.

Rio called out to Geon inside the machine as it open, "Geon no!" Tai cried. However an idea suddenly came to him. "Geon use Dragon Rush!" Tai cried. Geon looked at him in shock nervous understandably it would take time to master it completely. "You'll be fine just do it!"

Drasna watched as Geon tried to struggle with the energy. "Butch get it in the machine it won't use the attack once it's in there!" Cassidy cried.

"Got it!" Butch stated however he was suddenly hit with a rock. "OOOWWWW!" he screamed and snarled at Tai who merely glared back. "That does it!" he snarled using the other hand to try and crush Tai who yelped and had to dodge a bunch of attacks. "Get back here!"

"Butch no, the Flygon; Trap it first!" she cried but it was too late Geon had unleashed the attack and flew out of the arm holding him destroying it in the process; Then rescuing Tai from being crushed.

"Way to go Geon!" Tai shouted.

Cassidy in a fury was pulling at Butch's face. "I told you to put that thing in the cage first! Ignore the brat trap the stinking Dragon type is that so hard!?"

"Ouwfh mah fafe!" Butch moaned.

"I hope it hurts you idiot!" Cassidy snarled. She stopped when they both heard a crack.

"That's not a good sound…." Butch muttered.

The middle of the Mecha was cracking they yelped wondering why but suddenly their answer came in the form of Altaria on her own Dragon rush with Pippa and Rio on her back.

"They made the glass brittle!" Butch cried as Pokeballs started to pour out.

"Perfect Altaria I never should've doubted you!" Drasna said as Altaria landed in front of her the other two happily reuniting with Tai.

"Butch said they made it brittle…can Altaria use Ice type moves?" Tai asked.

"Ice beam….Oh I see you and Piplup used scald and ice beam to weaken the glass." Drasna deduced. Altaria let out a caw of conferment and pride.

"And I bet Rio helped with Aura sphere right?" Tai asked.

Raf!" he happily replied wagging his tail.

"You and you're smartaleck Pokemon we'll show you!" Cassidy stated.

"Go Gothrita!" Cassidy shouted.

"Go Meinshao!" Butch added as they both threw Pokeballs.

Tai growled. "Rio, Pippa, Geon get ready!" Tai stated the three growled and got into fighting stances however Altaria was quick to fly in front of them.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"Leave these two thugs to me." Drasna said simply.

"I don't know who you are but you're not exactly on our good side lady!" Cassidy snapped.

"Stand aside if you know what's good for you!" Butch snapped.

"I will do no such thing!" Drasna stated.

"Then prepare for a beating!" They declared together.

"Gothrita use Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"Meinshao use Aura sphere!" Butch added.

The two let out their respective cries and charged but Altaria dodged it gracefully.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Drasna commanded.

Altaria let out a cry and rushed at her two opponents. "Thunderbolt!" Cassidy quickly countered.

"GOOOTHRRRITTAA!" she shouted it was fast enough to hit Altaria making her scream out in pain.

"Use Brick break!" Butch shouted. Meinshao took the opportunity of Altaira's moment of weakness to add onto the Damage hitting it hard in the gut and knocking it into the ground.

"Heh not so tough are you ya old crone…." Cassidy sneered.

Drasna was calm the wind merely blew. "You shouldn't have insulted me..." she replied simply. Suddenly bursting from the smoke was Altaria a little worse for wear but still raring to go.

"Are you serious those attacks didn't do anything?!" Butch stated in shock.

"Oh the attacks hurt but my Altaria has been through much and we've seen many battles and storms both real and metaphorical."

_Teenage Drasna had fallen off a tall cliff in the middle of a Snowy Mountain she clung for dear life. "Please I can't let it end like this I have to see her one last time please…" Her hand cold and numb was slipping. "ALTARIA I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" she cried over and over again however her had gave way she gasped as she fell however….._

"_Arrruuuuuuuuuu!" came a familiar caw that rushed after her it was indeed her Altaria._

"_You came for me…." Drasna muttered in her thoughts._

"We tried to be nice and hold back, but you two haven't exactly gotten on our good side either and so we'll give you a taste of our full power As a Member of the Elite Four!" she declared showing off her right arm with a familiar charm on it.

"SAY WHAT?!" the two cried.

"_**Altaria mega evolve!" **_Drasna commanded touching her Keystone.

On command the two stones began to shine brightly mingling their lights together as Altaria changed shape. Tai watched as the white downy feathers grew more on her body when the light cleared she had a small crest and necklace of cloud like feathers and a large cloud shaped tail with a tress of beautiful long blue feathers trailing behind her.

"Whoaaa!" Tai stated in sheer awe.

"Alright Now show them your power with Dragon Rush!" Drasna commanded.

Mega Altaria let out a cry and rushed forward with an intense energy that looked like a dragon rushing at her targets.

"Thunder bolt quick!" Cassidy cried.

"Aura sphere now!" Butch added in fear. The two Pokemon panicked and unleashed the attacks but Altaria plowed right through hitting them and sending them back into their trainers with a thud.

"Now Dazzling Gleam!" Drasna commanded.

Altaria's wings glew in a bright rainbow light. She let out a powerful caw and unleashed the blast which rushed at them and hit them with an explosive force sending them flying.

"That was Sparkletastic!" Cassidy said with X's in her eyes.

"I just realized that was Drasna of the Elite Four!" Butch moaned.

"Now you tell me!" Cassidy whined.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAINN!" they cried as they disappeared with their dazed Pokemon into the sky.

"That was amazing!" Tai cheered happily amazed by Mega Altaria's power.

Altaria flew down happily and greeted her trainer the two hugged. "Amazing as always!" Drasna stated. Altaria cooed happily back at her as a memory drifted to Drasna's mind. How grateful she was that Altaria still believed in her.

_Altaria had managed to pull Drasna up to a cave and landed exhausted. "Altaria thank you I can't believe you saved me after what I said to you….it wasn't right…" she muttered tears forming quickly in her eyes she hugged Altaria crying and begging forgiveness for what seemed like forever until Altaria made a comforting sound and wiped away her tears._

"_You forgive me?" Drasna asked. Altaria nodded. "Oh thank you!" she breathed hugging her crying more in relief and happiness. _

**YX YX YX **

"Will you two be alright?" Drasna asked.

"Yeah, I know Geon's confidence is back, we may not have had that battle but I know that with more training Geon will get stronger and stronger!"

Geon let out a roar of triumph and glee determined to do so.

Drasna nodded. "Good luck to you all!" she said gleefully. Tai nodded bowing.

"Thank you very much!" Tai stated as he Geon Rio and Pippa rushed off on the road waving good bye with the Mirror Cave just beyond the hill.

* * *

**Altaria learns the following this way…  
****Dragon Rush- Egg Move  
****Ice beam- TM13  
****Dazzling Gleam TM 99  
****Steel Wing- Egg move**

_**I AM AWESOME BECAUSE I GOT THIS OUT FAST KEEP UP THIS PACE AND I'LL CATCH UP IN NO TIME!**_

_**Also BluRose if your here review! (Stares into your soul!) **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	31. Double trouble with a Twist!

_**Okay so just too clear things up we're not going back to the Mirror world but we are going through one of the Mirrors I've been looking forward to writing this chapter!**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XXXI- Double Trouble with a Twist!**

The Mirror Cave was a large expanse that stretched across a large area Tai could see that beyond one more trail of cave would be a path that would circle around Shalor City and begin the trek to Courmaline city. "Rio you read?" Tai asked.

Rio let out a definite bark as they raced down the hill however once they reached the bottom. "Heeeeeeeeyyy!" called out Ash's voice he turned to see Ash and Co. running towards him.

"Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie hey," Tai happily called.

"I didn't think we'd see you on the way out." Serena said as they met up.

"Anything interesting happen on your way here," Bonnie asked.

"I met Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four!" Tai happily replied as Pikachu Dedenne and Rio played.

"Oh wow really!" Serena asked.

"How strong was she?" Ash asked.

"I didn't get a chance to battle her we were helping Geon with a Confidence issue but he's fine now." Tai assured. "So what's been going on with you guys?"

"It turns out that the Mirror cave really is a gate way to other worlds and universes." Clemont told him.

"Wow did you go in one?" Tai asked.

"Yeah it was a mirror world where the sky was green and the grass was blue and everyone was the reverse of how they acted. Team Rocket, are heroes in that world." Ash stated.

"Ya don't say…" Tai replied intrigued crossing his arms and tilting his head in amusement.

"Yeah, Clemont was a wizard and Bonnie was really calm and reserved while Serena was pretty tough." Ash replied. "And Mirror Pikachu was a bit of a rebel."

"What about you and me?" Tai asked.

"Well, mirror me's a bit shall we say sensitive but I have a feeling he'll finally toughen up a little. He did tell me a little bit about you though."

"_Mirror Tai's really confident, but sometimes he can get arrogant. He also has a nasty temper but he's pretty reserved too." Mirror Ash explained._

"_I see." Ash replied._

"_He also wants to be a Pokemon Master…so do I…." Mirror Ash responded._

"_You're just gonna have to take it from him ya know!" Mirror Serena trilled._

"_But…." Mirror Ash said tearing up._

"_No buts!" she yelled making him whimper._

"Uhhh wow," Tai muttered surprised by how bold his mirror counterpart sounded.

"Hey Tai, have you ever considered being a Pokemon Master?" Ash asked.

"Huh, where'd that come from!?" Tai asked slightly flustered.

"It's been on my mind since Mirror me brought it up." Ash replied.

"I've thought about it…" Tai admitted looking to the side.

"Do you want to?" Ash asked.

"Uhh I….ummm" Tai was very nervous now truth was he hadn't given it a thought simply because it was Ash's dream but Ash was expecting an answer now. "Look a Shiny Golbat!" Tai cried. "I gotta catch it!" Tai shouted storming off with Rio following as best he could.

"Shiny Golbat?" Ash asked looking around. "Where?!"

"Ash I think we just got duped." Bonnie pointed out.

"Ah!" Ash yelped feeling silly he quickly shook off the feeling and rushed after Tai. "Hey come back!" he shouted.

**YX YX YX**

Tai hadn't been seen where he had been going but he suddenly felt himself crash into two other people he sat up and groaned in pain. "Ouch….sorry."

"Tai?" he heard Rosa's voice ask.

"Huh, Rosa what are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh did you win the contest?" Tai asked.

"Not this time, but I am going to the one in Courmaline city." She replied.

"You'll get the next one for sure!" Tai assured.

"Could you two get off me?!" shouted a voice from below which turned out to be Hugh.

"Hugh!" Tai yelped as he and Rosa jumped off him.

"Uhhhng." He groaned sitting up.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I was looking for some of those Team Flare thugs from before they were hanging around the area but they seemed to have left." Hugh replied.

"Oh." Tai replied.

"You mean those guys from Ambrette cave?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah," Hugh replied.

"What'd you find?" Tai asked.

"Well…" Hugh replied trying to gather his thoughts.

"Hey!" Ash called as his group caught up.

"I'll tell you later." Hugh replied as he stood off and brushed himself off.

"Rosa hey what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I'm here taking on the contests in Kalos of course." She replied with a wink.

"Contests?" Serena asked.

"They're kind of like Gym battles but the idea is to look good while battling and you start off with an appeal round." Ash explained.

"I see…" Serena muttered humming.

"Think you'll try them out?" Tai asked.

"Maybe…but…." Serena replied. "Is there one nearby?" she asked.

"Courmaline city." Rosa replied. "There's also a gym there too."

"Ash once you've been Korrina you can head there!" Tai stated excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ash replied as they headed into the cave.

**YX YX YX **

"It's like a labyrinth in here so be careful not to get lost." Clemont warned the other three.

"Right that's how I ended up in the mirror world. We need to stick together closely." Ash replied.

"Right." they replied however as they did Tai caught something strange out of the corner of his eye. It looked like him but with a chest and longer hair. He stopped for a moment and stared at the mirror. And Indeed staring back at him was a female version of him. Her pants were capris with ribbons coming from a cut in the side. Her hair was long almost past her waist. The hat and goggles were slightly different as well with the hat having more of a brim.

Tai touched the mirror his female counter part did the same and instantly it felt strange the mirror turned to water underneath his hand he waved his hand through it but instantly felt something grab it he pulled but it pulled back.

"Ash help!" Tai shouted alerting the others he could hear them call to him just as he was pulled in.

"TAI!" Ash called jumping in as did the others but suddenly there was a clash of grunts and pain and groans and he suddenly felt a bunch of weight on top of him.

He crawled out and turned sitting on his bottom to analyze the mess before him and he couldn't believe it all over were duplicates of everyone.

The first he could see was well himself as a girl he gawked at the fact she was very real. she rubbed her head she then suddenly gasped and pulled out a Riolu.

"Riki you okay?" she asked the Riolu merely tilted his head in confusion.

"That's my Riolu!" Tai snapped.

"Oh! Uhhh Riki!" she gasped letting Rio go as she searched for her own Riolu who poked her head out of the pile and crawled over to her.

"There you are!" she sighed in relief.

Crawling out from beside her was a twelve year old boy with a blue jacket he was fixing his salmon colored fedora. "Owww why don't you watch were you're going he said turning to face Rosa with a more masculine version of her face he had a short cut same version of her brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt underneath with a pale blue collar and a yellow tie and red plaid pants. Rosa glared refusing to take the blame for this.

"You're the one who bumped into me!" she snapped.

"Actually I think that was me." Hugh groaned as he got up. "Well both of you…" he replied turning to his female counter part who merely just stared at him. She had jagged hair but it was more tame than Hugh's but most of it was kept in a ponytail. She also had a long turtle neck coat but it was cut lower than how Hugh had it and was sleevless and a middrift bearer with a black shirt underneath it all and capris.

Tai then noticed a female Clemont with longer hair and a more feminine figure along with a younger brother who didn't have the little pig tail braid across her hair like Bonnie had and was wearing white shorts and a brown sleeveless shirt with long black socks.

Serena gasped as she stared right into the face of a male version of her with long hair pinned back in a ponytail much like the female Hugh's was but less spiky. He was wearing a Red jacket with a white undershirt and long black pants and loafers.

"UHhh someone explain." Tai muttered watching he then gasped as Ash sat up along with a girl with his coloring a jean skirt smaller more feminine version of his jacket with a black undershirt and matching gloves and a pair of sneakers similar to Serena's but had the coloring of Ash's shoes. "EN TU ASH!?" Tai snapped in annoyance.

"You think I caused this?" Ash somewhat calmly retorted.

Eventually their two Pikachu female as Tai expected for the female Ash got onto the shoulder of her trainer while Pikachu got to Ash's. Everyone was able to sort themselves out and stare at their counterparts.

"This is….spooky…" Hugh muttered in shock.

"But it's not scientifically possible!" the Female Clemont recited off. "None of you are scientifically possible!" she said pointing at them directly at Clemont who frowned.

"You're the scientifically impossible ones!" Clemont argued.

"You know what else, is scientifically impossible, magic mirrors that send you to other worlds." Tai pointed out. "And I think that's what happened here!"

"He has a point." The female Tai replied.

"Then Tia how'd they get here?" the Female Ash replied.

"Well…I kind of sort of pulled him in I wanted to see if he was real. So I had to test that theory and pull him in see if he'd disappear." Tia replied.

"Our Tai screamed for help when we saw him he was getting sucked into the Mirror!" Rosa added.

"That was around the time we found Tia." Her counterpart replied.

"Well, now that we're all here, we should probably get names out of the way. Ya know for convenience sake." The female Hugh replied.

"I'm with her, uh me, uh it." Hugh added only to get smacked in the back of the head by his female counterpart who didn't take kindly to me or it.

"NOT YOU OR AN IT!" she snapped.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" Hugh shouted back as they glared electricity sparking between them.

"Guys stop it!" the male Rosa cried as he tried to split them apart with Rosa trying to pull Hugh back.

The Male Bonnie felt something move around in his bag out came a female Dedenne who yawned. "Oh there you are Dedenne. We had a bit of a crash are you hurt?" he asked.

"Oh you have a Dedenne too!" Bonnie squeed as she went closer to him. And upon hearing his name Dedenne came out of his bag yawning.

"Come on you guys this isn't a good time to fight!" Ash said finally getting the two Hugh's to back down.

"I'm Bennie, what's your name?"

"Bonnie." She replied.

"And this is Dedenne." They said together giggling as the two Dedenne introduced themselves to each other.

"I'm Ashley and this is Pikachu." She replied as her Pikachu let out a small squeak.

"My names Ash and this is my Pikachu." Ash replied looking at his longtime partner.

"Pika, Pikachu." He replied.

"I'm Samuel and you're are?" he asked Serena.

"Serena."

"My names Clemont how do you do?"

"I'm Lemma how do you do?" she replied politely.

"My names Rosa what's your name?"

"Riku it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Hugh."

"Hellen." She replied simply.

"I'm Tai and you are…."

"Tiana my friends call me Tia!"

"Got it!" Tai replied.

The two Rio's and Pikachu's introduced themselves as introductions finished up.

"So where are we anyway?" Tai asked.

"You're in Mirror Cave." Tia replied, "or at least our Mirror Cave."

"Wow so we're in the same area that we were in coming from our world." Hugh noted.

"Just like for the mirror world." Ash added.

"You went to the Mirror world too?" Ashely asked in a gasp.

"Yeah, but everyone was the Gender I know them as." Ash replied.

"Me too but that means there's a Mirror World for every alternate dimension!" Ashley gasps she then groaned her head smoking.

"That's a lot of Mirror worlds to be the opposite of every world that isn't." Tai added.

"I heard a legend that says that the Mirror Cave here can go on forever as can the dimensions." Hellen replied.

"So the cave we went through isn't even a tenth of the cave." Clemont noted.

"So it's possible all the dimensions connect back to whatever cave you enter them from." Lemma added.

As the kids were talking Jesse James and Meowth snuck out of the mouth of the cave and ducked for cover behind a nearby rock. They peeked out watching carefully.

"Double twerps!" Jesse muttered.

"Half of dem gender flipped!" Meowth added.

"Jess, Meowth did we really have to come here?" James asked a hint of complaining in his voice. "We barely got out of the last mirror we wandered into and eeuuugghhh!" he stated remembering how heroic their counter parts were.

"It'll be worth it!" Jesse snapped. "Not only do we have Pikachu we have an aura sphere Riolu and Twerp B!"

"Da Boss will love us if we give 'im a three for one deal! And even den finding dat key for him will definitely earn us some stars!" Meowth added.

James sighed. "I just remember what happens when we get greedy that's all." he said in a resigned tone.

"Hey you poser!" shouted a new male voice they jumped and turned. Upon seeing who spoke they're jaws dropped as they blanched in horror and surprise.

It was them but Gender flipped! The female James had slightly longer hair and an outfit similar to Jesse's but the skirt was longer and the gloves shorter and the Midrift covered. But it was pretty much the same her eyes were a little rounder and softer too. However they were sharpened into an identical glare to that of her partners.

Male Jesse's hair was shorter it split in two in the back and curved around his ears his eyes were sharper and thinner. He was very well built his uniform was sleeveless showing off his muscles as well as a big scar on his right arm. But his pants were the same length as James's his gloves however didn't go past his wrists.

Meowth was basically the same but with longer eye lashes.

"And just who are you calling posers?!" Jesse snapped.

"You're the posers if you think you can get off stealing out look like that!" James added with a growl.

"Posers huh? Jane lets show em!" the male Jesse declared.

"Right!"

"We'll show you who's calling you posers!" said Jane.

"The truth will floor you into tomorrow!" the Male Jessie added.

"Breaking the boundaries beyond life and death!" said Jane as she jumped up waving a blue rose.

"An Evil that cannot be seen nor stopped!" said the male Jessie as he fist pumped.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" shouted Jane as she landed gracefully on her feet.

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world!" the male Jessie added landing beside her.

"Jane!"

"Jackie!"

"Meowth that's right!" the Female Meowth shouted.

"For you see your time is nigh!" Jane stated.

"For we are…." Jackie added.

"Team Rocket!" they shouted together and to top it off popping up was a female Wobbuffet complete with the lipstick like marking on it's lips.

Team Rocket stared in shock and awe. "That was word for word…." Jessie muttered in shock.

"But…how….we…can't….be!" James said.

"Are our lives a lie!?" Meowth added. However a Disc started to spin over their heads and a loading bar charged up as they remembered where they were.

"OOOOOOOHHHH!" they shouted suddenly to the surprise of the Gender Swapped Team Rocket they jumped forward grabbing their counter parts hands.

"Pardon us for the mistakes fellow Rocketeers we kind of forgot we crossed dimensions there for a second!" Jesse explained sweetly.

"Crossed dimensions?" Jackie replied with a raised eyebrow.

"We're from what you'd consider a Gender flipped world!" James explained.

"You mean through those freaky mirrors….We went to the mirror world too…." Jane replied.

"Which means you saw a Heroic version of you guys?" James asked.

They nodded. "It was very…awkward." They replied there was a silence as they reflected on the event.

"So what do we do about our posse of twerps?" Jackie asked.

"That's a good question but if we work together we can finally best those brats!" Jessie added. They giggled evilly as they started to plot.

"Uhhh two of the same person are scheming together." Jane stated as she and James watched a little fearfully. "Should we be afraid?"

"Yes very much so." James replied.

The two started cackling together as their partners hugged in fear.

**YX YX YX **

As the group prepared for lunch Helen spoke up; "Are you sure you'll be okay just visiting?"

"The portals don't close until Sunset we've got plenty of time." Ash replied. Ashley was quick to agree.

Tia and Tai were helping to set up the table as Riku watched the former. "Tia's got such beautiful hair. If only she'd brush it out." He sighed.

"Huh?" Rosa asked.

"Oh uhhh nothing just thinking out loud!" he suddenly said.

Rosa smiled. "It's okay my lips are sealed." She replied with a wink making Riku sigh but huff in annoyance at the same time.

"Do you like him?" Riku asked.

"Who?" Rosa replied.

"Tai." Riku answered.

"OH! Uhhhh well….uhhh hahahaha." She laughed and turned away. "We're friends of course I like him." she replied blushing slightly.

Riku smiled knowingly but said nothing.

"Hey Ash lets battle!" Ashley suddenly said.

"Huh?" Ash replied.

"It's not every day you battle yourself so let's do it!" Ashley replied.

"That's a good point!" Ash replied with a smirk. "I'm game lets battle!" he stated with a fire in his eyes.

"Excellent!" Ashley replied. Suddenly both their stomachs growled.

"I think you should probably eat first." Samuel told them.

"Yeah….." both Ash's replied smiling as their Pikachu and siblings sighed.

The group released their Pokemon all of which were the same but Gender flipped. They all ate happily until Lemma's Chespin started fighting with Clemont's.

"Uh oh!" Tai gasped as they tried to take each other's food.

"Chespin you stop that right now!" Clemont scolded as he and Lemma jumped up to pull them apart Pikachu and Tia's Riolu were trying to split them apart.

The two chespin sighed as they were now in their trainers arms. "Both Chespin are big eaters I see." Hugh sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought." Helen added.

As they finished eating the group got ready to battle Ash and Ashley facing each other off. "Alright Froakie I choose you!" Ashley replied throwing a Pokeball out came a small female Froakie.

"Alright Pikachu I choose you!" Ash replied vigorously.

With just as much Vigor Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and smirked at the Female Froakie who smirked back.

"Alright I'll be the referee! Are both of you ready?" Clemont asked.

"Yes!" they responded.

"Alright then battle begin!" Clemont shouted raising his arm.

**Ash VS. Ashley!**

"Alright Froakie use Cut!" Ashley called.

"Frooooaki!" she shouted rushing forward at blinding speed.

"Pikachu counter with Iron tail!" Ash quickly replied.

"Pika!" he shouted rushing at the same speed and clashing with Froakie his tail the two fought clashing away their respective attacks with good speed there was also a little bit of sparks going on. This continued for a bit until they jumped away from each other.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Ash declared.

"Froakie use Water pulse!" Ashley shouted.

The two were about to attack when a couple of claws rushed out and grabbed Pikachu off the ground and Ashley's Pikachu from her shoulder.

"PIkaaa!" she cried out.

"Pikachu!" Ashley cried.

"What's going on!?" Tai cried out however larger claws came out grabbing him and Tia along with their Riolu.

"AHHHH LET GO!" Tai shouted.

"You can't do this!" Tia added struggling against her own ring.

"Don't tell me!" Ash growled.

Laughter suddenly filled the air. A Large Hot air balloon with a Meowth with Eyelashes.

"You guys again!?" Ashley growled.

"Yes it is! too answer your Twerpish question." Jessie stated.

"Double trouble to torment you till tomorrow!" Jane added.

"Breaking the boundaries beyond life and death!" Jackie stated.

"An Evil that cannot be seen nor stopped!" James added.

"Beyond the stars you'll see a bright light!" stated Jessie.

"One that becomes dark as it consumes the world!" stated Jane.

"Jessie/Jackie!"

"James/Jane!"

"Meowth that's right!" the two Meowths shouted.

"For you see your time is nigh!" Jessie and James stated together.

"For we are…." Jackie and Jane added.

"Team Rocket!" they all shouted.

"WOBUUFEET!" the two Wobbuffet stated together.

"Team Rocket!" the two groups shouted.

"Let them all go!" Hugh snarled.

"And tell us about Purrlion!" Helen added.

"Who's purrlion his or yours?!" Tai suddenly added effectively confusing the two.

"Never ask us again because we know nothing about no special Purrloin." Jackie added.

"What he said!" Jesse added.

"Last thing we need is to be harassed about something we don't know!" James snapped.

"All of our memories about Purrloin are awful anyway." Jane finished.

"Man they're just as much in sync as Helen and Hugh were." Bonnie noted Bennie agreeing.

"Denneenay!" the two electric door mice trilled.

"Let us go Team Rocket!" Tai shouted.

"No way we're, going to give each of our bosses an awesome three for one deal!" Jackie stated.

"Vanniti is gonna love having Aura 001 back along with a special Riolu and Pikachu!" Jane added.

"And we'll be giving our half to Giovanni!" Jessie replied.

"Along with the special-" James added only to get dogpiled by both Jesse's or rather Jesse and Jackie.

"_What are they talking about_?" Tai asked himself looking up at them.

"Froakie use cut!" Ashley shouted.

"Frooookiie!" she shouted ready to cut the claws however James was quick to send out a Pokemon.

"Inkay use Psybeam!" he shouted.

POP! "Innnnkaaay!" she shouted unleashing the attack. It hit Ashley Froakie's knocking her into the ground quickly as Jane followed up with a smoke screen.

When it finally cleared the group saw the balloon was completely gone.

"We gotta find them!" Riku cried out.

"Fletchinder I choose you!" Ash and Ashley said together releasing the two evolved flying types.

"They evolved…" Rosa muttered.

"We need you to find Team Rocket's balloon!" Ash called.

"And hurry Pikachu, Tia and Ruki are in trouble!" Ashley added the two cawed and flew off.

"Ruki?" Ash asked.

"Tia's Riolu." She replied.

**YX YX YX **

"Well this stinks..." Tai sighed from the cage they were all in watching Team Rocket happily eat.

"I think I figured out how they never get away though." Tia noted.

"Yeah they're just sitting there, eating I mean if they didn't stop we'd be almost to Lumiose heck maybe even on a plane back to Kanto by now." Tai added.

"Can they even hear us?" Tia asked.

"I guess not from here…but if we're quiet maybe we can get out of here." Tai noted. "Now the cage is impervious to Electrical attacks and fighting type moves but…." Tai tried a Pokeball and to his happy surprise it expanded ready to release. "Sweet I've got Muddy if you've got your Charmeleon!"

Tia nodded and pulled out her own Pokeball. "Fira's ready to go!"

"Just like Ash said hot and cold again really fast and the metal gets brittle!" Tai noted Tia nodding in agreement. They released the two Pokemon and quietly began attacking the cage with Fira starting off with Flamethrower and Muddy using Hydro pump.

"That was easier than we thought." James stated happily as he swallowed some sparkling juice.

"There really are strength in numbers who would've guess all it took to capture them all was teaming up with our counter parts?" Jesse added.

"I know you guys really know how to pull your weight!" Jackie complimented.

"Yeah it's thanks to you we've finally achieved our dreams!" Jane added.

"Yeah you rule!" Female Meowth added.

"Aww shucks. Go on!" Meowth stated with a wave of his paw.

"We could say the same about you!" James added.

As the four complimented each other Fira and Muddy finished their work with their trainers recalling them. Tai took in a breath and charged up his aura claws and slammed them against the bars they broke instantly and clanged against the ground. "Hurry," Tai said in light of the noise they quickly escaped through the hole.

Both Team Rockets turned and screamed as the group ran off with both Pikachu and into the woods as they quickly ran to the balloon.

"You didn't tie them up!?" Jessie snarled.

"We kind of left that to you!" Jackie snapped.

"Well we're not mind readers!" James snapped back.

"It's not about mind reading it's about common sense!" Jane shouted.

The group's arguing got more and more, quiet as Tai and Tia rushed into the forest and stopped to catch their breath. "Did we lost them?" Tia asked.

"I think so but let's keep moving I don't think sending out Geon to find the others is good idea it'll give Team Rocket an idea of where we are. And the further away from them we are the better.

"Agreed," Tia replied. As they made their way through the forest, "Geeze where are we?"

"I have no idea….but we need to keep going in the opposite direction of where we were taken." Tai replied.

"I don't think that'll work as well as you think." Tia replied.

"How so?" Tai asked.

"Because they could be in any direction yeah they're in the general direction but we can't just go straight." Tia replied.

"That's a good point….Hmmmm." Tai groaned in annoyance.

As they continued on Ruki noticed something staring at them in the bushes.

She stared at it for a moment. However it suddenly rushed out at her and she jumped it was a wild Seviper she let out a bark as she landed an aura sphere on it alerting the others.

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped as they turned to see Ruki fighting with the Seviper.

"It's a wild Seviper! And it's after Ruki quick use Shadow Claw!" Tia shouted.

"RAAAAUUU!" she shouted slashing the Seviper's face.

"Rio Sky uppercut!" Tai commanded.

Rio rushed up and clocked the Snake Pokemon in the jaw sending it upward.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Tai commanded.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping the Pokemon as it came down when it hit the ground it let out a cry and ran off.

"Whew….thanks for your help." Tia replied.

"No prob what are friends for?" Tai asked with smile.

Tia smiled back as they continued on, Trying to find the others.

**YX YX YX **

"I don't think they've come back yet." Rosa muttered.

"Probably not it's a lot of area to cover and I heard this place is a bit of a maze and it's three in the afternoon that doesn't give us much time." Hugh added Helen nodding.

However a duo of chuckles hit the air they turned to see both Lemma and Clemont smirking with their glasses glaring. "We thought we'd encounter a moment precisely like this one."

"So we prepared for such an event with this!" they stated unveiling yet another invention which looked like a small drone. "The Future is now thanks to Science Clemontic/Lemmontic Gear on!"

"Behold the aura Tiana/Tai tracker 9000!" they stated together.

"This device locks on to Tai's aura signature and track his very location." Clemont explained.

"And wherever Tia is the others have to be too and it will fly there and then shine brightly like a beacon to lead us there!" Lemma added.

"Switch on!" they shouted as the two drones flew up and into the sky disappearing quickly as Ashley and Ash gazed in awe.

"Wooow! Science is so- Wait a minute…." Ash muttered remembering why Tai was cloned from him in the first place and almost immediately as he and Ashley thought of this the Drones plummeted down towards them.

Both Ash's screamed and ran away as the rest of the group saw the drones land back between them and explode the two turned nervously and saw everyone sooty and black with Afros.

"Another one to add to the failures sis," Benny sighed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Bonnie replied as the two Gym Leaders coughed.

**YX YX YX**

As Tai's group continued on a small Sentret crawled out. "Sentret?" it asked.

Tia squeed, "OOOOHHH It's so cute!" Tai stared at her as she pulled out a Pokeball. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"Eh!?" Tai asked in surprise as Tia send out Ruki.

"Use aura!" she shouted.

Ruki charged up the attack and launched it at the Sentret who yelped and put up a green shield.

"That was protect!" Tai gasped.

"It can't defend forever okay Ruki use-"

"Pika!" the Female Pikachu cried out pointing towards the sky ahead of them.

"**There you are!" **Jessie shouted from the balloon with a Mega Phone.

"**Get back here and be our prizes!" **Jackie added with his own megaphone as the two yelped and ran off leaving the Sentret.

**YX YX YX **

The two ran into the forest and hid unaware that they were finally seen by Ashley's Fletchinder who flew off.

"I hope they're alright." Samuel said as they looked around.

"I'm sure they're fine knowing Tai they've gotten out by now." Ash replied as he suddenly heard his Fletchender call out and fly down with sad look on his face. "You didn't find them?"

"Fletch…" he sighed.

"CHINNNDEEERR!" called Ashley's Fletchinder who flew around and around.

"My Fletchinder found them." Ashley stated in surprise. Having been Acknowledged Fletchinder flew off towards where she saw the others.

As Tai and Tia ran they were trying to duck out under the rocks nearby as the balloon flew over and out of sight.

The two waited patiently until the balloon was far away. "Looks like we're clear lets get out of here." Tai said to her and she nodded.

As they crawled out however they saw both Team Rocket smirking revealing what Tai didn't want to believe they had out smarted the two. "WHHHHY!? You're not supposed to be learning!" Tai groaned with a slight whine.

"Everybody learns and we've learned how to trick you!" Jesse sneered.

"You can't escape us forever so there!" Meowth added as Wobbuffet agreed.

"Well you can't chase us forever!" Tia snapped.

"Go Seviper!" Jessie shouted.

"Go Pumpkaboo!" Jackie shouted.

"Inkay let's go!" Jane shouted.

"Carnivine, you too!" James shouted throwing his Pokeball only for it to materialize on him and bite down on his head as he screams in pain.

"NOT ME THEM!" he shouted.

Both Riolu's and Pikachu's jumped down and glared at their opponents. "Use Power vine!" James shouted.

"CARRRNNNIVINNE!" he shouted throwing his glowing vines.

"Dodge it!" both Tai's shouted all four Pokemon dodged it.

"Pikachu Quick attack! Rio Aura sphere" Tai shouted.

"Pikachu thunder bolt Ruki Shadow claw!" Tia added.

Pikachu and Ruki rushed forward as Rio and the female Pikachu unleashed the attacks that launched at the Pokemon. However Seviper jumped up from the attacks.

"Use Veno Shock!" Jessie shouted.

"SEVVIPPER!" he shouted launching the purple sludge.

The two had to dodge it to avoid the attack. "Carnivine use Bullet seed!" James shouted.

"VIINNNE!" he shouted unleashing a barrage of attacks on four.

"Bat them away with Iron tail!" Tai shouted.

"Chu Chu chu chu!" Pikachu shouted batting them back towards Pumpkaboo and Inkay who were injured by the attack.

"Pumpkaboo use Leech seed!" Jackie shouted.

"Leech seed!?" Tai asked as Tia looked on in shock not knowing what the move was either.

Pumpkaboo unleashed seeds that landed in the ground and suddenly sprout up quickly faster then the four could move and wrapped them up tightly.

"Guys get out of there Ruki use Shadow claw!" Tia commanded.

Try as she might she couldn't move her arm to activate the move and neither could Rio. What they did see however was that the sprouts were draining away their energy!

"Oh no! We've gotta help them!" Tia shouted.

"Blaze and Fira can get them out of there!" Tai noted as they reached for their Pokeballs.

"Flame charge!" two familiar voices suddenly shouted and coming from almost out of nowhere two Fletchinders appeared and burnt through the seeds freeing them.

"Look!" Tia shouted as their respective groups rushed out.

"Tai Tia are you two okay?!" Ash called as they approached.

"Yes and your timing couldn't be more perfect!" Tai happily called.

"Seviper use Poison tail!" Jessie snarled.

"SEVVVIPER!" he shouted rushing at the four Pokemon as they were distracted.

"Inkay Psybeam!" Jane shouted.

"INNKYAAA!" she shouted unleashing the attack.

"Counter shield iron tail!" Ash commanded.

"CHU! PIKAAA CHUUUUCHUUUUCHUCHUCHUCU!" he shouted spinning around creating a blade like force that cut through the attack which hit both Carnivine and Seviper effectively stopping the poison tail.

"Use thunderbolt!" Ashley commanded as her Pikachu jumped and unleashed the attack hitting Jane's Inkay and zapping her and knocking her back far.

"Pumpkaboo use Shadow ball!" Jackie commanded.

"PUMPKAAAAA!" he shouted charging up the attack.

"Use Shadow claw!" Tai commanded.

"Rauuuuuu!" Rio growled rushing forward shadowy wolverine claws forming over the bumps of his paws as he leapt at the attack he cut through it and then landed a powerful pair of slashes on Pumpkaboo knocking him away and into Carnivine.

"Aura sphere!" Tai and Tia shouted.

"RAAAAUUHH!" the two shouted unleashing the attacks which hit all four Pokemon and knocking them into their trainers.

"Use Thunderbolt!" both Ash's commanded.

"PIIIIIKAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" they shouted unleashing the electricity from their cheeks it combined into one massive thunderbolt and rushed at Team Rocket who leapt up panicking and screaming to dodge but they couldn't get away.

In the explosion which rushed skyward the four glared at each other at least Jackie and Jesse did.

"This is all, your fault!" Jessie snarled.

"My fault your Seviper hadn't gotten in the way!" Jackie snapped.

"My Seviper was fine it was your Pumpkaboo that had two left feet!" she snarled as Jane and James sighed.

"So….what do you do after blasting off?" Jane asked.

"Mope…think about what to do next." James replied.

"Huh same as us." Jane replied.

"We can't even beat em when double Teaming them! What does that say about us?!" Meowth shouted holding his head.

"Maybe we shouldn't celebrate till everything's done…" the Female Meowth replied.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted disappearing into the sky.

"Good bye!" all four said as their Pokemon cheered.

**YX YX YX **

The group spent some more time together as they headed back to the Mirror Cave this time having plenty of time to get Tai and Co. back. "So Tiana huh?" Tai asked.

"Yup that's my name but everybody calls me Tia!" Tiana happily replied.

"That's the name she came up with right?" Ash asked Ashley.

"Yup!" Ashley replied turning around and gasping. "We're here!"

The rest of the group showed up as they gathered around the mirror Tia had pulled Tai in. "Here it is the way home." Helen replied.

"Aww do we have to go?" Bonnie asked sadly.

"We have too it's almost sunset if we don't we'll be stuck here for long time." Ash sadly replied.

"Chuuu." Pikachu agreed.

"Aww." Bonnie sighed.

"Dedenne…" he muttered sadly Benny and his own Dedenne looked pretty sad too.

"Cheer up Benny I'm sure we'll see them again, the mirror's don't stay closed forever." Lemma told him.

"Yeah…so see you soon?" Benny asked.

"Yeah!" Bonnie replied with a slight giggle as they shook hands. The others said their goodbyes too as they crossed into the mirror as Tai who was the last one through jumped through with Rio the sun began to set and the portals drifted apart as they shouted their goodbyes one last time.

Later Hugh and Rosa had gone their separate ways. "This road should take us to straight to Shalor." Serena noted looking at her map.

"Good make sure you guys don't get lost I'll see later." Tai replied.

"Huh?" they asked in surprise.

"You're not coming with us?" Ash asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to take on a Mega evolved Pokemon yet, so I'm gonna skip Korrina's gym for now but say hi to her for me okay?" Tai asked.

"You bet! We'll see you later okay." Ash replied with a smile.

"Take care you guys!" Tai shouted as they went down the road waving to him. Tai called to them until they were out of sight night setting in.

* * *

_**I swear to you all this was supposed to be out before Sun and Moon launched but I got hit with a 24 hour bug then the games came and that's where I've been. I will say Pokemon Sun and Moon have the best Story to date! Since Black and White and if the anime doesn't do something with amazing material to work with practically gift wrapped for them I will be pissed**_

_**Fletchinder learns Flame charge at Level 38 by the way**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	32. Honedging One's Skills

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**XXXII-Honedging one's skills**

As Tai was making his way up the path he noticed something strange there seemed to be a lot of cars parked out around the field he crawled in closer but as he did was instantly pulled back by Hugh. "Get down and be quiet!" he said pinning them down.

Tai looked up at him. "Hugh…get, off….what's-"

"Shh!" Hugh hissed.

"Don't shush me I need to breathe!" Tai stated indignantly.

"You can breathe just shut up!" Hugh replied.

Tai sighed and whispered. "What are you doing here?!" Tai asked.

"Look." Hugh noted pointing out to the field. Tai did so and gasped, out in the field were a bunch of Team Rocket members.

"What are they doing here?!" Tai hissed.

"I'm not sure I'm listening for information on Purrlion or an agent named Dominio however they were talking about some ruins." Hugh replied.

"Not ruins again!" Tai sighed. he then remembered a key that Jesse and James were talking about.

"I heard of a key that those three goons that are always chasing my brother has, you hear anything about that?" Tai asked.

"It's one of two keys." Hugh replied. "Apparently Jesse and James have something called the life key while these guys are looking for the death key."

"What are those for?" Tai asked.

"We won't know till we look into it." Hugh replied pointing to a nearby building.

"What is that?" Tai asked.

"It's abandoned but it was an rest house for traveling armies back in the day they're using it as a base." Hugh explained.

"Whoa lets check it out and see what they're up too!" Tai stated as he began crawling towards it Rio keeping close to him. Hugh cautiously followed as they crawled up they quickly hid behind a large rock as a couple of Grunts passed.

"Why would the Death Key be in a place like this; and why do we need both?!" a Team Rocket member complained.

"Because this is where it was hidden, as to why it was hidden here I have no idea I just know that whoever sealed that monster away made it as hard as he could. Jesse and James found the Life key and right now Dominio is looking for the key of death." The Grunt replied. "But I don't know…this legend how's the boss sure he can find it?" the Team Rocket member asked.

"It doesn't matter!" growled a voice making the two yelp and stand attention.

Standing there with blond curled hair in a black outfit with a white skirt and white gloves with Pink highlights and narrowed mahogany eyes was Domino, "Her again!" Tai snarled.

Hugh growled and started to go towards them. Tai yelped when he saw this and pinned him down.

"Stay here remember last time?!" he growled trying to keep Hugh from getting up barely keeping him down and quiet as Domino continued.

"What matters is that we find the artifacts for Giovanni's master plan!" Domino declared. "Now get to work!" she snapped the two jumped up saluted and rushed off. As Domino tried to go off herself she heard something shuffle. "Huh?" she walked closer and closer sticking her head in the bushes.

"Fletchling!" it shouted hopping away from her before flying off.

"Strange….that rustle was too big for that thing..hmmm…" she shrugged off the noise and left. However Tai who's arm was wrapped around Hugh's head to gag him as he had let out Spike to keep them down and still finally sat up with Spike rolling off with a smile on his face.

"Gasssp, Uhhg now who wouldn't let who breathe?!" Hugh growled.

"Sorry but you were gonna get us caught again and I don't feel like having something stuffed into my mouth today, anyway we need to get into the rest house." Tai replied.

Hugh sighed. "You're right I'm sorry, it's just every time I see her…"

"Yeah I can imagine, listen we're almost to the rest house think you can hold off ripping off a grunt's head for a bit?" Tai asked.

"I'm gonna have too aren't I?" Hugh replied nonchalantly.

Tai nodded as they continued on eventually seeing the house in sight but numerous Grunts guarding.

"Geeze how do we get in?!" Tai hissed. As he finished saying that however one came running around the corner screaming and crying.

"It's trying to kill me!" he cried.

"What is!?" the other Grunt asked as he began to blubber.

"Dude you're not speaking in English!" the other grunt cried.

The others started to scream however as they saw something rush out at them it looked like a Sword with a long blue tassle and one eye slashing at them and chopping he got the one grunt in the arm making it bleed and now very scared. "RUN!" he shouted as they started too scatter.

"What's going on!?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a Haunted sword…" Hugh muttered Tai pulled out his Pokedex he couldn't get a signal but did when it finally stopped.

"**Honedge the Sword Pokemon: There is a Legend that states that this Pokemon is born from a departed Spirit possessing a sword. The tassle is said to drain life force from anyone who touches the hilt." **

That's a scary Pokemon. "Tai muttered in horror."

"It looks really angry." Hugh noted.

"Maybe if we calm it down we'll be able to get inside." Tai suggested.

"Not a bad idea but is it going to listen if all it did was hack and slash at those grunts?" Hugh asked.

"We won't know till we try." Tai replied as he went out. "Honedge calm down!"

It didn't listen it swung wildly at him Tai jumped back tripping and following and Rio's first instinct was to launch an aura sphere at it but it went right through.

"It's a Ghost type!?" Tai cried out in horror.

"Tai!" Hugh shouted as he rushed out towards them and jumped between Tai and Honedge and stopped the blade by amazingly grabbing it between his hands blood was peeking out between his ands but he glared at the Pokemon who seemed to stop slashing wildly as Hugh let go. Tai could see that a small cut had formed on his hands as Hugh stood watching as the Pokemon glared.

"Please calm down, we're not with Team Rocket and we don't want to hurt you." Hugh assured holding out his hand. Honedge sighed and shook his hand lightly.

Tai stood up and smiled waving nervously at him. "Hi sorry we rushed out at you." Tai replied.

"Raaahhh!" Rio replied lightly waving his paw apologetically.

"HOnnnnnnnn." He replied staring at them. "Edge." He smiled floating around them making them sigh in relief.

"I wonder why it's so upset…." Hugh muttered as Tai scrolled through the pokedex entry on Honedge.

"**Honedge's can be found near and inside older buildings with other ghost types this leads to the rumor that they are the lost souls of soldiers who fell in the war 3000 years ago." **

"A War?" Tai asked.

"A really huge battle between sides and the results and effects are devastating. Sycamore did tell me that there was one that scared Kalos three thousand years ago the dead lands north of Lumiose were said to be caused by some incident." Hugh replied.

Tai checked his map. "Hey you're right it's a small round desert area but other than that Kalos is all green, water, and life."

"Honnnn." He muttered sadly floating away.

"Honedge?" Hugh asked as they raced after it. After a few feet it stopped to show a bunch of Caged Honedges along with other various Ghost types such as Ghastly and Haunter even a few Gengar.

"Oh no!" Tai gasped. "We've gotta get them out of there!"

"Is that the bunch from today?" Asked a Grunt who met up with a grunt hauling the cages.

"Yeah, there's ghost types are everywhere one even scared the guards around the rest house place goes underground so it's bigger than it looks." The other Grunt replied.

"So what do we do with all these?" he asked.

"Just toss them in the lot nearby with the others we can sell them all on the Black market and keep the money for ourselves the boss only wants the death Key inside." The other Grunt replied.

"Now what do we do?" Tai hissed as they watched the Grunt with the keys to the cage go inside.

"We need to get those keys from him then free all of the Ghost types they've taken prisoner than maybe with their help we can drive the Rocket members off than do something about that death key." Hugh said.

"Okay let's do it we need to get in their while no one's guarding the house." Tai replied.

"Right," Hugh replied as they quietly scurried towards the building and slipped inside just as the guards now all patched up had returned.

Inside Tai could smell something rancid he scrunched up his nose and pinched it. "Uuuhgg what _is_ that?!"

"I don't know it smells like a rotting corpse I'm not surprised if that's the case, Rest houses weren't exactly safe it was very easy to ambush people here." Hugh replied.

"Man, Kalos sounds like it's got a bloody history…" Tai replied.

"It does, it's actually pretty jarring that such a peaceful and beautiful region would have some history like that." Hugh replied. "Now where is that grunt?" Hugh asked.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere maybe in a bed room or a dining room?" Tai asked. "This place is a bit bigger than it looks and they said it goes under ground."

"Let's split up and look around." Hugh replied as he and Honedge went off in one direction.

Tai and Rio went off into the down stairs area finding the stairs to be small and narrow and almost completely gone. "I wouldn't be surprised if the corpse broke it's neck wandering around in here."

Rio whimpered in agreement once they hit solid ground however Tai released Blaze. "Hey think you can lead us around here, we're looking for a Team Rocket Grunt and some weird key thing called the Death key."

"Char." Blaze replied as he began going down a hall Tai suddenly became very thankful for Blaze's flaming tail as they looked around the rooms so far nothing but the smell bugged the heck out of them.

"UUUUNNNGG How do people stay in this place; who wants to live underground especially with dead body smell!" Tai complained as they held their noses.

"CHHARRR!" he growled as Rio whimpered some more.

"Okay so far one more room and hopefully this is only one floor under the ground. "Tai replied as he opened the door nothing but as he did he suddenly felt something like a signal in his mind. "What was that?!" Tai asked in shock.

He went inside and looked around Blaze lit up the room making it much brighter increasing the flame on his tail Tai could see a skeleton with some flesh on it and old looking clothes.

"_**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ the three screamed and ran out of the room. Sadly as they did they didn't notice something in the skeleton's hand.

**YX YX YX**

Hugh and Honedge were walking in the upper area so far nothing Hugh wondered if Tai was having any better luck than he or maybe… "Hey Honedge we're looking for something called the Death Key do you have any idea where or what it is?"

Honedge shook it's head as they went down the hall. Suddenly Hugh stopped hearing something weird that made him put his hand to his ear.

"Hon?" the floating sword Pokemon asked but Hugh quickly shushed him. He then quickly but quietly made his way to a nearby door he opened it and inside was the Team Rocket Grunt sleeping the afternoon away.

"There he is and there are the keys!" Hugh said as he snuck over quietly.

He could see the keys literally inches away in his hands but he had to do this quietly. Fortunately the grunt used a clip to hold the keys to his belt Hugh could just push in the side and be gone however before he could touch it he heard someone coming he quickly hid taking Honedge with him. Coming in was Butch and Cassidy.

"I can't believe we have to search this smelly place! Who in their right mind would hide something that important here?!" Butch growled.

"Look I don't like it any more than you do Batch but we're here and if we want to get past those brown-nosing mooches Jesse and James we need to find that key!" Cassidy snapped.

"It's Butch!" Butch snapped. Hugh listened carefully as he calmed himself something popping up in his mind. "Although Brown-nosing I get but why are they mooches?"

"There is no way they booted Team Galactic, Teams Cipher, Snagem and Team's Magma and Aqua out of the Orre, Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions! They either took credit for someone else's work or they had help!" Cassidy stated.

"Wait so you mean we got demoted for NOTHING!?" Butch gasped shaking a little with Rage.

"It's possible…" Cassidy hissed. "Anyway I've decided we should spread out a bit in case this place is a red herring I want you to scout around in the lower levels just in case." Cassidy instructed.

"But it smells worse down there!" Butch argued.

"Do you want to get back in the boss's good graces?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes…only because I want to wipe that smirk off of that rich whimp James's face!" he growled imagining him laughing a noblemen laugh above him he quickly ran down the stairs.

Hugh hissed in worry but suddenly saw Cassidy move over to the grunt and growled at him sleeping she pulled out an Air horn Hugh was able to cover his ears Honedge well he didn't have ears but covered his head in his tassel. The Rocket grunt however wasn't as lucky.

"**HURRRROOOONNNNKKKK!" **

"WAAAHHHH!" the Rocket grunt cried.

"What are you doing sleeping on the job!" she shouted whacking him with the magazine he was reading. "Get out there and help if your so bored I can find you something excruciating to do!"

"No thank you ma'am!" the Grunt cried.

"Then get to work!" she snarled the Grunt ran off as she left Hugh growled clentching his teeth how was he supposed to free the kidnapped Ghost types now!?

**YX YX YX**

Tai was currently spitting in a room he had ducked out in all that screaming had put that awful taste in his mouth. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" he spat he growled wiping his mouth.

"Raaahhh!" Rio asked nervously.

"I'm fine but we still haven't found that death key they mentioned." Tai sighed.

"Who's down there!?" Butch's voice growled Tai gasped and pulled his two Pokemon into a nearby room. He peeked through the door coming down with a flashlight was shining it around but nothing. "Probably ghosts the sooner we find that dang thing the sooner we can leave."

"I feel ya." Tai whispered as he waited for Butch to leave as he did Tai cleared his mind a little he remembered a little bit about the corpse. "Ya know I think that skeleton was holding something…what if that was the key!" he said to his two Pokemon.

Blaze and Rio blanched and shook their heads looking absolutely terrified. "We gotta go back to it it's the only way to stop Team Rocket or at least slow down whatever their master plan anyway!"

Rio Whimpered while Blaze made a noise that made Tai wonder if he just swore. They looked at each other fearfully and hugged tightly and snuck out making their way down the hall as quick as they could hoping that Butch wouldn't see them.

"We gotta get in there and find that corpse…." Tai shivered, "never thought I'd say that."

"Chaarrrr." Blaze agreed as they made their way down the hall.

Blaze opened a door and put his tail in he called to the other two he had found it again. They nervously entered and Blaze shone his tail flame on the body Tai looked carefully and saw that the body was clutching something. Tai reached for it afraid the thing would grab his throat or rip out his heart in retaliation he did so slowly. Blaze gave him as much light as he could and Tai managed to grab the item it was slick and cold under his fingers.

"Okay I got it." Tai whispered he pulled it he sucked in a breath and gave it a good yank he yelped when he saw that the arm had come with it he whipped it around quickly causing it to clatter against the wall.

"Who's there?!" Butch called. Tai mentally hitting himself rushed out of the room and closed the door ducking into one of the other rooms. He heard Butch rush in and start opening and closing doors quickly. Tai thought for a moment trying to figure out what to do.

"He's gonna catch us!" the boy hissed.

"Rauu!" Rio called to him he made his way over and could feel that the little jackal had found a path he quickly ducked inside and Tai felt it went further Blaze jumped ahead of him and began to lead the way Tai crawled and crawled for what felt like forever until he could see light cracking through a wooden door.

"Blaze break through!" he immediately commanded.

"CHARMELEON!" he shouted slashing the door open with Metal claw and Tai immediately crawled out and sighed laying on the grass.

"Fresh air…." Tai sighed as Rio and Blaze laid beside him.

When Tai opened his eyes again he saw the cages full of injured Ghost types he gasped jumping up. "Hold on I'll get you out!" Tai shouted rushing towards one of the cages and started pulling on the lock but to no avail. "Blaze Rio try Shadow and Metal claw to break the locks!"

"CHARRR/RAAFF!" they growled slashing at the locks on a couple of locks but to their shock they didn't break!

"Where are Hugh and Honedge? they were supposed to get the key to these cages!" Tai growled.

**YX YX YX **

Hugh and Honedge stuck themselves against a tree watching the Grunt digging in the ground he stopped for a minute to wipe his forehead. "Man….I don't know where they hid that key but I'm gonna be so glad when we finally found it." the Grunt sighed as he checked a small computer.

"There's metal items here but Uunnnggg I don't get this plan at all…." The grunt growled.

"Good then don't worry about it!" Hugh said appearing from the tree. "Honedge use Iron Head!"

"HONNEDGE!" it growled charging and slamming into the Grunt's stomach and sending him into the tree Hugh quickly grabbed the keys and started to run back towards the rest house hoping Tai was fine.

"Honne!" Honedge shouted rushing towards in a different direction. "Wait!" Hugh shouted Honedge didn't listen he darted off away from the rest house. He growled and raced off after Honedge.

He could hear a battle going on as he raced through the forest; "What's going on?!"

"Meinshao use Aura Sphere!" Butch shouted.

"Rio, use your, Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted in response.

"RAAUUUH" he shouted jumping up. "RAF!" he shouted unleashing the attacks as the two clashed.

There was an explosion between the two attacks. But Rio burst through the smoke landing a Sky Uppercut on Meinshao and sending him into the air; "Counter with High Jump Kick!" Butch commanded.

"MEIN SHOA!" he shouted spinning in the air and landing his foot right in the side of Rio's head sending him into the ground.

"Rio!" Tai called Rio growled pulling himself to his feet.

"Payback now!" Butch shouted.

Meinshao rushed at Rio his paws glowing a Dangerous purple as Rio prepared to Dodge.

"Honedge use Sacred Sword!" Hugh shouted.

"HONNNEE EDGEE!" he shouted rushing in and slashing Meinshao.

"SHOOAAAA!" he cried tumbling across the grass.

"Hugh, there you are!" Tai cheered.

"Butch what's going on- WAAAH YOU TWO AGAIN!?" Cassidy yelped.

"Yeah it's us what are you gonna do about it?!" Tai growled.

"This Go Gothrita!" Cassidy shouted throwing a Pokeball.

"GOTHA!" she shouted with a glare.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Cassidy shouted.

"RIIITTAA!" she shouted unleashing the attack.

"Honedge use Protect!" Hugh shouted.

"NEDGE!" he shouted putting up a protective attack and getting in front of Rio to protect him from the attack.

"Rio get in there and use Shadow claw!" Tai shouted.

"Raaah!" Rio shouted rushing at Gothirita.

"Gothirita Counter with Zen Headbutt!" Cassidy shouted.

"GOTHA!" she shouted ramming into Rio's gut and knocking him back.

"Honedge catch him!" Hugh shouted.

Honedge flew as fast as he could using his tassle to grab Rio and Gently lower him down.

"Meinshao don't let them got away High jump kick!" Butch shouted.

"Here it comes." Tai shouted.

"Dodge it!" he and Hugh shouted.

Rio backflipped away as Honedge flew backwards as Meinshao hit the ground electricity crackled around its leg as it let out a strained cry of pain.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Cassidy shouted.

Gothirita let out a cry with electricity crackling up she launched the attack at them.

"Hey." Hugh hissed to Tai and whispered in his ear. Tai grinned at the idea.

"Rio cut through with Shadow Claw!" Tai commanded.

Rio looked surprised but sucked in a breath he activated the attack jumped towards the attack he shoved his claws into it he felt his fur stand up on end as he cut through the attack to his amazement he was able to carve through the attack unharmed he had to keep focus he reigned himself in powered up the attack and slashed at Gothirita.

"GOTHHAA!" she cried crashing towards the ground and throwing up some dirt and ground as she hit it.

"WHOOO HOOO!" Tai cheered amazed by how well the counter attack worked.

"Don't get cocky they're not down yet!" Hugh noted.

Tai composed himself and nodded. Both Pokemon were looking pretty beat now with Cassidy and Butch getting frustrated. "We need to end this now!" Butch shouted.

"Meinshao Aura sphere!" Butch shouted.

"Gothirita use Psychic!" Cassidy shouted.

"MEIINNSHAOOO/GOTTHAAARITTAA!" they shouted unleashing the attacks they began to merge with each other making the two nervous at the prospect of a combination attack suddenly however it exploded on them.

Leaving the two looking pretty battered as they collapsed; "Didn't see that coming…" Tai muttered.

The two gasped and looked at each other. "Butch you messed up Psychic with Aura Sphere!" Cassidy groaned.

"How do you know it wasn't Gothirita AND IT'S BUTCH!" he shouted.

"Uhhh hey look over here." Tai's voice suddenly called out they turned to see the two boys standing side by side with all the now freed and angry Ghost types glaring them down. "They're not happy about you beating them up and throwing them in cages."

With a frightening shriek the Ghost Pokemon rushed at them swamping them in a stampede of Ghosts. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried soon many screams could be heard as could car engines as Team Rocket fled the scene.

"Looks like Team Rocket's operation got shut down but we never found that key." Hugh muttered as Night shades could be seen in the trees.

"I wouldn't say that." Tai replied pulling it out of his Pocket. He could see now it was a small black shape with Red markings it looked like a flattened out Skeleton key.

"You got it!" Hugh said in surprise.

"Yup!" Tai grinned.

"So what do we do with it?" Hugh asked.

"Keep it with us so Team Rocket can't use it," Tai replied. "Although…..I did lose the feathers so maybe…"

"No you keep it it's a lot safer with you than it would be with me I'm actually going after Team Rocket." Hugh replied.

"You sure?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Hugh smiled. "You're a tough kid you can do it."

"Thanks!" Tai grinned blushing a little at the compliment. "Anyway with our work here done I should be getting to Courmarine city." Tai replied.

"Right see you." Hugh replied as the boy ran off with his trusty Riolu. He went to go but was surprised to see that Honedge hadn't joined in the Stampede.

"Hey shouldn't you be with your friends?" Hugh asked.

"Honnnn." It said staring at him before leaning on him lovingly. "Edge…."

"I get it." Hugh replied pulling out a Pokeball. "Ready?"

"HONE!" he happily replied flying back a little.

"Go Pokeball!" Hugh shouted throwing it instantly the sword Pokemon was pulled inside it only shook a few times but the Pokemon was caught without effort. Tai grinned watching from a Distance as Hugh smiled at the Pokeball which nodded back to him. And then once Hugh made his way in the other Direction Tai took off on his own path.

**YX YX YX **

"He has the key I don't know how but that brat stole it from under us!" Domino growled before turning back to Butch and Cassidy. "Get that key you don't have to drag him with it but I want it brought to me! I don't care how!"

"YES MA'AM!" Butch and Cassidy said before running off. Domino sighed straightening her hat before sighing. "Worst case Scenario that brat takes it to Courmarine city for us which wouldn't be a bad thing….but still….the less he knows the better…"

* * *

**Honedge learns the following this way  
Protect TM 17  
Iron Head LV42  
Sacred Sword LV47**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	33. Traveling with an Unlikely Ally

_**Okay so I've decided to retcon Best Wishes entirely from my story and I'm working on that along with the revising I'll have to add a new chapter soon to reintroduce Cilan and Trip Also take comfort I won't have to revise YX all that I needed to do was purge mentions of Ash's Pikachu using Electro ball and Fix Chapter 11 which is now called Enter Korrina and Gerda! Also Butch and Cassidy have a new motto you'll see it soon**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**XXXIII-Traveling with an Unlikely Ally!**

With the events of the Haunted Rest house and the Death Key behind them Tai and Rio continued on their way to Coumarine city they suddenly saw a strange sight. A Small crater and inside was Meowth.

"What's he doing here?!" Tai growled as Rio rushed ahead to look inside he followed more cautiously as Meowth groaned.

"OWww….painful….." he muttered pulling himself out of the crater and dusting himself off. That's when he saw Rio and Tai. "WAAH! Twerp B!"

"I have a name ya know! And what happened to you Pikachu's thunderbolt send you flying somewhere. Away from the rest?" Tai asked.

"I wish, it were dat, but no it was some crazy lady with a Mega Medicham." Meowth groaned.

"Mega Medicham…could it be…." Tai muttered to himself without thinking.

"Ya know her?" Meowth asked.

"No." Tai quickly replied not wanting Meowth to know he may indeed know it if was Gerda.

"Anyway I have no idea where I am tink you could help me?" Meowth asked.

"Why should I?" Tai asked with a slight growl.

"Because Jessie and James will go to da next town if you take me dere den we'll find each other again."

"And then you run off with Pikachu no thanks! Just call them tell them where you are!" Tai replied.

"I can't I've got no way to do dat!" Meowth stated. Tai merely marched off going around him. "Hey wait!"

"Nope there's a Pokemon Center about several miles in the direction I came from so-" Tai started telling him only for Rio to get on front of him giving him a piercing but not angry look. "Rio!" he said trying to get around the little Riolu he merely kept standing in front of him Tai tried recalling him at one point Rio merely hopped around dodging the light from his ball.

"Raf!" he replied pointing where Meowth was Tai looked behind him Meowth was on his knees crying Totodile tears. He sighed.

"I'm gonna have to do the right thing here aren't I?" Tai replied.

"Raf!" Rio replied slightly happy.

"If something happens don't complain deal?" Tai asked. Rio barked out an agreement as they shook hands and Tai stood up. "Come on Meowth."

"Oh tank you tank you you are so awesome!" Meowth stated jumping onto his shoulder and rubbing his face with his own.

"Don't push it." Tai replied making Meowth smile sheepishly and drop down. "So where do I need to take you?"

"Well….we decided that if we ever got separated we meet up in the next town but I have no idea how to get there! This forest is so thick everything looks the same!" Meowth replied.

"Well don't be too disappointed if we can't find a way out I've been keeping my eyes glued to the GPS to avoid getting lost." Tai replied. "And the sooner we get out of here the better." Tai replied.

"Raf!" Rio barked in agreement as they started to make their way through the forest trying to find their way through.

Tai glared at the GPS in his Holocaster trying to make sure he was on the right path. "I really hope I'm going the right way." Tai sighed.

"You hope?!" Meowth cried.

"Hey I said don't be too disappointed if I can't help you out of here didn't I?" Tai replied.

Rio sighed he looked at the sky it was getting dark eventually they wouldn't be able to find their way. And he was right.

"Maaaannn." Tai sighed as he looked at his map. "I'm pretty sure we're going the right way but it's hard to tell in this place."

"Wait James was talkin' about dis place before we went after Pikachu! Again…." Meowth replied as he thought back.

"_We might want to avoid this area it's called Mystery Forest and it's said that there's a place deep in the heart of the forest where Zorua and Zoroark live." James told them._

"_Ya know it might be worth it to catch a few of those going in." Jesse noted. "We could keep one or two for ourselves and give the rest to the boss." _

"_Yes and never come out again just like the bodies that have been found in there." James deadpanned._

"_You're joking." Jessie hissed. James stared at her and shook his head bringing up several articles._

_Her desire for a Zoroark vanished instantly as she read she hung her head and sighed. "We're better off wrenching Pikachu from the twerp's cold dead hands obviously." _

"_Well it's not bad we could always steal someone's Zoroark and give dat to the boss." Meowth noted. "Oh hey James you send him the life Key?" _

"_Yup it's safe with him meaning we only have to worry about Pikachu." James replied. "But if we do attack the twerps and lose what if we land in that forest?" he asked._

"_I wouldn't worry we'll probably sail right over it." Jessie replied._

"I heard they were shooting part of the new Zelda movie here, it's exactly how I pictured the lost woods Rio." Tai replied.

"Raaahhhh," Rio agreed. Their little conversation brought Meowth out of his thoughts. The two talked for a bit making him a bit lonely for Jessie and James.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll climb a Tree and get some barring's." Tai suggested.

Rio barked happily at that idea as they fell asleep. Meowth looked over he thought mulling over what he actually was for a minute.

"_Project Aura?" Jessie asked._

"_Yes using the DNA of a Human with the potential of aura untapped it will allow us to create an army of Super Human Aura Warriors." Giovanni replied turning on a simulation showing one of these aura Guardians destroying various buildings taking on both the Military and Pokemon and killing them._

_The Trio gulped stepping back in fear. "You're all afraid good they look like simple humans till given the command." Said Doctor Zager. Meowth remembered this was the first time they had ever seen him. _

"_Your training begins now but I thought you might be interested in one of Team Rocket's more secret projects…" Giovanni smirked._

**YX YX YX **

Meowth stared at Tai as he slept. "Kid sure don't look like a monster…but dat was the point." He sighed ears drooping. He thought back to their reactions to them seeing Project Aura on the one hand, it was amazing that Giovanni respected them enough to show them something so secret. On the other hand Part of them were terrified of what this would bring so far all it brought was a loud mouthed twerp that latched onto Pikachu's trainer and somehow that was relieving. He shoved out his moral Ambiguities and laid down to sleep.

**YX YX YX **

The Next Day Tai was climbing as much as he could Rio and Meowth watching from below. "See anytin yet?!" Meowth called.

"Not yet!" Tai called. He continued to climb up the tree. "_How tall is this thing?" _Tai asked himself as he pulled himself higher and higher. The tree couldn't go on forever could it? He finally got his answer when he saw the sky and stopped he looked around it scared him how thickly the trees meshed together making a canvas that thickly blocked out the light. He couldn't imagine any bird Pokemon wanting to live here if they couldn't have instant access to the sky. He looked around a bit it took him a while but he suddenly saw something and checked his compass. Out to the east was a clearing that was the way out of the forest.

He slid down a bit little by little until he was at a point he could jump down unharmed. "We're going the right way! We keep in this direction it'll take us to a clearing that must be a way out of the forest!"

"Then let's go!" Meowth stated as they forward Tai keeping an eye on his compass.

"We're getting closer I can see light starting to sink in!" Tai called out in joy.

"Horaaay, for Salvation!" Meowth cheered as he ran ahead laughing.

"Meowth wait!" Tai shouted as the two raced after him.

"RAAUUU!" Rio added as they followed him through the last few trees when they did light instantly poured on them Tai covered his eyes to readjust to the light he looked around in awe. It was a simple area with a small brook passing through and a few flowers. "Neat…..Tai muttered as he looked around."

"I tought this was the way out!" Meowth barked at him. Tai raised an eye brow and looked ahead of him it was another set of trees.

"That can't be right the forest looked like it cleared away I'm sure of it!" Tai stated.

"Well it's not we're still stuck here!" Meowth growled.

"No we're not I know what I saw!" Tai stated he marched forward to try and prove Meowth wrong but suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye it looked like a large trailer. He looked at it curiously and moved closer to it. Rio started whimpering trying to pull his leg as he did.

"I'm just gonna look that's all it looks like it's abandoned if there's a map of the forest in there we can use it!" Tai assured.

"HOWWRRRRRRLL!" Rio begged shaking his head.

"Okay, okay I won't but why are you-" Tai started to ask when something jumped from the car over their heads and blocked their path.

It looked like some trashy woman with a simple torn pair of jeans on a stained T-Shirt she snarled at the two as Tai backed away in fear. "We're just passing through just tell us how to get out of here and you'll never see us again!"

That wasn't good enough for her she roared loudly and suddenly a bunch of monsters surrounded them.

"GAAAHHH!" Meowth cried out as Tai and Rio backed up towards each other.

"What are these things!?" Tai shouted as he tried to look for a way to escape. "This place isn't just a maze it's a haunted death trap!" he cried.

Rio whimpered but could see Meowth and Tai were in trouble and growled he jumped into the air and concentrated unleashing a bunch of aura sphere's hitting everything and clearing a path. He barked pointing to it. "This way quick!" Tai called to Meowth and they rushed into the forest.

What they didn't see however was the area swirling around them almost as if losing it's enchantment as they rushed into the trees.

**YX YX YX **

"Sigh…I can't believe how much of a bust that was!" Tai sighed.

"Oh so ya admit you were wrong?" Meowth sarcastically drawled.

"Oh I was right; I'm saying it's a bust because the exit is guarded by monsters." Tai replied.

"Guarded yes Monsters no." said a voice. Tai turned and shocked to see Paul. He was wearing grey pants black sneakers, a skin tight black T-shirt with bright purple sleeves and turtle neck with a Dog tag. Similar to a vest Brock had worn back in Ash's trek through Kanto was a dark teal vest.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I got lost same as you. And I tried my hardest to avoid Lost Lorn forest." Paul replied.

"Is that what this place is called?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, they call it that because all the wild Zorua and Zoroark make illusions to confuse travelers and either kill them or send them back to go all the way around the mountain." Paul explained.

"Kill…._gulp_….."Meowth muttered in fear. "But I'm too young and good looking ta die!"

Paul finally took notice of Meowth recognizing him. "What's he doing with you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story…." Tai sighed as he got up and dusted himself off, "So any idea how to get out of here?"

"Not a clue," Paul replied.

"Hey why don't we wait till they're asleep?" Tai suggested.

"Nope half the pack sleeps during the day to guard the exit during the night." Paul replied.

"Crap!" Tai groaned, "Maybe if we just talk to them?"

"Yeah cause that worked out great for you." Paul rebutted scarcastically.

Tai growled. "Ya know I didn't try that before!"

The bushes suddenly shook and out came a small Zorua which looked up at them making Paul and Meowth Flinch. Tai rolled his eyes. "Be careful the babies love to eat throats." He drawled sarcastically, Getting out his Pokedex.

"**Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokemon: As a defense mechanism Zorua hide their true identities and can take on the form of any human or Pokemon." **

"It's like N's Zorua!" Tai stated in nostalgia. "But smaller." He added.

"Didn't you say it was a baby Zorua?" Paul griped not liking Tai's throat comment.

"Yeah I did what's your point?" Tai asked as he went over and knelt down to it. "Hey little guy, come here." He replied holding out his hand.

The Little Zorua carefully walked forward unsure of the thing offering his hand. However as it got closer something rushed out and scooped it up. It was a much bigger than the baby. It glared at the three and ran off towards a small hill. They looked up to see a pale black Zoroark with a large purple and dark crimson mane.

"Whoa…." Tai muttered.

"**Zoroark the Illusion Fox Pokemon: Each individual has the power to fool entire groups of people and they protect their lair with illusionary scenery." **

"So that's what a Zorua evolves into. It's really cool!" Tai grinned.

"Yeah and it's glaring at us because we got close to its kids!" Paul hissed.

Tai blinked out his enamoring to see her yellow eyes narrowed on him. "Oh…." He grinned nervously and backed away a little. "We just want out of this forest you gotta understand!"

Zoroark growled but just took off. "Well that's not helpful we're not getting out of here till they agree to let us through."

Tai sighed however he was suddenly aware of something next to him he turned and saw himself. "WHOA!" he cried in shock. The other him giggled and ran away.

"I think that was the Zorua that rescued the smaller one." Paul noted.

"Guess it wanted to get its kicks off." Meowth added.

"Hmmmmmm," Tai sighed. "I looked weird from the back….But we still need to try and talk to them or sneak by them or something."

"What do you suggest?" Paul grunted.

Tai sat for a minute thinking. "Maybe battle our way out? Weren't you in the top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference?"

"Doesn't mean I can take on an army," Paul rebutted.

"So what are we stuck here forever?!" Meowth muttered in a panicked tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Tai stated fiercely as he raced back to where he saw the exit.

"Get back here!" Paul shouted but Tai wouldn't listen with Rio on his heels he raced back to the clearing.

"Attention all Zoroark!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Paul and Meowth just stared from where they were hidden staring in absolute horror as all Zoroark dropped what they were doing to look at him.

"Graaaaahhh," Muttered the shiny Zoroark who had silently walked up beside them.

"Yeah well, he's not my idiot so it ain't my problem." Meowth replied simply.

"Considering he could also draw attention to us it _is _your problem!" Paul argued.

"We mean you no harm!" Tai declared. "We just want out of the forest. Allow us to do so and you'll never us again we have deal; Anyone?" Tai asked there was nothing but silence. However they suddenly started charging up a blackish red like Energy on their paws and then slammed it into the ground it surged towards Tai like an angry Tauros he screamed and ran as fast as he could.

"You are an idiot aren't you!?" Paul shouted as they ran desperately away.

"I just want out!" Tai pleaded as they raced into the forest.

**YX YX YX **

"Where do you think that brat went?" Butch asked as they sat eating on the cliff over-looking the forlorn forest.

"That is an excellent question, we're toast if we've lost him already." Cassidy sighed. As she stared into the sea of green leaves below she thought of Jesse's laughing ringing and Echoing in her mind it taunted and mocked her. She screamed and started punching the air. "YOU SCHEMING; PIDGEOT HAIRED SPOILED BRAT! THERE'S NO WAY AAHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted slipping and waving her hands in the air.

"CASSIDY!" Butch cried as he grabbed her and managed to pull her up. "Careful we can't get those two back if we die."

"AAHHH!" Tai's screams called managing to pierce through the trees.

"Aura 001!" Butch called. "He must be in the forest!"

"Then that's where we're headed! We've gotta get that key back Butch!" Cassidy said as she started towards a path that would take them down.

"My name is- Oh that's what you said!" he shouted rushing down there.

**YX YX YX **

"I guess they don't want to talk…." Tai sighed as he rubbed his arm which he scratched on a branch on their way to a hiding place. The larger Zorua from earlier had walked up to Rio sniffing him. Rio barked at him in a friendly tone.

"Zoorruuuuu!" he howled as the two began to play the shiny Zoroark watching. She then looked curiously at Tai.

"Yeah I know I'm an idiot, I was just passing through that's all." He told her. The younger smaller Zorua was trying to get up onto the rock he was sitting on he gently lifted him up onto his lap and let him wander over to his mom he leapt into her arms and the two nuzzled. Tai smiled watching the two interact.

Paul and Meowth were basically just sitting in the corner giving Tai dirty looks. "Ya know that only has a point for so long." Tai rebutted them.

Zoroark started grunting, at the two of them. "Meowth you're a Pokemon what's she saying."

"She's saying if we want out we need to challenge the leader he's the Zoroark with scars all over him." Meowth replied.

"Is that all?" Paul asked his tone lifting but had hints of questioning in it.

The Zoroark's eyes glowed she didn't feel like using Meowth as a translator when she had a way to communicate with the Humans herself. It showed their leader a tall older looking Zoroark battling a trainer with long bluish hair on tress of it over his eye in a red robe and grey outfit.

"That's Tobias!" Paul noted.

From the illusion they watched as Tobias and a blue and white Jet like Dragon Pokemon surging forward. The two battled and clashed for a bit. It then rushed through several other battles all of which had powerful opponents.

"I nominate Paul to fight your leader." Tai immediately said as soon as the visions were done.

"Fine whatever," Paul muttered.

Watching from a distance were Butch and Cassidy. "I'd love to try and capture this Zoroark but we've got more important things to worry about like getting that Key back." Cassidy sighed.

"Having that Zoroark won't mean anything if we wasted time that could've been spent on getting that key back." Butch agreed. "So what's the plan?"

Cassidy hummed as she looked at the three Pokemon nearby. "Those Zorua and their mom aren't afraid of Humans. Maybe we can use that."

"How?" Butch asked blinking.

"You'll see I have an idea already." Cassidy replied smirking.

**YX YX YX **

"Who are you going to use to battle dat Zoroark?" Meowth asked as they walked back to the clearing.

"I'm thinking." Paul grunted, "unfortunately for loud-mouth Ketchum. I've never battled one of these before."

"YOU HAVEN'T!?" Tai yelped.

"Nope," Paul replied simply.

Tai sighed mentally hitting himself. "Well you still have a better chance than I do."

"I know I do." Paul replied simply.

Tai huffed in annoyance but he kept his mouth shut as the clearing came into view.

Paul stood ahead of the two and made his way further into the clearing Tai and Meowth hung back as he went forward. "I challenge your leader to a battle!" Paul called. The Zoroark growled and grumbled to each other. Eventually they quieted down and nodded and the group roared.

Walking forward was a large imposing Zoroark with many scars that growled at Paul. "I challenge you if I win you let us through."

"Graaauurrooouuufff." The Zoroark replied.

"What if I win?" Meowth translated.

"You can do what you want with me." Paul replied glancing back at Tai giving him the indication that he should run push come, to shove.

Tai gulped nervously feeling guilty he wished he hadn't roped Paul into this. He mouthed a sorry as the Zoroark smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright Electivire stand by for battle!" Paul shouted throwing a Pokeball.

POP! "EELLECCCCCAAA!" the large yellow yeti like creature called it was covered in black stripes one going down it's middle and around it's arms and legs with jagged patches on it's chest. It had antenna on it's head with two black tails and black clawed feet. There were also stripes over it's eyes.

"Electivire?" Tai muttered.

"**Electivire the Thunderbolt Pokemon: Blue sparks crackle between it's horns when it's electricity amplifies. It can let lose over 20,000 Volts of power." **

"Wow, talk about powerful…." Tai muttered looking at Electivire who growled. "It looks really strong too."

Electivire growled letting electricity crackled all over its body. Meanwhile the mother Zoroark and her two pups watched the battle from afar. The Zorua looked at his mother barking a little wondering if they could pull this off.

"Ruuuu." The baby Zorua added from beside its older brother. They suddenly saw some Poketoys peeking out in the bushes and the two followed them.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Paul commanded.

"ELLEEECVV!" the large Pokemon snarled as it rushed at the Zoroark who merely lit up it's eyes and disappeared. Electivire stopped in his tracks shocked at the Pokemon seemingly melting into the shadows.

"Eerrrrgggg!" Electivire snarled looking around for it as Paul wracked his brain.

"Zoroark disappeared!" Tai gasped.

"Don't forget Zoroark can make illusions." Meowth added. "And if it's using it to avoid gettin' hit den dat means…" Meowth muttered before panic grew on his face. "WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUTTA HERE!" He cried.

Tai wasn't paying attention he was trying to figure out why Paul would only put himself up and expect him to run if things went bad, "_Why would you do that!?" _ Tai asked himself.

From the Zoruark was a burst of black energy that launched itself at Electivire fortunately he dodged it before it even made contact. "Use Thunder punch!" Paul shouted thinking quickly.

"EELELEEEEEE!" it shouted rushing back at the attack ramming his fist into it breaking through it then striking with the other arm the Zoroark who shrieked in pain.

"You got him!" Tai cheered.

The Zoroark roared rushing at him at blinding speed with a glowing paw that slashed Electivire with massive power.

"Night slash," Paul muttered.

Night daze came quickly after.

"Protect now!" Paul shouted. Electivire quickly pulled up the green shield to counter the attack bouncing off him as Zoroark snarled at it.

"ERRGAAAHH!" it shouted using Night Daze on Electivire who countered with Protect on Paul's command.

"Use Thunder," Paul shouted. Electivire roared unleashing the attack however the Zoroark they hit disappeared. Paul cursed under his breath it was just an illusion.

As Electivire looked around trying to find it, he was suddenly struck with a Foul Play attack.

"Uh oh!" Tai cried.

"That attack gets stronger the stronger you are!" Meowth yelped.

"Electivire get up!" Paul shouted.

"EELLLLGGG." It growled it wasn't about to be out done that easily. Paul could hear the creature laughing as he and Electivire had to deal with more and more illusions such as rocks and even strange creatures that surge out at them.

The Most recent to come was a large Arbok that rushed at Paul he yelped as it dove on him making him lose concentration long enough to have Electivire struck again. Paul growled as he regained concentration.

"This isn't good if Paul can't focus with all those things flying around Electivire will be an easy target!" Tai growled.

"Well he's gotta do something!" Meowth shouted.

"But what can he do?! If anything he needs to stop that Zoroark from casting illusions!" Tai growled.

Paul growled looking around trying to make sense of the forest but it covered with Zoroark's illusions. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything so far. And when he did Zoroark would just go and change it.

"Look out!" Tai called to him he turned to see a large bear trap almost get Electivire however instead of dodging he slammed a brick break into the mechanism. Instead of shattering it like he expected it disappeared.

Paul's mind seemed to process what just happened before smirking. "_I get it when we see these things our senses get fooled so we react as if they're the real thing but they're not. Electivire knew he couldn't dodge it so he had to break the trap before it could try to kill him but when he did it was shattered; Which gives me an idea." _He said to himself smirking. "Electivire use Thunder on the entire field!"

"EELLLLLEAAAAAAAAVVIIIIIAAAA!" he shouted unleashing enough electricity through the area it crackled making everyone jumped away. They managed to dodge any stray bolts that struck the area except for Meowth who screamed as he was zapped.

"I'm blasting off again…" he muttered fainting.

Tai sweat-dropped as he turned back to the field to see it was completely back to normal. Zoroark was growling and standing in the middle of the field with electricity. He looked like he had taken massive damage and was now paralyzed.

"He got it!" Tai cheered.

"RAAAHHHH!" Rio cheered jumping up and down.

"Use Hammter arm!" Paul commanded.

"ELLLEECCCTTTAAA!" he shouted rushing forward with his glowing arms crackling with electricity as he rammed them on Zoroark.

The other Zoroark gasped in horror as their leader faltered a little trying to glare Electivire down who merely smirked back. He had won.

However the shiny Zoroark looked around finding her babies gone. She started to shriek and howl. When they realized what was happening they all turned on the group even the mother.

"Meowth….what's going on?!" Tai asked nervously.

"They're saying we double crossed the deal by stealing her babies." He explained. "So now we're dead meat! BUT DON'T WANNA BE DEAD MEAT!"

"Electivire use Thunder on the field once more!" Paul shouted.

"EELLLEECCTIIIIAAA!" he shouted striking the field allowing for a bright yellow light that blinded the Zoroark. Paul grabbed them all and rushed off hiding in a nearby cave not too far from the clearing but far enough they wouldn't be found immediately.

They watched as the Zoroark rushed through the forest on all fours scouting the area going up into the trees and along the ground. "They're talking about us…" Tai muttered.

"Yeah they're calling us filthy liars and kidnappers. And you don't want to know what else." Meowth stated.

Suddenly the mother appeared snarling at them. She glowered at Paul teeth barred as if she wanted to kill him. "I didn't take your kids you misplaced them!"

She roared in anger at the accusation trying to get at Zoroark but Electivire got between them.

"Zoroark please don't kill us. We didn't take your kids but we'll help you find them." Tai stated. "Let me find your cubs." He pleaded.

Zoroark growled at him. "I don't trust you anymore. When you came here you were lost so I took pity on you especially since you seemed sincere. But now my babies are gone right after you showed up how can I believe you?"

"How do you know we took them? What about innocent until proven guilty?" Tai asked.

"If we wanted to take them we would have by now!" Paul added.

"Right one more chance please! I won't let you down!" Tai begged.

She stared at them and sighed nodding grunting and backing away. "I did see them run off somewhere you know…" Meowth added nervously. She snarled at him. "I didn't stop them because they're not my kids! You don't want me to be a dad missy I'm a bad influence and a member of-" Paul immediately shoved his shoe into Meowth's mouth.

"Shut it!" he hissed. "If she finds out your with a bunch of thieves we're dead!"

He spat out the show and glared at Paul. "Meowth where'd you see them go?" Tai asked.

"Uhh well…" he muttered pointing to near where the lead Zoroark was looking.

"Why!?" Tai groaned.

"Because life isn't fair that's why." Paul grunted.

"I don't wanna die!" Meowth groaned.

"We won't if Zoroark can disguise us!" Tai said on the fly. He glanced at her and she nodded. With her help they sprinted across the field avoiding the other Zoroarks. When they got to the end of the field where the leader was he saw the female Zoroark. They barked at each other for a bit before the shiny rushed further away into a brush that the lead wouldn't see as she lowered the illusion showing she had used it to make them look invisible.

"Thanks Zoroark!" Tai said happily.

"Okay so what now?" Paul asked.

"Hey look at this." Tai noted as he knelt down to pick up something brown and squished. "This isn't stool…it feels like Pokemon food…"

"That's because it is, they were lead away." Paul deduced.

"But by who?" Tai asked. "I'd assume Meowth but he was with us the entire time."

"And here I thought you were going ta blindly blame me." He said in relief.

"Not this time I'll leave you alone." Tai replied.

Zoroark was sniffing the ground and barked rushing forward. "Zoroark!" Paul shouted as they raced forward deeper down the path. Eventually they saw the two Zorua who barked at them wagging their tails and racing towards the mother. She barked just as happy and relieved to see them.

However before they could reunite a couple of cages fell and trapped them both. They started barking the smaller Zorua crying trying to get to their mother.

"What the heck just happened?!" Meowth yelped.

"You'll get an Answer few dare to want." Cassidy sneered.

"To tell you more is that of the task!" Butch added.

"An Evil that shatters the will of the Valiant!" Cassidy shouted.

"Forcing the light to convert to the shadows!" Butch declared.

"You'll fear us for eternity!" they stated together.

"Thunderous Destruction across the land Cassidy!"

"A blazing Fiery wrath it's Butch!"

"A powerful tempest combined we are!" They stated together. "Take fear of the name TEAM ROCKET!" they declared.

"You two again!" Tai growled.

"What the heck are you two doing here?!" Meowth snapped.

"We should ask you the same question!" Cassidy snapped. "What are Jessie and James gonna say if they find out you're hanging out with this brat!?"

"I don't know cause they ain't here! I just need him to get out of dis forest. I may not be the smartest Meowth out there but I'm not stupid enough to try and get through this place by myself." Meowth snapped.

"Pfft whatever now that you're here we can get down to Business." Cassidy sneered.

"Business?" Tai asked confused.

"That's right we know you have the Death Key. You want these two back hand it over!" Butch explained simply.

Tai growled glaring hatefully at them. "Da Death Key he has it?!" Meowth cried.

"We wouldn't be here if he didn't." Cassidy retorted.

"What if I refuse to give you the Key?" Tai growled.

"I'm sure our Boss Giovanni could think of a million things to do with them." Cassidy replied in a tone that implied a threat.

The two cubs started to cry as their mother banged the cage trying to get to them. She was instantly shocked. Tai growled and pulled out a Pokeball as did Paul when they did Zoroark was zapped again.

"This is what will happen if you try anything!" Butch stated.

"You lousy scum bags!" Paul snarled recalling Electivire.

"We're making this simple, one stupid artifact for these two brats!" Cassidy stated. "Just give us the key and everyone goes home happy, a Slowpoke could see the logic!"

As they argued Meowth noticed the lead Zoroark getting awfully close he gulped and started slinking away.

"I won't let you get away from this Zoroark try your illusions!" Tai stated.

Zoroark nodded and began to glow but she was suddenly hit by more volts. Tai gasped and rushed to the bars. "Zoroark I'm so sorry!" Tai cried.

"You're not making this easy kid don't you want them to be together?!" Cassidy sneered starting to turn this around to make it look like he was being the badguy. Tai growled trying not to look at the Zorua who were starting to cry.

"I'll get you out of there I promise!" Tai growled trying to figure out what to do. He looked towards Rio but as he did Cassidy made a sound and showed her fist which had a button in it and her thumb over it. Tai sighed. "I've got no choice."

"Why do you care if they have it?!" Paul growled.

"Because I don't know what they want with it!?" Tai growled as he began to pull out the artifact.

They sneered as Tai pulled it out. However as they did a Fog began to set in. "Now what?!" Paul growled.

"Ratchet what's going on!?" Cassidy growled.

"I have no idea. AND MY NAME IS BUTCH!" he half shouted.

Suddenly red eyes began to peer into the area making the group nervous as they did however they seemed to loom more over Butch and Cassidy.

"Could this be…." Tai muttered when he felt something tap his foot. He looked down thinking it was Rio but instead saw Meowth who shushed him and motioned him to follow to the cage. Tai nodded and followed.

"I don't know who you are but you're not gonna scare us!" Cassidy shouted as she and Cassidy reached for their Pokeballs only to find that they were now moldy rocks. "Our Pokeballs!"

"This can't be!" Butch cried as he pulled out more and more moldy rocks,."What happened to our Pokeballs!?"

The red eyes began to laugh maniacally as the fog surged around everyone Paul watched as it flew around and away to reveal a large giant monster with many eyes. It had the body of a Tauros but stood on two legs with Zoroark arms and a giant Krookodile head. Butch and Cassidy screamed as they ran away from the monster that began to chase them through the forest.

As they screamed many things began to happen to them not unlike what was happening to Paul during the battle. Snakes and monsters rushing at them, Land moving around under them and throwing them up. They screamed trying to get out of the forest but everywhere they went they were seeing Paul.

"Not him again! We've gone in a circle!" Butch cried.

"This way Thatch!" Cassidy cried as they ran past him.

"It's Butch!" he cried. They raced through the forest and saw the large beast from before snap at them they shouted in fear running in the opposite direction but going left. They soon found themselves at a large cliff.

"Well….It's better than an eldritch abomination…I DON'T WANNA DIE BUTCH!" Cassidy cried.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE EITHER!" Butch cried as they held each other crying. Then suddenly the ground gave out from under them and they fell, screaming.

**YX YX YX **

When they woke up they found themselves back at the clearing. "We're alive!" they stated together. They saw they were still holding each other and yelped. They sighed.

"We're still in the woods." Butch noted.

"But this is the exit and whatever happens now can't be as bad as what just happened." Cassidy sighed.

"Uhhh how about a bunch of angry Zoroark…" Butch muttered nervously pointing.

Cassidy looked around and saw that being alone was an illusion. All of them launched Dark Pulses, Night Dazes, Flamethrowers and Hyper beams at them sending them into the air and out of the forest.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried disappearing into the sky.

**YX YX YX**

"So what just happened?" Paul asked confused.

"The Zoroark chased them off with their Illusions buyng us time to get those three out of the cages." Tai explained looking over at the family that was finally reunited. The two Zorua were cuddling their mother who was happily cuddling them back.

"Think those two will be more careful from now on?" Paul asked.

"Hopefull,." Tai noted.

The leader Zoroark grunted at them and motioned to follow. The three looked at each other and did eventually they saw that he had lead them out. Excited Tai, Rio and Meowth rushed out and happily enjoyed the setting sun. "Man I thought we'd never get out of there." Tai said gratefully. He turned to the pack. "THANK YOU!" he called waving Rio howled waving as well.

The Zoroark howled at them for a few minutes before returning into the forest. The two Zorua howled at them with their mother waving for about a few minutes before returning into the woods. Tai suddenly caught Paul heading away.

"Wait back there where you hinted at me to run if you lost, why'd you do that?" Tai asked.

"I only did it because your brother would never let me hear the end of it." Paul replied leaving.

Tai blinked but smiled. "Thanks." He turned to Rio. "Come on let's hit the road to Courmarine city!" he said to Rio who barked in agreement and the two raced off.

"HEEEEYYYY WAIT FOR ME!" Meowth shouted following. He argued with Tai back and forth about the agreement. Nevertheless they headed away from the Lost Lorn Forest and too the next adventure.

* * *

**Zoroark learns these moves the following this way  
Hyper Beam- TM 15  
Night Daze- Level 64  
Dark Pulse-TM 97  
Flame Thrower-TM 35  
Foul Play- Level 29  
Night Slash- Level 30**

**Electivire learns these moves the following way  
Thunder-Level 55 or TM25  
Hammer Arm- Egg move  
Thunder Punch- Level 29  
Protect-TM17**

* * *

**So…I have a poll I want you guys to answer it ASAP And yes this is inspired by Best Wishes of all things unlike that Saga this will amount to something in the far future **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	34. Zeal of Dreams!

_**So I've given up on the Sun and Moon anime. And I've only got our mysterious 20**__**th**__** anniversary movie to look forward too. Which I'm really hoping doesn't let me down regardless of what it is. Now the waiting game for Gen VIII as by the time Gen VII ends either the anime will be dead or they'll learn not to make their show so freaking boring or repeat any mistakes regardless of whether or not their audience loved those mistakes.**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**XXXIV- Zeal of Dreams!**

Tai found himself in a very small town with no phone to call. He griped silently stewing over this. He wanted Meowth gone as fast as possible. With that and the fact that there wasn't even a Pokemon center nearby he felt like they had no choice but to keep going.

"Hey twe-" Meowth started but Rio glared. "Uhhh Tim, Nit Ash, No Tai!" he finally stated. He was having trouble remembering Tai's name since that was pretty much all they called him and the others by. "It's getting dark."

"Huh?" Tai muttered looking up at the sky. He could see a bright sunset under a darkening sky. "Oh that's just great!" he sighed. "There's literally nowhere to stay in this town!"

"Oh but there is…." Said a nasally voice. He turned yelping and jumping back taking a Karate pose in response to it's source, a tall thin man in a white suit, with a pink shirt and red bow tie. He also had thin rimmed round glasses and buck teeth.

"Uhhh Hellooo…." Tai muttered nervously.

"Oh no need to be so fearful my dear boy." He chuckled. "I was just passing through and I couldn't help but notice your predicament. I happen to run a hotel."

"Yeah and those cost money." Tai replied.

"This is true." The man replied. "But I can't turn away innocents in plight." He replied. "So just for you I'll let you stay one night for free."

"FOR FREE" Tai and Meowth asked pleasantly surprised as they cheered. "YAAYYYYYYYYY!" they shouted following him back to a large mansion. It was mostly white Tai was surprised that he didn't see it on their way in. But maybe he hadn't gone into the town far enough? Regardless he entered. The three stared at awe at the interior. There was the desk to sign in a lobby for relaxing and an elegant dark wood stair case that led upwards. As well as a couple of halls that lead into more of the first floor.

"Take any room you'd like." The man replied. Handing Tai an all access card key."If you need anything my name is Leon." And with that Leon left them.

Tai stood there letting these words run through his head. "I can have any room…I want…." He grinned checking a nearby map. "This places presidential suite!" With a slight cheer in his voice Tai started racing up to the second floor. Rio was close at his heels Meowth trying desperately to keep them in sight.

"Waaaiiiittt!" Meowth cried but soon enough Tai and Rio were out of his sight. "They made his endurance to well…." He muttered collapsing in the hallway with another set of stairs going to the third floor just ahead of him. "I could crash right here." He sighed laying there not moving.

**YX YX YX **

Tai chuckling to himself as he raced towards the large building pulled out the card Key and entered it into the lock. When he opened it he saw Jaque in a bathrobe who glanced over and screamed before throwing things at Tai who yelped and shut the door and ran away from room hiding in one by the stairs heading back down.

"Well that sucks! Not only do I not get the presidential suite and probably never will with that chance gone. I'm scared for life!" He sighed crossing his arms. Once he calmed down he noticed a complete lack of whining complaining of even laughing. "Where's Meowth…."

Suddenly Rosa's voice sounded from the floor below. Instantly they ran out of the room and raced to it's source, exactly where Meowth had collapsed.

"Rosa…..Uhh I can explain!" Tai yelped.

"What's he doing here?!" She cried.

"He's just uhhhh…..sigh I'm escorting him to the next town so he can make a phone call. He got separated from Jesse or James believe it or not…"

Rosa stared at him like he'd grown a second head for a second though. "You're not scared he's gonna pull a fast one on you?"

"I will be scared of that everyday till he's out of my hair." Tai replied simply as Meowth who had become conscious soon enough to hear this conversation got to his feet.

"I don't know whether to take offense to dat. Or take Pride in dat." He grumbled.

"Okay, so you and Jaque Cookiberry-" Tai started.

"Coquebera!" Jaque shouted from upstairs cutting him off.

"Are both here…" Tai muttered slightly annoyed with being interrupted. "Who else is here?"

"I think I saw Hugh hanging around here. But I'm not sure he's asleep in his room. Or at least someone is." Rosa replied.

"Probably busy staking out or even messing with Team Rocket;" Tai replied. "I think they might be trying to muscle their way into Kalos."

"What Johto and Kanto not good enough for them?" Rosa asked with a growl.

"More like not enough; and with Teams Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma thanks to Ash, N and your sister gone. And us having given Cipher the boot out of Orre, they have free range to set up shop in Hoenn, Orre, Unova and Sinnoh!" Tai added with a growl.

"Would that be such a bad ting?" Meowth asked sweetly. Immediately he was met with death glares from Rio, Rosa and Tai who growled. "Right stupid question forget I said anyting…" he muttered laughing nervously as he backed away.

Rosa sighed. "I wonder why Ash didn't decimate them while he was in those regions?!"

"I guess the trend didn't start till he made it to Hoenn. But that's not his fault." Tai sighed. "I just hope they don't try anything." They suddenly heard footsteps.

"I don't know what you're prattling on about Ketchum but….." Jaque said as he came down and saw Rosa instantly staring at her seeing stars and a rose colored light surrounding her.

"HEY!" Tai stated getting between them. "Did you see a kid in red and blue Qwilfish hair?"

"Oh him yes first room he could drag himself off too. He looked like he pulled himself off death's door step. He suddenly pushed Tai out of the way and made his way towards Rosa holding her hands. "I'm more interested in you though."

"Yeah but I'm not sorry." She replied pulling her hands away. He stood there in complete and utter shock color failed as Rosa walked off yawning heading to her room to sleep. Tai was giggling like a hyena at Jaque's look of horror.

"Hehehee Best thing I've seen all night!" he giggled.

**YX YX YX **

As the three retired to a room Tai finally picked out. He found himself laying wide awake in bed. Beside him sleeping was Rio and on the other side of the room. Was Meowth mumbling in his dream.

"We finally did it. We captured Pikachu, look at the twerp fail at catching us. Using da train was a good idea…" Meowth snored.

"UUnhhhg! Does he have to fantasize about stealing Pikachu while he's with me!?" Tai groaned to himself covering his ears. "It makes me feel dirty taking him with me!" he laid back and sighed getting up. "It's not like I can sleep anyway…." Tai replied as he went out on the balcony. "Why does something feel so wrong….." He sat leaning on the railing closing his eyes under the moon light; which covered everything in a silvery blue light. As he did he heard a whisper.

"The flower…."

"Huh?" Tai asked opening his eyes and looking around he saw an incredibly tall man whose head was practically touching the bottom of the Balcony. He had long white hair a red ski hat with torn jeans with a knee pad on one leg, with a thick green jacket and several torn shirts underneath.

"I must find the flower Pokemon…." He muttered.

"There are lots of flower pokemon. If you stick around I could find one for you…most of them are said to live in this area."

"No….you don't know…" the man replied glancing at him with sullen eyes.

"I would if you just tell me." Tai replied simply. The man walked off leaving him. And suddenly more of Meowth's fantasy's caught his ears."

"And Tai Ketchum was a lonely feeling very awkward Ketchum." He sighed as the door suddenly opened. He quickly turned. "Who's there!" he shouted as the door slammed Meowth and Rio bolting awake.

Nervous Tai looked through his things he sighed in relief all of his pokeballs were here. "I need to see what that sound was." He muttered placing his Pokeballs on his belt. "Meowth, Rio let's go!" he stated.

"Now," Meowth groaned. "I was having da most wonderful dream."

"Oh believe you and me I know." Tai muttered inwardly gagging. As he opened the door he suddenly saw something weird a candle stick floating by; "What's going on?!" Tai asked as he walked out and suddenly found himself unbalanced. With a yell he grabbed on to the wall with aura claws and balanched.

"Something is very wrong!" Tai muttered. Coming out of the room Meowth and Rio yelped seeing that the hall had become twisted and wavy. Without normal gravity Tai was basically in danger of sliding down the spiral that lead to what should be the way to a pool and Rosa's room.

"What's going on wid da house!?" Meowth yelped.

"You think I know!" Tai muttered as he tried to crawl on the wall Meowth and Rio trying to follow suit. Eventually Tai was confident enough to walk on the wall. He made his way down the hall as he did he could see Rosa's door. "This would be much easier if reality wasn't busted!" Tai mumbled.

"Maybe you should try jumping?" Meowth asked.

"Think that'll work?" Tai asked.

"No idea…" Meowth replied.

"Raaahhhh." Rio muttered as Tai glared up at the door. Sucking in a breath Tai screamed as he jumped towards the other wall. He felt himself dropped but he desperately swam towards the wall and grabbed into a picture frame. Rio yelped and jumped towards him and grabbed a Pokeball opening it. Out came Geon as Tai slipped he felt onto Geon who smiled at him with Rio hanging from his neck with Meowth hanging from the tail.

"Good idea Rio!" Tai stated happily. Rio barked wagging his tail as Meowth climbed up towards where Tai was sitting Rio slid down to between his legs. Geon looked back noticed Meowth and growled making the cat Pokemon smile nervously.

"At ease Geon he's with us….for now anyway we need to get into Rosa's room." Tai replied pointing to the door.

"Graaa!" Geon replied as he flew into the door knocking it down. Rosa screamed as she bolted up in her pajamas a small pink sleeveless night gown. Her hair had been tied back in a simple pony tail.

"What the heck are you doing Tai! Haven't you ever heard of knocking or ya know walking!" Rosa snapped.

"I would if I could but Reality's broken!" Tai argued. Rosa glared at him getting up. "You can't break reality!" she growled walking out into the hallway only to stop falling. "AAHHHHHHH!"

"Rosa!" Tai screamed grabbing her only managing to get her pony tail.

"OWOWOWOW HAIR HAIR HAIR!" Rosa screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Tai yelped reaching out for her arm which she took and he instantly let go and helped her back into her room.

It was there she sat on the bed almost tearful. "What's going on!? Why is reality broken?! Is the world ending I haven't even gotten to a point where I can audition yet!"

"Calm down!" Tai told her. "We can figure this out…." He sighed gathering his thoughts together. Does Leon know what's going on? Maybe if we find him-"

"MY POKEBALLS!" Rosa screamed Tai yelped as he was brought out of his thoughts. "They're gone they're all gone!" she cried showing her bag was full of six rice balls.

"So it was a thief and I was next come on! We've gotta warn Hugh and dare I say it Jaque…jeeze it's help your enemy week." He muttered then a light bulb went off in his head. "HEY COOKIBEERRY!" Tai called.

There was stomping some screaming. As the floor or wall rather above them broke open, revealing Jaque in silk red pajamas with his fist surging out in front of him. Having used it to brake open the floor between them. He glowered at Tai. "It's Coquebera!" he snarled.

"Forget that do you have your Pokeballs?!" Tai asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Jaque asked quizzically.

**YX YX YX **

After a brief explanation Jaque horrified at the thought of his Pokemon being stolen. He started looking towards the hole in the roof. With Geon's help they made their way inside. Tai watched as he rushed over to his clothes which had been folded neatly on the bed. Rosa had quickly changed staying behind as the two boys went on ahead with Meowth, Geon and Rio. Jaque gasped in horror.

"My Pokemon are gone!" He shouted horrified. "My beautiful Pokemon, I can't lose them. How can I win the Kalos league without them! Not only that, if my father learns about this! GASSSPPP I'll be a disgrace!"

"That's what you're worried about!?" Tai asked incredulously as Rosa came back through in her clothes. "How about your Pokemon are in trouble and were stolen by some criminal?!" Tai growled.

Jaque wasn't listening he rushed out the door in his pajamas growling about his father hearing about this and having a head. "Guess he ain't changing…" Meowth muttered.

"Hugh could be next we've gotta get to him!" Rosa stated.

"If the thief hasn't gotten to him already," Tai agreed. They got on Geon flying through the strange hall trying to navigate back towards the entry hall and eventually Hugh's room.

"How did none of us question the fact he brought us all here." Rosa growled. "I bet you Leon's behind this!"

"Maybe…It wouldn't surprise me all the card keys are full access to any room. If he has one then he could easy get into the rooms." Tai agreed.

"Uh oh," Meowth yelped as the room suddenly became a galaxy.

"Uhhh, how are we supposed to get to Hugh now?!" Tai asked staring in horror with Geon staring mesmerized by the planets.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hugh's voice snarled into space.

"I thought you couldn't hear people scream in space…." Rosa muttered.

"Geon that way," Tai stated pointing towards Saturn. The Dragon roared taking off towards the large brownish yellow planet with large rings. There they saw Hugh standing on the rings somehow glued to it.

"Hugh!" Tai cried seeing him in trouble. "Rio cut him free with Shadow claw!"

"Raf!" Rio called rushing forward and slashing at the gunk around Hugh's feet. Freeing him as Geon came up beside him.

"It was Leon!" Hugh declared as he climbed on Geon. "He stole all of our Pokemon!"

"I knew it!" Rosa growled. "This whole thing was a trap!" she snarled.

"Which way did he go!?" Tai asked.

"He's headed for Pluto!" Hugh stated.

"Then Geon full speed towards the tiny planet!" Tai stated.

Geon roared and flew off towards a small blue planetoid off in the distance. "Hold on, can Geon carry all of us?" Rosa asked.

"Reality's broken so sure why not." Tai replied as the blue rock came into view Geon eventually landed. They were surrounded by bluish grey craggy mountains and large walls of rock.

"Leon show yourself we want the Pokemon you stole back!" Tai snarled.

"The Flower Pokemon…." They heard a voice they turned to see the tall man from before staring at them.

"Oh it's you, can we do this later!?" Tai asked. "I've gotta get a bunch of stolen Pokemon back."

"Well if it isn't my guests!" shouted a voice. They turned to see Leon standing on a small plane smirking at them with a small bag.

"There you are, give us back our Pokemon!" Rosa growled.

"Who's Pokemon?" Leon asked with a shrug. "They're, mine now. But I'll have to retort your question about that Riolu and Flygon."

"What they're mine!" Tai growled.

"We'll see about that." Leon replied. "Beheeyem, take them!" he called.

Down came a weird looking alien like brown Pokemon. It's head was large. With indents in the side that curved out and then around being its head which made black lines one in the shape of a Y down the front with two angling beside it. Its eyes were sinister green stretched out eight with dots. Its arms were simple sausages with two red fingers two yellow and two green fingers one on each hand that were lighting up. The rest of it's body looked like a large brown trench coat. And legs could be seen through the bottom.

The fingers lit up in a pattern. Suddenly Rio and Geon were trapped in Psychic and pulled out from under Tai he rushed trying to get to them but then, gravity decided to return and sent them falling. "GEOOONNNN RIOOOOOO!" Tai screamed reaching out for them as they fell.

Eventually they found themselves in a sea of Chocolate. Thick Chocolate pudding to be exact they managed to climb ontop of a cookie and sit on it. "Dat wasn't fun!"

"I thought swimming in a sea of chocolate pudding was supposed to be a good dream!" Tai groaned as he pulled out his Pokedex and started looking up Beheeyem.

"Not after that! We've got to get Rio and the others back!" Rosa cried.

"I found it!" Tai stated as Meowth climbed up his head and looked at the pokedex, Rosa and Hugh looking over his shoulders.

"**Beheeyem the Cerebral Pokemon: It has amazing psychic power and can manipulate the opponents mind. It even has the power to alter memories. It apparently communicates through the flashing lights on it's fingers. So far no patterns have been decoded." **

Tai hummed staring at Beheeyem's picture. "Whatcha tinking about," Meowth asked.

"What if reality isn't broken? But rather this is a world created by Beheeyem, because Leon is using it to mess with our minds!"

"It's possible meaning if we take out Beheeyem then things return to normal." Hugh suggested. Tai nodded than sighed.

"Which means we need to find Jaque," Tai sighed.

"First we need to get out of here!" Rosa stated.

"I see a candy can maybe we can use it to paddle?" Meowth asked.

"Good idea!" Tai replied pulling out a Pokeball. "Go Muddy!" Tai shouted throwing the Pokeball as high as he can and fortunately Muddy landed on the cane.

"Marshstomp!" he called.

"Muddy bring that candy cane your standing on over with Hydro Pump!" Tai called.

Muddy nodded and turned towards a nearby gum drop. He used his Hydro to push the cane towards them. "Great work Muddy!" Tai stated.

"Stomp!" he stated getting on board the cookie. He managed to do the same to a large popsicle stick. Tai held the cane and Hugh the stick. They started paddling for a while eventually Rosa and Meowth did it. What also eventually happened was exhaustion.

"Uhhhggg, Tai can we switch?" Rosa asked.

"We _just _switched." Tai groaned.

"The pudding is too thick to get anywhere fast." Hugh huffed.

"Couldn't you just use Hydro Pump to move us there?" Meowth asked. The kids bolted up and looked at Meowth like he was a genius.

"Muddy Hydro pump get us out of here!" Tai shouted.

"MARRRASSSHHHH STOOMMMMPP!" he shouted unleashing a powerful jet of water that made them fly to the cookie shore.

"Alright Muddy return!" Tai called recalling the exhausted Marshstomp who was smiling at them. "You were great rest up."

"I see some stairs there!" Rosa stated pointing to a chocolate stair case. They rushed towards it running upwards once they got to the top they found themselves in an abandoned city with two moons shining down on it.

"Well it's better than candy land…." Tai muttered as they walked around. They heard a loud scream and running out was Jaque still in his silk pajamas but a little worse for wear.

"Cookiberry!" Tai stated.

"Coquebera….get that wrong again before we solve what is happening, and you die." He growled.

"Duly noted…." Tai muttered.

"So where are we now?" Rosa muttered looking around.

"Some haunted town. Filled with haunted animatronics and monsters." Jaque muttered.

"I can handle monsters….Animatronics not so much…" Tai whimpered as he stared at the town. He remembered Rio, Geon and the other Pokemon and sighed. "I have to get to Leon…and if he's in there that's where I'm going!"

"Well I salute you Ketchum. And if you're doomed to never returned I salute you twice!" Jaque replied turning to leave but was grabbed by Hugh and dragged in the city with Meowth and Rosa following.

"NO, NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Jaque cried as he scratched the ground.

"Oh pipe down if I've gotta go in dere so do you." Meowth growled. Jaque whimpered as they walked down the street. As they did they heard Leon laughing loudly.

"This way!" Tai shouted as they ran towards the center of the town. Up above them on a large plane was Leon with a tied up and muzzled Rio and Geon and the bag. "Give me back my Pokemon Leon!"

"They're mine now I told you! And I'll be taking the rest." Leon glowered at him.

"Not on your life!" Tai snarled rushing forward and climbing a nearby building but as he did something grabbed his hand. It was powerful and was actually hurting his arm. He looked over to see a large Teddiursa like Animatronic. It had a large black bow and a large black hat with a creep smile.

"AAAHH!" Tai yelped trying to get away. Jaque screamed as well as more anitronics came out.

"How is this happening!?" Tai muttered Leon threw back his head laughing.

"This is a dream world that I control!" Leon sneered. "No matter what you try you'll never get your Pokemon back! For you see I am the famous dream thief. And with Beheeyem's help I know what you fear the most!"

"BEHEHEHEHEEEYEM!" he laughed loudly from beside his trainer.

"Dream thief?!" Jaque cried out as he kept trying to hit a large female Torchic animatronic wearing a let's eat bib with a lead pipe he pulled up.

"I've heard of him he's a famous thief in the Unova region." Rosa growled.

"Yeah I remember it's dangerous to sleep outside or even just sleep in areas he's been seen in." Hugh added.

"So that's why everything's all messed up. It's all a dream!" Tai muttered. The Teddiursa animatronic growled and threw him back towards the others. Tai screamed as he hit the ground.

"Tai," Rosa cried rushing over and helping him up to his knees.

Leon laughed manically. "You want to know what the best part about this. If I kill you all here, you never wake up!" they gasped as a bunch more animatronics appeared. A Bunnelby like animatronic blue and grey with a bow. And a hook handed Zorua pirate one were among many others several monsters appeared as well including Vampires Zombies and werewolves. They all roared the Animatronics giving unholy high pitch screeches.

"_This is only a Dream…..you can do whatever you want, in dreams….so maybe….just maybe…" _Tai thought to himself as they closed in. He closed his eyes and focused.

"We've got to get out of here!" Hugh cried.

"You don't think I know that?!" Jaque shouted. They immediately got up and ran hoping to hide and figure something else out. The monsters weren't chasing them. Instead they were focused on them instead on Tai who was sitting there eyes closed and focusing.

"Tai get out of there!" Rosa cried.

"Move we need to regroup!" Hugh shouted.

"Get out of there or they'll rip you apart!" Meowth cried. "Or Mistake you for someting else and try to fix you but end up killing you!"

"Or eat your face! Move it Ketchum it's not worth standing your ground." Jaque shouted. Tai didn't move he could hear them but he didn't listen.

"_Anything I want to happen in a dream…anything….." _Tai stated in his mind to himself over. Rio and Geon let out muffled cries begging their trainer to run. "_I can do anything I want…." _His hand suddenly glowed and just like in the RPGs he had seen a talisman appeared in his hand and he stood up. "By the Power of the worlds I summon Tobias!" Tai shouted.

Coming from a star in the sky was a very buff Tobias wearing a super hero suit and a large chin. He came like a powerful rocket slamming into the monsters. And with one punch a burst of light all the monsters were vanquished. And Tobias disappeared just like that and Tai stood up glowing as he suddenly flew up.

"What how are you doing this?! This is my world my dream!" Leon yelped.

"No it's our Dream and guess, what? If I don't like what's going on I can take control!" Tai stated. "Now I'll be taking back our Pokemon!"

"No you won't!" Leon growled as he took off with plane and tried to escape. Tai merely flew after them.

"I won't let you get away!" Tai shouted as he started blasting lasers at Leon.

He growled."Beheeyem use Light screen!" Leon commanded. The powerful wall of light deflected Tai's laser blasts.

"Oh yeah? Tai used brick break!" Tai shouted rushing forward his arm glowing the same way Muddy's would as he slammed it on the force field shattering it. Leon and Beheeyem screamed as Tai burst through and he landed another attack on the wing of the plane causing it to careen towards a field.

As it spun Rio Geon and the bag fell off. Tai grew to a large size and caught them as they fell. They both happily greeted him as he untied them. "Are you two okay?" He asked undoing their muzzle.

"Graaa/Rio!" they stated hugging him happily thanking him. He grabbed the bag once they were done and flew back to the others who happily started pulling out their Pokeballs.

"Oh thank goodness." Rosa cried as she pulled out hers.

"They're all here safe and sound!" Hugh sighed.

"Then let's get out of here." Jaque stated grabbing his own Pokeballs.

"We can't we're still trapped in the dream world. Until we beat Leon and his Beheeyem we're not getting out of here. But we can beat them at their own game. It's a dream you can do anything you want here!" Tai declared.

"But what if he takes control back? We may share this dream but he created it!" Jaque pointed out.

"Believe that he can't and he won't!" Tai replied. They suddenly felt rumbling. Rising from the nearby trees and breaking the earth around them and changing the world into one weird universe. Was Leon on top of his Beeheyeem, laughing maniacally.

"You're not the only one who can dream kid!" He declared. The world around them had changed warped buildings and candy. There were also bits of the hotel. They found themselves with man from before. He stared up at the man.

"Beheeyem is BIG-Heeyem!" Meowth squawked as they stared up at the Pokemon in awe.

"Use Psychic!" Leon declared.

"BEEEEHHEEEEE!" it growled summoning a large blue light.

"Let's see you dream against this!" Leon declared as the light rushed at them destroying everything in it's path.

"A Ghost Pokemon…." The man said pulling out a Pokeball that was clearly smaller than his hand even when expanded. "Go Golurk!" he shouted.

POP! Out came a large Pokemon that looked like a large green Golem with some isnigna for a face. It had darker blue areas on its chest and hands yellow glowing circles in on the back of it's hands and shoulder pads which had spikes, the left being a Darker blue as well. It had brown rings on it's ankles and wrists and a band over it's chest as if to cover an injury.

"I will believe in the dream…" the man muttered and with that the Ghost Pokemon grew.

"Whoa…wait that's it dark and Ghost types are strong against Psychic Pokemon!" Tai stated. "I don't have a Dark type Pokemon but I know Dragon types are hard to deal with Geon ready for some pay back?!"

Geon smiled and nodded. "Go Sharda we need you!" Rosa cried throwing a Pokeball. Out came Sharda who let out a whimsical cry.

"Greninja let's go!" Jaque shouted. POP! Out came a Black tall looking Ninja frog. It had light blue star shaped patches on its legs. A fin on it's head rimmed in white and black. And a long red tongue that went from its mouth to its neck.

"Grennnninja!" it declared.

"Greninja's a ghost type?" Tai asked.

"A Dark type actually. But Psychic type moves are useless against that type. Not to mention with its perfection-"

"Blah blah, blah, just get in there!" Tai growled pointing to the battle field. Jaque rolled his eyes and ordered Greninja forward.

"Believe in the dream….you must believe like this boy did." The man replied looking at Tai.

"Believe?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, you can do anything you want here if we believe we'll wipe him out. It'll happen!" Tai pleaded.

"Okay I'm with you!" Rosa stated holding her hands together and praying.

"So am I go Honedge!" Hugh declared throwing a Pokeball.

"HOnnnnn!" it shouted growing bigger.

Jaque looked at him. "I guess….Since we're on a different playing field…" Jaque replied as Greninja grew.

Geon finally grew larger and growled at Leon and Beheeyem. "Oh no!" he cried staring at all the Pokemon who wanted a piece of them. He and Beheeyem were sweating beads now.

"Lets do it!" Tai declared. "Geon use Dragon Rush!"

"Greninja Dark pulse!" Jaque shouted.

"Sharda Ominous wind!" Rosa called.

"Shadow Claw!" Hugh commanded.

"Shadow Punch!" the man shouted. Geon, Golurk and Honedge rushed at Beheeyem with their attacks. Geon and Golurk rammed it in the gut. It tried to fight back with it's attacks of Psychic and Signal beam but to no avail. The moves weren't working. Beheeyem cried as it was slashed by Honedge.

"What's going on why aren't my attacks working?!" he cried.

"Because we're in control and we want this Nightmare to end!" Tai shouted. Throwing his arm down as the Dark Pulse and Ominous wind rushed forward. They hit Beheeyem and Leon with an incredible force. The two screamed as they were sent flying into the air.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DREAAAAAMMMM!" Leon screamed as the area cracked around them. The dream shattered. There was darkness and some glitter and light that twinkled. But when the Darkness dispersed they found they were in the backyard of the hotel with a bunch of other people surrounding them and getting up dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" Asked a woman.

"The last thing I remember was getting invited for a barbeque." Said a guy.

"A Knitting class for me…" said an older woman.

"Looks like Leon was planning to rob this village and us blind." Rosa said as they looked around.

"Where is that weasel anyway?" Tai growled as he tried to sneak away recalling Beheeyem who was unconscious.

"Stop right there!" Jaque snarled stepping in front of him as he tried to crawl away. "Do you think after everything you've put me through I'm gonna let you go…. .THAT?!" he growled.

"Uhhhh yes…." Leon asked stupidly too scared to think straight.

"GRENINJA USE HYDRO PUMP!" Jaque hollered.

"GRENINJA!" he shouted with a hand movement he summoned a powerful stream of water that slammed into Leon's gut and sent him into a nearby tree knocking him out.

**YX YX YX **

A nearby officer Jenny came by to take the dream thief into custody. "I want to thank you kids. Not everyone can boast managing to break out of Leon's dreams or even take control away from him."

"Tai's a determined kid." Rosa stated.

"I just remembered what my brother told me. Never give up till the end!" Tai replied.

"That sounds like Ash alright." Rosa replied.

"My cousin in Unova will sleep better at night. She had been tracking him for some time now but his trail went cold. Now we know why." Jenny replied.

"Yeah, kind of hard to track someone, when they go to an entirely different region," Tai replied.

"Thanks again and good luck on your journey," Jenny replied as she placed Leon in the car and drove off.

"Ya know its only midnight. Think that hotel will let us stay for free?" Tai asked.

"Its not a hotel it's a rest stop for trainers, so I'd say yes." Rosa replied.

"Alright, to presidential suite," Tai declared running off with Rio in tow happily barking.

"Ya wanna tell him or should I?" Meowth asked alluding to the fact that the rest house wouldn't have one.

"He'll find out before you get there so I wouldn't bother…" Rosa replied as they walked to follow Tai.

**YX YX YX **

The man walked forward but suddenly saw Jaque. "Are you King AZ?" Jaque asked staring at him. "My family is descended from the king who built the Ultimate Weapon years ago. His picture is everywhere in the mansions. There's no way he'd be alive and yet….here you are. How is this possible?"

"The weapon gave me an unnaturally longer life. I know that's what you seek and you will not have this key…" the Man replied.

"I think you miss understand, we only research the weapon because we want it's source of power a power that could change the world."

"What you will only find is destruction." The man replied turning away. "Yveltal must never be free…."

As he said this, the scene focused on a black cocoon like structure covered in blue chains with a red eye opening with a small shrill cry.

* * *

**Greninja learns Hydro Pump at level 60 and Dark Pulse TM97 Golurk learns Shadow Punch at Level 13. Honedge learns Shadow Claw Via TM 65. Beheeyem learns Psychic at Level 39 and Signal Beam via ORAS move tutor**

_**So yeah this was inspired by the BW episode but considering I've retconned it and am In the process of erasing mentions or connections to it such as Electro Ball which this is Leon's first appearance I guess :/ He was one of the good ideas of the Unova anime. And could've been a fun villain if applied properly. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
